Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams
by AlePattz
Summary: Un barman de Nueva York ve su don de leer mentes como un cáncer que lo aisla de los demás, hasta que conoce a una solitaria chica de 28 años tratando de escapar de su triste realidad. La vida de él está llena de duras lecciones. La de ella es una ardua batalla, por lo que no se queja nunca cuando un bello chico la aleja una y otra vez. Historia escrita por FoxxyJ. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Labios Dulces y Pastelito

**Hello my lovelies :) I'm happy to share with you another story written by FoxxyJ. She's awesome and allowed me post this one on my profile. So thank you so much for place your trust in me Jen!**

 **Hola mis bellezas :) Estoy feliz de compartir con ustedes otra historia escrita por Foxxy J. Ella es increíble y me ha permitido publicar este en mi perfil. ¡Así que muchas gracias por tu confianza en mí Jen!**

* * *

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno - Labios Dulces y Pastelito**

Bella se desplomó sobre el volante y quería dejar que brotaran las lágrimas con las que había estado luchando todo el día. En vez de eso, se tomó un momento, suspiró profundamente y lo intentó con la marcha una vez más. Nada. Su camioneta al fin había muerto.

 _Inútil y oxidado pedazo de basura._

 _¿Por qué yo?_

 _¿Por qué hoy?_

 _No he hecho nada más que darte una buena vida. Enciende, maldita sea._

Maldijo a su vieja camioneta. Hoy había sido un día en el infierno. Su jefe salió de la ciudad a una conferencia en la Costa Este, y eso significaba una lista interminable de trabajos tediosos para que ella realizara. James era sumamente demandante, pero cuando estaba lejos de la oficina, era casi como si se devanara el cerebro por idear una lista de cosas para ocupar a su asistente personal. Dios no lo quisiera y ella en realidad tuviera un día fácil en la oficina y no se ganara su salario con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Bella había conducido a cinco distritos de Nueva York, y eso solo desde la hora del almuerzo. La última diligencia que tuvo que hacer fue recolectar la última pieza de arte "moderno" de su estúpida colección.

 _¿Arte moderno? Más bien colección de mierda._

Bella odiaba el arte moderno—bueno, lo hacía ahora que perdió demasiadas tardes manipulando objetos delicados y por lo general demasiado grandes para meterlos en la parte de atrás de su camioneta—una camioneta que ya no funcionaba.

En un día normal, el que muriera su camioneta no hubiese sido ningún problema. Acostumbraba tomar el metro para el trabajo y conducirla los fines de semana. Hoy, sin embargo, tenía tantas diligencias que hacer para James que la condujo desde Queens. Él odiaba los gastos innecesarios, por lo que la idea de tomar diferentes taxis y cobrárselos a su jefe no valdría la pena el interrogatorio que hubiera recibido cuando regresara. Al saber que la pintura era más alta que ella y tenía pedazos de horripilante tejido mal hecho pegado por todas partes, no vio otra forma de llevarlo a la oficina que en la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Sin embargo, si James se enteraba que había puesto en riesgo una de sus preciosas piezas en la batea al aire libre, sin duda tendría que estar buscando un nuevo trabajo.

De nuevo, en un día normal, hubiese agarrado su teléfono y llamado a una grúa, pero como el cretino la había llamado veintitrés veces antes del almuerzo, la batería de su móvil había muerto hacía media hora. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Bella había usado un teléfono público que ni siquiera estaba segura que existieran. Mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la calle desde la cabina de su camioneta, vio una caseta de teléfono en la siguiente esquina.

 _Por favor, que no esté descompuesto._

Bella agarró su bolso y vació el contenido en el asiento junto a ella. Sabía que se había gastado los últimos diez dólares comprando el almuerzo. Tenía la esperanza que en alguna parte de las profundidades del bolso que llevaba al hombro todos los días estuvieran olvidadas un par de monedas de veinticinco centavos. Mañana era el día de paga y con los recibos médicos de su padre acumulándose, raras veces llegaba al fin de semana con dinero de sobra.

Una moneda de diez centavos y dos de a cinco más tarde, comprendió que tendría que depender totalmente de la bondad de extraños a fin de hacer su llamada. Si no fuera por la estúpida "pintura", hubiera abandonado el balde oxidado hasta el fin de semana, la idea de maniobrar con el lienzo en el metro le dio una jaqueca al instante.

Saliendo de un salto de la protección de su camioneta hacia el frío clima de febrero, recorrió la calle con la vista en busca de una tienda que le diera dinero. Siempre le sorprendía a Bella cuantas galerías "de moda" estaban ubicadas en edificios que habían visto mejores días. De todas las galerías que había visitado, esta en realidad no la había molestado, con la excepción de la altiva recepcionista. El Bajo Lado Este era mejor que algunos de los otros lugares en los que había deambulado en sus viajes por la obsesión de arte de James. La galería había cerrado tan pronto como Bella se fue ya que fue su último cliente del día. La tienda de sándwiches donde su camioneta se había muerto en la parte de afuera se veía como si abriera durante la hora del almuerzo, y a quince para las cinco de la tarde de un jueves, no había posibilidad de que alguien siguiera dentro.

El siguiente negocio cercano parecía ser un tipo de bar o club nocturno. Las pesadas puertas negras de madera estaban cerradas, pero el anuncio de neón encima de ellas brillaba con las palabras BAR SER. Inspeccionándolo más de cerca, Bella vio un letrero de neón parpadeante entre los anuncios de cerveza y licor que cubría casi todas las ventanas, que indicaba que estaba abierto.

 _A ver si hay suerte._

Cuando atravesó la pesada puerta de madera y entró al calor, bajó tambaleándose la media docena de escalones mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz tenue. Esperaba que el lugar apestara a humo rancio y cerveza del día anterior, había un suave toque de algo herbal. Tal vez incienso, aunque parecía fuera de lugar en este tipo de establecimiento.

El bar tenía un aire pintoresco—mucha madera pulida y estanterías de espejos. Le recordó una cantina que había visitado una vez con sus padres en unas vacaciones en Arizona, pero una versión de categoría. El piso estaba alfombrado, y en la luz, no se podía distinguir el color. Una pareja estaba en la barra ordenando bebidas, y algunos otros clientes estaban esparcidos por ahí. La pared a su izquierda estaba cubierta con cómodas cabinas, y frente a ellas estaban unas cuantas mesas y sillas sin combinar. A su derecha estaba un espacio vacío que supuso podría ser usado como pista de baile, ya que en un rincón cerca de la entrada a los baños estaba una rocola salida de los años cincuenta.

Sonaba música suave, y aunque no reconocía al artista, a Bella le gustó. Sintió que una tranquilidad la inundaba por primera vez en todo el día.

 _Por favor, que alguien sea tan amable de darme dinero para una llamada._

Bella se acercó a la barra alta de caoba y esperó. Vio a un barman delgado y rubio que estaba parado al otro extremo de la barra. Le guiñó un ojo cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente.

 _Lindo._

Cerca de ella, dándole la espalda, estaba otro barman. Era alto, claramente más de 1.83, y con la luz tenue del bar, tenía un desordenado cabello castaño oscuro que parecía tener voluntad propia. Llevaba unos _jeans_ bermellón oscuro que Bella notó le quedaban muy bien.

 _¡Dios mío! Lindo trasero._

Metida en sus ajustados _jeans_ estaba una camiseta negra ceñida que lucía las palabras Labios Dulces a través de sus anchos hombros en letra color rojo metálico. Parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de inventario de los refrigeradores iluminados del bar que le llegaban a la cintura. Cada pocos minutos, se agachaba y se asomaba por la puerta de cristal del refrigerador, probablemente contando. Así fue como Bella notó lo bien que los _jeans_ se pegaban a su trasero y muslos.

 _Oh sí, después cuentas en ese otro, bebé._

De pronto se enderezaba, y luego anotaba algo en una libreta.

 _Oh sí…_

 _Joder. No tengo tiempo para esto, por más apetecible que seas._

 _Si alguien se roba ese horrible lienzo mi vida terminará._

Al darse cuenta que no iba a darse la vuelta pronto, Bella habló.

"¿Disculpe?"

De inmediato, sus penetrantes ojos se movieron rápidamente a una sección más despejada de la pared de espejos entre botellas de licor, de pie ordenadamente en filas sobre los estantes de cristal encima de la barra. Lo miró a los ojos pero tuvo que ver hacia otro lado. La intensidad con que la estaba mirando envió una sacudida por su cuerpo.

 _Basta. Es solo un tipo. Respira._

Bella trató de respirar normalmente mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo del barandal de latón que corría a lo largo de la barra. Su almuerzo a las carreras en realidad no le había caído bien, así que tal vez eso explicaba por qué su estómago estaba revuelto. Había esperado que para ese momento ya se hubiese dirigido a ella y volvió a mirar al espejo. El enojo arrugó su frente cuando vio que se había agachado nuevamente y estaba contando botellas de Stella Artois **(1)**.

 _¿Qué dem—?_

"Disculpe," dijo más fuerte.

Tomándose otro minuto para terminar de contar, él se levantó despacio y la miró en el espejo una vez más. Cuando sus ojos encontrar su mirada enfadada, una perezosa sonrisa engreída cruzó sus labios, haciendo que un lado de su boca se elevara un poco más que el otro.

 _Con un lindo trasero o no, no tengo tiempo para esto, mequetrefe._

Bella se sintió confundida.

 _Me vio._

 _Me escuchó._

 _¿Por qué demonios no me está sirviendo?_

Anhelaba estar en casa y fuera de ese traje color carbón y zapatos de tacón a juego. A Bella no le gustaba particularmente el atuendo de negocios pero lo usaba para mantener su trabajo. Después de su día, todo lo que quería era sumergirse en un baño caliente con su libro. Antes de que pudiera expresar su queja por ignorarla, una voz mal articulada desde el extremo de la barra cerca de la rocola habló.

"LllabiooosDuuulllcess, puedo veeer el fondo de mi vaaasssoo. Eso suuupone no debe paaassarrr," el caballero rubio, vestido con un increíble traje de tres piezas, logró decir.

El barman de cabello oscuro respondió de inmediato. Agarró una botella de un líquido color ámbar del estante superior y dio de zancadas hacia el hombre ebrio.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

 _Yo seguía._

 _¿Soy invisible?_

"Mis disculpas, Carlisle. Me distraje momentáneamente." Al decir esto, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia Bella, luego de vuelta a los tres dedos de licor que estaba sirviendo en el vaso del hombre.

"¿Me acompañas con una, Laduuullcess?"

"Creo que lo haré."

Se dio media vuelta para agarrar un vaso de chupito de la barra detrás de él, y lo llenó rápidamente de la misma botella. Bella lo observó perpleja cuando apoyó un brazo en la barra mientras levantaba su vaso para chocarlo con el de su compañero ebrio. Se veía completamente despreocupado por su mirada enfadada—una mirada que ella esperaba le estuviera haciendo un agujero en la sien.

"¿Eh?" Le dijo, descansando sus manos en sus caderas. "¿De verdad solo me vas a ignorar?" La paciencia de Bella se estaba acabando, y podía escuchar su propia molestia en su voz.

 _No te metas conmigo, amigo. Hoy no es el día._

Haciendo una pausa con el vaso casi en sus labios, él le echó un vistazo. Levantándole una ceja, hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la barra detrás de él, casi sin darle importancia, antes de que sus ojos encontraran otra vez los de Carlisle, y bebieran su veneno simultáneamente de un trago.

La boca de Bella se abrió.

 _¿En serio?_

 _Demonios._

Mirando a la pared de cristal que claramente le había indicado, los ojos de Bella la recorrieron por una respuesta a esta surreal e irritante experiencia. Solo quería un par de miserables monedas de veinticinco centavos por el amor de Dios. Todavía confundida, Bella se volvió hacia el barman rubio que ahora portaba la más grande sonrisa de idiota. Bajo otras circunstancias, se hubiera mareado un poco si un tipo como él le mostraba sus blancos dientes, pero en este momento, estos dos la estaban sacando de quicio.

 _¿Es un concurso de quién encabrona más al cliente, y yo soy el primer premio?_

Masajeando sus sienes, Bella trató de calmarse antes de mirar al rubio de modo suplicante.

 _Ser grosera nunca te llevará a ningún lado._

 _Se amable—aun cuando quiero apuñalar a uno—o dos—de estos bárbaros._

El tipo de cabello oscuro soltó una carcajada, y cuando Bella volvió a mirar al rubio, también se estaba riendo.

 _¡Hijos de puta!_

"Lo siento, cariño," dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. "Pero estás rompiendo todas las reglas. Solo tenemos tres."

También levantó su cabeza hacia la pared del bar.

"¿Reglas?" Repitió.

Bella se sobresaltó un poco cuando la voz más tersa que jamás había escuchado habló suavemente a su lado. El señor Alto, Moreno e Irritante estaba inclinado por encima de la barra hacia su oído.

 _Retrocede, compañero._

"Sí, reglas," dijo bajito.

Lo miró molesta, dando un paso hacia atrás.

 _Oh, ¿ahora me hablas?_

 _Qué amable… todavía voy a apuñalarte. ¡Y, deja de darme esa sonrisa engreída!_

Ese tipo la estaba haciendo enojar, y no le agradaba eso. Bueno, tal vez si le agradaba un poco, pero el hecho de que le agradaba también la molestaba.

 _¡Concéntrate! No es lindo. Es irritante._

"¿Qué? ¿Nunca antes te topaste con reglas?" Le preguntó. Se alejó de ella y ahora estaba apoyando su cadera contra los refrigeradores del bar y limpiando un vaso.

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí," dijo a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Excelente. Entonces, debería ser fácil para ti." Hizo una pausa, dejando que sus ojos deambularan lentamente por lo que podía ver de ella por encima de la barra. "No tienes la apariencia del tipo que le gusta… romper las reglas." Esa sonrisa engreída estaba de vuelta, provocándola.

 _¡Cómo se ATREVE a echarme el ojo, señor!_

 _No del tipo que rompe las reglas._

 _¡Vete a la mierda!_

 _Está bien, es cierto que no rompo las reglas, ¿pero cómo se atreve a suponerlo? No uso esta ropa porque en realidad me guste._

 _¡No me conoces!_

Bella no sabía quién demonios era este tipo, pero si la tienda de a un lado hubiera estado abierta, hubiese salido furiosa en seguida.

 _Que te jodan_ _, a ti_ _y a tus petulantes reglas._

Bella miró hacia la puerta y al resplandor del neón destellante a través de la ventana. Incluso su estúpido letrero parecía mostrarle el dedo medio. Simplemente estaba demasiado lejos como para caminar con esa ridícula pintura, y estaba cansada por las interminables demandas de su exigente jefe.

"Bien. ¿Cuáles son las p…" Se mordió la lengua, conteniendo la palabrota que quería darle. Respirando de nuevo, lo intentó una vez más. "¿Cuáles son las reglas?" Preguntó, tratando de obligar a sus labios a sonreír.

El bastardo engreído cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho. Eso atrajo la mirada de Bella a sus bíceps, los que parecían sobresalir. Sus bronceados brazos eran delgados pero definidos. Podía ver el atisbo de una vena subiendo por el dorso de su mano y torcerse al subir por su antebrazo.

 _Wow… ¡mmm!_

Por alguna extraña razón, Bella quería delinear su camino con la punta de sus dedos o tal vez su lengua.

 _Mmm… lamerlo._

 _¿Qué demonios?_

 _Deja de hacer eso, él es irritante como la mierda._

Centrándose de nuevo en su rostro que ya no podía negar que era magnífico—aun cuando deseaba desesperadamente hacerlo—esperó.

"Regla Número Uno: Deja tus problemas en la puerta."

"¿Qué…" Empezó a decir con voz chillona, pero la detuvo un dedo largo levantado. Frunció el ceño por su audacia de silenciarla de esa forma.

Dando dos pasos hacia el rubio, que estaba observando su intercambio como si fuera el Campeonato Abierto de Tenis de los Estados Unidos, señaló a la placa de latón en un hueco encima de la caja registradora.

"Regla Número Dos: Siempre—siempre dirígete al personal por su nombre."

Regresó con ella y se irguió en toda su altura frente a ella con sus brazos abiertos a los costados, sus manos descansando en la orilla de la madera pulida.

"Y, Regla Número Tres: Solo ser."

"¿Solo ser?" Repitió con incredulidad.

"Sí, solo ser."

"¿Ser qué?"

"Tú misma." Su respuesta fue tan indiferente que la molestó de nuevo.

"¿Yo misma? Esa es una regla estúpida."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, eso es fácil. No debería ser una regla."

"¿Lo es?" Todo el tiempo sus ojos nunca dejaron los de ella, y estaba encontrando increíblemente difícil mantener el contacto visual.

"Sí," le dijo desafiante.

 _¡Dios, eres tan irritante… y precioso… pero más que nada irritante!_

"No te creo. No creo que ahora estés siendo todo lo que quieres ser," la desafió.

"¿Cómo si tú lo supieras?" Le dijo con brusquedad. Bella nunca era grosera. De hecho, por lo general se describiría a sí misma como dolorosamente educada hasta el punto de ser insulsa. Este hombre frente a ella, sin embargo, la estaba haciendo perder el control.

"De hecho, generalmente lo sé." Sonrió de nuevo de forma engreída.

 _Esa sonrisa no va a conseguir que se meta en mis pantalones, señor. Piérdete._

"Bueno, estás equivocado porque estoy siendo yo." Ahora lo miró furiosa.

"No, no es así," la contradijo. "Estás encabronada, y quieres decirme que me vaya a la mierda." Su sonrisa engreída se convirtió en simplemente una sonrisa cuando dijo la última parte.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron solo un poco. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo por la vergüenza. Sí quería decirle eso. También quería quitarle de una bofetada esa sonrisa de su linda cara, y luego tal vez, solo tal vez, volvérsela a poner con un beso.

 _¡Tú NO quieres besar su arrogante trasero!_

De pronto, él soltó una corta carcajada antes de contenerse una vez más. De pie allí, sonriéndole a ella de oreja a oreja, le dijo, "Oh, estoy ansioso porque solo seas tú. Esto será divertido."

Su risa y lo a gusto que se veía consigo mismo hacían sentir a Bella incómoda y cohibida, sin mencionar aún más molesta.

 _¿Cómo puedo ser yo?_

 _Oh Dios mío, tiene la maldita razón… es difícil._

 _No puede ser simplemente yo. No puedo acercarme y besar a esta exasperante criatura. ¿O sí?_

"Así que, antes de que quieras llegar más lejos, tienes que decirme que me vaya a la mierda," le dijo, completamente serio.

"No," replicó horrorizada. "Eso sería grosero." Bella desvió la mirada. No podía hacer esto. Por más que la estuviese haciendo enojar, no podía ser grosera con un perfecto extraño. O solo besarlo, de hecho, independientemente de si era lo que quería hacer o no.

 _No vas a besarlo._

 _Pero, míralo…_

Él esperó que los ojos de ella regresaran a los suyos antes de levantarle las cejas y encogerse de hombros. "Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres ser… si quieres ser grosera… entonces hazlo."

"No, no puedo."

 _Maldita sea, si no quiero hacerlo, tú, bastardo._

"¿Quién dice que no puedes? Te estoy diciendo que lo hagas, y aquí…" Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia las cuatro paredes. "… se obedecen mis reglas."

Bella iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que solo haría que él ganara el argumento. Sus pensamientos proyectaron su vida, su trabajo, sus amigos, la biblioteca, cuando asistía a la universidad. Entonces pensó en sus padres y cómo la habían reprendido durante toda su vida cuando dejaba que sus emociones controlaran su comportamiento al crecer. Demonios, su padre todavía lo hacía cuando actuaba de otra forma que no fuera propia y educada en público.

Él sonrió. "Déjame adivinar… 'la sociedad' espera que seas educada y buena. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?"

 _¿Está leyendo mi mente? Mierda._

"No," mintió. "Iba a decir que…"

"¿Tus padres?" Terminó por ella.

 _Vete a._

 _La mierda._

Bella le entrecerró los ojos, pero él continuó, sin ser disuadido. A ella no le gustaba sentirse fuera de control.

"Bueno, aquí, tus padres no hacen las reglas. Yo lo hago. Así que, solo se tú. Se alguien que se ahoga en alcohol para olvidar," dijo, señalando al hombre sujetándose del extremo de la barra. "Se una mujer cuando evidentemente tienes una polla," dijo, señalando detrás de ella.

Atónita por su declaración, Bella siguió su dedo y miró por encima de su hombro. En la primera cabina acolchonada contra la pared más lejana, estaba sentado un tipo grande Nativo Americano. En circunstancias normales, probablemente era bien parecido, pero allí sentado vestido como en los noventa en el mejor vestido de domingo de su madre, hacía que se viera incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Su intento de aplicarse maquillaje era llamativo y torpe. Bella tuvo que hacer una nota mental para contener su grito ahogado de horror. Se contuvo y verdaderamente miró al joven. A pesar de su apariencia Dame Edna-esco **(2)** , se veía feliz y le dio una sonrisa y agitó su mano.

El barman señaló hacia una mujer a dos cabinas más tecleando rápidamente en una _laptop_ con un cóctel rosado a su alcance. "O se la inspirada y creativa autora. Allá afuera, es una madre de seis chicos, encadenada al fregadero o a una minivan. Sin ningún momento para ella."

Bella podía ver la pasión saliendo a oleadas de la mujer. Su lengua sujetada entre sus dientes mientras tecleaba furiosamente, sonriendo de vez en cuando para sí misma, antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

Su voz se escuchó ahora justo a un lado de su oído, ya que se debía haber inclinado sobre la barra para acercarse a ella de nuevo. No estaba segura si quería darse la vuelta y encararlo o no. "O se la chica que besa al barman que apenas conoce."

Bella jadeó y saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Estaba asustada de que en realidad pudiera hacer lo que él sugirió si se quedaba cerca de él. Olía bien, demasiado bien, y la hizo sentir pánico.

 _¿Cómo demonios sabes que quiero besarte? O tocarte o siquiera… ¡BASTA!_

Tragando con fuerza, trató de pensar en algo que decir. Era una mentirosa terrible la mayoría de las veces y él la había puesto muy nerviosa como para que siquiera soñara decir una ahora y salirse con la suya.

"Para tu información, no todo es sobre sexo," le dijo, mirando a nada en particular.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron al escuchar sus palabras. "¿En serio?" Esa sonrisa engreída estaba de vuelta en toda su gloria.

"Sí, en serio," dijo con brusquedad.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme que no has pensando en nada sexual en lo absoluto desde que entraste aquí hace diez minutos?" La sonrisa engreída había desaparecido y era remplazada por una mirada intensa.

 _¡Que me jodan!_

La estaba desafiando a admitir lo que había pasado por su mente. Calculó mentalmente cuántos pensamientos sexuales había tenido sobre él.

 _Sí, creo que eres_ sexy _._

 _Sí, pensé en besarte._

 _Está bien, también en lamerte._

 _Además de tocarte y cómo luce tu trasero._

 _Muy bien, quizás quiero saber cómo te sentirías pegado a mí, besándome y explorando mis curvas._

 _¡MIERDA! ¡Detente! No se supone que pienses en sexo, ¿recuerdas?_

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, y ella vio su manzana de adán subir y bajar cuando tragó con fuerza.

"No, no lo he hecho," mintió, sintiendo el calor inundar su rostro.

"Bien."

En seguida, le dio la espalda y se agachó para empezar a contar las botellas de alcohol efervescente de colores brillantes en el refrigerador de a un lado.

Bella agarró con fuerza el barandal. Su frustración por su irritante actitud estaba empezando a asumir un borde sexual. Su mente pasó rápidamente a la última vez que su orgasmo había sido por algo que quería, por ser ella misma sexualmente. Por supuesto, el último par de veces había sido para ella porque ella misma se los dio, pero no podía recordar haber ido alguna vez tras un hombre porque ella quería. Esos pensamientos tiñeron su humor con un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Siempre parecía estar complaciendo a alguien más en cada aspecto de su vida.

 _Joder, él tiene razón. No sé cómo ser yo misma._

"Mira," le dijo con voz baja, la derrota evidente en su voz. "Solo necesito un par de monedas de veinticinco centavos."

Vio sus hombros bajar con un suspiro al mismo tiempo que sacudía lentamente su cabeza. "Y yo que pensé que serías una rápida aprendiz," le dijo, de cara al espejo.

La miró por encima de su hombro y le levantó una ceja.

Bella estaba perdida. Hablar con este tipo era como subirse a una montaña rusa emocional.

 _¿Quién diría que conseguir veinticinco centavos sería tan difícil?_

 _O semejante jodida mental._

"Regla Número Dos—esa es fácil al menos," me indicó. Ella vio un delgado dedo subir por encima de su hombro y golpear las letras brillantes en su espalda.

"¿En serio esperas que te llame así?"

Leyendo las letras hizo que de pronto Bella pensara otra vez en besarlo.

Volviéndose lentamente, con esa sonrisa engreída en su lugar, respondió, "Sip."

"¿Tu nombre es Labios Dulces?" Al decirlo, no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que cruzó sus labios. La idea de que esta hermosa, _sexy_ e exasperante criatura respondiera a Labios Dulces la divertía enormemente. Él le sonrió en respuesta.

"¿No me crees?"

"No, no te creo," lo desafió. La melancolía de antes estaba desapareciendo.

En un instante, él había cruzado el espacio entre ellos, inclinándose nuevamente por encima de la barra, a solo centímetros de su rostro.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no los pruebas para ver si es cierto?" Su rosada lengua salió y humedeció lentamente su labio inferior.

 _Santo cielo._

 _Creo que mis bragas se acaban de desintegrar._

La mente de Bella en seguida se imaginó deleitándose de sus magníficos, húmedos y regordetes labios con un poco de barba haciendo cosquillas a su rostro, luego su cuello y la parte superior de sus senos, a medida que se abría camino hacia su parte baja.

 _¡MIERDA! Estás pensando de nuevo en tener sexo con él._

 _Para de una vez… lo que me gustaría que se parara._

 _¡BASTA! ¿Qué pasa contigo?_

Bella trató de centrarse en la barra frente a ella, pero era obvio que sus palabras la habían afectado. Mientras luchaba por controlarse, una vez más estaba molesta por el poder que este extrañó tenía sobre ella.

"¿Das por sentado que toda mujer que entra aquí quiere besar tu trasero?" Le dijo con brusquedad, molesta porque sucedía que tenía razón.

Él se rio nuevamente, y ella se sorprendió conteniendo otra sonrisa cuando vio su boca, porque quería seguir enojada.

"En realidad no creí que quisieras besar mi trasero. Es lindo, lo sé." Le guiñó un ojo. "Pero, si es lo que te gusta, estoy feliz de complacerte." Sacó su cadera y jugando se dio una nalgada en el trasero.

 _Me está matando._

 _¡Sip, voy a morir todo por dos putas monedas de veinticinco centavos!_

 _¿Cómo demonios sabe que creo que es lindo?_

 _¿Me pregunto si me dejaría darle una nalgada?_

 _¡BASTA!_

Él la observó con atención. Sus ojos examinando su alma. Bella se preguntó si realmente estaba leyendo su mente, pero eso era imposible. Tal vez solo era así de bueno leyendo a la gente. Dado el escrutinio con que la miraba, no le sorprendería si no sabía ya su talla de sujetador.

"Muy bien, para responder tu pregunta con seriedad, no, no solo lo doy por sentado. Y, por cierto, esa es la última pregunta que respondo hasta que sigas las reglas."

Bella pensó en vender el rojo pedazo de basura estacionado afuera que la había puesto en este predicamento. Si tuviera un coche adecuado, fiable y que ahorre combustible, no estaría aquí ahora soportando esta tortura.

Él volvió a contar las bebidas en el siguiente refrigerador. Solo la idea de llamarlo Labios Dulces la hacía sonreír de nuevo. Se preguntó por qué algo tan tonto e inocente era en realidad tan poderoso como para levantarle el ánimo aun cuando quería resistirse. Se preguntó cómo sería esté lugar completamente lleno en un viernes por la noche.

 _¿Todo el mundo estaría sonriendo al ordenar sus bebidas solo por la regla dos?_

"Disculpa, Labios Dulces…"

Él se dio la vuelta al instante para verla otra vez. "Sí, Muñeca."

"¿Muñeca?" Puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa seguía en su lugar.

Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ya que estás usando mi nombre, tengo que llamarte de alguna manera. De otra forma, sería grosero de mi parte." Ahí estaba esa sonrisa engreída de nuevo.

 _Tú, jodido bastardo descarado. Juguemos, ¿quieres?_

"Si crees que voy a decirte mi nombre, estás equivocado."

Bella estaba de verdad empezando a disfrutar esto. Él seguía siendo terriblemente irritante, pero su picardía era contagiosa. La exasperaba y la hacía perder el control como nadie más lo hacía, pero también la hacía sonreír y sentir extrañamente liberada.

"Como tú gustes. Me gusta Muñeca, así que no me importa."

Bella trató de ocultar su diversión porque sabía que eso solo lo alentaría más.

"Labios de Azúcar, necesito un par de monedas de veinticinco para el teléfono."

Labios Dulces se volvió a acercar a ella y se estaba inclinando en la barra otra vez.

"Wow, ni siquiera sé tu nombre; primero es sexo y ahora me estás pidiendo dinero." Se le quedó mirando otro momento.

Ella no retrocedió sino que mantuvo contacto visual, aun cuando casi la mataba el hacerlo, resistió el impulso de pensar de nuevo en sexo con él.

 _Dios, es precioso._

"Entonces, ¿qué recibo yo por mis monedas de veinticinco?" Preguntó, lamiéndose deliberadamente los labios.

 _¡Que te jodan!_

 _NO vas a besarlo por una moneda de veinticinco._

 _No. No. ¡NO!_

Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en su boca. Trató de contener el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda por la emoción. Sería tan fácil inclinarse un poco hacia el frente y dejar que sus labios tocaran los de él. Suavemente. Probando. Provocando.

 _¿De verdad sabe dulce?_

Deseaba desesperadamente averiguarlo, pero entonces él ganaría esta batalla de lo que demonios fuera esto.

Entrecerrándole sus ojos, ella le habló en voz baja. "Nada."

"Bueno, no voy a darte ninguna moneda."

"Bien." Mirando más allá en la barra, encontró al barman rubio todavía atento a su intercambio. Había terminado de lustrar los vasos y sacó un banco solo para sentarse y observar como interactuaban.

"¿Podrías por favor darte la vuelta?" Bella le pidió.

"Lo que sea por una linda dama," le respondió.

Bella vio cuando se puso de pie y se volvió hacia la pared de espejo del bar, revelando la palabra PASTELITO en su espalda. Incapaz de contenerse, Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rompió en carcajadas.

"Oh, vamos." Miró a los dos hombres sonrientes. "¿Labios Dulces y Pastelito?"

El rubio—bueno, Pastelito—ahora se acercó a ella.

"Querida, ¿te estás riendo de mi nombre?" Le preguntó con una expresión seria. "No olvides la Regla Número Tres. Sucede que quiero que me llamen Pastelito, me gusta."

Bella mordió su labio en un intento de detener su risa. De los dos, él parecía dulce, y no quería ofenderlo de ninguna forma. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle a Pastelito unas monedas, tres chicas se acercaron a la barra. Estaba riendo y felices y obviamente habían estado aquí antes.

"Hola, Pastelito," dijeron al unísono.

"Damas, ya hace tiempo que no las veía," les respondió, sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja. "¿Va a ser lo de siempre, o se animan a probar una de mis nuevas creaciones?"

Todas las chicas le hablaron efusivamente y comenzaron a ordenar cócteles frutales que Bella nunca antes había escuchado. Viendo sacar varias botellas de alcohol de la barra, se dio cuenta que se iba a llevar su tiempo, y eso la dejaba sin ninguna opción más que regresar con Labios Dulces por sus monedas.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él, lo encontró observándola con atención.

 _¿Qué daría por un par de monedas de veinticinco?_

 _Mmmm…_

"Entonces, Labios Dulces, en qué quedamos con esas monedas, ¿eh?" Le sonrió, está vez fue genuina.

"¿Problemas de coche?" Él preguntó.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" Bella empezó a preocuparse por este tipo.

"Estás estacionada afuera, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

Se encogió de hombros como si fuera toda la explicación que se necesitaba. Se miraron el uno al otro por otro minuto o dos antes de que él rompiera el silencio.

"¿Qué recibo a cambio?"

"¿Qué quieres?" Ella preguntó, resignada finalmente al hecho de que iba a tener que seguir sus reglas del juego.

"Quiero que sigas las reglas."

"No puedo. Es muy difícil," admitió, aunque la incomodaba el hacerlo.

Él le sonrió con sinceridad esta vez, sin un atisbo de arrogancia bajo la superficie. Incluso se veía más guapo cuando su rostro no tenía pintada esa sonrisa engreída.

"Ah, por fin estás siendo honesta. Ese es un comienzo. Gracias." Se apoyó sobre la barra con sus brazos cruzados, colocándolo a la altura de ella. Podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Entonces, te ofrezco un trato. Te presto las monedas. Tienes que devolvérmelas aquí mañana por la noche después del trabajo, pero antes de que lo haga, quiero que pienses en lo que deseas. ¿Qué te gustaría en este momento para que te sientas feliz y liberada? Tal vez sea algo que puedo darte—tal vez no—pero quiero que lo pienses. ¿Trato?"

Bella tenía que aceptar que este trato era mucho más fácil de lo que había estado esperando. Pensó que de seguro tendría que besarlo ya que estaba tan convencido que ella lo quería. Al escuchar sus palabras, sintió alivio y quiso intentar lo que le había sugerido.

"Trato. Te devolveré las monedas mañana por la noche."

"Bien. Cierra los ojos." Su voz tersa y el entorno inusual del lugar le facilito el hacerlo. Bella cerró sus ojos y se sujetó del barandal de latón para equilibrarse.

"Ahora, piensa en la única cosa que te haría sentir viva y liberada en este momento. Cualquier cosa que desees, si todo fuera posible."

Ante la mención de la palabra desear, los pensamientos sexuales de Bella surgieron de nuevo. Amaba su voz. Era suave a sus oídos, y se preguntaba si también podría cantar. Silenciando su mente, pensó en lo que quería en ese momento.

 _¿Qué terminaría un día en el infierno de buena manera?_

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

 _Oh Dios, sí, un orgasmo._

 _Pero cómo…_

 _Oh, de él. Sí, de este irritante y_ sexy _extraño. Puede darme uno y las monedas._

 _Pero dónde…_

 _En alguna parte dónde nunca lo haría. ¿Dónde? Solo se tú… solo siente…_

 _Oh, sí, aquí… sobre la barra… en público… con su lengua._

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe cuando la imagen de ella sentada en la barra, con la falda arriba, sus rodillas abiertas con los talones enganchados en el barandal para detenerse, mientras él enterraba su cabeza entre sus piernas, la dejó en _shock_.

Labios Dulces no estaba frente a ella. Estaba de pie frente a la caja registradora abierta, sus dedos pellizcando el puente de su nariz con fuerza. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Bella sintió como si le hubiese caído un rayo. De repente se sintió culpable por verlo así en su mente. No era correcto. Ella odiaba cuando los hombres la trataban como un objeto sexual, y sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Quería disculparse, pero no encontraba su voz.

Él se acercó y colocó dos monedas de veinticinco centavos sobre la barra frente a ella. Habló con voz ronca, "Hay un teléfono de monedas en el pasillo afuera de los baños." Señaló hacia la puerta que había visto antes pero no la miró. Algo no estaba bien. Algo había cambiado desde que Bella hizo lo que le pidió. Con la necesidad de escapar, Bella voló hacia la seguridad del silencioso pasillo.

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

 _¿Por qué pensé eso?_

 _Por supuesto que no me gustaría nada más, pero simplemente no es correcto._

 _¡Debería pedirle disculpas, pero él va a preguntar que por qué!_

Al hacer su llamada, arregló que viniera una grúa. Afortunadamente tenía una tarjeta de crédito de emergencia en su casa para ocasiones como esta. Regresando de nuevo al bar, se sentía como una prisionera caminando hacia la horca. Cuando salió del pasillo, Labios Dulces estaba parado junto a la barra donde ella estaba antes. Estaba limpiando la superficie de madera pulida, pero sus movimientos eran rígidos y tensos.

Bella se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y lo vio sacar la pequeña toalla de mano que estaba metida en su bolsillo trasero y la extendió sobre la barra. Notando su presencia, le tendió su mano a ella.

"Ven aquí," le pidió.

Bella notó que su voz estaba todavía ronca y un poco temblorosa. Era casi como si estuviese teniendo los mismos problemas formando las palabras como ella. Colocando su mano vacilante en la suya, ella se sorprendió por el deseo de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

Él la miró por un momento antes de hablar.

"No pensé que quisieras ensuciar tu falda."

 _¿Qué?_

 _No… no es posible._

"¿A qué te refieres?" El miedo subió por su espalda.

"Bueno, si quieres sentarte en la barra mientras hago esto, creo que tu falda se va a ensuciar," le explicó.

Bella jadeó y trató de apartar su mano. Él se aferró a sus dedos y no la soltó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Susurró, segura de no querer saber la respuesta, porque simplemente no era posible.

"Podemos esperar hasta que los otros se vayan, pero dudo que en realidad les importe. Sé que tienes prisa."

"¿De qué—estás—hablando?" Preguntó, ahora absolutamente petrificada.

Mordiendo su labio, él la miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

"De darte tu orgasmo."

 _¡JODIDA!_

 _¡MIERDA!_

* * *

 **(1) La Stella Artois es una cerveza lager elaborada inicialmente en Lovaina, Bélgica en el año de 1366 por el famoso Franco Aglieri, quien era uno de los más importantes elaboradores de cerveza en esos momentos. Una cerveza para consumirla en Navidad, de ahí el nombre de Stella, en latín "estrella", por la estrella de Belén.**

 **(2) Dame Edna Everage es un personaje creado e interpretado por el comediante australiano Barry Humphries , famoso por su cabello de color lila "Tonalidad glicinia" y gafas de ojos de gato, su flor favorita, el gladiolo y su saludo ruidosa: "Hola, zarigüeyas!"**

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí tienen la nueva traducción chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo y me hagan saber que les pareció. La historia tiene de todo, drama, humor y poco de acción. Espero que esta también se convierta en una de sus historias preferidas. Estaré esperando ansiosa su respuesta, recuerden que sus reviews son los que me mantienen presente con ustedes, consiguiendo nuevas historias y tratando de ser constante con las actualizaciones. Un gracias no cuesta nada :)**_


	2. La Isla de Gilligan

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2—La Isla de Gilligan**

 **Nota de traductora:** Los comentarios en negrita arriba de cada capítulo son comentarios de la autora explicando el tema del capítulo, los programas en que se basan. Yo solo los traduje.

 **La Isla de Gilligan:**

 **Programa de televisión de 1964—67 sobre siete hombres y una mujer que naufragaron en una isla tropical. Échale un vistazo en YouTube.**

Bella nunca había estado tan aliviada que su jefe estuviese fuera de la ciudad. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y bebió su tercera taza de café negro caliente. Apenas había pegado el ojo, y su agotamiento mental poco a poco le estaba pasando factura. Durante toda la noche, había permanecido despierta repasando el mierdero mental que había sido su tarde anterior.

 _Simplemente no es posible._

 _No puede leer mentes._

Bella había salido del bar como un gato con la cola en llamas después que él pronunció esas tres palabritas.

 _De darte tu orgasmo._

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Había corrido por la calle poniendo mucha distancia entre ella y ese escalofriante hombre mientras esperaba a que llegara la grúa.

 _Simplemente no es posible._

El intercomunicador en su oficina sonó, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos.

"Craigslea y Asociados. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?"

"Soy yo, Rose. Ábreme, B."

"Oh, gracias a Dios."

Bella presionó el botón para dejar entrar a su amiga. Era un almuerzo como terapia de emergencia, y Bella nunca había estado más agradecida con su amiga que cuando Rose dijo que estaba libre para almorzar. Agarrando su bolso, Bella encontró a Rose en el pasillo, y se fueron de inmediato.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Rose le preguntó a Bella mientras caminaban hacia Central Park como si hubiese un simulacro de incendio.

"Te explicaré cuando lleguemos allí. Me estoy volviendo loca, Rose."

"Dime algo que no sepa, ¿pero qué te tiene tan molesta?"

"No me creerás cuando te lo cuente," respondió Bella, tirando de Rose hacia el otro lado de la calle entre los coches que esperaban. Bella nunca rompía las reglas, incluyendo el cruzar imprudentemente una calle concurrida de Manhattan. Ahora Rose tenía curiosidad.

….

Edward fumaba mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del callejón detrás del bar. Los ojos de Jasper nunca lo dejaron durante todo ese tiempo.

"Quiero decir, en serio, hombre. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo," dijo Jasper, todavía enojado.

"Lo sé. ¿Está bien? Lo sé," respondió Edward, deteniendo su vuelta solo para hablar. Estaba igual de molesto consigo mismo como lo estaban Alice y Jasper.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Mira, sé que estás molesto, pero no tienes idea cómo fue."

"Oh, vamos, Edward. Toda tu vida has mirado en las mentes de la gente."

"Nunca en una como esta. J, ella piensa en HD jodido _Tecnicolor_. Hablo en serio, hombre. No se parece a nada de lo que haya visto en mi vida. Su mente funciona diferente a la de los demás," trató de explicar.

Jasper estaba sentado en el concreto sucio entre dos enormes contenedores de reciclaje llenos de envases vacíos mientras observaba a su mejor amigo. Tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto a Edward así de alterado—jamás.

"Sí, pero no sabes nada de ella, y le dijiste algo vital sobre ti. Eso es peligroso," señaló Jasper.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿No sé nada sobre ella? Esas son pendejadas. En los diez minutos que estuvo aquí, aprendí tanta mierda de ella que me asusta. Con la forma en que piensa, es como si me estuviera hablando directamente a mí." Edward empezó a contar lo que sabía sobre ella con sus dedos. "Se siente sola. Tiene un jefe que no le agrada y que tiene una obsesión extraña con las obras de arte realmente feas. Algo pasa con sus padres porque cuando piensa en ellos se pone triste, pero es más que solo tristeza. Fue a la universidad. Tiene una camioneta que no funciona, pero que ama de todos modos. Tiene miedo de sí misma, y quién le gustaría ser, o más bien, decepcionar a otros con quién quiere ser. Tiene problemas financieros que se han complicado por algo. Tiene un lado sexual muy pervertido que ni siquiera yo puedo ignorar, y está desesperada por besarme." Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

Jasper no parecía impresionado. Sacudía su cabeza en desaprobación.

"Todo eso en diez minutos, J. Siento como si la conociera."

Jasper negó de nuevo, "No me importa. Ese fue un gran riesgo, Edward. Predecir las bebidas de la gente es una cosa, pero lo que hiciste fue otra. El no decirle a la gente fue tu idea. Tú y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo. Recuerda que ustedes vienen como un conjunto. No se trata solo de ti, Edward. No te olvides de eso," dijo Jasper, poniéndose de pie.

Edward se vio angustiado cuando su mente registró las palabras. "Jazz, mierda. ¡LO SÉ! Lo sé mejor que nadie, créeme. Pero… joder… ella es… no lo sé." Edward le dio una buena calada a su cigarro.

Jasper lo palmeó en el hombro antes de encaminarse hacia la pesada puerta trasera que estaba abierta con una caja de leche vacía. Tocó con su dedo la pintura descascarada cuando habló. "Ni siquiera sabes su nombre, o si volverá."

"Volverá, J. Lo sé. Sino vuelve por otra cosa, lo hará para devolver mis monedas. Me lo prometió, y ella mantiene su palabra."

….

El sol se filtró por entre los árboles bajo los cuales las chicas estaban sentadas, haciendo extrañas y misteriosas figuras en el pasto verde. Estaban agradecidas por el calor en este frío día invernal.

"Espera, déjame ver si lo entendí. ¿Él puede leer tu mente?" Dijo Rose, tratando de contener su risa.

"Sí," Bella dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose como una completa tonta mientras se escuchaba a sí misma contarle a Rose de su tarde anterior.

"¿Lee mentes?"

"Eso fue lo que dije, Rose. ¿De qué otra forma explicas el que supiera lo que estaba pensando?" Bella se sonrojó otra vez.

Admitirle a su amiga exactamente qué había pasado por su mente era vergonzoso por decir lo menos, aunque Rose le había chocado los cinco cuando terminó.

"Entonces, ¿a qué hora vamos a presentarnos ahí esta noche?"

"¿Qué?" Bella exclamó. "De ninguna manera."

"Claro que sí. Vamos a regresar. Quiero verlo por mí misma, sobre todo si él es tan atractivo como dices que es."

Bella rodó sus ojos. "Rose, no hay forma de que pueda verlo de nuevo a la cara después de lo que obviamente vio en mi cabeza. Es humillante. Probablemente piensa que soy algún tipo de maniática pervertida."

Rose se echó a reír. "Ah, tierra a Bella, una maniática del sexo es la chica de los sueños de todos los hombres."

"Sí, bueno, entonces lo estaría engañando, ¿no crees?" Replicó Bella.

"Pendejadas. Tal vez este tipo es exactamente lo que necesitas ahora—alguien que te haga sentir viva para variar. O sea, no olvides que él fue quien lo ofreció."

Bella le dio una mordida a su sándwich con esperanza de que Rose se olvidara de la idea de volver ahí. Aunque sentía curiosidad por Labios Dulces y su "habilidad", la asustaba. La forma en que ella actuó y las cosas que él le hizo sentir en esos minutos de verdad la inquietó, sin mencionar lo exasperante que él era.

 _No es posible solo ser tú. La vida es demasiado complicada._

Sintió que la tristeza la invadía como una pesada nube de lluvia bloqueando el sol.

 _Simplemente no puedo._

 _No sé cómo ser yo._

….

Bella estaba tres puertas más allá del bar, recargada contra una tienda abandonada, tratando de respirar.

"Rose, no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto," murmuró.

 _¿Cómo se supone que lo vea a los ojos después de lo que vio?_

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? Bella, ¿qué 'pero' le puedes poner a este tipo Labios Dulces? En primer lugar, puede leer las mentes. Eso tiene que ser algo de uno en un millón. ¿No tienes curiosidad? En segundo lugar, se ofreció a comerte el coño en público. Ahora, para mí, eso grita 'quédatelo'". Rose le guiñó un ojo a Bella tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"¡Rose!"

"Además, dijiste que realmente te sentiste atraída a él. Esa tiene que ser la primera vez desde que te conozco. Pasaste demasiados años saliendo con tipos con los que 'deberías' salir porque tus padres pensaron que eran un buen partido. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de salir con alguien que de verdad puede gustarte. No desperdicies esa oportunidad, B."

"No salí solo con tipos con los que pensaba que debería salir. Salí con tipos que me gustaron," Bella refutó.

Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco. "¿Tengo que darte nombres? Tu madre no tenía idea de quién eras como persona, por eso no me sorprende que sus candidatos fueran terribles."

"Oye, no digas eso. Ella solo trataba de ayudar."

"Bueno, debió haber renunciado hace años a organizarte citas con chicos ridículos. Sus citas te estresaban más que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida. Sin mencionar lo culpable que te sentías por querer romper con ellos. No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos, pero Renee debió dejar tu maldita vida amorosa en paz," dijo Rose, mirando a su amiga con sinceridad.

"Sus intenciones eran buenas, y lo sabes."

"Sí, lo sé, pero ya es hora de que solo seas tú misma, B."

 _Oh mierda._

 _Ser yo misma._

 _¿Por qué es eso tan difícil?_

"Bueno, tu discurso motivacional no me está haciendo sentir mejor."

 _Te extraño, mamá. Sé que solo querías que fuera feliz._

"Lo siento. Está bien, vamos a entrar ahí. Puedes sentarte en alguna parte donde no me estorbes mientras pongo a prueba tu teoría. Si tienes ganas, ordena una bebida. Si no, le devuelves sus monedas, y nos vamos a casa. Sin embargo, voy a divertirme un poco y ver si puede leer mi mente."

Fue el turno de Bella de rodarle los ojos a su amiga. Sabía lo indecente que Rosalie Hale podía ser. Casi sintió lástima de Labios Dulces por un minuto o dos.

Mientras las chicas caminaban hacia el bar, Rose continuó dándole órdenes a Bella sobre su postura, su confianza en sí misma, su falta de un vestuario adecuado, y cómo realmente necesitaba soltarse el cabello por una vez.

 _Desearía que estuvieses hablando de mi cola de caballo._

 _No voy a sacar así las tetas._

 _Y, no voy a follarlo._

Las chicas habían compartido una comida tranquila, de la que Bella apenas si había comido algo, antes de dirigirse al bar. Bella quería que el lugar tuviera muchos clientes, para poder ocultarse entre ellos o sino, sabía que le arrojaría las monedas y saldría corriendo.

Dos grupos de personas estaban parados en la acera fumando y riendo. El constante murmullo de personas pasando un buen rato y el ritmo suave de la música podía escucharse cada vez que la puerta se abría. Un gigante portero fornido estaba al frente de la acordonada línea de personas, revisando las identificaciones. Bella miró a los otros clientes y se sorprendió cuando la mezcla no tenía ni pies ni cabeza: viejos, jóvenes, solteros, parejas. Algunas mujeres vestidas para impresionar, otras llevaban zapatos cómodos y nada de maquillaje.

 _Solo ser. Mmmm…_

 _Me pregunto si toda esta gente está aquí para… solo ser ellos mismos._

El concepto de ser ella misma y hacer lo que quería por una vez en su vida, emocionaba y asustaba a Bella a partes iguales. Las responsabilidades siempre se interponían, y se preguntaba si ahora se ocultaba detrás de ellas como una excusa para prevenir el tener que tomar un riesgo.

Rose empujó a Bella con su codo y le señaló a las dos mujeres esperando en la corta línea frente a ellas. Bella escuchó.

"Él es muy _sexy_. Dios, debería ser ilegal sonreír así," la mujer más cercana a ellas le dijo a su risueña amiga.

"Y que lo digas. Espero tener una oportunidad de que adivine mi bebida esta noche. La semana pasada estuvo muy lleno. Esta noche quiero una piña colada con bombones sobresaliendo en la cima. Nunca adivinará eso, ¿verdad?"

Las chicas se rieron un poco más mientras Rose le daba a Bella una mirada significativa.

 _Mierda._

 _Es verdad._

 _Él puede leer mentes._

 _Demonios._

Bella frotó su estómago, deseando que las náuseas se calmaran, al mismo tiempo que Rose le entregaba al portero sus identificaciones.

Rosalie era bellísima y lo sabía. Una de las cosas que Bella amaba de ella era que estaba en completo control de su vida. Ser una rubia explosiva le daba a Rose seguridad, y los hombres siempre estaban comiendo de su mano. Rose sabía lo que quería y qué hacer para conseguirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un corazón de oro y la amistad de Bella significaba todo para ella.

El portero era mucho más alto que las dos chicas, incluso que Rose con sus piernas sin fin. Bella se preguntó cómo alguien con esa cantidad de músculos podía moverse en realidad.

 _¡Es una enorme montaña de carne!_

"Buenas noches, damas. Bueno, es un placer para el Bar SER el dar la bienvenida a chicas tan hermosas," les dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Ah, sí?" Respondió Rose.

"Lo es…" El portero entrecerró sus ojos para ver sus identificaciones con la poca luz "… señorita Rosalie Hale. Ah, Rose. Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa mujer."

Bella no podía creer la escena frente a ella. Estaba acostumbrada con el paso de los años a ver a tipos arrojarse a los pies de su amiga, pero nunca había escuchado unos piropos tan cursis emitidos con tanta sinceridad. Quería reírse, pero el ver la expresión sincera en su rostro amigable hizo que sintiera algo de lástima por el tipo. Bella sintió que en realidad no era un piropo sino más bien que era de verdad lo que pensaba.

 _¿Solo está siendo él mismo?_

 _¿Es eso lo que en realidad piensa?_

Rose debió haberlo sentido también porque por una vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras y sorprendentemente un toque de color llegó a sus mejillas.

Bella vio cómo el portero se le quedó viendo a Rose a los ojos. No la miraba de arriba abajo o la vio como un objeto de alguna forma. Se veía como si realmente estuviese apreciando su belleza como lo haría con una pintura en una galería. Sonrió otra vez, su sonrisa juvenil parecía fuera de lugar en alguien con un cuerpo que parecía poder matar para ganarse la vida.

"No recuerdo que alguna de ustedes visitara el Bar SER antes. Cada viernes y sábado por la noche, yo…" Señaló hacia sus masivos pectorales con sus dos pulgares "… soy quien escoge al cliente afortunado de SER, y recibe bebidas gratis toda la noche." Sonrió otra vez. "Y, esta noche escojo esta hermosa Rosa." Hizo una reverencia frente a ella como si fuera un gran honor ser el elegido.

"Y, ¿qué tengo que hacer en compensación? Nada es gratis en este mundo," comentó Rose, ahora sospechando de él. Bella reconoció "el aguijón de Rosalie" en su tono.

"Fácil. Usas esto." Sacó una camiseta rosa brillante que había estado colgando de su bolsillo trasero y la sostuvo en su amplio pecho, haciéndola ver más pequeña de lo que era realmente. El color era alarmantemente brillante y tenía la palabra Gilligan en letras negras encima de una foto de Gilligan viendo a la cámara con los ojos viscos.

Bella soltó un resoplido.

 _¡Imposible, amigo! Ella va a preferir morir a usar ese costal rosado._

Rosalie no estaba impresionada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, lo que tuvo el efecto de sacar más sus pechos de la blusa que se alcanzaba a ver por debajo de su chaqueta de piel. Para el crédito del portero, sus ojos nunca dejaron su rostro fruncido.

"No te preocupes, hermosa. Vas a hacer que esto se vea tan bien que todas las mujeres que están allá adentro querrán saber dónde pueden comprar una."

Una vez más, habló de una forma tan sincera que Rose, de hecho, cogió la camiseta y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Bella estaba anonadada.

Él continuó. "Si fuera cualquier otro disfrutando de la noche y te viera aquí, me aseguraría de que nunca pagues por una bebida en toda la noche. Y, si a alguien se le sueltan las manos contigo más tarde, me aseguraré de que sea alguien de quien quieras ese tipo de atención."

 _Oh, eres tan dulce._

En seguida se puso la camiseta rosada por debajo de su caliente chaqueta. Después de un minuto de ajetreo, Rosalie llevaba puesto el modelo rosa brillante, que había anudado justo debajo de su busto de modo que todo lo que podías ver de Gilligan era su tonto sombrero blanco y sus ojos viscos. Como lo había predicho el tipo, sí se veía bien.

 _Típico. Yo me vería como un payaso, y ella se ve linda._

Rose se paró con sus manos en sus caderas y su pecho hacia adelante, enseñándoles a los dos su nuevo atuendo.

"Justo como dije," comentó. "Esta noche, soy El Profesor. Por cierto, vas a tener que responder a Gilligan para recibir tus bebidas." Abriendo la puerta para las dos, les indicó que entraran. "Que tengan una buena noche. Dejen sus preocupaciones en la puerta conmigo, y solo sean ustedes mismas. Oh, y si alguien se acerca demasiado y no quieren eso, solo avísenme."

 _¿Solo ser yo misma?_

 _Joder._

 _¡Tú también, no!_

 _Te aviso que voy a romper las reglas uno y tres._

Cuando las chicas bajaron del último escalón, el mar de clientes moviéndose las tragó. Igual que la ola, los juerguistas iban y venían para acá y para allá mientras las chicas se movían entre ellos. Bella notó que el lugar olía dulce de nuevo, a pesar del gran número de personas apiñadas en el pequeño espacio. Echando un vistazo al área, Bella buscó un punto ventajoso donde pudiera ver a Labios Dulces. Se dirigió hacia el rincón que alojaba la consola, abriéndose camino entre los bailarines dando vueltas. Los cuerpos moviéndose le daban la sensación de protección, pero todavía podía ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de la barra a través del constante movimiento de sus figuras.

"Voy por mi primera bebida gratis. ¿Quieres una?" Rose la llamó por encima del barullo.

Bella negó. Quería concentrarse sin los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo.

 _¡Alcohol, demonios no!_

 _Probablemente le saltaría encima si estuviese un poco alegre._

Bella notó que su _barman_ lector de mentes se detuvo por un momento y miró alrededor. Después de un segundo, volvió a trabajar para terminar la bebida que estaba mezclando con diferentes botellas.

"Es él." Le señaló a Rose.

"Bueno, es lindo, pero no es mi tipo. Aunque aun así voy a divertirme." Dejó a Bella apoyándose en la pared y fue por su primera bebida. Bella se dio cuenta que unas cuantas personas se dieron la vuelta y saludaron a "Gilligan" mientras ella se abría camino en el mar para unirse a aquellos que cubrían la barra, uno encima del otro.

Esta noche, los dos, Labios Dulces y Pastelito llevaban unas ajustadas camisetas de color rosa brillante iguales a la de Rosalie. La única diferencia era que la de Labios Dulces tenía la imagen de Ginger en su pecho, y la de Pastelito tenía a la sonriente y con coletas Mary Ann.

 _Ginger y Mary Ann._

Una vez más, Bella no pude contener la sonrisa que iluminó sus rasgos. Estos chicos eran singulares, eso era seguro. No parecía importarles el ponerse en situaciones embarazosas, o tal vez no pensaban que usar esas camisetas era embarazoso en lo más mínimo.

 _No les importa lo que la gente piense._

 _Realmente no les importa._

 _Dios, desearía que no me importara tanto._

Un pinchazo de celos la atravesó de forma inesperada. No debería estar celosa de la gente que se sentía cómoda consigo misma, pero lo estaba. Quería poder hacer lo que quisiera y al demonio las consecuencias. Su mente acarició la idea de besar a Labios Dulces, o mejor dicho Ginger, y cómo sería.

La cabeza de Ginger se levantó de golpe, y miró hacia el mar de rostros apiñándose a lo largo de la barra. Frunciendo el ceño, sacudió su cabeza y sirvió al siguiente cliente sediento.

 _Mierda, me escuchó._

 _Me está buscando._

 _No, no puede ser._

El corazón de Bella galopó en su pecho. ¿De verdad estaba Ginger buscando su rostro entre la multitud?

 _¿Por qué demonios frunció el ceño?_

 _No debí haber venido._

 _Está enojado conmigo por ser tan grosera y luego salir corriendo._

Luchando contra los deseos de irse, Bella escaneó la multitud en busca de Rose. Su amiga la mataría si la abandonaba tan temprano en la noche, particularmente ahora que Rose tenía un abastecimiento gratis de alcohol. No tardó mucho en localizar el rosa chillón de la camiseta. Rose estaba en el bar y en un momento la atendería Ginger. Bella lo observó con atención por cualquier indicio de que pudiera estar captando las obscenas fantasías de Rose. Él se dedicó a preparar bebidas y apoyarse en la barra para hablar con los clientes. Trabajaba con eficiencia, y Bella lo encontró tentadoramente embriagador para contemplar detrás de la barra. No era de extrañar el que tantas mujeres estuvieran aquí.

 _Probablemente se folla todas las noches a las mujeres que elige._

Otro gesto arrugó su frente, y se preguntó si estaba captando lo que Rose estaba transmitiendo mientras estaba de pie frente a ella. Cuando él notó su camiseta, también se agachó ligeramente, haciéndole una reverencia a Rose y agitando una mano con movimientos exagerados como si ella fuera una reina del viejo mundo. Le tomó un momento llamar la atención de Mary Ann y señaló a Rose. Mary Ann agachó la cabeza en su dirección y luego continuó surtiendo su orden de bebidas.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un momento cuando admiró la impresionante sonrisa que Ginger le dio a Rose al entregarle su enorme cóctel.

 _Joder, es muy hermoso._

Un momento después, Rose estaba parada con Bella bebiendo su cóctel con sabor a fruta.

"Bueno, si me "escuchó", definitivamente no reaccionó, y con lo que estaba pensando, debió haberlo hecho," le dijo.

"¿Estabas pensando claramente?" Bella preguntó, un poco preocupada.

"Sí, seguía repitiéndolo en mi cabeza." Le encogió sus hombros a Bella.

"Pero… eso… quiero decir," Bella tartamudeó.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Soy yo?_

 _¿Imaginé todo esto?_

 _Siempre supe que algo malo pasaba conmigo._

"Rose, me crees, ¿verdad?"

Bella se sintió mareada. Rose miró de ella hacia el misterioso _barman_ y de regreso.

"Haz la prueba. Piensa en tu bar—gasmo y veremos qué pasa," sugirió, su cóctel medio vacío.

Bella tragó, cerrando sus ojos e imaginó la escena de ella sentada en la barra con Labios Dulces—o Ginger—devorándola.

Un fuerte estruendo de vidrio rompiéndose hizo eco por encima del ruido. El sonido provocó que los ojos se Bella se abrieran de golpe. Ginger estaba estupefacto detrás de la barra. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó momentáneamente por su rostro, antes de que maldijera en voz alta por el desastre a sus pies. Todo el bar le gritó y le silbó. Tratando de recuperarse, hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a todos. El _barman_ rubio le dio una escoba antes de darle una palmada en la espalda. Bella se dio cuenta del silencioso intercambio entre ellos cuando se miraron a los ojos. Mary Ann se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo a la gente.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Maldición!_

 _¡Puede escucharme!_

 _Y, otra vez acaba de ver de lo que es capaz mi sucia mente._

 _Maldita sea._

Cuando Bella por fin miró a Rose, ella le estaba sonriendo como una lunática.

"Bueno, bueno, supongo que escuchó eso fuerte y claro," bromeó, echándose a reír.

"No es gracioso."

"Demonios sí, lo es. Vas a tener que enfrentarlo, ¿sabes? Así que deberías dejar de postergarlo. Sabe que estás aquí," le dijo, bebiendo en su pajilla. "Y, querrás disculparte porque por lo que escuché, se le cayó un estante de vasos."

 _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento._

Bella se imaginó estar a los pies de Ginger, aferrándose a sus piernas, suplicando su perdón mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada. Agarró la bebida de Rosalie y le dio un largo trago antes de apartarse de la pared y dirigirse a la multitud, con dos monedas apretadas con fuerza en su sudorosa palma.

Bella se sentía pequeña e insignificante mientras esperaba que él la viera al extremo del bar. El lugar estaba en pleno festejo; en el momento que un cliente era servido su lugar era tomado por otro. Bella esperó pacientemente, repitiendo en su cabeza.

 _Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Perdóname._

 _Yo pagaré los daños. Es solo que lo lamento mucho._

Mary Ann pasó por donde Bella estaba parada, regresando de alguna parte detrás del bar. Llevaba una nueva bandeja de vasos. Miró por segunda vez cuando sus ojos la vieron.

"Buenas noches, Muñeca," le dijo con un guiño rápido.

 _¿Muñeca? Tú también, no._

 _¿Hablaron de mí?_

 _Oh mierda._

Mary Ann le dio un codazo a Ginger cuando pasó a su lado y le indicó con su cabeza donde estaba Bella. Poniendo la bandeja de vasos sobre la encimera, se dirigió a su extremo de la barra y llamó para la siguiente orden.

Bella se sintió como si hubiese sido electrocutada. Ginger colocó el dinero en la caja registradora y le entregó el cambio al cliente, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Bella mientras hacía eso. Desvió la mirada brevemente para colocar unas rodajas de lima en los cuellos de dos cervezas antes de colocarlas sobre la barra. Dándose la vuelta, caminó lentamente hacia ella.

 _Lo siento._

Cuando se acercó, la sonrisa de suficiencia estaba de vuelta, y ella suspiró de alivio. Él se paró con sus manos en sus caderas, sacudiendo su cabeza y conteniendo otra sonrisa.

"Me debes," al fin habló.

 _No parece enojado. Lo siento._

"Lo sé." Bella extendió su palma con las monedas visibles.

"No estoy hablando de las monedas, Muñeca."

"Lo sé," le dijo, retirando su mano con la estúpida y raquítica ofrenda.

 _¿Cómo voy a pagar por eso?_

 _Justo lo que necesitaba—otra deuda._

 _Lo siento._

Su rostro se puso más serio. "Deja de disculparte y no te avergüences."

Bella no pensó que fuera posible sentirse peor de cómo ya se sentía cuando entró aquí antes pero su sucia mente provocando que rompiera cosas la llenó de culpa. Bella estaba empezando a reconocer cuándo era el petulante y arrogante _barman_ , y cuándo era el auténtico tipo decente.

"Voy a hacerte pagar por esos vasos…" la miró como un halcón "… pero no con dinero."

 _Oh Dios mío._

Imágenes de él cobrándose con su cuerpo y ella disfrutándolo inundaron su mente. Cuando lo vio mordiéndose el labio y mirándola como si fuera la cena, aclaró su mente.

 _¡Detente!_

 _¡Él pudo haber visto eso!_

 _¡Mierda!_

"Vas a matarme, Muñeca. Matarme," le dijo, sonriéndole con suficiencia una vez más.

Su momento terminó cuando la joven de pie junto a Bella habló.

"Ginger, la semana pasada estaba demasiado concurrido para que adivinaras mi bebida," le dijo, entregándole un pequeño cilindro dorado.

Ginger hizo girar el cilindro en el aire y lo atrapó de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica. La sonrisa engreída estaba en su apogeo—concentrado en su trabajo.

"Bueno, hagámoslo entonces. ¿Ya escribiste tu orden?"

"Sí." La chica soltó unas risitas.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos."

Edward se centró en la joven frente a él. Parecía estar echándole el ojo, admirando cada detalle. En algún momento, incluso agarró el borde de la barra y se subió para mirarla por completo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Le está revisando sus zapatos?_

Su sonrisa confiada decayó y una pequeña arruga apareció entre sus cejas.

"¿Estás segura de haber decidido?" Preguntó.

"Oh, sí, la decidí la semana pasada."

"Wow, esta podría ser una bebida gratis que se acerca, porque estoy teniendo problemas. Sé que es un cóctel, pero hay algo que no puedo descifrar," declaró con seriedad. Su largo dedo dando golpecitos en su barbilla.

Bella lo estaba estudiando pero miró a la mujer a su lado.

 _Oh Dios mío, sé lo que quiere._

Reconoció a la chica que Rose y ella habían escuchado sin querer mientras esperaban en la línea de afuera. Bella sonrió porque sabía qué bebida planeaba ordenar esta chica.

 _Quiere una piña colada con bombones._

"Umm," dijo Ginger, todavía pensando.

Bella les estaba lanzando dagas con los ojos.

 _¡Mírame!_

 _¿Por qué no me puedes escuchar ahora?_

Su ceño se frunció aún más y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia los de Bella.

 _¡Gracias a Dios! PIÑA COLADA con bombones._

Una expresión de confusión pasó por el rostro de Ginger, y Bella asintió discretamente hacia la chica junto a ella. Preocupada de que él todavía no entendiera, le indicó con los ojos a la chica mientras imaginaba el bonito cóctel.

"Tal parece que me gané una gratis," dijo la chica, pero sonó un poco decepcionada.

"No tan rápido," la corrigió Ginger. "Sé lo que quieres. Solo no estoy seguro que tengamos suficientes bombones en la cocina."

Los chillidos ensordecedores que emitieron las dos chicas convencieron a Bella de que todos los perros en un radio de más de tres kilómetros estarían aullando a la luna.

"Oh Dios mío. No puedo creerlo," la chica chilló.

Ginger le guiñó un ojo a Bella. "Déjame ir a checar en la parte de atrás."

La reacción de la chica había confirmado que la bebida en la que Bella estaba pensando, ciertamente era para la chica de pie a su lado. Edward se preguntó cómo en el cielo sabía ella lo que esta extraña quería.

Un momento más tarde, volvió con un tarro de esponjosos bombones rosados en la mano.

"Entonces, ¿una piña colada acompañada con bombones?" Confirmó.

Las chicas suspiraron al unísono, y Bella juró que casi podía sentir sus corazones queriéndose salir de sus pechos.

 _¡Oh, por amor de Dios! Tranquilícense, mujeres._

 _Sí, como si yo estuviera tan controlada cuando usa sus encantos conmigo._

 _Pero espera… no pudo escucharla._

"Sí, es exactamente eso. Eres asombroso," la chica dijo emocionada.

Bella quería vomitar. Ginger la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a preparar el cóctel. Comprendió que él había seguido su monólogo interno.

 _¡Maldita sea! Tengo que ser más cuidadosa._

 _No pienses nada._

 _¡No pienses nada!_

Ginger de pronto se rio con fuerza mientras encendía la licuadora. Fascinadas por su gracia detrás de la barra, las tres mujeres estaban hipnotizadas. Se agachó y sacó un tubo transparente de rebanadas de piña del último estante del refrigerador.

 _¡Dios, deja de tentarme con ese trasero!_

 _¡Basta!_

Colocando su hermosa creación sobre la barra, Ginger cogió el cilindro dorado y lo abrió. Desdoblando el pedacito de papel, confirmó la orden de bebida.

"Lo siento, corazón, vas a tener que pagar por esta," le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La chica dejó un billete de veinte sobre el mostrador. "Quédate con el cambio, Ginger," le dijo con un suspiro.

Ginger se movió para pararse frente a Bella. Se le quedó mirando por un segundo o dos antes de lamerse los labios lentamente.

 _Mmm… besar esos… DETENTE._

Sonriendo, él le dijo, "No debería provocarte después de que me ayudaras. Supongo que te debo una bebida."

"Lo dudo. En la cuenta de quién le debe a quién, definitivamente tú llevas la delantera."

"Aun así, déjame invitarte una bebida."

Bella pensó en una enorme coca de cereza. Estaba sedienta por los nervios de antes.

"¿En serio? ¿Nada de alcohol esta noche?" Él le preguntó, sacando su labio inferior en decepción.

Bella negó y vio como puso un chorro de jarabe de cereza y una poco de granadina sobre hielo y lo llenó con coca. Lo decoró con dos brillantes cerezas y lo deslizó por la barra hacia ella.

Bella sabía que le estaba sonriendo como una lunática, y no quería que su intercambio terminara. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder, pero el bar estaba lleno a toda su capacidad y otros clientes estaban esperando su turno.

"¿Tienes algún descanso?" Le preguntó.

"Te estás muriendo por tenerme a solas, ¿eh?"

Bella se arrepintió del preguntar al instante.

 _Bastardo descarado._

 _No voy a besarte._

"Oh, lo harás," le respondió con seguridad. "Sí, tendré un descanso en una hora. Cuando veas que me voy, ve con Emmett… Quiero decir, El Profesor, y te mostrará la parte de atrás."

 _Así que la montaña de carne tiene un nombre…_

Los pensamientos de Bella fueron interrumpidos cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Ginger. Era como si hubiese comido algo desagradable.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó.

"Nada. Te veré como en una hora."

En los siguientes sesenta y tres minutos, Bella vio a Rosalie, o Gilligan como solo respondía ahora, beberse un cóctel gratis tras otro. Bella sugirió a intervalos regulares que su alegre amiga en realidad, debería beber un poco de agua, pero fue rechazada con un gesto de su mano e insultos como "aguafiestas" y "desabrida". Bella no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a Rose así de borracha. Estaba bailando libremente con cualquier participante dispuesto y tenía varios nuevos "amigos", no el comportamiento usual que Bella acostumbraba ver cuando iban a clubes.

Bella vio cómo una mujer bajita con cabello corto se acercó a Ginger por detrás de la barra. Le hizo un gesto con su cabeza, y él se agachó para hablarle al oído. A Bella le pareció algo íntimo, y se preguntó quién era esta mujer para él. Después de un momento, él desapareció. Bella lo tomó como su señal para ir a buscar a Emmett, pero le preocupaba dejar sola a Rose en su estado actual. Saliendo al aire frío, tocó al enorme portero en la espalda mientras se volvía a poner su abrigo.

"Hola," le dijo, dándose la vuelta.

"Hola, um, Ginger me dijo que tú podrías mostrarme el camino hacia la parte de atrás."

"¿En serio?" La montaña de carne la miró por un momento como si estuviera por decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión.

"¿Está bien?" Le preguntó. Bella había sido educada para nunca ser impertinente.

"Sí, lo siento. Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa." Él comenzó a caminar hacia una entrada que corría a un costado del edificio. Bella lo siguió, sintiéndose fuera de lugar entrando a un callejón oscuro en la ciudad con un extraño.

 _Papá me mataría._

 _Debo de estar loca._

 _Solo relájate. Él parece dulce._

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Bella vio a Ginger salir por la puerta trasera. Ahora llevaba una sudadera negra, pero la capucha estaba abajo. Pateó una caja de leche en la entrada para mantenerla abierta. Había una sola luz fluorescente en la pared encima de la puerta. Proyectaba unas extrañas sombras alrededor del abarrotado espacio. Enormes contenedores, pilas de tarimas de entrega vacías y cajas de cartón ensuciaban el área.

 _Wow, que romántico._

 _Basta. No hay nada romántico aquí._

 _Nada de besos. ¡Ninguno!_

Em golpeó su puño contra el de Ginger. "Su dama, señor."

Cuando regresaba por el callejón, Bella lo llamó, "Oye, ¿podrías, por favor, cuidar a Rose por mí? Está bastante pasada de copas."

"Será un placer." Sonrió.

 _Dios, es enorme._

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Ginger recargado contra la pared. Un pie descansando en el enladrillado mientras encendía un cigarrillo e inhalaba profundamente.

 _¿Ahora, qué?_

 _No pensaste en esto, ¿verdad, genio?_

 _¡Voy a sonar como una loca!_

 _¡Tal vez estoy loca!_

Era difícil distinguir sus rasgos a la distancia con la penumbra, pero estaba segura que estaba tratando de no sonreír. Bella se sentía nerviosa bajo su mirada. De hecho, deseaba que la molesta sonrisa engreída volviera. Tan pronto como pensó en eso y volvió. Continuó sonriéndola de forma engreída, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba con su dedo índice que se acercara.

 _Oh mierda._

 _Cerca = peligro._

"¿Por qué no te acercas para que no tengamos que gritar?"

"Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada que hablar, en absoluto," le respondió, sintiéndose valiente. Había algo en su presencia que hacía que perdiera la cordura. Por lo general, nunca era así de franca, pero cuando estaba cerca de él, súbitamente tenía el coraje de un león.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, muñeca?"

"Deja de llamarme así."

"Dime tu nombre entonces."

"Dime tu nombre."

Durante su corto intercambio, Bella se había acercado. No pudo contenerse de imitar su posición contra la pared junto a él. Había una extraña atracción proveniente de él que encontraba muy difícil de resistir. Quería dejarse llevar por ella, pero al mismo tiempo, también sentía el extraño impulso de luchar contra ella.

"Es Ginger," le dijo.

 _¿Estás tratando de molestarme a propósito?_

"Pensé que era Labios Dulces."

"Es el que quieras que sea," le dijo, mirándola como si fuera comestible.

 _Oh, por favor._

Bella se estaba molestando por sus tácticas de evasión. Tenía preguntas para las que quería respuestas, y el que la eludiera estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía. Necesitaba saber si volverse loca debería ser añadido a su lista de problemas actuales. Él había terminado su cigarrillo y se giró hacia ella, apoyando su hombro contra la pared. Agachándose una vez más, invadió su espacio personal.

 _Oh por Dios, esos labios se están acercando._

 _Besarlo sería delicioso. Lo sé._

 _Joder, tengo tantas ganas de besarlo._

Bella intentó evitar centrarse en su boca, pero al mirarlo a los ojos hizo que el no pensar en sexo fuera aún más difícil. Tenía la mirada más intensa, y la hizo sentir desnuda. Cuando se sentía desnuda, pensaba en sexo, y el ciclo de tratar de no pensar en sexo con este hermoso hombre comenzaba de nuevo.

 _Oh mierda._

"Dime tu nombre," dijo cerca de su oído. "No puedo besarte a menos que sepa tu nombre."

 _¡Oh joder, joder!_

 _Controla tu mierda, Swan._

"No me vas a besar," le dijo, la confusión aclarándose lo suficiente en su mente para alejarse de su boca que avanzaba. Bella miró al desorden alrededor. Su mirada la estaba haciendo perder su determinación. A esta distancia su cuerpo estaba muy consciente de él junto a ella. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler lo que quedaba del cigarrillo, lo que solo la hizo pensar en su boca nuevamente.

Él la miró furioso, acercándose. "Bueno, deja de pensar en besarme si no quieres que lo haga," le dijo con brusquedad.

El repentino cambio en su tono la tomó por sorpresa.

 _¿Qué de—?_

 _No me grites._

 _Puedo pensar lo que se me dé la gana, gracias._

Bella se preguntó de dónde salió este tipo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a molestarse cuando era él el que estaba husmeando en su cabeza sin ser invitado? Bella se apartó de la pared y lo miró. Iba a mantenerse firme. Ya no iba a hacer que se sintiera fuera de control.

"Salte de mi cabeza si no te gusta," le espetó en respuesta.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Su mirada fue dura y no mostró ninguna emoción.

Edward estaba arrepentido en su interior por dejarle saber de forma tan obvia que había estado viendo sus pensamientos en el bar. Jasper iba a sacarle las bolas cuando se enterara.

"Oh, puras pendejadas."

Él tomó una respiración profunda y tomó un segundo cigarrillo.

"Dime tu nombre, por favor," le imploró a ella.

 _¿Qué demonios te importa de todos modos?_

"Es señora Howell," respondió, sonriéndole con suficiencia. Bella imaginó a este glorioso dios del sexo estrellando sus labios con la esposa del canoso millonario **(1)**.

"Oh, Dios, ¡joder! Detén eso," siseó, al mismo tiempo que agarraba el puente de su nariz, viéndose como si estuviera sufriendo.

Bella se asustó por su arrebato pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que había visto su imagen de él besuqueándose con alguien de la tercera edad.

 _Oh, ¿por qué no pensé en esto antes?_

 _¿Quieres hacerte el petulante, chico?_

 _Bueno, píllate esto._

"Dime tu nombre," insistió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No."

"Bien."

Centró cada partícula de su ser en imaginar a a Ginger— el _barman,_ no a Ginger, la pelirroja estrella de cine— y a la señora Howell llegar a cada una de las bases entre unas hojas de palmera en la arena.

"¡Jesucristo! Ya basta," rugió, apartándose de ella como si se hubiese acercado demasiado a algún mortífero campo de fuerza.

Bella continuó pensando en el joven hombre y la persona de la tercera edad restregándose furiosamente.

"Maldición, es Edward. ¿Está bien? Es Edward."

* * *

 **(1) La Señora Howell es otro personaje de la Isla de Gilligan, es una señora mayor esposa de un millonario. Si quieren una imagen del personaje, pueden verlo en mi grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz", el link está en mi perfil.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ya descubrieron un poco más de nuestro barman lector de mentes, y como ya se dieron cuenta Bella encontró una manera muy particular de doblegarlo jajajaja. Veremos hasta que grado le funciona. Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me digan que les pareció y me cuenten sus teorías. Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué creen que estaba tan enojado Jasper con Edward por dejar que Bella descubriera su don? ¿Entendieron que hay de especial en la mente de Bella que atrae tanto a Edward? Espero que como siempre, me dejen saber qué tanto están disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Marie Edwards, Sarai GN, kitty, Lady Etain Engel, SummerLove20, Arlette Cullen Swan, Pam Malfoy Black, xelatwi, Gabriela Cullen, Marlencullen, Marta Salazar, Tahirizhita grey pattz, jgav28, Laura Katherine, Paulina, Sully YM, Adriu, Antonia, patymdn, YessyVL13, Krom, anybella, freedom2604, Bertlin, Wawis Cullen, AriiPattinson, dushakis, Merce, Kimm, maribel, Tata XOXO, ginnicullenswan, lagie, bbluelilas, ValeH1996, Sei, Manligrez, tulgarita, Ana, glow0718, LulyPeralta, Roxy Sanchez, Shikara65, rosy canul, Ericastelo, Mafer, EmmaBe, amogv, Tsuruga Lia1412 y algunos anónimos. Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva traducción y por animarme a seguir con sus palabras. No sé todavía los días de actualización, estoy descansando un poco de ritmo que tenía con Sear. Pero sí será seguido ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Batman y Robin

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Batman y Robin: Serie de televisión de 1966-1968 protagonizada por Adam West y Burt Ward—del tiempo cuando los disfraces de los superhéroes de verdad parecían como si los hombres llevaran los calzones por fuera, y los efectos especiales te hacían llorar de la risa. ¿Quién estaba súper enamorada de Adam West? Levanten las manos. Youtube: Lo Mejor de Batman/Bruce Wayne 1966.**

 **Capítulo Tres - Batman y Robin**

 **Nota de la traductora:** No acostumbro dejar notas aquí pero es necesario en este capi para que lo entiendan más. Voy a dejar los nombres de los personajes en su 'vida real' en inglés porque es necesario para un juego de palabras que usa la autora con el nombre de Robin, en español 'Ricardo Tapia' en inglés 'Richard 'Dick' Grayson. ¿Ya vieron por qué? Si no, aquí les va: 'Dick' en inglés es usado para 'polla' y también para referirse a alguien que se comporta como un cretino. Recuerden muy bien esto al llegar casi al final del capítulo.

Bella miraba fijamente a un muy encabronado Edward.

 _Edward._

Estaba alucinada de que su idea hubiese funcionado, y la realización del poder que ella controlaba comenzó a abrirse paso en los dos. Nunca antes había estado en control de nada, incluyendo su propia vida adulta. Ahora que había recibido una pequeña probada del poder, decidió que le gustaba.

"Dime cómo lo haces," le demandó, su confianza aumentando.

"¿Misionero o de perrito? No estoy seguro que va más de acuerdo contigo," espetó con sarcasmo.

"¿Qué?"

"Quieres que te diga cómo _lo hago_. Sería más fácil si me dejaras darte una demostración. Puedo saltarme lo del beso si no es lo tuyo."

 _¡Bastardo!_

Bella forzó a su mente a no distraerse por su mención de hacerle cosas rudas. Bajo circunstancias normales, si un tipo tan alto como Edward la estuviera fulminando con la mirada con esa fuerza tan letal en un callejón oscuro y sucio, de seguro se hubiese desmayado, pero se sentía segura y a salvo. Se sentía viva y liberada—sensaciones que eran muy desconocidas para ella.

"¿Cómo lees las mentes?"

"Las únicas cosas que leo son libros y el periódico, cariño."

"No me llames así. Sé que lees lo que hay en mi cabeza," insistió.

"Suena como que perdiste la tuya si me preguntas." Su tono fue mordaz y cruel.

"Bien."

Bella cerró sus ojos y dejó que su imaginación volara.

"¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Le gritó.

Bella respingó momentáneamente al presenciar su arrebato. Despejó su mente y preguntó de nuevo.

"Dime cómo lo haces."

Edward estaba absolutamente furioso.

"¿Qué? ¿Para que puedas contarle a todo el mundo sobre el fenómeno de feria que descubriste?"

"No, nunca haría eso," le respondió, de verdad sorprendida.

"Sí, como no, como si no hubieras ido corriendo con tu pequeña amiga rubia a la primera oportunidad que tuviste y le contarás."

 _¡Joder!_

 _Lo hice._

"Yo… um… bueno," tartamudeó.

"¡Exacto!" Le escupió. Su mirada la hizo sentir como si fuera el odiado enemigo, y esa idea era devastadora.

"Juro que no diré nada más, pero tienes que decirme," le dijo con algo de desesperación.

"No _tengo_ que hacer nada," dijo furioso.

"¡Oye! Si husmeas en mi mente, entonces tienes que hacerlo," le dijo, de repente enojada otra vez. "Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dejaste saber si no querías que lo supiera?" Bella no iba a dejar el tema.

"No te dije nada," le dijo desafiante.

 _Demonios, eres insufrible._

"Te ofreciste a… a… bueno, ayer," le dijo.

"¿Me ofrecí a qué… exactamente?" Se inclinaba hacia ella con las manos en sus caderas, sus ojos en llamas por la furia.

"Sabes lo que te ofreciste a hacer." Bella no podía obligarse a decirlo porque ella misma todavía no podía creerlo. "Pero ahora me pregunto si hubieses tenido las bolas de cumplirlo de verdad si no hubieras salido corriendo."

"Supongo que nunca lo sabrás."

 _¡Aaagghhh! Dios, maldito seas._

"¡Dime!" Le gritó.

"Mi descanso terminó." La empujó para pasar y pateó la caja de leche con una cantidad alarmante de fuerza.

"No hemos terminado," le dijo, tratando de seguirlo. "Edward," le gritó cuando se esfumó detrás de la pesada puerta.

Antes de que hiciera clic, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Bella estaba de frente a una mirada salvaje que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

"No lo hagas…" Le apuntó hacia el rostro con su dedo "… no te atrevas a llamarme así adentro o te prohibiré la entrada."

La puerta se azotó y la luz se apagó. Bella se quedó estupefacta en la oscuridad, recuperándose por su encuentro.

 _¡Qué pendejo!_

 _¡Es un cerdo!_

 _¡Un idiota!_

 _¡Vete a la mierda, Ginger!_

Nunca en su vida le habían hablado de esa forma. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan increíblemente enojada, pero tampoco, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada.

Al entrar furiosa al bar por la puerta principal, ignoró la sonrisa de bienvenida de Emmett. Estaba segura de parecer que estaba poseída por cómo se sentía, pero no le importaba. Que a Bella Swan no le importara lo que la gente pensaba—era algo sin precedente.

 _Cómo se atreve a empezar esto y no querer terminarlo._

 _Tú—¿me oyes ahora? Podrías haberte guardado tus pequeñas habilidades, pero no… ¡me ofreciste orgasmos!_

Pasando a empujones a través de la multitud, Bella se encaminó a la barra.

Edward había regresado a tomar órdenes, y Bella podía darse cuenta que seguía visiblemente molesto. Trató de sonreírle a sus clientes, pero ella podía ver más allá de su fachada. Frente a la barra, Bella cerró los ojos y concentró su mente.

 _¡Toma esa, idiota!_

 _Quieres_ sexy _, te voy a dar_ sexy _._

"Mierda," él gritó por encima de la atronadora música.

Bella levantó la vista y lo vio pellizcándose el puente de la nariz otra vez. Sacudió su cabeza y se disculpó con el tipo asustado al que le estaba entregando una bebida en ese momento. Mary Ann se acercó a él en la caja registradora viéndose preocupado, y Bella supuso que le estaba preguntando si estaba bien. Edward solo sacudió su cabeza y empujó a su amigo con rudeza antes de girarse para servir al siguiente cliente.

Bella continuó pensando en diferentes posiciones comprometedoras—involucrando a los dos bármanes. Quería acción, entonces Bella le dio acción—al estilo hombre contra hombre.

Edward frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de dolor pero no tuvo más arrebatos.

Un agudo chillido conocido distrajo a Bella de su tortura mental.

 _Mierda._

 _Rosalie._

Como si su camiseta color rosa brillante no fuera suficiente, estaba colgada a la espalda de Emmett haciendo imposible el que pasara desapercibida. Parecía estar "montándolo" como una loca vaquera. Una mano se aferraba al cuello de él, mientras la otra estaba en el aire, haciendo continuos movimientos circulares mientras se balanceaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su espalda.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

 _¿A quién en el cielo está tratando de lazar?_

 _¿Cómo carajos voy a llevarla a casa?_

Rosalie también se estaba carcajeando y gritando, y no parecía estar molestando a su musculoso corcel en lo más mínimo. Bella dejó la barra y volvió a pasar a través del gentío a empujones para seguir a Emmett de vuelta a la puerta.

Afuera en la calle, el entusiasmo de Rose no parecía disminuir.

"Rose," Bella le gritó. "Shhh. Deja de hacer eso."

Emmett solo se rio. "Es dinamita pura, mi pequeña Rosie."

Se agachó y dejó que Rose se deslizara de su espalda al suelo.

"Awww," gimió. "Todavía no había terminado." Se meció un poco y le hizo un puchero al enorme tipo.

Bella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera llegar muy lejos, Rose se le lanzó—esta vez fue un ataque frontal. Con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, trató de besarlo, pero la altura de él le dio una clara desventaja.

"Oye, oye, pequeña," le dijo, agarrando sus muñecas y tratando de liberarse.

"Rosalie Hale, detente en este momento." Bella trató de ayudar, pero como la mayoría de la gente borracha, se movía con sorprendente velocidad cuando tenían la mente fija en algo. Bella se dio por vencida en tratar de volverle a poner la chaqueta de cuero a Rose. Eventualmente le daría frío y se la pondría ella misma.

Su segundo ataque al portero involucró un montón de saltos de borracha. Se veía como un cachondo conejito Energizer defectuoso.

 _¡Oh, santo cielo!_

Emmett comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que trataba de sujetarla. Al final, la forzó a darse la vuelta y la pegó a su pecho con sus dos brazos rodeándola firmemente, sosteniendo sus errantes manos. A ella no pareció molestarle y siguió tratando de besarlo desde su complicado ángulo. Cuando falló, se quedó quieta pero solo por un momento. Un brillo travieso llenó sus ojos antes de que empezara a frotar su trasero de forma bastante obvia contra las caderas de él.

"Oye," él gritó, intentando separar su cuerpo de ella sin dejarla ir.

"Oh, vamos, grandote. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" Rose preguntó, tratado de parecer tímida.

Bella no pudo contener la carcajada. En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Rose, nunca había presenciado que actuara de esa forma. Rose siempre estaba en control—incluso cuando estaba borracha. Lo que sea que esos bármanes pusieran en sus bebidas, valía oro.

"¿Cómo voy llevarla a casa así?" Bella preguntó mientras veía a Rose seguir tratando de frotarse contra Emmett.

"Ah, ¿viven juntas?" Preguntó, sus caderas alejándose de las de ella en un extraño tango con la espalda pegada al frente.

"No, pero si me ayudas a llevarla a su casa, yo puedo llegar a la mía."

Arrastró a Rose de regreso a la puerta y habló con otro portero mucho más pequeño.

"No hay problema. Podremos ubicar un taxi a una cuadra o dos," le dijo a Bella antes de cargar a Rose por la calle.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Bella y Emmett finalmente metieron a Rose en su cama, profundamente dormida. Se había pasado todo el viaje a casa tratando de acosar sexualmente al portero, pero él lo tomó como un verdadero caballero.

Afuera del edifico de Rose, Bella le agradeció por su ayuda una vez más. Estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiese aprovechado del estado lujurioso de Rose. Realmente era dulce.

"Bien, gracias otra vez, Emmett," le dijo.

"Oye, soy El Profesor," respondió, sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta. "Edward me dijo accidentalmente tu nombre, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie."

Emmett la observó de nuevo, ligeramente parecido a como lo había hecho antes, cuando le pidió que le mostrara la parte de atrás.

"¿Edward se presentó contigo?" Le preguntó.

"No precisamente." Ahora se sentía culpable por forzarlo a que sus labios dijeran su nombre con su asalto mental. "¿Tienes mucho de conocerlo?"

Los ojos de Emmett le dijeron que no iba a delatar a su amigo, o jefe, o lo que sea que Edward fuera para él.

"Está bien, supongo que debería preguntarle a Edward si quiero saber de él, ¿eh?" Preguntó.

El alivio invadió los rasgos felices de Em. "Sí, eso será mejor. Mira, ¿por qué no te acompaño a tu casa? No me sentiría bien si te dejara caminar sola a estas horas de la noche."

Caminaron juntos, conversando cómodamente. Emmett era un libro abierto cuando se le preguntaba sobre él, y admitió sin reservas que Rosalie Hale era la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida. Bella encontró eso dulce, considerando que el reciente comportamiento de Rosalie fue todo menos bonito. Él accedió a no compartir con Edward ninguna información que Bella hubiera compartido de sí misma con él. Era lo justo desde el punto de vista de Emmett, e hizo a Bella feliz. Él también le pidió que volviera a llevar pronto a Rose al Bar SER. Bella fue evasiva con su respuesta porque no estaba segura de querer regresar a SER en el futuro cercano pero no quería mentirle al primer tipo honesto que había conocido en su vida.

….

Jasper se estaba agarrando el estómago porque le dolía de reírse con tantas ganas.

"¿ _Nos_ estaba imaginando besándonos?" Soltó en un jadeo entre carcajadas.

"No fue solo besándonos," gruñó Edward. "Fueron… fueron… besos agresivos. Estabas encima de mí como un puto sarpullido."

El rostro de Edward lucía incómodo al recordar claramente las imágenes que Bella había dejado grabadas en su mente.

"Entonces por eso no dejabas de empujarme."

"¿Qué?" Alice preguntó. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la lustrosa barra de madera viendo a sus chicos.

"Pensé que tenía migraña y seguía acercándome a él, pero cada vez que lo hacía él me empujaba." Jasper limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de risa que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada antes beber de una botella con un líquido color ámbar. Hizo una mueca al tragar, dando la bienvenida al ardor.

"No es gracioso. No puedo describirte lo gráfica que es su mente."

"Estás en grandes problemas, hermanito. Grandes problemas," dijo Alice.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Dijo con brusquedad, todavía encabronado.

"Ya lo verás."

"Alice, ¿qué has visto?"

"No, tú siempre dices que no quieres saber." Cerró un cierre invisible en sus labios.

Jasper había controlado su risa lo suficiente como para empezar a prepararle a Alice una bebida. La sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro demostraba lo divertido que estaba por la chica que había logrado encabronar a Edward Masen.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás y bebió sin parar.

"Oye, hombre, tranquilo," dijo Jasper.

Edward se desplomó sobre la barra, su cabeza encima de sus brazos cruzados.

"Tú no lo viste, J. Juro que ella tiene la mente más exquisita cuando no me está torturando con ella."

Jasper y Alice se miraron cuando él le dio un brebaje grande y efervescente.

"No es nada parecido a lo que haya visto en mi vida. Es… es…" No tenía palabras. Su ira desaparecía poco a poco gracias al alcohol que empezaba a correr por sus venas. "Ella ve las cosas de forma diferente. Creo que comprendo lo que es ver las cosas de color de rosa, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Alice lo alentó a hablar.

"Pero, no se ve a sí misma con claridad. La imagen que tiene de ella no es nada parecido a la real, y me pone furioso," admitió.

"Bueno, supongo que tu trabajo es ayudarla a cambiar su opinión de sí misma," sugirió Jasper. "¿Conseguiste su número?"

"¡Joder, no! Me estaba torturando. Como si fuera a pedirle su número." Su enojo no estaba muy por debajo de la superficie.

"Espera, le dejaste saber lo que haces, no se asustó con eso, de verdad sientes atracción por ella, ¿y aun así no conseguiste su teléfono?"

"Ella me enfurece. ¿Por qué querría llamarla? Además, estás olvidando algo. Yo no salgo en citas—jamás."

Jasper rodó sus ojos. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿no puede ser que sigas con eso?"

"J, déjalo así. No es de tu incumbencia," Edward le dijo con seriedad.

"De hecho, _es_ de mi incumbencia cuando empiezas a maldecir a los clientes y a destrozar la cristalería."

Edward agarró la botella de whisky y se fue furioso sin decir una palabra más.

…..

 _Ring ring_.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Rose?"

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, gracias al cielo. Solo llamaba para asegurarme que seguías con vida."

"Muy apenas. Mi mente está reproduciendo un extraño conjunto de eventos que no es posible que yo haya hecho," gimió.

"Oh, lo hiciste," dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"De ninguna manera montaría a un tipo en un club. Jamás."

El silencio de Bella lo dijo todo.

"Mierda. Dime que no permitiste que montara a cualquier extraño. ¡Oh dios! Dime que no permitiste que un extraño cualquiera viniera a casa conmigo." Sonaba alarmada, y Bella podía escuchar el susurro de las sábanas. Bella se echó a reír, imaginándose a Rose revisándose para ver si seguía vestida. Bella disfrutó que al fin le hubiese encontrado una falla a su perfecta amiga.

"En primer lugar, no 'dejé'" que hicieras nada. Estabas totalmente fuera de control. En segundo, el señor Extraño Cualquiera te ayudó a llegar a casa, pero educadamente se rehusó a ceder a tus insinuaciones sexuales."

"¿Eh? ¿Mis insinuaciones sexuales?"

Bella puso al tanto a su amiga de las partes de la noche anterior de las que ella había sido testigo. Al principio, Rose estaba aliviada de que el señor EC hubiese sido un caballero, pero al final de la llamada, su ego estaba herido por el hecho de que le había dicho que no. Jamás ningún hombre le decía que no a Rosalie Hale. Bella le informó que su excesivo ego la estaba haciendo sentir asqueada ya que las mujeres que eran simples mortales estaban bastante acostumbradas a que no todos los hombres que se cruzaran en su camino cayeran a sus pies.

"Lo siento," dijo Rose, pero Bella podía darse cuenta que no lo dijo en serio. "Entonces, ¿besaste al señor Bar-gasmo?"

"Deja de llamarlo así, y no."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no."

"Bella, sé que lo deseas, porque si no, nunca te hubieses imaginado esa pequeña fantasía que él leyó en tu mente. ¿Trató él de besarte?"

"Bueno, probablemente lo hubiese hecho si lo dejara."

"¡Bella!"

"Mira, es complicado. Me vuelve loca."

"Sí, pero por mi experiencia eso significa que el sexo va a ser electrizante," añadió Rose.

"Para él es un juego," dijo Bella, como si eso le diera la razón para no besarlo.

"No me digas. Se le llama el juego de las citas. Y, noticia de última hora—es divertido."

"No soy buena en ese juego."

"Bueno, tal vez deberías empezar a jugarlo, porque lectores de mentes _sexys_ no se presentan muy seguido."

….

Se necesitaron dos semanas sin parar con la insistencia constante de Rosalie antes de que Bella cediera y aceptara regresar al Bar SER.

Bella dijo que Rose estaba obsesionada con el hecho de que un hombre le había dicho que no y que esa era la única razón por la que estaba tan desesperada en regresar. Rose negó terminantemente esa acusación, pero en su interior quería saber qué le pasaba a este tipo Emmett. Si tenía una esposa o novia, entonces estaba bien… un novio era improbable ya que estaba segura que había estado coqueteando con ella al comienzo de la noche, pero además de eso, tenía que saber por qué le dijo que no.

Bella se había pasado las últimas dos semanas sintiéndose en conflicto y aún más sola. No superar la regla número tres de "solo ser uno mismo". La hacía preguntarse quién era realmente ella, y dónde quería estar, pero la realidad siempre la derribaba cuando empezaba a creer que su vida podía ser diferente. Trató de no pensar en Edward y sus labios dulces, y la loca sensación de sentirse viva que experimentaba al estar en su presencia. No podía negar que hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y su cuerpo vibrara. Secretamente, Bella pasó más de unas cuantas noches imaginando cómo se sentiría si dijera que sí la próxima vez que le ofreciera besarla. Sin embargo, la idea de que fuera posible que durmiera con un tipo tan ardiente como Edward la hizo querer correr y ocultarse. Ese era el territorio de Rosalie, no el de Bella. Por lo general los hombres no la notaban, y hombres del nivel de Edward definitivamente no notaban a Bella Swan.

La constante lucha en su mente, combinada con la forma en que había terminado el último encuentro, tenían a Bella menos que entusiasmada en volver. Como resultado, no puso ningún esfuerzo extra en su apariencia cuando finalmente accedió a regresar. Sus opciones de ropa eran limitadas en el mejor de los casos, ya que su presupuesto nunca le permitía ninguna frivolidad en la vida, y cualquier dinero que gastaba en ropa lo usaba para ahorrarlo para un nuevo traje sastre para mantener a su jefe contento.

Trató de ignorar la mirada de reproche de Rose mientras esperaban en la línea afuera del bar. A Bella le encantaba usar _jeans_ , y los negros que llevaba puestos eran sus favoritos. También odiaba usar tacones después de las horas de trabajo, por lo que sus zapatos bajos eran justamente lo que quería ponerse. Esta noche, había dejado su cabello suelto. Estaba limpio y lacio, por lo que no podía entender cómo podía Rose insistir en eso también. No es como si alguna vez hubiese tenido éxito cuando trató de rizar su cabello, y Rose sabía eso. Los rizadores en las manos de Bella solo conducían al desastre, y el olor a cabello quemado en realidad no era el _look_ que buscaba. Bella tenía que admitir que su camiseta de los Muppets de los ochenta podría haber llevado lo "casual" a nuevas alturas, pero era lo que tenía deseos de usar. El bar se ponía calientito cuando estaba lleno, así que sabía que podía dejar su chaqueta una vez que entraran.

"No vengas llorando a buscarme cuando él te ignore por llevar ese atuendo," le dijo Rose.

"Si solo está interesado en cómo me veo, entonces este juego terminó antes de que empiece," Bella replicó.

 _No lo entiendes, Rose._

 _No tengo dinero para gastar como tú._

"¿Te mataría comprar algo _sexy_ y nuevo de vez en cuando?"

"Rose, por favor, no lo hagas."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya estás ahorrando para tu retiro?"

 _¡Sí, los asilos son mi forma de soltarme el pelo!_

"Sucede que me gusta mi ropa, así que si quieres que me quede, entonces cierra la boca o si no me voy a casa." Una vez más Bella se sorprendió hablando bruscamente. Nunca le habría hablado así a su amiga, pero por alguna razón ahora, solo quería hacer lo que quería. Quería simplemente ser ella misma.

 _Solo ser… ser yo misma._

 _Quiero agradar por mis jeans y esta tonta camiseta, no por zapatos de tacón de aguja y sujetadores push-up._

 _Tal vez puedo ser yo misma…_

"Bueno, si es mi bella Rosie," dijo Emmett con su vozarrón. "Mi noche de viernes acaba de hacerse más brillante. Empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí."

Era evidente que el portero había tomado a Rose desprevenida una vez más. "He estado ocupada," le respondió con frialdad.

"Sip, supongo que una dama como tú nunca tiene una noche libre." Se escuchó un poco melancólico al decirlo. "Si hubiese sabido que venías, habría apartado mi camiseta del Bar SER de la suerte para ti."

"¿Crees que es una buena idea después de la última vez?" Bella habló.

"Hola," la saludó Em con una enorme sonrisa. "Probablemente tienes razón, pero nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad de hacerle caballito a mi Rosie cada vez que lo desee."

 _Pobrecito hombre, ella va a comerte para cenar._

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó Rose. Bella podría jurar que la temperatura bajó un par de grados. La Reina de Hielo estaba a punto de atacar. "No pensé que me recordaras."

Emmet parecía afligido. "Pero, te ayudé a llegar a casa. Por supuesto que te recuerdo."

"Podrías haber llamado ya que sabes dónde vivo."

"Yo… yo… no pensé que fuera correcto de mi parte. He estado esperando a que volvieras," le dijo en voz baja.

"Oh, entonces tengo que volver corriendo a ti. ¿Así es cómo operas? ¿Haces que las mujeres te rueguen?"

 _Ella puede ser una verdadera perra._

La expresión en el rostro de Emmett casi mató a Bella. Se sintió herido por las palabras de Rose, y evidentemente no sabía cómo resolverlo. Bella deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero eso solo haría que Rose se enojara más.

"No, Rosie. Es solo que no quería que pensaras que solo quería _eso_. Ya sabes. Nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer. Estaba esperando que regresaras para que tal vez pudiera pedirte que salieras conmigo en un verdadera cita."

Bella estaba impresionada de que hubiese podido decir las palabras, y una vez más, Rosalie fue tomada desprevenida.

"¿Una verdadera cita? No lo creo."

 _¿Qué? Te estás muriendo por salir con él._

 _¡Malditos juegos de citas!_

 _Los odio._

"No puedo decir que me sorprenda. No creí que una mujer bonita como tú, llegaría a notar a un gorila de puerta como yo. Pero, está bien. Comprendo," terminó de decir, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto. "Sigues siendo mi hermosa Rosie, y voy a seguir cuidando de ti si me necesitas. A ti también, Bella." Se hizo a un lado para que las mujeres pudieran entrar al bar.

 _Oh, eres demasiado bueno para ella, dulce Emmett._

Cuando Bella estaba por bajar las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y preguntó, "Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre esta noche?"

"Soy Alfred," Emmett dijo con una enorme sonrisa, su rechazo al parecer olvidado.

Al final de las escaleras, Bella agarró a Rose por el codo.

"¿Qué fue eso? Sé que quieres salir a una cita con él, Rose."

"Dah, se llama hacerse la difícil."

 _Me tienes que estar jodiendo._

"¿Qué? ¿Tú te haces la difícil, pero se supone que yo juegue luchitas con la lengua con el primer tipo que me lo ofrezca?" Bella preguntó, claramente molesta. Se dio cuenta que el Bar SER se estaba convirtiendo en un sinónimo de sentimientos de molestia e ira, y se preguntó si eso era sano.

"Sé cómo jugar a hacerme la difícil. Tú no sabes cómo jugar para nada, por lo tanto, solo deberías 'jugar' y con todo—siempre que surja la oportunidad," dijo Rose, sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y abrirse paso hacia la barra.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, había seguido a Rose al bar. El mar de gente se había abierto para su amiga como a menudo sucedía, y Bella siempre se maravillaba por lo diferente que la gente la trataba en comparación a Rose.

Los bármanes estaban vestidos con camisetas de color morado eléctrico con brillosas letras plateadas de molde en sus pechos. Una decía DICK y la otra BRUCE.

 _Dick, Bruce y Alfred… ¿quién, por todos los cielos?_

Rose le dio un codazo a Bella cuando Dick se inclinó para sacar varias bebidas de colores embotelladas del refrigerador directamente frente a ellas.

"Así que, ¿la camiseta de hoy es propaganda?" Preguntó.

La música estaba fuerte esta noche, y Bella tenía problemas para escuchar.

"¿Qué?" Gritó.

"¿Su camiseta está dando propaganda a lo que carga, o cómo se comporta?" Le dijo de nuevo, sonriendo.

 _¿Lo que carga? ¿Qué?_

 _¡Oh mierda!_

 _¿Qué tan grande es la polla de Edward?_

 _Por la forma en que se comporta, tiene que ser enorme._

Dick se irguió y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos posándose en Bella al instante.

 _Oh mierda… NO DEBES PENSAR._

Él le sonrió de forma engreída antes de inclinarse rápidamente sobre la barra hacia ella.

"Oh, sí… es lo bastante grande para hacerte sonreír, Muñeca," le dijo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, él volvió con su cliente, carcajeándose.

 _¡Ese bastardo petulante!_

 _Lo suficientemente grande para mí, ¿eh?_

 _DEJA DE PENSAR._

 _¡BASTA!_

Bella sabía que se estaba sonrojando no solo por haber sido atrapada pensando en su polla, sino también por la confirmación de él a su pregunta. Tuvo que tratar con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en un desnudo y bien dotado Edward ahora que puso la idea en su mente.

 _¿Podría mi vida ser más humillante?_

 _Piensa en chocolate._

 _Piensa en gatitos._

 _No pienses en su po… DETENTE._

Bella estaba segura que seguía pasando frente a ellas a propósito. Los siguientes tres clientes que sirvió, necesitó de algo que estaba frente a ella. Cada vez, sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, y le sonreía o guiñaba un ojo. La atención de él no hizo nada para sofocar el fuego quemando sus mejillas, sobre todo cuando lamió sus labios lentamente.

Rose estaba sonriendo al observar su interacción. Tenía esa mirada que decía "te lo dije".

"¿Vas a beber esta noche?" Rose le preguntó a Bella, esperando que dijera que sí porque su amiga necesitaba relajarse.

"No."

"Oh, vamos, B. Vive un poco. Míralo. Claramente está interesado en follarte."

"¡Rose! ¡Dios! No estoy interesada en eso, gracias."

"Bueno, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando como una colegiala?"

"Cierra la boca."

Bella encontró su molestia reapareciendo de nuevo.

 _¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con mi vida sexual?_

 _Un polvo no va a cambiar lo jodida que está mi vida._

 _Por Dios._

Edward levantó la vista. Su rostro estaba serio, y si Bella no lo conociera, le parecería preocupado.

 _¡No sientas lástima por mí!_

 _Basta… gatitos… chocolate…_

La idea de tener que vigilar sus pensamientos personales era difícil de comprender. Nunca antes había tenido que controlar su parloteo interno, y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta lo mucho que hablaba consigo misma. Se preguntó brevemente si era normal, o si en realidad estaba loca, antes de que se detuviera y tratara de acallar su mente. Era casi imposible debido a que se sentía inquieta y frustrada y algo excitada.

 _Este lugar es malo para mi presión._

Edward se detuvo frente a ellas. Era su turno de ordenar.

"Damas," les dijo.

"Oh, Dick," gimió Rosalie.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _No pienses en duras y grandes pollas… no lo… ¡mierda!_

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Edward estaba a solo centímetros de su rostro. Para cualquier otra persona parecería como si estuviese tratando de escuchar su orden por encima del barullo.

"No te detengas ahora, nena. Me gusta el rumbo que llevaba ese pensamiento, pero en verdad creo que tengo que besarte antes de que hagamos _eso_ ," le dijo, lo bastante fuerte para que ella escuchara.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. Lo deseaba, pero odiaba el control que tenía sobre ella. Estaba molesta de que pudiera arrancar las fantasías de su mente cuando ella no tenía idea de lo que él estaba pensando.

Entrecerrándole los ojos, le dijo, "¿En serio? Bueno, en realidad esto es más de mi gusto."

Bella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos porque quería ver su reacción mientras pensaba en Dick y Bruce con sus lenguas entrelazadas. Los imaginó detrás del atestado bar, besándose como dos adolescentes cachondos.

La única reacción que Bella recibió de su asalto mental al encantador barman, fue que cerró brevemente los ojos una vez. Sabía que la estaba leyendo fuerte y claro, pero su reacción violenta estaba ausente. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada como un reto silencioso y aumentó los detalles de la imagen a una versión más de adultos. Edward se mantuvo firme y le sostuvo la mirada, todavía sin demostrar emoción.

Un segundo más tarde, él silbó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la barra antes de lamerse deliberadamente los labios.

 _Mierda. ¡Qué tienen esos malditos labios!_

 _Concéntrate._

 _Dick y Bruce besándose… Dick y Bruce restregándose… Dick besando a Bruce…_

El barman rubio asintió, terminó de servir a su cliente y caminó tranquilamente hacia Dick. Los ojos de Bella casi se salieron de sus cuencas por la forma en que el tipo rubio estaba mirando a Edward.

 _No. Jodas._

 _No lo haría._

Edward le dio a Bella una expresión engreída y se volvió para encarar a Bruce, que se había detenido a centímetros de él. Todo el bar parecía estar observando a la pareja cuando Bruce levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Dick. Bella notó por primera vez que Dick era varios centímetros más alto que Bruce.

Ese movimiento captó la atención de aquellos que todavía no se habían detenido a ver el _show_. Dick le guiñó un ojo a su compañero de barra y luego presionó sus mojados labios contra su boca. Los dos hombres se quedaron con los labios pegados para que todo el mundo los viera. Bella sintió que su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que el bar estalló en gritos y aplausos mientras los dos hombres se besuqueaban.

 _Que me jodan. No puedo creerlo._

En poco tiempo, los chicos se separaron. Bruce parecía estar locamente enamorado y se volvió para ver a los clientes agarrando su pecho donde estaba localizado su corazón. Dick sonrió y lanzó un puño al aire como si fuera un campeón. Varios de los gais presentes en el bar gritaron pidiendo una repetición.

Rose se inclinó y despertó a Bella de su trance. " _Wow_ , creo que de verdad me va a gustar este tipo," le dijo.

Nada podía borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de Dick cuando volvió a pararse frente a Bella.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Muñeca. Ahora, ¿qué puedo darte?"

 _Mierda._

 _Creo que me gustó eso._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¡No!_

 _¡Sí! Hombres besándose es algo ardiente._

 _¡No!_

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

"Alcohol. Solo alcohol," dijo.

La risa de él podía oírse por encima de la ahora extra entusiasmada multitud. "En seguida. Creo que necesitas un Dick especial."

 _Dick…_

 _Joder..._

 _Gatitos y chocolate…_

 _Gatitos y chocolate…_

Bella se sentía mareada, asqueada, débil y cachonda todo al mismo tiempo. En la ronda tres de Dick Vs. Bella—definitivamente Dick había ganado.

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja estos dos me encantan. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este encuentro como con los otros dos. Ahora, ¿notaron que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas con Edward? Desde ahora les aviso que por algo el fic no está calificado como humor, la autora lo usa mucho y lo seguirá usando, pero, traten de familiarizarse con las personalidades de los personajes para que puedan vivir la historia y entender sus reacciones. Por lo pronto, ¿cómo describirían a Bella? ¿Qué han aprendido de ella en estos tres capis? En este, lo que Edward le dice a Jasper y Alice es una buena pista para entenderla y comprender sus reacciones. Espero que me puedan decir en sus reviews sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes lo dejaron en el capi anterior: Clara-Catorce, nnuma76, Mary de cullen, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Tsuruga Lia1412, shamyx, Diablillo07, Adriu, labluegirl94, Paulina, EmDreams Hunter, mindita04, Lunita Black27, gaby9387, Marlecullen, YessyVl13, patymdn, angelabarmtz, Hanna D.L, Marie Edwards, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, Yoliki, Wawis Cullen, Marta Salazar, SummerLove20, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, NAIARA23, Sol.43, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxana, LicetSalvatore, Bertlin, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Antonia, tulgarita, Shikara65, Sully YM, , rosy canul, glow0718, EmmaBe, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Los Muppets

**Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es** **FoxxyJ** **, yo solo la traduzco.**

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los Muppets programa de televisión transmitido de 1976-1981 protagonizado por nuestras marionetas favoritas de Jim Henson. El programa está basado en La Rana René manejando un teatro que parece tener más problemas y caos que actuaciones exitosas. Solo imagínense a los Cullens llegando de sorpresa a un episodio. Hay muchos videos en YouTube para que vean.**

 **Capítulo 4 - Los Muppets**

La noche siguiente, Bella se encontró esperando en la línea afuera del Bar SER. Estaba ahí no solo porque Rose quería dar su siguiente movimiento contra Emmett, sino también porque Bella deseaba desesperadamente ver a Edward de nuevo.

La noche anterior, después de que él y Bruce hicieran su espectáculo, en realidad no había tenido otra oportunidad de hablar con él. Había regresado por varios Dick especiales, que eran sorprendentemente suaves al paladar, pero había estado demasiado ajetreado para que Edward y ella hablaran.

Esa noche más temprano, Bella había estado frente al armario lo que sintió como una eternidad. El consejo de Rosalie sobre hacer un esfuerzo resonando en sus oídos. Decidió que quería que Edward la notara, pero lo que a él le gustaría estaba más allá de su comprensión. Su guardarropa realmente necesitaba ayuda. Terminó con unos _jeans_ negros y una blusa de cuello _halter_. La blusa no era nueva, pero era lo único que tenía que se acercaba a mostrar su figura. Esperaba que le gustara, pero se sentía decaída por el hecho de no poder usar lo que de verdad quería. Nuevamente, el concepto de ser ella misma ocupó su mente. Estaba bien cubierta con su grueso abrigo y bufanda hasta que entró.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la blusa, pero tus zapatos no pegan," le dijo Rose.

Bella bajó la vista y vio sus tenis de color morado oscuro. El contraste entre estos y los relucientes zapatos de tacón apenas visibles de Rosalie era risible.

 _Dios, tus pies han de estar congelados._

"Un paso a la vez, Rose."

"Solo estoy agradecida que él no pueda ver tus pies desde el otro lado de la barra."

Rose se veía más alta que Bella, incluso mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Bella sospechaba que estaba tratando de verse más alta a fin de atormentar al pobre Emmett.

"Mis dos chicas favoritas," dijo Em con su vozarrón, sonriéndoles con una expresión de genuina felicidad. "Tenía el presentimiento de que vendrían." Les guiñó un ojo.

"¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso?" Le preguntó Rose, mirando a Emmett como si fuera algo asqueroso pegado en su zapato.

 _S_ _i_ _así es cómo tienes que ser para jugar el juego de las citas, entonces no cuenten conmigo._

Em no pareció afectado por el tono de Rose y sacó una diminuta camiseta color rayo de sol de su bolsillo trasero.

Rose rodó los ojos y extendió su mano para aceptar la camiseta como si le estuviese haciendo un gran favor al portero.

"Lo siento, Rosie. Esta es para la pequeña B."

Bella estaba atónita. "¿Para mí?"

"Sí. Ya verás por qué. Ed… um… el jefe las mandó a hacer especialmente para hoy y me dijo que guardara esta para ti," le dijo, entregándole la camiseta.

Bella la tomó titubeante, sin saber la razón por la que había sido seleccionada. Nunca había ganado nada en su vida, de modo que la experiencia la hacía recelosa, pero eso desapareció rápidamente cuando sostuvo la camiseta.

Estampada al frente de la prenda estaba una imagen a todo color de Gonzo, el Magnífico. Bella se rio con fuerza y abrazó la camiseta a su pecho.

 _Así que sí puedo ser yo misma._

 _Estúpida blusa halter._

 _Gracias a Dios, la puedo cubrir con esto._

"Pensé que te gustaría," sonrió Emmett.

"¿Quién eres tú esta noche, Em? ¿Y por qué no usas camiseta?" Bella preguntó alegremente.

" _Sweetums_ , por supuesto."

Bella se rio otra vez. "Perfecto."

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo," interrumpió una evidentemente molesta Rose.

"Son los Muppets," explicó Bella. Rose seguía viéndose perpleja. "Mi camiseta de anoche. Edward debió haberla notado."

"Genial. Justo lo que necesito, que incite tus elecciones de moda de mierda."

Bella pudo haberse ofendido, pero no iba a permitir que su amiga opacara su emoción.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está la tuya, _Sweetums_?"

Bella podía darse cuenta que Emmett disfrutaba de que usara su "nombre de trabajo" cuando se dirigía a él.

"Ah, me gusta verme profesional todo vestido de negro. Ya sabes, no quiero que los alborotadores piensen que soy un pelele. Además, es difícil conseguir camisetas de mi talla," le dijo.

De todas las cosas que Bella adoraba de Emmett, le gustaba el hecho de que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Lo que veías en Emmett era exactamente lo que recibías. Sin juegos, sin mierdas.

"Es una pena. Tu pecho es lo bastante grande como para que se vea absolutamente genial una camiseta de _Sweetums_.

Em le sonrió una vez más. "¿Mencioné que eres una de mis favoritas?"

Rose se veía como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, pero Bella disfrutó de que el simple hecho de ser honesta con el corpulento portero estaba funcionando mejor que la jodida mental que Rose estaba utilizando.

Una vez dentro, Bella vistió su camiseta de Gonzo con orgullo y se abrió paso entre los felices parranderos para ver que Muppets habían elegido los chicos.

Los dos bármanes sobresalían con su brillante amarillo. Y Bella estuvo contenta de descubrir a Animal y Beto.

 _Animal siempre fue mi favorito._

Como si lo llamaran, Animal escaneó el bar en su busca. La encontró fácilmente a través de la multitud en el bar debido a que su camiseta destacaba tanto como la suya.

"Oigan, gente, despejen el camino. Dejen pasar a Gonzo, el Magnífico," le dijo a la multitud. El mar se abrió, y Bella se acercó a la barra.

"¿Te gusta?" Le dijo, sonriendo y tirando de su camiseta para que ella pudiera ver claramente a Animal.

"Me encanta. Gracias por esta," le dijo, señalando su propia camiseta.

"De nada, y me complace saber que _soy_ tu favorito." Bromeó con ella. "El bar está abierto. ¿Qué va a ser?"

"Un Dick especial, por favor. Estuvieron deliciosos," le dijo esperanzada.

"Lo siento, Muñeca, ese especial terminó, pero, ¿puedo ofrecerte un Orgasmo Animal?"

Bella agradeció tener la barra para sostenerse.

 _Oh Dios, sí._

 _¡Un orgasmo de Animal, por favor!_

 _¡Mierda!_

"Tu tortura es una exquisita clase de dolor, Muñeca. Ruega que no nos encontremos solos esta noche," le dijo, prácticamente gruñéndole.

Bella estaba teniendo problemas para hablar. "Sí… sí, uno de esos suena como lo que necesito," dijo atragantándose.

Esta vez estaba segura que le gruñó antes de volverse para buscar todas las medidas de alcohol que necesitaba.

"Consíganse una habitación," declaró Rose por detrás de ella. "Pero antes de que lo hagan, dame un daiquirí."

Animal regresó y colocó el vaso más alto que Bella había visto en su vida frente a ella. El vaso estaba largo y delgado y media un poco menos de medio metro de alto. Estaba lleno de hielo machacado y un líquido de un vivo color rojo, pero lo que captó la atención de todo el mundo fue el puñado de _jellybeans_ **(1)** que estaban esparcidos entre el hielo. No se parecía en nada al orgasmo tradicional, pero a Bella no le importaba.

"Oh Dios mío."

"Es lo que por lo general dicen _después_ de uno de mis orgasmos."

 _Respira… adentro… afuera… adentro…_

El codo de Rose trajo a Bella de vuelta de su éxtasis imaginario.

"Um… Animal, ¿le puedes dar a Rose un daiquirí, por favor?"

Animal miró por encima de la cabeza de Bella hacia dónde probablemente podía ver a la más alta Rose detrás de ella.

"Ah-ah, Gilligan. Tuviste tu turno y casi nos dejas secos. Gonzo aquí presente…" Le guiñó un ojo a Bella "… es la única que recibe bebidas gratis."

Bella sabía que Rose no manejaría para nada bien esto. Primero, Em había rechazado sus avances sexuales, y ahora Edward también le estaba diciendo que no. Bella estaba desesperada por disfrutar su noche porque para variar, se sentía sorprendentemente libre, así que tenía que mantener feliz a Rose.

"¿Solo esta vez? ¿Por mí?" Preguntó Bella.

Edward la observó por un minuto, y Bella se imaginó a sí misma suplicando a sus pies.

"Solo esta vez," dijo finalmente. "Al parecer no puedo decirte que no, y no puedo permitir que supliques."

Bella pudo sentir a Rose físicamente relajarse detrás de ella.

 _Gracias._

 _Hiciste mi noche mucho más fácil._

Bella estaba atónita por lo amigables que eran los otros clientes con ella mientras fuera el Muppet honorario. Nunca tuvo que esperar en la fila durante la noche y empezaba a preguntarse si la atención que le estaba dando la población masculina era únicamente porque tenía la camiseta afortunada, o si tal vez uno o dos de ellos de verdad la consideraban atractiva.

En su segundo viaje a la barra, Beto se acercó a ella mientras Animal abría una docena de Coronas.

"Buenas noches, Gonzo," le dijo.

"Buenas noches, Beto."

"¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que me digas tu verdadero nombre?" Le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la barra.

"Ninguna," respondió juguetonamente.

"Creo que me debes una."

"¿Cómo así?"

"Porque por ti, tuve que besar a un tipo," le dijo, levantándole las dos cejas.

"Sí, lamento eso."

"¿Tu nombre?"

"Bella," susurró, sus ojos lanzándose hacia Animal. "Solo entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, y es un placer conocerte. Hazme un favor y que no se te ocurran más cosas como esa o mi esposa me matará." La dejó para que esperara a Animal, y Bella sintió una ligera punzada de culpa por no querer que el amable Beto la sirviera.

 _No quiero un orgasmo de Beto._

 _Puaj…_

Tres orgasmos más tarde, la chica de cabello corto de color negro que Bella había visto relevar a Edward la otra noche se acercó a ella y a Rose.

"Hola, ¿quieres una lectura gratis?" Preguntó.

"Disculpa," dijo Bella.

"Soy El Oráculo. Te haré una lectura si quieres."

La expresión estúpida que le dio Bella le dijo a la joven mujer que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. El Oráculo explicó que se le podía encontrar aquí cuatro noches a la semana en la cabina que estaba en una esquina del bar para adivinación y lecturas psíquicas.

"No, gracias," dijo Bella con educación, pero eso explicaba el dulce aroma de incienso que permanecía en el bar.

 _¡Demonios no! Una persona en mi cabeza ya es lo bastante malo._

 _Oh mierda, debe haber escuchado eso._

"¿Estás segura? Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti," dijo El Oráculo, tratando de persuadirla. "Como esta noche llevas la camiseta, es gratis. A todos los demás les cobro."

"No, estoy segura."

"Nunca recibí una lectura gratis cuando use la estúpida camiseta de Gilligan," Rose interrumpió.

"Bien," dijo la mujer bajita, entrecerrándole los ojos a Rose.

Bella pensó que había algo familiar en esos ojos.

"Sígueme, Gilligan," El Oráculo dijo y desapareció entre la multitud.

"No hagas nada que yo no haría," dijo Rose, dejando a Bella.

Bella regresó a su lugar cerca de la rocola. Desde ahí, tenía una vista decente de la mayor parte del bar. Terminando su actual orgasmo, Bella buscó los _jellybeans_ con la pajilla. Notó que un hombre con corte militar, con quien ya había hablado unas cuantas veces de paso, la estaba observando. Bella pensó que era lindo de una forma hosca y se preguntó que poderes ocultos podría tener esta camiseta.

 _Él desde luego no me notaría en una noche normal._

 _Estoy segura que es la camiseta. Es la única razón._

Sintiéndose valiente, Bella decidió que podía tener un orgasmo más y se dirigió hacia la barra. Estaba más que alegre pero no le veía nada malo a emborracharse por una vez. Estaba disfrutando de la embriaguez y la atención adicional. Su presupuesto nunca le permitía tanta diversión, así que decidió dejarse llevar. También quería otra oportunidad de hablar con Edward cuando ordenara.

Entre más se emborrachaba Bella, más difícil le era controlar sus pensamientos mientras lo veía moverse detrás de la barra.

 _Dios, es delicioso._

 _Igualito a sus cocteles._

 _Mmmm… orgásmico._

 _Qué daría por solo uno…_

También le gustaba esa mirada oscura en los ojos de Edward cada vez que le servía. Mientras Bella veía a Edward preparar una bebida para la mujer que estaba junto a ella, sintió una mano deslizarse alrededor de su cadera por detrás.

En el estado embriagado y relajado de Bella, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Podía sentir un cuerpo caliente y duro parado detrás de ella. Bella trató de girarse para ver quién la estaba sujetando. El alcohol no ayudó, y se tropezó, provocando que cayera aún más contra él. Su otro brazo rodeó su cintura para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio, pero permaneció ahí una vez que estuvo estable de nuevo.

Bella soltó una risita. Su noche de flirteo con Animal tenía su cuerpo en alerta máxima, y el repentino contacto íntimo de este extraño la excitó.

 _Oh Dios, quiero sentir más de esto…_

"Hola, hermosa, te he estado observando. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Le preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

El sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello hizo que Bella pensara en Labios Dulces y lo mucho que quería sentir esos labios devorando su cuello.

El extraño se acercó más a ella, y Bella vio que era el señor hosco corte militar.

 _Oh, te sientes bien, chico militar._

 _Siento ganas de bailar._

"Solo quiero un orgasmo más," le dijo, soltando unas risitas.

"Uh," corte militar gruñó. "No tienes que esperar en la barra por uno de esos."

Bella cayó hacia atrás sobre él.

"Ups."

 _¿Se está moviendo el suelo?_

 _¿O tal vez el bar se está moviendo?_

 _Wow, me siento extraña._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

 _Oh sí, orgasmos…_

"Solo soy adicta a los orgasmos de Animal, así que estoy esperando…"

Bella nunca terminó su frase porque Animal estaba ahora frente a ella, y se veía más enojado de lo que nunca antes lo había visto.

"Gonzo," gruñó.

"Hola," le dijo, sonriéndole. Se veía aún mejor si era posible cuando estaba enojado. "Necesito otro orgasssmo."

"Creo que ya tomaste más de los que puedes soportar," le dijo, todavía serio pero con voz más suave.

"Sip, de pronto me siento muy extraña, pero ssse siiennte bien."

"Genial," dijo la voz detrás de ella. "Si el bar no te sirve, entonces puedes bailar conmigo."

Edward se veía letal. Bella sintió que corte militar se alejó un poco de Edward, pero mantuvo su agarre en ella.

"Bebe esto," le dijo, dándole un enorme vaso de agua. "Luego te daré un orgasmo más, Muñeca."

Bella se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba enojada con ella para variar, e hizo lo que le dijo porque estaba cansada de pelear con él. Para cuando se terminó su agua, Animal había colocado un lindo coctel sobre la barra—aunque una versión ligeramente más pequeña.

Deslizó una moneda de veinticinco por la madera hacia ella. "Ve a elegirme una canción de la rocola," le dijo. "Algo de los sesenta." Le dio una diminuta sonrisa, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

Bella se volvió para hacer lo que le pidió. Estaba emocionada de elegir una canción para Edward. Después de dos pasos, recordó que había dejado su orgasmo sobre la barra. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Animal tenía a corte militar por el cuello de su camiseta y le estaba hablando al oído por encima de la barra. Las venas en el cuello de Animal sobresalían.

 _Wow, necesita relajarse._

 _Animal necesita un orgasmo._

Bella volvió a la barra cuando los dos hombres se separaban. Corte militar se fue sin mirarla de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Animal.

"Quiero mi orgasmo."

 _Oh mierda._

"Quiero decir, OLVIDÉ mi orgasmo," gritó para aclararlo y luego se sonrojó con intensidad cuando los clientes que la rodeaban la miraron.

 _No más alcohol._

 _Estos son mortales._

 _Lindos, pero mortales… algo parecido a Animal._

Rose la encontró otra vez, e incluso en el estado de embriaguez de Bella, se dio cuenta que Rose estaba encabronada.

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

"No preguntes. Necesito un trago."

 _¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan de mal humor esta noche?_

 _Todos necesitan orgasmos._

 _¡Orgasmos para todo el mundo!_

Entre cocteles, Bella convenció a su amiga que le hablara de la lectura. Al parecer, El Oráculo había sido dura y le había dicho las cosas como eran. Había señalado que Rose no era una persona agradable y necesitaba reconsiderar cómo alcanzaba sus logros—particularmente en el departamento de citas.

Bella sintió que estaba recibiendo una versión bastante editada y se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil el no reírse porque tendía a estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Voy a bailar," dijo Bella, al darse por vencida en pescar los obstinados caramelitos de su vaso vacío.

 _Son unos cabroncitos resbalosos._

"Voy a estar en la barra," le dijo Rose.

Acercándose al señor corte militar, que estaba de pie al borde de la jadeante aglomeración, Bella preguntó, "¿Ya estás listo para ese baile?"

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.

"No lo creo. Me gusta mi cara como está."

"¿Eh?"

"Tu novio me dijo que la jodería si te tocaba de nuevo, o siquiera pensaba en tocarte, así que creo que paso de ese baile."

 _¿Mi qué?_

 _No…_

 _¡Cómo se atreve!_

 _Mi novio, ¿eh?_

 _No puedo creer que haya hablado por mí._

Tan rápido como un guiño, la embriaguez de Bella desapareció y fue remplazada por furia. Se abrió paso hacia el extremo despejado de la barra.

 _No tenía derecho._

 _No le pertenezco._

El delirio alcohólico tal vez se desvaneció, pero le dio el valor que por lo general no poseía, y marchó furiosa hacia la parte de atrás de la barra, hacia Animal.

"Oye, necesito decirte algo," le dijo, apoyándose en la encimera inferior de la barra.

"No tienes permitido estar aquí. Espera allá," le dijo, señalando el extremo de la barra, para nada contento.

Retrocediendo hasta el extremo de la barra, Bella esperó. Entre más tiempo esperaba, más se molestaba. No le respondía ninguna de sus preguntas sobre sus habilidades, pero hablaba por ella, ahuyentando a posibles parejas de baile.

 _¡Cómo se atreve!_

Encabronados parecía ser el tema de la noche, y Edward se estaba apegando a ese tema cuando se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué? Estoy trabajando y no estoy a tu completa disposición."

"No te quiero a mi completa disposición, y desde luego no quiero que amenaces a mis parejas de baile," explotó.

"Él no _solo_ quería bailar."

"¿Y? Tal vez yo tampoco quería _solo_ bailar."

"Lo que él estaba pensando no era agradable," dijo furioso.

"Oh, entonces ahora puedes leer mentes, pero cuando te pregunté, te hiciste el tonto."

 _Así que no solo es mi mente después de todo._

"Baja la voz," le dijo enojado al oído. "Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto, pero tenía la impresión de que me deseabas…"

Bella lo interrumpió. "Nunca he dicho que te deseaba, así que sal de una puta vez de mi cerebro. Y, antes de que te molestes en ofrecerlo de nuevo, NO quiero besarte. Estoy harta de tus estúpidos juegos."

"Bien. Aquí hay muchas mujeres que sí. Entonces, supongo que dejaré de perder mi tiempo. Pero, que quede claro que no soy el único aquí que está jugando juegos."

"No estoy jugando contigo," le dijo, horrorizada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, entonces?" Le preguntó, levantándole una ceja.

"Agh, como si fuera a decírtelo ahora."

"Como quieras, Muñeca," le dijo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y volver a trabajar.

Bella estaba que echaba humo. Lo había hecho de nuevo. La había hecho enojar tanto que podría escupir. Antes de que pudiera alejarse de la barra, Rose estaba a su lado con una cerveza nueva.

"Nos vamos," Bella le dijo.

"Acabo de pedir esta," se quejó Rose. "Dime lo que pasó mientras me la termino, y luego nos iremos."

Bella intentó no mirar a Animal, pero sus ojos seguían regresando a él. Una vez más, él trataba de ocultar su enojo pero esta vez estaba ignorando a Bella en el extremo de la barra. Ella comenzó a contarle a Rose lo que había pasado cuando vio a una bonita mujer rubia dándole a él un cilindro dorado. La mujer era muy atractiva y se veía tan emocionada como la primera chica que Bella había visto dándole el cilindro a Edward.

Él tomó una respiración profunda que pareció calmarlo considerablemente antes de agarrar el cilindro, e igual como la primera vez, le dio una voltereta en el aire y lo atrapó de nuevo. Le sonrió a la mujer de forma engreída y cerró los ojos. Bella estaba embelesada. Deseaba tanto entender lo que Edward hacía que buscaba pistas mientras sacaba la bebida de la cabeza de la rubia. Le habló a la mujer y debe haber adivinado correctamente porque hubo chillidos y algunos brincos. Ni siquiera Bella pudo ignorar sus abundantes tetas saliéndose de su blusa.

 _¡Buen Dios!_

 _Deja de hacer eso._

Edward alcanzó una botella en la repisa superior y sirvió una generosa cantidad de líquido claro sobre hielo en un vaso corto. Lo colocó en la encimera y luego miró hacia Bella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la fulminó con la mirada antes de inclinarse y colocar sus labios en los de la bonita rubia.

 _Joder._

 _No._

 _Mierda._

 _Le dije que no me importaba._

La rubia reaccionó con entusiasmo y agarró un puñado de su cabello para asegurar su boca en la de ella. Respondió al beso con total abandono y lo hizo más profundo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Bella se dio cuenta del dolor físico en su pecho al verlo besando a otra mujer—no solo cualquier mujer, sino una hermosa rubia que no podía ser más contraria a ella.

El teléfono de Bella sonando en su bolsillo trasero fue la única razón por la que pudo apartar sus ojos de ese horrible espectáculo frente a ella. Sacándolo, se preguntó quién le hablaría tan tarde. Cuando vio las palabras LA CASA parpadeando en la pantalla, casi se muere.

Bella corrió hacia los baños—una tarea mucho más difícil de hacer dado que el alcohol todavía seguía en su sistema. El ruido de la música y de los clientes vitoreando a Animal era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera escuchar a quien llamaba. Empujó la puerta cerca de la rocola para pasar y contestó. No había forma de que estas fueran buenas noticias.

Un minuto más tarde, regresó con Rose, con dos lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Tengo que irme," se sorbió la nariz.

Bella notó que Animal todavía besaba a la rubia.

"Espero que no estés llorando por él," dijo Rose.

"No, tengo que irme."

Lo último que vio Bella antes de desaparecer en la multitud fue el rostro de Animal. Se apartó de la rubia y le sonrió a la alentadora multitud antes de mirar a Bella. Su sonrisa desapareció en el momento que vio su rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Su expresión de angustia fue más de lo que Bella pudo soportar. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Se preguntó. Despejando su mente, cuadró los hombros y se marchó.

La regla era solo ser, y si él quería besar a esa rubia, entonces Bella Swan no lo detendría.

* * *

 **(1) Jellybeans - la verdad es que no hay un nombre en español para estos dulcitos, son parecidos a las gomitas o gominolas, pero su textura es diferente porque son duros. Son caramelitos de colores :)**

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, empieza el drama. Como les dije antes, aunque la autora maneja mucho el humor en el fic, notarán que el fic no está marcado con la categoría de humor. Habrá drama, pero como le dije a una de mis lectoras, y es algo que mi beta sabe muy bien también, yo no leo fics o libros con demasiado drama o sin HEA (Final feliz) Así que agárrense bien que empieza nuestro viaje. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y me puedan decir que fue lo que más les gustó o lo que odiaron más. ¿Qué les pareció lo que hizo Edward? Y cómo habían preguntado algunas, espero hayan captado que sí, Alice también tiene su don de ver el futuro. Jasper no, es un ser humano común y corriente :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir correspondiendo con sus reviews, como siempre, saber que disfrutan del fic me alegra como no tienen idea. Gracias: xelatwi, Manligrez, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, Lunita Black27, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, YessyVL13, Paulina, Laura Katherine, Niky, JeniZuluCullenM, Antonia, Sully YM, Diablillo07, freckles03, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, La cruda verdad, Sylvana OCast, paosierra, Roxy Sanchez, Arlette Cullen Swan, glow0718, rosy canul, Yoliki, esme575, Tsuruga Lia1412, Lia Masen, mechi, freedom2604, anybella, patymdn, Adriu, SummerLove20, Pam Malfoy Black, , labluegirl94, Hanna D.L, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, Ericastelo, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Los Chicos de Shakespeare

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

 **Shakespeare: si no sabes quién es, entonces ve a Google de inmediato. Vamos, ve. ¡Ahora!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** **– Los chicos de Shakespeare**

El humor de Edward no había mejorado durante la noche. No había podido dormir porque el rostro de una desolada Muñeca, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, lo perseguía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba. Esa chica significaba problemas, sin importar lo hermosa que era su mente. Había visto muchas imágenes mentales atractivas en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que su transmisión tenía una categoría propia.

La forma en que veía la vida le hacía placentero estar dentro de su cabeza. Incluso cuando estaba siendo crítica con aquellos a su alrededor, lo hacía de forma amable. En el fondo, Edward sospechaba que esta exasperante mujer tenía un corazón de oro, y quería llegar a conocerla a pesar de lo que podrían haberle dicho a ella sus acciones.

Hacerla llorar no había sido parte de su plan. Solo quería encabronarla tanto como ella a él. Cuando estaba siendo razonable, él sabía que técnicamente no era su culpa que pudiera ver cada una de las imágenes sexuales que revoloteaban en su mente, por lo que no debía estar molesto con ella. Además de eso, fue su idea llamar orgasmo a su bebida. Sabía perfectamente bien que ella se presentaría—como lo había estado planeando—y el nombre de la bebida convertiría su mente en una alcantarilla en el momento que lo dijera. Como siempre, Edward había tenido razón, pero no esperaba que su asalto mental lo excitara tanto como lo hizo. Cada vez que Bella pensaba en la palabra orgasmo, se imaginaba a sí misma gritando de placer a manos de Edward—por su lengua, sus dedos, su polla.

Estaba agradecido que sus clientes no pudieran ver su entrepierna detrás de la barra, porque había estado en diferentes estados de semi a malditamente duro durante toda la noche. Ella lo deseaba, a pesar de lo que decía, y las cosas que quería que le hiciera lo tenían al borde. Cuando ese tipo la tocó, pensando en lo que le haría si ella accedía a ir a casa con él, Edward perdió el control.

No iba a permitir que algún otro idiota cosechara los beneficios de su juego previo de cócteles. Había visto su mente excitarse cada vez más entre más se embriagaba. Edward no la estaba emborrachando para meterse en sus pantalones. Esa nunca fue su intención, porque ella tenía el control de las bebidas que elegía consumir. Edward era el dueño de un bar y nunca usó el alcohol para meterse en las bragas de las chicas. Por lo general—no lo necesitaba. Edward solo quería ver dentro de su mente cuando estaba relajada. Varias veces captó que tenía problemas de dinero, de modo que pensó que podía invitarla a una noche de cócteles gratis y ver qué resultaba.

Simplemente, Edward no comprendía por qué le había sido tan difícil cuando ella le dijo que no lo besaría al final de la noche. Quiso gritarle que era una calientapollas, pero de nuevo, no era su culpa que pudiera ver lo que estaba pensando. Sus acciones eran inocentes y no lo había engañado en lo absoluto, porque obviamente era una buena chica a diferencia de su amiga rubia.

Edward maldijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que arrojaba con fuerza varias botellas de cerveza vacías en el gran contenedor industrial detrás del edificio. Había esperado que el trabajo físico de separar las latas y las botellas para reciclarlas calmaría su mal humor, pero no había sido así. Se sentía culpable por hacerla sentir mal, y había visto claramente lo decepcionada que estaba al verlo besando a alguien más. Se preguntó si esa sería la última vez que vería a su Muñeca.

"Eres un puto idiota," le gritó Jasper por encima del estruendo que hacían las botellas al verterlas dentro del contenedor.

Edward lo ignoró.

"¿Me escuchaste? ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a dulce cosita? ¿Eh?" Jasper estaba ahora en la cara de Edward. Quería respuestas.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"¡Pendejadas! ¿Crees que el desaparecer anoche después de cerrar me haría olvidarlo?"

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a su súper relajado amigo así de enojado. Continuó desarmando las cajas de cartón.

"Te había visto actuar como un cretino antes, pero lo de anoche fue injusto. Ella no merece ser tratada así," le gritó.

Aunque Edward quería gritarle en respuesta, sabía que se había extralimitado. En parte, se deleitaba por el abuso que Jasper le estaba dando por su comportamiento. El que lo castigaran por eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

"Estoy tan enojado que quiero golpear algo," dijo Jasper, claramente exasperado por la falta de respuesta de su amigo.

"¿Qué tal a mí?"

"No me tientes," dijo Jazz. Se dio la vuelta y entró otra vez al edificio solo para regresar un minuto después con otra carga de envases vacíos. Alice lo siguió.

"Desearía que lo hicieras," dijo ella.

"Estoy tratando de ser bueno," respondió.

"¿Desearías que hiciera qué?" Preguntó Edward.

"Que te golpeara. Todavía no se ha decidido."

"No veo cuál es el puñetero problema. Besé a una chica que quería ser besada. Soy un hombre libre. Eso no es nada malo," dijo Edward, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

"Sí, sigue engañándote con esa mierda, hermano," respondió Jasper. "Vi la expresión en tu rostro cuando ella salió llorando de aquí."

Los chicos continuaron con su limpieza diaria en silencio, hasta que Em entró caminando por el callejón.

"Em," exclamó Alice, viéndose muy emocionada.

"Hola, Alice. ¿No me viste venir?" Bromeó.

"Pídeselo de nuevo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"De la Rosa **(1)** espinosa. No me agrada mucho, pero sé que te gusta."

"Oye, te dije que no husmearas en mi futuro," le dijo, pero no estaba enojado.

"Lo sé, pero esto te hará feliz, y me encanta que siempre estás feliz de todos modos, pero serás aún más feliz," terminó de decir Alice, preguntándose si al menos habría tenido sentido lo que dijo.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, añadió, "Te dirá que sí, y ni siquiera menciones que es demasiado buena para ti porque en realidad es al revés."

Em sabía que nunca debía discutir con Alice.

"Genial," le dijo, chocando los cinco con ella. "También sé exactamente cómo lo voy a hacer. Una dama como ella se merece ser tratada de forma especial."

Edward rodó los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era que el hombre más atento que conocía lo hiciera sentir como a un cretino aún más grande. Emmett nunca hubiera tratado a Muñeca como Edward lo había hecho si le gustara. Edward rogó que Em no haya visto a Muñeca llorando, porque no estaba seguro de que su rostro pudiera soportar ser golpeado por esos enormes puños.

…

"Craigslea y Asociados. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?" Bella dijo por el intercomunicador.

"Soy yo. Trae tu trasero aquí abajo en cinco minutos. Vamos a ir a almorzar," dijo Rose.

"No puedo, Rose."

"Bella, sé que tu receso para almorzar empieza en cinco minutos. Si es por el dinero, estoy segura que puedo comprarte una rebanada de pizza."

Bella odiaba que Rose hubiese adivinado correctamente, pero cuando acababa de llenar una aplicación para un préstamo hace dos días, no iba a desperdiciar un solo centavo innecesariamente.

"Bien."

Agarrando su bolso, metió la cabeza en la oficina de su jefe para avisarle que iba a salir, en lugar de comer en su escritorio como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

"Genial. Tráeme un sándwich cuando regreses," dijo James.

 _Joder. Joder. Joder._

"Um, claro."

 _Esta mierda es tan embarazosa._

"Ah…"

"¿Qué? Sabes lo que me gusta."

"Sí, um, ¿me puede dar el dinero ahora? Estoy un poco recortada esta semana," admitió.

 _Soy una mujer de 28 años, y ni siquiera tengo dinero para un maldito sándwich para mí._

 _Me cago en mi vida._

" _Wow_ , Bella, nunca pensé que fueras una adicta a gastar. A tu edad deberías tener ahorros," la sermoneó. "Empezar algunas inversiones."

"Lo sé," le dijo, tomando nota.

Bella podía administrar mejor que cualquiera que conocía, y odiaba actuar como si fuera un desastre con el dinero.

Sentadas en su lugar favorito en el parque, Bella devoró su rebanada de _pepperoni_. El menú de esta semana para el almuerzo eran sándwiches de mantequilla de maní—todos los días—y ya estaba harta de ellos.

"Vamos a regresar a SER el sábado por la noche," anunció Rose.

"Nop," dijo Bella, su boca llena.

"Te necesito," dijo Rose, dándole a Bella unos ojitos de cachorro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Em me envió un inmenso ramo de rosas amarillas."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Sabías que las rosas amarillas significan amistad, alegría y nuevos comienzos?"

"Eh."

 _Wow, Em es bueno._

"Como sea, me dijo que si quería salir en una cita formal, tenía que mandar un mensaje diciendo 'sí' a un número, y lo hice. Me respondió el mensaje y dijo que quería hablar conmigo en persona para organizarla y me pidió si iba al bar el sábado."

"No me suena a que me necesites."

"B, no quiero ir sola. No tienes que hablar con ese imbécil si no quieres. Yo te pido todas las bebidas. Ni siquiera tienes que vestirte elegante. No me quejaré. Estará abarrotado, de modo que vas a poder evitarlo si quieres. Nos quedaremos solo una hora o dos. ¿Por favor?"

"Rose."

"¿Por fis?"

 _Oh, no me ruegues._

 _Mierda._

"Una hora máximo, y me debes una," Bella cedió.

…

Bella estaba sorprendida de lo calmada que se sentía esperando afuera de SER. Creyó que estaría más nerviosa al pensar en estar en la misma habitación que Edward, pero en realidad tenía tantas cosas en mente que él era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Los celos que sintió al verlo besar a otra mujer la habían sorprendido. No le había dado importancia porque no había forma que estuviera desarrollando sentimientos por ese hombre exasperante.

La expresión en el rostro de Em cuando vio a Rosalie no tenía precio. El corazón de Bella se aceleró, y deseó que algún día un hombre la viera de esa forma.

"Hola," dijo Bella. "¿Quién eres esta noche?" De verdad la divertía sus cambios de nombres en personajes.

"Cassio."

 _¡No puedo creerlo!_

"¿En serio? ¿Voy a encontrar a Yago detrás de la barra?"

 _En verdad sería el villano perfecto._

"No conozco a ningún Vago, pero hay un Horacio y un Banquo trabajando en la barra esta noche." Levantó su mano para susurrar algo, "Al menos creo que así se llaman."

 _Eh…_

Bella dejó a Rose parada con Em y entró. En el momento que lo vio, recordó el verlo succionando la cara de la rubia.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Vacío…_

Había practicado pensando en nada desde que accedió a acompañar a Rose. Una de las chicas de su oficina le había dado un CD de meditación, y las técnicas realmente funcionaban. Su parloteo internó cesó.

Bella se desplazó para ocultarse entre las personas que ocupaban el área cerca de las cabinas. Mesas altas y bancos cubrían el espacio del suelo y servían bien para cubrirse. No quería estar cerca de la rocola por miedo a que Edward ya supiera que era su lugar para observar.

En efecto, vio a Edward mirando a través de la pista. La había escuchado.

 _Vacío…_

Bella vio al joven travestí acercarse al bar. Su maquillaje lucía mucho mejor, como si hubiese estado practicando. La razón por la que lo había notado fue porque la multitud se abrió para él porque estaba usando la "camiseta de la suerte". Esta era negra con el nombre de su personaje en letras doradas a través de sus hombros. La suya decía "Titania," y eso hizo que Bella resoplara. Por un momento, se permitió pensar si el mujer/hombre joven sabía el sentido de eso, y luego consideró la razón detrás de los personajes elegidos. Solo pensó en ello por un minuto antes de vaciar su mente y esperar a Rose.

Desde la última vez que Bella vio a Edward, reflexionó en todas sus interacciones con él desde que se conocieron. Llegó a la conclusión de que había estado jugando un juego con él, pero su intención nunca había sido la de lastimarlo o molestarlo. También estaba tratando de avenirse a la regla de "solo ser". Era un concepto tan extraño para ella, y confundía su mente más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Deseaba haberle dicho su nombre, y también deseaba haber reaccionado mejor la noche que había cuidado de ella al advertirle a ese tipo. El problema fue que los hombres siempre habían hablado por Bella toda su vida. Había iniciado con su padre tomando todas las decisiones por ella. Eligió sus actividades extracurriculares, la universidad a la que asistió, incluso su carrera. Eligió las compañías a las que debía aplicar para un trabajo, y con la ayuda de Renee, novios potenciales. Sabía que lo había hecho porque la quería más que a nada, pero ahora que estaba libre de las decisiones de él, no iba a volver a eso.

No podía entender exactamente por qué Edward siquiera se había molestado en defenderla para empezar. No estaba enamorado de ella—esa idea era ridícula—y parecía ser muy voluble con ella. Debió haberle preguntado si ella quería que se deshiciera del señor corte militar. Eso la hubiese hecho sentir especial, pero decirle al tipo que ella era suya era pasarse de la línea.

Bella se sintió como la fea del baile, sola de pie sin siquiera una bebida en la que ocuparse.

 _Vamos, Rose._

 _Vacío…_

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella seguía dando vueltas. Al haber ido ya al tocador—innecesariamente—regresó circulando entre las mesas llenas de gente.

"Hola," dijo una voz femenina junto a ella.

"Oh… hola… ¿Oráculo?" La forma en que Bella lo dijo hizo que sonara como una pregunta.

El Oráculo sonrió y se acercó a ella. "En realidad es Alice, solo que no aquí."

Bella no estaba segura de qué decir, y en verdad no quería una lectura.

"Edward me pidió que te diera esto," le explicó, tendiéndole un pequeño cilindro dorado. "También dijo que hay una coca de cereza en la barra con tu nombre… si la quieres."

"Pero, ¿creí que se suponía que debía escribir en esto la bebida?"

"Creo que hay un mensaje para ti dentro de ese," dijo Alice.

"Oh."

"Espero verte por aquí. Disfruta de tu noche," le dijo antes de que se la tragara la multitud en movimiento.

Bella miró el cilindro como si guardara el paradero del Santo Grial.

 _No más juegos, por favor._

Abriendo las dos partes, se asomó un pequeño papel doblado. En letra clara estaban dos palabras: Lo siento.

 _Yo también._

Bella escarbó en su bolso por un lapicero y escribió su mensaje en respuesta. Se abrió paso hacia el extremo de la barra de Edward y esperó a que la atendiera, manteniendo su mente en blanco.

La sonrisa que él le dio cuando la vio hizo que su respiración se atorara.

"Hola," le dijo, sintiéndose tímida de pronto.

"Hola, ¿puedo prepárate esa bebida?"

"Sí, por favor," le dijo, deslizando el cilindro hacia él.

"No, ese es para ti."

"No, es para ti," le respondió.

Edward lo cogió y lo abrió. La sonrisa que le dio esta vez hizo que la anterior pareciera una mueca.

"Gracias, Bella. Gracias."

Bella deseaba que su orden fuera más complicada para que pudiera quedarse con él más tiempo. Demasiado rápido, puso su bebida gaseosa frente a ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarte sobre el tema de esta noche?" Le preguntó, al notar que la camiseta de Edward tenía una cita escrita con un color dorado similar a través de su pecho.

Decía, "Si alguna vez me diste lugar en tu corazón…"

"Claro," le dijo, bajando la vista hacia su propia camiseta.

"Sé que es de Shakespeare, pero Hamlet, Otelo y Macbeth. ¿Cuál es la conexión?"

"¿No basta con Shakespeare?" Preguntó, con una juguetona sonrisa engreída al mismo tiempo que servía un trago de vodka en un vaso pequeño junto a su coca.

"No creo que lo sea para ti."

"Estoy impresionado." Solo la observó por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos segundos. "¿Horacio es?"

"El amigo de Hamlet," terminó de decir ella.

"¿Banquo es?"

"El amigo de Macbeth." Ella ahora sonrió.

"Y…"

"Cassio es el amigo de Otelo."

"Sí," él confirmó. Edward levantó su trago de vodka y lo sostuvo frente a ella. "Por los amigos."

El corazón de Bella le latía como un pequeño conejito tratando de escapar.

"Por los amigos," repitió, chocando su vaso con el de él antes de que bebieran.

"Tengo que seguir trabajando," él le dijo, señalando a los pacientes clientes esperando junto a ella.

"No me voy a quedar mucho tiempo," dijo Bella. Quería que supiera que no lo estaba evitando cuando se preguntara dónde estaba más tarde en la noche.

"Pero, ¿volverás?" Le preguntó. Una vez más la mirada en sus ojos hizo que Bella quisiera alcanzarlo y cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

"Definitivamente."

"Te veré pronto, Bella."

Bella flotó a su lugar acostumbrado cerca de la rocola y lo vio trabajar mientras se terminaba su coca de cereza. Su hora en SER casi terminaba, así que se encaminó hacia afuera para encontrar a Rose y Emmett cerca del otro conversando en la acera.

Esta noche había sido más de lo que Bella pudiera haber esperado.

 _Amigos._

 _Me gustó eso._

Sabía que dormiría bien por primera vez durante toda la semana.

…

 _No puedo creer que esté desperdiciando su dinero en otra fea pieza de basura inservible._

Bella estaba frente al escritorio de "recepción" que le llegaba hasta el pecho en la galería favorita de James. El mostrador siempre la ponía nerviosa porque parecía haber sido construido con una combinación de paneles de vidrio, alambre de cobre y cuadros de crochet. Su mayor miedo era que la maldita cosa colapsara cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Como resultado, el cheque lucía como si un niño de quinto grado lo hubiera rellenado porque no se quería recargar en el estúpido mostrador inestable.

 _Una fuerte brisa y la mitad de esta mierda serán escombros._

"Los llamaremos cuando Felipe haya terminado su creación," la chica con un sentido de la moda que Bella pensó combinaba con su feo escritorio dijo.

"¿Cuándo sería eso aproximadamente?"

 _No me pongas los ojos en blanco,_ Pequeña Señorita Muffet _ **(2)**_ _._

 _¿Te pasaría algo si peinaras tu jodido cabello?_

 _¿O eso también es "arte"?_

"No puedes ponerle un plazo a la creación de la belleza."

 _¿Belleza?_

 _Eso es debatible._

"Entonces, esperaré su llamada."

Bella miró al otro lado de la calle hacia SER. Estaba felizmente sorprendida de encontrar el letrero neón de abierto brillando desde la ventana a las 3 de la tarde de un martes.

Bella estaba agradecida por su elección de ropa de esta mañana cuando abrió la puerta del bar. Traía puesto su traje negro bueno con una camisola color bermellón debajo de su chaqueta. Tenía menos de seis meses con ese conjunto y le quedaba bien. Siempre la hacía sentirse orgullosa cuando lo usaba—le daba la confianza en sí misma que no sentía a menudo. Se quitó sus guantes y la bufanda, contenta otra vez en el confortable calor del bar.

Edward levantó la vista al escuchar la puerta. Dejó de contar el cambio en la caja registradora y se movió hacia la barra para apoyar sus brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que cruzara el piso vacío. Él estaba sonriendo.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Esta es una agradable sorpresa."

"Estaba al otro lado de la calle por mi jefe. No esperaba que estuviera abierto."

"Solo cerramos los lunes, y abrimos como a las 2:30 o 3 de la tarde un día sí, un día no."

Bella miró alrededor. El lugar estaba desierto salvo por "Titania" en una cabina…

 _¿Solo?_

 _¿Sola?_

 _Como sea…_

"¿Está aquí Pastelito?"

"Tiene el día libre. ¿Puedo servirte algo?"

Bella nunca antes se había sentido tan relajada con Edward. Si así se sentía el ser amigos con él, entonces podría acostumbrase. Su ofrecimiento de _servirle_ algo envío un escalofrío por su espalda.

 _Vacío…_

Esperaba que no se estuviera sonrojando, pero él se veía tan feliz de verla que en realidad no le importó. Él la observó por otro minuto, y Bella estaba a punto de preguntarse si la estaba escuchando pero se detuvo a tiempo.

 _Vacío…_

"Bella. No fue mi intención hacerte llorar, ¿sabes?"

"No lo hiciste."

Él se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

 _No preguntes. Por favor. No fue por ti._

"Me alegra. Yo estaba… bueno… estaba siendo algo cretino." Soltó una carcajada. "Estaba tratando de darte celos."

"Funcionó," admitió ella. Era justo ser honesta con él, ya que por primera vez parecía estar arriesgándose con ella. Se miraban el uno al otro en silencio mientras Edward ordenaba las cosas detrás de la barra.

"Esa es mi favorita," dijo Bella, señalando su camiseta.

"¿Labios Dulces?" Le dijo, rellenando el contenedor que tenía pajillas para bebidas de diferentes largos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él lamió sus labios.

"Sí." Se sonrojó. En ese momento Bella de verdad quería _ser_ ella misma. Quería olvidar su problemática vida incluso si solo era por un segundo. Nunca había hecho nada extremo, pero eso cambiaría hoy. Su visita era completamente inesperada, y se sentía bien.

Por primera vez en la vida de Bella, simplemente iba a ser ella misma.

Pensó en su fantasía del bar-gasmo fuerte y claro y esperó a que Edward la escuchara.

El que sus ojos se oscurecieran le dijo que había visto dentro de su mente.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?" Preguntó, sin el atisbo de una sonrisa a la vista.

"No."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?"

"Me quiero sentir viva, Edward. Muchas áreas de mi vida están muertas, pero tú me haces sentir viva. Sé que es mucho pedir, y si dices que no, lo entenderé, pero estoy tomando un riesgo," le dijo, de pronto insegura de sí misma porque le estaba haciendo una proposición a un hombre que apenas conocía, y no cualquier proposición, sino que le estaba pidiendo que le comiera el coño ni más ni menos.

"Lo que me muestres en tu mente ahora es exactamente lo que te daré, así que asegúrate de que es lo que quieres. Una vez que empiece, no habrá cambio opinión," le dijo con voz baja.

Bella cerró sus ojos e imaginó la escena que había reproducido muchas noches en su mente cuando estaba sola en cama. Se imaginó a Edward ayudándola a subir a la barra, sus dedos deslizándose hacia arriba por la parte exterior de sus muslos, subiendo su falda. Después de remover lentamente su ropa interior, atoró sus tacones detrás de la brillante barra de latón que estaba a lo largo del mostrador. Colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, las separó con delicadeza, dejándola completamente abierta. Se sentía vulnerable en esta posición reveladora, con su rostro muy cerca de su centro, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía segura. Confiaba en este hombre que casi no conocía y ni siquiera había besado.

Sus labios comenzaron en la parte interior de su pierna, justo debajo de su rodilla. La sensación cuando tocaron su piel fue eléctrica, y ella se aferró a la parte trasera de la barra para sostenerse. Observándolo, él fue minucioso al abrirse camino por su pierna hasta que su lengua salió y se hundió dentro de ella. Metiendo sus brazos a través de sus piernas dobladas, la acercó más, de manera que pudiera enterrarse entre sus muslos. Los dos gimieron cuando chupó con fuerza, llevándola al borde del orgasmo que le aguardaba en solo minutos. Estaba tan excitada que él no necesitó de mucho tiempo. Mordisqueando, lamiendo, chupando y con movimientos rápidos de su lengua—ella gritó su nombre.

"Jacob," dijo Edward con voz ronca. "El bar está cerrado."

"Pero, acabo de recibir mi bebida," el joven vestido con un conjunto de tafeta rosada se quejó.

"¡Tú y tu maldito _fluffy duck_ **(3),** salgan de una puta vez de aquí!"

"Pero…"

"Quédate con el vaso. Maldición, muévete."

Edward rodeó la barra con un objetivo en mente. Sacó al chico sosteniendo su bonito cóctel por la puerta antes de cerrarla con llave y apagar el letrero de neón. Parecía un predador a punto de matar cuando caminaba de regreso a ella. Por primera vez, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. La reacción de su cuerpo a este hermoso hombre, con la evidente erección empujando sus _jeans_ , la hizo apretar los muslos juntos, y rogó que sus piernas no cedieran en ese momento.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron con fuerza su cintura, y la levantó poniéndola sobre la barra como si no pesara nada. Sin decir una palabra, siguió su imagen mental al pie de la letra, y antes de que se diera cuenta, su fantasía más salvaje se acababa de volver una realidad.

Edward se enderezó y se apartó de ella, lamiendo sus labios—con una orgullosa sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Bella sintió su cuerpo como metal líquido—ardiente y totalmente maleable.

" _Wow_ , eso fue…" No pudo pensar en una expresión acertada.

"¿Para tu satisfacción?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Le dijo, colgando sus piernas a un costado de la barra y tratando de enderezar su falda. "Eso fue perfecto."

Edward sacó una silla baja de una de las mesas pequeñas y la giró para quedar frente a ella. Se sentó, todavía mirándola, y Bella deseó poder leer su mente.

"No te gustaría. Créeme," le dijo bajito, antes estudiar sus manos en su regazo.

"¿No me gustaría qué?" Pensó que ya lo sabía, pero era extraño tener una conversación sin que una de las partes hablara.

"No quieres esto. No es lo que crees."

"Bueno, dime." La forma en que lo dijo no fue demandante, más bien una súplica para que la dejara entrar.

Edward se veía afligido. La tensión sexual entre ellos se había desvanecido. Bella no quería molestarlo, pero estaba desesperada por entender su habilidad. Le acababa de probar sin lugar a dudas que podía leer su mente, porque nunca le dijo una sola palabra de su fantasía, y aun así él acababa de darle exactamente lo que se había imaginado.

Bella quería acercarse a él para hacerle ver que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

"Quédate ahí," le dijo. "Por favor. Ya de por sí será bastante difícil."

Bella se quedó sentada con sus piernas colgando sobre la barra de latón y esperó. Su dedo trazó las líneas en la veta de la madera junto a ella.

"Puedo ver las imágenes en tu mente. Siempre he sido así, y no puedo evitarlo. No es como si _husmeara_ en las cabezas de la gente como dijiste." Se detuvo y solo se le quedó mirando.

 _Vacío…_

Edward tragó saliva y se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

 _Está bien._

 _Puedes contarme._

"Sí, tal vez ahora te parezca bien, pero pronto me estarás llamando fenómeno."

"Nunca haría eso," se defendió.

"Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice, y luego se vuelve agotador el no tener ninguna privacidad, y entonces me gritarás. Quiero decir, tú ya me gritaste que me mantuviera alejado de tu mente, ¿no es así?"

 _Oh Dios mío._

 _Lo siento tanto._

 _Yo nunca…_

"Tampoco quiero tu lástima, Bella. ¿Ves? Nunca podrás ganar conmigo porque lo que más deseo es imposible."

 _No creo que seas un fenómeno._

 _Creo que eres increíble._

"Esto…" Dijo, señalando su cráneo "… no es increíble. Es un puñetero cáncer en mi mente."

"Edward, no es un cáncer. Es una habilidad increíble."

"Mira, lo has experimentado como unos cinco minutos. Yo le he tenido toda mi vida. Lamento no estar de acuerdo, pero por esta vez no quiero discutir contigo."

"De acuerdo, pero solo para que lo sepas, la razón por la que te grité no tenía nada que ver con tu habilidad. Eso tenía que ver contigo hablando por mí. Además, estaba confundida por…" los señaló a los dos "… nosotros. Qué es lo que está pasando… o no. No soy muy buena con las cosas chico/chica."

Esperó a que él dijera más, pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

"No soy solo yo, ¿cierto? También puedes leer a otras personas, pero no a todos. ¿Verdad?" Le preguntó titubeante.

Edward parecía un caballo salvaje—inquieto, asustadizo y listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Parecía curioso y de pronto un poco más calmado.

"No pudiste leer a Rose, mi amiga. Y, adivinas las bebidas de algunas personas, pero no las de otras." Bella recordó lo que había presenciado. "No pudiste ver los bombones esa noche."

Edward se rio, pero fue un sonido frío.

"Mierda. Tengo que ser más cuidadoso." No estaba enojado, y Bella no pudo descifrar que emoción estaba detrás de sus palabras. "Eso es cierto. Solo puedo ver a algunas personas."

"Sigues diciendo ver en lugar de leer. ¿Por qué? ¿No lees sus pensamientos?"

"No, joder. Bella," le dijo, su tono atormentado. "No debería contarte esto. Yo… tú…"

"No quiero lastimarte, pero necesito entender si vamos a ser amigos."

 _Puedes confiar en mí._

"Quiero hacerlo, Bella. Pareces ser muy dulce, y tu mente es verdaderamente exquisita. La forma en que piensas es como lo que nunca antes he visto, pero… la gente dice una cosa y hace otra."

 _Te juro que mantendré tu secreto a salvo._

"Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto." Estaba tan vulnerable sentado en el bar vacío, mirándola. Bella casi pudo escuchar a su corazón partiéndose en dos por él. Sus emociones ahora eran intensas, y no podía controlar su mente.

 _¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?_

 _¿Quién te lastimó?_

 _Te prometo que yo no lo haré._

"No puedo leer tu mente como un libro o escuchar tus pensamientos," le explicó. "Veo imágenes."

"¿Imágenes?"

"Dibujos. Algunas personas piensan en palabras, otras no. Las personas visuales piensan en imágenes—de diversa calidad, por supuesto. Las imágenes de algunas son difíciles de interpretar, pero las tuyas… ¡Dios! Tu mente es muy hermosa." Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¿Pienso con dibujos?"

"Sí, casi en su totalidad, y son tan detallados que es fácil para mí saber lo que estás pensando. Eres como un libro de cuentos."

" _Wow_."

" _Wow_ , es un eufemismo. Tus imágenes sexuales son las más lujuriosas y eróticas que he presenciado en mi vida. No creí que algo pudiera sorprenderme después de treinta años de ver en la mente de la gente, pero mierda, Bella… Ese primer día que viniste al bar, me tomaste totalmente desprevenido."

 _¡Qué vergonzoso!_

"No, no es vergonzoso." Edward estaba más animado ahora que la atención se había trasladado de él a Bella. "Desearía que pudieras verlas. Son tan jodidamente _sexies_ , Bella. Fue por eso que ese día rompí todas mis reglas y prácticamente te dije lo que podía hacer."

"Pero, ¿no te ofendiste porque estuviera pensando eso?"

"Bella, soy un hombre—todo el sexo es buen sexo. Eres una mujer atractiva. ¿Por qué estaría molesto de que quisieras acosarme sexualmente?" Su sonrisa engreída apareció y provocó que Bella se sonrojara. "Hay una pervertida oculta dentro de ti, y quiero que la dejes salir más a menudo."

 _Oh Dios, me desea._

"Joder, sí," dijo con voz ronca, y tan rápido como la tensión sexual se había desvanecido, regresó.

Él se recargó en la silla con las piernas abiertas.

 _Oh Dios… respira…_

 _¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?_

"No la necesitas todavía. Ven aquí," le dijo. Levantó una mano y le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara. "Quiero ese beso. Me has estado tentando demasiado tiempo con él, y creo que acabo de ganármelo."

Bella se bajó de un salto de la barra con tanta gracia como pudo reunir, que no fue mucha. Estaba agradecida de haber logrado aterrizar sobre sus pies pero deseó poder haberlo hecho de forma un poco más sensual.

"No te ves a ti misma con claridad. Maldición, eres _muy sexy_ , Bella."

Bella se paró entre sus piernas y lo miró.

"¿Por qué deseas tanto besarme?" Ella le preguntó.

"Porque te encanta besar. Lo que piensas de besar es tan íntimo y erótico que me hace querer saber cómo se siente hacerlo contigo más que nada en el mundo."

 _Me encanta besar._

 _Quiero besar tus labios dulces._

La voz de Edward sonó tan áspera como la grava. "Piensa en cómo quieres besarme. Soy un cabrón egoísta, Bella. Tomaré lo que sea que estés preparada a darme."

Bella se imaginó sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo, sintiendo su duro cuerpo debajo del suyo, deslizando sus dedos en su cabello rebelde y al fin tocar sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan ardiente que detendría el latido de sus corazones antes de volverlo a iniciar—esta vez en sincronía.

"Mierda. Vas a hacer que me corra," gruñó Edward, despertando a Bella de su ensoñación.

Agarró su mano y la sentó sobre su regazo. El contacto de sus cuerpos tocándose por primera vez—pecho con pecho, cadera con cadera—los encendió a ambos. Fue incluso mejor de lo que él había visto en su mente. Ella satisfacía sus expectativas. Era perfecta, y en ese momento, era completamente suya. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sin poder esperar, y la acercó a él.

La pareja se besó como si fueran sus últimos dos minutos sobre la tierra. Fue intenso y lleno de necesidad. Edward temió que esta fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera de estar con esta increíble criatura. Sabía que iría a casa y digeriría todo lo que le había contado, y luego, cuando lo hubiese asimilado, se esfumaría. La asustaría, y estaría solo una vez más.

La besó sabiendo que sería la única oportunidad que tendría, y permitió que su guardia bajara y se entregó a ese beso, en alma y cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, no tuvo que contenerse. Ella sabía quién era, y seguía dispuesta a besarlo.

Bella se había pegado totalmente a Edward. Se aferró a él, queriendo sentirlo por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Al necesitar aire, se separó.

"Oh Dios, de verdad sabes dulce," gimió.

"Eres tú," él le respondió, sin aliento al igual que ella. El significado de sus palabras no le pasó a ella desapercibido al recordar dónde acababan de estar sus labios.

 _Oh, joder, eso fue caliente._

Bella nunca se había sentido tan viva en su vida. Solo quería ser ella misma. Su cuerpo quería a Edward, y lo quería ahora. Pensó en deslizar su mano entre ellos y bajar el cierre de sus _jeans_ mientras se besaban una vez más. Esperó su reacción pero no recibió ninguna. Sus manos sujetaban sus caderas, y empujó las suyas contra las de ella. La falda de Bella se había subido de nuevo alrededor de su trasero para permitirle estar a horcajadas sobre él. En circunstancias normales, hubiese estado mortificada, demasiado avergonzada para revelar su cuerpo de esa forma en un lugar público, pero Edward la hacía sentir como una diosa. La excitaba, y la volvía loca. Podía ser ella misma y estar orgullosa de su cuerpo y sus deseos incontrolables.

"Edward," apenas pudo decir mientras los labios de él se comían la piel de su cuello.

Sin querer detenerse, él gruñó en respuesta.

"¿Puedes oírme? Um… Dios… quiero decir, verme," finalmente logró decir.

"¿Qué, Muñeca?" Se tomó un momento para mirarla.

"Qué estoy pensando ahora."

"¿Por qué no me lo dices? Oírte decir esa mierda es igual de ardiente."

Las palabras de Edward le aseguraron a Bella que se correría de nuevo, antes de que siquiera lo hicieran.

"Te deseo. Quiero…" Era mucho más fácil pensar en sus peticiones indecentes en vez de verbalizarlas.

"¿Quieres qué?" Edward ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar lo duro que estaba por ella, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

 _Solo ser yo misma._

 _Ser aquí._

 _Ser ahora._

 _Ser lo que tú deseas._

"Quiero bajar el cierre de tus _jeans_ y montarte."

"Mierda."

Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de cambiar de opinión, la mano de Edward estaba entre ellos mientras luchaba con su cierre. Maldijo sus estúpidos _jeans_ al tener problemas para liberarse. Bella soltó unas risitas y a regañadientes se echó hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

Su polla saltó de sus confines y Bella gimió.

"Joder, es lo bastante grande para darme más que una sonrisa," le dijo, recordando lo que él le dijo la primera noche que pensó en su polla.

Bella tuvo un momento de claridad mental al preguntarse si él tendría un condón. Si no, no iba a detenerlo porque deseaba este momento, y había estado tomando anticonceptivos desde que tenía diecisiete años.

La mano de Edward se colocó en sus muslos y subió más su falda. Podía ver su coño, y cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella, cualquier idea de condones quedó en el olvido. Ningún hombre había deseado a Bella a ese grado, y provocó que su cuerpo se apretara y estremeciera por la anticipación.

Agarró sus hombros y se hundió sobre él. Sus bocas conectadas se tragaron sus declaraciones de religión y la existencia del cielo. La pareja estaba tan excitada que no se necesitó de mucho tiempo para que cada uno de ellos cayera al precipicio del deseo. Fue una follada rápida y frenética y nada parecido a lo que Bella había experimentado antes. No podía recordar la última vez que se corrió con su pareja, y definitivamente nunca se corrió por simple penetración.

El bar se quedó de pronto en silencio excepto por el sonido de su respiración irregular entrando a sus pulmones. Edward descansó su cabeza en el cuello de Bella mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, aferrándose con fuerza.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él.

Bella nunca se había sentido mejor.

"Yo… no puedo ver cuando nos tocamos," él admitió en un pequeño susurro.

 _Mierda._

 _No puede escucharme… o debería decir verme… ahora._

"Eso me hace sentir mejor," dijo ella.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Le dijo, todavía jadeando por aire.

"Estaba pensando en tu cierre mucho antes de que dijera algo. No estaba segura de que estuvieras interesado o no."

El cuerpo de Edward vibró debajo de ella cuando rio entre dientes. La tensión que Bella no había notado antes en él se evaporó, y se relajó contra ella aún más, si eso era posible. Él se había revelado por completo.

"¿Cómo es posible que creyeras que no estaba interesado?" Se recargó en la silla, todavía dentro de ella, y quitó el cabello de su rostro. "Nunca te diré que no, Muñeca. No creo que pueda."

Bella se acercó y sacó el máximo provecho de besarlo. Edward era el perfecto besador. No intentó comerse la mitad de su rostro como algunos hombres lo hicieron. Se preguntó cómo lucía el cuerpo de él debajo de su ropa y sonrió cuando recordó que no sabía que estaba pensando eso.

"Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso o de nuevo estaré listo para otra," le dijo.

"Por mí está bien," susurró contra sus labios.

"Bella," le dijo, viéndose tímido de pronto. "Tengo que abrir. Jazz tendrá mis bolas si se entera."

"¿Jazz?"

"Pastelito. Su nombre es Jasper."

"Oh cierto. Sí, lo siento." Demasiado pronto, la realidad la perseguía. De repente Bella se sintió incómoda sentada en su regazo. Acababa de follar a un tipo que apenas conocía, en un bar, completamente vestida, y había sido el mejor sexo de su corta vida.

 _Oh Dios mío._

 _Es lo que quisiste._

 _Se sintió asombroso._

 _No entres en pánico._

"Oye." Edward la agarró, impidiendo que se levantara. "No te vayas. Quédate un rato y habla conmigo," le pidió, tan nervioso como ella se estaba sintiendo.

"Me gustaría."

Bella encontró su ropa interior y se lavó en el baño. Edward se había disculpado por no tener protección o el suficiente control para decir que no sin ella. Se sintió aliviado por descubrir que tomaba anticonceptivos. Ahora que no se estaban tocando, Bella trató de no pensar en las muchas parejas que pudo haber tenido él, pero ahora no era el momento para eso.

 _Deja tus preocupaciones en la puerta._

Cuando Edward abrió otra vez el bar, encontró a un Jacob con apariencia divertida esperando pacientemente a ser readmitido.

"Supuse que abrirías de nuevo—eventualmente," le dijo, viendo de Edward a Bella y de regreso.

"¡Cierra el pico, Jake! Ni una sola palabra," le advirtió Edward.

"Sabes que no me llamo así, Labios Dulces."

"Como sea, Betty, Betsy, Bimbo… lo que sea. Siéntate y permanece callado, o averiguaremos que tan rápido te puedes mover con esos tacones."

Edward arrastró un banco alto hacia la barra y lo palmeó para Bella. Desapareció por un rato en la parte de atrás solo para regresar con un plato de alitas Buffalo y papas.

"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer," le dijo, colocando su ofrenda frente a Bella.

"No tenías que hacerlo, pero esto se ve buenísimo."

 _Me muero de hambre._

"Yo también." Le guiñó un ojo.

Compartieron la comida antes de que Bella viera a Edward preparar el bar. Aprendió que Alice era su hermana mayor y que también tenía un "don," pero a diferencia de Edward, ella podía ver fragmentos del futuro en lugar de los pensamientos. Esa información desencadenó un millar de preguntas. Edward preguntó en voz baja si podrían dejarlas para otra ocasión ya que varias personas habían entrado para tomar una bebida después del trabajo.

Bella divirtió a Edward al imaginar las más extrañas combinaciones en las que pudo pensar. Edward se reía o arrugaba la nariz al ver cada una, amenazando con obligarla a beberlas. Al final, ella se encontró con una enorme coca de cereza repleta de tantas cerezas que le fue difícil meter la pajilla.

"Te vas a comer cada una de esas, señorita," le advirtió.

"Y, ¿qué pasa si no?"

"Tengo mis medios."

A Bella le encantó como los regulares seguían las reglas y se dirigían a él como Labios Dulces. Notó—sin estar segura si lo hacía conscientemente o no—que se lamía los labios en respuesta cuando lo decían. Esto provocó cosas deliciosas en el cuerpo de Bella. Su sensación de saciedad desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que la llama del deseo se encendía dentro de ella.

 _Eres todo un coqueto._

En su siguiente viaje a la caja registradora, él le susurró, "Y, te encanta."

Edward le hablaba bajito, respondiéndole a su mente cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Para las 7:30 pm había los suficientes clientes para mantenerlo constantemente ocupado. Un grupo de ocho señoritas entraron, y el _show_ comenzó. Dos de ellas le presentaron cilindros dorados.

 _Debo preguntar sobre esos._

El _show_ que hizo Edward como resultado mezclando sus bebidas fue impresionante. No se parecía a Tom Cruise en _Cocktai_ l, pero definitivamente tenía algunos de sus movimientos. Cuando atendió a una chica particularmente atractiva, que exudaba seguridad y carisma, Bella sintió que los celos hacían su aparición.

 _Oye, señorita perfección, termina con eso._

 _Él es mío._

 _Ups… lo siento._

 _Vacío…_

Bella se concentró en la vasta colección de botellas de licor cubriendo la pared de espejos del bar.

 _Tequila_

 _Ginebra_

 _¿Están bromeando estas chicas?_

 _Cointeau_

 _Desearía que mis tetas fueran más grandes…_

 _Y… Jager algo así._

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Bella había comenzado a cantar villancicos de Navidad en su cabeza. La risita coqueta de las chicas se escuchaba cada vez más como uñas arañando una pizarra para Bella. Decidió que era el momento de irse a casa. Cuando miró a Edward, él la estaba observando y le indicó que estaría con ella en dos minutos.

 _Soy madura._

 _Soy una adulta._

 _Quiero sacarle los malditos ojos si lo mira de nuevo…_

 _Jingle bells, Jingle bells…_

Bella no pudo terminar su canción. Edward apareció frente a ella, medio subió a la barra y le plantó un beso ardiente en la boca. Recuperándose en seguida de la sorpresa, ella agarró su cabello en un puño y lo mantuvo con ella un par de minutos.

"Gracias. Necesitaba eso," dijo finalmente. Su demostración había silenciado las risitas del grupo.

"Lo sé."

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Volverás?" Edward sabía en su interior que era improbable, pero creería en la fantasía mientras durara.

"Lo haré," le confirmó, y con otro besito en los labios, Bella flotó a su casa, sintiéndose más como ella misma de lo que jamás se había sentido.

* * *

 **(1) Obviamente Alice se refiere a Rose, que en español es Rosa como la flor, y lo de espinosa por la personalidad tan difícil de ella, como las espinas de una flor.**

 **(2) En inglés Little Miss Muffet es un personaje de una canción de cuna. La razón por la que Bella llama a la chica así, creo que tiene que ver más con la apariencia del personaje, como lo visten, que con la canción en sí. Pueden buscarla en google si quieren verlo por ustedes mismos.**

 **(3) Fluffy Duck es una bebida, la traducción en español es Pato Fluffy, o al menos así lo vi, como no es muy diferente decidí dejarlo en inglés.**

* * *

 _ **¿Volverá Bella o hará lo que cree Edward? Al fin la dejó entrar, ¿pero será que lo haya hecho del todo? ¿Ustedes que creen? En este capi pudimos saber un poco más de la habilidad de Edward y la de Alice, y ya saben también porque Edward mantiene a la gente alejada, tantos años de temer ser traicionado no pueden dejarse a un lado tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? Espero que me puedan contar sus teorías y lo que piensan de lo que ocurrió entre Bella y Edward.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por esos reviews, y por hacerme saber que están disfrutando de la historia: Lyuba Azher, Jade HSos, ROSIBEL, Paulina, merce, paosierra, Mony Grey, lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, YessyVL13, xelatwi, labluegirl94, Lunita Black27, gaby9387, Jenny CR, SummerLove20, Shikara65, Techu, AndreCullen, shamyx, patymdn, freedom2604, tulgarita, rosy canul, Wawis Cullen, Laura Katherine, Yoliki, PEYCI CULLEN, AriiPattinson, Lizzy-0401, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Hanna D.L, JeniZuluCullenM, injoa, Dess Cullen, Tata XOXO, EmmaBe, Sei, Ericastelo, Roxy Sanchez, crucitaegr, Bertlin, Sol.43, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, lagie, Sully YM, Manligrez, , Mafer y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Algunas me preguntaron por los días de actualización, por los problemas que he tenido con mi compu no puedo darles los días exactos por ahora, espero poder actualizar dos veces por semana. Espero poder hacerlo, pero si trataré que sea constante.**_

 _ **SummerLove20: La historia tiene 25 capítulos y un Outtake ;)**_


	6. Los Thunderbirds

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los Thunderbirds**

 **Serie de televisión de 1965-1966 hecha usando marionetas. Consistía en un equipo llamado Rescate Internacional que tenía cohetes y equipo de la era espacial que usaban para ir por ahí salvando gente como solo las marionetas con cuerdas bastante evidentes pueden hacer.**

 **YouTube: ¡Thunderbirds! Entrada**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Los Thunderbirds (1)**

Viernes por la noche no podía llegar lo bastante rápido para Bella. Estaba desesperada por ver a Edward de nuevo, porque desde que había estado con él, su vida real la había mordido con fuerza. James había asumido la tarea de poner en orden las finanzas de Bella. Seguía dejando ideas de inversiones en su escritorio, y dos veces tuvo que evitar que le concertara una cita con un asesor financiero.

Todos los días después del trabajo, Bella había tenido que visitar a Charlie. Tenía que asegurarse que recibiera la atención adicional que necesitaba por el momento. Había una interminable afluente de formas que tenía que llenar, y su compañía de seguros no estaba devolviendo sus llamadas.

Rose le estaba enviando lo que parecían ser las noticias de cada hora con relación a Emmett. Bella ya sabía que Em era un amor, pero escuchar sobre todos los lindos textos que le enviaba a Rose estaba empezando a fastidiarla. Su primera cita había sido como algo salido de los cuarentas según dijo Rose. Em la había llevado a cenar a buen restaurante y luego la llevó a bailar a un pequeño club de jazz. Bella todavía no estaba convencida de que el señor Montaña de Carne pudiera moverse como Fred Astaire.

Todo lo que Bella quería era sentir la libertad que había experimentado en los brazos de Edward. Le hizo olvidar el drama de su vida real y le permitió escapar. No solo quería sentir esa libertad una vez más sino también la forma en que su cuerpo respondió al de él. Aun cuando el sexo había sido veloz, la energía pura y necesidad que poseía fue la sensación más intensa que había experimentado en su vida. Edward no necesitaba de toda la noche para encenderla en llamas—solo quince minutos y era completamente suya.

Bella no le había mencionado a Rose de su placer vespertino. En primer lugar, no quería escuchar el "Te lo dije" de Rose relacionado con lo bueno que era el sexo, pero tampoco estaba segura de que pudiera contarle sobre la habilidad de Edward. Bella le había prometido que mantendría su secreto a salvo y sabía que Rose esperaría que Bella tuviera respuestas ya que ella y Edward habían estado juntos íntimamente. Afortunadamente, Rose había estado demasiado preocupada con Em como para preguntarle a Bella cómo le había ido. Bella hizo una nota mental de consultar con Edward sobre qué exactamente podría decir.

Esa noche, Rose tuvo que asistir a un evento del trabajo en Soho con sus clientes más importantes. Fue así como Bella terminó esperando sola en la creciente línea afuera de SER.

"Hola, pequeña B, sabes que ya no tienes que esperar en la línea, ¿verdad?" Le dijo Em con seriedad. "No puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero puedo meterte en seguida."

"Me siento mal saltándome la línea," admitió Bella.

"Tú eres exactamente lo contrario de mi Rosie," dijo Em. No estaba criticando, solo diciendo la verdad. Esa era la forma de ser de Emmett. Decía las cosas como las veía, incluyendo a la mujer de la que Bella sospechaba se estaba enamorando perdidamente.

"Sí, los opuestos se atraen, o eso dicen. Supongo que eso también aplica a los amigos." Bella notó que Em tenía una pequeña etiqueta pegada a su pecho. Una etiqueta negra con letras blancas que decían Penélope.

"¿Penélope?" Preguntó Bella, sonriendo y tratando de recordar a todas las Penélopes famosas que podía de películas y programas de televisión.

"Ese soy yo," dijo bromeando.

"¿Glamour?"

"Nop." Em le guiñó un ojo y le abrió la puerta. "Lo averiguarás. Sé que lo harás. Rose nunca los adivina," le dijo, un poco decepcionado.

A Bella le encantaba que esa fuera la temática del Bar SER. Ya que había miles de lugares en Nueva York a dónde ir por bebidas, los bares necesitaban algo que los hiciera destacar, y este era exactamente el estilo de Bella. No le llamaba la atención los destellos de neón, bares con iluminación oculta y locos códigos de vestuario. Odiaba la pretenciosidad de todo eso, pero en SER, estaba aprendiendo que podía ser solo ella misma.

En el corto mes desde que Bella había entrado por primera vez al bar, esto era lo más concurrido que lo había visto. La pista de baile estaba llena, y era difícil lograr acercarse un poco a la barra. A través del mar de gente en movimiento, Bella vio primero a Jasper. Llevaba una camiseta amarillo pálido con un extraño logo en su pecho. Estaba parada de puntillas y moviéndose entre la gente para ver mejor. Podía distinguir un globo con una extraña mano blanca, o tal vez un arma encima de él. Después de un momento, él se dio la vuelta, y Bella leyó Virgil a través de sus hombros.

Se rio con fuerza.

 _Oh, chicos._

 _¿Dónde está Scott o tal vez Brains?_

 _Son tan graciosos._

Era casi como si Edward hubiese crecido en su casa viendo exactamente los mismos programas que ella.

 _Edward…_

 _La barra…_

 _Follándome…_

 _Vacío…_

Toda la semana, siempre que Bella pensaba en su _sexy_ barman, su mente pensaba de inmediato en sexo. Él era solo sexo, sexo, sexo. Entre más tratara de no pensar en tener sexo con él, más se obsesionaba con ello. Quería tener otra vez sexo con él, y pronto, esa fue la razón por la que se había presentado aquí sola, incapaz de mantenerse alejada por más tiempo. Él había dicho que se asustaría por su habilidad, pero, a decir verdad, la excitaba enormemente. Le encantaba que pudiera ver dentro de su lado sexual sin que ella tuviera que expresar sus deseos.

 _Edward…_

 _Por detrás._

Permitió que el flujo de clientes que compartían el mismo objetivo que ella la llevaran hacia la barra.

 _Edward…_

 _En mi sofá._

No lejos de ella un ruidoso joven estaba celebrando en serio, y cuando vio su camiseta marrón con la insignia de Rescate Internacional, entendió por qué. Una noche de alcohol gratis era el sueño de todos los clientes. Él se dio la vuelta y tenía el nombre Brains en su espalda.

 _Entonces debes de ser Scott._

 _El número uno. Tú eres mi número uno…_

 _Edward…_

 _Mis tobillos sobre sus hombros._

Bella sintió que no estaba avanzando en lo absoluto. Todos en el lugar parecían estar haciendo fila para una bebida.

 _Edward…_

 _Haciendo la posición de marzo en el calendario del Kama Sutra de Rose._

 _¿O era la de abril la que se veía bien?_

 _Mierda… ¿tal vez lo del otro día fue algo de una sola vez?_

 _Oh, por favor, no._

 _Necesito esto._

 _Vacío…_

Iba a necesitar algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a mantener su mente en silencio. Su parloteo interno era una parte natural de ella, y esperar sola en una aburrida línea era el momento perfecto para charlar consigo misma.

 _¿Estoy loca?_

 _¿Otras personas hablan tanto consigo mismas?_

 _Debo preguntarle a Edward._

 _Oh, Edward…_

 _Cargándome contra la pared._

Cuando Bella al fin posó sus ojos en el _sexy_ barman, notó que su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada, y podía ver los músculos tensos de su cuello. Parecía doloroso. Estaba trabajando a un ritmo frenético y sin mirar para nada alrededor. Eso le preocupó porque él siempre la buscaba cada vez que veía su mente.

 _Oh mierda._

 _No debía haber venido._

 _Fue algo de una vez… ¡joder!_

En el momento que el pensamiento dejó su mente, el rostro de Edward se levantó de golpe. Se paró en una caja de cerveza o algo detrás de la barra que le diera algo de la altura que necesitaba, su camiseta amarillo pálido con el tonto logo resaltó con la luz del bar.

"Gonzo, al extremo de la barra ahora," gritó.

Los clientes de SER obviamente estaban acostumbrados a incidentes extraños como este. Nadie le prestó atención. Bella sintió que la sangre que había dejado antes su rostro volvía a fluir otra vez.

 _Oh, gracias a Dios._

 _Te veré pronto._

Cambió de dirección y se abrió camino entre los cuerpos hacia el otro extremo de la barra. Estaba un poco menos congestionado ahí y le daba una vista clara de Scott.

 _Dios, eres hermoso._

 _Ooo, y, tienes puestos mis_ jeans _favoritos._

Llevaba puestos los de color bermellón que traía la primera vez que ella pensó algo sexual sobre él. De hecho, culpaba totalmente a los _jeans_ porque si no se pegaran a su trasero de la forma en que lo hacían, ella nunca hubiera tomado ese indecente camino al que su mente se lanzó esa tarde.

 _Edward… sin camiseta y descalzo, con solo esos_ jeans _… el cierre abierto…_

Bella tragó con fuerza cuando fue sacada de su fantasía por su cercanía. Estaba de pie justo frente a ella y se inclinó de inmediato.

"Joder, me estás matando, Muñeca. Vas a ser responsable de que me corra en los malditos _jeans_ mientras atiendo el bar," gruñó en su oído. El tono era agresivo, pero en lugar de ponerla nerviosa, hizo que quisiera saltar a sus huesos.

 _Tómame._

Bella nunca se había lanzado a un hombre en su vida. Por lo general, era sexualmente reservada, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era porque nunca antes había estado con un hombre que la hiciera sentirse viva. Rose tenía razón. Los tipos que sus padres habían elegido para ella eran como maniquís animados, no hombres de sangre caliente como el que estaba frente a ella.

"Mierda, eso quiero, pero échale un vistazo al bar."

"Lo siento," le dijo, sintiéndose mal por pedir lo imposible.

"Nunca te disculpes por eso. ¿Me escuchaste? Nunca." Su tono seguía siendo ronco, e hizo que pulso de Bella se acelerara. Apretó sus piernas juntas. Tener a Edward tan cerca, poder oler su colonia, ver sus músculos definidos debajo de su ajustada camiseta y escuchar también el deseo en su voz la estaba llevando al límite. Lo deseaba—ahora.

 _Ahora… ¿por favor?_

Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Para aquellos que lo observaban, les debió parecer furioso, pero no era así. Estaba loco de deseo por ella. La lujuria mental de ella era embriagadora, y estaba desesperado por emborracharse de Bella, y solo de ella. Se preguntó si así era como se sentía el éxtasis—la necesidad básica de follar, y follar duro—adueñándose, apoderándose de ti y volviéndote loco hasta que la satisfaces. Toda su vida se había mantenido alejado de las drogas por miedo a que amplificaran su habilidad. Era un riesgo que nunca estuvo dispuesto a tomar.

Edward miró hacia la barra dónde Virgil estaba sirviendo una docena de chupitos sobre el mostrador. A estas alturas solo le tomaría cinco minutos. Tiró de su cabello, al saber que su descanso era hasta dentro de tres horas. No podía esperar. Ella no podía esperar. No iba a tenerla aquí en la barra así de caliente y sola. Lo volvería loco. Tendría que golpear a todos los tipos que miraran en su dirección con el bate de béisbol que estaba debajo de la barra.

Alice apareció detrás de Jasper y caminó hacia él, sonriendo como una lunática. No le dijo nada a Edward cuando llegó ahí, en vez de eso le dio a Bella la camisa a rayas en blanco y negro de él que había tomado del gancho en la pared.

"Vas a necesitar esto," le dijo a Bella antes de gritarle al mar de clientes esperando. "¿Quién sigue?"

Edward odiaba que su hermana leyera su futuro, pero esta noche hizo felizmente la excepción. Obviamente había decidido que su "descanso" era en ese momento, y Alice había visto su decisión, relevándolo antes de lo planeado.

"Vamos," él le dijo, tirando de Bella hacia la puerta cerca de dónde estaban parados. Los condujo a un área de cocina, donde varios chicos estaban llenado bandejas de vasos vacíos para el lavavajillas industrial. El vapor llenaba el aire cuando abrían la máquina para sacar las bandejas de brillante cristalería recién lavada.

Edward llevó a Bella a la vuelta de una esquina y a través de una extraña entrada que tenía gruesas tiras de plástico pesado colgando por encima. Ella notó la repentina baja de temperatura. Estaba dentro de un refrigerador gigante. Cajas de cerveza y otras bebidas premezcladas estaban en filas más altas que Bella. Edward la ayudó a ponerse su camisa antes de cerrar la pesada puerta.

"Vamos a tener que ser rápidos o joder, te congelarás," le dijo, quitándole totalmente sus _jeans_.

"No me importa congelarme. Joder es todo lo que importa ahora," ella le respondió.

 _¿Quién dijo eso?_

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

 _No me importa, porque me gusta._

Edward se sentó sobre una tarima de Peroni. A Bella siempre le había gustado esa cerveza, y podía ver que sería su nueva favorita en el futuro. Él desabrochó sus _jeans_ y se liberó.

"Mierda, está frío. Ven aquí. Necesito tu calor."

Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre Edward por segunda vez en la semana. La anticipación de sentirlo deslizarse dentro de ella fue casi demasiada. Él sujetó sus caderas por encima de él solo por un momento.

"Quiero verte," le dijo, sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar su blusita azul. "La última vez estabas pensando cosas terribles sobre tus senos, que no eran lo bastante buenos. Tengo el presentimiento de que van a estar perfectos."

Le tomó un momento a Bella el darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Edward. Entonces recordó a la perfecta rubia con el perfecto pecho y su igualmente perfecta seguridad en sí misma. Edward hacía sentir a Bella como una supermodelo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Cerró más su camisa alrededor de ella, dejando solo su pecho expuesto. Su sujetador negro delineaba sus senos, y por esta vez, Bella pensó que no se veían tan mal.

 _Wow, las chicas lucen bien._

 _Pruébalas…_

Aun cuando Edward no podía ver lo que estaba en la mente de Bella, pensaba lo mismo que ella. Tiró del delgado satín hacia abajo y dejó expuesto su apretado pezón rosado. El aire frío contribuyó a su estado, y él metió su carne caliente dentro de su boca. Bella se arqueó hacia él y guio su cuerpo hacia donde quería estar. Sin esperar más tiempo, lo tomó dentro de ella.

"Joder," los dos gritaron ante la sensación de él entrando a su cuerpo.

Frenético parecía ser el único ritmo para Edward y Bella. Él la penetró y veneró sus senos mientras Bella restregaba sus caderas contra las de él, creando la más deliciosa fricción. La diferencia de temperatura solo intensificaba su urgencia. El frío provocaba un cosquilleo en las piernas desnudas de Bella, pero el calor irradiando de dónde la pareja estaba unida hacía que no le importara. Cuando los labios de Edward se movieron de su seno izquierdo a su derecho, el frío le provocó un cosquilleo en su pezón por un segundo antes de que su boca la distrajera una vez más.

"Maldición, me voy a correr," le dijo.

Bella bajó su mano y se acarició, añadiendo a la fricción. Necesitaba su liberación y no iba a permitir que la dejara atrás. Edward gimió con más fuerza cuando la vio dándose placer. En menos de un minuto, el orgasmo veloz pero ardiente de Bella llevó a Edward con ella hasta la cima.

Una vez más, la pareja se quedó respirando con fuerza, aferrándose al otro en un éxtasis posorgásmico.

…

El martes después del trabajo, Bella se subió al metro hacia el Bajo Lado Este. Charlie había consumido todo el fin de semana de Bella. Estaba teniendo un episodio particularmente malo, preguntándole a ella constantemente por qué su madre ya no quería visitarlo. La estaba agotando emocionalmente, y el bar parecía demasiado lejos para ver a Edward cada noche antes de llegar a casa. Los costos extras del metro estaban aumentando, y en ese momento, ya había estirado su presupuesto más allá de su límite.

Bella sentía que la tensión que se había instalado en sus omoplatos se disipaba al abrir la puerta de SER.

 _Edward…_

 _Me sentiré mejor tan pronto como lo vea._

 _Ya casi me siento mejor._

El bar estaba un poco más concurrido que cuando llegó la semana pasada. Recordó cuando llegó temprano por la tarde y el calor encendió sus mejillas al recordar exactamente lo que había pasado en el espacio abierto que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

 _¿Me pregunto en qué silla estaba sentado?_

Ningún barman estaba a la vista, así que tamborileó sus dedos al ritmo de "American Pie" mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

 _Debe de estar atrás._

 _En el refrigerador…_

 _Oh joder…_

Bella se preguntó si así era como la gente se volvía adicta al sexo. Siempre pensó que era una ridícula adicción—hasta ahora. Edward era como una droga. La droga de una vida que quería vivir. Cuando estaba con él, su trabajo sin salida desaparecía, la salud de su padre era perfecta, y ella trabajaba en una tranquila biblioteca restaurando libros que alguien amó en siglos anteriores. Edward hacía perfecto su mundo.

"Muñeca," dijo Jasper. "Que agradable sorpresa."

 _¿Por qué está él aquí?_

 _Es el día libre de Pastelito._

"Oh, hola, Pastelito." Al parecer estas eran sus camisetas favoritas o tal vez las que usaban durante la semana. Poco a poco Bella se daba cuenta que no sabía mucho de Labios Dulces o Pastelito. "¿Está Labios Dulces?" Preguntó titubeante.

 _Mierda, no sé nada sobre este tipo._

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Bella podía sentir que la realidad tocaba a su puerta, pero ella la atrancó para tratar de mantenerla cerrada por un poco más de tiempo.

Jasper frunció el ceño ligeramente. "No, rotamos los días libres para que cada dos semanas tengamos dos seguidos," explicó.

Vio como Bella se desinfló frente a él. Se sintió como si hubiera detenido el viento que impulsaba sus velas, pero lo que él no sabía fue que de pronto la atormentó la culpa. Debería estar de camino a la casa, para reconfortar a su padre. No debería estar en el bar con la esperanza de ver a un tipo que apenas conocía para una follada rápida.

 _Soy la peor hija del mundo._

"¿Por qué no lo llamas? Averiguas dónde está," sugirió Jasper. Aunque quisiera dejar que Bella viera a Edward, no podía decidir qué haría su amigo en su día libre. Esa decisión era de Edward.

 _¿Llamarlo?_

 _No me ha dado su número._

 _Demonios, ni siquiera sé su apellido._

La humillación de Bella dolió como una bofetada en la mejilla. Jasper asumió que Edward le había dado a Bella una forma de contactarlo. Obviamente, Edward había dado a otras chicas su número, o su amigo no hubiese sugerido tal cosa. Bella recordó que cada vez que dejaba SER, Edward simplemente le pedía que regresara. Ella lo buscaría, y lo hizo, y él lo sabía.

 _¡Oye! Basta._

 _Nunca le has pedido que te busque._

 _Controla tu mierda. Es Charlie el que te está haciendo sentir así, no Edward._

Bella se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de Jasper. "¿Qué tal si me sirves una coca?" Le preguntó. Empezó a buscar monedas en su bolso y rogando encontrar suficiente.

"¿No quieres de cereza hoy?" Le preguntó, sonriendo.

 _No, Edward me hace cocas de cereza._

"No, solo de la normal, por favor."

"Oye, es cortesía de la casa. Deja de buscar en esa cosa. Me preocupa que te caigas dentro," dijo Jasper, mirando el enorme bolso como si fuera una trampa mortal.

Bella sacó un banco y se sentó. Se sentía triste y sola una vez más, la ausencia de su fantástico amante hacía que sintiera más pesada la situación. Debería irse y visitar a Charlie, pero no estaba segura de tener la fuerza para hacerlo esa tarde. Bella estaba desarrollando sentimientos por un hombre que casi no conocía, y eso la asustaba.

 _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

El sonido de un hombre soplándose la nariz hizo que Bella mirara a su derecha en la barra. Un caballero rubio se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo de seda. Un vaso de hielo estaba frente a él, y Bella notó que sus hombros subían y bajaban.

 _Está llorando._

 _Oh no._

Jasper se le acercó y llenó su vaso de líquido ámbar. No dijo nada o aceptó dinero, solo regresó con Bella como si fuera perfectamente normal.

 _Normal tiene un nuevo significado por aquí._

"¿Él está bien?" Dijo Bella bajito.

Jasper observó al hombre por un momento. "Espero que algún día lo esté."

Los dos se quedaron viéndolo sollozar casi en silencio. Las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo a su regazo. La tristeza emanaba a oleadas de él a medida que dejaba salir su angustia.

Jasper estaba sorprendido por la expresión de consternación de Bella.

"Carlisle viene aquí regularmente. Otros bares no le dan tanto alcohol como nosotros. Le permitimos olvidar."

"¿Olvidar?"

"A Esme. Su querida Esme murió hace tres meses. Ella era su sol, su razón para levantarse todos los días, y la perdió. Lo dejamos simplemente ser, pero me preocupa que no le está ayudando," dijo Jasper un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

"Debe haberla amado."

"Dicen que un amor como ese nunca muere. Por lo que he visto, es capaz de matar a la pobre alma que quedó atrás."

Bella entendía el amor de esa magnitud. Ella había sido un testigo silencioso de esa clase de amor toda su vida.

 _Ese pobre hombre._

 _Lo comprendo._

Bajándose de su banco, Bella se acercó a él. Sin decir nada, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y cuando él la miró con ojos rojos que hicieron que se le retorciera el estómago, le abrió los brazos como ofrenda. Carlisle cayó en ellos y abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña mujer. La amabilidad de Bella hacia un completo extraño pareció abrir aún más las compuertas de sus emociones, y comenzó a llorar a grito abierto por el dolor contra su hombro.

A Bella no le importó que la otra docena de clientes ahora se le quedara mirando. Todo lo que le importaba era la tristeza que sentía, y sabía que el agujero en su propio pecho igualaba al de este pobre hombre.

Lo meció con gentileza de aquí para allá hasta que los sollozos cesaron, y al fin él se calmó en sus brazos. Cuando Carlisle la soltó y se enderezó de nuevo en su asiento, todo el bar dio un suspiro de alivio. Bella no se había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando hasta que él le dio un pañuelo de seda limpio que sacó del interior de su chaqueta.

"Oh, gracias," le dijo ella, un poco avergonzada.

"No, gracias a usted. Creo que mi Esme la envió."

Bella se le quedó mirando, y consiguió darle una débil sonrisa. "Siempre me envía ayuda cuando más la necesito," explicó. "Soy Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"Isabella Swan."

Jasper nunca había tenido tantos deseos de abrazar a alguien como los tenía de agarrar a Bella por la cintura y darle vueltas por la pista de baile. De verdad le agradaba Carlisle, y ver a esta asombrosa joven con un corazón tan grande para consolar a un extraño, lo hacía sentir orgulloso de conocerla. Edward era un suertudo hijo de puta.

Bella y Carlisle se sentaron juntos frente a la barra. Ella escuchó sus historias sobre su alma gemela perdida y frotaba su espalda o tomaba su mano cuando el dolor era demasiado. Una hora más tarde, Carlisle le seguía contando a Bella sobre la vida que perdió. Había dejado de tomar alcohol, y por eso ella estaba agradecida.

"Creo que necesitamos comer," anunció Carlisle. "Me sentiría honrado si me acompaña, señorita Swan. Lo menos que puedo hacer es pagarle la cena."

Bella se sentía divida. Por supuesto que no iba a meterse en el coche con él detrás del volante, y era un completo extraño, pero parecía estar tan solo como ella se sentía algunas noches que no pudo soportar la idea de que cenara solo.

 _Solo ser…_

"Mi chofer nos recogerá y la llevará a casa después," aclaró Carlisle. "Quiero llevarla al restaurante favorito de Esme. No he podido regresar ahí desde que la perdí, pero creo que esta noche es el momento de enfrentar ese demonio."

Su declaración tomó la decisión por ella. Agitaron su mano despidiéndose de Jasper, y Bella recordó que no recibió dinero alguno del afligido viudo durante toda la noche.

 _Debe tener una cuenta en el bar._

El chofer de Carlisle, Garrett, los llevó a _Le Bernardin_ en la calle 51. Carlisle le aseguró a Bella que su atuendo del trabajo era más que apropiado, y ella se relajó cuando el _maitre_ derramó una discreta lágrima después de recibir a Carlisle como si fuera un hijo perdido hace mucho tiempo. Esme tenía una reservación mensual permanente. Carlisle no había sido capaz de cancelar ese arreglo, de modo que por los últimos meses había enviado amigos en su lugar ya que él no podía encontrar las fuerzas para acudir sin ella.

Bella se sentía contenta de haber dicho que sí a la cena. Los mariscos se deshacían en su boca, y no sabía que el postre podía venir en forma de arte. Decidió que la estúpida obsesión del James por el arte moderno era un completo desperdicio porque al menos este arte te daba pequeños orgasmos después de que terminaras de apreciar su belleza.

…

Jasper se quedó viendo a su amigo negar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando Jasper le contó a Edward de la visita de Bella al bar, vio pasar un breve destello de vida por detrás de los ojos de su amigo. El momento pasó tan rápido que Jasper casi no estaba seguro de haber visto algo en absoluto.

"Entonces, ¿te llamó?"

"No," respondió Edward, sin dejar de cortar limas.

"¿En serio? Parecía decepcionada de que no estuvieras aquí."

Edward se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

Jasper conocía muy bien a su amigo. "Tiene tu número, ¿verdad?"

Edward colocó las limas en el refrigerador y comenzó a cortar otras decoraciones para sus famosos cócteles.

"Oh, vamos," dijo un exasperado Jasper. "Alice me dijo que desinfectara todas las superficies de por aquí dos veces, ¿y ni siquiera le has dado tu número?"

"No es lo que crees."

"Sí, chicas como Bella solo quieren rápidas folladas en refrigeradores. En realidad no quieren hablar, o salir, o demonios, incluso hacerlo en una cama. Solo les gusta el sexo en la nevera."

Edward quería golpear a Jasper. Por supuesto que quería invitar a Bella a salir y mimarla. El alivio que sintió cuando regresó a él fue inmenso. Cuando captó las imágenes de su mente, y eran de ella y él en posiciones que Edward ni siquiera sabía que eran posibles, le había agradecido al Dios en el que trataba de no creer con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no había corrido por su vida. Regresó y no estaba cuestionando sus trucos mentales de Jedi. Solo lo deseaba por él, no por lo que podía hacer o el dinero que potencialmente podía ganar.

En el momento que dudó de sí misma y pensó que él no quería que volviera al bar, entró en pánico y la llamó, rogando que no fuera a desaparecer. Bella había regresado por él. Nadie jamás regresaba por él. Había visto que su hermosa Bella tenía problemas de autoestima. Luchaba contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero de vez en cuando la superaban.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Jasper?" Edward le devolvió la mirada. "Está bien, lo admito. Me gusta esta chica, pero no quiero que me odie, y lo hará si salimos juntos."

"Claro. Y mantenerla a distancia logrará que te quiera. Me avisas cuando la rutina de 'trátalas mal, para que sigan interesadas' te funcione con Bella," le dijo, pasando junto a su amigo con indignación.

Isabella Swan se merecía algo mejor, y si Edward Masen no podía resolver eso, o no era lo bastante hombre como para dárselo, entonces se merecía pasar toda su vida solo.

* * *

 **(1) Los guardianes del espacio.**

* * *

 _ **Por lo visto, Edward va a ser difícil de convencer. Pero bueno, al menos sus temores son válidos, toda una vida solo alejando a la gente porque lo han tratado como un fenómeno, no es fácil de olvidar. Esperemos que no haga sufrir mucho a Bella. Algunas se quedaron con la duda de qué le había pasado a Bella en el capítulo 4, ¿ahora lo entienden? Algunas notaron que su papá estaba enfermo, y sí, por lo que leímos en el capi de hoy su salud no es muy buena y sus problemas de dinero también se derivan de eso. ¿Qué creen que estaría dispuesta a hacer Bella para ayudar a su padre? Les dejo eso para que lo piensen.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Paulina, liduvina, Marie Edwards, lizdayanna, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, SummerLove20, labluegirl94, Shikara65, patymdn, Antonia, Lunita Black27, lagie, Wawis Cullen, YessyVL13, Yoliki, freedom2604, nnuma76, mechi, Jade HSos, Sei, SkyC, PEYCI CULLEN, Pam Malfoy Black, Sully YM, .10, xelatwi, Hanna D.L, Tata XOXO, paosierra, Rosibel, Sol.43, Manligrez, Roxy Sanchez, glow0718, blankitapia, Dess Cullen, Ericastelo, gaby9387, tulgarita, Bertlin, Gabriela Cullen, Diablillo07, Mafer, EmmaBe. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	7. El Show de los Banana Splits

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **El Show de los Banana Splits**

 **1968-1970 Serie de televisión protagonizada por tres personajes cómicos de animales (personas con un traje de animal) llamados Fleege—un beagle, Bingo—un gorila, Drooper—un león, y Snorky—un elefante. Todos tocaban instrumentos y hacían locuras juntos. Tenían un sitio web. www[punto]bananasplits[punto]com/**

 **Youtube: The Banana Splits**

 **Tengan cuidado. Su canción se les quedará pegada en la cabeza.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7—El Show de los Banana Splits**

El extraordinario intento de Rosalie por hacerla sentir culpable era la razón por la que Bella se encontraba en Williamsburg, justo a las afueras de la ciudad, un domingo por la mañana. Bella había pasado la última semana y media dándole una pobre excusa tras otra a su amiga para no tener que regresar a SER.

No era que Bella no quisiera ver a Edward. Lo deseaba. Sabía que siempre querría ver a Edward. Era como la gravedad—no se podía escapar de él. Los sentimientos que evocaba en Bella empezaban a preocuparla. Le daba un escape de la realidad, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta que el concepto tenía escrito desastre por todos lados. Bella no podía escapar de su vida.

Una vez más, durante las últimas dos semanas, Charlie había consumido todo su tiempo libre. Bella era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, y si ella no cuidaba de él, entonces nadie lo haría. Tuvo que tomar una tarde libre en el trabajo para regresar al banco con más documentos. Pareciera que el gerente de su banco quería evidencia de cada centavo que Bella había tocado en su vida, no digamos el que había gastado.

Bella sabía que si regresaba a SER, terminaría por acostarse con Edward de nuevo. No es que no lo quisiera, sino más bien que sentía que tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente para añadir también a Edward. Él no era solo una aventura para ella. La atracción que sentía era poderosa, y al menos necesitaba tener parte de su vida bajo control antes de ir por más.

Rosalie la había hechizado sacándole todos los detalles de sus encuentros sexuales con Edward la primera vez que almorzaron después de que salió con Carlisle. Bella le contó lo mínimo y nada relacionado con el don de Edward.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Rose fue amable y comprensiva, y no la presionó por más detalles. Sin embargo, la paciencia de su amiga ya se había agotado, e insistió en que Bella asistiera a la parrillada de "Conoce a Mi Hermosa Dama" de Emmett. Em había invitado a sus amigos cercanos, lo que incluía a todo el personal de SER, que no solo era Edward, Jasper y Alice, sino también un chico llamado Riley, que era _barback_ **(1)** , Sam, que era el segundo ser humano más grande que Bella había visto en su vida después de Em, y un par de otros trabajadores temporales cuyos nombre no recordaba.

Bella sintió que se le fue la respiración cuando vio a Edward reclinando en una silla en el pequeño patio detrás del edificio de departamentos. Llevaba gafas de sol, _jeans_ y una sencilla camiseta de cuello v. Lucía como si necesitara dormir más, y Bella estaba sorprendida de descubrir que su cabello tenía un tinte rojizo a la luz del sol.

 _Es tan hermoso._

 _Que es ridículo._

Tan pronto como Edward vio a Bella y a Rose acercándose al grupo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellas.

 _Oh Dios, ¿lo beso?_

 _¿Es eso apropiado?_

 _O sea, tuvimos sexo…_

 _Oh mierda…_

Edward se detuvo frente a Bella. Por muy bien que se viera con sus gafas, ella no podía ver sus ojos para estimar lo que estaba pensando.

"Iba a hacerlo, pero no lo haré si no quieres que lo haga…" Le dijo él con voz baja.

 _Por favor._

 _Me gustaría que me besaras._

Edward le dio tres suaves y prolongados besos en sus labios. Fueron dulces, pero Bella presintió que quería más.

 _Más tarde._

 _Si lo deseas…_

Edward se enderezó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Por supuesto que sí. Te he echado de menos."

Bella no sabía cómo responder a eso. Su mente estaba a punto de desatarse con preguntas sobre su relación que sabía que no podía responder. Despejó sus pensamientos.

 _Vacío…_

"¿Todo está bien?"

"Sí, he estado ocupada," le respondió. Su estómago se revolvió. Estar tan cerca de Edward la estaba haciendo perder el control de sus sentidos. Quería saber qué era ella para él, pero tenía miedo de cuál podría ser su respuesta.

"Tu hermosa mente está particularmente callada hoy," le comentó.

"Mmm… yo… estoy bien."

Edward dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella, y Bella casi pudo ver la barrera levantarse entre ellos.

"Bella, lo siento. Mira, no debía haber asumido," dijo secamente, mirando por encima de su cabeza a la distancia.

"No, he estado ocupada. Honestamente. Es solo que no estaba segura si querías que volviera, o cuando debería, ¿ya sabes?" Le dijo, sintiéndose como si estuviera de nuevo en el instituto y sin idea alguna del sexo opuesto. "Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, y bueno… es algo personal." Bella odiaba cómo se había vuelto de incómodas las cosas entre ellos y quería solucionarlo.

"¿Estás segura que eso es todo? Entiendo si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo." Su voz sonó baja y triste.

 _Lo juro._

 _También te he echado de menos._

 _Me encanta cómo me haces sentir._

En el momento que admitió eso, sintió cómo su propio cuerpo se relajaba, y para su alivio, el lenguaje corporal de él también se transformó.

"Bueno, los dos sabemos cómo asegurar tu privacidad," le dijo, su sonrisa engreída favorita empezando a aparecer.

Edward tomó titubeante la mano de Bella y la condujo de vuelta a su tumbona. Sentándose, la puso a través de su regazo al mismo tiempo que se recostaba y se ponía cómodo. Cogiendo su Peroni, le pasó la botella a ella.

 _La última vez que vi Peroni…_

 _Vacío…_

 _No, no tengo qu_ _é_ _censurarme_ _estando_ _sentada aquí._

Bella le sonrió antes de tomar un largo trago de la cerveza y se contoneó en su regazo, poniéndose cómoda. Las manos de Edward estaban en constante movimiento. Nunca la tocó en algún lugar embarazoso, pero se deslizaban por la parte superior de sus muslos, deliciosamente cerca de donde Bella realmente las quería. Sus circuitos constantes la tenían en alerta máxima.

Alice vino a sentarse en el césped junto a la pareja. Conversaron y rieron viendo a Jazz y Em pelear por el codiciado título del rey de las parrilladas.

Edward y Bella permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo. Él consumió cuatro cervezas y ni una sola vez le ofreció a Bella traer una para ella sola, pasándole mejor la suya después de cada sorbo. Bella estaba sorprendida por lo íntimo que era ese gesto y cómo estaba despertando a la pervertida dentro de ella.

Comenzó a retorcerse y contonearse en su regazo, mientras su mente pensaba más en lo mucho que extrañaba su cuerpo. A Bella le pareció una novedad tener qué responder todas las preguntas de Edward en voz alta. Todos los temas fueron ligeros y nada demasiado personal, pero Bella estaba impresionada de que ya estuviese acostumbrada a que él indagara en su mente por sus respuestas, y le sorprendió lo mucho que le gustaba eso.

Bella observó la boca de Edward acariciar la orilla de su botella de cerveza. Mientras tomaba dos grandes tragos, estudió los músculos en su cuello cuando tragó.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él.

"Necesito ir al baño," le dijo, levantándose de su regazo.

En seguida, su mente los imaginó a ambos en el pequeño baño al estilo de los setenta, besándose entre el inodoro y el lavamanos como adolescentes cachondos.

Bella no necesitó darse la vuelta cuando entró al edificio para saber que Edward venía pisándole los talones. Podía sentir la chispa entre ellos encenderse incluso a la distancia.

"Oh Dios, echaba de menos esto," gimió Bella cuando Edward restregó sus caderas entre sus piernas. Había enganchado una de las piernas de ella a su cintura y la tenía presionada contra la pared del baño. Bella agarró el lavamanos para sostenerse.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí? Tengo que estar en el trabajo a las dos," le dijo él, tomando delicadamente su seno a través de su delgada camiseta.

"Sí."

Edward llevó a Bella de regreso a su departamento en Queens en su viejo Jeep, declarando que estaba más cerca que su casa. La idea de dónde estaba su casa dejó en seguida la mente de ella cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez—en su recámara, en total privacidad, en una cama. Bella descubrió que su necesidad de follar desesperadamente rápido no era por haber estado antes en público. Era simplemente por cómo eran ellos. Era el único ritmo que al parecer conocían, porque sin importar lo cerca que estuvieran del otro, nunca era suficiente. La belleza del sexo veloz e intenso les permitió hacerlo tres veces antes de que Bella se quedara profundamente dormida como una masa sudorosa sobre el pecho de Edward.

Bella despertó sola enredada en las sábanas de su cama. La puesta de sol proyectaba largas sombras en su habitación, mientras yacía contemplando su siguiente movimiento. No había tenido el valor suficiente para mencionar la idea de intercambiar números de teléfono. Ahora se regañó a sí misma porque todo lo que quería hacer era llamarlo para escuchar su voz o enviarle un mensaje. Sabía que se estaba sintiendo insegura de nuevo, y eso no era por culpa de Edward en lo absoluto. Solo quería tener la capacidad de contactarlo—de localizarlo y hacer que respondiera.

Sin su número de móvil, la dejó sintiéndose más y más como una amiga con beneficios. Eso la entristeció, porque sabía a ciencia cierta después de su mañana juntos que quería más, y todo lo que Edward le había ofrecido siempre era su amistad. Incluso había brindado por el concepto en SER.

 _Quiero ser su chica._

Bella sintió lágrimas picando en sus ojos cuando calculó que no podría verlo hasta el miércoles. Esta semana fue el turno de él para un largo fin de semana, y en su condición actual en realidad no tenía la energía para ir a SER sola esta noche. El reconocerlo solo incrementó sus sentimientos de vacío y soledad. Si estar con Edward era un éxtasis intenso y adictivo, entonces el estar sin él significaba un estado depresivo de frío y soledad.

…

Para el miércoles por la tarde, las emociones de Bella habían completado varios ciclos del rango sentimental. Pasó de depresiva a encabronada, a felizmente extasiada, y volvía a empezar. Se enojó consigo misma por dejar que un virtual extraño le afectara tanto en solo seis semanas. Nunca antes había estado así de impresentable o emocional, y se preguntó si estaba relacionado con la ausencia de su propio equipo de asistencia emocional. Su mamá ya no estaba, y Charlie muy raras veces estaba lo bastante lúcido para ser de algún apoyo para ella.

Sentada frente a su escritorio, con su ratón sobre el botón de apagado, Bella estaba en un éxtasis por Edward. Estaría en su presencia dentro de poco, y la anticipación la estaba matando. Rogó que el bar estuviera tranquilo y mentalmente chocó los cinco consigo misma por su elección de ropa interior.

…

"¿Bingo?" Repitió Bella, dando golpecitos con su dedo en su barbilla. No había nadie más esperando así que se tomó un momento para conversar con Em. "¿Bingo? ¿Puedes darme una pista?"

"Soy un gorila," dijo Em, con una brillante sonrisa.

"¡No te creo!" Bella gritó, sus ojos iluminándose al recordarlo. "No puede ser. Entonces, ¿voy a ordenar mis bebidas con Fleegle, Drooper o Snorky?"

" _Wow_ , eres buena, pequeña B. Ve a averiguarlo," le dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

"¿Quién elige los temas?"

"A ver si adivinas. Dice que ayuda cuando el bar está a reventar. Es más fácil cuando todos están pensando lo mismo. Así que les da algo en qué centrarse, además le gusta ver sus recuerdos de la niñez."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo general son seguros."

 _Oh pobre Edward._

 _No puedo imaginarme el ver todos esos pensamientos._

 _Todas las cosas terribles que la gente piensa y hace._

El humor de Bella se alivianó en el momento en que recordó las locas travesuras de los Banana Splits. Regresó a su previo estado de éxtasis cuando alcanzó a ver a Edward usando su camiseta blanca de Fleegle con la foto a color enorme del tonto beagle en su pecho.

Bella se fue directamente al extremo del bar a esperar. Estaba más concurrido de lo que esperaba, pero disfrutaba de ver a Edward, y él parecía estar de buen humor.

 _Los Banana Splits hacen sonreír a todo el mundo._

 _Esa camiseta se ve un poco pequeña…_

 _Me gusta…_

 _Me gusta más saber lo que hay debajo…_

Edward miró al extremo de la barra y le guiñó un ojo a Bella. Tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir como una adolescente cachonda y desmayándose. Sacando su monedero, Bella estaba emocionada por ordenar una bebida para variar. Había encontrado veinte dólares en un viejo bolso de mano y lo había guardado para darse un gusto.

 _Me gustaría una Caipiriña_ _ **(2)**_ _…_

 _Me preguntó si tendrán Cachaza_ _ **(3)**_ _…_

 _Tendrá que ser vodka…_

El corazón de Bella revoloteó en su pecho. Edward arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de algo que había dicho una mujer a la que estaba atendiendo. Edward sonreía mucho, pero su risa era rara. El verlo feliz contribuía aún más al buen humor de Bella. Se maravillaba de la habilidad de él para calmar su espíritu. Necesitaba esto; su vida era demasiado pesada por el momento.

Edward comenzó a aplastar rodajas de lima y hielo en un vaso. Bella trató de no tener pensamientos indecentes viendo los trabajados músculos de su brazo moverse.

 _Oh cielos…_

Atendió a otros dos clientes antes de acercarse a ella. Colocó la preparación de lima aplastada sobre la barra frente a ella, añadiéndole una pajilla corta.

"Oh, ¿para mí?" Le dijo, abriendo su monedero.

 _Debí haber sabido que lo sabrías._

"Me ofende que dudes de mi ética de barman," dijo con solemnidad, pero el brillo en su mirada le dijo a Bella que estaba jugando con ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy sumamente ofendido de saber que creías que usaría vodka y lo llamaría un Caipirinha."

Bella le sonrió, el cálido fuego propagándose por su cuerpo. Le entregó el billete.

"Eso no sirve aquí," le dijo, señalando su dinero.

 _Por favor, déjame pagar._

Acercándose, dijo de forma que solo ella pudiera escuchar. "Oh, la pagarás, Muñeca. Me lo cobraré contigo más tarde."

 _Que Dios me ayude._

 _No puedo esperar…_

Bella decidió acampar en la barra en lugar de su lugar acostumbrado cerca de la rocola. Esta vez quería una vista clara mientras trataba de controlar sus pensamientos.

 _Me pregunto a qué hora cierran los miércoles…_

 _Dios, espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

 _Deseo tanto sentirlo otra vez dentro de mí…_

 _Joder…_

 _Sí, exactamente eso es lo que quiero…_

Edward logró informarle a Bella que le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para de verdad hablar con ella. Más adelante en la barra, una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a Edward y le entregó un cilindro dorado. Bella apenas se dio cuenta de la mujer junto a ella diciéndole a un tipo "asegúrate de grabar esto", porque siempre terminaba hipnotizada presenciando la forma en que Edward veía dentro de la mente de otras personas. Bella nunca podía descifrar con solo ver a alguien si tenía una mente visual o no. Era un interesante concepto cómo funcionaba la mente de otras personas, y cómo lo que ella consideraba normal—ella misma—tal vez era algo inusual.

Edward hizo su rutina de echarle un vistazo a la mujer antes de adivinar su bebida. En efecto, acertó, y dejó a la mujer claramente patidifusa. Pagó alegremente, y el siguiente cliente tomó su lugar.

"Mierda, ¿grabaste eso?" La mujer junto a Bella dijo emocionada.

"La luz es una mierda, pero podemos entrevistarlo adecuadamente más tarde," respondió el hombre.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Grabar?_

 _¿Entrevistar a quién?_

Bella se volvió y vio la pequeña cámara digital de mano que el tipo tenía sobre la barra.

 _¿Está grabando a Edward adivinando las bebidas?_

 _¿Por qué?_

El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose hizo que Bella mirara de nuevo en dirección a Edward. Estaba maldiciendo mientras empezaba a limpiar el desastre. Se veía como la mierda, pero no estaba mirando a Bella. Estaba mirando a la pareja junto a ella.

"Guárdala," la mujer le dijo al hombre. "Vamos a entrevistar a algunos clientes y ver qué podemos descubrir." Se alejaron de la barra y se dirigieron a la masa de personas de pie en la pista de baile.

Edward se acercó a ella y le preguntó con voz baja, todavía viéndose como si hubiese probado ácido. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Bella estaba un poco sorprendida por su tono molesto.

"¿Qué dijeron?" Demandó.

"Um, ella te grabó adivinando la bebida y ahora están entrevistando personas… estoy segura que sobre ti y… lo que haces," le dijo dudosa.

"¡Joder! ¡Joder!" Se alejó furioso y agarró a Jasper por el codo antes de hablarle al oído.

Bella se sintió mareada.

 _¿Qué significa eso?_

 _¿Por qué no leyó los pensamientos de ella?_

 _Tal vez no puede…_

Alice salió de pronto de la parte de atrás y se unió a los chicos. Bella supuso que debió haber usado su "habilidad" y le estaba diciendo a Edward lo que sabía. Los tres se veían como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y Bella comenzó a preocuparse sobre lo que eso significaba exactamente. Alice salió hacia la multitud. Estaba lo bastante tranquilo para que Bella pudiera monitorear sus movimientos. Alice se fue a parar cerca de la pareja que estaba entrevistando a una chica que Bella pensó que se le hacía familiar.

Bella se alejó de la barra para ver mejor el rostro de la chica.

 _Oh mierda, es la chica de los bombones._

"Oh, él es increíble," Bella escuchó que dijo entusiasmada. "Obviamente puede leer la mente o es un psíquico o algo así. Yo quería bombones, o sea, esa no es una bebida común, y sin embargo, él lo descifró," dijo hacia la pequeña cámara.

"¿Siempre las adivina correctamente?"

"Oh, a veces no. Pero, son más las que adivina que las que no. Es un milagro. Podría ser tan famoso, y es tan _sexy_ , ¿no cree?"

 _Demonios._

 _Cierra la puta boca, perra._

Alice se acercó a Bella sigilosamente. Le dio un codazo, y sus ojos se encontraron antes de que Alice desapareciera detrás de la puerta de los baños. Bella la siguió.

Alice se estaba paseando de un lado al otro en el pequeño espacio afuera de las puertas de los baños.

"Tenemos que detener esto. Va a usar este descubrimiento como su gran oportunidad para conseguir un espacio y cubrir noticias en la hora de mayor audiencia," dijo Alice, más para sí misma que para Bella. "Maldición. Va a exponerlo."

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Preguntó Bella. "Te ves muy asustada."

Alice dejo de pasearse. "No lo entiendes. No comprendes. _Nadie_ puede encontrarnos, Bella. Nadie. Es demasiado peligroso si la gente sabe la verdad."

 _¿Peligroso?_

 _¿No está exagerando un poco?_

"Bella, tenemos que detener esto. Si te interesa Edward siquiera un poco, me ayudarás a terminar esto," Alice le suplicó.

…

Al regresar al bar, Alice se acercó a la pareja entrevistando a otro cliente que no podía decir si era cierto o no que el "lindo barman" tuviera un don. La mujer se estaba impacientando porque nadie parecía conocer su verdadero nombre.

"Hola, trabajo aquí, y a Fleegle le gustaría una entrevista privada contigo afuera en la parte de atrás si tienes tiempo," dijo Alice.

"Bueno, al fin, alguien que puede decirme su nombre," la mujer respondió.

"Él te lo dirá, estoy segura. En unos diez minutos espera afuera en la calle, y te llevaré a la parte de atrás," añadió Alice.

La pareja se dirigió a la salida, y Bella esperó hasta que estuvieron en la calle antes de acercarse a ellos. Esperaba que Em entendiera lo que estaba pasando cuando la escuchara.

"Oigan, es un montón de mierda," dijo Bella.

El tipo encendió la cámara y la acercó a su rostro.

"¿Qué me puedes contar?" Preguntó la mujer, usando su mejor voz de reportera de noticias.

"He estado bebiendo aquí por años, y él es un timador. Solo adivina los de la gente que son clientes regulares aquí, y todo el personal del bar está al tanto, y le informan lo que la gente está bebiendo."

"Entonces, ¿dices que no tiene habilidades psíquicas?"

"Me temo que no. Quedarías como una tonta si informas algo diferente. Usa su apariencia para hacer creer a las mujeres que puede leer sus mentes. Es algo desagradable, en realidad."

 _Joder, me siento muy mal_ _al_ _decir esto._

 _Espero que esté mintiendo como si fuera cierto._

 _Por favor, cree esa mierda._

"Nunca ha adivinado la mía correctamente, y ahora no me atiende si le entrego un cilindro dorado." Bella vio a Alice salir del callejón. "Solo pensé que deberían saber eso. Probablemente va a decirles lo talentoso que es para que traigan más éxito al bar," añadió Bella antes de volver hacia la puerta.

Alice llevó a la pareja por el callejón oscuro para encontrar a Edward fumando afuera de la puerta trasera.

"Hola," les dijo. "¿Entiendo que están aquí por mis habilidades psíquicas?"

"Soy Clarisse Harrison de…"

"Mira, en verdad no me importa de dónde eres. Si guardas la cámara, iré directamente al grano," le dijo. "Pero, no grabado."

La pareja tuvieron una silenciosa discusión antes de que el hombre apagara la cámara y la guardara en su mochila.

"No puedo leer la mente. No soy psíquico. Solo he estado sirviendo cervezas toda mi vida y he aprendido a ser observador. La gente son criaturas de hábitos, y con los ebrios es fácil de adivinar." Apagó su cigarrillo y encendió otro.

"Pero vi que adivinaste la bebida de esa mujer."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Cindy cuál es su bebida favorita?" Le dijo, con un tono arrogante. "Te dirá que es un Bellini porque lo bebe todo el tiempo. La gente quiere creer en el sueño y fingirá ignorancia a fin de hacerlo."

Clarisse se quedó callada y contempló lo que le acababan de decir.

"Mira, es un país libre. Puedes informar la mierda que quieras, pero se resume a esto. En esta ciudad, hay miles de bares. A fin de destacarte, necesitas trucos. El mío es usar camisetas estúpidas y afirmar que puedo leer la mente. Es solo un truco. Lo hago para conseguir que las chicas vengan aquí por las noches en lugar de a P.J. O'Brian's. Una vez que logras que las chicas pasen por esa puerta, los chicos las siguen." Edward trató de escucharse lo más frío e insensible posible.

Clarisse soltó una corta carcajada. " _Wow_ , eso fue brutal, pero honesto."

"Como lo veo: si informas que tengo algún súper poder, la popularidad del bar aumentará por un par de semanas, entonces la gente deducirá que es un montón de mierda, y terminaré cerrando porque se correrá la voz de que soy un timador. No quiero ir a la bancarrota, así que te estoy diciendo la verdad." Su tercer cigarrillo tocó el suelo.

…

Bella podía darse cuenta que Edward estaba nervioso y perturbado cuando regresó a la barra, y siguió así por el resto de la noche. Su risa desapareció totalmente, y apenas logró dar una media sonrisa un par de veces a algunos clientes. También la evitó.

 _Oye, quiero ordenar una bebida._

 _No les conté o los traje aquí…_

 _¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?_

A Bella no le gustaba el distanciamiento que podía sentir entre ellos, aun cuando él estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Dos personas más le presentaron cilindros dorados y las dos veces consiguieron una bebida a cuenta de la casa—no las adivinó correctamente—y ella se preguntó si fue a propósito.

 _No me voy a ir hasta que hable conmigo._

 _Esto no es por mi culpa._

Edward finalmente se acercó a Bella pero no la vio a los ojos. "Mira, tal vez deberías irte a casa. Tal parece que vamos a terminar tarde," le dijo, limpiando la parte superior de la barra.

 _No me voy a ir hasta que sepa por qué estás enojado._

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los suyos. "Porque odio ser un fenómeno de circo," le escupió. "Tal vez eso es lo que te excita, ¿eh?"

 _Ay._

 _Eso fue cruel._

Bella comprendió que Edward estaba avergonzado por lo que sucedió. Esta era su primera introducción a la parte negativa de su don. Por más ofendida que se sintiera por su frialdad, quería comportarse como una adulta.

"Voy a sentarme en una cabina hasta que todo el mundo se vaya. Puedes sacarme entonces si quieres, pero todavía no me voy a ir a casa."

"Bueno, tengo dolor de cabeza, así que de lo que estabas pensando antes, ni hablar. No puedo darte lo que quieres."

 _Wow._

 _El cretino ha regresado._

"No creía que los hombres tuvieran ese tipo de dolor de cabeza, y eso no es todo lo que quiero," le dijo tan tranquila como pudo.

 _No llores._

 _Vacío…_

"Sé que no es todo lo que quieres, y lo que te estoy diciendo…" Le dijo con tanto veneno que Bella quería salir corriendo "… es que nunca seré _ese_ hombre. Nunca podré _ser_ lo que quieres, así que, ¿por qué no simplemente te vas?"

Bella se dio la vuelta y, en lugar de irse, se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra. Edward la vio ordenar una coca y unas Pringles **(4)** de Jasper antes de deslizarse en la última cabina vacía en la pared opuesta. Su mente estaba ilógicamente en blanco lo que solo incrementaba su furia.

…

Bella se sentó pacientemente y observó a la muchedumbre del miércoles por la noche salir poco a poco.

 _Mierda, voy a estar exhausta._

 _Valdrá la pena si él se abre._

Había pasado varias horas sin pensar en nada a propósito, pero al estar sentada sola y con todo lo que había pasado, era muy difícil mantener su silencio mental. Pasó buena parte del tiempo pensando en las elecciones de moda de otros clientes porque supuso que era un tema que seguro no la metería en más problemas.

Cerca de la medianoche, Alice acorraló a Edward detrás de la barra, y Bella podía darse cuenta que estaban discutiendo. Vio al dínamo del tamaño de una pinta **(5)** ponerse firme contra su iracundo hermano. Finalmente, Edward dejó caer sus hombros y caminó hacia Bella con la mirada baja, su lenguaje corporal gritando derrota.

Deslizándose en la cabina frente a ella, siguió mirando hacia abajo. "Mira, sé que quieres respuestas, pero ahora no estoy en condición de darlas."

"Edward, quiero…"

"NO me llames así aquí," le dijo con brusquedad, su ojos iracundos moviéndose rápidamente hacia los suyos asustados antes de mirar alrededor hacia los pocos ebrios rezagados que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Estaba tenso y nervioso, y estaba empezando a asustar un poco a Bella.

"No me dejes fuera. Quiero ayudarte," le dijo en voz baja, tratando de permanecer calmada.

Una desagradable mueca de desdén cruzó sus rasgos. "No puedes ayudarme. Esta es una sentencia de por vida. No tienes idea de lo que he pasado," le dijo, todavía molesto, pero su furia se estaba calmando. "Tú… no entiendes cómo es para nosotros."

 _¿Nosotros? ¿Para Alice?_

"Bella." La resistencia de Edward se estaba debilitando. Se veía agotado. "No quiero que salgas lastimada."

 _Déjame entrar._

"No es así de sencillo. Toda mi vida he aprendido a las malas que no puedo confiar en nadie además de Alice. Cada vez que lo he hecho, me arrepiento, y no quiero arrepentirme de ti. Si algún día esa hermosa mente tuya piensa cosas horribles de mí, me mataría. No podría soportarlo," dijo mirando hacia la mesa, incapaz de mirarla de nuevo.

"No te traicionaría, y nunca podría odiarte."

"Quiero creerte, pero no puedo. La historia siempre se repite. Crecimos siendo considerados unos fenómenos. Nos llamaban 'Locos de—como sea.' No fue agradable de cualquier modo. Trata de explicarle a un niño de cuatro años que no todos pueden ver la mente de la gente, o sus futuros. Trata de imaginar la expresión en el rostro de tu madre cuando se da cuenta de lo que sus hijos pueden hacer, y siente miedo."

"Miedo por ti, seguramente."

"No, miedo _de_ ti," escupió, la ira hirviendo en la superficie.

 _Oh Dios mío, lo siento._

"No quiero tu lástima. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué si tuve una crianza pobre y una infancia solitaria? ¡Qué jodidos importa! Hay cosas peores, créeme."

"Pero, no tienes por qué estar solo."

"No lo estoy. Tengo a Alice. Ella es la única que lo entiende." Ya no estaba gritando, pero su ira seguía presente.

"Déjame ayudar también."

"No puedes. Estoy harto de tratar de bloquearlo, pero eso no quiere decir que deseo esto. Hace mucho tiempo acepté que no podía hacerlo, después de ser arrastrado de un especialista a un médico, y con putos locos de la medicina vudú. Mi madre estaba desesperada por 'curarnos'. La mayoría no nos creía y nos calificaban a Alice y a mí de mocosos mentirosos en busca de atención, pero esos fueron mejores que los que nos creyeron. Le juraron a mi madre que encontrarían cómo ayudarnos. La idea de ayuda para ella era bloquear nuestra habilidad. La idea de ellos fue tratarnos como conejillos de indias y tratar emplear nuestro poder. Ver si podían controlarlo y recibir los beneficios de su nuevo descubrimiento. Fue repugnante."

Bella quería llorar. Quería llorar por el aterrorizado niñito, cuya madre lo había amado tanto que quiso ayudarlo, pero en lugar de eso, solo la condujo a hombres con batas blancas de laboratorio experimentando en él.

"Nunca nos amó." Su voz sonó fría y dura.

"Por supuesto, ella…"

"¡Basta!" Gritó, fulminándola con la mirada. Bella se sobresaltó por miedo a su repentino arrebato. Edward salió de la cabina viéndose culpable. Se alejó pero solo dio dos pasos antes de darse la vuelta. "Ven. Te llevaré a casa. Es demasiado tarde para estar sola afuera."

Aunque el viaje al Bajo Lado Este de Queens a esas horas de la noche no se llevó tanto tiempo, se sintió como una eternidad. Edward se había encerrado en sí mismo, y Bella sabía que se arrepentía de contarle todo lo que contó. Pasó el viaje asegurándole con su mente que se preocupaba por él, que nunca lo lastimaría, y que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que le creyera.

Tomó como una señal positiva que cuando salió del Jeep no le dijo que no regresara a SER. Había estado pensando que pronto lo vería de nuevo, y él no le dijo que no.

…

"Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero no puedo aprobar su préstamo personal."

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Bella mientras estaba sentada frente a su escritorio y trataba de terminar los trabajos que James le había dejado antes de que comenzara el fin de semana.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 _Charlie… el pobre Charlie._

Las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio por las mejillas de Bella. Había estado tan segura que aprobarían el préstamo que no había pensado en un plan de respaldo. Bella puso todos sus huevos en la misma canasta, y esa canasta acaba de caer a un precipicio **(6).**

 _Soy todo lo que tiene, y soy una maldita inútil._

 _Una jodida fracasada…_

 _Lo siento, papi._

Devastada ni siquiera podía definir cómo se sentía. Bella se dobló, agarrando su estómago cuando la realización de que Charlie nunca iba a recibir el cuidado que necesitaba la destrozó físicamente. Su corazón dolía, su estómago estaba revuelto y sus pulmones ardían.

 _Joder, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

"¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo la voz preocupada de su colega. Annie caminó hacia el escritorio de Bella balanceando su café, un pedazo de pastel y seis archivos de clientes en una mano y dos montones de papel para copiado en la otra. "Te ves como si fueras a desmayarte."

"Me duele," fue todo lo que Bella logró decir.

"Por todos los cielos, ve a casa."

"No puedo. Tengo mucho qué hacer de las cosas de James para el lunes," dijo sollozando, enderezándose un poco en su asiento.

"Eso es absurdo. Estás enferma. Dámelo, y yo me haré cargo de James el lunes."

Echaron a Bella de la oficina a las 3:07 pm. Necesitaba recuperarse antes de que pudiera ver a su papá. Esperaría hasta su visita mañana para darle las malas noticias. El problema era que no quería ir a casa. Quería contarle a alguien. Necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.

Pensó primero en Rosalie, pero no le había dicho a Rose sobre la situación de su padre para empezar. Era personal, demasiado privado, y no quería que lo juzgara a él su frecuentemente hostil amiga. Entre más lo pensaba, realmente no quería hablar de ello porque no había nada que decir. Quería un hombro en el que apoyarse y un abrazo. Quería un amigo que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

 _Necesito un amigo…_

 _Necesito a Edward…_

* * *

 **(1) El propósito de Barback es ayudar a los Bartenders de acuerdo con los procedimientos operativos estándares, establecidos.**

 **(2) La caipiriña (en portugués caipirinha) es un cóctel de Brasil, consistente en cachaza, lima, azúcar y hielo.**

 **(3) La cachaza (en portugués, cachaça, llamada pinga, branquinha, caxaca, caxa o chacha) es una bebida alcohólica destilada de Brasil. Se obtiene como producto de la destilación del jugo de la caña de azúcar fermentado.**

 **(4) Pringles es una marca de aperitivo con forma de patata frita. Está compuesto por patata deshidratada, almidón de trigo y harinas (patata, maíz y arroz) mezcladas con aceite vegetal.**

 **(5) Pinta es una unidad de volumen inglesa en el sistema imperial y los Estados Unidos. Lo que equivale más o menos a un tarro de cerveza.**

 **(6) Frase que significa que hay que evaluar todas las opciones para obtener un beneficio y reducir las posibilidades de que ocurra algo inesperado.**

* * *

 _ **Uy, ahora había muchas notas O.o**_

 _ **Ahora, creo que este capítulo fue muy revelador. Aprendimos ya que ha hecho a Edward cómo es, aunque ahora odiemos su actitud de cabrón, y lo odiaremos más, hay que tener en mente que ha sufrido mucho desde pequeño por su "don", por lo visto incluso con su madre. Muchas expresaron su descontento con la relación tan superficial que llevan, pero considerando lo que hay en la vida de cada uno y lo poco que se conocen, ¿no creen que es 'normal'? La atracción está, y es fuerte, pero ambos tienen mucho equipaje. Todavía hay mucho que aprender, y veremos si Bella está dispuesta a aguantar ese maltrato y si luchará por llegar a Edward. ¿Y qué me dicen de esto último? Ya vieron también que clase de problemas tiene Bella. ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará con estos dos? ¿Llegarán a confiar en el otro y apoyarse en él? Espero sus teorías y comentarios. Recuerden que sus palabras siempre me animan, les agradezco todos los comentarios que han dado de este fic, pero me encantaría ver a algunas más que sé que leen este fic. No olviden que un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Paulina, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, YessyVL13, liduvina, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, labluegirl94, SummerLove20, tulgarita, Antonia, AndreCullen, lagie, Laura Katherine, Wawis Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, nnuma76, xelatwi, mechi, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Lizzy-0401, .10, Dess Cullen, glow0718, Jade HSos, JeniZuluCullenM, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, Mafer, Diablillo07, patymdn, Manligrez, Sully YM, Ericastelo, Yoliki y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Cóctel

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Cóctel.**

Alice colocó dos sustanciosos Reubens en la barra en frente de Edward y Jasper. El viaje a Katz Deli al este de Houston siempre valía la pena el esfuerzo. Los chicos preferían tener un almuerzo decente los viernes y sábados porque a menudo no tenían tiempo para cenar si estaba terriblemente concurrido.

"Así que, ¿cuándo vas a ver a Bella de nuevo?" Preguntó Alice, sentándose en un banco de la barra frente a su hermano.

"Probablemente no," dijo entre bocados.

"Por supuesto que vas a verla de nuevo. Esa chica fue hecha para ti, Edward."

"¡Alice!" Le advirtió.

"¿Qué? No puedes resistirte a esto. Ya lo he visto."

"¿ _Qué_ has visto exactamente?" Preguntó de forma escéptica.

"Te estás enamorando de ella, Edward. Entre más pronto lo admitas, más fácil será todo esto."

"Eso es una mierda. No lo estoy. Yo decido, y he decidido que terminamos," gritó, arrojando su sándwich a medio comer sobre la envoltura cuando se evaporó su apetito.

Jasper miró a su chica, tratando de advertirle que lo dejara en paz. Él ya había enfrentado un estallido de Edward por mencionarle a Bella.

"Edward, puedes negar esto si quieres, pero los dos sabemos que no es así como funciona. Las decisiones del corazón siempre superan a las decisiones de la mente. Sabes que tengo razón," dijo Alice con un aire de confidencia. "Bella va a ser tu novia porque tu corazón la desea, así que empieza a disfrutar esto."

"Me importa una mierda lo que desee mi corazón," dijo furioso. "No es mi novia y nunca lo será." El dragón de ojos verdes y respiración de fuego había despertado.

"Como sea," le dijo, a sabiendas que lo estaba provocando más.

"Mantente fuera de mi vida, y preocúpate de la tuya para variar," rugió.

"Mi vida es perfecta, Edward," le replicó.

"¿Sí? Bueno, no lo será cuando Jasper averigüe que ya no estás tomando tus anticonceptivos."

La sangre dejó el rostro de Alice.

Jasper se congeló a media mordida y se quedó mirando a los dos hermanos. "¿Alice?" Logró decir.

"Sí, escuchaste bien, J. Alice ha 'decidido' tener un bebé. Es una lástima que no te haya informado de tu futuro de la misma manera en que está tan ansiosa de informarme del mío." Edward arrojó su sándwich a medio comer en la basura y salió furioso por la puerta de atrás. El personal de medio tiempo se desaparecieron de la vista ya que estaba arrasando con todo y con todos a su paso.

…

Bella no esperaba ver a Em en la puerta a las 4 p.m. Se había tomado su tiempo para llegar al bar para darse la oportunidad de calmarse.

"Empezaste temprano…" Le echó un vistazo al nombre en el en el distintivo "…Kamikaze."

"Trato de comenzar temprano las noches de los viernes, sábado y domingo, pero no siempre funciona," dijo Em. "No tenía otro lugar dónde estar hoy. Rosie todavía está en el trabajo." Sonrió, viéndose verdaderamente feliz. Bella deseaba estar así de feliz en el trabajo todos los días. Trató de sonreírle en respuesta.

"¿Estás bien, pequeña B?" Él agarró su codo. "No te ves muy bien."

"Estoy bien. Solo recibí unas malas noticias," explicó. "Necesito una bebida."

"Bueno, estoy aquí para dar consejo sincero, proteger de molestos borrachos, y dar abrazos gratis."

"Gracias, Em… um… Kamikaze." Se acercó, y él se tragó su pequeña figura con su enorme cuerpo, abrazándola por un momento.

Edward estaba ocupado hablando con un tipo con un uniforme de repartidor cuando Bella cruzaba el vacío bar. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto en un banco desocupado y esperó. Él llevaba una camiseta negra con la palabra Desarmador **(1)** al frente con letras blancas en negrita.

 _Gracias a Dios, está aquí._

 _Lo necesito hoy._

 _Hoy necesito un abrazo._

 _Pobre Charlie… malditas cuentas de la casa de retiro…_

Edward parecía estresado. Bella escuchó al tipo mencionar descuentos y órdenes al por mayor. Debía ser uno de los proveedores de licor. Edward agarró un portapapeles y pasó su dedo por una larga lista. Estaba frunciendo el ceño.

 _No puede estar ni la mitad de estresado que lo que estoy yo._

 _Solo lo necesito._

 _Él hace que todo esté bien._

 _A Charlie le agradaría Edward._

 _A Charlie le agrada todo el mundo._

 _Pobre papá…_

La licuadora zumbó a la vida asustando a Bella. No había notado a Jasper, o Harvey Wallbanger como decía su camiseta. Bella se preguntó para quién era el cóctel ya que ella era la única ahí, o si solo estaba experimentando. Jasper era el rey de los cócteles en SER, y cócteles parecía ser el tema. Edward no había reconocido su presencia de ninguna forma y estaba preguntando algo del inventario que sostenía.

 _Solo está ocupado._

 _Seguramente no sigue molesto por lo de la otra noche._

 _Está inusualmente tranquilo._

 _Me alegra. Lo necesito para mí sola por un rato._

Alice salió por la puerta de la cocina y pasó junto a Bella.

"Hola Alice."

"Hola," respondió en voz baja.

 _Ha estado llorando._

 _No soy la única que se ve hecha un desastre._

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Bella.

 _Wow, tal vez todos están teniendo un mal día._

 _Me pregunto si es por la luna llena…_

 _Necesito una cerveza._

 _Peroni… Edward… cuarto frío…_

"Oh, ya sabes," respondió Alice. No se detuvo para charlar sino que continuó caminando para tomar el cóctel que Jasper acababa de servir en un vaso con forma de globo. Bella notó que Jasper le dio a Alice una mirada dura cuando ella aceptó su bebida. Ella salió de detrás de la barra, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de ello, y empezó a acondicionar su cabina del Oráculo.

 _Oh, eso se ve delicioso._

 _Me preguntó cuánto dinero tengo…_

Empezó a buscar en las profundidades de su enorme bolso.

 _Ese billete de veinte debe de estar aquí…_

 _Dinero…_

 _Nunca es suficiente…_

 _Tan jodidamente malo…_

 _No me importa porque estaré con Edward pronto._

El repartidor señaló tres lugares para que Edward firmara. Edward sacudió su cabeza y abrió una pequeña caja de metal con llave. Comenzó a contar fajos de billetes. Estaba pagando la cuenta.

 _Usa todavía efectivo… wow, eso es anticuado._

Edward le entregó la gran suma al tipo, y él le entregó un gran paquete de posavasos de cartón, estrechó la mano de Edward y recogió sus cosas. Edward sonrió, pero se veía forzada.

 _Espero que esté bien._

 _Desearía que pudiéramos desaparecer juntos…_

 _Solo nosotros dos…_

"Por amor de Dios, quieres dejar de hacer eso," siseó de pronto. "Joder, es como un asalto pictórico."

Bella casi se muere del susto. No había notado a Edward acercarse a ella porque había estado rebuscando en su bolso en busca de su pequeño monedero. Se le quedó mirando, completamente sorprendida.

 _¿Asalto pictórico?_

 _Creí que amaba mi mente._

"¡Basta! Deja de pensar en mí. No _amo_ nada o a _nadie_. No soy ese tipo de hombre. No soy tu puto novio. No soy alguien en quien puedas apoyarte. No lo soy. He tratado de decírtelo. ¿Me escuchaste? Maldita sea, ¿me estás escuchando ahora?"

Edward odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Alice tenía razón, pero también estaba muy equivocada. Sí, le interesaba Bella, pero eso no hacía posible el concepto de que Bella fuera su novia. Sí, amaba su mente y su espíritu, y solo Bella lo había hecho sentir como un hombre honesto cuando estaban juntos. Nunca lo hizo sentir como una atracción secundaria de circo, pero lo que estaba por hacer era lo mejor. Era lo mejor para ella. Se merecía un tipo normal que la sacara a pasear y le diera el mundo, no a alguien que tenía miedo de las sombras y se ocultaba de la vida o tal vez terminaría en un segmento de fenómenos descubiertos en CNN.

"Por qué hoy todo el mundo cree que sabe qué es lo mejor para mí, ¿eh?" Dijo, mirando alrededor. "Todos ustedes, solo déjenme en paz de una puta vez."

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba como si fuera una momia en descomposición levantándose de una tumba específicamente para perseguirla.

 _No lo dice en serio._

 _Se preocupa por mí._

 _No voy a dejarlo._

 _Nos necesitamos el uno al otro._

"No necesito a _nadie._ Fuiste una follada divertida, pero no estoy aquí para hacer el papel de novio. No soy de los que 'conoce a los padres'—jamás lo seré," dijo con una mueca de desdén. "Y, mucho menos a putos inválidos. Las casas para ancianos no son lo mío."

Los pulmones de Bella se cerraron. Su garganta se contrajo, y su corazón se detuvo por completo. No podía respirar. No podía concentrarse. No podía sentir nada más que la herida abierta que acababa de infringirle. Edward le había dado dónde más le dolía. Charlie era el talón de Aquiles de Bella. Nunca había mencionado a su padre y se había esforzado tanto por mantenerlo lejos de sus pensamientos cuando estaba en SER. La regla número uno era dejar tus problemas en la puerta, y Bella siempre había realmente intentado hacer eso. Pero, aquí estaba, frente al único ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que pensó la apoyaría en su peor día desde que su madre había muerto, y le dio una patada en el estómago.

 _Mucho menos a putos inválidos…_

 _Inválidos…_

 _Solo respira…_

 _Tú puedes respirar…_

 _Oh Dios mío, voy a vomitar…_

Bella salió corriendo hacia el baño de damas pero no llegó a tiempo. Vomitó el contenido de su estómago en la entrada del baño. Lo que la salvó fue que nadie la vio. Enderezándose, se recargó en la pared y limpió su boca con su brazo. Agradeció al cielo que por esta vez no hubiese llorado cuando se sentía mal. No iba a darle la satisfacción de ver sus lágrimas. No se merecía sus lágrimas.

Bella esperaba verse bajo control cuando cruzó la vacía pista de baile. Sentía sus rodillas como si fueran de gelatina, y no sentía sus pies en absoluto. Jasper y Alice la miraban por detrás de la barra. Reunió sus fuerzas. La fortaleza que Renee siempre le había dicho que tenía muy dentro de ella.

 _Vacío…_

"Wallbanger, ¿podrías por favor darme un vaso de agua?"

Jasper se puso en acción como si hubiera sido electrocutado. La mano de ella solo tembló una vez cuando llevó el vaso a su boca. Pesaba casi media tonelada. Forzando al fluido a bajar por su garganta, Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

"Si no quieres ser mi novio, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó, orgullosa de que su voz sonara con tanta fuerza.

"Estar solo," le dijo con una expresión desafiante en sus ojos.

"No parecía que quisieras estar solo cuando te metiste a mi cama." Lo miró a los ojos.

"Te estaba dando lo que _tú_ querías. Querías que te follara."

"Sí, admito que así fue. Pero, nunca quise que me hicieran sentir tan estúpida y barata. He tenido algunas citas malas, pero nadie me ha tratado como tú."

Bella abrió su mente y bombardeó a Edward con su doloroso pasado en citas. Pensó en todas las penosas citas que había experimentado a través de los años. Pensó en cómo accedió constantemente a salir con chicos con los que no tenía ninguna conexión solo para hacer feliz a sus padres. Pensó en las interminables citas para cenar aburridas donde quería apuñalarse con el tenedor a fin de tener una excusa para irse. Pensó en los chicos llenos de acné pidiendo un beso de buenas noches y luego tratando succionar la mitad de rostro. Pensó en el frío sexo con cretinos que no les importó si ella se corría o no.

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se agarró el puente de su nariz. Estrelló su puño en la barra de madera, haciendo repiquetear una bandeja de vasos limpios. Bella despejó su mente. Captó la idea.

Cuando al fin la miró, Bella se giró para marcharse pero lo dejó con una última serie de imágenes. Pensó en lo feliz que se había sentido cada vez que él le prestó atención. Pensó en su hermosa sonrisa torcida y cómo despertaba pequeñas mariposas en su estómago cada vez que la veía. Pensó en cómo—por primera vez en la historia—un hombre además de su padre la hizo creer que era hermosa. Pensó en lo libre y viva que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, y que por primera vez en su vida, había podido simplemente ser ella misma.

 _Solo ser yo misma…_

 _Pero, no soy suficiente…_

 _Él de verdad es un desarmador porque sin duda me desarmó por completo._

…

Para cuando Jasper y Emmett pudieron sujetarlo, Edward había tirado cuatro bandejas llenas de vasos de la barra, esparciendo vidrio roto por todas partes. Gritó, aulló y luchó como un toro embravecido desplomándose al fin sobre los vidrios, sin importarle si cortaban su carne.

Alice fue la única que lo movió, declarando que había visto las decisiones de dos mujeres bajando en este momento por la calle para entrar al bar en menos de un minuto.

Esta no era la forma de iniciar una demandante noche de viernes en el Bar SER, y todos ellos lo sabían.

…

Bella miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y se veía diez años mayor. Bella había llorado la mayor parte de la noche antes de quedarse profundamente dormida por puro agotamiento. Lloró porque al fin su corazón tenía una razón para latir, pero esa razón acababa de botarla. Lloró por Edward, porque quería estar ahí para él, pero la estaba alejando, y lloró por Charlie.

Se preguntó en qué estado estaría hoy cuando llegara a la casa. Renee había muerto de un repentino ataque al corazón hace dieciocho meses. Su madre había estado sola en su casa y se desplomó en el piso de la cocina. Los médicos le dijeron a Bella que Renee probablemente hubiese muerto aun si alguien la hubiera encontrado antes, pero Charlie no estaba convencido. Charlie y Renee habían discutido esa mañana—un incidente raro para la pareja generalmente compatible—y Charlie había ahogado sus penas en una botella de escocés hasta las primeras horas del día siguiente, lo que significa que llegó a casa a la escena de una pesadilla.

Los padres de Bella eran la perfecta pareja casada en su mente. Se amaban y respetaban el uno al otro muchísimo. Nunca peleaban—bueno, nunca frente a su pequeña, y vivían una vida feliz. Charlie adoraba a su esposa y constantemente le contaba a quien estuviese dispuesto a escuchar cómo el amor de una buena mujer pondría a cualquier hombre en el camino correcto.

Bella había crecido en una casa promedio en un pequeño pueblo en Pennsylvania. Charlie era un agente de bienes raíces y Renee una esposa y ama de casa. Los Swan hicieron todo en su poder para darle a Bella lo mejor que pudieron, y lo habían hecho con éxito hasta que el mercado de bienes raíces entró en crisis. Charlie hizo varias malas inversiones durante los años, y cuando la economía empeoró, perdió los pocos ahorros que tenía para el retiro. Bella sabía que sus preocupaciones financieras fueron lo que provocó la discusión. Renee quería conseguir un trabajo, pero Charlie tomó eso como una muestra de su fracaso—el no ser capaz de proveer para su hermosa esposa.

La muerte inesperada de Renee había sido difícil para todos, pero el corazón roto de Charlie y su inmensa culpa habían llevado a los Swan por un rumbo que nadie podría haberse imaginado. Bella había intentado visitar a su padre tan a menudo como podía en los meses siguientes. El viaje desde la ciudad de Nueva York no era tan lejos, pero ella estaba combatiendo sus propios demonios por la pena. Seis meses después de la muerte de Renee, Bella se vio obligada a mudar a Charlie a Nueva York para vivir con ella. Él se había desmoronado por completo. No podía funcionar y se había convertido en un hombre que Bella ni siquiera reconocía. Su negocio estaba cerca de la bancarrota, y la casa familiar quedó deshabitada en un moribundo mercado de bienes raíces.

Bella había llevado a su padre con un médico tras otro, de hospital a hospital. Su diagnóstico había sido un costoso proceso ya que Charlie había fallado en mantener su seguro médico durante los tiempos difíciles en su negocio, de modo que eso dejó a Bella batallando para pagar su tratamiento. Finalmente, le habían informado a Bella que Charlie era un caso del tipo de uno en un millón. La muerte de Renee había provocado que se manifestara un trastorno extremo de personalidad múltiple debido a un trastorno de estrés postraumático complejo. Estos casos eran raros y por lo general no tan extremos como los síntomas que presentaba ahora Charlie. Los médicos estaban fascinados por su habilidad de protegerse a sí mismo del trauma de la muerte de Renee con la aparición de una nueva personalidad que aparentaba ser una persona de la tercera edad que sufría de demencia. En resumen, Bella se quedó con un padre que tenía poca o nada de memoria y que necesitaba del cuidado completo de una casa de retiro. En sus días buenos, era la triste carcasa del hombre con el que se crío, y en sus días malos, era un alma perdida que se quedaba mirando a la pared y no la reconocía.

Con el corazón roto, ni siquiera podía definir cómo se sentía Bella. Todavía estaba lidiando con la muerte de su madre mientras veía a su padre desaparecer poco a poco en sí mismo. Los médicos le habían dicho que en casos como este, por lo general, los pacientes siempre han sufrido de extremo abuso como niños. Esto abrió una bóveda de ideas que Bella había sospechado, pero consiguió ignorar al crecer. Su padre nunca, jamás mencionó a sus padres; de hecho, Bella nunca había visto una foto de sus abuelos. Renee nunca le había dado importancia a las preguntas de Bella cuando era muy pequeña, hasta que con el tiempo solo asumió que esa parte de la familia no existía. Charlie también había usado antidepresivos varias veces a través de los años, pero de nuevo, sus padres minimizaron su necesidad por ellos. Bella ahora se daba cuenta del alcance de su encubrimiento, de la extensión de los problemas de sus padres, y posiblemente explicaba por qué él estaba tan obsesionado con darle lo mejor a su única hija, porque nunca nadie había querido eso para su pobre padre. Charlie quiso romper el ciclo de abuso, y el amor que Renee le dio se lo había permitido.

Cuando Bella se dio tiempo para pensar en su situación, quiso meterse a su cama y nunca salir. Había perdido a sus dos padres el día que murió su madre, pero en el momento no había estado consciente de ello. El plan de batalla de Bella y la única razón por la que salía de la cama todos los días era ganar dinero para pagar por el cuidado de su padre, y ese día en que su padre resurgiría de la prisión mental en la que se encerró. Era un círculo vicioso. Para tratar el trastorno de personalidad múltiple, tenían que hacer frente al trastorno del estrés postraumático complejo, pero a fin de tratar eso, Charlie tenía que recordar quién era. Su álter ego de la tercera edad no tenía idea, y por lo tanto, el tratamiento era exhaustivamente lento y costoso.

 _Inválido…_

 _Inválido…_

Bella no tenía la fuerza mental para estar enojada. Quería estarlo, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada y herida para encontrar la lucha dentro de ella.

Al entrar a la casa de retiro, Bella lo hizo con la frente en alto. Le suplicó a su madre que le diera la fuerza para darle a su padre las noticias. Bella había estado pagando los honorarios de la casa de retiro privada durante los últimos seis meses. Antes había aplicado para asistencia médica, pero en ese entonces se había cuestionado si él calificaba para una casa de retiro. En los días buenos de Charlie, era un hombre completamente capacitado sufriendo de una severa depresión, pero en sus días malos, estaba cerca de ser un inválido, por más que odiara admitirlo. Cada vez más a menudo, parecían superar los días malos a los buenos. El salario de Bella solo le permitía un cuidado mínimo—su habitación, comida y atención geriátrica básica. Bella había aplicado para un préstamo de manera que pudiera pagar los cargos adicionales por los especialistas que necesitaba si fuera a recuperarse alguna vez. Ese préstamo había sido rechazado.

 _Lo defraudé._

 _Necesita ayuda, y ni siquiera puedo dársela._

Charlie estaba sentado en un sillón acolchado, su escayola sobre unas almohadas. Se había quebrado su brazo una noche muy tarde, tratando de ir al baño sin asistencia. Fue la noche que Edward besó a la rubia.

 _No pienses en él…_

"Hola, papá. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" Bella se puso de rodillas de manera que pudiera entrar en la línea de visión de Charlie. "Soy yo, Bella." No la miró. No estaba enfocando en nada en absoluto.

 _Hoy es un mal día, supongo._

 _Tal vez eso lo hará más fácil._

"Papá, no conseguí el préstamo—para tu tratamiento. El banco lo rechazó."

 _¡No llores! Eso solo lo hará sentir mal._

"¿Recuerdas que te estaba diciendo que quería moverte a las instalaciones del ala oeste? Bueno, eso no sucederá por ahora, ¿está bien? Por el momento te quedarás aquí. Hasta… hasta que pueda planear algo."

 _No le mientas._

 _No le estoy mintiendo. Voy a resolver esto._

 _De alguna manera…_

"Tal vez cuando estés mejor de tu brazo, y haya pagado por la terapia física y las cosas vuelvan de nuevo a la normalidad, veré qué puedo hacer. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes escucharme papá?"

Bella sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Por mucho que odiara cuando Charlie estaba destrozado por el dolor pero consciente de sí mismo, el verlo así, cuando no sabía lo que estaba pasando, siempre era mucho más difícil. Bella frotó su mano buena, todavía de rodillas sobre el piso frío de linóleo, y continuó contándole su nuevo plan.

"Disculpe, señorita Swan," una voz masculina dijo desde la entrada. "Traigo el almuerzo de Charlie. ¿Le gustaría que yo lo alimente?"

"Oh, hola, Michael, um… no, solo déjalo ahí. Yo me haré cargo."

"Disculpe por escuchar lo que no me incumbe pero, ¿ya no se va a trasladar a su papá?" Preguntó. El enfermero rubio estaba a mitad de sus treinta, Bella supuso. A menudo estaba de guardia los fines de semana y siempre tenía una sonrisa para Bella. Michael raras veces entregaba los almuerzos, ya que parecía ser algún tipo de jefe. Bella nunca había prestado mucha atención a quién era quién aquí porque el personal del lugar iba y venía. Se preguntó si hoy estaban cortos de personal.

 _Falta de personal significa menos cuidados para mi padre._

"Sí," dijo Bella, conteniendo las lágrimas con más fuerza que nunca. "Solo se tomará un poco más de tiempo de lo que pensé. Se quedará aquí por ahora."

"Esa es una maldita lástima. Una esquina realmente excelente con una enorme ventana va a estar disponible ahí muy pronto. Les había pedido que la guardaran para Charlie ya que le encanta ver los jardines."

 _Oh, no me digas eso._

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Michael, pero no creo que pueda tomarla. Las cosas están un poco… bueno, es difícil por el momento." Lo último que Bella necesitaba es que la casa sospechara de su capacidad de pagar mensualmente. "Le informaré cuando decidamos moverlo."

"Señorita Swan, quiero que sepa que si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, con mucho gusto lo haré."

Bella desplazó la bandeja de la comida frente a su padre. Charlie odiaba los sándwiches de pollo, pero el hombre que estaba hoy sentado frente a ella tomó un bocado sin titubear— a su yo de la mediana edad obviamente no le importaba mucho. Un momento después, la miró.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Tu madre no ha venido a visitarme esta semana?" Declaró con un tono un poco amargo.

 _Un día realmente malo._

"No. No, no vino." Dijo Bella con un suspiro. "Me envió en su lugar porque ha estado ocupada."

…

El martes por la noche, diez días después, Bella se encontró parada afuera de SER.

 _Tú puedes hacer esto._

 _Sí, él estará ahí, pero no estás aquí para verlo._

 _Hay un hombre ahí dentro que te necesita._

Antes de que Bella entrara al bar, encerró cada pizca de sus emociones detrás de una pared de piedra gruesa y fría. No iba a permitir que nadie dentro del bar—bueno, una persona—viera lo emocionalmente destrozada que había estado por sus palabras. Ella era una sobreviviente, y si no podía soportar que un estúpido chico _sexy_ no quisiera salir con ella, entonces su vida iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginó alguna vez.

Por mucho que Bella quisiera caminar erguida, sus ojos buscaban el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia la barra. Supo el exacto momento en que Edward la vio porque podía sentir la atracción en el aire. El fuego y el hormigueo que siempre existió entre ellos seguía vivo y en buenas condiciones. La rocola estaba tocando una canción triste de amor, y Bella supo de inmediato que vino en la noche correcta.

Sentado frente a la barra y pidiendo que se lo llenaran de nuevo, estaba Carlisle Cullen, y por lo que se veía, estaba en de camino a ponerse ahogado de borracho—de nuevo.

Bella se vio forzada a levantar la vista cuando se detuvo a un lado de Carlisle, y Labios Dulces estaba frente a ella, a punto de servirle a Carlisle su siguiente trago. Edward se veía más cansado de lo que Bella recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. También se veía como el caprichoso caballo salvaje que recordaba de la vez que se conocieron. Estaba nervioso.

 _¿Por qué tenía que usar hoy esa camiseta?_

Bella se preocupaba mucho por Edward, y lamentaba la posición en que lo habían puesto sus habilidades. Él no pidió ese don, sin embargo, había regido su vida. Había tenido momentos en que quería lastimarlo ya que sus crueles palabras la habían lastimado a ella, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Así no era ella, y por estos últimos meses, todo lo que había intentado hacer era ser ella misma.

"Muñeca," dijo él en voz baja.

"Labios Dulces," respondió ella.

 _Me heriste con lo que dijiste de mi papá._

 _Pero, lo entiendo. Es difícil vivir con algo así. Debería saberlo._

 _Sin embargo, me alegra haberte conocido._

 _Es lindo para una chica soñar, y el que un tipo como tú esté interesado en una chica como yo es exactamente eso._

 _Solo un sueño._

Edward se veía como si un cuchillo hubiese abierto su abdomen. Quería agarrarla y suplicarle su perdón, pero entonces vio las imágenes en su mente. Cuando vio que no lo odiaba cuando debería, tenía aún más deseos de romper a llorar. Era como si su fuerza hubiera dejado su cuerpo, y hubiese quedado un recipiente vacío. Estaba hueco y solo—justo como le había dicho que quería estar. Solo una mujer tan preciosa por dentro como Bella no lo culparía por ser el cretino que había sido. Desde que ella salió dejándolo con las imágenes en tecnicolor de lo feliz y especial que su atención la hacía sentir, se sintió físicamente enfermo. Las imágenes de sus citas del infierno y el contrastante tiempo que habían pasado juntos se reproducían en un tortuoso bucle en su mente.

"Vamos, Labios Dulces. Un hombre podría morir de sed por aquí," dijo Carlisle, sosteniendo su vaso para la botella que Edward sostenía en el aire, todavía congelado por los ojos oscuros y tristes de Bella.

"¿Qué te parece si tomas tu siguiente bebida en Le Bernardin conmigo?" Bella le dijo a Carlisle. Por la forma en que saltó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose del banco, era obvio que no la había visto llegar. Una sonrisa conmovedora iluminó sus tristes rasgos en seguida.

"Isabella Swan," dijo emocionado. "Te acordaste de mí." Lágrimas empezaron a humedecer sus ojos al mirar a la delicada y joven criatura esperando acompañarlo a cenar con un afecto paternal.

 _No llores, o lloraré._

 _No soy tan fuerte estos días._

"¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Carlisle?"

Edward estaba confundido. No entendía cómo Bella y Carlisle tenía una conexión tan personal. Era perfectamente claro al ver su interacción que se conocían el uno al otro y que Bella sabía sobre Esme. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo no lo sabía? Entonces cayó en cuenta—ella no había regresado a SER para verlo en absoluto.

Tragó el nudo que tenía en su garganta. No se había dado cuenta que la esperanza había fulgurado en su pecho cuando la vio atravesar la puerta con nada de odio en su corazón. Quería patearse por pensar que una mujer tan inteligente como ella regresaría arrastrándose por más después de la forma en que habían terminado las cosas entre ellos. Tal vez Bella estaba equivocada en cómo se veía a sí misma, pero definitivamente no era una masoquista.

"Labios Dulces, ¿sabías que Esme me envió una luz guía desde el cielo, y su nombre es Isabella Swan?"

Bella se sonrojó y mordió su labio, avergonzada por las amables palabras de Carlisle.

"Ella es una luz guía, Carlisle. Tienes razón."

 _Desearía ser tu luz, pero no lo soy, ¿verdad?_

 _Lo siento. No es tu culpa. No puedes evitar cómo te sientes. Sé que soy yo._

 _Vacío…_

Edward quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, "Sí, tú ERES mi faro de esperanza—el destello de luz en mi oscuridad," y "Todo es por MI puta culpa," pero la tristeza en los ojos y mente de ella lo paralizó. Su garganta se secó, y sus pulmones no se llenaron cuando vio cómo se veía ahora a sí misma. El rechazo de Edward hizo que Bella se creyera aún menos merecedora de la atención de un hombre decente. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto fue como si lo golpearan en el estómago. La había dañado; tomó una parte de su delicado espíritu y lo aplastó con su crueldad. Él era el jodido diablo y no tenía ninguna esperanza de redención. Esta delicada alma se había acercado a él voluntariamente y ni una sola vez lo había juzgado. Todo lo que quería era cuidar de él y que él la cuidara, pero en vez de eso, tomó su consuelo y la hirió profundamente como pago.

Se quedó ahí y observó en tormentoso silencio como Carlisle se reajustaba su traje de tres piezas azul marino a rayas, le mostraba su codo y la sacaba del bar.

…

"¿Em?"

"Sí, hombre," le dijo, concentrado en su iPad—esos molestos cerdos iban a caer.

Edward esperó a que su amigo completara su nivel actual, pero la puntería de Em no era muy buena considerando cuánto tiempo pasaba practicando.

"Emmett, ¿puedes dejar eso por un momento?"

Em parecía mortificado. "Lo siento. Solo puedo jugar aquí porque Rosie odia esto." Em cerró la aplicación y dejó su iPad sobre la barra. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Edward abrió dos cervezas y rodeó la barra para sentarse junto al corpulento portero. Bebieron en silencio en el bar cerrado mientras Edward decidía qué decir. Desde que vio a Bella con Carlisle, había querido rectificar las cosas. Quería una oportunidad de disculparse por lo que le había hecho a ella, sobre todo porque sabía que había afectado su autoestima. Tenía que resolver eso.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

Em era un hombre paciente, y esperó a que su amigo escupiera lo que sea que tenía en su mente a su tiempo.

"¿Has sabido de Bella?" Edward se tensó esperando la respuesta de Em. Si Em hubiera sido un pitbull, los pelos de su lomo ya estarían de punta.

Em dejó su cerveza en la barra y se volvió para poder ver a Edward.

"No estoy feliz. Tengo que ser honesto. Ella es una cosita dulce, y no debiste haberla tratado de esa forma."

"Lo sé."

"¿En serio? ¿Lo sabes?"

"La jodí."

Em lo observó, y Edward sintió como si estuviera probándolo para ver si decía la verdad.

"Em, quiero rectificar esto. Necesito disculparme."

"¿Para qué me necesitas?"

"No sé exactamente… ¿conseguir su número?" Admitió.

"Hombre, estás jodido. ¿Por qué no tienes su número? Es ardiente, y le gustabas. Durmieron juntos, ¡por el amor de Dios! Estás _realmente_ jodido."

"Lo sé," dijo Edward lentamente. No necesitaba que le recordaran lo cretino que era.

"Sabes dónde vive, ¿verdad? Envíale flores," sugirió Em.

"No quiero ponerme romántico…"

"A las chicas les gusta, hombre."

"Em, basta. No hay futuro aquí. Solo quiero verla para disculparme porque ella tiene la impresión de que no es lo bastante buena para un cretino como yo."

Em se volvió otra vez para ver a Edward.

"¿Ya te dije lo jodido que estás?"

* * *

 **(1) En otros lados se le llama destornillador, a la herramienta, no sé si también a la bebida pero me pareció más adecuado para la traducción usar la versión que se usa en mi país ;)**

* * *

 _ **Sí Em, ¡dile! ¡Dile lo jodido que está! ¿Quién opina lo mismo que Em? Que levante la mano, o mejor, que deje un review jajajaja. Como siempre, ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones, aun si son para maldecir a los personajes. Este Edward sí que saca canas verdes. ¿Y qué les pareció la historia de Bella? Para las que se quedaron con la duda de ese día que Bella se fue llorando del bar, ya quedó claro que fue el día que su papá se cayó y se quebró su brazo. Una vida muy difícil la de esta chica, pero como ya vimos, Edward tampoco la ha tenido fácil. ¿Podrán sanarse ambos? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron su review en el capi anterior, bajaron considerablemente y desearía ver a las que iniciaron con esta historia, pero depende de ustedes si quieren compartir conmigo su opinión. Pero si quieren saber más pronto si Bella lo perdona, ya saben que tienen que hacer ;) Por lo pronto, gracias a: Laura Katherine, Shamyx, Paulina, lagie, mechi, Rosibel, Adriu, verdejade469, AriiPattinson, dushakis, YessyVL13, Yoliki, Antonia, SummerLove20, Dess Cullen, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, xelatwi, Hanna D.L, Jade HSos, blankitapia, PEYCI CULLEN, maribel, Sully YM, Manligrez, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, , lizdayanna, Pam Malfoy Black, Ericastelo, tulgarita, JeniZuluCullenM, Mafer, Bertlin, DannySk y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	9. Los Pitufos

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los Pitufos**

 **1981-1990 Dibujos animados presentando diminutas criaturas azules viviendo en casas de hongos en el bosque. Los Pitufos tienen una nueva película—toda flamante y digital.**

 **Hay muchos videos en Youtube de la caricatura original.**

 **Advertencia: El capítulo hace una breve mención de violación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Los Pitufos**

Bella se movía nerviosa parada frente a la puerta principal de Em. No podía creer que había permitido que Rose la convenciera de venir a cenar un lunes por la noche. Bella había pasado la mayor parte de su fin de semana con Charlie, y estaba mental y emocionalmente agotada.

Lo primero que Bella vio cuando Rose abrió fue a su amiga rodando los ojos.

"¿Por qué demonios te pusiste eso?" Rose le susurró ferozmente.

Bella se alisó su camiseta de Gonzo.

 _Porque es lo más nuevo que tengo, y mi otra ropa me hace ver aburrida…_

 _Y, me gusta atormentarme a mí misma…_

"Para molestarte."

"Bueno, el karma apesta porque en unos diez segundos, vas a arrepentirte," dijo su amiga.

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo pasar a Bella al pequeño departamento.

 _¡Mierda!_

Sentado en el sofá de dos plazas, bebiendo una cerveza y usando los temidos _jeans_ bermellón de la perdición, estaba Edward.

La mirada asesina de Bella le dijo a Rosalie qué pensaba exactamente de esta emboscada. Bella trató de respirar normalmente y esperaba que sus mejillas no estuviesen cambiando de color.

 _No puedo hacer esto…_

 _Inválido…_

 _Dios…_

 _Chocolate y gatitos…_

 _Chocolate y gatitos…_

Em apareció y abrazó a Bella con fuerza. "Tampoco estoy contenta contigo," le dije bajito en su oído.

El gigante gentil se veía preocupado cuando la soltó. "Solo quiero que se lleven bien toda la gente que respeto en el mundo."

Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. El verla con la camiseta que había hecho especialmente para ella debilitó su armadura. Quería ponerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir.

 _No lo hagas…_

 _No lo toques…_

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Tenía que mantener su guardia, y ya iba a ser lo bastante difícil en su cansado estado mental el controlar sus pensamientos. De tocarlo ni hablar porque no quería verse tentada. La otra noche en el bar, había estado mentalmente preparada para verlo, pero el ser sorprendida desprevenida la había dejado tambaleándose por el dolor y la incomodidad. Se sentía como una rata en un laberinto.

 _OMG, eres el diablo_.

"Finalmente te das cuenta," le dijo él con una sonrisa irónica.

"Oh, no. No lo quise decir así," dijo con voz suave. Él era simplemente demasiado tentador.

Bella sintió el dolor de las cosas que le había dicho emerger en su cuerpo. No la quería. Solo fue una follada fácil para él. No tenía la fuerza, o la preparación mental para lidiar con él en este momento. Bella se tuvo que forzar a respirar profundo porque había comenzado a respirar superficialmente para evitar el brutal dolor en su pecho.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Voy a matar a Rose._

 _¿A dónde demonios se fueron esos dos de todos modos?_

 _Vacío…_

Bella odiaba ver la expresión afligida en el rostro de Edward. No estaba segura de que fuera precisamente justo que se viera herido considerando que él había sido el que la botó, pero lo que sentía por él la hacía querer confortarlo automáticamente.

 _Soy una tonta._

 _Joder, soy patética._

"No, estás equivocada, y creo que yo soy responsable de eso," le dijo con seriedad.

"Oh, ¿ _sí_ quieres ser mi novio entonces?"

"Bella," le dijo, la frustración reavivándose al instante. "No puedo."

 _No, no puede salir conmigo, pero puede follarme._

"No fue mi intención hacerte eso," respondió él.

 _Oh maldito infierno, ¿tampoco quería follarme?_

 _Oh Dios, soy patética._

 _¿Una follada de lástima?_

 _Genial._

"¡Detente! Maldición, detente," gruñó. "Déjame explicarte."

Bella deseó que sus ojos no lloraran. Si la otra noche se sentía mal, entonces eso no era nada en comparación a cómo se sentía ahora. Esto estaba empeorando a cada segundo.

"Necesito una bebida."

Sin titubear. Edward le dio su cerveza.

"Necesito mi PROPIA maldita bebida. No la tuya. No soy tuya, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo con brusquedad.

Bella encontraba extrañamente íntimo el acto de compartir las cervezas de Edward, y la idea de beber de donde habían estado sus labios, y el que se quedara sin cerveza para dársela, la sacudió.

"Lo siento, te conseguiré una," le dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Un segundo más tarde, le dio una cerveza recién abierta y le señaló el pequeño sofá.

"Por favor, siéntate. Tengo que decirte algo," le imploró.

Bella se sentó tan lejos de Edward como pudo en el espacio tan limitado que tenía. Levantando sus pies, giró su cuerpo de manera que su trasero topó con el reposabrazos y ella quedó frente a Edward. Extendió un pie y lo descansó ligeramente contra el muslo de él.

 _Contacto._

 _Estoy a salvo ahora._

 _Joder gracias._

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Edward veía su pie como si fuera una fuente de maldad. Odiaba que lo dejaran fuera. Había pasado toda su vida sabiendo tanto de la gente que odiaba cuando le negaban la entrada, y la mente de Bella era un mundo tan maravilloso para él que era un castigo mucho peor que fuera ella quien lo dejara fuera.

"Tengo que hacerlo, Edward," susurró en comprensión. "Si quieres que me quede aquí, entonces tienes que darme privacidad. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente en este momento como para controlarlo."

"No tienes qué controlarlo."

 _Lo hago porque no quiero que sepas que me estoy enamorando de ti a pesar de lo mucho que me has lastimado._

 _Maldita sea, me siento tan estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo…_

"Sí, tengo qué hacerlo. Es privado. No quiero que sepas mis problemas, ¿está bien? No es de tu incumbencia. Tú no compartes tus problemas, así que yo tampoco."

"Bella, quiero que compartas conmigo tus preocupaciones. Quiero estar ahí para ti."

 _¡Joder, esto es increíble!_

 _¿Dónde estaba la otra noche, Dr. Phil?_

Bella no respondió, y Edward supo que no le creía.

"Si me quieres fuera de tu cabeza, me parece justo, ¿pero al menos puedo sostener tu mano?"

"No."

 _Demasiado personal._

Edward tomó un sorbo de su cerveza para darse valor. Esto era nuevo para él porque por lo general nunca le importaba.

"Siento lo que te dije. Yo… Alice dijo… mira, no debí haberte dicho ninguna de esas cosas. Lo siento. Tuve un mal día, y me desquité contigo. No es una excusa, pero quería que supieras que nunca fue mi intención el herirte así. Lo que dije sobre tu padre, en particular, fue cruel e incorrecto. Lo siento."

"Pero, solo hace un momento me recordaste de nuevo que no puedes ser mi novio, así que, ¿cuál es el punto de esto? ¿Por qué te importa?" Preguntó ella, confundida.

"Bella, no soy bueno para ti. Limitaría tu vida. No puedo darte lo que necesitas. Ni siquiera puedo llevarte a una cita como un tipo normal. ¿Sabes lo debilitante que es para mí una calle concurrida de Nueva York? Me vuelve loco. Es muy abrumador. Nunca podría llevarte al cine, o a un juego de béisbol, o joder, incluso salir a cenar casi me mata."

"Pero, ¿qué hay del bar? Quiero decir, algunas noches hay doscientas personas apiñadas ahí."

"Está controlado. La mayoría de ellos están pensando en alcohol, sexo o mis estúpidas camisetas. Puedo soportar eso, pero cuando cientos de mentes están pensando cosas diferentes, es el infierno."

Lo último que Bella quería era sentir simpatía hacia el exasperante hombre que la había hecho pensar más de la vida de lo que jamás lo había hecho. No sabía cómo responder a eso.

"Bella, el punto de esto es que espero poder ser tu amigo. Sé que esa noche viniste al bar a hablar y yo no te lo permití. Quiero estar ahí para ti. Quiero saber qué está pasando con tu papá." Lo que Edward no dijo es que la necesitaba. Necesitaba la forma en que ella lo hacía sentir normal, y era lo bastante egoísta como para mantenerla en su vida solo para recibir eso. Si no podía estar con ella, entonces aún podía admirarla desde lejos.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de él!" Bella solo se enfureció. "Cómo te atreves. Eso NO es de tu incumbencia. No está a discusión." Charlie era su debilidad, y nunca podría saberlo. Bella protegía a su padre como un dragón vigilaba su botín de oro. El que se disculpara por decir esas cosas era una cosa, pero ella no iba a darle más municiones para lastimarla la próxima vez.

"¿Por qué no sabe Rose?"

Bella estuvo tentada a levantarse del sofá, pero sabía que en el momento en que perdiera el contacto físico con Edward, vería todos los pensamientos que su mente estaba gritado en ese momento.

Aun cuando Edward no podía ver dentro de su mente, no podía confundir el conflicto entre la ira y el dolor dentro de sus ojos. Necesitaba desesperadamente de un amigo, y esperaba en Dios que lo eligiera a él para el trabajo. Si no lo dejaba entrar, entonces podría agradecerle a su jodida habilidad por perderla. Si no hubiese visto lo que estaba pensando el otro día en el bar, no hubiese destrozado su sueño de convertirse en su novia como lo hizo. Era la historia de su vida. Estaba maldito si lo usaba, o maldito si no lo hacía. Nunca podría ganar por su culpa.

"Ese es mi problema. Si eso es todo de lo que quieres hablar, entonces esta conversación terminó."

Edward le dio un momento. "Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo estás tú?"

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Preguntarle sobre su padre y preguntarle cómo le iba era lo mismo estos días.

 _Seguramente, no es tan estúpido._

"El clima está muy agradable, ¿no es así?" Le respondió.

Edward decidió no poner a prueba su suerte y conformarse con lo que podía recibir. Le preguntó sobre Carlisle porque pudo darse cuenta por la forma en que interactuó con él la otra noche que se interesaba por el hombre. Simplemente no podía determinar la conexión del porqué, pero por otro lado, Bella era un alma tan buena que probablemente ayudaría a cualquier persona que tuviera necesidad.

Bella comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. La conexión que sentía cuando tocaba a Edward la calmaba, y eso le hacía difícil el resistir su necesidad de permanecer enojada con él. Le mencionó que Carlisle era un cirujano del corazón, y Edward sorprendentemente pudo hacerla reír de verdad cuando le contó sobre la primera vez que vio en la mente de Carlisle. Él pensaba mayormente en palabras pero a veces dibujaba imágenes impactantes. Todo lo que Edward podía ver eran docenas de corazones humanos tendidos en una mesa de operaciones de acero inoxidable, y había estado convencido que el caballero bien vestido era algún tipo de loco asesino serial. Le tomó una eternidad descifrar que Carlisle estaba recordando fotografías de libros de texto de diferentes casos y diagnosis.

Hablaron del afligido médico, y luego del bar, antes de que se quedaran callados.

"Bella, sé que piensas que lo que hago es un don, pero está lejos de serlo. No quiero que te veas atrapada en ello y termines como daño colateral. Lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor."

"No entiendo qué significa eso," le dijo, sintiéndose frustrada por sus acertijos.

"Y, exactamente así es como quiero que sea. Si no entiendes, entonces significa que estás a salvo y que nunca te han lastimado de esa forma."

…

El jueves, cuando Bella entró a la habitación de su padre en la casa, se encontró con una placentera sorpresa. Charlie estaba lúcido, y no solo recordaba quién era ella, sino que además, no estaba malhumoradamente depresivo.

Un Charlie consciente se alternaba entre dos estados. Uno—era él mismo, pero la culpa lo hacía caer en una profunda desesperación que por lo general lo dejaba llorando y meciéndose en su silla. Dos—era su otro yo el que no sabía que Renee había muerto y a menudo no reconocía a su propia carne y sangre. Bella se sentía como si estuviese atrapada entre una piedra y un maldito lugar realmente difícil con estas dos personalidades.

Cuando estaba lúcido, se culpaba por la muerte de su madre, y eso golpeaba a Bella con un penetrante y agudo dolor en su pecho porque sin importar lo que le dijera, siempre se sentía responsable. Cuando estaba perdido en los rincones oscuros de su mente, a Bella le mataba que la mirara con total ignorancia. El que la única familia que te queda te vea como un extraño es como si una mano entrara furtivamente a tu cuerpo, retorciendo tus órganos y sacándote la vida lentamente.

Bella se congeló, sin deseos de detonar un cambio repentino en su padre. Vio como sonreía y negaba a algo que Michael le había dicho sobre los Medias Rojas.

 _Está hablando de béisbol._

 _Al fin un buen día._

Charlie preguntó sobre el último juego de los Yankees, y Michael le dio entusiasmado un recuento con lujo de detalles, ya que ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de Bella. Ella quería llorar lágrimas de pura alegría. Han pasado meses desde que su padre había aparecido. Bella se dio cuenta que todo lo que había hecho estos días era contener las lágrimas, pero por lo general eran lágrimas de tristeza. Se dejó llevar y permitió que dos escaparan de sus ojos mientras observaba a los hombres hablar.

Michael se hizo a un lado para representar el _swing_ del bateador, y su padre la vio.

"Pequeña," dijo con una dulce reverencia.

Bella voló por el espacio entre ellos y abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

 _Estás aquí._

"Papá," sollozó.

"Oye, todo está bien," le dijo, frotando su espalda.

Bella se irguió y secó sus ojos. Una dosis de su verdadero padre era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Mike, me ha estado contando los problemas del equipo," dijo Charlie, sonriéndole al enfermero.

Bella miró del uno al otro con algo de incredulidad. Michael sabía lo monumental que era este momento para Bella porque veía los cambios diarios en su padre. Comprendía sus problemas y había presenciado el anhelo por su padre. Él asintió ligeramente reconociendo el momento.

Bella comenzó a reír, y lo sintió muy liberador.

"Oh, papá, estarías avergonzado," le dijo sobre su equipo favorito.

Los tres hablaron de los juegos recientes, y Bella trató de recordar la última vez que había hecho algo divertido como acudir a un juego. Había pasado mucho tiempo. El estrés de cuidar de su padre había alterado severamente su vida, pero el centrarse en que necesitaba ayudarlo ocultaba el agujero que dejó en su vida social—la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Señorita Swan," dijo Michael, después de un respiro en la conversación sobre juegos. "Me alegra haberla visto hoy. ¿Me preguntaba si le gustaría cenar conmigo?"

Bella se quedó sorprendida. Que la invitaran a cenar era lo último que esperaba escuchar del jefe de enfermeros de su padre.

"Lo siento," dijo conmocionada.

Michael sonrió. "¿Haría feliz a un soltero adicto al trabajo al permitirle llevarla a cenar alguna vez?"

 _Wow, en verdad no eres mi tipo…_

El corazón de Bella cayó a sus pies cuando vio la expresión de aprobación y alegría pura en los rasgos de su padre. La idea hacía feliz a Charlie, y ya que estaba teniendo un buen día, ella no haría nada que pusiera en peligro eso.

"Claro, eso sería estupendo."

 _Es solo una cena, supongo._

 _Podría distraerme de cierto barman perturbador…_

"Michael, hoy me hiciste un hombre feliz de muchas formas. Mi pequeña necesita un buen hombre. Te doy mi bendición, pero será mejor que cuides de ella."

"Papá," dijo Bella, avergonzada.

 _No nos vamos a casar._

 _Caray…_

Michael se acercó a Charlie y estrechó su mano. "Señor…" Le dijo, colocando su mano sobre su corazón "… será un placer hacerme cargo de sus necesidades."

Michael se disculpó para retirarse, declarando que tenía otros pacientes que ver pero quería hablar con Bella afuera por un momento.

"Eso es genial. ¿Es muy presuntuoso de mi parte asumir que podrías estar libre el sábado por la noche?"

 _Él cree que tengo una vida._

 _¡Ja!_

"El sábado suena bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre papá? Qué… quiero decir… hoy es él mismo," declaró, todavía indispuesta a creerlo.

"Fue un detonante. La enfermera Claire decidió hacer _s'mores_ **(1)** para todos los pacientes hoy. Le dio uno a él, y el verdadero Charlie Swan emergió," explicó.

La mano de Bella voló a su boca. "Los _s'mores_ eran las golosinas favoritas de Renee en todo el mundo. Nunca conocí a nadie que comiera tantos como ella."

La alegría de ver a su padre feliz desapareció y fue remplazada por preocupación.

"Oye, está bien," dijo Mike, frotando el brazo de Bella. "Este es un paso verdaderamente importante. Ahora tenemos un detonante positivo para ayudar a los médicos con su tratamiento."

 _Su jodido tratamiento que no puedo pagar en este momento._

 _¡Mierda!_

…

"¿Cómo te fue con Bella?" Jasper le preguntó a Edward mientras los dos abastecían el bar antes de abrir.

Su relación con Edward había estado tensa desde que Edward había arrojada la bomba del bebé hace tres semanas. Jasper estaba agradecido de saber lo que tramaba su mujer, pero deseaba que las noticias no vinieran acompañadas de un precio tan alto. Edward y Alice casi no se hablaban, Jasper y Edward se sentían incómodos en el mejor de los casos, y Jasper y Alice apenas estaban dejando de discutir diariamente. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido realmente entretenidas.

Alice le había asegurado a Jasper que no estaba tratando de engañarlo para ser padre. Hacía un tiempo que había estado sintiendo que su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso de la píldora anticonceptiva, así que al terminar su último ciclo, dejó de tomarlas. Planeaba ser cuidadosa y tenía toda la intención de decirle a Jasper, pero al ver que el corazón de Edward al fin se abría a alguien, las noticias importantes se habían escapado de su ocupada mente.

Al principio Jasper no le creyó a Alice y pensó que de verdad estaba tratando de atraparlo en la paternidad. Esa acusación había lastimado profundamente a Alice porque creía que él sabía que ella no era así. Entonces, su orgullo herido causó más discusiones entre la pareja. Ella en realidad lamentaba haber olvidado comentárselo a él, y los condones almacenados debajo del lavabo del baño apoyaban su historia. De hecho, la pareja no había tenido sexo desde que ella dejó de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva, así que eventualmente Jasper se recuperó de la conmoción y la pareja estaba volviendo a la normalidad. El problema era que se habían dicho muchas cosas duras y desagradables entre ellos, y los dos se sentían sensibles y heridos.

Edward se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Todo lo que hizo fue pensar en su hermosa mente y cómo lo había dejado fuera de ella. Sabía que era lo que se merecía, pero esperaba que pudieran ser amigos. Él se sentía humano cuando ella estaba cerca.

"¿Te habla?" Jasper preguntó con cautela.

"Sí, pero está recelosa."

"¿La culpas?" Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse. Odiaba la censura con la que todos vivían estos días.

"No, no la culpo," dijo con brusquedad. "Y, no empieces con eso de salir con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No va a suceder. Desearía que todos lo entendieran. Así es mejor."

"Solo quiero que seas feliz, y ella te hace feliz."

Edward le asintió a su amigo antes de moverse a abastecer el siguiente refrigerador. No podía discutir. Bella sí lo hacía feliz, pero su felicidad era irrelevante en comparación con su seguridad.

…

Bella se acercó a Emmett y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como pudo en el estómago.

"¡Ay!" Él chilló.

 _Tú, loca montaña de carne._

"Oye, ¿y eso por qué fue?"

"Por hacerme volver contra mi criterio," dijo con un pronunciado ceño fruncido. Fruncir el ceño no era tan efectivo cuando tenías que mirar tan arriba como Bella tuvo que hacerlo a fin de mirar al portero.

Desde la emboscada sorpresa del lunes por la noche, Em había estado preocupado de que estuviera molesta con él y quería que regresara a SER. Emmett estaba preocupado por la pequeña morena y no estaría feliz hasta ver que ella le sonriera. Sin mencionar que Rose se había estado quejando de acudir sola a SER para ver a Em. También sabía en el fondo que Edward estaba decaído por ella, de modo que supuso que esto haría feliz a todo el mundo. Le mandó varios mensajes de texto durante el día, suplicándole que viniera y le permitiera ver que estaba bien, hasta que ella finalmente cedió y accedió a visitarlo.

"Pequeña B, hice que los dos fueran a mi casa solo porque sé que te preocupas por Edward, y yo estaba realmente preocupado por él," explicó Em. "No volveré a tomarte por sorpresa. Lo prometo. Ustedes dos pueden resolver sus mierdas de ahora en adelante."

 _Me preocupo por él._

 _No puedo mantenerme alejada aun cuando esto me lastimará._

"Gracias… ¿Fortachón?" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sip, me queda, ¿eh? Rosie ya está adentro."

Era la clientela habitual de un viernes por la noche. Todos estaban ansiosos por empezar el fin de semana y ahogar el estrés de la semana con unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas. Jasper y Edward estaba vestidos con camisetas de un vivo color azul de Los Pitufos. La de Edward decía Gargamel, y la de Jasper decía Papá.

 _Que elecciones tan raras._

Una chica que se veía realmente joven portaba orgullosa la camiseta a juego de "Azrael", y Bella estaba a punto de cuestionar las habilidades de Em con las identificaciones hasta que vio el distintivo intermitente con "21 hoy" pegado a su pecho.

Bella estaba feliz de dejar ser a su mente. El ver a Charlie tan bien había aligerado su carga en lo que se refería a él. Todavía se sentía mal por su situación económica, pero eso no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. El único tema que tenía que monitorear era Edward. Cada que alcanzaba a verlo trabajando en el bar, enviaba disparada a su mente a la alcantarilla. Ese hombre era demasiado _sexy_ para su propio bien. Era su ideal cuando se trataba de apariencia, y encontraba verdaderamente difícil el controlar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, lo hizo, porque apenas empezaba a sentir que podía venir aquí sin que las cosas estuvieran extrañas entre ellos. En el fondo apreciaba su disculpa y la rama de olivo que le había dado.

Bella sabía que era importante que de nuevo se sintieran cómodos entre ellos considerando lo rápido que se estaban moviendo Em y Rosalie. Ya había conversaciones sobre la pareja mudándose juntos cuando la renta de Rosalie se venciera. Bella tenía que dejar atrás el dolor que sentía, porque no era la culpa de él que no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Al encontrar a Rose, las chicas se quedaron charlando junto a la rocola por un rato. Vieron a la chica del cumpleaños siendo agasajada con atenciones, sabiendo las dos lo divertido que podía ser el usar la camiseta de la suerte. Cuando disminuyó el afluente de clientes entrando al bar, Rose salió para hacerle compañía a Emmett en el acera, y Bella se dirigió a la barra.

Mantuvo su mente vacía mientras esperaba en la línea. Cuando al fin se despejó un espacio, deseo no haber venido. Gargamel estaba más adelante en la barra y se estaba tomando su tiempo atendiendo a una atractiva chica de cabello color caramelo. Dejó su mano un momento en la de ella cuando le entregó el cambio. Se apoyó en la barra y le dio su característica sonrisa torcida, mientras continuaban conversando. Bella se sintió mareada. Edward estaba coqueteando, y no podía soportar el verlo seguir con su vida. Ella sabía cómo se estaría sintiendo la chica por dentro ya que ella había experimentado la intensidad de su atención. Se quedó ahí, incapaz de desviar la mirada cuando la mujer sacó un lapicero, le dio vuelta al posavasos y escribió algo en él.

 _Su número…_

 _Su maldito número…_

 _Vacío…_

Lo que eso significaba no pasó desapercibido para Bella. Tal vez ella debió haber sido la que diera el primer paso y darle a Edward su número. Tal vez al final no hubiera importado. Sin querer que la extraña sensación de felicidad se tornara amarga, Bella abrió su mente y dejó que él la viera. Deseaba haber superado los celos que jodían con su mente—pero hoy no había sido así. Una cosa era aceptar ser solo su amiga, pero otra completamente diferente el ser madura al respecto.

Se imaginó a Edward afuera en la parte de atrás con su última conquista. Se estaban frotando contra el otro, y cuando Edward iba a besarla, lo recibió el aliento a ajo más asqueroso de la historia de los restaurantes italianos. Al ser el hombre que le daba a la chica lo que quería, persistió contra su mejor criterio y deslizó su lengua a pesar de la peste. A medida que las cosas se ponían cada vez más calientes e intensas entre la amorosa pareja, Bella imaginó a Edward agarrando su blusa y abriéndola con tanto entusiasmo que los botones salieron disparados. Eso dejó al descubierto un par de pequeñísimas tetas arrugadas como una pasa como las que encontrarías en una abuela de ochenta y cinco años.

Los celos que tiñeron sus ojos marrones de verde desaparecieron cuando Edward arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada en medio del bar. La mujer frente a él se vio un poco sorprendida, y Edward recorrió la barra con la vista en busca de la culpable. En el momento que la encontró, Bella le agitó ligeramente su mano con timidez, y él caminó hacia ella—el posavasos con el número escrito completamente olvidado.

"Muñeca," la saludó con una la sonrisa engreída que ahora sabía amaba tanto.

"Gargamel."

 _Chocolate y gatitos…_

"Tal parece que estoy en periodo de prueba," le dijo, tocando su sien con su dedo índice. "¿Me dejaste entrar de nuevo, o vas a torturarme toda la noche?" Le sonrió juguetonamente, y Bella se sintió aliviada de que no estuviese molesto por su asalto mental.

"Había echado de menos el torturarte, ¿sabes?"

Edward comenzó a mezclar una coca de cereza, y con eso hizo que el corazón de Bella se apretara. Si solo las cosas pudieran ser así de simples entre ellos.

"¿Y por qué Gargamel?"

Edward le puso dos cerezas encima de su bebida. "Estaba seguro que lo adivinarías."

 _Bueno, yo elegiría a Pitufo Filósofo._

"No, Muñeca. Soy el villano."

 _¡Pura mierda!_

Bella pensó a propósito en una enorme montón de humeante y húmeda popó de vaca, esperando hacer reír a Edward. Era el último hombre en el que pensaría como un villano.

Ignorando su dinero, él se apoyó sobre la barra. "Bueno, estoy ansioso por ver como desvistes a otros clientes más tarde. Es bastante revelador lo que ocultan debajo de su apariencia aparentemente normal," dijo con un guiño rápido y se marchó.

 _Qué cambio…_

 _No puedo creerlo…_

Edward se maravilló que Bella fuera la primera persona además de Alice que comprendía el poder que ella tenía en relación a la habilidad de él. La mayoría de las personas asumían que Edward tenía toda la ventaja porque sabía lo que la gente estaba pensando. En algunos sentidos, era cierto, pero no era así de simple. Con una poderosa imagen mental, Edward podría quedar paralizado si era intensa y lo bastante entretenida, y solo Bella había usado su "visión" como una ventaja.

Bella tuvo una noche fantástica, lo que la sorprendió, porque estar en el mismo lugar que Edward solo la dejaba confundida—lo deseaba pero sabía que no podía tenerlo, pero era lo bastante egoísta como para aceptar cualquier patética atención platónica que le diera.

 _Amigos es mejor que enemigos, ¿verdad?_

 _Me gusta que me hagan sufrir._

Habló con Papá Pitufo y El Oráculo, y por primera vez en siglos, de verdad había disfrutado de la compañía de Rosalie. Em estaba teniendo un efecto increíble en ella porque su hostil amiga al fin se estaba ablandando. Alrededor de la medianoche, cuando Bella estaba considerando el irse a casa, los problemas comenzaron. El bar estaba más tranquilo, y Edward y Jasper estaban bromeando con el joven travesti. Bella había estado observando a Edward, porque en su opinión, no había nada más hermoso que su sonrisa sincera.

A media oración, su mano de repente agarró su frente cubriendo sus ojos y se bamboleó sobre sus pies. Jasper lo sostuvo, y cuando abrió sus ojos se veía pálido. Recorriendo con la vista la pista de baile, Edward buscó algo que había visto, y por la expresión de repulsión en su rostro, no había sido bonito. Bella siguió su mirada y vio a la joven cumpleañera balanceándose sola al ritmo de _Black Eyed Peas_ mientras otros clientes alrededor observaban su seductora exhibición.

Le siguió una conversación intensa, Alice se acercó y trajeron a Riley al grupo desde la parte de atrás.

 _¿Qué demonios pasa?_

Edward escuchó la pregunta de Bella, y sus ojos se encontraron. Él sacudió su cabeza.

 _¿Necesitas mi ayuda?_

Negó otra vez.

 _¿Espero aquí?_

Su gesto afirmativo confirmó que tenía que quedarse ahí, y la seriedad de su lenguaje corporal pegó sus pies al suelo.

Edward cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se quedó quieto. Bella se preguntó si así estaba tratando de concentrarse en una persona o imagen en particular. Después de otra breve conversación, se envió a Riley a traer a Em y Sam del frente del bar. Riley comenzó a trabajar en la barra ya que varios clientes necesitaban otros tragos mientras los cuatro hombres estaban enfrascados en su conversación.

Bella se sentía intranquila. Algo no estaba bien.

Edward agarró su frente de nuevo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y Bella miró hacia la pista de baile, tratando de encontrar la clave. La cumpleañera tenía sus manos juntas por encima de su cabeza y se estaba moviendo como una seductora con un ritmo lento.

 _Mierda, nunca podría mover mis caderas así._

Bella observó que ella tenía la atención de todos los machos de sangre caliente a la vista.

 _Oh no…_

Edward comenzó a hacer gestos hacia su codo izquierdo, y luego todos ellos se centraron en la pista de baile una vez más. Bella vio a los cuatro hombres y Alice empezar a ejecutar su plan. Alice y Jasper atravesaron la pista de baile hacia la extremadamente embriagada chica de veintiún años. Al mismo tiempo, Sam, Em y Edward se quedaron juntos en la pared más cercana a la pista de baile, permaneciendo en alerta.

Jasper colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, y ella se emocionó visiblemente, sonriéndole como una tonta al guapo barman. Después de una corta conversación, los tres se dirigieron a la salida. Bella estaba confundida por ese movimiento hasta que vio a un hombre de mediana edad moviéndose para seguirlos. Em y Sam le saltaron encima, tacleando por detrás. Aun cuando los dos porteros eran gigantes, el delgado hombre les dio una impresionante pelea. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que había estado en problemas. Jasper y Alice dejaron el bar con la chica, y Bella alcanzó a oír la palabra "taxi" cuando pasaron cerca.

Los porteros pusieron al hombre de pie, y Edward despejó el camino para conducirlos afuera por la parte de atrás del bar. Bella jadeó cuando vio el tatuaje de una telaraña en el codo del hombre mientras lo sacaban a la fuerza. Los clientes atónitos se quedaron mirando horrorizados por lo que acababa de ocurrir hasta que Jasper y Alice regresaron. Alice encendió la rocola mientras Jasper subió a la barra de un salto y comenzó a servir tragos de tequila directamente en las bocas abiertas debajo de él. Su truco funcionó, y el bar volvió mágicamente a la normalidad, el altercado olvidado.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward regresó al bar con una Bella que esperaba. Leyendo la preocupación en su mente, le informó que él la llevaría a casa después de cerrar porque no quería que estuviera sola en las calles.

…

Sentada en el oscuro Jeep, Bella deseaba poder ver mejor sus rasgos.

"¿Puedes pensar en algo feliz por un minuto?" Le suplicó.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, eligiendo la imagen más usada desde que se conocieron.

Apenas podía ver una sonrisa aliviada comenzar a relajar su rostro. "No sé por qué piensas tan a menudo en chocolate y gatitos, pero es una linda imagen. Esos gatos son tiernos. Me distraen."

Bella sonrió. "A mí también me distraen." Esperó, dándole la imagen de dos esponjosos gatitos enredados en estambre de un rojo brillante.

"¿Edward?"

Suspiró. "Ese hombre— es un cabrón loco y sádico," le dijo. "Esa joven, Azrael—era su siguiente víctima."

"¿Víctima?"

"Es un violador, Bella, y encima de eso, uno brutal. Lo que vi era horripilante. Estaba planeando seguirla a la salida, llevarla a su casa y encadenarla en su sótano mientras la violaba y golpeaba."

Bella no podía respirar, y él se veía tan pálido como la nieve matutina.

"¿Qué?"

"Gracias a Dios que no piensa como tú lo haces, o no hubiese podido soportarlo. Sus imágenes eran en blanco y negro y como los viejos rollos de películas, pero sus intenciones eran fuertes y claras."

"¿Dónde está él ahora?"

"Lo dejamos ir. No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer." Edward odiaba esa parte de su cáncer. Odiaba la sensación de inutilidad por no ser capaz de poner a salvo a la sociedad de esos locos psicópatas que deambulaban por las calles desenfrenados. Él sabía de lo que eran capaces; sabía lo que hacían para divertirse. "Sam y Em lo amenazaron y le dijeron que nunca volviera."

"Oh Dios mío, la salvaste."

"Solo tú verías eso como algo positivo, Bella," le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Edward, deberías estar orgulloso de lo que hiciste esta noche."

"Bella, lo dejé ir. Claro, la salvé, ¿pero qué hay de mañana por la noche cuando esté de nuevo al acecho? ¿Qué pasará entonces? Lo vi brutalizar el cuerpo de esa chica con tanta claridad. Ha hecho esto antes. No fue algo de una sola vez, y maldita sea, solo lo dejé irse. Debí haberle dado una puta paliza," Edward se desahogó.

Estirando su mano, tomó la de Bella cuando se quedaron en silencio. No quería ver su mente procesando lo que le había dicho. No quería ser la razón de que esas depravadas imágenes entraran en su mente.

"Para que lo sepas, tú no eres el villano." Le dijo ella bajito, tratando de no concentrarse en sus dedos acariciándola.

"Lo sería si él hubiese pensando así de ti. Lo habría matado con mis propias manos si pensaba en hacerte eso a ti." El dolor era evidente en la voz de Edward, y Bella supo que hablaba en completamente en serio.

"Sé que crees que soy un cretino que no se preocupa por ti, pero juro que es por tu propio bien. Siempre veré a ese hombre en mi mente. Las imágenes se convierten en algo personal, Bella. No es como ver televisión donde tú puedes cambiar de canal y no sentir el dolor del sufrimiento que estabas viendo. Siempre me preguntaré cuántas mujeres ha atacado. Me preguntaré cuántas de ellas sobrevivieron."

Edward delineó la forma de los dedos de Bella. Necesitaba su toque más que nunca, y ella también lo sabía. Bella sintió que la conexión que existía entre ellos se encendía. La energía pura y la necesidad nunca habían desaparecido. Sintió que la herida se abría una vez más al saber que él nunca sería lo que ella ansiaba, y Bella sabía ahora que no solo ansiaba a Edward, sino también a su corazón. Verlo coquetear esta noche había sido difícil hasta que hizo una broma de ello, pero odiaba pensar en cómo se hubiese sentido si besaba a esa chica, como la había besado a ella.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella y acarició su rostro. Se movió hacia ella, sus ojos en sus labios. El corazón de Bella casi dejó de latir cuando vio que se lamió su labio inferior. Ella cerró sus ojos sin querer saber lo que estaba por pasar. Si la besaba, ella nunca podría negarse. Se pondría a horcajadas sobre sus caderas en un segundo. Sintió su cálido aliento en su mejilla cuando descansó su frente contra la suya.

"Dime que podemos ser amigos," murmuró.

Bella sintió que su corazón se rompía una vez más. No iba a besarla. Besarla, cuando había dejado claro que no la deseaba, lo haría un villano, y ella sabía que no era un tipo malo. Era un tipo bueno. Su estúpido corazón esperaba lo imposible, llevándola a pensar que él cambiaría de opinión. Bella comprendió que Edward necesitaba saber que no la había perdido a ella y a su hermosa mente como amiga.

"Siempre," le susurró en respuesta, el dolor desgarrando su corazón.

 _Puedo hacerlo…_

Bella se hizo la silenciosa promesa. Sin importar lo que sintiera por Edward, siempre estaría ahí para él. Él le mostró lo cruel que podía ser su vida, y si ella no podía soportar un poco de incomodidad a fin de estar ahí cuando la necesitara, entonces no era la mujer fuerte que su madre había criado. Sin importar que, estaría a su lado, apoyándolo de cualquier forma que él aceptara, todos los días. Ese era el sacrificio de Bella para su amigo.

…

 _¿Por qué me siento culpable?_

 _Edward no me desea así._

 _Soy una mujer adulta y soltera._

 _Es solo una cena._

 _Hizo sonreír a Charlie._

Bella estaba sentada frente a Michael en un elegante restaurante. Estaba agradecida de haber usado el vestido negro y no elegir el _look_ más casual que prefería. No estaba interesada en Michael de esa forma, pero quería mantener las apariencias por el bien de la asistencia médica de su padre. No quería que la casa dudara de su habilidad de pagar las cuentas. Conversaron cortésmente mientras esperaban su comida pero comieron casi en silencio cuando llegó. Bella estaba consciente de la forma en que la miraba Michael mientras él limpiaba su plato. No estaba segura, pero sentía como si estuviese buscando algo, y la hizo sentir extraña.

Después de cenar, Michael ordenó dos coñacs, a pesar de las protestas de Bella de que no necesitaba más alcohol. Con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, Michael estudió a Bella mientras hacía girar el líquido ámbar en su copa.

"Isabella," le dijo. "Tengo el presentimiento de que tú y yo tenemos el potencial para hacer un gran equipo. De darnos lo que ambos deseamos."

 _¿Desear?_

 _¿Qué demonios?_

"Voy a ser directo contigo, y espero que estemos en la misma sintonía, de otra forma esto podría ser un poco embarazoso," continuó. "Eres despampanante. Realmente lo eres, y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo—íntimamente."

"Ah, um…"

"Espera. Necesitas escuchar mi proposición antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Sé que no estás interesada en mí."

 _¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?_

 _Eres agradable, pero no eres Edward…_

 _¿A quién estoy engañando? No tengo a un "Edward"._

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de pronto por un segundo antes de que pudiera recuperar el control de sus rasgos.

"Yo… ah… tú eres…" Comenzó a tartamudear.

Él levantó un dedo para silenciarla. "No quiero ser tu novio, Isabella, pero me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo darle a tu padre los cuidados que necesita."

El estómago de Bella se revolvió.

 _¿A dónde demonios va con esto?_

 _¿Por qué diablos nadie quiere ser mi novio?_

 _No me gusta esto ni un poco._

"¿El cuidado que él necesita?"

"Esa habitación en la esquina del ala oeste," confirmó Michael.

"Pero, no puedo pagarla ahora," dijo Bella, a sabiendas que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal.

"Hay otras formas de pagar además del dinero, Isabella. Formas que ese increíble cuerpo tuyo puede pagar."

 _Joder._

 _Joder._

 _Oh Dios._

 _Por favor, que no sea eso lo que está sugiriendo._

Bella tomó un trago de coñac. Dio la bienvenida al ardor como una forma de asegurarse que no estaba atrapada en una absurda pesadilla. Esto estaba pasando de verdad. Realmente estaba sentada en un encantador restaurante, recibiendo una proposición totalmente indecorosa, pero una que podía ser la respuesta a las necesidades de su padre.

"Por favor, ten presente que no me voy a ofender si me rechazas. Lo comprendo. Pero, este es el trato." Deslizó por la mesa una pequeña tarjeta blanca con nada más que una dirección impresa con una prolija letra en negrita. Tengo una vacante en mi agenda un miércoles. Es una vacante que me gustaría mucho que tú llenaras. Ve a esa dirección el miércoles a las seis en punto. Chupa mi polla, luego déjame follarte de la forma que quiera hasta las nueve en punto. El jueves, cuando visites a Charlie, estará instalado en su nueva habitación en la esquina con vista al jardín. Así de simple." Michael terminó su coñac y la observó.

 _Hijo de perra..._

 _Una vacante en un miércoles…_

 _¿Tienes a otras?_

 _Chupar su polla. ¡Follarlo!_

El cerebro de Bella trataba de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía que decir algo pero no tenía idea de dónde comenzar. Su _shock_ la estaba dejando sin habla mientras su mente daba vueltas.

"Qué… um… cómo…"

Michael le sonrió; estaba complacido de que no le hubiese arrojado el coñac en la cara. Eso ya le ha pasado antes. Sus suposiciones sobre su amor por su padre y su posición financiera habían sido las correctas. Él amaba su trabajo.

"Bella, no me respondas ahora. Tú decides si te presentas el miércoles o no. Si cada semana vas y me das lo que necesito, Charlie se queda en el ala oeste. Es una simple transacción de negocios entre dos adultos dispuestos, complacientes y con suerte sexualmente satisfechos."

Michael le hizo una señal al camarero para pedir la cuenta. Su proposición estaba sobre la mesa, y dependía de Bella si decidía que era la respuesta a su crisis financiera.

Acompañándola al taxi, le abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero. Cómo podía engañar las apariencias, pensó Bella.

"Le daré tus saludos a tu padre mañana, cuando finalmente llegue a esa ala."

* * *

 **(1) S'mores -** **Un s'more es un postre tradicional de Estados Unidos y Canadá, que se consume habitualmente en fogatas nocturnas como las de los exploradores (Boy Scouts o Girl Scouts) y que consiste en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galleta Graham.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hay que tomarlo por el lado amable. Supongo que ya pueden perdonar a Edward porque ya encontraron a alguien más a quien odiar e insultar :P ¿Qué les gustaría hacerle a Michael? ¿Creen que Bella acepte su propuesta? Muchas de ustedes estaban enojadas con Edward, y con razón, ¿creen que Bella lo perdonó demasiado fácil? Supongo que hay diferentes opiniones sobre el tema y me encantaría leerlas, así que espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: paosierra, Sully YM, Maryfer VC, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, liduvina, Marta Salazar, soledadcullen, labluegirl94, bitha-granger, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, Lunita Black27, Rosibel, Kath's cats, Diablillo07, Marie, AndreCullen, Jazmin Li, bbluelilas, JeniZuluCullenM, YessyVL13, Tsuruga Lia1412, verdejade469, tulgarita, AriiPattinson, PEYCI CULLEN, freedom2604, Sei, blankitapia, Arlette Cullen Swan, Dess Cullen, Wawis Cullen, Hanna D.L, lizdayanna, Mafer, Ericastelo, Jade HSos, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, Manligrez, NNuma, xelatwi, Bertlin, rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, DenniChavez, jovipattinson y algunos anónimos. Gracias por responder como lo hicieron, recuerden que su respuesta me anima a continuar con la tarea de traducción y tratar de sacar los capis lo más rápido posible ;)**_


	10. Cazarrecompensas

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 ** _Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!_**

* * *

 **De verdad quería llamar este capítulo "Cuando la mierda te explota en la cara". Lástima que no hay un programa de televisión o película con ese nombre. Consideren esta mi advertencia para todas las wusspervrs que hay por ahí. Por cierto, les recomiendo vodka.**

 **Star Wars o Genialidad Pura, como me gusta llamarla. 1977 Una película protagonizada por Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher y Harrison Ford. Si no has escuchado de ella, entonces en realidad no tengo nada que decir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Cazarrecompensas**

"Isabella, tienes dos minutos. Suéltalo," dijo James, sin siquiera molestarse en apartar la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora.

"Me gustaría hablar de mi paquete de beneficios."

"Ve al grano."

"Me gustaría un aumento. Creo que mi trabajo…"

"No," le dijo, interrumpiéndola.

"Pero…"

"Isabella, pedir más dinero no es una forma responsable de resolver tus gastos irresponsables."

"No soy irresponsable."

James se detuvo y levantó la vista desde su escritorio de caoba para verla.

"Es personal, pero tengo muchas cuentas médicas," explicó.

James descansó sus codos sobre su escritorio y unió las puntas de sus dedos. "Siento escuchar eso, pero no. Revisaremos una vez más tu salario al final del año con el resto del personal."

 _¡Joder!_

 _Apenas estamos en la tercera semana de abril…_

 _Él no puede esperar tanto tiempo…_

 _Oh Charlie…_

 _Está atrapado en su cabeza, y es mi culpa que no pueda recibir tratamiento…_

Desde _la_ cena, Bella solo había pensado en una cosa—dónde estaría el miércoles a las seis en punto de la tarde.

El domingo, decidió que Michael era la respuesta a sus súplicas. Él le daría a su padre el cuidado médico que necesitaba y por solo tres horas de su tiempo cada semana a cambio. Era solo sexo, y él no era totalmente repugnante.

Para el lunes, Bella había decido que era un loco bastardo y que el infierno se congelaría antes de que le diera su cuerpo a un completo extraño para hacer lo que le plazca todas las semanas. Puede que estuviera en la quiebra financieramente, pero no estaba tan desesperada, y ella podía cuidar de Charlie sin la ayuda de nadie.

El martes, vacilaba entre las dos decisiones. Su brillante idea de conseguir un aumento de paga había sido aplastada por James, y la había dejado destrozada. Si no aceptaba la oferta de Michael, entonces, ¿cómo iba a ayudar de forma realista a su padre?

Últimamente, Charlie había estado pasando frecuentemente de la lucidez al país de las hadas. Bella nunca sabía qué esperar cuando lo visitaba. Al final, decidió que el destino tomaría la decisión por ella. El estado en el que estuviera Charlie cuando visitara a su padre más tarde ese día tomaría la decisión por ella. Un buen día—mantendría su dignidad y amor propio. Un mal día—haría lo que se necesitara para sanar a su padre—incluyendo a Michael.

…

Bella escuchó cuidadosamente a medida que se acercaba a la habitación de Charlie. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar la televisión a todo volumen porque por lo general eso señalaba que era él mismo. El silencio era literalmente ensordecedor para ella. Entrando a la habitación, el corazón de Bella cayó a sus pies. La televisión no estaba encendida, ni siquiera una luz lo estaba a medida que el día se convertía en noche por su ventana. Charlie estaba presente físicamente, pero mentalmente ausente. Todavía acostado en su cama, con la camisa de su pijama torcida, su padre yacía con la boca abierta, mirando fijamente a una esquina.

Cuando Bella se acercó, no reconoció su presencia de ninguna forma. Era una extraña invisible para él. Cuando limpió un hilillo de saliva de su barbilla, encerró su orgullo y enfrentó los brutales hechos. Charlie necesitaba cuidados, y los necesitaba ahora.

…

El miércoles, Bella apenas pudo llegar a la dirección en la tarjeta a las seis en punto. No había sido capaz de mantener ni el desayuno o el almuerzo en su estómago, expulsando su contenido inmediatamente después de haberlo consumido. Bella estaba muy asqueada consigo misma y lo que había decidido hacer. Consideró la serie de eventos que la había conducido a estar desnuda y recogiendo su ropa mientras Michael le sonreía desde su cama deshecha—sus primeras tres horas finalizadas.

Bella había llegado al ordenado departamento y fue conducida directamente a su habitación. Michael llevaba puesta una bata negra de seda y se detuvo junto a una almohada en el suelo a los pies de su cama. Ella se arrodilló y recibió el primer vistazo de su polla sin circuncidar. Afortunadamente, era más pequeña de lo que sus grandes manos la habían llevado a creer. Sin perder tiempo, se corrió rápidamente, usando su boca exactamente como lo necesitaba. Entonces ella se tumbó sobre la cama y él la follo una vez en la posición del misionero y otra como perrito mientras tiraba de su cola de caballo. Su tiempo de recuperación no se acercaba ni un poco al de Edward cuando había visitado la casa de ella ese domingo. Estaba agradecida, porque si Michael tuviera el vigor de Edward, Bella hubiese sido follada más de dos veces en las penosas tres horas.

Metiéndose a rastras a su propia cama después de haber restregado su piel hasta dejarla en carne viva, Bella al fin dejó que fluyeran las lágrimas.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_

 _Ahora soy una maldita puta._

Después de todas las caídas que había tenido que vivir en los últimos dos años, nunca se imaginó una como esta. Bella esperaba que esto fuera lo más bajo que se viera forzada a llegar. Sería mejor que Michael no fallara con su parte del trato, pensó Bella, o le cortaría las bolas y se las haría comer frente a todo su personal.

…

Rose se detuvo frente al escritorio de Bella, las manos en sus caderas.

"¿Por qué me estás evitando?"

Bella se sobresaltó. Había estado tan absorta en las columnas de cifras en su hoja de cálculo que no se dio cuenta cuándo entró Rose.

"¿Cómo demonios entraste?"

"Esa mujer con el cabello gris iba de salida cuando iba a llamar," explicó. "Entonces, ¿por qué me estás evitando?"

"No lo estoy haciendo."

 _Porque estoy avergonzada._

 _Porque soy una sucia puta._

"No devuelves mis llamadas, tus mensajes de texto son evasivos en el mejor de los casos, y no fuiste a SER para nada la semana pasada. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Solo he estado ocupada."

"¿Haciendo qué? Em dijo que tú y _Sugar Daddy_ **(1)** ya se hablaban de nuevo."

 _¿Sugar Daddy?_

 _¡Por favor!_

 _Apenas si es mayor que yo…_

 _Nos hablábamos…_

 _Hasta que averigüe lo que he hecho…_

Bella había mantenido un perfil bajo desde que había comenzado sus "citas" con Michael. La noche anterior fue su segunda visita, y la única razón por la que volvió fue porque el enfermero había cumplido su parte del trato. El pasado jueves, Bella había visitado a Charlie y lo encontró instalado en la lujosa habitación en el ala este. Estaba sentado felizmente en su silla, viendo a un pajarillo chapoteando en el bebedero de pájaros de su nuevo jardín. Estaba relajado y con buen espíritu. Se había programado tres citas con los médicos, y también se le había dado un corte de pelo.

Cuando Bella vio a su padre y su nuevo entorno, fue capaz de tragar la bilis que su encuentro había dejado en su garganta. Todavía se sentía asqueada por sus acciones, pero el mejor cuidado de su padre le dio la determinación para regresar. Se concentró en el hecho de que solo tenía que ver a Michael hasta que Charlie estuviera bien de nuevo. Oraba por que los médicos lo trataran rápidamente para que ella pudiera recuperar su amor propio.

El de anoche había sido idéntico al primer encuentro. Michael sabía lo que necesitaba, y usaba el cuerpo de Bella para conseguirlo. Ella lo había visto una vez en 'la casa' durante la última semana, y había sido educado y respetuoso. Nunca nadie hubiese sospechado que tenían alguna conexión afuera de los muros de la casa de retiro.

"Sí, Edward y yo somos amigos otra vez. Es solo que he estado ocupada."

El último lugar al que Bella podría ir era a SER. En primer lugar, se sentía avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo con Michael, y Edward tenía los medios para enterarse de su sucio secreto. La única forma en la que podría continuar acudiendo a sus citas del miércoles por la noche era si nadie sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Su privacidad era la clave. En segundo lugar, sentía como si estuviese engañando a Edward. La lógica le decía que era absurdo porque él le había dejado claro dos veces que nunca sería su novio, pero los sentimientos que Bella tenía por ese hombre la hacían sentir que estaba siendo deshonesta con él, y no le gustaba.

"Bien. Entonces vas a ir a SER conmigo el sábado por la noche."

"Sobre mi cadáver."

…

A las diez de la mañana del viernes, Bella se encontró en la calle al frente de SER. La última pieza de horrible arte estaba lista para recogerla. Bella había intentado hacer arreglos para que la monstruosidad fuera entregada, pero como James era muy tacaño con el dinero, se negó a pagar los cargos tan exorbitantes. Bella había agradecido a los dioses del arte del tan-feo-que-un-niño-de-cinco-años-lo-haría-mejor que la enorme pintura estuvo lista temprano. El último lugar en el que quería estar era cerca del bar después de que hubiese abierto. De hecho, estar así de cerca la estaba haciendo sudar. No sabía cuál era el "alcance" de Edward, y eso la inquietaba.

El conductor del taxi insistió en que Bella pagara el cargo antes de que entrara a la galería. Discutió con él, declarando que ya que la iba a llevar de vuelta a la oficina, solo debería de pagar una tarifa, pero él tenía otras ideas. No hace falta decir, que ella no estuvo para nada sorprendida cuando el bastardo se alejó cuando la vio salir de la galería con el enorme lienzo.

 _¡Mi vida!_

 _¡Es una mierda!_

 _¿Dónde está mi vieja camioneta cuando la necesito?_

Bella comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando el tercer taxi se rehusó a llevarla con la pintura. No estaba precisamente segura de que la estúpida cosa cupiera en el taxi, pero al menos quería la oportunidad de intentarlo. Mientras balanceaba el lienzo con una mano al mismo tiempo que le hablaba a otro taxi, Bella estaba segura de haber sentido una atracción familiar. Dándose la vuelta lentamente, vio cuando Edward cruzaba la calle.

 _No. No. ¡No!_

 _Vacío…_

"¿No creí que fueras crítica de arte?" Le dijo, subiendo a la acera.

"Oh, estoy criticando esta mierda, créeme," le respondió.

"¿Necesitas un aventón?"

 _Chocolate y gatitos…_

"Um, estoy bien."

"Bella, ¿cuántos taxis van a pasar frente a ti antes de que aceptes mi oferta?" Incluso tuvo la osadía de sonreírle de forma engreída al decirlo.

 _Me ha estado observando…_

"Sí, te estaba viendo."

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Vacío…_

Edward tomó la pintura de sus manos. Su altura le hacía fácil el cargarla al cruzar la calle. Por más reacia que Bella estuviera de estar cerca de él, sabía que era su mejor opción para conseguir llevar ileso a la oficina el nuevo pedazo de mierda de James. Una vez del otro lado, Bella notó que Edward miró con cuidado hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la calle antes de deslizar su llave en la puerta principal y abrirla para ella.

Se preguntó si tenía alguna reunión o si estaba esperando a que viniera alguien más. Cuando el olor familiar del bar le llegó, sintió que la ansiedad comenzaba a aumentar. Se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería aquí. Sabía que la haría sentir mal, pero estaba sorprendida de que algo tan simple como el olor podía hacer nudos en su estómago.

 _Necesito tener cuidado…_

 _Vacío…_

Bella siguió a Edward al interior del bar oscuro. Él apoyó el lienzo contra la barra en el exacto lugar donde su fantasía se había convertido en realidad y caminó hacia la cocina. Deteniéndose, se volvió hacia ella, su expresión ilegible, pero antes de que Bella pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, él habló.

"Ven conmigo."

Siguiéndolo a través de la cocina y pasando el cuarto frío, Edward avanzó por un estrecho y sombrío pasillo hacia un tramo de escaleras que empezó a subir.

 _El cuarto frío…_

Ese lugar tenía tantos detonantes para ella. Era peligroso.

 _Edward y el cuarto frío…_

 _Oh Dios, me siento tan avergonzada por lo que hice…_

Cuando Bella llegó a la cima de las escaleras, el área se abrió para revelar un enorme e iluminado departamento. Las paredes del este y oeste estaban cubiertas de ventanales, con un metro de separación entre ellos, lo que inundaba la habitación con los rayos del sol. Dos ventanas de la pared este—que miraba hacia la calle—tenían alféizares hundidos. Estos estaban cubiertos de cojines y eran lo bastante grandes para sentarse. Una taza de café caliente y un libro volteado revelaron por qué Edward la había visto. Había estado leyendo en el acogedor rincón bajo el sol.

 _¿Vive aquí?_

Bella miró alrededor de la casa de Edward. Estaba impecablemente limpio y decorado con un toque espacioso, moderno y masculino. El espacio estaba dividido en cuatro partes por cuatro pilares de concreto que sostenían los techos de más de cuatro metros de alto. En la esquina más cercana a su derecha estaba una cama doble con un edredón azul marino metido cuidadosamente debajo del colchón. A lo largo de la pared, apilados debajo de las ventanas, estaban más libros de los que Bella podía soñar en poseer. Quería leer detenidamente los títulos pero no se sentía cómoda. Bella sentía que estaba invadiendo el santuario de Edward.

En la esquina más lejana a su derecha estaba el área de entretenimiento. Dos suaves sofás grises marcaban el límite. Una pantalla plana colgaba del muro del fondo sin ventanas, y una guitarra estaba en una base. Bella notó que podía ver la televisión desde la cama si él quería.

La esquina a la izquierda alojaba la cocina. Una encimera de acero inoxidable la dividía del resto de la habitación. Un enorme tazón de fruta estaba en un extremo, pero además de los habituales electrodomésticos, estaba vacía. En la última esquina a la derecha de Bella estaba un gimnasio—una caminadora, pesas, una bicicleta de diez velocidades y máquina de remos en línea.

 _No puedo creer que hasta ahora me entero de esto._

 _Dormí con él… varias veces…_

 _Lo llevé a mi casa._

Bella no sabía qué decir. El departamento estaba tan pulcro que casi era clínico. Nunca había visto un lugar que en realidad estuviera habitado que luciera tan arreglado y organizado. Casi esperaba que saliera el fotógrafo de una revista y empezara a tomar fotos.

 _Me siento como una intrusa._

Edward se le acercó, y a Bella le fue difícil hacer contacto visual con él. Más información personal sobre Edward no era lo que necesitaba en este momento. El estar aquí no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor; estaba teniendo el efecto exactamente contrario en ella.

"Bella," dijo en voz baja. "No estás invadiendo. Debí haberte traído aquí… ya sabes… esas noches que nosotros… en el bar. Lo siento. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada. Yo soy quien debe sentirse avergonzado por tratarte tan mal."

 _No…_

 _No puedo soportar que seas amable…_

 _No ahora… no después de…_

 _No lo merezco…_

 _Soy una puta…_

En el segundo que la idea se registró en la mente de Bella, entró en pánico. Estiró su mano y agarró con fuerza el antebrazo de Edward. El pavor se dibujó en sus rasgos cuando se dio cuenta lo que acababa de proyectar—ella a gatas, con las caderas de Michael envistiendo en ella al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de no vomitar, con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente de sus ojos.

 _Oh mierda._

El pensamiento había estado en su mente por una milésima de segundo, pero la expresión de horror en el rostro de Edward le dijo que lo había visto.

"Suéltame," le dijo, con una fiereza encendida en sus ojos. Se veía incapaz de formar una frase completa, ya que quiso hablar varias veces pero no lo hizo.

Bella podía sentir esas jodidas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. En un segundo o dos, Edward lo deduciría y estaría tan asqueado como ella lo estaba de sí misma. Nunca la vería de la misma forma. Su sueño secreto de recuperarlo se haría añicos.

El rostro de Edward estaba lleno de una furia salvaje al arrancar su brazo de su agarre.

"¿Quién demonios te hizo eso? Dime," le gritó. "Dime, y lo voy a cazar como a un perro."

 _Michael…_

 _¿Cazarlo?_

"¡No! No lo culpes a él. Es mi culpa," le suplicó.

"¿Tu culpa?" Edward rugió. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Bella. Su ira era tan sofocante que tenía que calmarse. Caminó hacia el borde de su cocina y otra vez de vuelta, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose, empuñándolas a sus costados mientras se movía.

 _No tenía opción…_

Edward se detuvo frente a ella después de su segunda vuelta.

"Bella," le dijo con voz más suave, pero la desesperación podía escucharse en su tono. "Cuando una mujer es atacada, nunca, _jamás_ es su culpa."

"No fui atacada."

"Pero… vi a ese tipo fo… haciéndote eso, y estabas llorando. Bella, no _querías_ eso. Lo vi," le dijo, preocupado, su voz elevándose una vez más. "No puedes mentirme."

"No estoy mintiendo, pero creo que me malinterpretaste," le dijo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "No quiero que lo sepas."

"Bella, me estoy volviendo loco. Si él te lastimó… por favor. Tienes que decírmelo."

"Prométeme que no te enojarás."

"No voy a prometerte nada. Yo decidiré si ese tipo está en problemas o no," le dijo, su voz elevándose de nuevo aún más.

"Edward, por favor. Mi papá depende de mí."

Edward apenas podía contener su frustración. "Por todos los cielos, ¿qué tiene que ver tu papá con esto? Bella, por favor." Tenía su cabello en dos puños. "Dime," demandó.

La reacción de Edward a lo que había alcanzado a ver estaba asustando a Bella. No quería que rastreara a Michael y pusiera en peligro el futuro del cuidado de su padre. No había follado a Michael dos veces y se había sentido tan baja solo para que ahora se arruinara.

"Espero que no me odies. Lo siento."

Bella cerró sus ojos y abrió su mente.

 _Charlie bajo el mínimo cuidado…_

 _Mi préstamo rechazado…_

 _La proposición indecente de Michael…_

 _Miércoles… solo tres horas…_

 _De vuelta a la seguridad de mi casa pero asqueada…_

 _La nueva habitación de Charlie y las citas con los médicos… todo pagado._

El rugido que dejó los pulmones de Edward la asustó. Le dio la espalda y se movió frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha. Bella pensó que se había vuelto loco hasta que comprendió que estaba buscando algo qué destruir. Pero el orden en sus pertenencias lo dejó sin nada a la mano.

"¡JODER! Ese hijo de perra," gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Está usando a tu padre enfermo para correrse? Pendejo hijo de puta."

 _Oh Dios, los vecinos…_

Bella no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo. Se quedó inmóvil, viendo su aflicción mientras rujía más maldiciones.

 _Además, ¿por qué le importa tanto?_

Él se giró, sus ojos iracundos la miraron. "¿Por qué me importa? ¿Crees que no me importas?" Le escupió, la indignación evidente y su ira todavía ardiendo.

"No es como si estuviéramos saliendo. Soy libre de ver a quién quiera," le dijo en defensa.

"Pero, tú no quieres esto… puedo verlo." Estaba señalando sus sienes como un demente.

"Quiero el tratamiento de mi padre," le gritó en respuesta.

"¡Te está usando! ¡Mierda! Eso debería ser ilegal."

Bella no tenía respuesta a su comentario porque ella también creía que ese jefe de enfermeros estaba abusando de su posición. Por más mal que se sintiera por lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba dando a su padre lo que necesitaba, y la forma en que Edward la estaba juzgando la estaba haciendo enojar.

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" Le dijo con un volumen normal.

"¿Qué?" Ella gritó, su ira aumentando. "¿Estás hablando en serio? La noche que te busqué por ayuda, me rechazaste. Todo lo que quería era que me escucharas, y me gritaste y humillaste frente a Alice y Jasper."

"Si hubiese sabido que estabas considerando esta locura, hubiese cerrado el puñetero bar," le gritó en respuesta. "Tienes que detener esto."

"¿Y enviar a mi padre de vuelta a su prisión mental? ¡Olvídalo!"

"Entonces, ¿eliges a ese tipo Michael? ¿Vas a dejarlo que te folle felizmente cada semana?"

"Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer," le dijo con un chillido.

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

"JAMÁS lo traigas a mi bar," gritó Edward.

Bella iba a gritarle en respuesta pero su comentario la desarmó. Bella miró su salvaje rostro con sus ojos tristes y solitarios.

"No te preocupes," le dijo, apenas más fuerte que un susurro. "Eso nunca sucederá. Él tampoco quiere salir conmigo, solo follarme. Eso es todo lo que quieren de mí."

Cuando el significado de las palabras de Bella lo golpeó, la sangre dejó su rostro. Edward corrió hacia la encimera de acero y se inclinó hacia el fregadero. Su cuerpo convulsionó dos veces, pero no vomitó. Cuando estuvo seguro que el contenido de su estómago estaba a salvo, se enderezó, usando la encimera como apoyo.

"Oh Dios mío. _Sí,_ soy el diablo. No soy mejor que ese pendejo," se dijo a sí mismo.

La lucha de Bella la había dejado, y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

 _Solo quiero que mi papá esté bien y tener alguien que me ame…_

 _¿Es eso demasiado pedir?_

Edward regresó con ella, su derrota reflejando la de ella.

"Bella, lo s-siento. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así. Sé que probablemente no me creas, pero te mereces algo mejor que yo… y mucho mejor que él." Edward parecía un fantasma de lo que era antes. El tono bajo de su voz era casi inquietante después de su partida de gritos.

Cogiendo sus llaves, continuó casi demasiado bajo para que Bella lo oyera. "También siento haberte gritado. Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu oficina." La muralla se estaba levantando frente a sus propios ojos, y no había una maldita cosa que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Bella hubiese creído más su disculpa si él hubiera podido mirarla a los ojos cuando lo dijo. El hecho de que no pudiera mirarla en lo absoluto le confirmó que en realidad pensaba que era una puta.

El viaje en coche al centro fue en silencio con la excepción de Bella sorbiéndose la nariz. Trató de calmarse antes de que tuviera que enfrentar su oficina, pero su discusión estaba muy fresca en su mente. Sentada junto a Edward, con su cuerpo todavía haciendo que el de ella hormigueara mientras él miraba hacia el frente como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí, fue una tortura. La peor parte era que no sabía lo que estaba pensando, mientras él podía ver todos sus pensamientos. Se sentía muy mal para siquiera tratar de controlarlos. La mayor parte del viaje, lo pasó pensando en su papá. Estaba haciendo esto por él. Se justificaba para sí misma—y el hombre que no podía evitar echar un vistazo a su mente—que había una verdadera razón para sus acciones. Pronto, su padre estaría bien de nuevo, y su vida volvería a la normalidad. Se mudaría de vuelta con ella, y ella terminaría con este infierno viviente en que se había convertido su vida.

 _No me importa lo que merezco…_

 _Te quiero, Edward…_

 _Pero, quiero que me quieras…_

Se sintió mal de pensar en sus sentimientos por Edwad, considerando que estaba durmiendo con otro hombre, pero si esta era la última vez que vería a Edward, entonces quería que supiera la verdad. Estaba harta de tratar de enterrar cómo se sentía. Solo quería ser ella misma después de todo. La única reacción que recibió fueron sus dedos apretando el volante.

Edward se detuvo a dos puertas de la manzana de su oficina.

"Mira, estaba hablando en serio. No soy bueno para ti, así que saca de tu mente esa idea de nosotros." No la miró mientras decía eso.

Bella sabía que estaba pensando en Michael y estaba asqueado de ella. Hubiese apostado sus ahorros en ello—no que tuviera muchos estos días.

"Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo amigos?" Ella preguntó titubeante.

Él se quedó mirando hacia el frente por unos minutos. El silencio se sintió como una sentencia de muerte.

"No lo sé," finalmente respondió.

Su duda fue como si un cuchillo la abriera por la mitad. Después de todas las cosas despreciables que él le había hecho, ella siempre lo había apoyado. Ahora que era ella quién pedía su amistad, ¿de verdad iba a abandonarla?

"Eres un maldito hipócrita, ¿lo sabías?" Le dijo furiosa. "Usas tu extraña y jodida habilidad para robar los secretos de las personas, y luego cuando no puedes con ellos, las abandonas. Bueno, nunca te hubiese dicho lo que estaba pasando entre Michael y yo. Hubiera sido mi sucio secreto, pero lo robaste. ¿Cuántos sucios secretos tienes, Edward… Edward como-jodidos-sea-que-te-apellides? ¿Eh?"

Edward miró por la ventanilla, al lado opuesto de ella. Tenía razón. Ella no sabía nada de él.

"Eres un jodido fenómeno, y maldigo el día que entré en esa estúpida pocilga de bar por unas monedas y posé mis ojos en ti."

Bella bajó de un salto del Jeep y cerró de un portazo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, después que botó la estúpida pintura en la sala de conferencias, se sentó en un inodoro cerrado e incrementó el río de lágrimas que ya había llorado.

 _¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

 _Lo llamé fenómeno…_

 _Le prometí que nunca lo haría…_

 _Es un fenómeno, pero me lastimó… de nuevo. ¡Otra vez!_

Lo más bajo que había llegado en su vida y que Bella pensó que nunca pasaría más de eso acababa de llegar al cielo. Esto era peor—mucho peor—y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

 _¡Joder!_

…

Bella no durmió en toda la noche. Dio vueltas y vueltas, pensando en lo mucho que sus palabras debieron haber lastimado a Edward. Le había confiado su secreto, y su secreto era mucho más grande que cualquiera de los de ella, y lo lastimó con lo que sabía. Lo único que Bella nunca había sido—era mala. Si era honesta y seguía la regla de ser ella misma, entonces no debió haberle dicho eso. Un orgullo herido era un arma peligrosa.

Esperando lo más que pudo para que fuera una hora razonable, Bella llamó a Rose.

"Voy a ir a SER contigo esta noche."

"Oh, gracias al cielo. Estoy harta de estar ahí sola. Parezco desesperada, y eso no se ve muy bien en mí."

Muy al estilo Rose, estaba muy ensimismada como para preguntarse por el repentino cambio de su amiga. Como siempre, Bella se sintió agradecida porque la salvó de la vergonzosa explicación y el sermón subsiguiente.

…

De pie afuera de SER en un concurrido sábado por la noche, Rose negó al ver la elección de ropa de Bella.

 _¿Es el día de la marmota_ _ **(2)**_ _o algo así?_

 _¡Supéralo Rose!..._

Bella se había llevado mucho tiempo eligiendo su camiseta para esta noche. Sabía que a Edward le encantaba dejar mensajes en su selección de temas, así que se le ocurrió que podría recurrir a ese lado de él. Su camiseta color pastel tenía una enorme imagen sonriente de un oso color durazno con dos margaritas entrelazadas en su barriguita.

 _Amigo Oso…_

 _Por favor, deja que sea mi amigo otra vez…_

De todas las cosas hirientes que se habían dicho el uno al otro desde que se conocieron, Bella sentía que llamar a Edward un fenómeno fue un golpe bajo. Estuvo mal, y no podría ser capaz de descansar tranquila hasta que se disculpara con él por sus crueles insultos. No significaba que no estuviera enojada por las cosas que le dijo a ella, pero viendo el panorama completo, ella tendía a estar de acuerdo con él respecto a que era indigna, así que, ¿cómo podría estar de verdad enojada con él?

Cuando los ojos de Emmett se posaron en Rosalie, su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Cualquier extraño podría creer que el hombre no la había visto en una eternidad, cuando en realidad solo había sido desde el almuerzo. La levantó en sus brazos y la besó profundamente en los labios. Al volverla a bajar, de pronto notó a Bella. Le estaba sonriendo a la íntima pareja y al ver la felicidad y orgullo que Em irradiaba cuando veía a su hermosa rosa. Los rasgos de él desmerecieron cuando la miró a los ojos.

"¿Cómo estás, Boba Fett?" Preguntó Bella.

"Ah… oh, pequeña B," le dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, el dolor claramente dibujado en todos sus rasgos. "No puedo hacer esto."

Emmett abrió la puerta y desapareció dentro del bar, dejando a unas confundidas Rose y Bella en la acera con una larga línea de impacientes clientes detrás de ellas. Un momento después, reapareció con Sam, y el más pequeño de los dos porteros gigantes tomó el puesto de Em en el control de entrada.

"Buenas noches, señoritas," dijo Sam, pretendiendo que no las conocía. "¿Puedo ver sus identificaciones?"

Rose trató de ver por detrás de su corpulenta figura hacia su novio para preguntarle qué demonios estaba pasando, pero Em le estaba dando la espalda a las chicas, recargado en la ventana de vidrio, su cabeza agachada. Su lenguaje corporal expresaba que no estaba feliz, y eso era bastante decir del alegre portero que nada parecía molestarlo.

"Sam, joder, sabes perfectamente quiénes somos," dijo Rose con brusquedad. Ella era una _VIP_ , después de todo.

"Su identificación, por favor," persistió.

Bella tenía un mal presentimiento y le entregó su licencia de conducir.

Sam estudió la información como si la estuviera memorizando para un examen.

"Señorita Isabella Swan, me temo que esta noche no puedo permitirle la entrada," le informó con una expresión ilegible.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?" Dijo Rose, más fuerte de lo que a Bella le hubiese gustado.

"La gerencia me ha informado que a la señorita Swan se le ha prohibido la entrada al BAR SER. No puedo dejarla entrar."

 _Oh Dios… él me odia._

Bella descansó su mano en el brazo de Rose antes de que su amiga explotara e hiciera una escena.

"Sam, sé que no me conoces muy bien, pero realmente necesito hablar con ah… no estoy segura de cuál sea el nombre de su camiseta esta noche, pero sabes a quién me refiero. Por favor."

"Greedo nos dio instrucciones estrictas de que no deseaba verla en el local."

 _No voy a llorar…_

 _Mantente calmada…_

Rose trató de pasar empujando a Sam para llegar a Em, que en su opinión tenía algunas explicaciones qué dar, pero Sam intervino.

"Señorita, o se despide de su amiga y entra, o se va a casa, porque ningún portero le dará la entrada aquí esta noche. ¿Me entendió?" Le dijo.

Bella estaba muy al tanto de todos los ojos curiosos de los otros clientes esperando haciendo agujeros en su espalda. Edward le había dicho fuerte y claro lo que sentía de su última conversación. La única oportunidad que Bella tenía era esperar que pudiera ver su mensaje en respuesta.

Saliendo de la línea, se acercó a Em con Rose pisándole los talones. Rodeándolo para mirarlo a los ojos, Bella trató de sonreír.

"Está bien, Boba. Todo esto es mi culpa." Reconfortó al gentil gigante al frotar su brazo.

Em frunció el ceño y no se veía menos molesto por sus palabras.

"Bella, ¿en serio no estarás aceptando esta mierda?" Le preguntó Rose, horrorizada por la debilidad de carácter de su amiga y la ausencia de genitales masculinos de su novio.

"Rose, estoy siendo castigada. La cagué."

"Oh, ¿y expulsarte es un comportamiento adulto aceptable por que tuvieron una discusión?"

"Rose, no estás ayudando. Solo déjalo, por favor. Y, tampoco culpes a Em."

Rosalie caminó por la calle alejándose un poco del par, sus zapatos de tacón repiqueteaban en el duro pavimento. Estaba lista para golpear a alguien y no quería que fuera su novio. Pensó que si golpeaba a Sam, también le sería prohibida la entrada al bar, y eso haría simplemente imposible el que viera a Emmett en sus noches de trabajo. Apoyó su cadera contra el capó de un coche oscuro para darse un tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Si Bella no iba a exigir sus derechos, entonces, ¿por qué iba a Rose a romperse una uña por ello?

"Oye, cariño, mueve tu caliente trasero o lo daré unas nalgadas," un voz extrañamente femenina dijo por una pequeñísima rendija en la ventanilla oscura del coche.

Rose no se había molestado en ver si había alguien dentro del vehículo estacionado. Por un momento pensó tal vez había sido una mujer, considerando que quien sea que estuviera dentro sonó muy parecida a Selma o Patty de _Los Simpson_ , pero algo le dijo que era un hombre.

"En tus sueños, maldito fenómeno," le dijo antes de regresar a la luz cerca del bar. Esa voz le dio escalofríos.

Bella miró a Emmett.

"¿Puedes decirme su alcance, por favor?" Le preguntó bajito.

A Emmett le tomó un momento comprender su pregunta. Nunca había pensado mucho en la habilidad de Edward porque el barman tenía problemas para leer la mente de Emmett. Decía que las imágenes mentales de Emmett consistían en tres cosas—muñecos de palitos mal hechos, muñecos de palitos mal hechos teniendo sexo, y montañas de comida.

"No sé, B. Nunca lo he puesto a prueba," respondió Em con honestidad.

Bella se puso frente a las ventanas de vidrio llenas de publicidad de cerveza y vodka. Colocando ambas manos contra el vidrio en un intento de reducir la brecha que sentía entre ella y Edward, cerró sus ojos.

 _Edward…_

 _Edward, perdóname…_

 _Lo siento mucho…_

 _No eres un fenómeno…_

 _Eres un hombre hermoso y maravilloso con una mente increíble…_

 _Amo tu talento…_

 _Te echo de menos…_

 _Lo siento…_

 _Aunque, estás equivocado…_

 _No te merezco… y sé que no merezco tu perdón…_

 _No merezco que ningún hombre me ame…_

 _Pero de todos modos te lo pido…_

 _Pero, supongo que este es el adiós…_

Bella se irguió y abrazó a Em por la cintura. El portero no sabía dónde poner sus manos considerando que Rose ya estaba cabreada, y no quería ponerla celosa.

"No creo que vaya a volver aquí, Boba. Así que, sí… gracias por todo."

Em se vio aún más incómodo si era posible. "Ah, tengo un mensaje," comenzó a decir. "Pero…"

Bella sabía que no iba a ser bueno. "Solo dímelo. Sé que solo eres el mensajero. Prometo que no voy a dispararte."

"Él dijo que si venías te dijera, que el tema de esta noche es cazarrecompensas, porque al parecer algunas personas harían lo que sea por dinero."

* * *

 **(1) Rose usa el término Sugar Daddy por el nombre con el que conocieron a Edward, en inglés 'Sugarlips' o Labios Dulces. Pero es bastante conocido que el término se usa para los hombres mayores que se consiguen novias jovencitas a quienes mantienen, por eso el comentario de Bella sobre que no es mayor que ella ;)**

 **(2) El día de la marmota o 'Groundhog Day' Es una película protagonizada por Bill Murray donde los acontecimientos de su día en un pueblo pequeño, trasmitiendo la tradición local en la cual una marmota determina cuánto tiempo queda para que termine el invierno, al terminar el día y comenzar el siguiente, extrañamente se repite una y otra vez.**

* * *

 _ ***Sale corriendo y se esconde* *Se asoma agitando un pañuelo blanco* Recuerden que yo soy la mensajera jajajaja. Ya sé, ya sé, Edward fue todo un hdp y Michael, sin palabras. No digan que la autora no les advirtió al inicio del capítulo "Cuando la mierda te explota en la cara" y vaya que explotó. Ahora, ¿será que esto los separará definitivamente? ¿Qué piensan de que Bella hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Michael? Espero ansiosa leer sus reviews con sus opiniones, disfruto mucho de saber que están tan metidas en la historia :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: patymdn, ginnicullenswan, Antonia, shamyx, Maryfer VC, labluegirl94, SummerLove20, tulgarita, YessyVL13, Adriu, Shikara65, Laura Katherine, paosierra, ang3lpop, Didi Quez, Yoliki, Kdaniela, Gabriela Cullen, Jade HSos, gaby9387, AndreCullen, Manligrez, Srher Evans, Dess Cullen, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Wawis Cullen, Diablillo07, Sei, lizdayanna, Hanna D.L, verdejade469. Lia Masen, freedom2604, Shanen Krause, Tsuruga Lia1412, AriiPattinson, Marce, Roxy Sanchez, PEYCI CULLEN, Tata XOXO, Sol.43, lagie, dOry-25, glow0718, xelatwi, Bertlin, Mony Grey, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, rosycanul10, Ericastelo, alo-star, Mafer, bbluelilas. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	11. Mis Queridos Monstruos

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Mis Queridos Monstruos (The Groovie Goolies)**

 **1970-1972 Dibujos animados protagonizados por un Vampiro, un Lobo y Frankenstein que son unas enormes gallinas en lugar de unos temibles monstruos. También, todavía hay un sitio web dedicado a ellos www[punto]groovie-goolies[punto]com/**

 **Youtube: Groovie Goolies Opening Theme**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 – Mis queridos monstruos**

Edward entró desde la parte de atrás del bar y sacó un banco junto a Carlisle. Llevaba unos _jeans_ negros y una camisa a cuadros rojos y azul marino abierta sobre una camiseta interior sin mangas. La ausencia de camiseta anunciaba que no estaba trabajando; era el primer martes del mes y su día libre programado. Jasper le levantó una ceja pero continuó haciendo su inventario.

Era lo bastante temprano en la tarde para que Carlisle no estuviera aún borracho. Edward había estado monitoreando la calle desde su rincón en la ventana desde el almuerzo. Su impaciencia e incapacidad de ver realmente la puerta del bar adecuadamente lo había forzado a salir de su santuario. Se habría reprendido a sí mismo si ella, en efecto, se hubiera presentado y él no la viera.

La disculpa mental de Bella le había estado molestando la última semana. ¿De verdad había sido solo una semana? La sintió como una eternidad. Por lo general, el bar era su límite, pero la claridad mental de ella le había permitido una recepción ligeramente más amplia, y captó su mensaje desde la calle. Tenía el poder de paralizarlo, y las imágenes de ella suplicándole el perdón, disculpándose por lastimarlo, y luego sintiéndose totalmente indigna de su tiempo o atención lo había dejado sintiéndose asqueado y débil. Ella no tenía idea de lo adicto que se había vuelto a su mente, o cómo podía proyectar en él sus emociones con solo sus pensamientos. La ironía de toda la situación era que debía haber sido él el que suplicara, y lo sabía.

Edward había querido matar a ese tipo Michael por poner a Bella en esa posición. Ella odiaba dormir con él pero amaba tanto a su padre que estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr que estuviera bien de nuevo. Por lo que vio en su mente, Edward lo sabía sin lugar a dudas, pero cuando ella le mostró como él la había hecho sentir tan indigna como Michael lo hizo cuando terminó su breve relación sexual, fue como poner el último clavo en el ataúd de su amistad. Edward no podía permitir que esta hermosa mujer se viera afectada por su aflicción mental por más tiempo. La arrastraría a nuevas profundidades de depravación si se quedaba con él. Aprendería a odiarlo y a su habilidad, y eso mataría a Edward más pronto que cualquier otra cosa. Bella había tenido razón—era un fenómeno, y aunque se sintió herido al verlo en su mente, no fue la razón por la que prohibió su entrada al bar.

Bella tenía que alejarse de Edward, y la única forma de que eso fuera posible era si no podía volver a verlo. Edward había visto lo mucho que se preocupaba por él en su mente. Aunque nunca había proyectado amor, él sentía algo parecido a eso siempre que lo imaginaba a él. Su imagen estaba muy contorsionada—lo veía perfecto, y él sabía que estaba lejos de la perfección. Solo una mujer atrapada bajo el embrujo del amor lo vería de esa forma.

Su plan funcionó perfectamente—incluyendo el despreciable mensaje que le había ordenado a Emmett que entregara—hasta que ella se disculpó. Su imagen de despedida no fue porque no quisiera verlo de nuevo, sino porque sabía que él nunca la perdonaría. Edward estaba desesperado por perdonarla porque no había nada que perdonar en lo que a él respecta. Él era quién tenía que pedirle su perdón. Se interesaba tanto por ella que sería una sentencia de muerte el permitir que caminara por la Tierra el resto de sus años pensando que él la odiaba. No podía soportarlo. Lo estaba volviendo loco, y se sentía como el lunático que sus compañeros de escuela habían creído que era desde que ella desapareció de su mente esa noche.

Los celos que electrificaron cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo cuando se enteró que se había visto forzada a dormir con ese hijo de puta lo asustaron. Nunca había deseado defender o proteger a una mujer a ese grado—jamás. En varias ocasiones durante la última semana, se había sorprendido calculando mentalmente cómo pagar los gastos médicos de su padre. No podía ayudarla porque había terminado su relación, y ahora lo lamentaba más que cualquier otro error que hubiese cometido en su pasado—más que el remordimiento que sentía por su madre, o incluso por su despiadado padre—más que nada en el mundo.

Carlisle levantó su vaso en el aire, pero Edward no tenía nada por lo que brindar con él.

"No puedo beber solo, hijo. Bueno, ¿Y cómo te llamo cuando no estás trabajando?" Le preguntó.

"Idiota, porque eso es lo que soy," respondió Edward con dureza.

Si Carlisle estaba sorprendido por la rudeza de Edward, no lo demostró. "Creo que me quedo con hijo por ahora," le dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "No me hagas beber solo."

Edward fue detrás de la barra y agarró un vaso y una botella de tequila del estante superior.

"Hoy vas a beber esto, viejo, y es por cuenta de la casa."

Carlisle bebió su escocés y esperó a que Edward sirviera dos cortos de tequila, antes de que se lo bebieran de un trago al unísono.

"¿Mal día?"

"Ni siquiera se acerca," respondió Edward.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio y bebieron, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Edward hizo una mueca cuando una encantadora imagen de Bella apareció en la mente del doctor. Carlisle veía a la joven claramente. Veía su corazón generoso y alma comprensiva, y provocó que Edward se retorciera de dolor. Cómo la había hecho sentir mal sobre sí misma estaba muy lejos de su comprensión. Era la única mujer que aceptó su don—como ella lo llamaba—y en lugar de acogerla, le prohibió la entrada a su establecimiento.

"No creo que ella venga esta noche," admitió.

Carlisle pareció sorprendido.

"Oh, debes haber leído mi mente," dijo en broma. "Precisamente ahora estaba pensando en la encantadora Isabella."

Edward se reprendió en su interior. Estaba mejor entrenado que eso, pero su concentración estaba en cierta morena, y se le había escapado mencionar a Bella antes de que el doctor dijera algo.

"Por eso estoy aquí," explicó. "No creo que se presente, y quería disculparme contigo."

"No comprendo."

"Yo… ah… le prohibí la entrada al bar."

Carlisle golpeó suavemente la botella con su vaso vacío y Edward le sirvió más.

"¿Eso está relacionado de alguna forma con el que seas un idiota?"

"Totalmente," dijo Edward, conteniendo una sonrisa. Le agradaba el doctor. Era la razón por la que Jasper y él nunca lo habían rechazado. Como Bella, él también era un alma buena, y en una ciudad tan grande, algunas veces las almas buenas eran difíciles de encontrar.

"Espero que lo resuelvas," Carlisle dijo después de una pausa. "Ella vale la pena."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Reconozco un gran amor cuando lo veo." Edward lo miró confundido. "La forma en que ustedes se ven me recuerda a Esme y a mí," aclaró.

…

Edward miraba por la ventana con solo sus pantalones cortos para correr, el sudor goteando por su agotado cuerpo mientras se bebía de un trago su Gatorade. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alice hasta que estaba parada justo a su lado.

"La echas de menos, ¿eh?"

Edward asintió. Ya estaba demasiado cansado para luchar contra sus sentimientos. Había pasado un mes desde que estuvo dentro de la mente de Bella, y casi un mes de las palabras de Carlisle haciendo eco en su mente. Esme había sido el gran amor del doctor, y la idea de que Bella podría ser el gran amor de Edward lo consumía. Alice había dicho que estaba destinado a suceder por lo que Bella y Edward decidieron. Emmett dijo que nunca había visto a una chica y un chico encajar tan bien como ellos dos lo hicieron. Y ahora, Carlisle, el elemento mensual del bar, dijo que vio amor en los ojos de ella.

El pensar que había estado tan cerca de encontrar a su pareja, y que lo arrojó todo a la basura porque fue estúpido y pensó que sabía lo que era mejor para ella, lo frustraba más allá de lo inimaginable. Se suponía que su cáncer le diera la ventaja, que lo hiciera más listo, no que lo convirtiera un maldito idiota.

Lo positivo era que Alice y él se hablaban de nuevo, y todo estaba perdonado. La noche que el violador había sido lanzado del bar también fue la noche en que los hermanos hicieron las paces. Cuando la maldad entra a tu mundo, te hace apreciar todo lo bueno en tu vida. Alice era todo el mundo de Edward. Había pasado toda su infancia, desde el momento que se dio cuenta lo que significaba para ellos la realidad de sus habilidades, tratando de protegerla. Como su hermana mayor, ella veía como su trabajo el cuidar de él, pero el tamaño y músculo de él le hacía más fácil la tarea. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Era todo lo que tenía, y prefería perforarse los párpados a estar en su lista negra.

"¿Rose y Em siguen sin ayudarte?" Le preguntó, aun cuando ella había visto la decisión de ambos de no interferir.

"No, Rose me encendería fuego si me quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente, y usé a Em incluso cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Él se toma esas mierdas muy a pecho, y estos días apenas si me habla."

"Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

"Alice, sabes que no tengo idea," le dijo, derrotado. "Le escribí y le dije que ya no tenía prohibida la entrada, pero no ha vuelto. Y, si la espero una vez más afuera de su departamento, estoy seguro que voy a ser arrestado por merodear. De cualquier modo, nunca está en casa."

"Bueno, tienes que pensar en un plan." Alice había visto claramente la decisión de Bella de nunca regresar al bar. Alice no sabía exactamente lo que Edward hizo para hacer que la joven estuviera tan determinada, pero sabía que fue algo más que solo prohibirle la entrada.

"Oh, gracias por la perla de sabiduría, Gran Oráculo. ¿Dónde estaría sin ti?"

"Serías aún más ermitaño si no fuera por mí," le dijo, dándole un codazo en las costillas. "Puaj, estás todo mojado y asqueroso." Alice se alejó con una expresión de asco en su rostro, tratando de encontrar algo con qué limpiar su codo.

"Alice, lo estoy intentando, ¿de acuerdo? Es difícil allá afuera," le dijo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"Lo sé, pero yo también estoy intentando. Estoy intentando volver a unir a esta familia. Mamá y papá nos destrozaron, pero no voy a permitirles que tengan la última palabra. Yo tengo a Jasper, y una vez que recuperemos a tu Bella, entonces seremos una familia de nuevo."

Edward admiraba la determinación de su hermana. Algunas veces pensaba que estaba poseída por el diablo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto.

"No es tan sencillo, hermanita."

"Claro que sí. Yo no lo veo porque soy tu hermana, pero eres absurdamente bien parecido," le dijo, como si fuera la llave del universo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, las mujeres parecen hacer cosas ridículas en respuesta a ti, así que, si tan solo podemos conseguir que estés frente a frente con Bella, todo se resolverá." Alice había visto que la intransigencia de Bella desaparecía frente a su hermano. Solo necesitaba conseguir que ese par estuviesen en la misma habitación, y estaba segura que todo se resolvería.

Edward no pudo controlar su risa. Se sintió bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió ganas de reírse. Si solo la vida fuera tan simple.

Alice volvió a su lado y también miró por la ventana mientras esperaba el comentario de Edward. Algunos temas eran más fácil no hablarlos en voz alta con su hermano.

"No, Alice."

"Pero, solo faltan dos semanas…"

"No," le dijo, mirándola para mostrarle que hablaba en serio.

"Es solo una vez al año…"

"Alice."

"¿Por favor?"

Edward odiaba decirle que no a su hermana.

"Mira, si la recupero en las próximas dos semanas, puedes celebrar todo lo que quieras. Si no, no quiero que se mencione mi estúpido cumpleaños. ¿De acuerdo?"

…

Jazz entró pavoneándose al bar con sus gafas arriba, metidas en su cabello, sus _jeans_ desteñidos colgando de la parte baja de sus caderas y una camiseta rasgada de un concierto de AC/DC. Edward acababa de bajar hace unos cuantos minutos antes que él y había comenzado su preparación.

"Oye, hombre, ¿qué vamos a usar hoy? No recuerdo."

" _Mis queridos monstruos_ ," respondió Edward.

"Genial. ¿Puedo ser Wolfie?"

"No, tú eres Drac."

"Aw, quiero ser Wolfie. Los vampiros son aburridos. Apestan," Jasper lloriqueó como un niño petulante. "Los hombres lobos son lo máximo."

"Lástima."

"Vamos, dame a Wolfie," dijo Jazz, las manos en sus caderas como si no fuera a moverse hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

"Jazz, no hay un Wolfie. Los dos vamos a ser vampiros está noche."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?" Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

"Olvídalo," le dijo Edward, lanzando la camiseta azul rey al pecho de Jazz.

"Lo sabré en unos diez segundos, imbécil."

Edward se quitó su vieja camiseta y la arrojó sobre la barra. Jasper miró su fuerte pecho desnudo y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente. Edward trató de no reírse de la ridiculez de su amigo mientras se ponía la nueva camiseta para revelar las palabras "Bella La Ghostly" con letras rojas en negrita con sangre goteando de algunas letras en su pecho.

Jasper se quedó en _shock_.

"¿De todos los monstruos geniales, tu escoges la vampiresa que opera el conmutador? Ni Wolfie, ni Frakie, ni Boneapart, sino Bella. ¿Edward?"

"Vete a la mierda. Si quieres elegir los personajes, manda a imprimir las camisetas."

"¿Amigo?"

Edward rodó los ojos. Cuando Jasper estaba de ese humor, no había nada que lo distrajera.

"Está bien, pendejo," declaró Edward. "Cuando vi el nombre Bella, pensé en Bella, y bueno… La Ghostly **(1)** es algo apropiado porque ella se ha convertido en un fantasma para mí."

"¡Que me jodan! Eso es patético. Quítate los pantalones, ¿quieres?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Solo tengo curiosidad de ver si tienes un coño ya que estás actuando como si lo tuvieras."

Edward le enseñó el dedo medio antes de escapar dentro de la cocina. A él le gustaba su camiseta de Bella. Le hacía sentir que existía, porque últimamente estaba comenzando a pensar que había sido un invento de su imaginación—una ilusión en su mente que era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Los jueves por la tarde estaba concurrido por clientes regulares que bebían a menudo en SER. Todos conocían las reglas y las seguían. Cada vez que Edward respondía al nombre de Bella, Jasper le daba expresiones tristes y patéticas a su amigo.

"En serio, hombre, eso muy triste," dijo Jasper durante un momento de calma.

"Bueno, hoy estoy triste. Han pasado seis semanas, y todavía no he podido contactarla."

"Eso es un locura. Conoces su apellido, su dirección, y poco más o menos dónde trabaja y sabes que su papá está en una casa de retiro, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, ¿y?" Edward no tenía idea a dónde quería llegar con eso.

"Bueno, el hogar donde está él tiene que estar cerca de su trabajo o de su casa, y considerando que tiene problemas de dinero, diría que Queens en la única opción."

"¡Joder!" Exclamó Edward. No había pensado en encontrar a su padre. "Sé dónde está."

Jasper no podía recordar la última vez que había visto sonreír a Edward así. Edward agarró el rostro de Jasper y le dio un beso en los labios.

"¡Amigo!" Dijo Jasper atragantándose, se apartó y se limpió la boca con su brazo. "¡Dije que solo sería una vez!"

Edward se echó a reír. "Drac, tengo que irme."

"¡Ni lo sueñes! Mira este lugar," le dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la abundante multitud. "Vamos. No estás hablando en serio," le suplicó, pero sabía que no habría forma de detener al loco perdidamente enamorado.

"Te debo una, hombre. Volveré tan pronto como la encuentre," le dijo Edward, mirando su reloj. "Irá ahí después del trabajo. Lo sé."

…

Edward no tenía que buscar en Google las casas de retiro en Queens porque sabía exactamente en cuál estaba Charlie Swan. Cuando Bella le había mostrado una imagen de Michael-el-hijo-de-puta, proyectó una imagen tan clara como el cristal del hombre usando su uniforme, con la chapa con su nombre y el nombre de la casa de retiro bordado sobre su corazón. Todo este tiempo, el cerebro de Edward sabía dónde estaba todas las noches, y él lo había ignorado.

Edward no se molestó en registrarse en el mostrador de recepción porque no estaba seguro si había una política de visitas solo de familiares. Sabía por las imágenes de Bella que su padre estaba en la habitación de la esquina del ala este en el primero o posiblemente segundo piso por el ángulo del jardín en sus recuerdos.

A Charlie le gustaba el jardín, y Edward estaba confiado en que lo encontraría sentado en su silla, mirando las plantas por su ventana y esperando la visita de su hija.

Tenía razón.

La placa de identificación en la puerta le dijo a Edward que era la habitación correcta, pero no necesitaba la confirmación porque reconoció al hombre de cabello oscuro de los pensamientos de Bella. Charlie estaba exactamente dónde esperaba que estuviera—sentando, mirando por la ventana—pero en persona, se veía más frágil que en la mente de su hija. Edward comprendió que Bella no había perdido la esperanza de que su padre se recuperara totalmente, aunque él todavía no estaba seguro de los detalles detrás de la estancia de Charlie en una casa de retiro a su edad.

"Señor Swan," dijo Edward con tono gentil. "Soy un amigo de su hija, Bella. Soy Edward Masen."

Los ojos de Charlie pasaron de mirar a la nada a enfocarse ante la mención de Bella. Le sonrió a Edward y le hizo un gesto hacia la silla más cercana.

Edward la acercó a él de manera que quedara frente a Charlie, su espalda hacia la puerta. Ahora que estaba aquí, sentado frente a su padre, sus nervios lo dejaron casi mudo. ¿Qué haría ella cuando lo viera? ¿Se ofendería por meter a su padre en esto? ¿Era demasiado tarde? ¿Había pasado totalmente de él y era por eso que no había regresado al bar después de que él le había escrito explicándole que ya no tenía prohibida la entrada?

Edward también se arrepentía de sus Docs, sus _jeans_ azules desgastados y su camiseta azul rey. Debía haber usado algo mejor para conocer al padre de ella. En realidad no había pensado muy bien su plan.

"¿Conoces a mi preciosa Bella?"

"Sí, señor. La conozco, y estoy orgulloso de ello."

Charlie asintió. "Es una buena chica. Ella es todo lo que tengo," le dijo con una triste expresión de añoranza en su cansado rostro. "Cuida muy bien de mí, pero me preocupa que la he defraudado."

Edward no sabía que decir de eso. Estaba seguro que Bella no sentía que su padre la hubiese defraudado, pero como tampoco sabía los detalles de la situación, se sentía inseguro. Decidió que a Bella no le gustaría que su padre se preocupara, así que habló con eso en mente.

"Señor, ella lo ama más que a nadie en el mundo, y estoy seguro que no cree que la haya defraudado. Ella haría lo que sea por usted."

Edward sabía muy bien lo lejos que Bella estaba a preparada a llegar por el bien de su padre. Proteger a tu familia era algo que él entendía.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa," respondió Charlie. "Ha dejado de vivir su vida por mí, y me preocupa que no tenga a nadie que cuide de ella cuando yo no esté. Va estar completamente sola. Todo el mundo merece a alguien que lo ame, ¿no es así?" Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y la imagen desgarró a Edward. Bella tenía los ojos de su padre, y desafortunadamente Edward había visto demasiadas veces esos ojos sorprendentemente similares llenos de lágrimas.

El señor Swan se veía frágil para un hombre de su edad, pero Edward no creía que estuviera ni un poco cerca de la muerte. Charlie también era un pensador visual. Bella debía haberlo heredado de él. Edward trató de no ver los recuerdos de un hombre triste de un amor tan grande, que lo dejó destrozado y vacío ahora que ya se había ido.

"Sí, señor, así es."

Edward había vivido la mayor parte de su vida pensando que no se merecía el amor, y repentinamente, un virtual extraño le había dado a su mente el permiso de comenzar a aceptar el concepto. No fue lo que Charlie dijo, sino la convicción en su voz y las imágenes en su mente. Creía en el amor. Había experimentado el amor y quería que su hija sintiera lo mismo. Edward podía ver esto en sus ojos, y pensó en Carlisle en el bar, destrozado por un amor perdido. Se preguntó si estos dos hombres realmente habían encontrado el más grande amor sobre la tierra. Era lo que Carlisle siempre le había dicho.

"Ella no estará sola. Yo me aseguraré de eso," le susurró Edward, sus emociones emergiendo a la superficie por su propio dilema y por la mente de Charlie.

La idea de estar junto a ella por el resto de sus días lo hizo quedarse sin habla por la felicidad reprimida. Estaría honrado si esa hermosa mujer le permitiera caminar a su lado en la vida. Haría todo lo que pudiera por controlar su mente y ser el hombre que necesitaba para poder cuidar de ella. Usaría su habilidad mental para mantenerla a salvo y amarla por el resto de su vida si ella le daba otra oportunidad.

Charlie miró al joven suplicante. "¿Sientes cariño por Bella?"

Edward se tragó sus emociones y deseó que su voz no se quebrara.

"Sí, incluso más de lo que ella cree," admitió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"¿Me darías tu promesa que cuidarás de ella? ¿Que la amarás como ella se merece cuando yo no esté?" Charlie empezó a llorar mientras hacía su petición. Su padre temía que Bella estuviera sola y que él fuera la razón de ello. Estaba empezando a recordar su realidad a medida que las citas con los médicos progresaban. Lo entristecía en gran manera, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarla ya que todavía tenía mucho camino por recorrer—demasiado largo.

Edward extendió su mano y agarró la de Charlie. "Señor, le prometo que la amaré y cuidaré de ella por siempre. Incluso si ella no me quiere, no estará sola."

"Estoy cansado, hijo. Simplemente ya no puedo hacer esto, y quiero estar junto a Renee. Si sé que mi Bella tiene quién la cuide, no me preocuparé," explicó. "Ella es mi todo."

"Ella también es mi todo, señor." Edward sintió que dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Bella _era_ su todo. Era la única persona que había aceptado todo de él y le había hecho sentir que valía la pena vivir.

"Una vida sin amor no es vida. Mírame, hijo. Mi vida terminó con mi Renee." Charlie dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos y lloró en silencio. La realidad y los recuerdos significaban dolor para el hombre que se recuperaba. "Solo quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero morir porque mi vida es un infierno."

"Señor, su hija lo adora. Se sentiría herida si cree que ella no fue suficiente…" Edward no pudo continuar. Limpió su rostro—la mezcla de emociones lo abrumaba. Las últimas seis semanas lo había hecho comprender lo que se sentía estar sin la persona que necesitas—lo que se sentía estar completamente indefenso.

De pronto Charlie miró a Edward a los ojos. Edward continuó.

"… que su amor no fue suficiente para mantenerlo aquí con ella. Eso es todo lo que desea—el que usted sea feliz y esté bien y junto a ella," dijo Edward. "También necesita el amor de su padre. Va estar devastada sin usted."

Un movimiento en la puerta captó la atención de Charlie, y cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba parada ahí escuchando, rompió a llorar violentamente. Edward se giró y su estómago se apretó cuando vio a Bella medio oculta por el marco de la puerta, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. No había escuchado su mente, y eso lo asustó más que nada.

Bella miró a los dos hombres, apresurándose hacia su padre y envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Charlie se aferró a la chaqueta sastre de Bella mientras lloraba por la desesperanza que había introducido en el mundo de ella sin saberlo. Lloró porque había olvidado lo mucho que ella lo amaba y que valía la pena vivir si lograba ver a su hija encontrar su propia felicidad.

 _Es un buen día..._

 _Papá está aquí…_

 _¿Edward?_

Bella se giró de manera que pudiera ver a Edward. Era la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrar sentada con su padre cuando escuchó voces viniendo de su habitación.

Desde que había salido lastimada por la habilidad de Edward hace un mes y medio, Bella estuvo practicando con empeño para silenciar su parloteo mental. Antes y después de cada miércoles por la noche, se culpaba por no poder acudir a su cita, reprendiéndose mentalmente hasta que se sentía denigrada por sí misma. La estaba afectando emocionalmente, y ya de por sí tenía mucho con qué lidiar. Por lo que se propuso cesar la interminable conversación en su cabeza. Era la única forma en la que podía hacer frente a la pérdida de Edward y tener que soportar su situación.

 _¿Por qué está él aquí?_

"Puedo irme," dijo Edward con voz ahogada, sintiendo que de nuevo estaba invadiendo.

"¡No!" Dijo ella, antes de contenerse. "Quiero decir, vete… si es lo que quieres."

 _Oh Dios…_

 _Tal vez no se supone que lo viera…_

Edward odiaba que Bella dudara de sí misma por él.

"No, estoy aquí por ti. Estaba esperándote."

 _¿Me das un minuto?_

Edward asintió y echó su silla hacia atrás para darle a Bella más espacio. Ella meció gentilmente a su padre de un lado al otro y lo calmó cada vez que un sollozo lo sacudía. Después de varios minutos, Charlie se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

"Lo siento tanto, Bells. Te he defraudado," le dijo entre sus lágrimas. "Perdí la esperanza en ti… en mí… en nosotros."

"Nunca podrías defraudarme. Solo me alegra que estés aquí hoy. Me alegra que eres _tú_ de nuevo," le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Bella fue tan gentil con su padre que hizo que Edward se sintiera una vez más incómodo. Su propia relación con su padre había sido forzada en el mejor de los casos, y ver una relación padre e hija como la de ellos era reconfortante para él. Miró por la ventana para darles algo de privacidad. Sabía que debía dejar la habitación, pero al habérsele permitido volver a entrar en su mente, no podía alejarse de eso incluso si solo era para esperar en el pasillo. Ahora, Edward sabía sin lugar a dudas lo mucho que necesitaba a Bella en su vida, y estar sentado aquí con ella lo hacían sentirse agradecido por la oportunidad. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo de corazón por sus crueles acciones y palabras. Todavía se encogía al recordar por millonésima vez lo que había hecho.

"Te amo tanto," le dijo su padre al agarrarla por la cintura y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Yo también te amo, papá. Más de lo que crees."

Bella volvió a mecer a su padre suavemente. Él estaba más calmado, y ella lo abrazó para asegurarse que estaba bien. La mente de Bella estaba a punto de perder el control por todo lo que había escuchado, y por tener a Edward a solo unos metros de distancia, cuando pensó en lo más obvio.

 _¿No debería estar en el bar?_

 _¿Qué, por todos los cielos, significa esa camiseta?_

Edward hizo una mueca cuando recibió sus imágenes. Ya no estaba acostumbrado a la vívida claridad que le mostraba su mente. Sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia, bueno salvo por la imagen de ella sentada sobre la barra dejándose llevar. Esa imagen estaba tatuada detrás de sus párpados. Jamás nada eclipsaría ese primer encuentro.

Mirándola, él se sonrojó por pensar en ella de esa forma y por su elección de camiseta. Ahora que estaba de pie frente a él, se dio cuenta que Jasper tenía razón. Era patético. Había sido patético por semanas sin ella, pero ahora no importaba. Todo lo que importaba era lo que iba a pasar después.

 _Se está sonrojando…_

 _Ahora realmente quiero saber._

…

Se quedaron con Charlie por otra hora mientras comía su cena. Bella pasaba la mayoría de las noches entre semana a su lado durante la cena porque en los días malos era necesario que lo alimentara. Después de vaciar su bandeja, la enfermera nocturna vino a asistirlo con la faena del baño. Charlie nunca permitiría que su hija le ayudara en el baño. Decía que quería algo de dignidad, así que incluso en los días que no estaba muy consciente, Bella siempre dejaba la habitación por media hora o algo así para darle privacidad.

Bella llevó a Edward a la pequeña sala familiar cerca de la máquina expendedora de café. Los miembros de familia podían sentarse ahí o visitarla con los residentes para un cambio de escenario. Cuando Edward se sentó a su lado en el desgastado sofá de dos plazas, se sentía dividido entre tocar a Bella y ver sus pensamientos. Estaba desesperado por sostener su mano si ella se lo permitía, pero eso significaba quedarse fuera, y pensó que realmente necesitaba saber cómo se sentía ella honestamente sobre su repentina aparición.

 _¿Por dónde comenzamos?_

 _Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver…_

 _Y Charlie…_

"Esto no es justo, ¿sabes?" Dijo ella. "No sé nada de lo que estás pensando."

Edward le tendió su mano con su palma hacia arriba. La decisión fue tomada por ella.

"Gracias," le dijo, colocando su mano en la suya.

Edward no perdió tiempo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Levantó su mano y plantó un suave beso en el dorso. Aprovecharía esto al máximo mientras durara. Podría ser el último beso que le diera.

"Bella, lo siento me parece una frase tan patética para compensarte por lo que te he hecho. Si pudiera darte entrada en mi mente, lo haría. Quiero que veas por ti misma lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estoy y lo mucho que deseo que regreses."

Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire entre ellos. Por un momento, él se vio tentado a soltarla, pero se aferró a su mano como si fuera su única salvación.

"Yo también lo siento."

Edward la miró con incredulidad y luego alrededor de la pequeña e insulsa habitación antes de hablar de nuevo. Había reproducido esa conversación en su mente tantas veces que solo necesitaba el valor para decirlo realmente.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte. Todo fue por mí," le dijo.

"No, te llamé un fenómeno, y eso siempre lo lamentaré. No eres un fenómeno, Edward," le dijo un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

Edward podía escuchar la emoción en su voz. No quería que se sintiera mal por él, no de nuevo.

"No, Bella. Tenías razón. Soy un fenómeno. Te mantuve alejada pero esperaba que confiaras en mí. Eso no fue correcto. Me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca esperé sentir, y me moría de miedo. Como resultado, entré en pánico y te alejé. Lo siento tanto."

Bella iba a hablar, pero Edward continuó, "Bella, necesito decirte algo. Tienes que saberlo para que entiendas por qué soy tan… por qué soy… como soy. Necesitas saberlo porque si al escucharlo deseas que me mantenga lejos de ti, lo haré." Edward sintió como si ya hubiese usado todo el oxígeno que había fluido en sus pulmones cuando ella no lo corrió de la habitación de su padre. "No quiero ponerte en peligro nunca—jamás."

Bella asintió. Él se levantó, cerró la puerta y regresó a su lado, tomando su mano en la suya una vez más.

"Bella, la razón por la que Alice y yo estábamos tan paranoicos esa noche cuando vino la gente de la televisión fue porque no queremos que nos encuentren. Nos mudamos aquí hace seis años, y nos habíamos mudado varias veces antes de esa."

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre los experimentos para 'curarnos'? Bueno, un médico que quería expandir nuestras habilidades contactó al gobierno sobre nosotros," dijo con voz calmada.

"¿Al gobierno?"

"No sé quiénes eran, pero era alguna agencia o departamento secreto. CIA, FBI, podrían haber sido de la KGB por lo que sé, los bastardos esos." La voz de Edward cambió en un instante. Era dura, y Bella apretó sus dedos entre los suyos.

"Un día estaba haciendo experimentos, probándonos, y dos hombres entraron al laboratorio. Estaba vestidos con trajes negros. Joder, lucían como si hubiesen salido directamente de _Hombres de Negro_ , con gafas y todo. Nunca se las quitaron. Ni una sola vez vi sus ojos," dijo con una risa fría.

"Empezaron a interrogarnos como si fuéramos unos putos criminales tratando de robar los secretos del país. De cualquier modo, pude leer a uno parcialmente y descubrí que querían usarnos. Nos querían para algún tipo de loca arma secreta para espionaje y esas mierdas."

"Oh Dios mío, eras solo un niño."

"Sí, al parecer esa mierda no pasa solamente en las películas. En el momento que lo descifré, me negué a cooperar y empecé a fallar en los experimentos a propósito. Alice también se percató de su decisión de movernos a un lugar protegido en un búnker en el maldito desierto una vez que estuvieran seguros que podíamos hacer lo que querían."

"Edward, lo siento tanto."

"Eso no es ni la mitad. Ellos…" Tragó, y Bella pensó que se veía pálido, pero la luz fluorescente nunca te hacía ver bien. "… comenzaron a… mierda… nunca le había contado a nadie además de mi madre. Maldición."

Bella soltó su mano pero la agarró con la otra. Usó su mano más cercana a Edward para acariciar su cabello en la base de su cuello. Podía ver que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

"Se enojaron y empezaron a usar formas para obligarme a hacerlo bien."

Bella estaba confundida. "¿Formas?"

"Joder, no hay una buena manera de decirlo. Bella, ellos torturaron a Alice. La conectaron a electrodos, y cada vez que equivocaba una imagen mental, la electrocutaban."

Bella jadeó horrorizada.

"Luego nos dejaron en una habitación rodeada de putos espejos, y estoy seguro que tenía micrófonos. Tuvimos que hacer un plan sin que lo supieran. Alice me dijo—en su mente- que continuara fallando, a pesar de lo que le estaban haciendo a ella porque no quería estar encerrada para siempre y verse forzada a trabajar para esta maldita agencia que ni siquiera existía. Dijo que prefería que nos mataran a que nos usaran durante toda nuestra vida."

Edward se detuvo por un momento y se hizo un ovillo, descansando su frente sobre sus manos unidas en su regazo. Su respiración era trabajosa, pero pronto se calmó un poco. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente. Continuó hablando hacia su regazo.

"Así que, eso fue lo que hice. Me equivoqué en todas, y por dos días, me hicieron pagar con creces. Viéndolos lastimarla cuando yo tenía el puto poder de hacer que parara… me siento asqueado tan solo de recordarlo. Alice trató de ser valiente por mí. Lo soportó una y otra vez y entonces fue demasiado, y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas todo mientras yo tenía que quedarme sentado, viendo. Lloré como un bebé, y no era yo el que se retorcía de dolor."

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Doce. Alice tenía quince."

Bella estiró sus manos y puso a Edward entre sus brazos. La idea de adultos lastimando a dos niños inocentes porque tenían dones hizo que una llama incandescente se encendiera dentro de ella. Había sido revelado mucho del misterio detrás de este hombre. No le importaba lo que le había dicho o hecho en el pasado. Podía perdonarlo porque solo la lastimó para protegerse a sí mismo y a Alice del mal que a Bella se le hacía difícil comprender. Lo hizo por su familia, y Bella comprendía lo que una persona estaría dispuesta a hacer por su familia mejor que nadie. Por eso, nunca lo juzgaría. No significaba que lo que le hizo no le doliera, pero entendía el porqué.

Edward se aferró a Bella, sus manos acariciando su largo cabello mientras intentaba borrar los dolorosos recuerdos de sus pensamientos. En este momento, estaba abrumado por estar de nuevo en sus brazos, pero necesitaba desesperadamente estar dentro de su cabeza. Solo sus ilustraciones mentales de remplazo lo harían olvidar las horrorosas imágenes que recordó al contarle—escenas de brutalidad humana que quería borrar para siempre.

"No eres un fenómeno," le dijo al oído. "Lo que ellos hicieron está mal. Gracias por contármelo, pero no me estás poniendo en peligro."

Edward se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. "Bella, si alguna vez nos encuentran de nuevo… Mis padres fueron a recogernos. Creo que ellos les dijeron que era algún tipo de clínica especial dónde teníamos que quedarnos y ser monitoreados por varios días. Como sea, con el tiempo mi mamá quiso vernos. Le pedimos que nos llevara a casa para descansar, y aunque no les gustó a los _Hombres de Negro_ , una vez que mamá dijo que nos quería en casa, no pudieron hacer nada sin levantar sospechas. Nos fuimos de inmediato. Alice tenía marcas de quemaduras por los electrodos, y eso fue lo que convenció a mis padres. Nos mudamos a mitad de la noche incluso cuando teníamos citas para regresar al laboratorio. Nos mudamos cuatro o cinco veces más. Nueva York ha sido el lugar en el que me he quedado más tiempo desde que tenía doce años."

"No voy a dejarte," le dijo, recargándose en el sofá para mirarlo.

"Bella, le prometí a tu papá que te mantendría a salvo, pero no sé si realmente pueda hacer eso."

"Por supuesto que puedes. Solo me tienes que dejar entrar, y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Voy a cuidar de ti, y tú cuidarás de mí." Ella le sonrió.

"¿No te estás preparando para huir gritando de mí?"

"Ni un poco," le dijo con otra sonrisa, pero su expresión se volvió seria. "Edward, me he sentido miserable sin ti. Pensaba en ti casi todos los días. Sé que no estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, pero nadie me ha hecho sentir de la forma en que tú lo hiciste."

"Espero que siga siendo así."

La pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro por un rato antes de que a Bella le ganara la curiosidad. La conversación previa había sido tan intensa que quería cambiar el estado de ánimo. No podía hacer el millón de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas aquí en una estéril sala de espera pública. Una vez más, se quedó anonadada por su sobrecarga emocional. Cada vez que pensaba que había alcanzado su límite, algo nuevo sucedía y rompía las compuertas de su tumultuosa represa. Bella necesitaba aligerar el ambiente.

"Edward, ¿quién es Bella La Ghostly? Me suena familiar."

Edward se sonrojó otra vez. Era algo que Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ver. "¿Alguna vez viste _Mis queridos monstruos_?"

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron. "Oh Dios mío, me había olvidado de ese programa. Me encantaba. Wolfie era tan gracioso, pero Boneapart siempre fue mi favorito."

Una vez más, Edward se sentía dividido entre ver los recuerdos de su infancia de uno de sus programas favoritos o sostener su mano. Su necesidad de sentir la suave piel de sus manos ganó, y continúo sosteniéndolas entre las suyas.

Bella vio las letras rojo sangre a través de su pecho. "Pero, ¿por qué ella? ¿Era tu favorita?"

"Um, no exactamente," le dijo con una sonrisa tímida. "No esperaba verte hoy. Solo se me ocurrió dónde podía encontrarte por J después de que abrimos. Una vez que supe dónde estabas, no podía quedarme lejos. He intentado contactarte desde… bueno, Em y Rose no me ayudaron, y nunca conseguí tu teléfono."

"Eso no explica la camiseta," le dijo, todavía con curiosidad. No quería pensar en que nunca le pidió su teléfono; el hecho de que acababa de admitir que la estuviese buscando, combinando con las palabras que le alcanzó a escuchar decir a su padre, estaba haciendo que sus sentimientos resurgieran. La esperanza creció dentro de su pecho.

Edward sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Ahora que las compuertas se abrieron, al parecer no había nada que no le diría si preguntaba.

"La elegí porque su nombre era Bella. Te extrañaba tanto que solo quería sentir como si estuvieras cerca. Jazz dice que es patético. Pero, solo quería sentirte…"

Bella besó a Edward con intensidad. Su boca se estrelló contra la suya y lo tomó por sorpresa porque no la vio pensando en ello. Él soltó en seguida sus manos y la acercó a él. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, y los dos gimieron por la reunión.

Bella necesitaba ese beso. Había estado ansiosa al estar tan cerca de Edward. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron una vez más, sintió su corazón detenerse y latir de nuevo a un ritmo perfecto con el suyo—nada había cambiado entre ellos. Besar a Edward era como encontrarse a sí misma—Bella podía _ser_ ella misma cuando su boca estaba pegada a la suya. El mundo desaparecía, y sus preocupaciones dejaban de existir. Todo lo que estaba presente era el delicioso hombre que su boca exploraba y probaba.

Bella había extrañado la sensación de estar viva que únicamente le daba Edward. Incapaz de controlarse, subió a su regazo. Era difícil con su estúpida falda de trabajo, pero no le importó. Rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y lo besó largo y profundamente. Esperaba que su cuerpo le expresara cómo se sentía sobre su elección de camiseta. Finalmente, recordando dónde estaban, Bella se apartó. Vio como Edward abrió lentamente sus ojos, y la sonrisa más linda que jamás había visto adornó sus labios hinchados.

"Dios, eres precioso," le dijo con un suspiro.

Él se echó a reír. "Entonces, ¿te gustó la camiseta?" Le dijo, levantándole una ceja.

"Me encantó. La mejor camiseta del mundo. Vamos, creo que papá ya ha de estar en la cama, y podemos despedirnos."

…

Edward estacionó el Jeep detrás del edificio, pero en lugar de llevar a Bella a través del bar, la llevó arriba. Una vez dentro de su departamento, Edward abrió el refrigerador y sacó contenedores de sobras de comida.

"Come," le dijo, dándole un plato. "Estás demasiado delgada."

Bella no se había sentido hambrienta en meses. Perdió peso y estaba sorprendida de que Edward siquiera lo hubiese notado. Ya estaba cuidando de ella, e hizo que sintiera sus entrañas como malvavisco. Tenía la forma más extraña de hacerla sentir especial—compartiendo su propia cerveza, con mensajes en camisetas, alimentándola. Ninguno de estos gestos eran tradicionalmente románticos o exagerados, pero significaban más para Bella porque eran genuinos, y cuando él los hacía, era obvio por qué se estaba enamorando de un tipo que apenas conocía. Se atrevió a pensar que tal vez también sintiera algo por ella.

"Cuando termines, baja al bar. Tengo que volver. Jazz va a darme una paliza de por sí." Edward se acercó y solo besó su frente, pero ella lo sintió en sus dedos.

Bajó volando las escaleras, dejando a Bella sola en su departamento. No podía creer lo abierto que había sido con ella esta noche. Había ido a buscarla, le había contado su horrible pasado y la dejó en su hogar. Respetando la privacidad de Edward, se contuvo de mirar alrededor, aunque estaba desesperada de atacar sus pilas de libros. Comió rápidamente y se le unió en el concurrido bar.

Jasper se veía hecho polvo, y la barra estaba cubierta de clientes sedientos esperando—más de los que deberían haber sido considerando el número total de gente que había ahí. Cuando Bella apareció, salió por detrás de la barra y esperó su turno para ser atendida.

 _Desearía poder ayudar._

 _Siento como si fuera mi culpa el que esto sea una locura._

Podía ver a Edward entre la gente esperando frente a ella, y le sonrió cuando vio su mensaje para él. Verlo tan feliz y al estar de vuelta aquí con él hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su pecho.

 _Dios, había echado de menos esto…_

 _Me alegra tanto que me hayas encontrado…_

Bella vio a Edward atender al joven travesti. Su cabello y maquillaje mejoraba cada vez más. De hecho, se veía algo bonita esta noche. Bella olvidó por un momento que Edward podía escucharla y solo lo recordó cuando soltó una carcajada y miró ligeramente en su dirección.

 _¡Ups!..._

 _Bueno, casi se ve bonita esta noche._

Lo vio tener una animada conversación con el joven… la joven… lo que sea y señaló en dirección a Bella de nuevo. Edward se movió hacia la siguiente persona mientras la multitud se tragaba a Dame Edna **(1)**. No mucho después, Bella sintió unos golpecitos sobre su hombro y se giró para ver al mismo mujer-hombre pasándole un banco entre la multitud.

 _Mierda, me gustaría saber cómo referirme a él… ella._

 _Hazlo, maldición_.

"Toma, Bella me dijo que te diera esto." Le dijo, señalando a Edward. El nombre la confundió por un momento porque se preguntó cómo sabía el chico su nombre, hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería al nombre de bar de Edward.

 _Mierda… eso es extrañamente… caliente._

"Oh, gracias," le dijo, sonriendo, pero el joven no se quedó. Deseó poder recordar su nombre, pero la tarde en la que había sido echado del bar, Bella tenía otras cosas en mente.

Bella se sentó y esperó, locamente feliz de estar ahí, y de que Edward y ella fueran amigos otra vez.

Les tomó a los bármanes cerca de una hora el tener las cosas bajo control una vez más. Edward colocó una coca grande de cereza frente a ella y limpió su frente. Se había estado moviendo a tal ritmo que había comenzado a sudar. Bella podía ver las partes oscuras de su camiseta, delineando los músculos definidos de su pecho.

 _Edward sudoroso…_

 _Edward y yo sudorosos… oh sí…_

 _Joder…_

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon, se lamió lentamente el labio inferior.

 _Labios Dulces…_

 _Besando… lamiendo… chupando…_

Tomando un largo trago de su bebida helada, Bella trató de comportarse.

"Llamarte Bella es muy extraño para mí," le dijo, sonriéndole desde el banco junto a la barra.

"Bueno, la próxima vez que use esta, te conseguiré una camiseta de monstruo. Puedes usar el vampiro con mi nombre," le dijo, guiñándole un ojo mientras ella reía. Bella encontró divertido que él hubiese encontrado personajes de vampiros de los sesenta y setenta que compartían sus nombres.

"Solo si tiene una foto en blanco y negro del pequeño Eddie al frente," le dijo en broma.

 _Dios, te extrañé._

"Yo te extrañé más, Muñeca," le dijo, antes de inclinarse sobre la barra y besarla suavemente en la boca. Sabía a coca de cereza. Sabía a Bella. Edward sintió que tenía muchos besos que darle para compensar el tiempo perdido, y le encantaba que siempre que besaba a Bella, su mente saltaba en seguida al siguiente paso. Le emocionaba ver que lo deseaba, y cada vez, lo dejaba acomodándose discretamente detrás de la barra.

"No olvides eso," le dijo con un guiño descarado y su favorita sonrisa engreída. "Lo convertiré en una realidad cuando termine aquí por la noche."

No habían hablado de que Bella se quedara, pero Edward no quería que se fuera. Todavía no podía creer que estaba aquí con él, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que recuperaría el sentido si se iba a su casa y pensaba en todo esto. Recordaría el dolor que le había hecho pasar y le diría que se perdiera. Edward no quería tomar ese riesgo. Todavía había mucho que necesitaba decirle. Necesitaba que se quedara esta noche, y tampoco era sobre sexo. Solo quería que estuviera con él, que se quedaran dormidos y despertaran juntos. El sexo sería un extra, pero no era todo lo que quería de ella esta vez, y necesitaba que ella lo entendiera.

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que Bella imaginara su cama grande y arreglada.

"¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco?" Le dijo, señalando con sus ojos arriba de él. "Ponte cómoda. Mis camisetas están en el segundo cajón. No tardaré mucho."

Edward cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, deseando que accediera a su idea. Nunca una mujer lo había hecho sentir tan nervioso, y podía decirse que le gustaba.

La mente de Bella la proyectó dormida acurrucada a su lado en la cama. Este era otro sencillo gesto de Edward. Le estaba ofreciendo su cama para dormir en lugar de tratar de seducirla, y sin embargo, derritió sus bragas de todas formas.

Le sonrió y asintió. "Eso me gustaría."

Edward esperó hasta que desapareció por la cocina antes de lanzar un puño al aire. Luego cargó a un desprevenido Drac por detrás en celebración, para solo bajarlo cuando lo golpeó repetidamente en la cabeza. Estaba tan feliz, y quería que el mundo lo viera.

Una chica hermosa estaba subiendo a su cama en este momento, y no solo era una chica—era su chica.

* * *

 **(1) Dame Edna Everage es un personaje creado e interpretado por el comediante australiano Barry Humphries , famoso por su cabello de color lila "Tonalidad glicinia" y gafas de ojos de gato, su flor favorita, el gladiolo y su saludo ruidosa: "Hola, zarigüeyas!"**

* * *

 _ **¡Awwww me derrito! Sé que algunas de ustedes van a ser duras de convencer, pero les diré que esté capi fue el que hizo que perdonara a Edward, no sé si soy muy blandita, pero el saber de todo lo que sufrió de niño me hizo comprender por qué se resistía tanto a dejar entrar a Bella y considerando lo fácil que pudo lastimarla con su don, me pareció convincente el que pensara que era mejor alejarla de él. Que fue una locura, bueno, sí, pero tenía razones que para él eran válidas. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Como siempre, me encantaría saber su opinión, y hacia dónde creen ustedes que se dirigen estos dos. Disculpen que no subí hasta ahorita, pero aparte de que no pude terminarlo rápido porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, mi querida Beta padece de un caso extremo de husby en casa :P En fin, llegó y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: PRISGPE, Shikara65, Hanna D.L, Rosibel, YessyVL13, Antonia, Manligrez, Kdaniela, Gabriela Cullen, AndreCullen, Lunita Black27, Diablillo07, Patts Tovar, patymdn, JeniZuluCullenM, Wawis Cullen, Krom, freedom2604, adyperales, angelabarmtz, rosycanul, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, soledadcullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Sully YM, Merce, Kath's cats, SummerLove20, Tsuruga Lia1412, paosierra, shamyx, injoa, Adriu, Jade HSos, labluegirl94, xelatwi, Tata XOXO, ginnicullenswan, Pily, lizdayanna, AriiPattinson, Dess Cullen, LicetSalvatore, FerHerrera, Bertlin, Mony Grey, lagie, Lady Engel, Pam Malfoy Black, verdejade469, Charlie Bronte, bbluelilas, Jazmin Li, glow0718, Ericastelo, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	12. Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA: Por favor, lean esto antes de empezar a leer. Como no soy traductora profesional no me siento cómoda cambiando totalmente un juego de palabras para hacerlo gracioso en español como lo es en inglés, así que lo dejé tal cual con esta pequeña explicación. En este capítulo se usa un juego de palabras con la palabra "pussy" que en español se traduce, "gato/gatito" "coño" "marica o cobarde". Tomen esto en cu** **e** **nta al llegar al final de este capítulo y el próximo. Aunque les haré saber cu** **a** **ndo se use la palabra ;)**

* * *

 **Alicia en el País de las Maravillas: 1951 La que tengo en mente es la película original de dibujos animados, no la versión reciente de J. Depp. Youtube: (Original de 1951) Tráiler de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.**

 *****Solo para aclarar… B no estaba enojada con E después de su mensaje de los cazarrecompensas. Ella ya se sentía como una puta y de hecho, estuvo de acuerdo con él. Se sintió muy lastimada pero no pensó que se hubiese extralimitado con su comentario*****

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**

Edward nunca antes estuvo ansioso por cerrar las puertas del bar porque nunca había dicho que no a un cliente comprando otra ronda de bebidas. En su línea de trabajo, cada bebida contaba, pero esta noche, quería que se fueran—y ahora. Casi se sentía como un hiperactivo perro pastor acechando a los perdidos y empujándolos hacia la puerta. Hizo de todo excepto morder sus tobillos para hacer que se fueran.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Edward por cerrar temprano, los borrachos no se iban, y Jasper tampoco estaba ayudando. De hecho, estaba provocando a Edward de todas las formas posibles. Seguía eligiendo canciones en la rocola que harían que la gente quisiera bailar—su rutina acostumbrada para cerrar era tocar canciones que no eran precisamente populares para que empezaran a irse a casa—pero esta noche no. Esta era una venganza, y en cuanto a venganza se refería, Edward no podía quejarse en realidad. Él hubiera matado a Jasper si lo hubiese dejado a esas horas un jueves por la tarde y no regresara por horas, así que se dio por vencido en cerrar temprano y trató de no pensar en la bella durmiente que lo esperaba arriba.

Cuando el último cliente al fin salió tropezándose por la puerta, Edward subió lentamente a su oscuro departamento. El corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho porque no podía esperar a posar sus ojos en Bella dormida en su cama. Las luces de la ciudad le dieron suficiente luz por los grandes ventanales para verla claramente. Estaba dormida sobre su estómago y las relucientes letras rojas de las palabras "Labios Dulces" brillaban con la luz de la lámpara a través de sus pequeños hombros. Su corazón revoloteó en su pecho al verla, y sonrió para sí mismo porque hubiera escogido esa de todas sus locas camisetas.

Edward entró al baño para una ducha rápida. Había sido un gran día, y necesitaba deshacerse de su erección si quería tener la oportunidad dormir algo. Después de tomar el asunto en sus manos y quitar de su piel el olor del bar, lavó sus dientes. Sacó un cepillo extra debajo del lavabo y agarrando un _post-it_ **(1)** dejó un mensaje para Bella. Tal vez se levantara antes que él, ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a dormir mucho después del amanecer. Caminando desnudo por su sala de vuelta a su cama, Edward consideró su vestimenta para dormir. Por lo general dormía desnudo pero no creía que fuera correcto después de todo lo que habían pasado.

De mala gana, sacó un bóxer. Su paja en la ducha al parecer no sirvió de nada, porque el solo pensar en meterse en la cama junto a ella le había dado una semi. Estaba loco por su bella durmiente pero ya había decidido antes que no la despertaría a las dos de la mañana por sexo. Se controlaría y le permitiría que ella diera el primer paso físicamente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si todavía lo desearía de esa forma después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Sacudió su cabeza a lo malditamente estúpido que había sido y la puta suerte que tenía de que ella estuviera aquí ahora. De verdad era demasiado buena para ser real, y un bastardo egoísta como él ciertamente no se la merecía.

Al bajar el edredón y meterse a la cama junto a ella, recibió dos imágenes en _tecnicolor_ por un breve segundo. La primera imagen era una cubeta gigante de burbujas, como espuma de jabón, pero la cubeta era, probablemente, lo bastante grande que Bella cabría dentro. La segunda imagen fue un enorme camello color marrón chocolate con ojos soñadores y grandes pestañas parado en el sol, rumeando perezosamente. Bella estaba soñando, y una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de él al ver la locura que era su tentadora mente. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle por la mañana cuando fue la última vez que bañó a camello.

Edward se sentía incómodo en este lado de la cama. Por lo general dormía en el derecho, pero Bella estaba acurrucada ahí. Se rodó sobre su costado de espaldas a él, y otra imagen nítida lo asaltó. Esta vez, fue un brillante tigre con rayas anaranjadas y negras saltando a través de un aro de fuego, y cuando la imagen desapareció, fue remplazada con un montón de resplandecientes globos metálicos de helio. Nunca antes había visto a alguien soñar, y lo hizo reír que la primera vez que ocurría, fuera una noche en el circo. Necesitando dormir, porque el agotamiento mental de las últimas seis semanas se le estaba filtrando por cada poro, curveó su cuerpo alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. La decisión de tocarla o no la tomó al ver su vivido sueño. Mientras Edward se acurrucaba, ella suspiró, y fue el último sonido que escuchó antes de que el sueño lo reclamara.

…

Edward despertó tan sobresaltado que casi se cae de la cama. Parpadeando repetidamente, miró alrededor, confundido, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en una visión junto a él. Bella estaba tendida de costado con su cabeza descansando en su mano, su codo en la almohada. Le estaba sonriendo.

Edward comprendió que se había despertado por los pensamientos de Bella. Había visto una imagen de sí mismo dormido en la cama, pero lo asustó porque fue como una experiencia extracorporal. Se veía así mismo desde el ángulo de ella, y confundió a su cerebro adormecido. Había pasado gran parte de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro y el verse a sí mismo desde los ojos de otro lo hizo preocuparse de que alguien lo estuviera observando. Alguien lo _estaba_ observando, pero esa persona podía observarlo tanto como quisiera—particularmente desde su cama.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te desperté?" Dijo con voz baja.

Su pánico desapareció cuando abrió sus brazos y la puso en el recoveco de su hombro.

"Mmmm… estoy mejor ahora," murmuró. "Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Tus pensamientos me despertaron. Fue un poco extraño por un momento," le dijo. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo ya que quería dormir un poco más.

"Lo siento. Gracias por el cepillo de dientes," le dijo ella.

"Mmm…" Murmuró.

Bella lo miró para checar si estaba dormido otra vez.

"Tengo que ir al trabajo," le informó.

Su declaración recibió una respuesta instantánea. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que se rodaba hacia ella, encerrándola en un fuerte abrazo debajo de él.

"Eres mi prisionera. No vas a ir a ningún lado," le dijo en su cuello. Edward no quería entrar en pánico, pero seguía preocupado pensando que si ella salía por su puerta, no regresaría.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"No, hablo en serio," le dijo, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Edward había envuelto todo su cuerpo alrededor del de ella, y cerró sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba, poniéndose cómodo en su cama de Bella.

"Te sientes caliente. Creo que tienes fiebre. Quédate en casa," le dijo al oído. "Dormiremos, más tarde le llevaremos a Charlie su almuerzo favorito, e incluso tal vez encontremos un par de cosas más qué hacer…"

Edward no pudo resistirse. Al estar acurrucado en su cuello, su aroma lo abrumó. Ella era deliciosa. Sabía que era realmente un bastardo egoísta cuando no podía resistirse a ella, pero sentía que estos eran los preciosos momentos finales y si no se aferraba a ellos, se escurrirían entre sus dedos. Sus labios se prendieron de la delicada piel donde su cuello se unía al hombro.

Bella estaba agradecida de que no pudiera ver hacia dónde se había ido su mente al instante, pero sabía que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse en reacción a sus labios. El deseo de su cuerpo por Edward no se había desvanecido durante su tiempo de separación.

"Ohh…"

"Mmmm…" Dijo él mientras continuaba probando su dulce carne.

La mano de Edward se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta y pasó rozando ligeramente su vientre desnudo. Estaba desesperado por pasar el día con ella y estaba dispuesto a hacer trampa para convencerla de informar que estaba enferma. Haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a su lado hasta que hablaran todo lo que tenían que hablar juntos.

Al sentir que su entrepierna había despertado también, trató de mantener sus caderas alejadas. Ella gimió con fuerza, alentándolo. Edward abandonó su carne desnuda, abrió sus piernas con su rodilla y empezó a masajear la suave carne entre sus piernas sobre su ropa interior. Quería hacerla sentir bien, y esta era una forma en la que él sabía que podía. El cuerpo de Bella respondía a él como a ningún otro, y él sabía por su mente que su atención física le permitía ser ella misma. Olvidaba todas las reglas sociales y normas morales y podía simplemente ser ella misma. También sabía que era más feliz cuando estaba siendo ella misma, y él quería hacerla feliz.

"Quédate," le canturreó.

"Solo si no te detienes," ella respondió.

Los planes de Edward de dormir más quedaron en el olvido ante su invitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla mientras sus dedos continuaban sus atenciones en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

"¿Estás segura?" Nunca, ni en un millón de años se esperaba él eso. De hecho, había estado esperando que lo empujara para que se quitara de encima, que chillara y le gritara como sabía que se merecía. Se preguntó qué estaba pensando ella en ese momento. Se preguntó si todavía sentía que no se lo merecía a él y también estaba tomando lo que podía en estos últimos momentos.

"Sí," susurró ella.

Bella agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Ella sabía a menta fuerte y fresca cuando la lengua de él encontró la suya. Si lo deseaba, entonces él no se resistiría.

Edward podría besar a Bella hasta que el tiempo se detuviera. Amaba su boca. Provocaba que sus pensamientos de arreglar las cosas entre ellos se desvanecieran por el momento. Se movió sobre ella y colocó sus caderas entre sus piernas para poder aplicar más presión dónde los dos la necesitaban.

Empujar…

Restregar…

Mordisquear…

Chupar…

Bella estaba hambrienta de los devastadores orgasmos que solo Edward le daba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió bien consigo misma que ansiaba el éxtasis que él podía darle. Ella enganchó sus dedos en el elástico de su bóxer y tiró. Sus movimientos no tuvieron mucho efecto, pero Edward recibió el mensaje. Sentándose entre sus piernas abiertas, él agarró la orilla de la ropa interior de ella y se la quitó. Deshaciéndose de la suya, vio a Bella quitándose su camiseta.

Edward se puso a gatas y volvió a subir sobre ella, sin hacer contacto a propósito mientras su cuerpo se cernía tentadoramente sobre el suyo. Lamió lentamente su labio inferior, y Bella entendió en seguida.

Mirándolo a los ojos, imaginó claramente lo que quería de él. El único problema fue que no pudo concentrarse en una sola cosa que quisiera. Lo quería por todas partes, al mismo tiempo, mientras imágenes de varias posiciones destellaban en su mente en rápida sucesión.

Edward se sentó sobre sus talones y se rio con fuerza, su polla orgullosamente erguida contra los planos de su firme abdomen.

"Nena, sé que soy bueno, pero no _así_ de bueno." Bromeó. "Tienes que elegir una."

Viéndolo ahí arrodillado con su prominente y orgullosa erección, apoyado en sus musculosos muslos le dio una idea, y se la mostró.

"Oh, joder. Sí, nena. Ven aquí," gruñó.

Bella se sentó mientras Edward se acariciaba a sí mismo un par de veces. Ella subió a su regazo y gimió con fuerza cuando sintió su polla llenarla, estirándola satisfactoriamente. Con estos dos no había espera. La habilidad de él y la pervertida mente de ella eran todo el juego previo que necesitaban.

"Oh, Dios. Te sientes perfecto," jadeó ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Su pecho estaba pegado con el de Edward, y la sensación de su duro cuerpo mientras ella pegaba sus senos contra él los tenía a ambos gimiendo.

Edward empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, penetrándola. Tan cerca como estaban, Bella quería más, y entrelazó sus tobillos detrás de él, permitiendo que su polla entrara de nuevo más profundo.

Edward la aseguró a él con sus brazos rodeando su espalda e incrementó la velocidad de sus estocadas. Sus labios se prendieron a ese sitio donde la había probado antes cuando el deseo de marcar su piel de porcelana se apoderó de él mientras perseguían sus orgasmos juntos.

"Mierda, no voy a durar," dijo él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza en un intento de esperar por ella. No podía mirar su espléndida figura si quería controlarse. "Maldita sea."

Cada vez que Edward y Bella habían estado juntos, él perdía el control por completo. Su cuerpo lo anulaba cada vez. O tal vez era su completa aceptación de quién era él y que a pesar de eso lo deseara.

Bella estaba cerca e inclinó sus caderas hacia delante para incrementar la fricción contra su clítoris mientras sus cuerpos se mecían juntos.

"Ya casi," dijo con un suspiro.

Edward se enderezó sobre sus talones, permitiendo que el peso del cuerpo de Bella ayudara a llevarla a la cima.

"¡Oh, sí! Bésame," demandó ella cuando la intensidad dentro de su cuerpo se disparaba hasta los cielos.

Cuando la lengua de Edward encontró la suya, el cuerpo de Bella se tensó por un momento mientras las ondas de choque de su orgasmo comenzaban. Edward sintió sus músculos tensarse y empujó dentro de ella con fuerza mientras su propio orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo un momento después. Murmuró maldiciones incoherentes en la boca de ella mientras su cuerpo experimentaba el éxtasis.

Aún reticente a soltarla, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas, poniendo a Bella encima de él. Su risita lo hizo sonreír—había echado de menos ese sonido—y empezó a dejar besos por todo su rostro donde sea que pudiera alcanzarla para conseguir que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos para cesar su ataque. Al mirarlo, sus emociones emergieron en su interior y amenazaron con hacer erupción. Bella mordió su labio, y una ligera mueca se formó mientras trataba de pensar en las palabras para expresar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cuerpo y su alma. Se preguntó si Edward sentía lo mismo y entonces empezó a sentir algo de pánico porque tal vez no era así. Había pasado mucho entre ellos, y se preguntó si juntos podrían superarlo todo.

Aun cuando se estaban tocando, fue como si Edward de todos modos hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

"Lo sé, cariño," la tranquilizó. "Lo sé."

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, y la besó con todo su corazón para hacerla entender que él también lo sentía. Había sentido la conexión con ella el día que entró por primera vez al bar, pero el vínculo que ahora compartían era mucho más grande y mucho más poderoso que cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. Él era suyo, y esperaba que ella fuera suya. Lo que compartían cuando él no lo complicaba era como debería ser una relación. Fuerte. Honesta. Sólida.

Carlisle tenía razón—el gran amor existía para aquellos que daban el salto de fe. Tenías que arriesgarte—desnudar tu alma—y confiar en que aquella persona que amas será tu protección. Bella era la armadura de Edward—con ella, era invencible, y sin ella, estaría derrotado. Este hecho lo había asustado y llevado a hacer y decir las cosas más horribles, pero ahora que lo estaba aceptando, se sentía vivo. Ahora entendía a lo que ella se refería cuando decía que simplemente podía ser ella misma cuando él estaba a su lado. Bella le daba fortaleza, y juntos vencerían los obstáculos, sin importar qué.

Todavía enredados, la pareja se rodó y satisfechos cayeron en un sueño ligero.

…

Edward podía darse cuenta por la luz en su departamento que eran más o menos las once en punto cuando despertó otra vez. Bella estaba acurrucada a su lado, y pensó que se veía como una gatita, acurrucada en una bolita.

Por más tentado que estuviera a darse la vuelta y dormir un poco más, había hablado en serio sobre llevarle el almuerzo a Charlie. La comida de 'la casa' no se veía tan mal, pero Edward creía que un hombre de su edad no se debería ver obligado a comerla si no era absolutamente necesario.

Además, todavía se sentía culpable por llamar a Charlie un inválido. Lo había hecho para herir a Bella y hacer que olvidara la idea de que fuera su novio, pero ahora que había hablado con su papá, realmente quería asegurarse que ella no creyera que tenía algún problema con su situación. Charlie no era un inválido. Necesitaba cuidados y tratamiento médico, pero Edward nunca se referiría a él como un inválido. Esperaba que Bella de verdad pudiera ser capaz de perdonar su cruel insulto.

Se retorció con cuidado para zafarse de ella, agarró algo de ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Su despertar esta mañana con Bella había aliviado la tensión en su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía verdaderamente afortunado. Solo una mujer con el corazón del tamaño de Bella le daría la hora después de lo que él le había hecho. Sabía que tenía mucho que hacer para compensarla y supuso que si el tráfico era bueno, tendría suficiente tiempo para mostrarle cómo se sentía antes de que tuviera que abrir el bar.

Al secarse, los ojos de Edward se posaron en el flamante cepillo de dientes verde que estaba junto al suyo bastante usado de color rojo. Edward sonrió cuando pensó que los cepillos los describían a los dos. Él estaba viejo y usado con bordes duros al haber visto durante toda su vida una parte tan horrenda de la raza humana, mientras que ella era flamante y nueva, y todavía llena de esperanza y optimismo. Esperaba que su actitud positiva se le pegara un poco, pero al mismo tiempo era lo bastante realista para apreciar que la experiencia en la vida de él los mantendría a salvo. Mantener a Bella a salvo era todo lo que le importaba. Si ella se lo permitía, pasaría el resto de sus días compensándola por todo.

Bella estaba sentada en su sofá, saboreando una manzana cuando salió del humeante baño.

"Me serví," le dijo, sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su manzana.

"Bien. Eso me hace feliz," le dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y tomaba un trozo de su manzana.

La acción envió una sacudida de deseo chisporroteando por el cuerpo de ella. La hizo pensar en los dientes de Edward enterrándose en su carne mientras la mordisqueaba y la chupaba. Al darle una mordida a la manzana dónde acababa de estar la boca de él la excitó inexplicablemente.

 _¡Oh mierda!_

De pie frente a ella, chupando el jugo de su labio inferior, Edward le guiñó un ojo, provocando que Bella se sonrojara. Iba a tomar algo de tiempo el que se acostumbrara a que leyera todos sus pensamientos. Sabría exactamente cuántos pensamientos sexuales tenía de él a cada hora.

Edward empujó su rodilla con la suya. "Oye, no quiero que te sientas avergonzada o que te censures. Amo tu mente. Prefiero estar dentro de ella que en la mía."

"Pero, yo no sé cuando estás pensando cosas _sexies_ de mí."

"Eso es porque las pienso constantemente," le aseguró.

Bella lo miró como si no estuviese convencida.

 _No te creo._

"Bueno, en la ducha decidí que aceleraría en todo el camino de regreso aquí de visitar a Charlie para asegurarme de tener algo de tiempo 'libre' antes de abrir el bar."

 _¡Oh, que me jodan!_

"Eso planeo hacer." Bella se sonrojó con fuerza al ver el deseo que tenía por ella. Nunca conoció a un hombre que la deseara tanto como Edward. "Dios, eres linda," le dijo él.

Edward tenía que alejarse, o no se irían pronto. Mientras Bella se duchaba rápidamente, él hizo una nota de los suministros que necesitarían para el fin de semana y preparó un tazón de granola, ahogada en rico y cremoso yogurt en vez de leche.

Bella apareció recién duchada, pero otra vez solo llevaba puesta su camiseta de Labios Dulces.

"Um, ¿qué voy a usar?" Preguntó ella con timidez.

"Ponte de nuevo tu ropa, y haremos una parada en tu casa en el camino. También puedes traer una mochila con cosas."

Edward había caminado desde la cocina hacia la sala para ponerse frente a ella cuando habló.

"¿Una mochila con cosas?"

Él metió una gran cucharada de su empalagosa granola en la boca de ella.

 _Deja de hacer eso._

"No, estás demasiado delgada," le dijo. "Y, tus cosas para el fin de semana."

 _Oh, ¿en serio?_

 _¿Me estás invitando a algún lado?_

Edward sonrió con timidez, mientras continuaba comiendo y alimentándola alternando bocados.

"Señorita Isabella Swan, ¿me haría el honor de complacerme con su placentera compañía este fin de semana?"

 _Con todo gusto te complaceré este fin de semana._

"Compórtate," le dijo él, aun cuando no quería que lo hiciera.

"Me encantaría, señor Masen." Bella había aprendido su apellido por la carta que le envió hace cinco semanas.

"Bien. También, vas a tener la oportunidad de elegir las camisetas que usaremos esta noche."

"¿En serio?" A Bella le encantaban los temas de las camisetas de Edward y se sentía honrada de que se le asignara la tarea de seleccionarlas.

"Aunque tendrán que ser unas de las viejas. No tenemos tiempo para imprimir unas nuevas para hoy," aclaró.

"Ya sé cuál," le dijo, saltando de puntillas antes de aceptar otra cucharada de delicioso cereal.

"Pero, no has visto ni la mitad."

"Esta," le dijo, señalando la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta. "Y, tus _jeans_ rojos… por favor."

 _Joder. Me encanta como se ve tu trasero con esos._

 _Necesitamos un nuevo comienzo._

Bella no pudo contenerse. Cada vez que escuchaba o veía el nombre "Labios Dulces", sus recuerdos del bar-gasmo la consumían. El cuerpo de Edward dio un respingo cuando sus recuerdos eróticos inundaron su mente.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó. "Suficiente."

Con dos zancadas, había arrojado la granola al borde la encimera de la cocina. Otras dos, y estaba de regreso, cargándola en sus brazos. Bella chilló.

"Me doy por vencido tratando de controlarme," murmuró cuando la dejó caer sobre la encimera. Ella se retorció y chilló más cuando la parte trasera de sus muslos desnudos y su trasero hicieron contacto con el frío acero.

"¿Te serviría un orgasmo de encimera?" Preguntó, separando sus muslos y arrastrando sus dedos con rudeza por ellos.

"¿Hay tiempo?"

"Siempre hay tiempo para devorarte," le dijo antes de empujarla para que se recostara, abierta para él sobre la encimera de su cocina.

Cuando Edward dijo que la devoraría, no estaba bromeando. Su boca consumió su húmeda carne con entusiasmo. Todo en lo que Bella podía concentrarse era en la exquisita tensión acumulándose en su cuerpo. Su lengua la llevaba cada vez más cerca con caricias largas y uniformes antes de tentar su clítoris con una serie de movimientos rápidos. Las caderas de Bella se elevaron alentándolo. Tratando de evitar retorcerse hasta caerse de la encimera, Bella estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Su lengua lo estaba haciendo casi imposible, pero de pronto ella sintió como que la estaban viendo.

Levantando su cabeza, encontró dos desesperados ojos verdes mirándola fijamente. La idea de Edward observando su inminente orgasmo envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo mientras ella temblaba debajo de él.

"Mmmm…" Murmuró él.

Bella estaba teniendo dificultades en mantener la cabeza levantada, quería verlo a los ojos cuando se corriera, pero sentía la cabeza como un peso muerto al luchar por controlarse.

"Estás… me estás mirando," le dijo.

Edward murmuró en respuesta y asintió hacia su centro.

"Me gusta. Oh, mierda."

Al sentir los pequeños temblores que precedían a su clímax, Edward deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola jadear y retorcerse aún más. Sosteniendo su pelvis con una mano, él dirigió su cuerpo con sus talentosos dedos y su boca atrevida hasta que ella gritó de alivio cuando su orgasmo borró todo en su consciencia excepto el bronce desordenado y el intenso verde.

Edward se irguió orgulloso entre sus piernas, sus manos acariciando sus muslos con movimientos uniformes para calmar el veloz latido de su corazón.

"Tus labios van a ser mi muerte," logró decir.

Él la tentó al lamer sus labios una vez más.

"Mmmm… el mejor almuerzo que he tenido."

…

El olor a _pepperoni_ se hizo notar en los pasillos parecidos a los de un hospital de 'la casa'. Cuando el aroma llegó a las fosas nasales de Charlie, Bella pensó que casi podía verlo recuperando la memoria.

"Hola papá."

"Bells," le dijo, estirando sus brazos para abrazarla por la cintura desde su sillón.

"Este es Edw…"

"Lo sé. No soy un idiota," dijo Charlie, interrumpiéndola. "Es tu chico. De ayer."

 _Recuerda a Edward…_

Bella se agarró el pecho. La memoria de su papá estaba funcionando. Esta era la primera cosa nueva que recordaba en casi un año.

 _Mi chico…_

"Ah." Bella no estaba segura. De verdad necesitaban hablar pero no habían tenido una buena oportunidad. Tenían mucho que discutir. No podía posponer por más tiempo lo inevitable.

 _¿Lo eres?_

 _Quiero decir… ¿quieres serlo?_

Antes que la duda se arraigara en ella, Edward asintió en confirmación y le guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, es cierto, papá." Le sonrió, pero no fue solo una sonrisa—el alivio recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se iluminara.

Para cuando los tres se pusieron cómodos en el pequeño jardín afuera de la habitación de Charlie, la pizza estaba un poco fría. La temperatura no pareció molestarle a Charlie cuando tomó su tercera gran rebanada.

"¿En serio, papá?"

Bella no había visto a su papá con apetito en años.

"¿Qué? Un hombre podría morirse de hambre con lo que te dan aquí."

"Es buena comida," Bella replicó.

"Sí, pero le falta sabor… y sal," murmuró.

Bella le meneó un dedo con falso enojo, pero Charlie le dio una sonrisa tonta en respuesta. El corazón de Bella se aceleró. Su padre estaba actuando como antes—antes de la muerte de su madre. Su día no podía ser mejor. Por más bien que estuviera Charlie, no estaba consciente de qué día de la semana era, así que no la regañó por no ir al trabajo.

Poco después, la caja de pizza estaba vacía en el sol. Edward estaba sentado en el césped con sus piernas estiradas y recostado hacia atrás apoyándose en una mano. La cabeza de Bella descansaba en su muslo mientras él acariciaba su suave cabello. Charlie se movía de planta en planta, admirando el trabajo de los jardineros. Verlo más como un hombre cansado provocó que Bella frunciera el ceño. Hoy estaba presente mentalmente, pero todavía tenía un largo camino para la recuperación. El estar en un estado vegetativo por varios meses lo había llevado a perder su masa muscular, y Bella se preguntó si también necesitaba terapia física.

 _Otro médico…_

 _Otra cuenta…_

 _Más dinero…_

 _Michael…_

 _¡Oh Dios, MICHAEL!_

 _¡JODER! ¡OH, DIOS, NO!_

En la dicha de las últimas doce horas, Bella de verdad se había olvidado de Michael y su acuerdo. Bella había estado atrapada en un infierno durante las últimas seis semanas, por lo que automáticamente se había aferrado a la distracción que era Edward cuando lo encontró en la habitación de su padre. Estaba agradecida que Edward no pudiera ver su pánico porque se estaban tocando. Ella levantó su mano, y él la tomó en seguida. Bella lo agarró con fuerza para salvaguardar su mente. Edward malinterpretó el cambió en su lenguaje corporal por preocupación por su padre. No se imaginaba que su ansiedad tenía que ver con cómo continuaría ahora con el cuidado de Charlie, no por cómo se veía ahora.

 _Oh, Dios mío… soy realmente una puta… solo me metí a la cama de Edward cuando ya estoy comprometida…_

 _No quiero que ese pendejo me vuelva a tocar nunca…_

 _¡No vomites!_

 _¡Cálmate de una jodida vez!_

 _¿Pero_ _,_ _cómo?_

 _No puedo ver a Charlie volver a esa prisión mental…_

 _Oh Dios, ayúdame…_

"Oye, no pongas esa cara. Él está feliz," le dijo Edward de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. "¿Estás bien?"

Bella no podía mirarlo mientras la culpa y las náuseas la invadían. Su burbuja de felicidad de Edward estaba a punto de romperse, y no estaba segura cómo podría evitar que eso sucediera.

 _No lo soportaría si me rechaza de nuevo…_

 _Pero yo me rechazaría después de lo que he hecho…_

 _Él probablemente lo olvidó… pero ese mensaje en el bar…_

 _¡Oh Dios!_

Los dedos de Edward masajearon el profundo pliegue entre sus cejas.

"Está pensando en ella. ¿Le gustaba la jardinería?"

"Oh, ¿puedes ver?" Le dijo Bella, comenzando a sentarse. Pero se detuvo a tiempo y se recostó de nuevo, manteniendo el contacto. Era demasiado riesgoso. Necesitaba elaborar un plan y luego discutirlo con Edward. Estaba muy emocional en este momento como para controlar sus pensamientos.

Él asintió y le sonrió.

"No es como tú—las imágenes. Están en color, pero turbias y borrosas. Puedo ver a tu mamá haciendo jardinería. Está recordando," le susurró.

Bella sintió que las temidas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Recuerdos de su madre encima de todo lo demás era demasiado para que se contuviera.

"Oye, shhh…" Edward la tranquilizó. "Está realmente feliz. No estés triste."

Bella vio a su padre inclinarse despacio para oler una pequeña flor de violeta. Como estaban sentados detrás de él, no podía ver su rostro ya que él estaba de frente hacia el jardín justo afuera de su ventana, pero podía darse cuenta que estaba relajado.

"Mi mamá no trabajaba, por lo que hacía jardinería, y a papá le encantaba el jardín, así que acostumbraba relajarse afuera admirando su trabajo. Ella construyó un mundo para él en nuestro patio trasero. Era increíble," explicó Bella.

El pensar en los momentos más felices contuvo sus lágrimas, pero se quedaron apenas bajo la superficie.

 _¿Cómo terminó mi vida aquí?_

 _¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre mi felicidad y la de mi padre?_

 _Edward es mi mundo… él dijo que soy su todo…_

 _Con el puedo ser simplemente yo misma…_

 _Joder, lo quiero tanto que a veces duele…_

Bella trató de controlar las emociones que manaban dentro de ella cada vez que pensaba en Edward desde que se conocieron. La forma en que él la hacía sentir era como con nadie más. La confundía y la asustaba, pero también era estimulante y provocaba que su espíritu se elevara. No fue sino hasta esa tarde en el bar cuando asestó el golpe con su espada de caballero en su escamoso vientre que ella sepultó sus sentimientos por él. El que atacara a Charlie fue demasiado. Bella se sintió como un dragón solitario ocultándose en una cueva, y Edward tenía el poder de matarla de verdad. Ella comprendió eso, solo por sus crueles palabras de esa fatídica tarde. Pero, a pesar del poder que él tenía, ella no podía permanecer lejos de él. Lo amaba, y si amarlo partía su corazón en dos, entonces tendría que sufrir el dolor porque ya no tenía su gruesa piel de dragón que la protegiera de sus avances.

Al pensar en cómo se sentía anoche y hoy por la mañana con Edward, comparado con cómo la hacía sentir Michael fue como una bofetada en el rostro. No había comparación y no había forma de negar que en realidad amaba a Edward Masen. La parte difícil era descifrar cómo quedárselo.

Bella se sintió estúpida por permitir que la fantasía de estar con Edward la hiciera olvidar su dura realidad.

 _Michael…_

 _Mierda…_

Cuando Edward había sugerido llevarle a su padre su almuerzo favorito, Bella sintió que la herida de su espada comenzaba a sanar. Las acciones de Edward hablaban mucho más que cualquier disculpa que le pudiera haber dado. Sabía que él le estaba haciendo saber lo mucho que lamentaba su discusión y que no tenía ningún problema con que Charlie estuviera en una casa de retiro. Incluso sin la explicación de cómo Charlie había terminado aquí, Edward lo había aceptado y no estaba juzgando al hombre ligeramente encorvado, moviéndose como un caracol por la pequeña jardinera.

"Gracias," le dijo, mirándolo desde su regazo y luchando contra las inminentes lágrimas. "Nunca le conté a nadie de él porque quería salvar su dignidad. No quería que nadie lo viera así—ni siquiera Rose. Ha sido muy difícil estar sola."

"Oye, ahora estoy aquí." Edward le echó un vistazo a Charlie para asegurarse que seguía cautivado con la vegetación. Luego agachó su cabeza y la besó. Lo que intentaba fuera un beso rápido se volvió intenso cuando Bella agarró su cuello y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios. ¿Sería esta la última vez que pudiera besarlo?

Edward sintió una ligera desesperación en su pasión, y se preguntó brevemente de dónde había salido y por qué, pero sus pensamientos fueron breves ya que la boca de ella lo distrajo. Felizmente profundizó el beso, atrayéndola a él.

Bella se incorporó e intentaba ponerse sobre su regazo. Edward se sintió de nuevo como un pícaro adolescente y miró en dirección a Charlie. Prometerle cuidar de su pequeña y acosarla en su presencia, Edward pensó, eran dos conceptos muy diferentes. En realidad no quería ver la reacción de Charlie a lo último, pero sus ojos vieron algo mucho peor que un padre protector.

Michael.

El chupapollas hijo de puta estaba de pie en la habitación de Charlie viendo a Bella y a Edward besarse.

El odio y la repugnancia hicieron estallar el control de Edward. En su alivio por recibir el perdón de Bella, se había olvidado de ese puto cretino.

"Voy a matarlo," juró Edward mientras empujaba a Bella de su regazo y se dirigía a la entrada.

En una milésima de segundo, ella pasó de besar a Edward a ver su figura alejándose. Estaba pasmada y confundida por sus palabras. Miró alrededor desesperadamente hasta que comprendió. Ahí, parado en la ventana y viéndose enojado, estaba Michael.

 _Oh mierda._

 _Corre, estúpido cabrón._

 _Él va a matarte._

"Papá, espera aquí. Volveré en un momento," le dijo, levantándose de un salto y saliendo rápidamente detrás de Edward.

Bella corrió como el viento de vuelta a la entrada para alcanzar a Edward. Al parecer, su ira le había dado alas, ya que volaba por el corredor de un blanco brillante hacia la habitación de Charlie.

"Edward," le suplicó. "Espera."

Sus hombros cuadrados y rígidos dieron vuelta en la puerta y desaparecieron. Cuando Bella logró entrar a la habitación un momento más tarde, Michael rodaba por el suelo de linóleo, sosteniendo su cara y lloriqueando ruidosamente.

 _¿Eso es sangre?_

Edward se cernía sobre él, viéndose tan feroz como el diablo mismo.

"Joder, vas a mantenerte alejado de ella. ¿Me escuchaste?" Le escupió al hombre con ojos como platos y que aún gemía. "Se terminó. ¡Definitivamente! Maldición, si la vuelves a tocar de nuevo, te arrancaré la maldita cabeza."

"Oh Dios mío," dijo Bella.

Michael giró su cabeza en dirección a ella al mismo tiempo que trataba de arrastrarse alejándose de Edward. El vivo color rojo que estaba embarrando por todos lados en su intento por escapar del enojado ángel vengador, contrastaba con la blancura de la habitación y su uniforme. Sus manos cubiertas se deslizaban por el suelo en vano.

"No puedo creer que me hayas delatado, pequeña rata," le dijo, escupiendo sangre en el suelo a sus pies.

Edward se lanzó hacia él y lo agarró por su uniforme, golpeándolo de nuevo. "Ella nunca delató a nadie, cabrón. Yo lo averigüé. Créeme, ella no dijo nada," le gruñó a un centímetro de su nariz sangrando. Esperaba que el segundo golpe le hubiese dejado un ojo morado.

Michael se le quedó mirando confundido y con miedo mientras el dolor aumentaba en su pómulo.

"Si la conocieras como yo," continuó Edward, "Sabrías lo que le costó acceder a tu repugnante idea."

"Edward, por favor…" Bella se encontraba de nuevo atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Una parte de ella quería que Edward lo pateara en las bolas con tanta fuerza que jamás pudiera usarlas de nuevo, pero la otra parte estaba aterrorizada por lo que iba a pasar con Charlie en el minuto que los dos se fueran de aquí.

"Edward, ¿qué hay de Charlie?"

Edward la miró, y la expresión en su rostro le dijo a Bella que no había considerado eso.

"Él saldrá de aquí," escupió Michael desafiante.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron como una chispa a una lata de gas.

"Si te atreves a mirar al señor Swan, estaré frente a la Junta de Directores más rápido de lo que puedes decir 'chúpame'. Serás ahorcado, destripado y descuartizado por el consejo médico y nunca volverás a trabajar en este estado. ¿Entendido?" Rugió.

Michael parecía tener el temor de Dios en él. Asintió despacio, y Edward lo soltó, volviéndolo a tirar en el suelo.

"Lo digo en serio, te acercas a él y lo sabré, pendejo. Lo sabré," le dijo.

…

Edward se sentía aliviado de regresar a la seguridad de las cuatro paredes del bar. Todas esas mentes salvajes en 'la casa' le estaban dando migraña. Se había tomado siglos convencer a Bella de dejar a su padre en 'la casa'. Edward le había pagado a dos enfermeras todo el dinero que tenía con él para que vigilaran de cerca a Charlie y lo llamaran si algo ocurría. Él vio en sus mentes que habían pensado que era _sexy_ , por lo que tener su número las hizo jurar que lo vigilarían de cerca en caso de que hubiera una razón para llamar a ese pedazo de hombre más tarde en la noche.

También había pasado todo el viaje de regreso al Bajo Lado Este disculpándose con Bella por no controlar al furioso neandertal interior que se había apoderado de él cuando vio a ese hijo de su puta. Le dijo que aunque no podía prometerle nada, realmente intentaría no hablarle en el futuro como un novio dominante porque la última vez que hizo eso, había aprendido que lo odiaba. Aclaró que no estaba arrepentido de golpear a ese cabrón y deseaba que también lo hubiese pateado, pero lamentaba haber puesto a su padre en una posición vulnerable.

Antes de que bajaran al bar, Edward tuvo que abordar su mayor miedo—pedirle a Bella que lo perdonara por esa noche. No podía postergarlo por más tiempo.

La mente de Bella estaba en completa agitación. Había sido estúpida al pensar que podría bloquear su realidad y permitir que la sensación de euforia de estar con Edward resolviera todos sus problemas. Su mente repasó rápidamente las últimas seis semanas, y la hizo sentirse asqueada una vez más.

"¡Bella!" Edward dijo de forma un poco ruda. Le estaba molestando que ella no podía verse a sí misma con claridad, pero sabía que él era en parte responsable de eso.

Bella lo miró, y frescas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos una vez más.

"Bella…" Suspiró. No había una forma fácil de decir esto. "Por favor, deja de pensar así. Yo no—y nunca—pensé que eras una… puta. Por favor. Sé lo que te dije esa noche, pero todo fue una mentira." La miró, suplicándole que le creyera.

 _¿Qué?_

 _Pero…_

"Joder," gimió. "Bella, soy el cretino más grande del mundo, y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello. Usé tu mayor miedo contra ti. Sabía lo que te asustaba, y lo hice real. Maldición, lo siento tanto. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que desearía que pudieras ver mi mente. Verías verdaderamente cuánto lamento lo que te hice."

Edward se sentía asqueado recordando nuevamente lo que le había hecho. Incluso después de todas esas semanas, todavía no podía creer que había llegado tan bajo.

"Necesitaba alejarte por muchas razones."

"¿Qué razones?"

"Sabía que estabas mejor sin mí en tu vida por lo mal que ya te había hecho sentir. Mereces algo mejor que yo—todavía lo creo. Además, estar cerca de mí es peligroso. Si alguna vez algo te pasara por mí, nunca me lo perdonaría. Pero la última razón es lo peor," le dijo, mirando sus pies.

"Soy un maldito cobarde." Bella lo miró confundido, de modo que supo que tenía que explicarse. "Tener un vistazo de tus emociones cuando estabas tan molesta casi me mata. La forma en que él te hizo sentir y saber que todo fue por tu papá—joder. Luego como te sentiste cuando yo me enteré. Fue tan abrumador que tuve que protegerme. Mierda, lo siento tanto. Esa tarde en el coche no sabía si podíamos ser amigos porque no sabía si era lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir tu tristeza mental. No debería pedir tu perdón pero—"

"Nunca pensaste que era una—"

"¡Ni siquiera digas esa maldita palabra! ¡No! Nunca lo pensé. Sabía por qué lo estabas haciendo." El dolor que estaba grabado en el rostro de Edward mostró que estaba diciendo la verdad.

El dolor y la preocupación que había estado consumiendo a Bella brotaron en una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Edward la puso entre sus brazos y se aferró a ella, meciéndolos de un lado al otro para tranquilizarlos a ambos.

"Juro que si me das una oportunidad, pasaré el resto de mis días tratando de hacerte ver quién eres realmente. No te ves correctamente, y si puedo hacerte ver lo hermosa que eres por dentro y por fuera, entonces me perdonaré a mí mismo," susurró contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

…

Bella siguió a Edward al bar y vio a Jasper paseándose ansioso de un lado al otro.

"Llegas tarde, hombre. ¡Vamos! Tu camiseta está ahí," le dijo, señalando una camiseta de un vivo color naranja doblada encima de la barra. Los viernes por la noche eran una locura, y su compañero sabía que no debían llegar tarde.

Los ojos de Jasper se posaron en Bella en el momento que dejó de hablar, y de pronto se sintió como un pendejo.

"Joder, ¿estás bien, B? ¿Edward?" Jasper miró a la destrozada pareja. Los ojos de Bella estaban rojos e hinchados, y Edward se veía como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Se preguntó cuándo tendrían un descanso estos dos.

"Estoy bien, Jasper. Gracias. Es…" Ella empezó a decir.

"Es complicado, hombre," dijo Edward. No quería que ella sintiera que le debía a Jasper una explicación por la tardanza de Edward. "Siento llegar tarde. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?" Dijo Edward, señalando la camiseta azul claro de Jasper que acaba de notar.

"Hoy mandé a imprimir las camisetas. ¿Estás orgulloso de mí?" Bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Jasper se puso frente a Bella con las manos en sus caderas, erguido, mostrando su pecho tanto como fuera posible. Incluso en el frágil estado de Bella, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña carcajada.

Cubriendo casi toda la camiseta estaba una foto en negro y gris de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Escrito en elegante cursiva a través de su corazón estaban las palabras "Yo Amo a Alicia **(2)** ".

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada. "Esa mierda no es graciosa."

"Sentí que mi dama también tenía que ser honrada con una camiseta."

Bella se rio con ganas al mirar a los dos chicos, frente a frente a través de la barra como si estuvieran listos para un tiroteo. Estiró su mano y extendió el modelo color fucsia de Edward para revelar una imagen en negro y gris del sonriente gato de Cheshire, pero la encantadora escritura a través del hombro derecho de Edward decía "Yo Amo al Gatito". El único problema era que "gatito" estaba escrito con enorme letras mayúsculas y lo demás era tan pequeño y localizado casi en su axila que solo podías verlo si estabas muy cerca de él.

Edward trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse cuando la imagen mental de Bella entró a su mente. Recordó el desayuno concordando con lo mucho que él amaba eso.

 _Oh, sí que le gustan el gatito_ _ **(coño)**_ _._

Tratando de comportarse, entonces pensó en una escena de la película original con Jasper en un lindo vestido como el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, con todo y sus perfectos rizos rubios y a Edward flotando junto a él en un disfraz de un gigante gato púrpura. La mente de Bella pintó en Edward una linda nariz de gato y tres pequeños bigotes negros en cada mejilla. Se veía absurdo.

"Eso no es gracioso," le dijo, tratando de verse serio. "Me gustó más lo que pensaste primero. Y, no lo alientes," le dijo, señalando a Jasper. "No es gracioso."

"Lo que digas, gat **(marica)** —" Jasper comenzó a decir.

"¡Oh, joder no!" Edward exclamó con ojos amplios, al caer poco a poco en cuenta. "¿Cómo demonios me va a llamar la gente durante toda la noche?"

 _Ven aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito._

 _¿O tal vez prefieras mariquita?_

"Bella," le dijo en tono de advertencia.

"Las reglas del bar," Bella y Jasper le respondieron al unísono.

"Que me jodan. Va ser una larga noche."

* * *

 **(1) Post-it, nombre comercial de las notitas de papel que se pueden pegar por todos lados.**

 **(2) Alicia en inglés es Alice, así que ya sabrán porque eligió Jasper ese personaje.**

* * *

 _ **¡Pobre Edward! Imagínense lo que van a pensar todos los clientes cuando lo llamen "Gatito" jajajaja una larga noche sin duda. Muchas habían preguntado sobre qué había pasado con Michael, ahora la saben. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Edward? ¿Y qué pasará ahora con Charlie? Porque aunque Edward lo asustó, bien podría quitarle todos los privilegios que le había dado por su trato con Bella. ¿Y qué me dicen de Edward, cómo va con sus actos de redención? Sin duda el chico se está esforzando por mostrarle a Bella lo mucho que lo siente y que está ahí para ella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y recuerden que no recibo nada por hacer esto más que sus palabras diciéndome si disfrutan de la historia, el leer sus review siempre me hace sonreír :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: , Dayis, YessyVL13, liduvina, Merce, only love g, tulgarita, somas, Maryfer VC, Hanna D.L, SummerLove20, adyperales, paosierra, ginnicullenswan, labluegirl94, Nadia616, Diablillo07, JeniZuluCullenM, Ericastelo, Antonia, Bertlin, lizdayanna, lagie, Manligrez, Arlette Cullen Swan, Lunita Black27, florecitacullen1, Dess Cullen, Roxana, Adriu, soledadcullen, shamyx, Shikara65, PEYCI CULLEN, Wawis Cullen, glow0718, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori, Tsuruga Lia1412, krom, rosy canul, angelabarmtz, kitty, Roxy Sanchez, Jade HSos, patymdn, Sully YM, AriiPattinson, freedom2604, Verdejade469, ang3lpop, xelatwi, jgav28, Pam Malfoy Black, injoa, Mafer, Tata XOXO y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_


	13. Looney Tunes

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Lean esto por favor. Recuerden que todavía estamos con el juego de palabras de "pussy" en español (gatito, coño, cobarde, marica)**

* * *

 **Looney Tunes 1930 – serie de dibujos animados actual presentando diferentes personajes como Bugs Bunny, el Pato Lucas, Elmer Gruñón y compañía. Hay muchos videos en Youtube para ayudarte a recordar, porque seguramente todos hemos visto al menos uno de esos dibujos animados en su vida sin importar el país en donde vivan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 – Looney Tunes**

Bella arrastró un banco hacia su extremo de la barra y se puso cómoda. SER era el último lugar en el que le gustaría estar después del caos de su día, pero sabía que si subía a la cama de Edward, su mente tomaría el control y se preocuparía hasta sentirse enferma. Al menos, al estar sentada en el que pronto sería un bar abarrotado, estaría distraída y tenía que controlarse con Edward presente. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en medio de un tornado por lo mucho que le había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La loca idea de Jasper de las camisetas ciertamente llegó en buen momento. Tanto Edward como Bella necesitaban animarse, y ella encontraba increíblemente difícil decir 'Gatito' sin reírse. La "expresión de enojo" de Edward lo hacía más gracioso y solo la alentaba a usarlo en cada oración. Por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía llamarlo mariquita, pero agradecía el que los demás clientes lo hicieran.

Chistes de gatos y gatitos **(maricas, cobardes, coños)** abundaron, particularmente después de que Jacob y varios de sus amigos mujeres/hombres llegaron. Parecía ser una gran noche para los chicos… um, ¿chicas? A ella le encantaba verlos tan a gusto en SER y que ninguno de los otros clientes les daban problemas. Era una de las reglas después de todo.

"Oye, tú, lindo gatito, necesito otra ronda de margaritas para mí y las chicas," el joven travesti le dijo, sonriéndole al gato nada impresionado detrás de la barra.

"No es 'lindo gatito'. Es 'Gatito'," dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. "Como en, 'Gatito, necesito otra ronda."

"Como sea. Sigues siendo un lindo gatito."

"Solo porque _desearías_ tener uno **(coño)** ," Edward le replicó bajo su aliento mientras empezaba a llenar la licuadora.

Jacob hizo un ruido como de gatos peleándose en el callejón trasero y arañó el aire con su mano.

Bella podía ver a Edward tratando de no reírse mientras continuaba mezclando los cócteles.

"Imagino que no hay posibilidad de que me hagas un especial, ¿eh?" Jacob preguntó cuándo Edward alineó las perfectas margaritas sobre la barra.

"Ni siquiera _pienses_ en ordenar uno de esos si sabes lo que es bueno para ti."

Jake bufó como solo una _drag queen_ **(1)** podía hacerlo antes de que empezara a poner sus cócteles en una bandeja.

Edward vio a Bella tratando de no reírse al ver su intercambio y se tomó un momento para ver cómo estaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

Se encogió de hombros antes de hablar. "Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuál es tu especial de esta noche?"

Edward miró furioso hacia el otro lado de la barra a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas antes de responderle con un suspiro que casi igualó al de Jacob.

"El mío es un… Gatito **(coño)** Estremeciéndose," murmuró. El tema elegido por Jasper no le había dado a Edward su indulto acostumbrado. La palabra "gatito" hacía que los clientes pensaran demasiado. Le había dado algunas imágenes no tan placenteras para ver, tanto de los hombres como las mujeres presentes. Sin embargo, sí consiguió algunas ideas de lugares en los que podría darle a Bella sexo oral—la gente era más ingeniosa cuando se trataba de sus excentricidades en la cama.

Bella se rio tanto de la expresión en su rostro cuando le dijo el nombre del cóctel que tuvo que agarrarse de la barra de latón para evitar caerse del banco.

"Oh, Gatito, me gustaría un Gatito Estremeciéndose ahora," logró decir entre risitas.

 _Oh…_

 _De hecho…_

 _Creo que ya me diste uno…_

 _Muy_ sexy _…_

Por supuesto, su mente había empezado otra escena clasificación X, y Edward gimió al sentir que sus _jeans_ le apretaban. Un 'joder' murmurado suavemente fue todo lo que ella escuchó cuando volvió a trabajar dejándola con su fantasía favorita ocupando su mente.

Bella empezaba a sentirse mejor hasta que Carlisle llegó inesperadamente. Raras veces visitaba SER un viernes y le explicó a Gatito que su cirugía había terminado temprano hoy. No tenía otra operación programada en otros cuatro días—tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de "unas cuantas" copas tranquilas en su bar favorito. Cuando puso una silla cerca de Bella, su rostro decayó cuando miró el de ella.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Le dijo con un tono preocupado.

Bella esperaba que su nariz con manchas rojas ya hubiera desaparecido, ya que Alice y Gatito le habían jurado que se veía preciosa. Los ojos de Carlisle le dijeron que no era así.

"¿El gato está castigado otra vez?" Preguntó, mirando en dirección a Edward.

Bella sonrió un poco. "No," le dijo con voz baja a medida que sentía la oscura nube de tormenta ponerse encima de ella una vez más.

 _Quiero decirle…_

 _¿Debería?_

Edward le asintió de inmediato mientras preparaba un cóctel verde que se veía casi tóxico para uno de los amigos de Jake.

 _¿Puedo llevarlo arriba?_

Bella no tuvo que ver a Edward negar con la cabeza para saber que no quería a Carlisle en su casa. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se vieron amenazadores por un breve segundo, antes de que controlara nuevamente sus locas emociones.

 _¡Oh!_

 _Vacío…_

Bella se bajó de un salto del banco y le pidió a Carlisle que la acompañara a una cabina para tener un poco más de privacidad. Una vez sentados, ella empezó su relato comenzando con la repentina muerte de su madre hace casi dos años. Bella le contó todo a Carlisle, y se sintió bien de ser abierta y honesta por primera vez sobre su situación desde que había recibido las temidas noticias de que su madre había muerto. No se guardó nada, incluyendo sus lágrimas que empezaron y se detuvieron en varios intervalos. Carlisle sostuvo su mano y escuchó pacientemente.

Edward se acercó dos veces, entregándoles bebidas que no habían sido ordenadas, pero que realmente se necesitaban. Besó suavemente a Bella en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de regresar con sus ansiosos clientes. Era su forma de cuidar de ella, ya que no podía enviarle un mensaje de apoyo con su mente. También recibió un vistazo de todo su relato mientras ella le narraba todo a Carlisle. Había captado varios detalles de sus pensamientos, pero verlo suceder en orden por primera vez fue una experiencia emocional para él. Hizo que se jurara a sí mismo que la amaría y la protegería aún más.

Cuando Bella llegó a la parte humillante de su vida que involucraba lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer a fin de pagar por el cuidado de Charlie, Carlisle la sorprendió. Ella había mencionado un jefe de enfermeros y su invitación a cenar, pero sus lágrimas regresaron y necesitó de un momento de silencio antes de tratar de expresar la propuesta.

"Bella, cariño, no necesitas decir nada más," le dijo, sosteniendo sus helados dedos en una mano, mientras los frotaba vigorosamente con la otra.

Los ojos consternados de Bella miraron a los claros y compasivos del doctor. "Sé las cosas despreciables que se llevan a cabo en algunos establecimientos poco respetables, Isabella. Por favor, no hables más de eso."

Carlisle conocía muy bien las formas en que la gente hacía pagar a otros seres humanos a fin de conseguir lo que necesitan para sus familias. También había presenciado cómo se desvanecía la vida y el alma en el chico del cabello cobrizo detrás de la barra, cuando él le contó que le había prohibido la entrada a su establecimiento a la morena. Eso no había sido por nada, entendió Carlisle cuando ató los cabos sueltos. Su corazón se apretó por la agonía que sabía que ambos debieron haber sentido por esta cruel situación.

Bella agachó su cabeza en vergüenza y lloró en silencio por un momento.

"Shhh, dulce Isabella," le dijo. "Tus acciones muestran lo mucho que tu padre significa para ti, y respeto lo que la gente está dispuesta a hacer por amor. Lo entiendo, y comprendo lo que tu padre vive todos los días más de lo que nunca sabrás. Comparto su pena, su pérdida e insoportable dolor."

Bella lo miró otra vez.

"Fue por eso que me adoptaste, dulce niña, ¿no es así?"

Ella asintió.

Carlisle consideró sus opciones por un momento, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta antes de tomar su decisión, a pesar de que estaba seguro de la respuesta.

"¿Lo amas?" Preguntó, señalando al gatito detrás de la barra.

"Su corazón es el mío," respondió.

"Sé que su corazón te pertenece, pero…"

"No, su corazón late dentro de mi pecho. De alguna forma, en algún momento, nuestros corazones se intercambiaron. El mío mora en su pecho y el suyo en el mío. Siento cada una de sus emociones como si fueran mías, y sé que él se siente de la misma forma por mí. ¿Cree que estoy loca? ¿Lo que digo tiene sentido?"

Los ojos de Carlisle ya estaban llorosos. "Sí," le susurró antes de besar su mano.

Bella sabía que lo que ella sentía era lo que Carlisle y su padre habían sentido por las mujeres con las que habían elegido compartir su viaje en esta tierra. Su pecho se apretó ante la pavorosa idea de que la vida de Edward terminara, y derramó otra lágrima por lo que su padre y Carlisle han pasado.

"Isabella, voy a hacerme cargo de tu padre. Tengo cuatro días libres, y eso me permitirá el tiempo para organizar la transferencia. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte."

La oferta extremadamente generosa de Carlisle desencadenó otra ronda de lágrimas, pero esta vez estaban acompañadas de una sonrisa.

"Oh, por cierto, Isabella. No vuelvas a pensar en ese Michael. También me haré cargo de él sin vincularte de ninguna forma. _Jamás_ volverá a usar su posición para asediar a mujeres en situaciones familiares desafortunadas. Confía en mí."

La tranquilidad con que Carlisle dijo esto hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de la influencia que el doctor tenía en la comunidad médica. Supo que Michael se arrepentiría de su enfermizo pasatiempo fuera de las horas de trabajo, y por fin sintió que podía dejar atrás este episodio de su vida—una vez que viera que Charlie había sido recolocado sin incidentes.

…

Edward no había esperado encontrar a Bella despierta y viendo la televisión cuando subió las escaleras a su departamento. Estaba acurrucada, mirando la pantalla plana, pero podía ver que no la estaba viendo. Sus patrones de pensamiento estaban desenfrenados y se proyectaban en su mente en rápida sucesión. Sus 'Gatitos Estremeciéndose' la habían dejado demasiado excitada para dormir, y cuando pensó en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas treinta y seis horas, no estaba sorprendido. Ayer en la tarde, estaba perdida para él y todavía atrapada con Michael. Ahora, era suya, y gracias a la generosidad de Carlisle Cullen, estaba por ver resueltos los problemas médicos de su padre.

La mente de Edward estaba igual de saturada, y a pesar de su amor por la mente de ella, necesitaba algo de paz después del caos en el bar. Los clientes habían sido incansables con su humor de gatitos y recuerdos de coños. Le quería poner a Jasper un ojo morado pero sabía que su represalia tomaría la forma de una camiseta igual de humillante.

Edward se derrumbó junto a ella, y se fusionaron en uno solo.

Silencio.

Perfecto—completo—silencio.

Cuando el estómago de Edward empezó a gruñir, metió al microondas dos muffins rellenos de chocolate hasta que su interior se convirtiera en una sustancia rica y líquida.

"Esta vez no compartes, ¿eh?"

"Nop," respondió él, al darle el segundo muffin en un plato. Edward había visto lo mucho que a Bella le gustaba que la alimentara y que le compartiera su comida, pero algunas cosas eran simplemente muy buenas para compartir.

"Edward, ¿por qué reaccionaste de la forma en que lo hiciste cuando te pregunté si podía subir a Carlisle aquí?" Le dijo, tratando de lamer el muffin derretido de su barbilla.

Él suspiró y lamió sus dedos. "Bella, no comprendes lo que Alice y yo hemos vivido durante toda nuestra vida."

"Pero, él es nuestro amigo."

"No puedo arriesgarme, Bella, nadie fuera de la familia sabe que vivo aquí, excepto Emmett y tú. Alice y yo estamos totalmente fuera de los registros," le dijo, su muffin olvidado en su regazo. "Nada está a nuestro nombre. No hay historiales de ninguno de nosotros en la ciudad."

"Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Jasper."

"Pero, ¿él es solo su novio?" Preguntó, conmocionada.

"No, pero no pueden casarse oficialmente, o habría un registro de Alice Masen. Tuvieron una ceremonia privada de compromiso hace años, y porque Jasper la ama tanto, puso todo a nombre de él. De acuerdo al Estado de Nueva York, él es el único propietario y un hombre soltero."

"Él te protege."

"Nos protege a ambos."

"¿No te preocupa que huya con tu dinero o algo así?"

Edward sonrió y volvió a su muffin. "Te olvidas del equipo al que se enfrenta."

 _Por supuesto, no podría hacerlo._

"Alice lo vería a un kilómetro de distancia, y yo puedo leer los pensamientos de J. Piensa con una mezcla de imágenes y palabras, y me tomó mucho tiempo ser capaz de leerlo correctamente. Procesa de una forma extraña sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo, también él aprendió cómo pensar de manera que pudiera leerlo mejor. En el bar, algunas veces es una buena forma de comunicación."

"¿Cuál es tu alcance?" Rara vez tenía oportunidad de hacerle preguntas sobre su habilidad, porque seguía siendo muy cauteloso, incluso con ella. Bella sabía que él temía que entre más supiera, más probable sería que lo dejara.

"El bar. Tú eres la única persona que he escuchado desde la calle. En ocasiones llego a captar la plataforma de carga en la parte de atrás."

Bella se comió el resto de su muffin, comenzando a lamer sus dedos pegajosos.

"Por eso es que este lugar es perfecto para mí. Los pisos de arriba están vacíos, de modo que durante el día, tengo completa paz. Por lo general puedo captar la mente de Jasper antes de escucharlo cuando llega por las tardes, pero aparte de eso, mi mente está a salvo aquí." Edward agarró la mano de Bella y chupó el resto del chocolate de sus dedos.

 _Dedos…_

 _Boca…_

 _Joder… ¡concéntrate, mujer!_

"Una vez, escuché a unos chicos en la parte de atrás tratando de irrumpir. Uno de ellos, tenía tanto miedo que prácticamente me trasmitió lo que estaban haciendo por todo el vecindario. Creo que se cagó cuando salí por la puerta trasera, abanicando mi confiable bate de béisbol," dijo Edward, sonriendo con suficiencia.

"Esa es una gran área. ¿Cómo sobrellevaste la escuela?"

"No lo hice. Tres salones de clase eran demasiado para que una sola mente los procesara. Era debilitante en el mejor de los casos."

…

En las dos semanas que siguieron, Bella se volvió cada vez más consciente de Edward y el efecto que su mente tenía en él. Pasaban juntos cada hora del día, aparte de las que Bella estaba en el trabajo. Ella comenzó a perfeccionar sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia Edward y también se dio cuenta que él necesitaba un tiempo de silencio incluso cuando estaban juntos.

Bella había visto la prueba de cómo sus emociones se transferían a Edward a través de sus pensamientos. Cuando Bella estuvo estresada y nerviosa mientras Carlisle encontraba una vacante en una instalación adecuada para su padre, Edward no había podido quedarse quieto. Sintió su preocupación, y era más que empatía romántica por su novia. Ella comprendió que tenía que controlar mejor sus altas y bajas emocionales para no arrastrarlo con ella.

Lo positivo de su vínculo era que Bella también podía alterar sus cambios de humor. Podía distraer lo suficiente a Edward en los días que tenía sentimientos negativos y lo volvía a poner en un mejor estado de ánimo. Edward tenía demonios y días oscuros, y no estaba acostumbrado a que otro ser humano le prestara tanta atención y que lo notara. Alice tenía su propia vida con Jasper, y Edward por lo general solo la veía las noches que trabajaba en el bar. La mayor parte de la semana, la pasaba solo, atrincherado en el tranquilo capullo de su departamento, hasta que llegó Bella.

Bella podía animarlo o calmarlo relativamente fácil sin razón. Aunque Edward era terco, o tal vez simplemente arraigado a sus costumbres después de tantos años de estar solo, sospechaba Bella. Normalmente solo se resistía a sus vibras positivas si pensaba que su humor era justificado, y las locas imágenes de Bella para reanimarlo tenía poco efecto.

La mejor parte de Bella era su habilidad de provocarlo con ideas eróticas. El sexo con Edward estaba en un plano diferente a todo lo demás. Él era la llave que desataba su deseo. Antes de Edward, Bella nunca había pensado en sí misma como una persona demasiado sexual o deseosa, pero ahora, sabía que su compatibilidad sexual la había liberado y permitido que su sexualidad se desarrollara. Con él, nunca tenía que contenerse. Bella quería a Edward de todas las formas, todos los días, y él siempre estaba ansioso por complacerla.

Entre más noches pasaba Bella sentada en la barra, más difícil era para ella el sorprender a Edward. Jasper se sintió complacido por ello cuando una tarde hizo un recuento de todos los destrozos relacionados con Bella. Nada entretenía más a Bella que tratar de tomar a Edward desprevenido cuando estaba atendiendo la barra. Emitía alarmantes imágenes de otros clientes, o de Edward y ella en posiciones y lugares comprometedores provocando que perdiera la concentración y a menudo dejaba caer lo que sea que estuviera sosteniendo.

A medida que perfeccionaban su conexión, Edward le había pedido que le hablara directamente a él. Bella siempre había hablado de Edward en su mente en lugar de a él. A él le tomó siglos el descifrar por qué algunas veces sentía sus mensajes más personales que otros, pero ahora sabían la razón. Edward dijo que el cambio en su imagen mental era sutil, pero siempre se sentía más cerca de ella cuando pensaba directamente.

 _¿Puede ver esto?_

 _Lo siento…_

 _¿Puedes ver esto?_

El sábado justo antes del mediodía, Bella estaba sentada en el rincón de lectura—como llamó cariñosamente al espacioso alféizar—viéndose algo mojada y practicando su técnica. Su cabello estaba un poco mojado y había manchas de agua en su camiseta. Le fascinaba cómo algunas personas pensaban en palabras en lugar de imágenes. Si podía dominar eso, entonces aún podía pensar sin molestar constantemente a Edward. Por supuesto, la forma más fácil para ella de pensar sin que él lo viera era mientras se tocaban, pero eso a menudo no era práctico, sobre todo en el bar.

Bella no estaba tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos. Solo quería que Edward fuera capaz de tener algo de paz en los días en que su parloteo mental estaba demasiado excitado.

Edward la observaba sentado desde su cama. Apuntó y abrió fuego en respuesta a su pregunta mental. Bella soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el agua de su rostro. Para darle a Bella un incentivo para "pensar en silencio", Edward había sacado un viejo regalo de Emmett—un _Super Soaker_ **(2)** jumbo.

Durante sus sesiones de práctica, cada vez que Bella le enviaba una imagen mental, la rociaba de agua. Edward solo había estado de acuerdo con esto porque era muy importante para Bella. Odiaba la idea de que aprendiera a dejarlo fuera a voluntad, pero estuvo de acuerdo con que en ocasiones, realmente no deseaba ver todas las cosas "de chicas" que circulaban en su mente. Después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en las últimas dos semanas, era absoluta e irrevocablemente adicto a su mente. Hizo que le prometiera que usaría estas técnicas de control con moderación, aun cuando dudaba de su habilidad para dominarlas.

Él le sonrió.

"No puedo decirte cómo lo hacen las personas, pero sigues dibujando una imagen en tu mente. Solo piensa en palabras," le sugirió, revisando el nivel de agua en su enorme arma.

"Está bien. Hazme una pregunta, e intentaré pensar la respuesta en palabras."

"¿Quién es el hombre más _sexy_ que existe?"

 _Edward…_

 _Masen…_

Edward no pudo rociar a Bella por su intento fallido porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar caerse de la cama. Rodó en ella, agarrando su estómago, riéndose tanto que sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.

Bella frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras veía su ataque de risa, preguntándose exactamente qué lo había puesto así.

Después de un minuto, Edward se calmó, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro ligeramente rosado.

"Um, lo siento," le dijo, limpiando sus ojos.

"¿Qué? Entiendo por tu reacción que fallé, pero no me disparaste."

Edward se le quedó mirando, mordiendo su labio para prevenir que se riera una vez más de ella.

"Oh, B, mi dulce chica."

"¿Bueno?"

"Bueno, me alegra que pienses que soy el hombre más _sexy_ que existe," añadió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Masen?"

Edward no pude evitar reírse de nuevo, cuando le describió a Bella lo que había visto. En su intento por pensar en palabras, había creado una enorme burbuja de pensamiento como las de las historietas, y en el tipo de letra de diario la palabra "Edward" apareció clara como el agua por un segundo. Luego la burbuja se despejó cuando el texto en negro se desvaneció solo para ser remplazado con "Masen" con letras grandes en negrita. Bella estaba pensando en palabras, pero ahora Edward podía leer literalmente su mente. Fue la cosa más linda y graciosa que jamás había visto, y acompañada de su expresión de concentración, no había sido capaz de controlar su arrebato.

"¿Puedes ver las palabras?" Ella le preguntó, sorprendida.

"Sip." Le dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Times New Roman tamaño 72 en negrita, creo."

"Eso no es gracioso."

"Esa mierda es divertidísima."

Bella frunció el ceño.

 _Eres…_

 _Un…_

 _Cretino…_

Cuando la tercera palabra llenó su burbuja de palabras flotante, Edward se rio otra vez a carcajadas, pero esta vez abrió fuego, sin mostrar compasión y la empapó por completo. Bella agitó sus manos por todos lados, tratando de bloquear el chorro de agua con sus manos. Levantándose, se arrojó encima de él, tratando de arrebatarle el arma de agua. Edward cedió rápidamente la posesión del artefacto porque estando tan cerca, Bella no tenía oportunidad de ganarle. La agarró, dándole la vuelta de manera que quedara debajo de él y mejor la atacó con su hambrienta boca.

Bella sabía que si se quedaban en la cama, los besos podían conducir a mucho más, y ella quería visitar a Charlie. Levantarse fue una lucha, pero finalmente él la soltó bajo la premisa de tener que secar su cabello húmedo.

 _Oh, olvidaba que Em y Rose quieren que cenemos con ellos._

 _Bueno… tal vez Rose no… pero…_

 _Es tan terca._

Estaba en el baño consiguiendo una toalla cuando pensó en su mensaje para él.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué haces eso?" Preguntó Edward. Bella salió corriendo del baño. Estaba preocupada por lo que le había proyectado.

Edward tenía su rostro arrugado en una expresión de asco.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó ella, caminando de regreso a la cama.

"Pensar en Emmett así. Me pone nervioso."

"¿Eh?"

"Imagina a Emmett en tu mente, y concéntrate en él. Concéntrate en lo que ves."

Bella hizo lo que le indicó, pero no podía entender qué le estaba molestando de la imagen. Esa era la forma en que siempre imaginaba a Emmett. Miró a Edward sin entender.

"¿Qué lleva puesto?" La instó a responder.

Bella levantó la vista pensativa, obviamente viendo una vez más su propia imagen mental, y luego se sonrojó.

"¡Oh!"

"Exacto. ¿Crees que podrías ponerle una camiseta?" Edward no estaba enojado, pero la imagen de su amigo sin camisa no era lo que encontraba repulsivo.

"Además, ¿por qué parece que su pecho está hecho de filete de costilla?"

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, míralo de cerca. O sea, es tu imagen mental." Edward estaba fascinando de que él viera mejor que ella sus imágenes mentales. Tal vez era una parte de su subconsciente mostrándole lo que pensaba realmente en el fondo.

Bella sonrió con timidez. "Um, es porque mi apodo para él es montaña de carne."

Bella había hecho que el pecho de Emmett se viera como un boceto de un libro de biología—el pecho humano completo con gigantes músculos y tendones, pero sin la piel. Era lo que había visualizado la primera vez que habló con el enorme portero y no se había dado cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en él, eso era la lo que imaginaba.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi pensando en Em en el bar, creí que estabas loca con tendencias caníbales."

Bella pensó de nuevo en Em, pero esta vez, estaba completamente vestido y no se veía como un filete.

"Gracias," le dijo Edward. "Em, como el hombre Michelin—puedo soportarlo. Montaña de carne—no mucho."

"Prométeme que siempre me dirás si mis pensamientos te molestan," le dijo ella con seriedad.

Edward se rodó sobre su costado y palmeó el colchón. Si iba a tener esta conversación, entonces necesitaba tocarla para hacerlo. No le había contado todo de su pasado, y tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz. Sentía que había sido deshonesto con ella desde que volvieron a estar juntos al no decirle todo. Él conocía todos los oscuros secretos de ella, así que era el momento que ella conociera los suyos.

"Nena, estás muy equivocada. Soy yo quién voy a molestarte. Un día, me despertaré y te habrás ido porque soy demasiado frustrante para que lidies conmigo."

Bella se acostó a su lado, asegurándose de que no hubiera un centímetro de distancia entre ellos. Antes de que pudiera reprocharle su declaración, él continuó al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la suave piel de su brazo repetidamente. Sus pies desnudos habían atrapado los de ella.

"B, no puedes cambiar la forma en que piensas para adaptarte a mí. Quiero decir, sé que acabo de pedírtelo sobre Em, pero esas son solo cosas graciosas. Sin embargo, a largo plazo, tienes que ser tú o no funcionaremos."

"Edward…"

"Déjame terminar, por favor. No quiero que sientas resentimiento por mí. Necesitas tu privacidad, y no sé cómo dártela. No puedo desconectar esto como Alice. Puedo elegir ignorar lo que veo, pero no puedo evitar verlo."

"Edward, me encanta que entres a mi mente."

Edward frunció el ceño. "No comprendes las consecuencias. Solo has visto el lado positivo, pero créeme cuando te digo que es un cáncer. E, igual que el cáncer, se extiende. Desearía poder desconectarlo."

"Estás equivocado. He visto el lado malo. Te enteraste de Michael, y por poco te pierdo. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Jamás quiero volverme a sentir de esa forma, pero lo que no puedes ver es que en general puedes hacer el bien. Salvaste a esa chica esa noche," le recordó.

"Tuve suerte. Todavía no puedo creer que ese tipo solo se fuera sin dar pelea. Las cosas no siempre terminan así, B. Créeme," le dijo.

Edward se veía muy perdido y triste. Bella podía adivinar que estaba pensando en su pasado. Quitó el cabello de sus ojos y pasó sus dedos por su mejilla hasta que él la vio a los ojos.

"B, necesito contarte sobre mis padres," le dijo con voz baja.

Ante la mención de sus padres, Bella podía sentir que empezaba a enfurecerse. Todo lo que sabía de ellos era que nunca lo hicieron sentir amado, y por eso, estaba resentida con ellos.

Edward tenía otra vez esa apariencia de caballo asustado, como si fuera a salir corriendo en lugar de contarle sobre su pasado.

"Está bien," le dijo ella. Bella puso su cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó completamente quieta. Esperó.

"Como sabes, nuestras habilidades asustaron a mi madre." La voz de Edward tenía una nota de fría indiferencia. "Después de lo que pasó con ese doctor, pasó de asustada a totalmente petrificada. Varias veces la vi debatirse entre entregarnos o no a ellos. Lo único que le detenía era que no sabía a quién llamar. Si llamas a cuerpos gubernamentales diciendo que tus hijos tienen poderes especiales, terminarás en una celda acolchonada."

Bella mordió su labio para evitar interrumpirlo y decirle a Edward lo que pensaba de su madre.

"Mi padre se negaba a creernos, aunque mudó la familia de ciudad en ciudad. Lo hizo por mi madre pero se hartó de su comportamiento necesitado y neurótico. La última mudanza fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Tenía suficiente de nosotros y de ella. No era una persona muy afectuosa, y el que fuéramos como éramos solo se sumaba a la inconveniencia de la paternidad para él."

Edward se rodó sobre su espalda y lejos de Bella. Se quedó mirando al techo alto, antes de tenderle su mano a ella.

"De verdad no quiero ver esta mierda en tu preciosa mente."

Entrelazaron sus dedos, y él besó su mano antes de continuar.

Edward le explicó cómo su padre se había hecho cada más intolerante a la paranoia de su madre. Quería una salida. Empezó una serie de aventuras, y una tarde, su madre vino a casa para encontrar a su esposo en la cama con su amante. Edward había leído en la mente de su padre que quería que lo atraparan a propósito. Edward no sabía cuándo sucedería, pero sabía que se acercaba. Su padre quería que su madre lo encontrara, de modo que decidiera irse. Edward lo sabía. Era demasiada información para un chico adolescente, que estaba luchando por sobrevivir al instituto.

Él había intentado reconfortar a su madre después de lo que sucedió, pero ella desquitó su sufrimiento con él y con Alice. Los acusó de saber y ocultar la información para ayudar a su padre. Sintió como si todos ellos quisieran deshacerse de ella, pero nada de lo que Edward y Alice pudieran decir la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Ella tenía razón." Dijo con un suspiro. "Yo sabía, pero no pude decírselo. Ella evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con nosotros, y no podía precisamente decirle frente a nuestro padre. ¿Ves? No podía ganar. Me odiaría de cualquier forma."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Decidí no leer su mente. Ella seguía pensando 'Todos ellos se arrepentirán'. No quería saber lo que eso significaba, así que dormí en mi coche por dos días. No podía soportar el odio que sentía por todos nosotros. Fui un cobarde, Bella."

"No. No digas eso. Ella te puso en una posición en la que, jamás, ningún padre debería de poner a su hijo."

"B, ella se suicidó. Hui para enterrar mi cabeza en la arena, y ella se suicidó."

"Oh, Edward. Lo siento tanto."

"Tomó la decisión en el último minuto. Alice estaba en clases en nuestra universidad local cuando lo vio. Me llamó por teléfono, pero cuando los dos llegamos a casa, era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había hecho."

Bella quiso preguntarle cómo pero pensó que era demasiado personal.

 _Pobre Edward._

 _Mi pobre chico destrozado…_

"Yo llegué primero," le dijo, pasando saliva. "Se disparó en nuestra sala."

Bella jadeó. Estaba agradecida que Edward estuviera sosteniendo su mano porque las imágenes mentales que saturaron su mente eran horripilantes y perturbadoras. Edward ya había visto la imagen real y no necesitaba también su versión en _tecnicolor_.

"Así que, ¿ves? Maldito soy si lo hago, y maldito si no. Leo mentes y cosas terribles pasan. No las leo y cosas aún peores pasan. Maldita sea, nunca puedo ganar. Algunos días eso me vuelve loco, Bella. Jodidamente loco."

Edward sonaba desesperado. Bella podía imaginar que había pasado cada año desde entonces, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de no leer la mente de su madre, después de que ella descubrió a su padre con otra mujer. Bella no podía evitar ver lo injusta que había sido la vida con Edward y Alice. La persona que se supone que los amaría incondicionalmente odiaba tanto sus dones que los usó contra ellos de la peor forma posible. Los dejó llenos de culpa, y en el caso de Edward, odio a sí mismo, por algo que no pudieron evitar.

Bella se preguntó sobre la regla número tres.

Solo ser…

Edward se había resistido a ser él mismo toda su vida. Se dio cuenta que él era la razón para esa regla porque no podía ser él mismo. Diariamente tenía una lucha contra ser él mismo. Bella iba a hacer que viera lo bueno de ser Edward Masen. Sabía que sería un largo camino, pero era uno que estaba preparada a recorrer.

"¿Qué pasó entonces?"

"Alice y yo no queríamos que la policía nos encontrara. Empacamos nuestros coches y nos fuimos ese día. Dejé toda esa mierda para que mi padre lidiara con ella. Maldición, simplemente me fui y dejé a mi madre muerta en el suelo."

Bella trató de poner a Edward en sus brazos, pero se resistió. No quería consuelo. En su opinión, no se lo merecía.

"Así que, ¿ves lo malo que soy para ti? Ni siquiera enterré a mi propia madre."

"Edward, hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer. Si no te hubieras ido, y te hubieran encontrado, las mudanzas de tu familia hubieran sido en vano. Todo lo que llevó a que ella sintiera que tenía que quitarse la vida hubiera sido en vano. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer."

"Aun así, eso no me hace un hombre. Me asusta pensar en perderte a ti también."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte."

"Todos me dejan siempre. Simplemente es lo que sucede," dijo en voz baja. "Es solo que no creo que vaya a soportar el perderte a ti también."

Bella no sabía cómo darle consuelo a Edward. Tenía problemas para comprender el daño que sus padres le habían hecho. En lugar de enseñarle a amar, solo le mostraron el lado cruel y duro del mundo. No es de extrañar que no tuviera fe en la humanidad. La parte que más le dolía a Bella era que Edward había nacido para cuidar de otros. Tenía un alma amable y gentil, y pudo haber tenido una infancia muy feliz si lo hubiesen apoyado. No quería usar su don solo para su beneficio como muchos otros hubieran hecho.

Bella amaba lo considerado y atento que Edward era con ella. Siempre se aseguraba de cuidar de ella, y no solo porque supiera lo que quería, sino porque era su instinto natural. Bella estaba determinada a mostrarle que existía una parte más brillante de la vida, y que era posible que Edward fuera amado, feliz y estuviera a salvo.

Sábado por la noche era la noche más ocupada en SER. Bella sabía que parecería que nunca tendría fin si Edward la empezaba sintiéndose melancólico. Bella sabía que este era uno de los momentos en que Edward la necesitaba, y quería protegerlo.

"Oye, ¿por qué no tomamos una siesta? Luego puedes abrir, mientras voy a visitar a mi papá."

Edward estaba esperando que Bella se levantara y se fuera. Seguramente esta nueva información sería la cereza del pastel. Bella nunca habría abandonado a sus padres como él lo hizo. Estaba sorprendido cuando en vez de eso se ofreció a quedarse con él.

"¿Estás segura? No hay problema si vamos a ver a Charlie." Su voz seguía siendo un poco más fuerte que un susurro, su confianza perdida con sus recuerdos.

"Lo sé, pero preferiría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo a solas. Iré a ver a mi padre más tarde y traeré un Reuben **(3)** antes de que se vuelva una locura."

Edward aceptó la oferta de Bella al dejar un beso en su sien y envolviéndola con su cuerpo. La noche anterior, habían estado muy absortos el uno en el otro como para dormir mucho. Bella se relajó contra su pecho y se quedó dormida en minutos. Besando su cabello, él le susurró, "Sé mi armadura. ¿Por favor?"

No mucho tiempo después, él también sucumbió al sueño cuando la fatiga mental y su preocupación por estar solo—cuando por primera vez en su vida no quería estarlo—fue demasiado para su cerebro.

…

Las nuevas instalaciones a las que Carlisle había mudado a Charlie eran espectaculares. Bella no podía llamarla una casa de retiro porque lo sentía más como un elegante hotel que un hospital.

La gran diferencia para Bella fue que no olía como a desinfectante. Su habitación era igual que la de un hotel, hasta la lujosa alfombra y la cama matrimonial. Charlie también parecía estar mucho más tranquilo aquí. La proporción de pacientes al personal era mucho más baja, de modo que siempre había alguien con su padre cada vez que llegaba—enfermeras, psiquiatras, fisioterapeutas, consejeros o voluntarios que charlaban y jugaban cartas con él. La estimulación mental parecía ser su plan.

Bella odiaba pensar cuánto exactamente le estaba costando a Carlisle este nivel de cuidados. No le había dicho y solo le permitiría a Bella pagara lo que había estado pagando anteriormente. Carlisle había querido cubrir todos los gastos, pero Bella insistió en al menos pagar algo de la cuenta. Se habían necesitado muchas discusiones de su parte, hasta que al fin él accedió a dejarla contribuir. Carlisle admiraba su tenaz independencia y pensó que si hubiese sido bendecido con hijos, entonces hubiese querido una hija igual a Isabella.

La enfermera de guardia saludó a Bella de camino a la habitación de Charlie y le informó que en las dos semanas que Charlie había estado con ellos, solo había tenido cinco días como su álter ego geriátrico. Bella sabía que su padre había mejorado mucho pero se preguntaba si todo el día estaba bien mentalmente o si su presencia ayudaba a volverlo a la realidad durante sus visitas. Era un alivio escuchar que la mayoría de los días había sido él mismo.

Cuando Bella entró a la habitación de su padre, quedó gratamente sorprendida de ver a Carlisle sentado junto a él en el sofá de cuero. Carlisle se puso de pie y se despidió, agitando su mano antes de llevar a Bella de vuelta al pasillo.

"No esperaba verlo aquí."

"Espero que no te importe, Isabella. He estado hablando con Charlie desde que lo trasladaron."

"Por supuesto que no. Es solo que no quiero causarle más inconvenientes."

"No es ningún inconveniente. De hecho, creo que hablar con tu padre me está sanando tanto como a él. Somos un par de viejos y tontos enamorados," dijo con una carcajada. "Pero, quería informarte lo bien que está progresando. Todos sus médicos están muy complacidos."

Bella abrazó a Carlisle. Su gratitud hacia su nuevo amigo no tenía límites. Siempre estaría en deuda con él.

…

Bella esperaba en la línea que se movía velozmente afuera de SER. Siendo las primeras horas de la noche, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al frente de la línea.

Emmett le rodó los ojos cuando la vio esperando.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes que esperar, pequeña B?" Dijo Em, sonando frustrado.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Sentía que era irrespetuoso el adelantarse a otros que estaban esperando y solo le gustaba entrar por atrás cuando estaba con Edward.

"Si 'Pepe dolor en el trasero Le Pew' allá adentro se entera que te estoy haciendo esperar, soy un hombre muerto."

"No te preocupes, Taz, yo te protegeré," le respondió.

 _Como si el Demonio de Tasmania necesitara protección alguna vez._

"No lo olvides, niña," le dijo.

De repente, Bella rodeó la cintura de Emmett con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Oye, ¿eso por qué fue?" Le preguntó, palmeando su hombro.

"Por perdonar a Pepe. Rose no lo ha hecho todavía. Él me dijo que anoche te quedaste y te tomaste una cerveza con él."

"Ah, nunca he podido permanecer mucho tiempo enojado. Y, si tú lo perdonaste por lo que sea que hizo, entonces sería muy duro de mi parte que yo no lo hiciera. Sé que él tiene una lucha con sus demonios, y tú se lo haces más fácil," Em le dijo sinceramente. "Para que lo sepas, nunca lo había visto tan calmado como lo ha estado desde que regresaste. Sabes que casi me mata el no dejarte pasar esa noche."

Bella negó. "¡Em!" Dijo en su mejor tono de mamá enojada. "Ya hablamos esto. Nunca estuve enojada contigo. Sé que solo estabas haciendo lo que tu jefe te ordenó."

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Fin de la historia."

"Desearía que Rosie lo viera de esa forma," le dijo con tristeza. Bella sabía que Rose había regresado pocas veces a SER desde que a Bella se le había prohibido la entrada. La decisión de su amiga había llevado a que apenas si viera a su novio debido a las horas que trabajaba y eso había provocado que subiera su perra-metro.

Bella rodó los ojos. "Y que lo digas. Sigue enojada conmigo porque no le he dado ningún detalle. Tal vez siga sin hablarle a Pepe, pero al menos ya no quiere castrarlo. No puede negar lo feliz que me ha visto."

Em cubrió instintivamente sus joyas de la corona y se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Bella.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar."

Bella sacudió su cabeza y le rodó de nuevo los ojos al adorable portero. "¡Como si eso fuera a pasar! Taz, eres demasiado dulce como para que alguna vez la hagas enojar tanto."

Em sonrió y la hizo pasar a la concurrida noche de sábado en el bar.

Desde que Bella y Edward se habían convertido en pareja oficial, Edward había dejado un banco permanentemente justo adentro de la barra. Siempre que Bella se presentaba para visitarlo, ella simplemente agarraba el banco y se ponía cómoda en ese extremo de la barra. Estar sentada tan cerca le permitía "Ver a Edward"—su nuevo pasatiempo favorito—y si hacía preguntas cuya respuesta era sí o no en su mente, podían conversar—o algo así.

Los chicos traían camisetas rojas con grandes personajes en color de los Looney Tunes en sus pechos. Jasper tenía a Speedy Gonzales y Edward tenía a Pepe Le Pew. Bella miró alrededor y vio a un hombre en sus treintas usando una camiseta de Marvin. Se preguntó cómo elegía Em al cliente de la noche. No parecía hacer discriminación entre hombres y mujeres—muy al estilo Emmett.

También se preguntó sobre el mensaje que Edward podría estarle enviando.

 _Pepe es un zorrillo loco de amor…_

 _Me pregunto si…_

 _Vacío…_

Después de enterarse de las cosas horribles por las que sus padres lo habían hecho pasar, Bella no culpaba a Edward si nunca decía esas dos palabras que ella había estado considerando decirle últimamente. Tal vez este era su mensaje para ella. Lo observó con una sonrisa contenta en su rostro al mismo tiempo que un cálido resplandor se instalaba dentro de su pecho.

Más tarde esa noche, Alice se detuvo junto a ella de camino a la cocina. Le dio a Bella un abrazo rápido por los hombros.

"Deberías decirle, ¿sabes?"

"Estás hablando en acertijos de nuevo, Oráculo," le dijo.

"Lo siento," respondió Alice. "Cómo te sientes. Díselo."

Bella se atragantó con su delicioso cóctel. Palmeando su espalda, Alice continuó.

"Esa camiseta de Pepe es su forma de decirlo. Es difícil para él, pero ese es un gran paso, créeme," le dijo con seriedad. "Piénsalo."

"Pensarlo es lo último que voy a hacer. Eso tiene que decirse."

Alice le dio una sonrisa brillante como solo una hermana orgullosa lo haría. "Oh, me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado."

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, el rostro de Alice quedó inexpresivo. Esta era solo la segunda vez que Bella presenciaba cómo Alice "recibía" información.

 _¡Edward, mira a Alice!_

"Oh, Dios mío," susurró Alice, viéndose pálida. Bella vio que los hermanos se miraron a los ojos y supo que Alice se estaba comunicando con su hermano. Ella le transmitió la aterradora imagen de la decisión que había visto. Edward dejó caer la botella de vodka que estaba en sus manos, dejando que se hiciera pedazos en el suelo. Al instante, agarró el bate de béisbol debajo de la barra y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Varios clientes se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Jasper estuvo a un lado de Alice en una milésima de segundo, y las palabras de ella hicieron que su mundo y el de Bella se detuvieran.

"Llama al 911," exclamó. "Es Emmett. Lo acaban de apuñalar."

* * *

 **(1) Drag queen o drag-queen es un término que describe a un hombre que se viste y actúa como lo que se conoce como estereotipos de una mujer de rasgos exagerados, con una intención primordialmente histriónica que se burla de las nociones tradicionales de la identidad de género y los roles de género.**

 **(2) Super Soaker – Pistola de juguete que lanza chorros de agua.**

 **(3) El Reuben o también denominado Reuben sandwich es un sándwich a la plancha elaborado con corned beef, chucrut, queso suizo, y Russian dressing. Servido generalmente con pan de centeno aunque tradicionalmente se ha empleado el pan pumpernickel.**

* * *

 _ ***Se esconde detrás de Foxxy* Recuerden que es ella quién lo dejó así. Imagino que todas están muy enojadas y preocupadas por nuestro querido Emmett, así que, ¿qué tan rápido quieren el siguiente capítulo? Lo dejo en sus manos. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, solo díganme lo que les pareció el capítulo en un review, lo que les gustó. Si les gustó ese momento gracioso entre Bella y Edward, y más pronto sabremos lo que pasó con Emmett.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review la semana pasada: zujeyane, cary, Antonia, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Prisgpe, YessyVL13, rosy canul, labluegirl94, Gabriela Cullen, becky grandchester, lagie, Inma, Wawis Cullen, kitty, Roxy Sanchez, Mony Grey, blankitapia, Bertlin, xelatwi, PEYCI CULLEN, EmmaBe, paosierra, Manligrez, freedom2604, Merce, patymdn, Shikara65, Lunita Black27, Diablillo07, Kdaniela, glow0718, Yoliki, lizdayanna, florecitacullen1, ginnicullenswan, angelabarmtz, Mafer, Ericastelo, Sully YM, Hanna D.L, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Rosibel y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos, ¿cuándo? Ustedes deciden ;)**_


	14. Shrek

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA: Lean esto antes de leer el capítulo por favor. Nuevamente la autora hace un juego de palabras un poco difícil de traducir sin cambiar totalmente lo que escribió, así que lo traduje tal cual. Usa la palabra en inglés "Ass" que en español se traduce "Asno" "Imbécil" y "Trasero". Aquí solo se usa asno y trasero. Recuerden esto al llegar un poco después de la mitad del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Shrek – 2001 película presentando las voces de Eddie Murphy y Mike Meyers. Si no has escuchado de ella, tal vez vivías en Marte.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 – Shrek**

"¡Joder!" Gritó Edward, pateando dos bancos altos de su cocina hacia el área del gimnasio. "¡Mierda!"

Edward estaba sin camisa, con solo sus _jeans_ azul oscuro. En los segundos antes de que llegara la policía, Edward le había dado su camiseta a Riley. El joven _barback_ _ **(1)**_ _e_ staba en ese momento en el desolado bar, ayudando en la investigación de la policía. Ya que no hubo verdaderos testigos del apuñalamiento, se había instado a todos los clientes a despejar la escena, pero Edward estaba como loco por tener que pedir tanto del joven hasta que Jasper regresara.

Edward acababa de hablar con Jasper por teléfono, y la frustración de estar atrapado en su departamento como un niño inútil solo aumentaba su ira.

"¿Qué dijo?" Alice preguntó. Ella estaba llenando la cafetera de Edward preparándose para una larga noche. Edward se paseó a lo largo de su departamento. Bella podía ver la energía tratando de escapar de su cuerpo, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

"Lo llevaron a Bellevue. Lo están preparando para cirugía, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Joder." Pateó otra silla a medida que se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina.

"Edward, eso no está ayudando," comentó Alice.

Bella estaba callada y observaba todos sus movimientos. Había visto la energía de Edward, de hecho, lo había visto furioso, pero nunca así. Parecía un loco. Parecía poseído.

"Ese es el _puto problema_ , Alice," dijo furioso, más fuerte de lo necesario. "Como siempre, _no estoy_ ayudando. Debería estar ahí, en lugar de ocultarme aquí. Los policías se le van a ir encima a J una vez que Em entre a cirugía."

Edward se quedó quieto y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas. Después de un minuto, miró en dirección a Bella sentada en uno de los tres bancos que quedaban al extremo de la encimera.

"Lamento estar actuando como un loco," le dijo en voz baja.

 _Siento que hayas visto eso en mi mente._

"Creo que deberías ir a casa," añadió, pero no la miró cuando lo dijo. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo y se veía derrotado. Bella odiaba verlo de esa forma.

"¿Qué?" Las dos chicas dijeron al unísono.

"Abajo está repleto de policías, y no quiero que te veas involucrada," explicó.

"¿Qué pasa si suben aquí? Tú no puedes hablar con ellos," dijo Bella. "Y, tampoco Alice. Debería estar aquí si ellos suben."

"¡NO!" Rugió, su ira reavivándose. "No te vas a involucrar."

"¡Edward!" Alice lo reprendió. "Tiene sentido. Ella es amiga de Rose y puede decir que J la dejó aquí, mientras él iba al hospital. Puede decir que estaba en el bar, que escuchó un ruido afuera y que vio a J salir corriendo para descubrir a Em. Vamos a necesitar un testigo que no te haya visto a _ti_ hacer eso."

Edward rugió hacia el cielo, su temperamento una vez más fuera de control, al patear los bancos que quedaban para todos lados. "Lo sabía. Maldita sea, sabía que esto sucedería," gritó.

Bella estaba sorprendida por la forma tan calmada en que Alice se estaba tomando sus arrebatos, hasta que recordó que Alice podía ver lo que iba a hacer.

 _¿Sabía que pasaría qué?_

 _¿Lo de Em?_

"No Em. ¡Tú!" Dijo con brusquedad.

"Edward me estás asustando. ¿A qué te refieres con que yo?" Bella preguntó. No le gustó su tono. Cuando sugirió que se fuera a casa, lo primero que pensó fue que la estaba alejando de nuevo, y sus palabras de ahora parecían estar confirmando sus miedos.

Edward caminó furioso al centro de su gimnasio en casa, hacia los bancos que había volcado antes.

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" Gritó Alice. "Siéntate y recupera el maldito control."

Edward se detuvo, se agachó en su camino a agarrar uno de los bancos y luego lo enderezó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

"Tenemos suficiente mierda con la que lidiar sin que hagas pedazos el lugar. Además, los policías pueden escucharte. Ahora respóndele a Bella, por favor. La estás asustando," añadió con seriedad.

Edward miró a Bella, su ira transformándose en arrepentimiento. Bella le tendió su mano, con la esperanza de que se acercara a ella, pero él sacudió su cabeza y se quedó ahí solo. Su normalmente inmaculado departamento viéndose extraño con el desorden por todas partes.

"¿Qué es lo que sabías?" Bella preguntó otra vez.

"Que te meterías en problemas por mí. Hemos estado juntos dos semanas, y ya estás a punto de mentirle a la policía por mí." El dolor en la voz de Edward estaba desgarrando el pecho de Bella.

 _Está bien._

 _Haría lo que fuera por ti._

"Esa mierda no está bien," gritó de nuevo. "¿No lo entiendes? Soy una enfermedad, Bella. Todos los que me conocen sufren por mi supuesto "don"," dijo, haciendo comillas con los dedos. "Yo debería estar en ese hospital, no Em. Es mi puñetera culpa. Y, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que algo así te suceda a ti?"

"Edward, no seas ridículo," dijo Bella. "No vas a culparte por esto."

 _Tú no lo apuñalaste._

"No, no lo hice, pero él fue apuñalado por mi culpa," dijo Edward, dejando caer sus hombros una vez más en derrota.

El presenciar los repentinos cambios entre la ira y la desesperación lastimaba a Bella. Era casi como si Bella pudiera verlo luchando contra sí mismo—la lógica le decía que no era su culpa, pero en su corazón, sentía que lo era.

"¿Por qué te estás culpando? Tú y Alice probablemente lo salvaron porque lo encontraron rápidamente. Pudo haber estado allá afuera desangrándose hasta morir si no fuera por lo que ustedes pueden hacer," Bella refutó.

"Pero debí haber sido yo. Es conmigo con quién ese hijo de puta debía estar enojado. Yo fui quién le echó a perder su diversión retorcida y enferma."

Bella miró a Alice. Lo que decía Edward no tenía sentido, y la preocupación de Bella se estaba convirtiendo en miedo.

"Edward, ella no lo sabe," Alice le dijo a su hermano antes de mirar de nuevo a Bella. "Fue el violador que los chicos echaron hace unas semanas."

"¿Qué?" Bella le preguntó, horrorizada.

"Reconocí su asquerosa mente," Alice confirmó. "Fue una venganza."

"Venganza dirigida a mí," dijo Edward, su ira explotando una vez más. "Y, otra vez, alguien a quién le tengo cariño sale jodidamente herido." Agarró su cabello en frustración.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Edward se sentía responsable porque Emmett estaba herido como resultado de que Edward leyera mentes. Se sentía inútil porque no podía estar junto a Jasper y temeroso porque no quería que jamás le ocurriera nada malo a Bella por él.

 _Oh, gracias a Dios. No es por mí._

En el momento que la idea dejó su cerebro, Edward se acercó a ella, viéndose como si algo le doliera.

"Oh, B. No, nunca has sido tú." La atrajo a su pecho desnudo y la envolvió con su cuerpo como solo Edward podía. "Nunca desearía que te fueras por mi bien, solo por el tuyo," dijo hacia su cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Nunca dudes lo buena que eres para mí. Solo piensa en lo malo que soy yo para ti."

Bella sintió el primer indicio de confort en toda la noche y se acurrucó contra él, respirando su familiar aroma.

"Tienes que decirle a la policía," le dijo, apartándose después de un momento.

"Bella, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?" Le dijo, algo molesto. "¿Qué es exactamente lo quieres que les digamos? 'Mi hermana reconoció sus ondas cerebrales, oficial. Sabemos quién lo hizo. Vaya a arrestarlo'. ¿Eh?"

"Pero tienen que saber la relación," insistió.

Alice no iba a permitir que Edward perdiera el control de nuevo. Pensaba que hasta ahora Bella había sobrellevado sorprendentemente bien sus inusuales talentos, y era un concepto difícil el entender plenamente las ramificaciones de sus dones sin una experiencia personal.

"Edward, ella tiene razón, así que cálmate," le dijo Alice en un extraño tono autoritario del que Bella nunca la hubiese creído capaz. "Bella, no te preocupes. Espero que Em pueda identificarlo, pero…"

Las palabras no necesitaban pronunciarse. Em había sido apuñalado una vez en el abdomen. Para cuando Edward abrió la puerta del bar, el tipo ya había salido corriendo por la calle. Edward había captado sus pensamientos sobre lo difícil que había sido empujar el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura en el torso grueso y muscular de Em. Si hubiese sido fácil el apuñalarlo, el pendejo hubiese intentado apuñalarlo varias veces, pero no quería que lo atraparan, así que lo dejó con una herida antes de huir, esperando haberle dado a un órgano o una arteria importante.

Las posibilidades de Edward eran perseguir al tipo o ayudar a Emmett, y al final, no había otra opción porque dejar que Em se desangrara en la acera no era una.

 _¿Sobrevivirá?_

Edward estaba de pie junto a ella. Se encogió de hombros y sacudió su cabeza. "Es demasiado pronto para saberlo."

La mente de Bella comenzó a pensar lo peor. Si era un asesinato, entonces definitivamente tenían que decirle a la policía.

"Por favor," le suplicó Edward, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Por favor, ni siquiera lo pienses."

Bella se disculpó y despejó su mente, haciendo una nota mental para practicar el pensar en palabras. Era en momentos como este que el tener privacidad mental sería útil.

Alice sirvió el café, y los tres empezaron la vigilia a un lado del teléfono.

…

La tarde siguiente, antes de las 5 pm, Bella se encontraba sentada en otra estéril sala de espera de un hospital.

Se había decidido que SER se abriría como de costumbre, a pesar de lo reacios que habían estado Edward y Jasper con la idea. Al final, todo se redujo a principios empresariales. La gente del domingo por la noche era muy diferente de los borrachos parranderos que frecuentaban el lugar el viernes y sábado por la noche. De hecho, la mayoría del grupo de los domingos nunca venían otras noches. Si llegaban para ver el bar cerrado, se harían preguntas, y Edward y J querían mantener las noticias del apuñalamiento tan silenciosas como fuera posible.

Con la cantidad de competidores en Nueva York, si la gente consideraba un bar peligroso, más valdría que cerraran las puertas de una vez. No era como si los clientes estuviesen en riesgo por ese hijo de puta, porque su objetivo había sido hacer que el bastardo que había impedido que tuviera su diversión pagara por ello. Así que, por esa razón Bella se encontraba esperando mientras Rose hablaba con el cirujano de Emmett.

La cirugía había sido un éxito, pero Em todavía tenía que recuperar la conciencia totalmente, y eso estaba empezando a preocupar al personal médico. Se había movido varias veces durante el día pero no había dicho una sola palabra coherente.

Los olores y sonidos que entraban a la sala de espera le recordaron a Bella todas sus citas con Charlie cuando recién se mudó para vivir con ella. Estaba muy agradecida que su padre estuviera recibiendo tratamiento en un lugar que se sentía más como una casa familiar que un hospital.

"Bella," Rose la llamó emocionada. "Está despierto. Está despierto. Los médicos lo están revisando, y luego puedo verlo."

Mientras Rose hablaba con el médico, Emmett al fin había vuelto en sí.

Rose se acercó y se sentó en la orilla del duro sofá junto a Bella. Incluso un domingo en el hospital, lucía como una modelo de moda. Su cabello estaba en ondas suaves y precisas que caían sobre sus hombros. El rubio dorado resaltaba contra la entallada blusa negra tejida que llevaba con unos _jeans_ de diseñador y zapatos de tacón Jimmy Choo. Ese era el _look_ casual de Rose, y Bella se maravilló de lo lejos que estaba eso de su propia definición de la palabra.

Bella se sintió como una pueblerina campirana, sentada sin una gota de maquillaje con sus _jeans_ desgastados y camiseta descolorida. El contraste entre las dos mujeres no podría ser más evidente.

Después de varios minutos, Rose habló, haciendo que Bella se preguntara si Edward no era el único que podía leer mentes.

"De verdad tienes que mejorar tu apariencia, Bella. Hombres que lucen como Edward requiere esfuerzo el conservarlos," dijo Rose.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Bella preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Mírate. Míralo a él. Seguramente has notado el nivel de las mujeres que coquetean con él en SER."

 _Oh Dios, incluso Rose piensa que no soy lo bastante buena para él._

"Rose, estoy muy al tanto de las mujeres que quieren a Edward. Créeme."

"Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo al respecto?"

Bella se quedó en blanco. De hecho, en realidad se veía ligeramente mareada.

"Bella, no puedes ser complaciente. Si quieres mantener su atención, entonces tienes que invertir en algo de vestuario _sexy_. Ropa nueva, zapatos de tacón, y ni siquiera puedo soportar el pensar en el estado de tu ropa interior."

 _No puedo pagar ropa nueva._

"Edward no necesita esas cosas."

Rose soltó un resoplido antes de recuperar su perfecta compostura.

"Todos los hombres necesitan lencería ardiente para hacer que sigan volviendo por más. De eso, estoy segura."

 _Lencería_ Sexy _._

 _Oh buen Señor._

Bella pensó en la ropa interior que Edward le había quitado hasta ahora. Solo una vez había estado a juego, y el resto de las veces, fueron sujetadores y bragas normales de simple algodón. Eran baratos, prácticos y de larga duración—una ganga en opinión de Bella.

Rose continuó compartiendo sus ideas sobre cómo mantener a los hombres felices en la recámara, y Bella nunca estuvo más feliz de ver a un médico que cuando el cirujano de Em asomó su cabeza para decir que Emmett estaba listo para su primer visitante.

Bella esperó sola porque el personal médico no quería que Emmett se sintiera abrumado. Tenía que ser entrevistado por la policía que esperaba, y habría muchas oportunidades de visitarlo en los próximos días durante su recuperación. Sus pensamientos se fueron en seguida hacia qué tan satisfecho estaba su novio con ella. Bella amaba su nueva vida sexual, pero ella no era un hombre. Tampoco tenía mucha experiencia a largo plazo con hombres y se preguntaba qué tanta razón tenía Rose.

 _¿Tal vez pueda usar mi tarjeta de crédito de emergencia?_

 _¿Qué tipo de lencería le gustaría a Edward?_

 _¿Encaje?_

 _¿Seda?_

 _Oh Dios, mátame ahora._

Para el alivio de todos, Em fue capaz de identificar a su atacante como el mismo hombre que había echado del bar varias semanas antes. La policía estaba particularmente interesada en por qué el portero lo había echado, y Emmett les había dicho que estaba actuando inapropiadamente con una clienta mucho más joven, y que no le gustó hacia dónde se veía que se dirigían las cosas. La policía no quedó precisamente satisfecha con la razón de Emmett, pero entendieron muy bien cómo los eventos podrían salirse de las manos cuando el alcohol está involucrado y lo felicitaron por su vigilancia ya que el hombre evidentemente era violento, considerando lo que había hecho recientemente.

La gran sorpresa de la noche fue que Rose también tenía información sobre el atacante de Em. Cuando Emmett describió la característica más prominente del hombre como su extraña voz áspera y femenina, Rose recordó la noche que Edward le había prohibido a Bella la entrada al bar. Esa voz escalofriante como la de Selma de _Los Simpson_ la había inquietado por unos días, y ahora parecía que ese tipo había estado acechado el bar SER para planear su ataque. Desafortunadamente, Rose no pudo recordar la marca o el modelo del vehículo.

Em le había dado a la policía su nombre, pero seguro había más de un Phillip Johnson en la ciudad. Su inusual voz y el tatuaje en su codo le dio a la policía esperanza de que lo encontrarían y arrestarían rápidamente. Emmett se preguntó si, cuando lo encontraran, también encontrarían evidencia de sus enfermizas actividades en su sótano—sangre o algo que informara a los policías que este hombre era violento.

…

En el camino de regreso a SER, Bella se detuvo a visitar a su padre. El consejo de Rose de "cómo conservar a tu hombre" había dejado a Bella sintiéndose inadecuada y deprimida. Sabía que ver a su padre a salvo, feliz y mejor de lo que lo había estado en meses le confirmaría que gastar su dinero en su atención médica era mucho más importante que zapatos y ropa interior _sexy_.

Bella sabía que Edward sentía cariño por ella—ese no era el problema. El problema era cuánto tiempo duraría ese cariño cuando todas las noches se veía tentado por hermosas mujeres _sexies_ y dispuestas, al saber que todo lo que encontraría en casa esperándolo en la cama sería simple algodón y camisetas de dibujos animados de los ochenta.

 _¿Quiere él esas cosas?_

Charlie no estaba muy conversador cuando llegó Bella. Estaba sentado en la cama, lo que era bastante temprano para él, y Bella se preguntó si hoy no había sido el mejor de los días. La enfermera de guardia le informó que había tenido una sesión bastante difícil con el psiquiatra, y se le había pedido que lo vigilara.

Bella subió sobre la colcha y abrazó a su papá. Se sentó junto a él y trató de charlar con él. Fue difícil, considerando los eventos de lo que había sido parte, y su falta de sueño de la noche anterior no estaba ayudando. El silencio de Charlie solo empeoró el sombrío estado de ánimo de Bella. Ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto para él, pero esperaba verlo más feliz para que la animara a ella.

Entrar en SER no ayudó tampoco. Cuando vio a Sam y a un nuevo portero en la puerta, recordó al pobre Emmett en el hospital, y el humor amargo y sombrío de Edward desde el apuñalamiento. Agarrando su banco y colocándose en la barra, trató de despejar sus pensamientos. No quería que su depresión se uniera a la de Edward.

 _Hola, cariño._

Algunas veces, hablarle en su cabeza tenía sus ventajas. Estaba segura que su voz transmitiría sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero la imagen en su mente estaba sonriendo y saludando con la mano a su hombre. Edward le guiñó un ojo desde la licuadora, y como siempre, estaba vez no pudo evitar sonreírse de verdad. Era tan jodidamente bien parecido, y cuando sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo, todavía le daba escalofríos por su espalda.

Determinada a hacer que su presupuesto funcionara mejor, sacó su iPhone y empezó a revisar sus gastos.

 _¿Cuánto cuesta la lencería delicada?_

 _¿Hay liquidaciones o rebajas?_

 _Voy a preguntarle a Rose._

 _Dios, no voy a comprar dónde ella compra. Necesitaría un maldito préstamo del banco._

 _No le preguntes a Rose. Pregúntale a Alice._

 _Oh Dios, eso va a ser vergonzoso._

 _Joder, probablemente ya sabe que estoy pensando esto._

 _Oh mierda, ¿sabe cada vez que decido seducirlo?_

 _¡JODER!_

Bella estaba encorvada hacia su diminuta pantalla de teléfono, de modo que no notó que Edward estaba ahí parado.

"Nena," le dijo, su voz lo más divertida que la había escuchado desde que comenzó el drama. "No te preocupes por eso. Alice es feliz cuando yo soy feliz, así que no te avergüences."

Bella sabía que en ese momento sus mejillas estaban de un vivo color rojo. Él empujó su coca de cereza a través de la barra.

"¿Y por qué el repentino interés en ir de compras, de todos modos?" Preguntó él.

Bella ni siquiera iba a mirar escaparates. Era un ligero alivio para Edward porque significaba que nunca querría que la acompañara en expediciones de compras. Las tiendas departamentales tenían demasiadas personas, y le daban dolor de cabeza. Él hacía todas sus compras en línea. El internet había sido su salvación, pero desearía que Bella tuviera la libertad financiera para comprarse cosas nuevas si las quería.

Bella se vio un poco alarmada, y en su actual estado de ánimo, era difícil controlar su mente. Una breve imagen de su amiga amante de la moda cruzó por su mente, seguida por Edward hablando con una chica a la moda en el bar, y finalmente su aburrida ropa interior.

 _¡Oh mierda!_

 _Vacío…_

Edward le frunció el ceño. "Muñeca, guarda tu teléfono. Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde, pero no quiero que te preocupes por dinero para comprar cosas para mi beneficio."

Las palabras de Edward debieron haberla hecho sentir mejor, pero en vez de eso casi la hicieron llorar. Era un fiasco como mujer, estaba segura de ello.

"Oye," le dijo, sus dedos bajo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. "Eres perfecta así como eres. Ahora, deja de pensar así."

Bella le dio una débil sonrisa y asintió.

 _Soy tan afortunada de tenerte._

"No, Muñeca." Le dijo con una sonrisa engreída. "Yo soy el afortunado."

Queriendo animarla más, señaló su sosa camiseta gris. "¿Qué piensas?"

Bella sonrió a la imagen enorme y contrastante de Shrek en su pecho. Miró más adelante en la barra para ver a Jasper usando una espantosa camiseta verde fango con Burro en el frente.

"Me encanta esa película, pero creí que planeabas desquitarte de Ja…" Se detuvo antes de decir su verdadero nombre en voz alta "… él por lo del incidente del Gatito." Le dijo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo hice. Espera a que se dé la vuelta." Edward se giró para mostrarle a Bella la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Con letras blancas en negrita decía, "Soy un Ogro" bajando por su espalda.

 _No lo eres._

"Me siento como uno, y hoy probablemente no sea la noche para hacerlo usar eso, pero Alice dijo que necesitábamos aligerar el ambiente."

Edward silbó para llamar la atención de Jasper. Después de que J agitó su mano para saludar a Bella, Edward le indicó a su colega con su dedo que se diera la vuelta. Jasper fingió una mueca pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Bella leyó las palabras "Soy un asno" antes de estallar en carcajadas. Jacob y su grupo estaban de vuelta esta noche después de que su noche anterior había sido interrumpida, y cuando vieron a Jasper mostrando su "trasero" comenzaron una nueva ronda de silbidos y bromas de traseros provocando que el usualmente confiado barman se sonrojara. Edward sabía lo mucho que disfrutaría Jake la oportunidad de hablar del trasero de Jasper y comérselo libremente con los ojos.

…

El bar había cerrado más temprano de lo normal para un domingo por la noche. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los chicos, aun así se corrió la voz de lo que le había pasado a su amable portero. Edward estaba agotado por el asalto mental de las imágenes de los clientes pensando en el violento crimen. Estaba ansioso por meterse en la cama y no salir por dos días completos, ya que era su turno para un largo fin de semana.

La policía había regresado para entrevistar otra vez a Sam y Jasper, ahora que Emmett les había dado una identificación positiva. Jasper le dijo a la policía que Edward era nuevo y no sabía nada de la noche que habían echado al pendejo. Alice había podido darles unos minutos de ventaja antes de que llegara la policía, y Bella había subido para evitar ser vista.

Cuando Edward vio a Bella en la cama, no pudo resistirse a plantarle un beso en la frente. Sentándose en el borde de la cama, dejó que sus labios rozaran suavemente su piel. En el instante que lo sintió, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Había estado preocupada por el regreso de la policía y no había podido tranquilizarse sin saber qué había pasado. Ahora que Edward estaba a salvo junto a ella, sabía que el sueño la vencería rápidamente.

Edward colocó un montón de billetes doblados en el buró del lado de ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, mirando el dinero con curiosidad.

"Mis propinas de esta noche."

Wow _, ¿todo eso por una noche?_

 _Vaya._

Edward todavía podía ver sus pensamientos ya que ella estaba metida bajo la gruesa manta. Su contacto no era el suficiente para bloquearla. Él sonrió.

"Es para ti," le explicó.

"¿Qué?" Bella se retorció para salirse de la manta y se sentó. Estaba totalmente despierta ahora. "No puedo tomarlo."

"Quiero que vayas de compras. Que vayas a complacerte."

"No."

"Por favor. Me hará feliz, y necesito algo de felicidad."

 _Eso es trampa, y lo sabes._

Bella miró el efectivo y supuso que al menos eran un par de cientos de dólares. La emoción la recorrió al pensar en despilfarrar todo ese dinero frívolamente en ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía recordar la última vez que había hecho eso.

 _Definitivamente podría conseguir algo sexy._

 _¿Pero qué?_

 _Oh Dios. Me vería como un bicho raro vestida así._

Bella tuvo una imagen de Rosalie Hale en un probador de _Victoria Secret_ , en un ajustado corsé de encaje, y unas bragas apenas visibles a juego, y unas medias hasta los muslos. Luego trató de imaginarse con el mismo vestuario y casi se desmayó del miedo.

"Nena, no quiero salir con Rose o alguna mujer vagamente parecida a ella. ¿Por qué estás pensando eso?"

"Ella dice que necesito mantener tu atención y animar un poco las cosas," admitió Bella.

Algunas veces era inútil ocultarle las cosas a él.

"Quiero estar contigo, y quiero estar contigo así como eres—con camisetas locas y todo. No me interesa la supuesta mierda _sexy_. Tú eres _sexy_ para mí."

"Pero, ¿no te gustaría?"

"Solo me gustaría si te hace sentir _sexy_. Si te hace sentir incómoda o extraña, entonces no tiene sentido porque no me dejarías que te la viera puesta de todos modos."

 _Oh, ese es un buen punto._

 _Eres más listo de lo que pareces, Masen._

"¿Ah sí, señorita Swan?" Edward preguntó, antes de lanzar un ataque cosquilloso en su torso. Él silenció sus risitas con un beso ardiente que la dejó jadeando por aire por otras razones. "Entonces, quiero que mañana gastes eso en lo que sea que quieras," le dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Oye, Labios Dulces," Bella lo llamó por detrás de él. Edward se dio la vuelta, dándole a Bella su sonrisa favorita.

"Sí, Muñeca."

"Gracias. Muchas gracias."

Edward disfrutaba viendo el entusiasmo de Bella al poder gastar por primera vez tanto dinero en ella. Se dirigió a la cocina con un calor en su pecho a prepararse un refrigerio de medianoche.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Bella fue ropa para dormir de Gonzo. A Bella le encantaban todas las cosas de Los Muppets y había visto una ajustada camiseta sin mangas color azul claro con unas bragas a juego. Le encantaba el color azul, y se veía bien contra su piel pálida. Sobre el seno derecho estaba una imagen de la cabeza de Gonzo, y una igual en la pequeñísima parte delantera de las bragas.

 _Podría comprar una de Gonzo…_

 _Vacío…_

Bella había querido sorprender a Edward, ya que había sido tan generoso como para darle el dinero, pero ahora había arruinado su oportunidad.

 _¡Vaya mierda!..._

 _Viste eso, ¿no es así?_

Edward se rio entre dientes desde la cocina. Sacó su plato del microondas y se dirigió de regreso al área de la recámara para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

"Nena, nadie puede sorprenderme. No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrado a ello," le dijo, enrollando el espagueti en su tenedor.

"¿No crees que es estúpido?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Tú eres mi pequeño Gonzo de carne y hueso. Te vas a ver muy linda con eso, sobre todo si consigues la camiseta en una talla mucho más pequeña," le dijo, levantándole las cejas.

"¿Eh?"

"Vas a tener que apretarlas para meterlas, y entonces aquí estaré para ayudarte a quitártela," le dijo sugestivamente.

"No, ¿a qué te refieres con que soy tu pequeño Gonzo de carne y hueso?"

"Me recuerdas a él."

Bella se imaginó al feo Muppet azul.

 _¿Qué demonios es él de todos modos?_

 _¿Es un pájaro? Tiene plumas…_

 _¡Oye! ¡Mi nariz no es tan grande!_

 _¿O sí?_

Edward trató de no atragantarse con la pasta. "No, cosita dulce y tontita. No luces como él. Me recuerdas a él—su interior."

Bella todavía no entendía a dónde quería llegar Edward con eso.

"Lo llaman Gonzo el Magnífico porque es un temerario. De verdad pensé que solo alguien temerario sería lo bastante valiente como para venir a verme de nuevo una vez que supiste lo que podía hacer—y lo hiciste. Volviste a mí. Ahora, que te conozco mejor, mi elección del Muppet fue la perfecta. Compartes su mismo optimismo inocente," le explicó Edward. "Algunas veces hasta me haces creer que todo estará bien. De modo que, no te preocupes de que no sea una sorpresa."

La realidad de la vida de Edward golpeó a Bella de la forma más extraña. Nunca había pensado en que siempre sabía lo que la mayoría de la gente haría.

"Entonces, nunca has tenido una sorpresa, ¿ni siquiera en tu cumpleaños?" Le preguntó.

Edward negó mientras continuaba masticando.

"Eso es muy triste. Todos los niños se merecen sorpresas para sus cumpleaños." En ese momento Bella no pudo contenerse de tocarlo. Estiró su mano y jugó con su cabello en la base de su cuello, mientras él continuaba comiendo.

"Nena, está bien. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué preocuparme que eso. Aunque, casi podría decir que es genial el saber siempre lo que viene. Mi mamá solía volverse loca comprando regalos," añadió.

Bella estaba sorprendida de escuchar que la mujer que nunca le enseñó lo que se sentía ser amado lo había mimado en su cumpleaños.

"Era su forma de compensar la manera en que nos trataba. Trataba de liberarse de su culpa," dijo Edward, sin una pizca de emoción en su voz.

"Eso es horrible. Lo siento tanto."

"No tienes por qué. Es irónico, en realidad, porque si me hubiese dado lo que quería—que me abrazara y amara, entonces le hubiese dado lo que ella quería. Si solo me hubiese tocado, no hubiera podido ver dentro de su cabeza."

"¿Nunca lo supo?"

"No. Cuando era niño me tomó mucho tiempo el descifrarlo. Una vez que lo hice, nunca se lo dije porque entonces me hubiese abrazado por las razones incorrectas."

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer preguntas ya que él estaba feliz de responderlas.

"¿Qué es lo que ves exactamente?"

"¿Contigo?"

Ella asintió, sin saber por qué se sentía aprensiva. Edward le había dejado claro lo mucho que amaba su mente, pero ella no podía entender el tener una mirilla hacia el interior de la mente de las personas.

"Eres muy especial. Es como ver una película sin el sonido. Tú representas cada pensamiento en tu mente. Es muy adictivo," le dijo, sonriendo.

"Pero… ¿puedes verme? Estoy tratando de pensar cómo pienso," le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Edward se echó a reír. "No te presiones. Y, por el amor de Dios no lo cambies. Me encanta. Realmente me calmas. Y, sí, eres la protagonista de la película de tu vida. Puedo verte, pero tu mini no te hace justicia."

"¿Mi mini?" Sonrió.

"Sí, mi mini B. No ves lo hermosa que eres realmente. Puedo decirte que amas tu cabello largo, y crees que tu trasero se ve bien con tus _jeans_ azul oscuro."

 _¡Mierda!_

Bella se sonrojó profusamente. Le encantaban sus _jeans_ azul oscuro por cómo hacían lucir su trasero. Edward se rio entre dientes al ver su vergüenza y se acercó a besarla.

"No seas tímida. La seguridad es ardiente en la mujer, y tienes razón. Se ve jodidamente _sexy_ con esos."

Bella se veía concentrada, y Edward consideró romper su conexión de manera que pudiera ver lo que estaba en su mente, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado el masaje de cabeza y cuello que le estaba dando.

"Mi objetivo es hacer que te veas todo el tiempo de la manera correcta," le dijo, asumiendo a dónde se había ido probablemente su mente.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Bueno, sé que estoy cumpliendo con mis deberes como novio cuando mini B es tan hermosa como tú lo eres en realidad. Eso solo pasa cuando te hago sentir _sexy_ ," le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Quiero que te sientas así de bien todo el tiempo. Es lo que te puedo dar."

Si Edward podía conseguir que Bella de verdad creyera lo hermosa que era, entonces aceptaría felizmente todas las cosas negativas que venían con su habilidad mental. Hace mucho tiempo que Edward había renunciado a la idea de que algún día tendría una novia real. Con real, se refería a una mujer que sabía lo que podía hacer y todavía quisiera estar con él. Bella era esa chica, y él quería darle algo a cambio por cumplirle un sueño que nunca imaginó que podría tener. La tarea de lograr que se amara más a sí misma era de él nada más, porque solo él sabía cómo se veía a sí misma. El saber eso lo hizo sentir una oleada de orgullo porque por primera vez en su vida, podría hacer un bien a alguien amado.

* * *

 **(1) Barback – El propósito de Barback es ayudar a los Bartenders de acuerdo con los procedimientos operativos estándares, establecidos.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww, ¿apoco no lo aman? Sin duda ha cometido errores, pero está tratando de pagarlos con creces. Me encantó esta última interacción de estos dos, y eso de Gonzo estuvo gracioso jajajaja Imagínese si a ustedes les dijeran que les recuerdan a Gonzo. No muy romántico jajaja, pero al menos le explicó por qué. Y, bueno, Em está fuera de peligro y ahora ya sabemos quién fue el que lo apuñaló, algunas por ahí había sospechado del violador y sí, fue él. Mi queridísima Beta me había comentado sobre ese detalle del coche al que se acercó Rose cuando echaron a Bella del bar y ya vimos que también está conectado, los había estado vigilando viendo su momento de actuar. Ahora, ¿será lo último que sabremos de él? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Qué fue lo que les gustó más de este capítulo? Espero que me lo hagan saber, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por la respuesta que le dieron al capi anterior: lagie, liduvina, johanna, PanquesitosConLeche92, YessyVL13, Lunita Black27, florecitacullen1, Rosibel, Diablillo07, Sei, Lady Grigori, Dess Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Wawis Cullen, , xelatwi, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, lizdayanna, Hanna D.L, cary, Merce, Jade HSos, Aru1313, Nnuma76, miscullensanchez, Sol.43, Adriu, becky grandchester, Marie Edwards, Manligrez, Pam Malfoy Black, Sylvana Ocast, Mary de cullen, EmmaBe, Bertlin, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, ginnicullenswan, Tsuruga Lia1412, Brenda Cullen, LicetSalvatore, danielitaavahen, Verdejade469, kitty, Srher Evans, Mony Grey, Tata XOXO, glow0718, Jazmin Li, rosy canul, Anastacia T. Crawford, injoa, tulgarita, Mafer, Ericastelo, Roxy Sanchez, y algunos anónimos. Gracias corresponder y hacerme sonreír.**_


	15. Gonzo El Magnífico

**Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es** **FoxxyJ** **, yo solo la traduzco.**

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los Muppets:**

 **2011 La película. Al fin pude ver la película más reciente de los Muppets. Fue genial y me recordó mucho al** _ **show**_ **original. Creo que también había más adultos que niños en el cine.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 – Gonzo el Magnífico**

El lunes por la mañana, Bella se prometió a sí misma conseguir una buena noche de sueño. Su plan era ir de compras después del trabajo y gastar algo del dinero ganado con el sudor de la frente de Edward, antes de regresar a su departamento a lavar ropa. Apenas si había dormido ahí desde que habían regresado, y aunque necesitaba una buena noche de descanso, no estaba ansiosa por dormir sola.

Edward había tratado de convencerla de que dormir en su casa un lunes por la noche era un total desperdicio de la noche libre de él. Era la única noche que podían comer juntos a una hora razonable.

Bella había argumentado que también era la noche que él no estaba cansado por el bar, y eso significaba que la mantendría despierta la mitad de ella, complaciendo su cuerpo hasta que los dos se desplomaran por el cansancio. Eso estaba bien para él ya que podía quedarse dormido hasta tarde, pero ella tendría que arrastrarse al trabajo y doparse con café para llegar al final del día. De modo que no cedió y se negó a verlo después del trabajo para poder dormir bien. Además, al darle a Edward una noche sin ella le permitiría pasar tiempo en el hospital con su viejo amigo. A Edward todavía no se le había permitido visitarlo, pero los policías le habían dicho a Rosalie que ese día terminarían con Emmett.

Presionando reproducir en la computadora de su trabajo, Bella se concentró en el CD de meditación que su colega le había dado. A Bella se le habían olvidado las relajantes palabras del yogui indio y quiso practicar el pensar sin que Edward lo viera. El estrés bajo el que últimamente todos habían estado dejó muy claro ese hecho. Necesitaba poder bloquearlo para protegerlo de su estrés en momentos como estos.

Como James estaba visitando otra galería, sabía que estaba a salvo por al menos una hora. Cerrando sus ojos, relajó su mente y se concentró en los colores del arcoíris—uno a la vez. A medida que cada uno de los colores llenaba su mente, ella tomó unas respiraciones relajantes a tiempo con las palabras del yogui. Se sintió en paz, y entonces, una idea la golpeó como un rayo.

 _Necesito visualizar algo más cuando pienso…_

 _Necesito mostrarle a Edward una imagen, mientras mi mente charla consigo misma._

 _Puedo engañar a mi mente para que no visualice mis pensamientos._

Sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, Bella empezó a practicar de inmediato su idea.

…

El martes por la tarde, Bella dejó temprano el trabajo con nuevos bríos y se dirigió directamente a SER. Iba a encontrar a Edward ahí, y juntos acompañarían a Carlisle a su cena mensual. Habían pasado siete meses desde que había enterrado a su encantadora Esme, y aunque se le estaba haciendo más fácil lidiar con ello, el cumpleaños de su esposa hacía que en este mes le fuera particularmente difícil la batalla para permanecer sobrio.

Al comprender lo que estaba sufriendo, Edward y Bella accedieron felizmente a acompañarlo en honor al día de su esposa. Había hecho tanto por ellos que era lo menos que podían hacer.

Edward estaba sentado del lado de los clientes en la barra cuando Bella llegó. Jasper llevaba puesta su camiseta de Pastelito y servía una cerveza a un trabajador de la construcción que había entrado por una bebida fría.

 _Mierda._

 _Cómo es que no sabía que te veías tan sexy con corbata…_

 _Oh mi…_

Edward se había vestido para la ocasión. Llevaba unos pantalones azul marino oscuro, y una camisa de vestir azul marino con una corbata gris.

 _Que me jodan…_

 _En serio… quiero que me jodas usando eso._

Bella nunca antes había pensado en Edward vestido con elegancia, y al verlo en persona quería arrástralo al piso de arriba.

 _¿Podemos ir arriba?_

Edward la miró de soslayo. Sonrió, pero no le llegó a sus ojos. "Nena, no tenemos tiempo. Me gustaría, créeme, pero Carlisle llegará pronto."

 _¿Estás bien?_

"He estado mejor," murmuró, bebiendo de su escocés, el hielo tintineando contra el cristal.

Bella estiró su mano y acarició su brazo. "Tengo que mostrarte algo. Solo será un minuto."

Edward pensó que todavía tenía planes de atacarlo y negó. Su postura emitía el hecho de que cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Bella dejó de tocarlo a propósito pero se acercó a él. "Hazme una pregunta."

Todavía de frente hacia la barra, Edward preguntó, "¿Qué compraste ayer?"

Bella comenzó la técnica de meditación que había estado practicando por las últimas treinta y seis horas. Un lienzo rojo en blanco llenó su mente.

 _Compré mi ropa interior de Gonzo._

 _También te compré un bóxer de Animal._

Edward la miró de soslayo.

 _Estaba pensando en ponerme un piercing en la lengua para que al hacerte sexo oral sea mucho más divertido._

Nada.

Bella no tenía intenciones de ponerse el _piercing_ , pero sabía que si Edward hubiera visto sus pensamientos, hubiera respondido a eso. Empezó a sonreír.

Poco a poco Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y giró todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"Joder. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz sonó ligeramente desesperada. Sus ojos miraban intensamente a los suyos, y ella se preguntó brevemente si era por miedo.

"Nena," le dijo con voz ronca. "¿Qué acabas de hacer? Todo lo que podía ver era rojo."

Bella sabía que tenían que hablar sobre esto, y el bar no era el lugar para ello. Pensando nuevamente de forma normal, se comunicó con él.

 _Funcionó, ¿no es así?_

 _¡No pudiste ver!_

Él asintió, pero ahora se veía realmente asustado, se estaba poniendo de un desagradable tono de verde, y verlo angustiado hizo que por un momento Bella se sintiera mal por su descubrimiento.

 _Tenemos que ir a arriba por un momento._

Sin lugar a dudas el miedo se había apoderado de Edward. Asintiendo despacio, se bebió lo que quedaba de su _whisky_. Ahora se veía como un niño aterrorizado, haciendo que Bella entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos al conducirlo detrás de la barra y por las escaleras.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Edward la atrajo hacia él, deteniéndolos justo en la entrada.

"¿Qué demonios hiciste?" Le preguntó en pánico, su voz más fuerte de lo habitual.

"Cálmate. Está bien."

"No, no está bien. Te necesito. No puedes dejarme fuera. Bella, por favor."

Bella estaba impactada por la reacción de Edward a su descubrimiento. Hace solo unas semanas, los dos habían estado practicando juntos, y entonces Edward parecía estar de acuerdo con que ella aprendiera a bloquearlo. Bella comprendió que con su vívida mente, él no creyó que realmente fuera capaz de dejarlo fuera.

"No voy a bloquearte siempre. Es solo que hay ocasiones en que necesito mi privacidad," le dijo, frotando con sus manos sus brazos cubiertos por las mangas para calmarlo.

"Pero, no me importa."

"Edward, no tienes que verme pensando en tampones y cólicos, ¿o sí?"

"Pero…"

"No, Edward. No está bien. Ya lo hablamos." Bella se estaba alterando al ver lo aterrorizado que se había puesto Edward. La expresión de agonía en su rostro le hizo sentir náuseas. Por primera vez ahora ella se sentía como el villano.

"Sé que no está bien," le dijo él, cerrando sus ojos. "Sé que lo que hago está mal, pero te necesito, Bella. Esto se siente como el principio del fin."

"¿Qué?" Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se preguntó qué, por todos los cielos, le había sucedido a él desde que lo dejó la mañana anterior para ir a trabajar. Algunas veces, estar mucho tiempo a solas le daba a Edward mucho tiempo para pensar, y él siempre pensaba lo peor. Ella esperaba que su visita a Emmett hubiese salido bien pero le preocupaba que tal vez no hubiese sido así. Tirando de él hacia el sofá, hizo que se sentara junto a ella.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando? No voy a dejarte, y, ¡por el amor de Dios! No hay nada _malo_ contigo. Me estás malinterpretando," le dijo, suplicándole con los ojos que le creyera.

Bella no había planeado esto, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo. Ya que seguía sosteniendo su mano, sabía que él no podía ver lo que estaba pensando o simplemente qué tan en serio veía esto.

"Edward Masen, te amo. Y, no solo te amo, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Amo cada parte de ti, y tu increíble mente te hace quién eres, y no cambiaría ni una sola cosa de ti si tuviera la oportunidad."

Edward se le quedó mirando perplejo, parpadeando por la conmoción. Literalmente, no lo había visto venir y no estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellas.

Bella sonrió, agradecida de que el miedo hubiera dejado sus ojos. "Tontito, estás atrapado conmigo tanto tiempo como me aceptes."

La sonrisa más impresionante y hermosa iluminó lentamente su rostro. "¿Me amas?" Preguntó, pero Bella se dio cuenta que no lo podía creer y necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón."

Edward tocó la mejilla de Bella y la besó con mucha delicadeza. Era como si pensara que podría romperse y esfumarse. Como muchos de sus besos, Bella sintió que se corazón se detenía y luego comenzaba a latir de nuevo solo por el hombre bajo sus labios. Deseando que Edward entendiera lo mucho que sentía por él, profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua contra la de él. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato cuando su conexión desencadenó su deseo.

Edward gimió y la acercó más, pero era difícil acercarse lo suficiente al estar sentados en el sofá con ella en su traje sastre.

"Oh, Dios, Bella," le dijo, tomando una respiración. " _Te_ amo tanto. Nunca pensé que viviría para escuchar que me dijeran esas palabras."

Bella lo silenció de nuevo con su boca. Escucharlo decir esas dos grandes palabras en respuesta provocó que lo deseara aún más. Levantando su falda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, envolviéndolo en su abrazo mientras continuaban besándose. Bella podía sentir a Edward endurecerse entre sus piernas, y no deseaba nada más que consumar su declaración, pero la realidad no lo permitiría.

Agarrando un puñado de su cabello, apartó su boca de ella cuando Edward empezó a bajar por su garganta. Bella sabía hacia dónde se dirigía eso.

"Edward," le dijo. "No tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas?"

Edward la miró, con el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios. Todo vestigio de su miedo e inseguridad se habían ido, siendo remplazados con asombro y adoración.

"¿De verdad lo dices en serio?" Le susurró otra vez.

"De verdad," le confirmó.

La pareja se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándose a los ojos. Bella sentía como si Edward estuviese mirando su alma y encontraba sorprendente que lo hiciera mientras la tocaba. Por lo general solo sentía eso cuando él estaba dentro de su mente.

"Te lo juro, nadie te amará y cuidará de ti tanto como yo. Lo juro," le prometió. "Esa primera noche que viniste a SER, tomé un gran riesgo al revelarte lo que podía hacer. Más tarde, estuve muy molesto conmigo mismo por poner en peligro a Alice, pero ahora… tú… estás aquí… conmigo… siempre estaré agradecido por esa loca y entretenida mente tuya que me convenció de tomar ese riesgo. Te encontré, y nunca te dejaré ir."

"Edward, no voy a dejarte," le reafirmó. "Solo quiero ser capaz de pensar en algunas cosas y no preocuparte. Odio que mi estrés se transfiera a ti. Odio eso. Esa es la única razón por la que lo hago. Te lo juro."

El ceño fruncido apareció de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿todavía me dejarás entrar?"

"Por supuesto, me encanta que entres a mi mente. Sinceramente, no puedo decirte el don tan precioso que es. Solo lo haría para protegerte."

Edward no parecía convencido.

"Amo tu mente, Bella," le susurró, su voz gruesa por la emoción. "Me calma. Me sana. Ahora me volvería loco sin ella. Tú me das serenidad."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tus pensamientos son tan vibrantes y poderosos que anulan las imágenes más pequeñas y borrosas. Me devolviste la cordura. No puedo decirte cuánto han mejorado mis noches en el trabajo desde que has estado sentada en el extremo de la barra, con tus hermosos pensamientos," admitió él.

"No tenía idea," dijo Bella, verdaderamente sorprendida. Pensó que a Edward solo le gustaba su _show_ porno categoría X.

"Yo… um…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella.

"Me siento mal… y yo…" Edward no podía mirarla.

"¿Mal? Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?" Se echó hacia atrás sobre su regazo, sin querer presionar su estómago si no se estaba sintiendo bien.

"No, vuelve." Sus dedos sujetaron sus caderas al acercarla otra vez. "Estoy muy nervioso por esta noche," explicó. "Lo único que conseguirá que resista eres tú, y el ver que puedes bloquearme hace que me cague del miedo. Te necesito esta noche, por favor."

"Cariño, te juro que no te bloquearé," le dijo, dejando un beso en sus labios al comprender sus nervios.

Bella había estado emocionada que por primera vez ella y Edward saldrían juntos a cenar. Su situación los había llevado a pasar por alto las acostumbradas primeras citas para llegar a conocerse, y Bella estaba emocionada de salir en público con un hombre tan _sexy_ a su lado.

Una vez más, no había comprendido lo que esta noche le reservaba a Edward en realidad. Cuando Bella lo miró, notó que la incertidumbre había vuelto a sus ojos.

"¿Solo estás preocupado porque te bloquee?"

"No exactamente."

"Oye, mira… escucha. Si no quieres que te bloquee, entonces tú tampoco puedes bloquearme. Tienes que decirme lo que está pasando aquí," le dijo, dando unos golpecitos a su sien con su dedo.

Edward sonrió un poco. Su chica no le iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

"Me preocupa… bueno… nosotros. Es la primera vez que me verás afuera, y no quiero decepcionarte. En el hospital con Charlie es diferente."

"Oh, Edward. Todo lo que me importa eres tú. Si el restaurante es demasiado, entonces nos iremos."

"Carlisle se va a dar cuenta que algo está pasando."

"¿Y? Solo va a hacer conjeturas, y de todos los médicos que conozco, apostaría mi vida a que puedes confiar en él."

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Cariño, te ayudaré con esto," le dijo, levantándose de su regazo.

"La parte difícil va a ser el no tocarte en toda la noche."

 _Dímelo a mí._

 _Me he vuelto adicta a esos dedos…_

 _Sobre mí…_

 _Dentro de mí…_

"¡Bella!"

…

La tranquila cena para tres que Carlisle, Edward y Bella habían esperado se convirtió en un caótico evento para veintiséis—veintiséis de los amigos y colegas de Carlisle y Esme. Armand—el _maître_ en Le Bernardin—adoraba a Esme. Cada año, organizaba con el _chef_ un plato especial de cumpleaños, solo para Esme Cullen. Este año, odiaba la idea de no celebrar su cumpleaños, y sabía que sería un momento particularmente difícil para Carlisle, así que organizó en secreto una reunión en su memoria. A través de los años, Esme había celebrado varias funciones benéficas en el restaurante, lo que le dio a Armand contactos para hacer esta noche posible.

Carlisle palideció considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Armand cuando entraron al restaurante, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Esta no era realmente la forma en que quería pasar la noche e insistió en que Edward y Bella se sentaran directamente junto a él.

Cuando Edward entró a la zona del comedor detrás de Bella y Carlisle, había sido atacado por una oleada de traumática pena. Si fuera posible para la gente ordinaria ver lo que otros piensan, entonces se vería como si veintiséis rayos lo golpearan simultáneamente.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban recordando a la encantadora mujer con tristeza en sus corazones y entonces sintieron lástima por el pobre viudo que dejó. El primer instinto de Edward fue estirar su mano y agarrar la de Bella por apoyo. En el instante en que lo hizo, fue como si alguien hubiese bajado la intensidad de las luces y el contraste de color aumentó dentro de su mente. Las imágenes mentales que se veían opacadas por los cegadores pensamientos de Bella, de repente se hicieron notar para él. La soltó con la misma rapidez, sobresaltándose por el impacto de la oleada de pensamientos dirigidos hacia Carlisle. Las imágenes visuales de cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Esme lo golpearon con fuerza cuando casi toda mente en la habitación lo recordó.

Bella puso su cara de póker, de pie entre los dos hombres, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Quería agarrar a Edward y a Carlisle y sacarlos de ahí. Hubiesen tenido una mejor noche sin el alboroto, pero eso no era posible. Mirando a Edward, vio el dolor que estaba experimentando en el marcado surco de sus cejas y sus ojos suplicantes.

Bella recorrió el mar de rostros de pie mirándolos a los tres y de pronto notó las lágrimas y las expresiones de tristeza.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Te están ahogando en su pena._

Edward asintió ligeramente, tragando saliva. Pareciera que fuera a llorar, eso o vomitar.

Bella imaginó una extensa playa dorada con agua cristalina lamiendo la arena mientras Edward y ella caminaban de la mano por la orilla. Imaginó la fresca sensación del agua fría en su piel caliente por el sol a medida que una ola subía hasta sus rodillas, tomándolos desprevenidos. Carlisle empezó a hacer las presentaciones, y Bella solo asintió y les dio un cortés hola al concentrase en mantener la imagen para Edward. Carlisle pudo haberle presentado a Santa Claus y al Conejo de Pascua, y no lo hubiese notado.

Mirando hacia Edward cuando pensó en salpicar el agua fresca en su bronceado pecho desnudo, vio que su frente se relajaba, y tomaba una respiración profunda. Estaba funcionando.

Bella había pasado las últimas dos semanas aprendiendo a bloquear a Edward. En realidad, debió haber practicado cómo enviar imágenes a Edward mientras mantenía conversaciones mundanas con desconocidos. Esa habilidad hubiera sido mucho más útil, y considerando que estaba planeando permanecer cerca de Edward Masen, era algo en lo que tendría que enfocarse en el futuro para protegerlo.

Se preguntó cómo lidiaba con todas esas mentes en el bar todas las noches, pero en el momento que pensó eso, su imagen se esfumó. Tenía que concentrase.

Hicieron pasar a la pareja al restaurante, mientras Carlisle hacía sus rondas, saludando gente y agradeciéndoles por su apoyo inesperado.

Edward y Bella encontraron sus asientos y se sentaron solos por un minuto en la enorme mesa.

"El bar es diferente," le dijo él, el estrés evidente en su voz. "Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que piensa en sexo y emborracharse. Además, las reglas son una verdadera ayuda. Las camisetas siempre le dan a la gente una perspectiva positiva."

Bella iba a tomar su mano pero se detuvo antes de hacer contacto.

"Esto es particularmente difícil porque todos están muy tristes. Una vez que salga la comida, será más fácil." Edward tomó la mano de Bella y besó cada uno de sus nudillos. "No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría estar en esa playa contigo en este momento."

Bella sonrió, feliz de poder ayudarlo. Estaba empezando a verse un poco mejor. "Lo superaremos."

"Siento hacerte esto. Lamento que estés preocupada por mí." Edward dejó caer sus hombros. Se sentía avergonzado de que su novia estuviera preocupada por su cordura, en lugar de disfrutar de una buena cena en un restaurante elegante.

"Shh, no seas tontito, y no hay nada de qué lamentarse."

Bella soltó su mano, y los dos regresaron a la playa desierta, riendo y besándose en el sol, relajados y despreocupados. Bella esperaba que la diversión en el sol fuera suficiente para sacar a Edward de su repentina melancolía provocada por los otros invitados. El ambiente era definitivamente triste y sombrío en la habitación, y Bella sabía que le afectaría profundamente. Considerando esto, no le sorprendió realmente lo que dijo a continuación.

"Bella, ¿por qué me aceptaste de vuelta? Te dije algunas cosas que eran imperdonables, sin mencionar lo que hice. ¿Por qué?"

 _Por todos los cielos, ¿a qué viene esto?_

 _Edward, ¿por qué estás pensando en eso?_

A Edward definitivamente le estaba afectando el ambiente en la habitación. Bella podía notar que temía su respuesta y no estaba seguro si preguntándole le haría darse cuenta que era una tonta por aceptarlo de nuevo.

"Porque solo hay un Edward Masen, y tú me haces sentir más como Bella Swan cuando estoy contigo de lo que nunca antes me había sentido. Además, nunca supe lo que se sentía ser tan amada por lo que la idea de no estar contigo rompe mi corazón. Te amo, y entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste."

"Joder, soy el hijo de puta más afortunado en el mundo," le dijo, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que dirías esas palabras," le dijo, sonriéndole a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Edward solo negó—todavía asombrado de la chica que había capturado su corazón y liberado su mente—antes de inclinarse y darle una de sus cosas favoritas—un beso tan apasionado que dejó su piel ardiendo por más.

Una hora más tarde, un agotado Carlisle al fin se les unió. "Mis más sinceras disculpas a ustedes," les dijo lo bastante fuerte para que solo ellos escucharan. "En realidad, solo quería una cena tranquila con ustedes dos, y luego ahogarme de borracho con la ayuda de Edward."

Edward cogió su _whisky_ y se inclinó sobre Bella para chocar su vaso con el de Carlisle.

"Tendré que dejarlo para después."

"Es una cita."

A medida que el restaurante cobraba vida con un ejército de camareros entregando el primer platillo, dos mujeres de mediana edad se unieron a la mesa. Fueron presentadas como Tanya e Irina, y a Bella no le gustaron las miradas hambrientas que las dos le dirigieron a Edward. Quería entrelazar sus dedos y descansar sus manos unidas sobre la mesa como una clara demostración de que el guapo hombre junto a ella estaba fuera del mercado, pero en vez de eso, se concentró de nuevo en la escena costera.

Edward captó un destello de sus celos, y en medio del caos del restaurante, le causó gracia. También hizo que su polla se removiera. Una Bella celosa marcando su territorio—marcándolo en público—era malditamente caliente. Agradecido por esta hermosa criatura que lo ayudaba a sobrevivir esta noche con sueños vacacionales que esperaba experimentar algún día, se acercó a ella y le dio otro beso ardiente, pero esta vez en su cuello. No era un comportamiento del todo apropiado al estar sentados a la mesa, pero había captado un fragmento de los pensamientos de Irina.

Era una pensadora visual, aunque en blanco y negro, y estaba tratando de calcular un periodo de tiempo aceptable para insinuársele al afligido viudo. A continuación se preguntó si el _sexy_ semental frente a ella podría llenar el vacío, hasta que pudiera ir tras el acaudalado doctor. Edward encontró eso bastante inapropiado considerando que la cena era en memoria de la esposa de dicho viudo.

No podía ver a Tanya para nada y estaba agradecido, considerando la sensual mirada que le estaba dando. Era por eso que se sintió justificado a provocar que Bella se sonrojara por sus persistentes e impacientes labios.

 _Gracias._

 _Necesitaba eso._

"Lo sé," le dijo al oído antes de enderezarse en su asiento y centrarse de nuevo en el artístico plato de comida frente a él.

El que Edward probara su piel mientras estaban sentados a la mesa envió la mente de Bella hacia el sur. No pudo contenerse porque su boca le hacía cosas que simplemente no podía controlar. Ese chico sabía besar.

 _Desearía que me comieras a mí en vez de a ese filete de salmón._

El subsiguiente ataque de tos de Edward mientras se atragantaba con un bocado de salmón puso toda la mesa en alerta. Al parecer había inhalado un gran pedazo de pescado y estaba jadeando por aire entre tosidos, sorbos de agua y golpes a su pecho.

Bella mordió su labio y lucía convenientemente avergonzada mientras todos le preguntaban al pobre hombre si estaba bien—todos al mismo tiempo.

 _Estás tosiendo y apenas puedes respirar, ¿y aun así te hacen preguntas?_

 _La gente es verdaderamente estúpida._

Edward la miró al mismo tiempo que tosía un par de veces más, luchando por respirar. El preocupado camarero ahora se había sumado a comprobar su bienestar y ver si había algún problema con la comida.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se reanudó la conversación en la cena, Edward le dio a Bella en broma una mirada molesta.

 _Lo siento._

 _Pero, me alegra saber que todavía puedo hacer que te ahogues._

Edward sacudió muy ligeramente su cabeza, expresando que pensaba que era demasiado atrevida para su propio bien, pero tenía la esperanza de que regresaría a la idea de la "cena" en lugar de la playa. O tal vez un "una botana en la playa".

Parte de lo que hacía a Carlisle un cirujano excepcional era lo observador que era. Notaba hasta las cosas más pequeñas, y eso ya había salvado más de una vida de sus pacientes. Al ver el amor joven develarse junto a él era prácticamente lo único que lo animaba últimamente. Edward y Bella enamorándose le recordaba mucho sus días cortejando a Esme. El amor era un milagro espectacular para contemplar.

Al observarlos durante la cena, tuvo la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo de algo. La pareja parecía ser capaz de comunicarse con solo intensas miradas, contacto visual y la ocasional palabra de Edward. Le asombraba lo intenso que se había vuelto su vínculo.

Durante su segundo platillo, empezó a preocuparse por el joven _barman_. A Carlisle siempre le había agradado Edward—como había aprendido recientemente que era su nombre—porque Edward había convencido a su compañero en el bar de permitir que Carlisle continuara bebiendo mucho después que otros establecimientos.

En los primeros días después de la muerte de Esme, la única forma en que Carlisle sobrevivía era al ahogar su tristeza en _whisky_ de malta hasta que no podía sentir nada—o caminar, si vamos al caso. La mayoría de los bares no lo permitían, pero ya que no estaba operando y siquiera trabajando en ese entonces, y tenía su propio chofer, Carlisle estuvo agradecido con el personal de SER por permitirle simplemente ser.

Las reglas había sido exactamente lo que afligido viudo necesitaba. Cada vez que visitó el bar hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar sus preocupaciones en la puerta. El resto del tiempo, el fantasma de Esme lo acompañaba a todas partes, pero cuando estaba en SER, también intentaba dejarla en la puerta. Le daba un par de horas de alivio y le permitía respirar de nuevo.

Los chicos habían sido muy comprensivos y pacientes. Siempre fueron rápidos para llenar su vaso y conversar de nada en particular. En SER, no había decepcionado a nadie—en particular a sus preocupados colegas, que pensaban que el jefe de cirugía estaba perdiendo su grandeza. Carlisle no estaba perdiendo su grandeza. Solo había perdido la otra parte de su alma, y los chicos le dieron el tiempo para sanar la herida, de la única forma que conocía.

Notó que Edward había estado tenso, nervioso y casi ligeramente asustado durante toda la noche. Al principio, lo atribuyó a que posiblemente se sentía fuera de lugar en un restaurante como Le Bernardin, pero entre más lo observaba, más quería hacerle una revisión médica. Se sorprendió al creer que Edward pudiera sufrir de ataques de ansiedad, pero su actual estado de angustia lo señalaba así.

Edward tenía fuertemente agarrados el cuchillo y el tenedor. Sus expresiones faciales cambiaban rápidamente de sorpresa, a preocupación, a un poco de enojo e incluso miedo, o eso pensaba el doctor. Edward tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, que parecía estar empeorando conforme avanzaba la comida. Varias veces, pareció tener problemas para tragar su comida, y se centraba constantemente en Bella a su lado. Ella conversaba cortésmente con los que estaban a su alrededor, pero su atención nunca estaba lejos del hombre junto a ella. Le daba sonrisas sugestivas y parecía estar checándolo constantemente.

De pronto, Edward sujetó el borde de la mesa, y cuando le frunció el ceño a Bella, confirmó la teoría del doctor. Carlisle estaba seguro que Edward tenía problemas de ansiedad y se preguntaba cómo podría abordar el tema para conseguirle ayuda. La ansiedad era un desorden manejable, y considerando lo mucho que el joven había ayudado a Carlisle a sanar, también parecía lo correcto el facilitar su vida.

Edward se contoneó y se removió en su asiento mientras el camarero retiraba su plato vacío. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber terminado su comida, considerando la dulce tortura a la que su novia lo estaba sometiendo. La mente de Bella estaba en la recámara, y Edward tenía que sentarse en público, tratando de comer mientras ella le daba una erección tan grande que sudaba ante la idea de tener que levantarse y dejar la cubierta protectora de la mesa.

Todavía le admiraba que una chica tan dulce tuviera una mente tan pecaminosa. Para todos alrededor, ella parecía tener una inocencia angelical, pero él podía ver dónde estaba su mente—su diablilla sexual estaba en su apogeo. Si Edward hubiese sabido lo mucho que su corbata y camisa la excitaban, los hubiera usado hace meses cuando trataba de tentarla para que lo besara.

Edward no podía esperar a llegar a casa para dejar que realizara su fantasía realmente. En su mente, Bella lo tenía desnudo y atado a su cama con su corbata. Edward había atado a unas cuantas chicas cuando era más joven, pero nunca lo habían atado a él. La idea lo excitaba, lo que empeoraba la incómoda situación en sus pantalones. Era la tortura más deliciosa y había aliviado su estrés por el concurrido restaurante. Ninguna otra imagen podría acercarse a la mente de Edward con la película porno de Bella en reproducción continua.

Edward hizo a un lado su postre sin tocar. Sus abdominales estaban hechos nudos por su constante estado de excitación. Jugando sucio, Bella se imaginó embarrándose el pegajoso pudin de bayas sobre sus senos desnudos, a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Edward, mientras él seguía atado a la cama.

Edward gimió audiblemente y cerró sus ojos. Ahora no sabía si comerse el postre o no. Carlisle se inclinó frente a Bella.

"Hijo, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Oh, él está bien, Carlisle," le respondió Bella por él, sosteniendo una cucharada del decadente postre en los labios de Edward. La mirada que ella le dio a Edward lo desafiaba a tratar de resistirse.

Edward sabía cuándo lo habían derrotado. Abrió la boca y aceptó el dulce bocado. Cuando Edward deslizó la cuchara en su boca, Bella cambió la imagen mental para hacer que al mismo tiempo comiera el cremoso postre de su pezón derecho. Estaba mezclando la realidad con su _show_ mental y sabía que eso le afectaría. Tenía razón.

En respuesta, Edward se aseguró de hacer una escena de lamer la cuchara hasta dejarla limpia, al saber muy bien cómo reaccionaba su chica a sus labios húmedos. Edward decidió, que los dos podían jugar sucio.

Bella cruzó sus piernas, tratando de darse la fricción que deseaba allá abajo. Su movimiento no pasó desapercibido.

Carlisle se acomodó en su silla y los observó más. Su vínculo era como ningún otro. Algo estaba pasando, pero tal vez no era ansiedad.

Bella iba a tomar otra cucharada de postre. Edward agarró su muñeca y se comió su porción sin demora pero soltó su mano como si lo hubiera quemado. Mientras seguía cerca de ella, le dijo, "Será mejor que tengas cuidado, hermosa, o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche."

La mirada que acompañaba sus palabras le dio el verdadero mensaje.

 _¿No estás en condiciones de levantarte, eh, Masen?_

Bella visualizó en seguida los sorprendidos jadeos de horror cuando Edward se levantara, exhibiendo orgullosamente la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones a los demás comensales, pero en su mente, el bulto en sus pantalones era de más de medio metro de largo y sobresalía como una varita mágica.

Una vez más, tomado por sorpresa por su descarada mente, Edward roció el agua que había estado tomando sobre le mesa, provocando una segunda escena. Bella ocultó su risita detrás de su mano, mientras él se disculpaba profusamente con los atónitos amigos de Carlisle y limpiaba el desastre con su almidonada servilleta de lino.

Edward agarró la mano de Bella y la sostuvo con firmeza. Necesitaba un descanso, o su imagen mental se volvería una realidad. Bella se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Su rostro estaba divertido y vivo por la emoción. A Edward le encantaba que fuera él y su "don" los que la hicieran tan feliz. Por primera vez desde que hizo trampa en los exámenes del instituto, pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era tan malo ser él. Con Isabella a su lado, tal vez podría simplemente ser él mismo.

…

Bella usó todo el autocontrol que poseía para alejarse de la cama. Edward estaba completamente desnudo y tendido sobre ella. Bella había usado su corbata gris para asegurar sus dos muñecas, antes de atarlas a la cabecera. Edward se veía absolutamente glorioso, y su erección estaba finalmente libre para erguirse totalmente.

 _Caray, me quiero sentar en eso._

"Joder, sí."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Bella se dio la vuelta y atravesó la sala de camino hacia el baño. Todavía estaba completamente vestida en su traje de trabajo y quería cambiarse para provocarlo totalmente.

Concentrándose en un tono claro de amarillo limón, Bella se cambió en su conjunto de Gonzo. Como Edward le sugirió, compró la camiseta a juego una talla más pequeña. Las apretó para meterlas y admitió que sí, se veía ardiente por la forma en que abrazaba su pecho. La diminuta cara de Gonzo descansaba sobre su corazón. Las bragas a juego se pegaban muy bien a su trasero, y para variar, Bella se sintió realmente _sexy_.

Bella despejó su mente del color para bloquear.

 _¿Listo, Masen?_

"Desde la entrada, nena," le respondió a través de la puerta cerrada.

Sonriendo, caminó descalza hacia la cama —sus dedos color cereza centellando con la luz. El dinero de Edward le había permitido a Bella pequeños lujos que hace mucho había olvidado—sus brillantes dedos también contribuían a su seguridad.

Levantando la vista desde sus pies, Bella vio los ojos de Edward recorrer su cuerpo.

"Gonzo, ven aquí."

 _No creo que estés en posición de hacer demandas._

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por la encantadora sorpresa, y tragó saliva.

 _Abre tus piernas._

Él lo hizo.

Bella subió y se sentó entre sus rodillas con sus piernas dobladas hacia atrás. Se aseguró de no tocarlo. El ver a Edward esperando a que tomara el control aumentó la humedad entre sus piernas.

 _Joder, te deseo._

"Soy tuyo."

 _Quiero probarte._

"Oh, cielos," gimió él, sus brazos tirando de sus ataduras.

Bella cerró los ojos y comenzó la mamada de sus sueños más salvajes.

Bella nunca había conseguido dominar el arte de llevarlo a lo más profundo de su garganta. Nunca pudo relajar lo suficiente su garganta y mandíbula como para no querer vomitar. En la universidad, como parte de una iniciación para los de primer año, Bella había visto una película porno que había estado grabada en su mente desde entonces. La protagonista de cabello negro había conseguido tragar la polla más grande que Bella había visto en su vida. El protagonista masculino lo tenía como un toro, y su coestrella ni siquiera parpadeó cuando lo rodeo por completo con su boca.

Bella se imaginó igual de talentosa, y que la polla de Edward estaba en ese momento en su garganta, en lo más profundo de su boca. Visualizó la escena exacta que la mujer había interpretado en el video. Murmuró, enviando estremecedoras vibraciones desde la polla de Edward hasta los electrificados nervios de su columna. Tragó y chupó, incrementando la fricción al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba aún más profundo, pero todavía en su cabeza.

Edward estaba casi ciego por el placer. Aun cuando los labios de Bella estaban a un metro de su polla, habría jurado que ella de verdad estaba haciendo su magia, a ese grado era la intensidad de su visualización. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por la necesidad, sus músculos y tendones sobresalían cuando forcejeaba contra su corbata.

"Oh, mierda, nena. Oh sí," la alentó.

En la visión, la cabeza de Bella subía y bajaba por su longitud, tomándolo completo antes de volver a sacarlo. Estaba arremolinando su lengua en torno a su cabeza y de vez en cuando lo rozaba ligeramente con sus dientes.

Bella abrió los ojos, todavía dándole placer en su mente, y fue recibida con la expresión más salvaje de deseo que jamás haya visto. Deslizando su mano dentro de sus bragas de Gonzo, estimuló de verdad su húmeda carne.

"¡Joder!" Exclamó él cuando sus ojos siguieron los dedos de ella. Bella se aseguró de añadir la estimulación con sus dedos a la mini B que estaba inclinada sobre su polla. Una vez más Bella estaba difuminando los límites entre la fantasía y la realidad, porque había visto lo bien que había funcionado al probar el postre en el restaurante.

"Oh, Jesús," blasfemó Edward. "Vas a hacer que exploté."

El escuchar las palabras de Edward la alentó. Hacerlo perder el control sin tocarlo era su objetivo.

Bella agarró su camiseta y se la quitó—sus senos libres expuestos para Edward. Regresó su mano donde estaba y ajustó la imagen mental como correspondía.

Bella no había planeado correrse, pero la visualización doble la estaba excitando tanto que decidió no contenerse. Edward podía ver a la verdadera Bella temblando y retorciéndose a medida que la tensión se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

"Hazlo, nena," la motivó.

Abriendo más sus rodillas, Bella introdujo más profundo sus dedos y gimió por la sensación. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en seguir devorando a Edward en su cabeza, y su erección se sacudió en reacción a sus pensamientos. Los dos estaban cerca.

"Por favor, nena…" Edward gimió. "Por favor, tócame."

Bella cogió sus bolas con su mano libre—en su fantasía.

"No, de verdad," le suplicó. "Por favor."

La desesperación en su voz, combinada con la visión de cada músculo de su cuerpo luchando contra su eminente liberación, la llevó a la cima.

"Oh, Ed… Edward, cariño…" Murmuró, sintiendo la ola de euforia avanzar por su cuerpo.

"Dios, me encanta verte correr, pero por favor, estoy muy cerca. Por favor," le suplicó otra vez.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba rígido. Los músculos de sus muslos estaban tirantes y tensos, sus abdominales sobresalían con tanta claridad que podía contarlos, mientras que sus bíceps podían verse saltar de sus brazos cuando tiraba para liberarse, al demorar su orgasmo hasta que sintió el de ella con su cuerpo _y_ su mente.

Bella imaginó a Edward perdiendo el control y simultáneamente lo tomó en su boca—de verdad. En el segundo que sus labios envolvieron su polla, y succionó con fuerza, Edward explotó en su garganta, rugiendo obscenidades y su nombre a todo pulmón.

Bella disminuyó la presión sobre él al mismo tiempo que subía y bajaba por su tembloroso miembro, antes de incorporarse—de lejos, la mujer más orgullosa de Nueva York.

Edward se derrumbó en la almohada, respirado pesadamente. "Eso…" Jadeó "fue… la mierda más caliente… que he experimentado en mi vida."

"No estaba segura de poder hacerlo."

Todavía mirando hacia el techo porque los músculos de su cuello y espalda se acercaban a la misma consistencia de la gelatina, juró, "Mierda, si eso es lo que te motiva a hacer la nueva ropa interior, entonces de ahora en adelante, nunca volverás a usar el mismo conjunto dos veces."

Bella soltó una risita.

"Hablo en serio. Voy a comprar todo el maldito cargamento."

Edward la miró con una mezcla de lujuria, asombro y puro deseo.

"Será mejor que te prepares, jovencita," le dijo, su voz todavía ronca. "Desátame."

Bella miró su carne blanda con una sonrisa. "Creo que tengo mucho tiempo," le dijo, orgullosa por lo agotado que estaba por ella.

"Calculo unos tres minutos y luego tu coño será mío," gruñó, todavía tirando de la atadura de su muñeca.

Bella miró de nuevo su polla y le levantó una ceja con incredulidad. "Parece que está noche hemos terminado," le dijo en broma.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y trató de no reírse. Ya podía sentir que su polla volvía a la vida porque realmente la deseaba. Bella lo liberó de sus demonios mentales y por ello, la amaría por siempre.

"Desátame," ordenó. "La noche aún es joven, Muñeca, y apenas me estoy calentando."

* * *

 _ **Queda claro que, como explicó Edward en el capi pasado, a Bella le quedó bien el papel de Gonzo. Atrevida la muchacha jajaja Y sin duda es lo que Edward necesitaba para recuperar la cordura. De todo un poco en este capítulo y por lo que vimos, Carlisle ya está sospechando. ¿Será que Edward tenga la confianza suficiente para contarle de su don a Carlisle? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta traducción, gracias también por sus reviews que siempre alegran mis días. Me encanta leer que disfrutan de la historia y sus teorías respecto a ella, pero si me escriben con tan solo un gracias, no duden que se los agradeceré y disfrutaré de leerlo :) Gracias a quienes lo hicieron en el capi pasado: lagie, paosierra, SummerLove20, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Roxy Sanchez, becky grandchester, soledadcullen, Prisgpe, Gabriela Cullen, Laura Katherine, Hanna D.L, Cathaysa, Maryfer VC, Carolina YDM, Brenda Cullen, Dess Cullen, Antonia, tulgarita, YessyVL13, PEYCI CULLEN, Injoa, , ginnicullenswan, glow0718, freedom2604, larosaderosas, Adriu, danielitaavahen, Ericastelo, Jade HSos, Nnuma 76, Shikara65, Sully YM, Bertlin, rosy canul, Mony Grey, Tata XOXO, JeniZuluCullenM, xelatwi, Jazmin Li, Rosibel, Yoliki, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, blankitapia y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Equipo Labios Dulces

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 – Equipo Labios Dulces**

El miércoles por la noche, Bella llegó al bar SER más tarde de lo acostumbrado, ya que había pasado varias horas en 'la casa' con Charlie. Las sesiones de terapia de su padre se estaban haciendo cada vez más intensas porque se quedaba más tiempo en el presente. Eso significaba que los psiquiatras estaban empezando a abordar algunas de las razones primordiales que llevaron a desarrollar su trastorno de personalidad en primer lugar.

Como resultado, algunas tardes, Bella encontraba que tenía que quedarse con su papá más tiempo del acostumbrado para apoyarlo durante este duro periodo. A menudo él tenía preguntas para ella de las que necesitaba desesperadamente la respuesta, sobre todo al sentirse responsable de la muerte de su madre. Charlie le preguntaba qué recordaba del tiempo antes del ataque al corazón de Renee y varias semanas después.

Bella sentía que estaba poniendo a prueba su propia realidad, tratando de determinar si los médicos estaban en lo correcto cuando repetidamente le decían que no había sido su culpa.

Por lo general, Bella estaba física y mentalmente agotada después de esas visitas, que fue el porqué llegó a ocupar una cabina vacía contra la pared lateral de SER.

 _Hola cariño, aquí estoy._

 _Muy cansada._

 _Charlie volvió a tener terapia esta noche._

Bella deseaba cada vez más compartir el don de Edward. Le encantaba comunicarse con él mentalmente y deseaba también poder escuchar sus respuestas. Le haría mucho más fácil el esperarlo en las noches concurridas.

A Bella no le importaba pasar las tardes en SER. Era la única forma en que la pareja podía verse durante la semana debido a sus horarios opuestos. Bella había empezado a adaptarse a su horario hasta tarde y deseaba que su trabajo no demandara que empezara tan malditamente temprano.

 _Si pudiera tener un horario de once a siete._

 _Eso sería genial._

 _Oh… en realidad, no._

 _Nunca vería a Charlie._

Bella se quedó ahí, viendo a los clientes felices. Las noches de los miércoles no eran tan agitadas como las de los viernes y sábados.

 _Hola, Labios Dulces…_

Edward le indicó con el dedo índice que quería que fuera a la barra. No estaba segura, pero él no se veía muy feliz.

 _No puedo._

 _Voy a perder la cabina si me muevo._

Edward sacudió su cabeza y le indicó de nuevo que fuera con él.

 _No, estoy muy cansada para sentarme en la barra._

 _Cuando tengas un momento, ¿podrías traerme una coca de cereza, por favor?_

Tratando de animarse un poco, Bella trató de pensar en algo feliz y libre de estrés. El recuerdo de sorprender a Edward anoche por primera vez en su vida vino a su mente. Se sentía muy orgullosa. Su propia familia nunca se había tomado el tiempo de aprender sobre su don, pero ella ya había aprendido mucho en el poco tiempo en que han estado juntos.

La noche anterior, después de que Edward la hubiese follado concienzudamente, ella despejó su mente, pensó en el color rojo y le dijo que le tenía un regalo. Él se había burlado diciendo que era imposible y su ceño empezó a fruncirse cuando todo lo que pudo leer en ella fue un lienzo en blanco de color rojo.

Bella había salido desnuda de la cama y se acercó a su bolsa, sacando la pequeña caja blanca. Entregándosela, le informó que le había comprado una cosita en su viaje de compras.

Edward se había visto completamente sorprendido. Bella pudo darse cuenta que no podía creer el hecho de que hubiese podido hacerlo sin que él lo leyera en su mente. Agarró la caja como si pudiera explotar y le quitó la tapa. Bella había esperado que estuviera más entusiasmado. No esperaba que estuviera tan renuente e inseguro.

Retirando el papel de seda negro, Edward descubrió un bóxer de seda de Animal. Se le quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de que apareciera la más linda de las sonrisas.

"¿En serio? ¿Es para mí?" Preguntó, sosteniéndolo en su mano. "Bella..."

Estaba sin palabras.

Nunca en sus treinta años, Edward Masen había recibido un presente que no supiera que venía. Nunca—hasta que llegó Bella.

"Cariño, no puedo creerlo."

Ahora Bella estaba insegura si en realidad le gustaban o no.

"Cariño, joder, me encanta. Es solo que…"

"¿Estás sorprendido?"

Se rio entre dientes. "No sé qué decir… esto se siente… muy extraño."

"Es cómo nos sentimos el resto de nosotros todo el tiempo—ciegos."

"Sí, supongo que sí." Edward se acercó y la besó con fuerza. "Eres la criatura más increíble y exquisita que he encontrado en mi vida. Jamás creí que alguna vez recibiría un presente que no supiera que venía." Levantó su bóxer de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

Bella sonrió para sí misma ante el recuerdo. Un detalle tan simple de su parte le había dado a Edward una experiencia que el resto de nosotros da por sentado.

Varios minutos más tarde, Edward apareció a su lado, sin verse impresionado.

"Hola, cariño, ¿dónde está mi coca de cereza?"

Edward se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios, permaneciendo solo el tiempo suficiente para convertirlo de cortés a ardiente. Bella parpadeó, tratando de no pensar en dónde más le gustaría que la besara.

"En la barra," le dijo, irguiéndose.

"¿Por qué no la trajiste?"

"No te vas a sentar aquí," le dijo un tono que decía 'no discutas conmigo'.

"Te tengo noticias, Labios Dulces, pero me _voy_ a quedar aquí," le dijo, señalándose a sí misma en la cabina.

"No por mucho tiempo."

 _¡Edward!_

"¡Bella!" Le dijo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas e imitando a la imagen de mini B en su cabeza. A Edward le encantaba ver a mini B en su mente, y ella se estaba poniendo firme.

Bella contuvo su sonrisa. Se dio cuenta de lo que Edward estaba haciendo con esa posición y luego se sintió tonta por actuar como una niña petulante en su propia mente.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro para checar cómo estaba manejando Jasper la barra sin él.

"Vamos. Tengo que volver allá, y no puedo concentrarme contigo sentada aquí toda la noche sola."

"No seas ridículo." Bella encontraba difícil sonar dura cuando lo miraba hacia arriba desde su asiento. Parecía sobrepasarla.

"No lo soy. No me gusta que te sientes aquí lejos de mí."

"El bar es perfectamente seguro," ella le respondió.

"Dile eso a Emmett," le replicó.

 _Oh, entonces de eso se trata._

Edward se le quedó mirando. Sabía que estaba actuando como un cavernícola, pero no le importaba. Nada iba a pasarle a su chica bajo su cuidado – jamás.

"Solo complace a tu sobreprotector, molesto, paranoico y dominante novio por esta vez."

"Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa forma, haces difícil que una chica se rehúse," le dijo, sonriendo y tratando de mejorar su humor.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba siendo un tontito, pero inconscientemente, todos se preguntaban si el tipo que apuñaló a Emmett sería tan estúpido como para intentar algo más. Bella sabía que en el constante mar de gente en movimiento, alguien podría estar sobre ella en un instante, y probablemente Edward no tendría tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, asumiendo que siquiera lo viera venir.

Los porteros estaban en alerta, pero los nuevos nunca lo habían visto. Si llevaba manga larga y cubría su codo tatuado, fácilmente lo podrían dejar entrar.

Suspirando, Bella le tendió su mano a Edward. Él sonrió en triunfo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, lo que le ganó un codazo en las costillas.

"Cuidado, señor. No ganaste esto," le dijo ella.

"Hiciste feliz a tu novio y posiblemente acabas de salvar a ese tipo por allá de que le rompan la nariz," Edward dijo antes de atraer a Bella en un beso ardiente.

Cuando su mente registró las palabras, ella se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué tipo?"

"Ese que ha estado tratando de encontrar el valor para hablarte."

"¿Quién?" Le preguntó, mirando alrededor de él hacia la gente sentada en las mesas.

"¿Importa?" Le dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

"Demonios, sí. Los chicos nunca me echan el vistazo," le dijo, todavía escaneando las mesas. Edward la echó para atrás para que en lugar de eso lo mirara a él.

"Pendejadas. Piensan en ti más de lo que crees. Créeme. ¡Lo sé!"

Edward se estaba poniendo celoso mientras Bella trataba una vez más de echar un vistazo disimuladamente hacia las mesas. A Bella le encantaba cuando se ponía algo posesivo. Nada la hacía sentir más deseada que Edward en modo hombre celoso y protector.

"De modo que, ¿la verdadera razón por la que me quieres en la barra es para repeler a las masas?" Preguntó a juego.

"Es un bono adicional, sí, pero estoy preocupado de que ese hijo de puta se presente." Edward miró rápidamente alrededor hacia la multitud.

"Entonces, déjame entender esto. ¿No puedes soportar ver que los tipos coqueteen conmigo, pero yo tengo que sentarme en la barra y presenciarlo durante toda la noche?"

Bella le estaba tomando el pelo a Edward a propósito. Podía ver por la posición de sus hombros que estaba tenso, y quería que se relajara un poco.

Edward le rodó sus ojos antes de empujarla hacia la barra.

"Eso es diferente, y lo sabes."

"Ahora es mi turno de decir que son pendejadas."

Cuando llegaron al extremo de la barra, Edward la envolvió con su cuerpo por detrás, atrayéndola contra su pecho. Besó la piel debajo de su oreja.

"Muñeca, tú sabes que cuando soy amable con las clientas, me dejan buena propina. Cuando me dejan una buena propina, eso significa más dinero para que tú gastes," razonó con ella.

Después del éxito de la expedición por ropa interior de Bella, Edward había insistido en darle regularmente dinero de sus propinas para gastar.

"Y, cuando te compras ropa interior nueva, los dos sabemos cómo termina eso." Edward mordió suavemente el cuello de Bella y frotó su creciente erección contra su trasero, recordándole sus encuentros nocturnos previos.

Él deseaba poder ver lo que estaba pensando, pero por otra parte, no necesitaba nada visual que aumentaría su excitación.

"Coquetea, Labios Dulces. Coquetea," le dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Edward colocó el banco de Bella y la ayudó a subirse antes de besar su frente.

"Gracias. Me hace sentir mucho mejor el tenerte cerca. Puedo respirar de nuevo," le dijo, frotando su pecho.

Bella se sentía verdaderamente amada por su atento hombre. Edward tenía una forma especial de hacerla sentir como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, a pesar de que muchas mujeres mucho más hermosas—en opinión de Bella—probarían suerte al tratar de seducirlo mientras él trabajaba.

Un momento después, una coca de cereza se deslizó por la barra con un guiño y su sonrisa favorita.

 _Gracias._

 _Oh, cerezas extra. ¿Esa es mi recompensa por ser una buena chica?_

Edward estaba sonriendo con ganas mientras le servía al siguiente cliente, pero Bella sabía que todo era por ella.

El dulce golpe de azúcar era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

 _Pobre papá…_

 _Está mucho mejor…_

 _Pero todavía hay mucho por avanzar…_

Bella continuó pensando en el progreso de su padre y cómo la hacía sentir. No era fácil revivir lo que antecedió a la muerte de su madre o el tiempo justo después de eso. Bella difícilmente había reconocido a su propio padre cuando volvió a su casa a organizar el funeral. Solo habían sido dos días, pero en ese tiempo, Charlie se veía viejo y canoso. No era que su pelo hubiese cambiado de color, más bien que su rostro había perdido toda la vida—como si alguien que no supiera cómo usar apropiadamente el _photoshop_ , hubiese echado a perder sus niveles de contraste.

Bella sabía que siempre estaría en deuda con Carlisle Cullen y se preguntó cómo le pagas a alguien por devolverle la vida a las personas—no solo la vida de Charlie—sino también la suya.

Un par de chicas particularmente lindas llamaron la atención de Bella cuando Edward empezó a atenderlas. En lugar de su engreída sonrisa de _barman_ , Bella podía ver el pliegue apenas visible en su frente. Se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos habían sido melancólicos y agobiantes y en seguida se arrepintió de trasmitirle su actual estado de ánimo.

 _Lo siento._

 _Voy a bloquearte por un rato para poder pensar en papá._

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon hacia ella, y al instante se vio molesto. Dejando las bebidas de las chicas medio preparadas, se acercó a ella.

"Por favor, no hagas eso," le suplicó. "No eres tú."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Te necesito, por favor."

"¿Debería pensar en algo feliz?"

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó con las bebidas. No quería forzar a Bella a pensar en cosas para entretenerlo. Simplemente, el estar dentro de su cabeza era un santuario para él, incluso si ella estaba estresada.

 _Bueno, si no soy yo, entonces, ¿son esas chicas?_

El gesto negativo de la cabeza de Edward fue sutil, cuando le respondió a Bella.

 _Bueno, deja de fruncirles el ceño._

 _¡Quiero mi propina!_

Bella se imaginó probándose otro conjunto de ropa interior con un personaje de dibujos animados para tratar de animar a Edward.

Logró sonreírle a las chicas al tomar su dinero, pero no le llegó a sus ojos.

Desde que Bella había estado viniendo a SER, Edward y Jasper tenían dibujada una línea invisible a mitad de la barra. No era una regla, pero por lo general Edward servía su extremo y viceversa. Si estaban muy ocupados, uno de los chicos cruzaba la línea, pero normalmente se quedaban en sus respectivos lugares. Ya que los dos chicos eran bien parecidos, las chicas gravitaban hacia el extremo de la barra que pertenecía a su _barman_ favorito.

Edward le sirvió a dos más personas, intentando verse más feliz. Bella había permitido que su mente se acallara inconscientemente mientras lo observaba, preocupada por lo que lo estaba molestando. Se veía como alguien que sufría de una migraña y se veía forzado a salir al sol del mediodía. Notó que seguía mirando hacia el extremo de Jasper.

 _Me pregunto quién le está transmitiendo imágenes._

 _Espero que no sean de clasificación x._

 _Soy la única que tiene permitido hacer eso._

Recuerdos de sus bar-gasmo volvieron a ella. Edward Masen, definitivamente era una distracción, de modo que no podía culpar a otros por tener pensamientos parecidos. Edward le echó un vistazo desde la registradora—con la espalda hacia los clientes—y lentamente—muy lentamente— humedeció su labio inferior con su lengua, luego le levantó una ceja. Estaba tratado de deshacerse de la nube que estaba oscureciendo su humor.

 _Cielo._

 _Santo._

 _¡Eres un provocador!_

Bella se dio cuenta que llamar a Edward un provocador era algo así como si el comal le dijera a la olla **(1)**.

Ella comenzó a hacer un _striptease_ en su mente, contenta de que al menos estuviera distraído por ahora. En la realidad, se vería y sentiría como una idiota desnudándose para él, pero en su cabeza, era jodidamente buena en ello— _sexy_ , natural y mucho más flexible. Justo cuando Bella estaba por deslizar de su hombro el segundo tirante de su sujetador—en su mente—Alice estaba a su lado—de verdad, así que su imagen se desvaneció.

"Hola, ¿estás lista para más tarde?" Preguntó Alice.

"Sí. ¿Estás segura que es una buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿no necesita Emmett descansar?"

"Rose dijo que—"

Alice se detuvo a media oración de forma inesperada y se centró en algo detrás de la barra. Bella siguió su mirada, y juntas vieron a Labios Dulces entrar a la zona de Jasper. Se detuvo frente al hombre de mediana edad con un traje, que estaba descansando la cabeza en sus manos.

"Oye, Wallstreet, no estás obedeciendo las reglas," dijo Edward.

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en Edward.

"¿Cómo sabes que trabajo en Wall Street?"

"He atendido a bastantes asesores financieros y corredores de bolsa como para identificar uno cuando lo veo," le dijo, señalando el fino traje del hombre.

"¿Qué reglas?"

Edward no tuvo que responder ya que Jake y dos de amigos mujer-hombre estaban cerca. Cuando empezaron a hablar, Wallstreet se giró para mirarlos. Cada uno tomó su turno para leer una regla en voz alta y terminaron con una triple reverencia.

"Gracias, damas," les dijo Edward, aplaudiendo por su actuación.

A Wallstreet parecía no importarle lo que un grupo de _drag queens_ tenía que decir, pero Edward ya sabía eso.

"Será mejor que las escuches. Tienen razón. Si no sigues las reglas, te vas. Así que deja de romper la regla número uno." Cuando dijo eso, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se mantuvo firme. Estaba hablando en serio.

"No importa lo que el tipo haga. Edward ya decidió," Alice susurró en el oído de Bella.

"¿Cuál es su decisión?"

"Echarlo."

 _Oh, mierda._

 _Ten cuidado, cariño._

 _Su mente debe de ser horrible._

 _Me pregunto que está pensando…_

"¿Cómo sabes que no dejé mis preocupaciones en la puerta?"

"¿Alguien más por aquí luce como si se hubiese sentado en un cactus y estuviera tratando de no llorar como un bebé?"

Edward hizo el gesto evidente de mirar alrededor del bar a todos los clientes felices, luego de nuevo a Wallstreet. Jake y compañía hicieron lo mismo para apoyarlo.

"Es un país libre. Puedo pensar lo que quiera."

"Es libre allá afuera, pero aquí dentro, sigues las reglas del bar."

"Eso es jodido."

"¿Te digo yo a ti como manejar las acciones y los bonos?" Edward preguntó, molesto.

El tipo sacudió su cabeza y luego miró a las _queens_ que se estaban acercando. Eran chicos grandes, independientemente de si estaban adornados con lentejuelas y piedras o no.

"Así es, así que no me digas cómo manejar mi bar. O dejas de pensar, o te vas."

Jake empezó a gritar "taxi" con una perturbadora voz con un elevado falsete. Wallstreet miró a Edward, luego a Jasper—que ahora estaba apoyando a su compañero, y luego a las tres _queens_ —que ahora se veían amenazadoras de una forma en la que solo las _drag queens_ podían hacerlo.

Bella se preocupó al ver el punto muerto que estaba frente a ella.

"Y, se va a levantar en tres… dos…" Dijo Alice, sonriendo. "¡Uno!"

Justo en ese momento, Wallstreet se levantó, se terminó su _whisky_ y salió.

Edward agarró la botella de Grey Goose y sirvió cuatro tragos. Cogiendo el suyo, le hizo una seña a Jake.

"Gracias, chicas. Ese es por cuenta de la casa."

Los tres tomaron su trago y chocaron sus bebidas con la de Edward, antes de beberlas al mismo tiempo.

El instante en que Wallstreet se marchó, fue como si le quitaran a Edward un enorme peso de sus hombros. Todavía no era el mismo, pero solo Bella y Alice se dieron cuenta de ello. Se esforzó por disfrutar su noche al bromear con Jasper, Jake y las chicas. Hizo algunos movimientos de la película _Cóctel_ y básicamente coqueteó durante toda la noche.

Aunque era encantador con las damas, siempre se aseguraba de que Bella se sintiera como la número uno. Eso le valió a Bella una serie de miradas furiosas de parte de la clientela femenina, pero por esta vez, no le importó. Se irguió en su asiento, sacó su pecho y le hacía ojitos a su hombre al otro lado de la barra.

A las 10 pm, Pastelito se paró sobre una de las mesas más bajas en medio del bar y anunció la última ronda. Explicó que el BAR SER iba a cerrar temprano esta noche en honor a que el portero más feliz del mundo iba a ser dado de alta del hospital.

Muchos de los regulares habían echado de menos la sonrisa de bienvenida de Emmett y estaban contentos de escuchar que estaba lo bastante bien como para irse a casa.

…

Edward apagó el último interruptor, y todo el brillante y destellante neón en la ventana desapareció. Bella aún podía ver un tenue eco de los anuncios en su visión a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad. Sintió que la mano de Edward sujetó la suya, y la condujo hacia su Jeep.

Alice y Jasper se habían ido momentos antes, diciendo que pasarían por suministros de camino a Williamsburg.

Cuando estaban sentados en el coche, Bella se sorprendió cuando Edward tomó sus dos mejillas y la besó con avidez. En seguida sintió su necesidad por ella en la forma de sus labios y lengua vagando por su boca, cuello y mandíbula. Ella podía darse cuenta que para él no era suficiente, y que tampoco podía decidir lo que quería, ya que se desplazaba de un punto erógeno al siguiente. Las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer el mismo sendero ambiguo sobre su cuerpo—acariciando sus senos, masajeando la piel encima de sus _jeans_ o bajando entre sus piernas—solo para empezar todo el circuito de nuevo.

"¿Edward?"

Había algo extraño en todo ello. Edward se detuvo al instante y se dejó caer en su asiento. Bella le tendió su mano, sin que le gustara la repentina falta de contacto, pero en el último minuto él no la tomó.

"Lo siento." Descansó sus codos sobre el volante y enterró su rostro en sus manos. "Estoy muy jodido. No sé cómo me soportas a veces."

Bella no tenía idea a qué se debía esto, cuando había parecido que estaba de buen humor desde que echó a ese hombre. Acercándose, ella tomó su mano.

"¿Esto es por Wallstreet?"

Incluso con la tenue luz del callejón detrás del bar, Bella podía distinguir su sonrisa tímida. Asintió en confirmación antes de que se le escapara un profundo suspiro que ella no sabía que él estaba conteniendo. Edward se giró en su asiento para mirarla apropiadamente.

"Bella, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? Te amo tanto que me asusta la mitad del tiempo porque siento como si fuera a joder esto. Pero, ten por seguro que te adoro, y toda esa… esa… mierda en el bar es solo para ganarme la vida de la única forma que conozco."

"¿Qué mierda? Y, por supuesto, sé que me amas. Yo también te amo."

Edward sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, pero no duró.

"El coqueteo. No es real, lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

"Oh, cariño, lo sé. No te preocupes. De todos modos, tú sabes qué chicas hacen que me hierva la sangre, y siempre me haces sentir como si fuera la única chica en el lugar. Confío en ti, Edward."

Bella se acercó y le dio un suave beso.

Él soltó otro suspiro.

"Ese tipo…"

"¿Wallstreet?"

"Está jodido. Son… sus pensamientos… me sentí afín, y permití que me consumieran. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que lo golpeara," Edward trató de explicar.

Bella recordó que Edward le dijo que a menudo asumía el humor de los pensamientos de las personas como si estuviera viviendo los recuerdos en lugar de solo ver las imágenes. Ella recordó el restaurante.

"¿Cómo te hizo sentir él?"

"Culpable… porque estaba engañando a mi esposa."

Bella comprendió, y sintió una gran tristeza por ese hermoso hombre frente a ella. Edward se había sentido como si la hubiese estado engañando, pero en realidad, los dos sabían que no era cierto.

El nivel de mierda mental que ese concepto representaba era épico.

Bella tocó delicadamente su mejilla.

"Edward, sé que nunca me harías eso. No te disculpes por los errores de ese idiota."

"¿ _De verdad_ lo sabes?" Le preguntó, sonando casi desesperado. "¿De verdad sabes que de todas las cosas jodidas que podría hacer, esa nunca sería una de ellas?"

"Cariño, lo sé."

Ella lo soltó, rompiendo la conexión.

 _Lo sé._

 _Lo prometo._

 _Te creo._

Bella le creía. Después de la trágica serie de eventos que su padre puso en marcha con su aventura, Bella sabía que Edward nunca sería infiel. La infidelidad había cambiado la vida de Edward y Alice irrevocablemente, y él había pagado el precio de tener conocimiento de las acciones de su padre todos los días desde entonces.

Edward había vivido con la culpa de la aventura de su padre y el suicidio de su madre. Bella sintió el estómago revuelto al saber que Wallstreet había despertado esos sentimientos de Edward en su bar—su santuario del mundo exterior. Edward se veía derrotado y cansado en la oscuridad.

"Por amor de Dios, la próxima vez que suceda, haz que piense cosas felices… con todas mis fuerzas," dijo Bella, a sabiendas que en realidad no tenía sentido.

"Pensar con todas tus fuerzas… ¿eh?" Edward bromeó, los dos tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Sí, ya sabes, para poder ahogar a los otros."

Bella deseó poder envolver a Edward en una gigantesca burbuja mental protectora y mantenerlo a salvo del lado negativo de su realidad.

"No sé qué fue lo que hice para merecerte," él le dijo, escuchándose aliviado.

"Solo fuiste tú."

Edward sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo, como si ser él mismo fuera una maldición.

"Hablo en serio cuando digo que te amo como eres. Necesitas empezar a practicar lo que predicas," le dijo ella. "Solo tienes que ser tú mismo y dejar de resistirte a ello constantemente. Sí, hay aspectos negativos, pero también hay aspectos negativos en ser yo misma. Tienes que ser tú mismo y permitirme ayudarte, porque juntos podemos hacerlo—tú y yo. ¿Me lo prometes?"

Edward asintió de mala gana—sus propias reglas en el bar eran un trago amargo. Fueron formuladas para aliviar su abuso mental. Nunca pensó que él también las seguiría.

"Si sirve de algo, lo siento," le dijo.

"Deja de disculparte. No es tu culpa que otras personas te hagan sentir como te sientes."

"B, reaccioné así porque sentí que _yo había_ estado teniendo una aventura. ¿Puedes imaginarte siquiera cómo sería si Wallstreet estuviera llorando porque su _esposa_ estuviera teniendo una aventura?"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos al pensar en Edward acusándola de una aventura imaginaria que él probablemente sabría que no es real para empezar, pero sus emociones lo harían sentir como si realmente estuviera pasando.

 _Oh Dios, eso es jodido._

Bella se sintió impotente al pensar en ese escenario, y Edward pudo verlo.

"Lo sé. Es totalmente jodido. Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo este tiempo."

…

Em estaba recostado en su sofá, rodeando por Rose, Alice y Jasper cuando Edward y Bella llegaron.

"Hola, hermano, pequeña B," Em los saludó.

Estaba sonriendo feliz y parecía él mismo. Lo único que lo delató fue una ligera mueca cuando se hizo hacia adelante para chocar puños con Edward. Bella se acercó para besar su mejilla y le habló mientras todavía estaba cerca de él.

"Em, ¿estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?"

Todos rodaron los ojos porque Bella ya había dado a conocer ampliamente su opinión sobre visitar a Em a las 11 pm en su primera noche fuera del hospital. También había estado bastante alarmada de que Em fuera dado de alta después de solo cuatro días, pero Carlisle le aseguró que ya que no tenía ninguna infección y estaba tomando antibióticos, estaba bien que se fuera a casa a recuperarse.

"He estado esperando este momento desde que Rosie me preguntó," le dijo sinceramente. "Me estaba volviendo loco en ese hospital durmiendo todo el día. Luego estoy despierto toda la noche, aburrido y solo cuando debería estar trabajando afuera de SER."

"Pero…"

"Estoy bien, de verdad," insistió. "Ya que Rosie me tiene a dieta, me alegra la compañía."

"¿Eh?" Bella estaba perdida, y Edward solo sonrió con suficiencia.

"Le preocupa que se me abran las puntadas si nos ponemos en acción," le explicó mientras los otros se reían.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en hacer eso?" Bella dijo preocupada.

"Te dije que ella se preocupaba demasiado," añadió Edward, pasándole a Bella su cerveza para que bebiera.

Edward se sentó en el sofá junto a Em y puso a Bella en su regazo. Ella supuso que después de su despliegue emocional de esta noche él la quería cerca, lo que resultó bien ya que no quedaban sillas extras.

Alice y Rose entraron a la cocina para preparar su banquete de medianoche, y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con su buen amigo. El que Em fuera apuñalado había abierto una grieta en la burbuja de seguridad de Edward. Por años, él y Alice habían estado viviendo bien y permanecieron fuera del radar. Ahora, él se sentía vulnerable, combinado con su nuevo vínculo emocional con Bella, a quién tenía proteger con fiereza.

"¿Cómo te sientes, hombre?" Preguntó Edward.

"Casi como nuevo."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

"Rosie lo tiene todo cubierto. Y, no tienes que seguir pagándome," le dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a su jefe. "Soy solo un eventual."

"Pendejadas. No vas a discutir también por la cuenta del hospital, espero."

"¿Qué?"

"Está pagada, y ni una palabra más."

"Pendejadas," exclamó Emmett. Esto era nuevo para él. Iba a tener que hablar con Rosalie más tarde, porque cuando ella dijo que estaba "bajo control", él pensó que solo iba a tener que pagarle a ella.

"Em, no discutas. Soy la maldita razón por la que estuviste ahí en primer lugar." Las emociones de Edward estaban a flor de piel. Bella deseaba no estar en su regazo para poder intentar mantenerlo calmado.

"Ya hablamos de eso, Edward. No fue tu culpa. No te culpo."

"Debí haber sido yo," murmuró Edward.

Jasper, que estaba sentado en el sillón frente al sofá, sacudió su cabeza en frustración.

"Hombre, déjalo ya. Si tú o Alice hubiesen podido verlo, lo hubieran detenido. Solo porque no lo viste venir no significa que fue tu culpa," Jasper razonó.

Edward no tenía respuesta para la lógica de Jasper.

"¿Alguna noticia de los policías?" Edward le preguntó a Em.

"No, todavía no ha ido a su casa. No creen que ahora lo haga."

"Hijo de puta," gruñó Edward. Sus dedos aferrándose a las presillas de los _jeans_ de Bella. Sujetó su precioso cargamento, y Bella supo que seguía preocupado de que el tipo tratara de hacer algo más en el bar.

Alice y Rose regresaron con platos de nachos bañados con queso—petición de Emmett después de la comida correosa del hospital. Bella notó que Rose estaba vestida extremadamente casual para tener a amigos de visita. Se preguntó si era solo por la hora o si Emmett la estaba contagiando.

"Oh, Rosie, te superaste," anunció Em.

"Son solo nachos, Em," respondió Rose, rodando sus ojos.

"Sí, pero son tus nachos, y nadie los hace tan buenos como tú, cielo."

Bella soltó una risita a la expresión de éxtasis que iluminó el rostro de Em cuando Rose puso la porción más grande en su regazo. Alice les dio un plato para compartir a Edward y Bella, al saber que su hermano amaba alimentar a su chica.

Al principio, a Alice le preocupaba que su hermano había estado solo por tanto tiempo que estaría muy arraigado a sus costumbres como para recibir a Bella en su departamento perfectamente pulcro. Le alegró estar equivocada cuando vio lo mucho que él adoraba cuidar de ella y trataba de darle todo lo que necesitaba. Nada requería demasiado esfuerzo cuando se trataba de Bella. El ver esto también puso triste a Alice por los años que había pasado solo con nadie a quién cuidar, pero ahora que Bella estaba aquí ya no pensaba en eso.

"No funcionará," dijo ella, mirándolo a él con esa mirada furiosa de una hermana mayor.

"No te metas," le respondió él antes de atiborrar su boca de la ricura de los nachos.

"¡Ni lo pienses! No voy a arriesgarme a que te metas en problemas. ¿No crees que los policías estén vigilando su casa?"

La pregunta de Alice captó la atención de todos.

"¿Alice?" Jasper preguntó cuándo ella le entregó su comida.

"Mi querido hermano ha decidido hacer el papel de vigilante."

La habitación estalló con todos diciéndole a Edward—al mismo tiempo y más fuerte que el otro—la idea tan estúpida y peligrosa que era. Por unos diez minutos, él expuso sus razones antes de que al fin prometiera dejarlo así. Em había amenazado con seguirlo día y noche para evitar que se acercara a la casa de ese hijo de puta a menos que accediera a olvidarse del asunto.

Un poco después de la medianoche, Edward y Bella se fueron. Los otros iban a jugar póker con bolsas de _Reese's Pieces_ **(2)** en juego.

Bella sentía que muy apenas reconocía su departamento. Había estado ahí tan pocas veces estos días que insistió en que viajaran a Queens en vez de regresar a la ciudad. Edward había accedido a regañadientes, después de que ella prometiera llevar suficiente ropa como para una semana completa en su casa.

Ya que era tarde, los dos comenzaron a prepararse para dormir. Se pararon uno a un lado del otro en el baño, cepillando sus dientes juntos.

"Oh, Cristo, no," exclamó Edward, escupiendo en el lavabo.

"¿Qué?"

"Puaj…" Dijo él, arrugando su nariz. "¿Sabías que la mujer de arriba le gusta un tipo que es estrella de cine e ídolo adolescente? Tiene al menos la mitad de su edad."

"¿Puedes ver la mente de la señora Cope?"

"Desafortunadamente."

Bella sonrió. " _Wow_. Eso es asombroso," le dijo, mirando hacia el techo.

"Difícilmente. Es repugnante."

"Oh, es inofensivo. ¿Es un crimen soñar?"

"Lo es si tengo que verlo," murmuró.

Cayendo en la cama, Edward acarició el cuello de Bella con su nariz. Sabía que ella necesitaba descansar, pero todavía sentía que tenía que compensarla, gracias a Wallstreet. Necesitaba hacerle el amor a su novia, con ternura y despacio, para que ella pudiera sentir lo mucho que la adoraba. Necesitaba reconectarse con ella para borrar la culpa que quedaba. Cuando deslizó su mano debajo de su camiseta de Gonzo, se sintió agradecido cuando ella no lo detuvo. Bella entendía a Edward mejor que nadie y gustosamente lo dejó salirse con la suya.

Una hora más tarde, justo cuando Bella empezaba a quedarse dormida, Edward salió disparado de la cama como si hubiera un incendio.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Bella, imitando su acción y levantándose también de un salto. Miró la cama en busca de arañas peludas u otras criaturas peligrosas.

"Nos vamos," le informó él mientras se ponía sus _jeans_.

"¿Qué? Son las dos y diez," le dijo, confundida.

"Vístete. Nos vamos a mi casa dónde es seguro."

Bella se le quedó mirando, mientras Edward recogía de prisa su ropa regada. Le arrojó todas las cosas que le pertenecían a ella.

"Vamos. Muévete," le ordenó.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Ella está… ella está… oh Dios…"

"Dilo de una vez."

"Está buscando su vibrador," le dijo, asqueado.

"¿Quién?"

Edward señaló al techo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama para atarse sus botas.

Bella trató de no reírse de él porque se veía que no estaba de humor. Sin decir nada, estaba impresionada que la señora Cope se hiciera cargo de sus momentos felices.

 _Wow, así se hace, amiga._

"Aaagghh," gimió Edward, levantándose una vez más de un salto de la cama como si lo hubiesen electrocutado. "¡Deja de hacer eso! Jesús, Bella, tus visiones de ella… ella… haciendo _eso_ … son mucho peor."

 _Lo siento._

Bella no lo sentía en realidad, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento de burlarse de él.

"¡Apúrate!" Le gritó. "Acaba de recordar dónde lo dejó, y voy a necesitar terapia si tengo que ver eso."

* * *

 **(1) El comal le dijo a la olla -** **Se aplica a la persona que critica los defectos de otros siendo que tiene los mismos defectos.**

 **(2) Reese's Pieces – Caramelos de mantequilla de cacahuate elaborados por Hershey exclusivamente para el mercado de América del Norte, son esferas achatadas con cubiertas de caramelo.**

* * *

 _ **Jajajajajaja pobre Labios Dulces, va a quedar traumado si llega a ver a la señora Cope usando su vibrador. ¿Y a qué les suena esa referencia de una mujer mayor obsesionada con un ídolo adolescente? No soy mayor pero me sentí identificada jajajajajaja. Soy una cougar lol, ¡Amo a Rob! ¿Y qué les pareció lo que sucedió con Wallstreet, qué hubiese pasado si fuera su esposa la que lo estuviera engañando? Pobre Bella si fuera así. ¿Qué parte les gustó del capítulo? Me encantaría que me lo dijeran, saben que leo sus reviews, y me fascinan saber lo que piensan de la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a: SummerLove20, aliceforever85, Antonia, shamyx, Lunita Black27, Laura Katherine, Cathaysa, Gabriela Cullen, Prisgpe, patymdn, Diana, 1999, liduvina, Inma, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Manligrez, Maryfer VC, ginnicullenswan, Hanna D.L, Adriu, freedom2604, Gabs Frape, Brenda Cullenn, Verdejade469, cary, Ericastelo, paosierra, Wawis Cullen, JeniZuluCullenM, Shikara65, YessyVL13, xelatwi, Mony Grey, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, Jade HSos, Sully YM, Merce, Tsuruga Lia1412, blankitapia, Bertlin, becky granchester, glow0718, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	17. 007

**Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es FoxxyJ, yo solo la traduzco.**

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 – 007**

Cuatro semanas después, Bella se encontró en unas vacaciones forzadas. James odiaba que su personal acumulara demasiados días libres, y Bella se había cansado de su acoso, así que se tomó una semana de vacaciones.

Edward no cabía de contento ante la idea y le preguntó si creía que pudiera soportar pasar una semana completa a su lado— veinticuatro horas, siete días de la semana.

Cuando le preguntó, Bella percibió que había algo más detrás de lo que había dicho. Se preguntó si él veía esto como algún tipo de prueba, pero no le importó porque ella no quería nada más que acompañarlo por una semana completa sin que su trabajo o compromisos diurnos se interpusieran entre ellos.

"Oye, ¿qué, por todos los cielos, estás haciendo?"

Bella se sobresaltó ante el sonido de él acercándose detrás de ella. Había estado perdida en su mágico mundo de los libros. Era jueves, justo antes del almuerzo, y Edward había bajado al bar a pagar una entrega de alcohol. Al tener un momento para ella, a Bella al fin se le había dado la oportunidad de examinar una porción de la biblioteca de Edward.

Las torres de libros apiladas a lo largo del muro con ventanas habían estado tentando a Bella. Había pasado mucho tiempo sola en el departamento de Edward mientras él trabajaba, pero por lo general solo se metía a la cama porque siempre se quedaba en el bar más tiempo del que planeaba.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada por los libros de Edward. Recordaba vagamente a qué pila pertenecía cada uno, pero en el momento que empezó a mirarlos, se dejó llevar, y pronto estaban todos regados a su alrededor sobre el piso pulido.

Bella levantó la vista para ver a Edward de pie con las manos en sus caderas, mirando el enorme desastre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Repitió.

Bella sabía que no estaba molesto, pero ahora que la habían atrapado, se sintió algo culpable por hurgar sus cosas de esa forma.

"Echando un vistazo a lo que estás leyendo."

"Y, ¿haciendo un desastre?"

 _¿Así o más TOC?_

"Los devolveré a su lugar. Es solo que no puedo descifrar tu orden de clasificación," le dijo, mirando al desastre a su alrededor. "No están por autores, fechas, títulos, género o siquiera editorial," le dijo, desconcertada.

 _Tenías a Shakespeare con Paul_ _o_ _Coelho._

 _¿Cómo se relacionan?_

 _Y, autografías mezcladas con ciencia ficción._

 _¿Eh?_

Edward se echó a reír. Mini B estaba en modalidad detective tratando de deducir su sistema.

"No están en _ningún_ orden," dijo ella, frustrada. "Pero, eso no es algo que tú harías."

"B, están en _mi_ orden."

"¿Qué orden?"

"Bueno, estaban en mi orden." Levantó su mano y empezó a contar con sus dedos. "Mis favoritos que leo repetida y regularmente, mis favoritos que nunca volveré a leer de nuevo pero no puedo deshacerme de ellos, nuevos autores que nunca he leído, nuevos libros de autores que he leído, nuevos libros que son parte de una serie que inicié, y libros que voy a regalar."

 _¡Oh!_

 _¡Mierda!_

Su expresión real era perfectamente idéntica a la de mini B, haciendo imposible el que Edward se molestara con ella.

"¿Ves? _Mi_ orden."

"Mmm… sí, ahora me doy cuenta," le dijo, mirando fijamente a las casi cuatro docenas de libros desplegados en un círculo por todo el suelo.

Edward decidió que era el momento de tomarle el pelo para variar.

"Voy a suspender los favores sexuales hasta que los pongas en su lugar correctamente."

 _¿Qué?_

 _Dame veinte minutos._

 _Y, entonces_ _tu trasero será mío._

Edward se acercó a su rincón acojinado en la ventana y se subió. Cogió su novela actual y miró por la ventana hacia abajo a la concurrida calle de Manhattan. Intentó leer pero no podía evitar el observar el proceso de pensamiento de Bella.

Estaba tratando de recordar visualmente qué libros había visto en sus seis torres. Estaba sorprendido por todos los que podía ver en su mente. Tenía una muy buena memoria a corto plazo. En seguida, estaba usando su conocimiento de autores y series para ordenar esos. La pila que le estaba dando más problemas eran los libros con los que no se iba a quedar. Si hubiese sabido lo que era antes de desarmarlo, hubiese podido descifrar un patrón y sus preferencias de lectura.

 _¡Oh mierda!_

 _Jodi Picoult._

 _¿Qué hombre lee eso?_

 _Tal vez ese es de los que va a regalar._

 _Pero sus historias son tan cautivadoras._

 _¿Tal vez nuevo?_

 _Voy ponerlo como nuevo…_

 _Pero…_

Edward le sonrió. Estaba perdida en su frenética clasificación. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la calidez que llenaba su pecho simplemente al tenerla cerca. Carlisle la había llamado una vez su luz guía, y mientras Edward podía ver que era cierto, ella era más como su pequeño milagro—su inesperada pequeña novia de la que estaba completamente asombrado y pasaría toda su vida tratando de sentirse como si la mereciera.

 _Está bien, estoy segura que los viejos favoritos están correctamente…_

 _Pero… Jodi… mmmm…_

 _Si me pierdo de algo de acción por Jodi jodida Picoult…_

 _¿Por qué en el cielo la estás leyendo?_

 _Mmmm…_

Esta vez, Edward no pudo contener su risa. "Sucede que leo una amplia y variada selección de libros."

"No jodas." Ahora estaba mordiendo su lengua y frunciendo el ceño a los últimos siete libros.

 _Los Juegos del Hambre_ realmente la tenían perpleja. Quería añadirlos a los favoritos para releer porque es dónde ella los pondría, pero tal vez él todavía no terminaba la serie.

 _¿Cómo es posible que no hayas leído el último libro tan pronto lo compraste?_

El problema era que estaba segura que eran de pilas diferentes.

" _Wow_ , de verdad lees de todo," esta vez le dijo con asombro.

"Es mucho más fácil sentarme aquí en paz con un libro que tratar de lidiar con lo que está allá afuera," le dijo, mirando otra vez por la ventana. "Es también como me eduqué después de dejar la escuela."

 _Oh, cariño…_

"Está bien. Mi vida podría ser mucho peor. Y, ahora que estás aquí convirtiendo el orden en un caos, me dará algo que hacer."

 _Lo que me gustaría hacer…_

"No hasta que los pongas correctamente," le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

 _Oh, ¿en serio?_

 _Podría tomar el asunto en mis propias manos entonces…_

 _Puedes ver si quieres…_

"¡Bella!" Le advirtió, sus _jeans_ poniéndose apretados. Todavía le sorprendía lo rápido que podía cambiar de un tema inocente a uno tan indecente como para caerse muerto, y a él le encantaba esa mierda. Sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca se cansaría de estar en su mente. Nunca.

Bella colocó el último libro en la torre y los miró por un minuto.

 _Listo._

Edward se puso a gatas y miró detenidamente a las pilas de libros puestas al revés. Señalando tres de las torres, le informó que había seis libros fuera de lugar.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¿_ _Cuáles…_ _?_

 _Carajo… podría terminar dejándolas peor._

Edward se volvió a sentar y disfrutó observándola tratar de comprenderlo. Ya lo conocía muy bien, y eso era evidente con solo los libros que tenía mal puestos.

"De verdad amas los libros, ¿no es así?"

"Sí," dijo con un suspiro. "Antes de conocerte, estar rodeada de libros era el único momento en que podía ser yo misma."

Bella se imaginó sentada frente a un escritorio alto y bien iluminado con un tomo antiguo abierto mientras examinaba con cuidado las páginas que se deshacían con pinzas y guantes blancos.

Edward la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué te gustaría ser?"

Ella sonrió. "Ah, esa es la pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ser? Si pudiera solo ser yo misma… sería una restauradora de libros."

"¿Te refieres a conservar libros?"

"Sí, me convertiría en una conservadora profesional y aprendería a reencuadernar y restaurar volúmenes antiguos."

Edward podía ver a Bella sentada en las entrañas de algún viejo y empolvado museo, feliz como una lombriz mientras trabajaba en volver a la vida un viejo tomo olvidado.

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho?"

"Es muy difícil encontrar trabajo, o más bien, un trabajo con una paga decente. Aunque puedo ofrecerme de voluntaria en una biblioteca, pero ahora es difícil encontrar el tiempo. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la universidad, pero no es fácil convertir un _hobby_ en un trabajo pagado. Algún día."

Por supuesto que Edward sabía lo que se sentía estar atrapado con solo sus sueños para salir de la cama todos los días. Esperaba que un día pudiera ayudar a Bella a encontrar su trabajo soñado.

 _Muy bien… ¿qué tal ahora?_

Él miró de nuevo. "Está peor."

"¿Qué?"

 _Entonces, solo dime cuáles están mal._

"No, no, no, tienes que trabajar por mi amor, cariño."

"Oh, por favor, anoche estuviste feliz de darlo gratuitamente," le respondió ella.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, al fin los tenía de vuelta en el orden correcto. Jodi era, de hecho, una nueva autora, y Bella estaba atónita de que Edward todavía no supiera cómo terminaban _Los Juegos del Hambre_.

"Vas a leer este después," le dijo, sosteniendo el último libro de la serie.

Él le sonrió y regresó a su novela. Bella se levantó y agarró un libro de su bolsa. Habían tenido una semana ocupada hasta ahora, al pasar mucho tiempo con Charlie. Incluso visitaron a Alice y Jasper en su casa, aunque a Edward no le agradaba mucho. Sus vecinos más cercanos, que se habían mudado recientemente, eran todos pensadores visuales. Parecían ser gente bastante amable, pero Edward no deseaba particularmente compartir el día a día en la vida de una familia moderna americana, y a las adolescentes definitivamente las evitaba a toda costa. Temían y se preocupaban por las cosas más triviales, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo que bebiera demasiado—un riesgo que tenía que evitar como dueño de un bar.

Hoy era el primer día que podían simplemente pasarlo juntos. Bella estaba frente al rincón de la ventana junto a Edward.

"Hazme lugar, ¿quieres?" Le pidió.

"¿Para qué?"

"Quiero leer."

Él parecía confundido. "Acuéstate en la cama. No quiero saber lo que vas a leer."

"Pero quiero sentarme contigo."

"No hay suficiente lugar. Solo acuéstate."

Bella sonrió. Él no lo había pensado bien. El rincón de la ventana era de hecho lo bastante grande para dos. Estaría un poco calientito, pero si entrelazaban sus piernas cabrían. Se tocarían.

"Es-tá bien," le dijo con un tono más agudo de lo normal. Edward la miró, preguntándose de qué se estaba perdiendo, pero la mente de ella era un lienzo color verde manzana pálido.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" Le preguntó, sospechoso.

"Nada. Solo voy a leer mi libro," le dijo, sosteniéndolo en el aire mientras subía a la cama y empezaba a hacer una cómoda montaña de almohadas.

Poniéndose cómoda en la cama, abrió su libro y su mente. Se imaginó al enorme hermano medio desnudo y con cicatrices… _Z se aterrorizó. Había demasiado de ella contra él y no sabía qué tenía que hacer. Quería empujarla lejos. La quería más cerca. Quería… Oh, dios. Quería montarla. Quería tomarla. Quería follarla._

 _El instinto era tan fuerte que se vio así mismo llevándolo a cabo: dándole vuelta sobre el estómago, levantando sus caderas de la cama, alzándose tras ella. Se imaginó poniéndolo dentro de ella y empujando con sus caderas_ —

"¡Joder! ¿Qué estás leyendo?" Exclamó Edward. Arrojó su libro y se bajó de un salto del rincón de la ventana. Se subió a la cama junto a Bella pero se aseguró de _no_ tocarla.

Ella lo miró por encima de su libro, tratando de fingir inocencia, pero la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios era seguro que la delataría así que la ocultó detrás de su libro.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Le preguntó con tanta inocencia como le fue posible.

"¡Bella!" Edward le dijo con su tono amonestador preferido, tenía una pizca de diversión mezclado con sexo y advertencia. Esa voz le provocaba cosas que no podía controlar, y encontraba que era una dulce tortura cuando lo usaba con ella en el bar.

"Sabes que acabo de ver eso," le dijo, viendo la cubierta negra. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Creí que no querías saber lo que estaba leyendo."

"Bueno, ahora sí."

Bella tenía la completa atención de Edward. Le encantaba que no podía resistirse a su mente, sobre todo cuando estaba pensando en sexo.

"Es sobre vampiros."

"Pensé que los libros de vampiros se supone que dieran miedo," le dijo.

"Los libros de vampiros que los hombres leen probablemente dan miedo, pero los libros de vampiros que leen las mujeres… no tanto… en realidad son más sensuales."

Edward inspeccionó el libro, sin tocar a Bella, y notó que estaba bastante desgastado.

"¿Uno de tus favoritos?"

"Sip."

"¿Tiene más sexo?"

"Sip."

"Genial."

Se estiró junto a ella con las manos detrás de su cabeza, todavía con cuidado de no tener contacto con su cuerpo de ninguna forma.

"Bríncate ese pedacito y sigue leyendo," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Tengo ganas de ver algo de porno."

…

Ese día más tarde, Bella se encontró sentada frente a la barra usando una sudadera con el cierre hasta arriba. No estaba haciendo frío, pero era la única cosa que tenía para cubrir las marcas de mordidas en su cuello. Edward había disfrutado de la Hermandad de los Vampiros más de lo que Bella hubiese imaginado. El libro estaba ahora encima de la pila de sus "favoritos que leo repetida y regularmente".

Le pidió que leyera todas las escenas de sexo, y luego las leyeron juntos de nuevo. Después, él se convirtió en su vampiro personal e insistió en recrear cada escena, incluyendo las partes donde los vampiros se alimentaban de sus amantes. Por supuesto, nunca le sacó sangre, pero portaba un par de chupetones muy apasionados—que odiaba admitirlo, pero había disfrutado totalmente al recibirlos—y estaba demasiado avergonzada para mostrárselos a Alice o Jasper.

"Linda sudadera," le dijo Jasper, entrando al bar con Alice detrás de él.

Bella intentó no pensar en por qué la estaba usando porque sabía que se sonrojaría otra vez. Edward vino a su rescate como el galante novio que era.

"¿Qué te gustaría usar mañana por la noche?" Le preguntó, distrayendo a su amigo.

Jasper se detuvo cerca de la registradora y lo pensó por unos minutos. "No hemos usado las de Laverne y Shirley hace algún tiempo."

 _Laverne y Shirley…_

Bella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _¿Quién es quién?_

"¿No es obvio?" Edward le dijo con una sonrisa. "Soy un moreno después de todo."

"Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Sip, las sacaré más tarde. ¿Y el sábado?"

"Creo que necesitan algo nuevo," añadió Alice. "¿Por qué no dejan que Bella decida?"

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y luego a una Bella con apariencia bastante sorprendida. "¿Bueno?" Le preguntaron juntos.

"Um, claro. _Wow_ , ¿en serio?" Dijo, con una brillante sonrisa.

Bella pensó en todos los locos temas que había visto en el bar hasta ahora. Sabía que Edward tenía cajas y cajas de camisetas arriba, y se preguntó si se le podría ocurrir algo nuevo.

Por alguna razón, quería pensar en eso en privado. Quería elegir un tema que le quedara a los chicos sin ofenderlos. Tomando una respiración profunda, se concentró en un deslumbrante tono de morado y empezó a pensar las opciones en su mente.

"Oye, deja de hacer eso," dijo Edward, arrojándole un puñado de tapas de botella de cerveza del reciclado.

Bella se agachó pero aún le dieron unos cuantos de los diminutos misiles.

"Quiero ver tu selección."

"No, te lo diré cuando haya decidido," le dijo, concentrándose una vez más en el lienzo morado.

"Oh—Dios—mío," dijo Alice conmocionada, mirando de Bella a su hermano y de vuelta. "No puedes verla. Acaba de decidir bloquearte. Oh Dios mío. ¿Cómo?"

Bella estaba sorprendida de que Edward no hubiese compartido ya con su hermana su descubrimiento. Bella sabía que odiaba cuando lo bloqueaba, que era la razón por la que lo hacía con moderación, y para ser realmente honestos, a ella le encantaba tenerlo circulando por su mente. Alice estaba intrigada. Rodeó la barra y se sentó en el banco junto a Bella, lista para que se le permitiera conocer los poderes secretos que Bella había descubierto.

Edward gimió. Eso significaba otra persona bloqueándolo a voluntad. La mente de Alice no era para nada como la de Bella, pero el par había aprendido a comunicarse con el otro al crecer. Estar en la mente de Alice era como estar en casa—también le ayudaba a Edward a calmarse pero ni de cerca al grado en que lo hacían los pensamientos de Bella.

Bella le explicó a Alice cómo aprendió a meditar y enfocarse en los colores del arcoíris, y luego cómo empezaba a pensar mientras imaginaba un color. Alice intentó la técnica un par de veces, pero Edward se negó a decirle si tuvo éxito o no. Alice visualizó un rosa brillante y pensó en convencer a Bella de pintarse su cabello de rubio. Sabía que si Edward hubiera visto eso no hubiese podido controlarse, porque adoraba su cabellera caoba, sobre todo cuando caía contra la piel blanca como la leche de su espalda.

Él no dijo una palabra, pero su sutil mueca lo delató.

"¡Aja! Lo sabía. Lo hice, ¿verdad?" Alice prácticamente gritó. Se paró en el reposapiés del banco y levantó sus manos al aire por encima de su cabeza en señal de victoria.

Edward se quedó callado.

"¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Eres increíble," dijo emocionada.

Jasper se acercó a ellos. "De hecho, diría que es una MARAVILLA."

Las dos chicas lo miraron confundidas, pero eso sacó a Edward de su mal humor.

"J, no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo. Simplemente—no eres—gracioso."

Jasper dejó caer los hombros decepcionado. "Pero…"

"J, el humor tiene que ver con el momento, y ellas no saben de las camisetas. Como dije, simplemente no eres gracioso."

Edward pasó junto a su amigo y entró a la cocina para traer las camisetas para esta noche. Eran negras, y le arrojó una a Alice y una a Bella.

"Quisimos honrar a nuestra clientela femenina al estilo DC **(1)** ," les dijo en explicación.

Alice sostuvo la camiseta que Jasper estaría usando, y tenía una enorme imagen a color de Gatúbela al frente.

"Oh, ¿en serio, Jazz? ¿Soy tu Gatúbela?"

Bella sostuvo la camiseta de Edward para revelar una imagen a color de la Mujer Maravilla. Bella miró a Edward con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Él la hacía sentirse tan amada que era surreal.

"Eres increíble, _sexy_ e inteligente. Me ayudas a luchar contra la maldad de este mundo, y cada día me pregunto qué ves en un tipo como yo," le dijo en voz baja.

Bella se subió sobre la barra y se lanzó hacia Edward. La atrapó justo a tiempo y la abrazó a él con fuerza. Cuando al fin la puso en el suelo, Bella rodeó para volver con Alice. Se imaginó con un disfraz de la Mujer Maravilla arrodillada en su cama y le guiñó un ojo a Edward.

Edward se paró en seco, sus ojos momentáneamente amplios, luego le sonrió con suficiencia.

"J, ahora vuelvo. Solo tengo que ir a ordenar algo en internet."

…

Alice y Bella estaban sentadas juntas frente a la barra en silencio. Alice dejó que Bella se concentrara ya que todavía no había dominado el arte de pensar en un color, hablar consigo misma en su mente, _y_ mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo. Bella tenía que pensar en un tema para el sábado por la noche, y tenía que decidirse con el fin de darle tiempo a los chicos para ordenar las nuevas camisetas.

Concentrándose una vez más en el tono de morado, pensó en los _X-Men_ , los _Dukes de Hazzard_ , y los policías en motocicleta de _Patrulla Motorizada_ —botas hasta las rodillas— ¡sí, nene! Incluso pensó en _Brigada A_ , pero ninguno de ellos era el correcto. Quería algo más sofisticado y _sexy_ …

 _Morado… piensa en morado… concéntrate…_

Sexy _…_

 _Sofisticado…_

 _Hombres…_

 _Clásico…_

 _Qué seduce a las mujeres…_

 _¡Oh Dios mío… sí!_

Alice roció limonada de su boca encima de la barra cuando vio que Bella tomó la decisión. Tanto Edward como Jasper la miraron con el ceño fruncido por hacer un desastre.

"Oh, eso es perfecto. ¡Y, ardiente! Eso es, chica," le echó porras a Bella. "Me encanta."

Bella sonrió con satisfacción por su elección. Estaba feliz.

Edward puso las manos en sus caderas, no estaba contento de no ser el primero en saberlo. Era una sensación muy extraña para él, y la odiaba.

"¿Bueno?" Le dijo, poco impresionado.

Dejó que el color se desvaneciera y visualizó a Jasper y Edward detrás de la barra, con luz tenue, vestidos como Bond… James Bond.

 _En Esmoquin…_

 _Pueden elegir el nombre de su chica Bond favorita para llevarlo a través de sus hombros._

 _¿Qué te parece?_

 _Sabes lo ardiente que pensé que te veías con corbata…_

 _Pero un esmoquin… ¡uf!..._

Mini B se estaba abanicando con la mano mientras se imaginaba a Edward con esmoquin.

Edward soltó una carcajada. "Hecho. Me gusta. Es nuevo. Y, todo el mundo ha visto o escuchado de él así que será divertido para mí el ver sus recuerdos."

"¡Váyanse a la mierda- todos ustedes!" Exclamó Jasper. Era tan raro que alzara la voz que los sorprendió a los tres. "Nadie les enseñó que es grosero hablar a espaldas de la gente o… o… dentro de sus mentes… excluyendo a otros," les dijo con un bufido, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y frunciéndole el ceño a todos.

"Oh, Jasper. Lo siento mucho," le dijo Bella de prisa.

"No te disculpes. Solo es un gran marica," añadió Edward.

"No lo soy. _Tú eres_ el gatito **(marica)** del BAR SER," Jasper contratacó. "Miau."

A Bella le encantaba cuando los chicos actuaban como chicos, a Edward todavía le perseguía el tema de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_. Todos sospechaban que eran Jake y su grupo, y si Edward atrapaba al culpable, sería hombre muerto.

A Jasper le gustó el tema de 007, y ya que Emmett estaría de vuelta en su puesto el sábado por la noche, supusieron que también rentaría su esmoquin. Al menos eso sí le quedaría.

Edward y Jasper se pusieron sus camisetas nuevas y esa noche se convirtieron en la Mujer Maravilla y Gatúbela. Edward estaba contento de que fuera a J al que le dijeran 'miau' ahora para variar y esperaba que eso terminara con pesadilla del "gatito". Le encantó ver los recuerdos de los clientes del programa de televisión de los setenta protagonizado por Lynda Carter. Era su parte favorita de las camisetas, visitar las películas dentro de las mentes de los clientes, y no estuvo mal que él claramente podía ver a Bella en el papel de la protagonista.

Edward y Jasper pasaron la noche discutiendo películas de Bond mientras trabajaban en el bar. No muy avanzada la noche, los dos habían elegido la película Bond que querían usar. La elección de Edward fue _La Espía que me Amó_. Bella había soltado unas risitas cuando le dijo que ella era parecida a Anya, las XXX, que pensó igualaban su atrevida mente. Bella dijo que tenía que verla antes del sábado, diciendo que Edward era "el Espía" que, de hecho, la amaba.

Jasper se decidió por el clásico de 1973 _Vive y Deja Morir_. Solitaire, su protagonista femenina, pierde sus habilidades para leer la fortuna después de dormir con Bond. Alice echó su bebida por su nariz por segunda vez, limpiando limonada de su camiseta al mismo tiempo que deseaba que el sexo con Jazz fuera la cura para su "problema".

Bella se quedó sentada con Alice haciendo planes la mayor parte de la noche. El Oráculo no estaba trabajando esa noche, así que las chicas pasaron el tiempo juntas en la cabina de Alice.

Ahora que Bella había decidido el tema, se puso a pensar en cómo pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones, y también en el próximo cumpleaños de Charlie. Su cumpleaños era el próximo lunes, y ya que estaba progresando tanto, Bella decidió que quería poder pasar el día con él. Bella decidió que lunes cuando regresara al trabajo, le pediría a James el siguiente lunes libre, y organizaría una pequeña fiesta para su padre. Le preocupaba que Charlie tal vez no estuviera listo para un evento, ella había dejado su vida a un lado por mucho tiempo y quería empezar a vivirla.

"Esa es una idea genial. ¿Podemos ayudar también a celebrar a Charlie?" Preguntó Alice.

Bella todavía se estaba acostumbrando a que Alice conociera sus decisiones. Bella estaba acostumbrada a que Edward husmeara, pero la habilidad de su hermana era muy diferente.

"Um, sí, claro. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?" Bella preguntó, sorprendida de que fueran a "la casa" a una pequeña fiesta.

"Por supuesto, será divertido," dijo Alice. "Nunca puedo planear fiestas porque Jazz insiste en celebrar en el bar con los clientes regulares, y Edward—bueno—es algo difícil el sorprenderlo, y no me dejó que lo celebrara este año."

 _No es difícil sorprenderlo…_

 _Solo tienes que saber cómo._

Bella se quedó mirando el posavasos de Budweiser sobre la mesa. Cogiéndolo, se concentró en el conocido color verde.

"Piensa en este color," le dijo a Alice.

Alice se concentró y asintió cuando tuvo una pantalla verde dentro de su mente.

 _He decidido subir y hablar con Alice en privado._

Bella no estaba segura cómo exactamente funcionaba la habilidad de Alice, pero sabía que Alice podía ver cuando se tomaban decisiones. Bella esperaba que Alice las bloqueara de su hermano, aunque no estaba muy segura de precisamente cuánto podía leer Edward de la mente de Alice. Tal vez todo como la suya, pero tal vez solo una parte.

Bella señaló el verde en el posavasos y miró a Alice. Quería que siguiera pensando en el mismo color que Bella, y con suerte Edward no notaría que las dos lo estaban bloqueando.

Bella y Alice fueron al extremo de la barra. Bella esperó por unos minutos, Se estaba concentrando tanto en el color verde que olvidó informarle a Edward que tenía que hablar con él. Rodó los ojos por su estupidez. Esto de la mente era difícil.

 _Cariño, estoy cansada._

 _Está algo ruidoso aquí._

 _Voy arriba._

 _¿Necesitas algo?_

Edward la miró en el momento que le habló con sus pensamientos. Le indicó que lo esperara un momento y terminó de servir una cerveza para su cliente sediento.

"Solo un beso tuyo," le dijo, cuando se paró frente a ella.

Ella se estiró y dejó que sus bocas se tocaran muy suavemente. Sus labios apenas hicieron contacto, y envió un escalofrío por su espalda cuando se separó de él.

 _Dios, eres el mejor besador…_

 _Podría besarte para siempre…_

Edward se acercó y la besó en su frente. No sabía que el amor podría sentirse así. No importaba cuán a menudo Bella y él hacían el amor, nunca era suficiente. La deseaba continuamente. Había tenido la tarde más erótica de todas leyendo el libro de vampiros de Bella, y aun así, menos de ocho horas después, se sentía como si estuviera hambriento de sus caricias. Bella era su milagro, y sabía que nunca creería realmente que de verdad era suya.

"Te amo," le susurró. "Te dejaré dormir."

"No, despiértame si estoy dormida. ¿Por favor?" Le dijo, levantando su mano para tocar su mandíbula con algo de barba. "Mañana podemos dormir hasta tarde."

"Está bien, te veré en un rato."

Bella y Alice atravesaron la cocina y subieron las escaleras. Bella tuvo cuidado de no pensar en nada. Sabía que Edward no podía ver su mente cuando estaba arriba en su departamento. Lo había probado varias noches cuando estaba aburrida y sola esperando a que terminara de trabajar. Tal vez solo era que estaba fuera de su alcance y explicaba el porqué era el lugar perfecto para que él viviera.

Bella llevó a Alice a los sofás de cuero y se dejó caer, permitiendo que su mente se abriera de nuevo.

"Alice, ¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Edward?"

"Oh, ¿no te lo dijo?"

Bella solo se le quedó viendo a Alice en respuesta.

"El 20 de junio. Lo recuerdo vívidamente este año porque fue un día antes de que te encontrara en "la casa". Recuerdo haber pensado que tú eras su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Aunque fue un día tarde, de otra forma me hubiera permitido hacerle una fiesta para variar."

"¿Un día antes? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?" Bella se veía decepcionada.

"Bella, ha estado tan acostumbrado a vivir solo durante todos estos años que es un gran cambio para él. No te enojes con él. No es como si no quisiera que supieras. Es solo que estaba tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta que lo último en lo iba a pensar era en su estúpido cumpleaños."

"Los cumpleaños no son estúpidos."

"No, lo sé, pero trata de convencer a Edward de eso. Toda su vida, solo han sido una decepción."

"No hace mucho hablamos de que nunca había recibido sorpresas. Alice, tengo el poder de sorprenderlo. Ya lo he hecho. Aun así, desearía que me hubiera dicho de su cumpleaños," le dijo, un poco triste.

"Bella, él te ama más que a nadie o a nada en el mundo. Eres su universo. Por favor, trata de entender cómo es para nosotros. Es solitario y estamos aislados de los demás, y la única forma de sobrellevarlo es al olvidar cómo funciona la gente normal. Tuve suerte al encontrar a Jazz, pero Edward ha estado solo. Simplemente ya no se expone a decepciones. Por favor, dime que no permitirás que esto te haga sentir mal. Lo destrozaría el pensar que te lastimó," Alice le suplicó.

Bella pensó por un momento en lo que Alice había dicho. Edward había sido tan abierto con ella últimamente. Poco a poco, le había informado a Bella de cada una de las terribles cosas que le han pasado. No estaba avergonzado de contarle sus recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, a pesar de lo difícil que era para él admitirlo, y ella realmente apreciaba que le permitiera entrar, y no era como si hubiera surgido el tema de su cumpleaños. No se lo estaba ocultando intencionalmente. También sabía que ella estaba haciendo una diferencia en su vida y ayudándolo a sanar, pero era un camino largo.

 _Sé que me adora…_

 _No debería estar enojada…_

 _Pero, que me condenen si se libra de celebrarlo…_

"Alice, ¿qué tan buena eres para ocultarle secretos a tu hermano?" Le preguntó entusiasmada.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Bella, esa es una idea increíble."

 _Oh, cierto. Tan pronto como lo decida, no tengo que decirlo._

 _Joder, casi eres tan rápida como Edward… algo así._

 _Esto es extraño, pero genial, pero… definitivamente extraño._

"Entonces, ¿debería decirle a los otros?" Preguntó Bella.

"No. De ninguna manera. Lo captaría de uno de ellos. Solo nos apegaremos a lo de Charlie porque es la verdad," dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá y planearon su sorpresa. Era tan simple que tenía que funcionar, y en once días, Edward Masen recibiría la sorpresa de su vida.

…

La noche del viernes llegó y se fue sin ningún drama. Bella y Edward habían pasado el día rentando esmóquines. A pesar de su día ocupado, lograron darse tiempo para algo de "lectura" antes de que Edward tuviera que abrir el bar.

Bella le contó a Edward sobre el cumpleaños de su padre que se acercaba. Le explicó que quería darle una fiesta sorpresa en "la casa" y esperaba que Edward y toda su nueva familia del bar fueran para ayudar a celebrar. Edward mencionó que eso supondría finalmente contarle a Rose sobre su padre, y Bella concordó en que, ciertamente, era el momento de sincerarse con su amiga. Bella se había sentido muy culpable al ver lo dulce y cariñosa que fue Rose cuando hizo el papel de enfermera para Emmett que se preguntó si ocultárselo a su amiga había sido una equivocación. Al final, decidió que en el momento, había tomado la mejor decisión y esperaba que Rose lo entendiera.

Edward había notado que Bella pensaba mucho en el tono azul cielo, pero ella no le dio importancia, diciéndole que tenía tanto qué organizar para Charlie que no quería inquietarlo mucho con sus estúpidas listas como ya lo había hecho. No tenía sentido el que los dos fueran meticulosos. También estaba ensayando qué decirle a Rose y no quería que él lo presenciara. Bella, de hecho, usó el tiempo para pensar en Rose y las listas para su fiesta, pero la mayor parte la pasó pensando para quién era realmente la fiesta y qué comprar y ordenar que le gustara a Edward. Bella se aseguró de pensar bastante en ellos dos entre sus conjuros de azul para despistarlo.

Ese día más tarde, los chicos vistieron sus camisetas de Laverne y Shirley y abrieron por la noche. Era un grupo de gente de los viernes ligeramente más pequeño, pero uno bastante entretenido y amigable. De vez en cuando, algún cliente borracho comenzaba a cantar el tema principal de la exitosa serie de televisión, y en poco tiempo, todo el bar rodeaba los hombros de un extraño con su brazo y le cantaban a los sonrientes bármanes. Fue una noche divertida y feliz, y Bella la disfrutó totalmente sentada frente a la barra observando la locura.

El sábado por la mañana, Bella le dio el desayuno a Edward en la cama. Caminó de puntillas por el departamento, manteniendo su mente en blanco para poder escabullirse a comprar roscas **(2)** recién hechas. Regresó también con café caliente. Puso la humeante infusión justo debajo de su nariz y dejó que el aroma le llegara y lo despertara. Él sonrió primero antes de abrirle un ojo, pero casi se cayó de la cama cuando vio el festín para desayunar que ella había puesto en su lado de la cama.

Edward sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad mientras metía la mitad de la rosca en su boca. Su cabello apuntaba hacia los ángulos más extraños, pero Bella no tuvo el valor de controlarlo. Estaba acurrucada debajo de su brazo y casi ronroneaba mientras bebía su café.

Su mundo no podría ser mejor que esto. ¿O sí? Pensó él para sí mismo. Edward había anhelado sentirse amado y cuidado durante toda su vida, y ahora que lo era, casi le causaba dolor físico porque la sensación era muy intensa y extraña para él. Cada vez que se sentía cuidado, en lugar de sentir esa calidez que llenaba su corazón, su pecho se apretaba al pensar en perder repentinamente a Bella y quedarse solo ahora que entendía cómo se sentía realmente el amor. Tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y la acercó a él al mismo tiempo que pasaba a su segunda rosca.

Esa noche, era la noche Bond. La banda no podía describir lo felices y emocionados que estaban de tener a Emmett de regreso en el BAR SER. Él siguió las órdenes de los médicos y se quedó en casa hasta que estuvo seguro de poder desempeñar todos sus deberes. Emmett se tomaba muy en serio el ser portero, y desde el apuñalamiento, lo veía aún más en serio. Sabía que podía haber vuelto a trabajar antes, pero también era lo bastante realista para saber que de enfrentarse con un parrandero alborotador, sería una carga en lugar de un activo hasta que su herida estuviera completamente sanada.

Todos los chicos estaban inquietos y se movían nerviosos con sus esmóquines antes de que abrieran el bar. Bella, Alice y Rose se habían reunido para usar vestidos adecuados para un Bond. Rose tenía una cliente que tenía demasiado dinero como para gastarlo. Era un miembro de la alta sociedad y también le gustaba hacer dietas yo-yo. Eso fue genial para las chicas, porque tenía una serie de vestidos de noche para que eligieran. Estaba feliz de prestarles lo que sea que necesitaran para su noche de diversión 007.

Emmett era el Bond de 1995 en _Golden Eye_ con Xenia Onatopp a través de sus hombros. Las chicas habían cortado brillantes letras doradas y las cocieron con cuidado a la espalda del esmoquin. Rose fue la que seleccionó el personaje de Emmett, ya que le gustaba pensar que tenía muslos asesinos. El hecho de que Bond mató a Onatopp no pareció molestarla en absoluto, ya que prefería ser la chica mala, y Emmett no podía decir "Onatopp" sin soltar una risita, lo que hizo sonreír a todos al escuchar al adorable portero.

Rose eligió un vestido dorado largo y sedoso que dejaba su espalda completamente desnuda. Lo acompañó con una chalina de piel falsa blanca como la nieve para completar su _look_ Bond. También le dio a Emmett una brillante corbata de moño dorada que combinara con ella.

Alice fue con un mini vestido para seguir con el tema de los setenta. Su vestido era de cuello alto, que abrazaba su figura y solo cubría como unos tres centímetros de sus muslos. Era de un verde psicodélico y parecía haber sido hecho para ella.

Bella había seleccionado el primer vestido que tomó porque se enamoró de él al instante. Estaba hecho de terciopelo negro pero bordeado con satín de color rojo sangre. El vestido tenía un cuello halter escotado, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su espalda y era largo hasta el suelo. Tenía una abertura a cada lado que terminaba a medio muslo. Las aberturas mostraban las medias gris transparente que Rose le había dado a Bella. Los ocho centímetros de la parte superior que se aferraban a su muslo estaban cubiertos de delicado encaje y la parte de abajo podía ser vista cuando caminaba.

Bella nunca había usado nada que se le acercara a este vestido, y le sorprendió lo _sexy_ que se sentía cuando al caminar exhibía una mezcla de satín rojo sangre y su pierna cubierta por la media. De verdad se sintió como una chica Bond, particularmente con Alice y Rose dándole ojos ahumados y unos rizos con un caída suave.

Las chicas llegaron al bar como a las 5:30 p.m. Querían adueñarse de una cabina durante la noche, aunque Bella le prometió a Edward que lo visitaría en la barra a menudo.

Bella y Alice dejaron a Rose en la acera con Em. Cuando Bella caminó de la puerta hacia la barra, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Edward se quedó inmóvil. Justo le estaba sirviendo a Jake un cóctel en un vaso alto, y cuando posó sus ojos en la visión que era Bella, no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera ella.

La mitad de la barra notó el estado catatónico de Edward y se giraron para ver a Bella y Alice flotando por el suelo. Bella sonrió y levantó su mano. No hace mucho tiempo, se hubiera concentrado en sus pies, pero Edward había liberado su confianza en sí misma. Jake y su grupo le dieron todo al tema Bond, ya que Alice les había informado de antemano, y también estaban vestidos de gala. Varios de ellos les silbaron a las chicas a medida que se acercaban a ellos en la barra.

"Cierra la boca, chico enamorado," Jake le dijo a Edward.

Edward parpadeó y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que su boca se había abierto.

 _¿Te gusta?_

"¡Me encanta!" Dijo con entusiasmo. "Te ves despampanante… y toda mía," dijo con la sonrisa de un loco de amor, casi como si no pudiera creer que fuera cierto.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció rápidamente cuando fue bombardeado por imágenes de cada uno de los pensadores visuales hombres en el lugar. Bella era ardiente—tan jodidamente ardiente que exudaba sexo—y todos los hombres lo sabían. Edward frunció el ceño y luego fulminó con la mirada a la competición antes de tomar un tono verdoso.

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _No te ves bien._

No había forma de que pudiera vigilar a Bella y trabajar en la barra con ella vestida así.

"¿Jake?" Graznó, sirviendo lentamente el resto de su cóctel en el vaso. "Tú vas…"

"Ah-ah, ese no es mi nombre y lo sabes," le dijo con voz cantarina.

Edward sonrió. "Betty Boop, necesito tu ayuda."

Bella los observó y su boca se abrió porque estaba segura que Edward le estaba abanicando sus pestañas al joven travesti.

"Lo que sea por algo de tu azúcar, Anya," respondió Betty, levantando su falso escote con las dos manos.

"El próximo viernes por la noche, recibirás la camiseta de la suerte—alcohol gratis toda la noche—pero solo si mantienes a salvo a Muñeca esta noche. Las únicas manos que quiero ver sobre ella son las mías," le dijo con un tono posesivo.

"¡Anya! Estoy bien."

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes se desplazaron rápidamente hacia los suyos.

"Lo estás—demasiado bien, y cada hombre aquí presente lo sabe."

 _Joder, eres posesivo…_

 _Pero, como que me gusta…_

 _Acabo de ponerme esto y ya quiero quitármelo… contigo._

Edward se sujetó de la barra, pero además de eso, nadie podría haber adivinado lo que estaba sucediendo en la zona sur.

"¿Tenemos un trato, Betty Boop?"

"Demonios sí, amiga."

Betty agarró su cóctel con una mano y le dio su codo a Bella. Ella lo agarró y le sonrió a su joven chaperón.

 _Esto va a ser divertido._

"Así que, ¿cuál es el especial, Anya?" Bella preguntó, viéndose inocente.

Edward sonrió con suficiencia—había estado esperando que le preguntara.

"Para complacerla esta noche, tenemos un… James Bondage **(3)** … al estilo 007."

 _Qué._

 _Me._

 _Jodan._

 _¿Es en honor_ _a_ _la corbata?_

Edward asintió al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio. Requirió de todo el autocontrol que tenía el no agarrarla y follarla con ese vestido. Había abierto las compuertas con el nombre de esa bebida, pero no le sorprendió, y ahora iba a pagar el precio—durante toda la noche.

"Oh… eso suena perfecto," lo provocó. "Que el mío sea doble."

Mini B imaginó sus manos y pies atados con firmeza a la cama de Edward mientras él se cernía sobre ella como un hambriento predador.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada, comiéndosela con los ojos mientras Betty se reía entre dientes al ver su intercambio.

Bella, Alice y Rose tuvieron una noche divertida con Betty Boop y sus chicas. Bella estaba contenta de que ahora Alice y Rose se llevaran bien. Cuando Rose y Em comenzaron a salir, Alice solo hablaba con Rose si era necesario. Sin embargo, desde el apuñalamiento, Alice había sido más amigable con la frecuentemente fría amiga de Bella porque era fácil ver lo mucho que le importaba Emmett, particularmente mientras se había estado recuperando.

Bella estaba disfrutando su tercer James Bondage. Desde el principio, Edward había aprendido el sabor de cóctel que Bella prefería. Ahora era un experto en mezclar un nuevo brebaje que ella no sería capaz de resistir. Seguía amando su mente cuando estaba algo borracha porque se volvía tan despreocupada que hacía vibrar su corazón.

 _Dios, te ves sexy con esmoquin…_

 _Tal vez podamos quedarnos con él…_

 _Puedes usarlo todo el tiempo…_

 _Mi mayordomo personal…_

 _Wow, los mayordomos deben tener acción todo el tiempo con todas esas ricas amas de casa desesperadas…_

Bella había vigilado a su hombre toda la noche. Edward con esmoquin era muy difícil de resistir, y Bella no era la única mujer que lo había notado.

 _¡Retrocede, hermana!_

 _Él es TODO mío…_

 _¿Está mal que quiera marcarte, cariño?_

Edward le guiñó un ojo a través de la multitud.

 _¡Oh, joder!_

Dirigiéndose a la barra, Bella trató de controlar su mente. Edward y Jasper estaban teniendo una gran noche y disfrutaban de los cumplidos de sus clientes regulares. Viendo a Edward relajado y riéndose con su amigo era una distracción que Bella no podía ignorar.

 _Es hora de tu descanso…_

Edward la miró, sus ojos oscuros. Subiendo la manga de su chaqueta, revisó su reloj. Bella no podía describir lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella al ver a su sofisticado hombre, con su cabello peinado a raya y engominado para que quedara con su traje.

 _Quiero lamerte… por todas partes…_

El agarre de Edward en el vodka falló, pero atrapó velozmente la botella que caía con una ronda de aplausos.

 _¿James Bondage lo hizo alguna vez en hielo?_

Edward vació un muy generoso corto de vodka dentro de la coctelera de plata, mientras la miraba de forma interrogante.

 _¿Al estilo cuarto frío?_

Edward cerró los ojos por un segundo cuando comprendió lo que Bella estaba proponiendo. El bar era una locura, pero ella lo tenía tan tenso que solo tomaría un minuto.

 _Tú…_

 _Yo…_

 _Cuarto frío…_

 _¡AHORA!_

Bella se alejó de la barra y regresó a la cabina. Agarró la chalina de piel de Rose y se abrió camino entre el mar de clientes para salir hacia la parte de atrás. Al caminar entre la multitud, Mini B le envió a Edward un último mensaje.

 _Y por cierto…_

 _No traigo puesta ropa interior…_

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose trajo una sonrisa a su rostro que no podía desaparecer.

James Bondage en el cuarto frío era justo lo que los dos necesitaban.

* * *

 **(1) DC Comics**

 **(2) Roscas – conocidas también como bagel.**

 **(3) Bondage – Bondage (proveniente del término francés e inglés homónimo que significa «esclavitud» o «cautiverio») es una práctica erótica basada en la inmovilización del cuerpo de una persona.**

 **Las ataduras pueden hacerse en una parte del cuerpo o en su totalidad, utilizando cuerdas, cintas, telas, cadenas, esposas o cualquier otro elemento que pueda servir como inmovilizador.**

* * *

 _ **Jajajajaja me encantan estos dos y sus juegos eróticos. Primero un vampiro y ahora 007, vaya que tienen una muy buena vida sexual. La relación entre ellos se va fortaleciendo cada vez más, con Bella interesada en conocer más de su don y usándolo para darle más vida a su relación. Y ahora se acerca una fiesta sorpresa, ¿será que logren ocultarlo de Edward? Ya lo veremos. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les gustó del capítulo? Espero que me lo hagan saber.**_

 _ **Les agradezco que hayan respondido bien al llamado de los reviews y ahora haya algunas otras que agradezcan con sus palabras, espero que continúen así, recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada y que las autoras originales están al tanto de la respuesta a su historias. Foxxy lo está como se los mostré en el grupo. Ahora espero que las que empezaron a compartir sus opiniones, continúen haciéndolo. Se acercan un poco más de acción en la historia y voy a tratar de tener más cercas los capítulos, pero también dependerá de ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Aime Cullen, Arii Pattinson, bbluelilas, Cathaysa, Claumass, Roxy Sanchez, Laura Katherine, LicetSalvatore, Bertlin, 1999, Gabriela Cullen, Lunita Black27, Prisgpe, Antonia, soledadcullen, lagie, liduvina, lizdayanna, Emily, Brenda Cullenn, paosierra, somas, freedom2604, Tsuruga Lia1412, Merce, Sully YM, xelatwi, cary, nnuma76, , Wawis Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, patymdn, YessyVL13, injoa, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, alo-star, ginnicullenswan, Adriu, Shikara65, Ericastelo, Mony Grey, glow0718, verdejade469, Yoliki, florecitacullen, rosy canul, Hanna D.L, Mafer, larosaderosas, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Para quienes leyeron 'A Few Tables Away' y amaron a Bookward. La historia está postulada para quede nominada a los premios del grupo FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) en Facebook a Mejor Fanfic Juvenil. Espero que apoyen con su voto, y gracias de antemano.**_


	18. Top Gun

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Top Gun: Película de 1986 protagonizada por Tom Cruise, Val Kilmer y Anthony Edwards que puso de moda el voleibol de hombres el en la playa. Oh, y creo que fueron responsables de que toda una generación se convirtiera en piloto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 – Top Gun**

Tan pronto como Bella desapareció en el cuarto frío, dos manos calientes la agarraron por la cintura. Bella gimió cuando la boca de Edward devoró sus hombros desnudos y su cuello. La atrajo hacia él, y podía sentir su erección detrás de ella.

"Oh Dios, por favor. Necesito esto," le dijo.

Las manos de Edward tomaron sus senos mientras continuaba chupando la delicada piel debajo de su oreja.

"¿Cómo lo quieres?" Murmuró.

Edward sabía que Bella siempre tenía una idea específica cuando se trataba de sexo. Comprendió que probablemente la mayoría de las mujeres la tenía, pero sus hombres simplemente no lo sabían.

"De pie… contra el vodka," dijo Bella, señalando la torre de cajas de vodka frente a ella.

"Joder, sí."

Dándole la vuelta, Edward la levantó y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con impaciencia para ayudar a soportar su peso. Cuando sus dedos descubrieron el encaje en la parte superior de sus medias, bajó la vista y gimió con fuerza.

"Más tarde vas a quedarte con estás puestas cuando finalmente te quite esto," le dijo, subiendo más su vestido.

El ritmo rápido y frenético que Bella y Edward por fin habían dejado atrás en las últimas semanas, estaba de vuelta. Su piel ardía con intensos deseos carnales. El sonido del cierre de él fue seguido por dos gemidos de éxtasis.

"Estás jodidamente mojada," le dijo contra su cuello.

"Cierra la boca y bésame," demandó Bella, atrayendo sus labios a los de ella. Él sabía a vodka. Eso envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Lo que sintió al estar dentro de Bella una vez más en el aire frío, le trajo a Edward recuerdos de su segunda vez juntos. Pensar en esa noche no le ayudó. Incrementó sus estocadas, incapaz de controlarse, y rogó que ella se corriera con él. Esto iba a ser rápido. Iba a perder el control en cuestión de minutos con ella tan caliente y mojada. Al sentir que se ceñía a él, Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba fruncido por el esfuerzo de contener su orgasmo.

"Por favor…" Le suplicó mientras la penetraba profundo y con fuerza. A Bella le gustaba escuchar a Edward cuando estaba cerca y saber que era por ella. Se aferró a sus hombros con firmeza y lo vio luchar contra su deseo porque estaba desesperado por complacerla. Bella soltó uno de sus hombros y deslizó su mano entre ellos. La fricción adicional, además de verlo morder su labio, fue suficiente para Bella, y con una última estocada y un gruñido, los dos llegaron juntos al clímax.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Edward. La sostuvo, deseando que sus piernas no cedieran bajo su peso todavía.

"¿Podemos comprar uno de estos?" Dijo Bella, señalando el traje.

La breve carcajada que se le escapó a él provocó que sus piernas se doblaran, forzándolo a dejarla en el suelo.

" _Wow_ ," dijo ella, sintiendo sus pies de nuevo. "Oh, ¿dónde está mi otro zapato?" Bella bajó la vista para ver un pie cubierto por la media—sin zapato. Ni siquiera recordaba que se le hubiese salido.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras le sonreía y trataba de arreglar su cabello desordenado, su corbata de moño colgaba deshecha alrededor de su cuello—se veía excelente y bien follado.

 _Eso mantendrá a las perras a raya…_

 _Y me salvará de iniciar una pelea de bar si esas chicas no dejan de follarlo con los ojos…_

…

La mañana siguiente, Bella despertó para descubrir que le había llegado su periodo.

 _Bueno, al menos eso explica mis deseos de derribar de un golpe a esas perras de bar…_

 _Está bien, tal vez perras es un poco duro…_

 _Probablemente son chicas absolutamente simpáticas, estoy segura…_

 _Siempre y cuando no intenten nada con mi hombre, entonces, todo está bien…_

 _Hormonas sangrientas…_

Edward despertó horriblemente sobresaltado. Se sentó de golpe y miró alrededor de la habitación en confusión. Después, pareció inspeccionar a Bella de la cabeza a los pies.

Centrándose en ella, preguntó, "Nena, ¿estás bien? Um… vi… um… ¿sangre? ¿Te cortaste?" Parpadeó, tratando de despertar y entender la imagen en su cerebro.

 _¡Oh, joder NO!_

 _Genial._

Bella se concentró en el primer color que vino a su mente.

"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir," le dijo, bastante avergonzada.

"Pero… ¿estás sangrando? ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso?"

 _Joder._

 _No._

 _Esto es una mierda, de muchas formas…_

 _No puedo creer que voy a tener que decir esto…_

"Me llegó mi periodo."

"Oh." Edward pensó en ello un segundo antes de arrugar su rostro. "¿Podrías tal vez pensar en un color diferente?"

 _Mierda…_

 _¿Por qué elegí el rojo?_

 _Negro…_

 _Negro… piensa en el negro._

 _Al menos va a combinar con mi humor…_

Edward se acercó y la besó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Le dijo ella con brusquedad.

"Nada, hermosa. Para tu información, no tienes que bloquearme. No me importa. Es algo natural," le dijo.

"Así que, ¿quieres experimentar de primera mano lo que se siente ser una mega perra con síndrome premenstrual que quiere llorar, luego arrancarle la cabeza a alguien… preferentemente la de un hombre… luego comer su peso en chocolate? Y, ¿todo eso antes del desayuno?" Le preguntó, levantándole una ceja.

Por general, Bella tenía un temperamento bastante tranquilo, pero cada tres o cuatro periodos, sus hormonas le mostraban quién estaba realmente a cargo del _show_. Edward tenía que tratar de pasar desapercibido si sabía lo que le convenía.

"¿Mega perra?" Dijo él con una sonrisa. "Vaya, creo que eso es algo que me gustaría sentir. Tal vez pueda entender mejor a Rosalie." Bromeó.

Bella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Oye! Se ha portado muy bien últimamente, y lo sabes."

Edward levantó su brazo en defensa antes de frotarse donde lo golpeó. Comprendió que tenía que tratarla con cuidado. Poniendo a Bella entre sus brazos, besó su sien. "Solo estoy bromeando. ¿Qué te parece si salgo a buscar comida?"

Eso llamó la atención de Bella y calmó a la bestia rabiosa.

"¿De qué clase de comida estamos hablando?"

" _Croissants_ de chocolate recién horneados, _strudels_ de cereza y un chocolate caliente jumbo."

"¿Con bombones?" Preguntó, viéndose entusiasmada.

"Absol-puta-mente."

 _De verdad eres mi héroe…_

 _La bestia quedará satisfecha con esa azucarada ofrenda…_

 _Al menos hasta el almuerzo…_

…

Lo único bueno del visitante mensual de Bella fue que durmió una noche completa. Levantarse el lunes, cuando Edward estaba en casa durante el día, era lo bastante difícil que al menos le alegraba haber descansado lo suficiente.

Bella arrastró sus pies de regreso al trabajo. Lo único que le gustaba de su trabajo era el día de paga. Se preguntaba, ahora que su vida personal era divertida y liberadora, cuándo seguiría su vida laboral.

James se había quejado cuando Bella pidió el siguiente lunes libre. No tenía razón para estar molesto porque significaba un día menos que le debía, pero de todos modos refunfuñó.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella se fue unos minutos antes para esperar a Rose en la acera. Se había quedado con algo de las recientes propinas de Edward y decidió comprarle a su amiga el almuerzo, esperando que amortiguara el golpe de haberle ocultado los problemas médicos de su padre durante todo este tiempo.

Las chicas tomaron asiento en Loeb Boathouse en Central Park. A Rose le encantaba comer ahí, pero Bella nunca se había podido permitir acompañarla.

"B, esto es muy dulce de tu parte, pero en realidad no tienes que pagarme el almuerzo," dijo Rose, bebiendo de su agua helada. "Nunca me ha importado comprar una rebanada de pizza de vez en cuando."

Bella sabía que decirle a Rose no iba a ser fácil, de modo que quería hacerlo en un restaurante. Bella había usado la excusa de que le debía a tantos almuerzos a Rose que quería llevarla a algún lugar agradable como recompensa. Esperaba que el buen ambiente ayudara de alguna forma.

"Lo sé, pero tengo el dinero así que pensé que también sería una buena manera de empezar mi semana laboral."

"Sí, ¿cómo te fue en la semana?"

Bella pasó a explicarle que vivir a tiempo completo con Edward en los últimos diez días había sido perfecto. Se sentía vacía al pensar en volver a su casa esa noche. Edward le había prometido que iba a ir, pero que bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba preparado a quedarse al alcance de su libidinosa vecina de arriba.

"Rose, voy a organizar una fiesta para el cumpleaños de papá, y me gustaría invitarlos a ti y a Em," dijo Bella, tratando de escucharse confiada.

"¿El cumpleaños de tu papá? Oh, bueno… sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? ¿Cómo está él?" Preguntó Rose, un poco confundida por la petición de Bella.

Rose había conocido al padre de Bella cuando recién se mudó a Nueva York después de la muerte de su mamá, pero fue solo de paso. Nunca había compartido una comida con el hombre.

"Sí, bueno… sobre eso…"

Bella empezó la larga historia para explicar la situación exacta de su padre. Rose se quedó callada y solo escuchó hasta que Bella terminó.

"B, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" Para el alivio de Bella, Rose no estaba enojada. "Te hubiera ayudado con dinero, tontita. Sabes lo mucho que gano."

Bella no mencionó la parte de Michael porque tenía el presentimiento de que la ira que había presenciado de Edward igualaría a la reacción de Rosalie.

"No lo hubiera aceptado."

"¡Oh Dios mío! Me siento como toda una arpía."

Bella la miró, confundida.

"Nunca te hubiera molestado sobre tu vestuario. Dios, me siento como una perra. Nunca pude entender qué demonios hacías con tu dinero y por qué nunca lo usabas para lucir bien. Por Dios, Bella."

Bella se sintió avergonzada de que Rose se estuviera echando toda la culpa.

"Rose, por favor, no te sientas mal. Todo fue mi culpa. Solo quería que él pudiera mantener la cabeza en alto cuando estuviera bien de nuevo. No quería que la gente lo juzgara por tener una crisis emocional, de modo que eso fue lo más fácil. Bueno, al menos, pensé que sería más fácil si no le decía a nadie. Lo lamento. Realmente lo hago."

Las chicas se abrazaron alrededor de la mesa, y todo estaba bien. Rose era una buena amiga, y Bella estaba agradecida de que hubiese comprendido tan rápidamente. Se preguntó una vez más si Emmett era la causa del temperamento más tranquilo de Rose. Bella no se había dado cuenta del gran peso que era en realidad el ocultarle a su amiga lo de su padre.

…

Bella logró alcanzar a uno de los médicos de su padre cuando lo visitó esa tarde.

Estaba guardando sus cosas para terminar el día pero estuvo dispuesto a llevarla a su oficina cuando Bella mencionó su idea para el cumpleaños. Al final, Bella estaba contenta de haber hablado con él antes de que hiciera más planes. 'La casa' tenía una pequeña área familiar que los residentes podían usar para ocasiones especiales. Resultó que la sala ya estaba reservada, pero el médico de Charlie no estaba seguro que una fiesta sorpresa en su honor fuera una buena idea en estos momentos. Sugirió que llevarlo a comer a un buen lugar, donde él no fuera el invitado de honor, era probablemente un mejor plan.

Sentada en el metro a casa, Bella se devanaba el cerebro con su nuevo predicamento. Sonrió para sí misma cuando pensó que en realidad funcionaría mejor de esa forma, ya que la fiesta sería solo para Edward, en lugar de un evento conjunto. Ahora, realmente, sería la primera fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Edward. La parte divertida de su habilidad es que también sería una sorpresa para los otros invitados tanto como lo sería para él. Bella se rio para sí misma al pensar en el concepto, no obstante, sabía que funcionaría.

Vio a Edward sentado en el capó de su Jeep, cuando caminaba hacia su departamento.

 _Alguien está ansioso…_

Antes de cerrar su mente, se repitió a sí misma mientras seguía fuera de su alcance.

 _La fiesta es para Charlie…_

 _La fiesta es para Charlie…_

 _Charlie…_

 _Charlie…_

 _Charlie…_

Mientras Bella desempacaba y lavaba su ropa, Edward preparaba la cena. Prefería mucho más su espaciosa y moderna cocina a la pequeña cocineta de ella pero se las arregló de todos modos. Comentó que lo estaba bloqueando de nuevo mientras comían.

"No tienes que saber sobre cólicos, Edward."

Eso lo calló. La verdad era que Bella estaba tan emocionada por los planes de la fiesta, que simplemente no podía esperar a pensar en ellos. Su periodo no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Sentía que era mejor ser excesivamente precavida a arriesgarse a meter la pata y mostrarle a Edward lo que en realidad estaba planeando.

Edward le habló por teléfono el martes por la noche para darle las buenas noches. Convenció a Bella de empacar una maleta para pasar el resto de la semana en su casa. Dos noches seguidas sin ella en su cama era más de lo que podía soportar después de una semana juntos. Le explicó que extrañaba su cuerpo, su mente tranquilizadora y su corazón. Bella cedió cuando usó la "la regla de ser" con ella. Le dijo que él solo quería estar a su lado porque ella lo hacía sentir como un hombre—con ella, podía _ser_ él mismo.

A Bella le encantaba el hecho de que Edward quisiera tenerla a su lado cada posible minuto del día. Igualaba su deseo de estar también en su presencia, de modo que alegremente empacó ropa para una semana antes de irse a dormir.

El miércoles, mientras Bella estaba en el trabajo, Edward fue a su departamento a recoger su maleta para que no tuviera que llevarla en el metro al trabajo. Quería que el que se quedara con él fuera lo más fácil posible porque sabía que era algo molesto vivir con lo que llevabas en una maleta. Cada vez que se daba cuenta que había olvidado algo que necesitaba en el pasado, Edward la había visto regañarse a sí misma mentalmente, tratando de hacer mejores listas mentales para cuando empacara para la siguiente vez que se quedara.

Por mucho que tratara de darle espacio, él sabía que seguía siendo demasiado dependiente. El problema era que su mente era tan tranquilizadora para él que simplemente quería estar siempre cerca de ella.

Edward estaba feliz de que todavía disfrutara de estar sentada en el extremo de la barra para él la mayoría de las noches. Le preocupaba que se cansara de ello y no sabía qué podía hacer para prevenirlo.

Tan lejos como había llegado Edward con Bella, una vocecita irritante todavía lo torturaba, repitiéndole que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se volviera demasiado para ella, y lo dejara.

Edward se tragó la bilis que ese pensamiento le había dejado en su garganta mientras cargaba la maleta en su Jeep. Bella nunca había bloqueado tanto a Edward. En los últimos días, realmente había sentido su ausencia—su ausencia mental, porque todavía se veían. Ella le decía que solo le estaba ocultando sus problemas hormonales, pero en el fondo, se preguntaba si ella estaba teniendo dudas.

…

Bella respondió al intercomunicador de la recepción, sorprendida de que afuera hubiera un repartidor que la buscaba. Dejándolo entrar, revisó sus correos electrónicos para ver si James le había dicho que esperara algún paquete.

 _Nada..._

 _Eso es extraño…_

Varios minutos más tarde, un enorme ramo de flores mixtas de colores brillantes avanzaba hacia su escritorio. El ramo era tan grande que de verdad no podía ver al hombre que lo cargaba hasta que lo puso sobre su escritorio, su cabeza apareciendo sobre las resplandecientes flores.

"Entrega para la señorita Swan."

 _¿Para mí?_

 _¿Qué?_

"Um… sí. ¡ _Wow_!" Dijo ella, admirando los lirios, tulipanes, gerberas, rosas y otras flores exóticas que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

"Alguien la estima mucho," dijo el repartidor, entregándole un recibo para firmar.

Bella esperó a que el hombre se fuera antes de abrir la tarjeta.

 **Por más deslumbrantes que sean estas flores, ni siquiera se comparan a la radiante belleza de tu mente. Sanaste mis heridas. Me amaste cuando no lo merecía. Me complementas.**

 **Con todo mi amor, Edward.**

 _No…_

 _Yo soy qui_ _é_ _n no te merece…_

Bella agarró su móvil para mandarle un mensaje de texto.

 **No, soy yo qui** **é** **n no te merece. Me diste un mundo** **con** **el que solo había soñado. Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi mente.**

 **Y, siempre lo haré. xB**

El miércoles, cuando Bella entró a SER sin hacer ruido después de visitar a Charlie, abrió su mente y dejó que su increíble novio la disfrutara. Lo imaginó recargado contra las cajas de alcohol en el infame cuarto frío, mientras ella estaba arrodillada frente a él, venerando su polla con su boca en gratitud por su sorpresa floral.

Edward, que no la había visto venir, roció su trago de Peroni en un costado del rostro de Jasper en _shock_ por sus sorprendentes imágenes.

 _¡Ups!..._

Bella caminó hacia la barra y se quedó ahí, mordiéndose el labio. No quería reírse, pero la expresión de asco en el rostro de Jasper, combinado con la expresión de asombro con los ojos amplios en el de Edward, fue gracioso.

Edward cogió una servilleta y titubeante intentó secar el rostro de Jasper pero su furioso colega lo empujó. Jasper se volvió despacio y miró a Edward con una mirada que decía 'qué demonios te pasa'. Edward, a su vez, miró hacia Bella y la señaló.

"Ella me hizo hacerlo," le dijo inocentemente.

El ceño fruncido de Jasper se suavizó cuando vio a Bella. Simplemente no podía estar enojado con ella porque le había dado propósito a la vida de Edward, y por eso, siempre le estaría agradecido.

"Bella," le dijo, metiendo la servilleta en su oído.

"Lo siento, Iceman," dijo Bella, una vez más conteniendo los deseos de sonreír.

"Por lo que veo, estás torturando de nuevo a mi copiloto."

"Hago lo que puedo," le respondió.

Fue el turno de Edward de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, pero no se veía para nada amenazador cuando lo acompañaba con esa sonrisa engreída.

"Uno de estos días te vas a meter en problemas, señorita," le dijo Edward.

"Una chica puede soñar."

Edward tomó un trago de cerveza antes de colocar la botella en la barra frente a ella. Bella aceptó su oferta con una sonrisa y mantuvo contacto visual con él mientras acariciaba el borde y luego el cuello de la botella con su boca— de forma lenta, lánguida y seductoramente.

Edward le sacudió su cabeza, murmurando un suave "mierda" antes de volver su rostro hacia la pared de botellas. Bella sonrió para sí misma cuando se acomodó en sus _jeans_ mientras le daba la espalda al público.

 _Soy tu dueña…_

 _Y, me encanta…_

Edward se dio la vuelta. "Lo eres, Muñeca. Lo eres. Y, no tienes por qué agradecerme. Es cierto lo que escribí."

Bella se sentó y permitió que la calidez que era Edward se extendiera por su cuerpo.

Sin querer ponerse demasiado serio, Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de agarrar los Ray Ban de piloto del cuello de su camiseta y ponérselos.

 _¡Oh!_

 _Que…_

 _Me..._

 _Jodan…_

 _¡Maverick!_

Edward sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando se quedó sonriéndole a Bella con sus gafas. Había visto la reacción de otras mujeres en el bar durante toda la noche. Las gafas eran un éxito, y estaba dispuesto a usarlas con su atrevida novia.

Los clientes esperando pusieron a Edward de vuelta a trabajar. Bella se rio con fuerza cuando Maverick y Iceman se paraban uno a lado del otro frente a la registradora, cobrando las órdenes.

La parte de atrás de la camiseta azul marino de Iceman decía "Él es mi copiloto" con letras rojas en negrita.

En la de Maverick, decía, "¡Pendejadas! Él es MI copiloto."

…

El lunes por la mañana, Bella despertó temprano y se escabulló a la planta baja. Una vez que estuvo afuera, llamó a Alice, hablando apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro entre los contenedores de basura porque Edward le había dicho una vez que escuchó a unos muchachos justo afuera de la puerta trasera.

"Alice, todo está listo."

"Bella, me alegra tanto que no voy a verlo hasta que esté en el restaurante. Ha sido muy difícil bloquearlo estos últimos días. De verdad no sé cómo lo haces," le dijo Alice, sorprendida por el control mental de Bella.

"Entonces, ¿tú vas a ir por el pastel?"

"Sip. Una vez que pasemos por él, Jazz lo sabrá."

"Está bien. Edward tampoco lo verá hasta el restaurante, y él puede bloquear fácilmente a Edward de todos modos. Puedes decirle a Rose y a Em cuando lleguen, porque Edward no puede ver a Rose y las imágenes de Em son borrosas."

"Lo haré. Oh, Dios, estoy muy emocionada."

Bella podía imaginarse a Alice moviéndose nerviosa por la emoción mientras hablaba.

Bella se metió de nuevo en la cama junto a Edward, todavía dormido sobre su estómago. Se aseguró de descansar su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro desnudo de manera que pudiera recostarse junto a él y repasar su lista en su cabeza.

La única persona que no sabría que la fiesta era en verdad para Edward era Carlisle. Simplemente, Bella no podía arriesgarse a que él lo pensara, aun cuando sabía que probablemente no vería a Edward hasta que estuviera ahí. La sorpresa de verdad lo valía. No importaba que su cumpleaños hubiera sido hace casi nueve semanas—todo lo que importaba era permitirle sentir lo que las demás personas tienen una vez en su vida.

…

"Feliz cumpleaños, papá," dijo Bella, lanzándose hacia su padre. Edward se quedó sonriendo detrás de ella, sosteniendo el pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con velas encendidas.

"Oh, Bells, no tenías que hacerlo," le dijo su padre, sonriendo al ver a Edward por encima de su hombro. Ella todavía estaba colgada de su cuello.

Buscando en su enorme bolso, Bella sacó un presente cuidadosamente envuelto. Ella estaba un poco aprensiva por su regalo, pero Carlisle le había asegurado que llegaba en un buen momento.

Bella se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de cuero reclinable de Charlie mientras él abría su regalo. Dentro estaba un foto álbum que había hecho documentando la vida de Charlie. Comenzaba con fotos de boda en blanco y negro y terminaba con una foto reciente de Edward y Bella.

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Charlie y Bella mientras juntos le daban vuelta a las páginas. El álbum estaba lleno de Renee, y la esperanza de que su padre se enfocara en todos los momentos felices que había compartido con su esposa, en lugar de pensar en que no estaba ahí ahora.

Para cuando llegaron a la última página, Edward se dio cuenta que también se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas. Para él, ver la combinación de los recuerdos mentales de la feliz familia fue demasiado para asimilarlo. Era tan diferente a su infancia, pero eso le alegraba por el bien de Bella. No hubiese querido que ella experimentara lo que él vivió.

Viendo a Edward abrumado también por la emoción, Bella fue y se paró junto a su silla. Rodeó sus hombros con su brazo de forma protectora para al menos moderar el pictórico viaje al pasado.

Después del pastel, Bella y Edward llevaron a Charlie a su primer día de excursión desde que se mudó. Afortunadamente, el sol había decidido brillar en el día, lo que hizo perfecto su viaje a los jardines de cristal del Instituto Rusk. Charlie se paseó despacio por los más de 500 metros cuadrados de conservatorio, inspeccionando de cerca la plétora de plantas con Bella y Edward detrás de él tomados de la mano. Por lo general, en público Bella trata de no tocar a Edward, pero los jardines en lunes no estaban muy concurridos y Edward tenía la seguridad de la exploración floral de Charlie en la que concentrarse si se acercaba demasiado a alguien con pensamientos particularmente inquietantes.

Bella estaba emocionada al ver el genuino éxtasis que llenaba a su padre. El Instituto Rusk usaba los jardines como instalaciones para rehabilitación. Pacientes que sufrían desde problemas del corazón a trauma e incluso demencia usaban los jardines para terapia. Carlisle, por supuesto, había usado sus contactos médicos para conseguirle un lugar a Charlie en el programa para pacientes psiquiátricos por la tarde.

Charlie estaba sentado en una banca con una docena de otros hombres y mujeres y reprodujo su propio jardín en miniatura para llevar a casa.

"Se ve de nuevo como mi papá," dijo Bella mientras la pareja lo observaban sentados.

Edward pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de Bella en un movimiento rítmico.

"Se ve con vida una vez más," concordó Edward. Él había encontrado un experimento interesante en observar el progreso mental de Charlie. El ver las diferentes fases por las que pasó fue como echar un vistazo a un manual médico. Sin embargo, Edward estaba agradecido por su progreso, porque Charlie estaba pasando cada vez menos tiempo en su estado depresivo, por consiguiente, hacía de las visitas de Edward mucho menos agotadoras emocionalmente.

Como a las 5:30 p.m., dejaron la calle 34 Este y se dirigieron al restaurante. Bella estaba agradecida de que Edward estuviera dispuesto a tomar su mano porque estaba demasiado emocionada para controlar sus pensamientos.

"Charlie, te gusta la comida japonesa, ¿verdad?" Edward verificó. Edward estaba ansioso por ir al restaurante que Bella había elegido, porque no podía comer fuera muy a menudo, pero estaba convencido de que era la mejor elección para su papá.

"Me gusta lo que sea que no esté preparado en esa cocina de hospital. ¿No saben que la sal es natural?" Dijo él, todavía murmurando sobre "elecciones saludables."

Como era de esperarse, cuando los tres llegaron a Ninja Nueva York en la calle Hudson, fueron recibidos por un silencioso ninja vestido de negro. La expresión en el rostro de Charlie era divertidísima mientras seguía al arma letal viviente a una sala privada que Bella había reservado. Bella se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Edward en anticipación al grupo gritando "sorpresa".

El ninja señaló una puerta abierta en una tranquila esquina del Castillo Ninja. Charlie entró, seguido de Bella. Cuando Edward atravesó la puerta, todo el mundo volvió a la vida, gritando, "¡Sorpresa, Edward! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!"

Bella podía ver la aturdida expresión de confusión en el rostro de Edward. Alice había colgado un enorme cartel que decía Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermano. Edward parpadeó, mirando a Charlie, luego a sus amigos y finalmente a Bella. Ella le sonrió y soltó su mano, abriendo su mente para explicar su engaño.

 _Es para ti…_

 _No para Charlie…_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños…_

 _Así es como se siente una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa…_

"Mierda," murmuró Edward al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa tímida iluminó su sorprendido rostro. "¿Para mí?"

La única otra persona que se veía tan confundida como Edward era Carlisle.

"Claro. Ahora mi regalo tiene mucho más sentido," anunció el doctor, riéndose y los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Bella le había dado a cada persona presente una lista de cosas para comprar para Edward. Simplemente, en el momento no sabían que los regalos eran en realidad para Edward.

Charlie miró a Edward. "Nunca me dijiste que también era tu cumpleaños."

Alice se acercó a Charlie y se presentó. Le mostró su asiento y le explicó el engaño—sin mencionar ciertos detalles.

Edward envolvió a Bella con su cuerpo, muy abrumado por su increíble regalo para él.

"Gracias. Gracias. Gracias," repitió en su oído. "Nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí. No puedo creerlo."

La pareja compartió un momento de tranquilidad mientras Alice le presentaba a Charlie al grupo.

"Te lo mereces."

"Las sorpresas se sienten… bien," dijo, sonriendo.

"Me alegra tanto que no hayas captado ninguna pista. Fue difícil el bloquearte."

Edward lucía como si todas sus Navidades hubiesen llegado a la vez. "Es por esto que me estabas bloqueando, ¿verdad?" Soltó un profundo suspiro.

Bella asintió, una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

"Oh, gracias a Cristo," dijo con otro enorme suspiro, su mano sobre su corazón. "Pensé…"

Edward se acercó y besó a Bella, pero su felicidad de pronto se había empañado. Sus demonios y la culpa nunca estaban muy por debajo de la superficie, y había sido un día emocional, pero agradable.

"¿Qué pensaste?"

Repentinamente se veía tan perdido y solo, sus ojos moviéndose de ella al suelo y de vuelta.

"Que estabas teniendo dudas," le dijo con una voz apenas audible.

"¿De qué?"

Edward se irguió y la miró, y Bella pensó que su corazón se iba a partir en dos. Se veía tan angustiado que también la estaba lastimando a ella físicamente.

"De mí."

 _¡Oh, demonios no!_

 _Nunca quise preocuparte, hermoso…_

"Edward," murmuró ella, cuando el dolor de sus palabras perforó su corazón. "Era cierto lo que escribí en ese mensaje. _Siempre_ te amaré. No podría dejarte incluso si quisiera hacerlo."

La sigilosa entrada de dos ninjas llevando las bebidas los llevaron de vuelta a las festividades. Edward la abrazó una vez más, y cuando levantó la vista, Bella podía ver que se estaba concentrando en la felicidad en la sala y no en su desconfianza en sí mismo.

Tomando sus asientos en medio de la larga mesa, todos vieron cómo los ninjas entregaron sus bebidas entre patadas altas y otros trucos casi imposibles. En el centro de la mesa estaba una pila de pequeñas cajas individuales envueltas. Edward agarró una y empezó a desenvolverla con el entusiasmo de un niño de cinco años, porque por primera vez en su vida, no tenía idea de lo que estaba recibiendo.

Riendo, sostuvo los DVD de _Mis Queridos Monstruos_ , _Los Muppets_ , _La Isla de Gilligan_ y _El Show de los Banana Splits_. Bella había descubierto que a la colección de DVD de Edward le faltaban muchos programas retro, y considerando lo mucho que le gustaban, era una vergüenza. A Em se le había dado la tarea de proveer varias películas clásicas de James Bond, pero al acostumbrado estilo Em, se superó. Rastreó una edición limitada, 40 discos de colección que venían empaquetadas en un maletín Bond. Todos los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en que una noche de películas 007 estaba en orden pronto.

Cuando terminó, Bella le entregó un paquete diminuto de su bolsillo.

 _No es mucho…_

Ella seguía sin tener mucho dinero para gastar, y ahorrar para la fiesta fue todo lo que su presupuesto le permitió, incluyendo incluso el dinero de las propinas de Edward. Ella quería darle algo más personal que un DVD.

Edward la acercó a él al aceptar su regalo. Besó sus labios y le dio una sonrisa de infarto. Nunca se había sentido tan amado en toda su existencia.

"Me va a encantar porque viene de ti," le dijo, sonriendo, y Bella le creyó porque por primera vez se veía muy relajado y feliz.

Rompiendo la envoltura del pequeño paquete, un par de placas de identificación militares de metal cayeron en su mano. Acuñadas en una placa estaban las palabras "Labios Dulces y Muñeca". Él pasó los dedos sobre el relieve del metal de sus nombres mientras le sonreía. Dándole vuelta a la segunda placa, decía, "Para siempre."

Una ligera mueca cruzó por sus rasgos por el repentino dolor en su pecho. Su amor por él era tan grande que a veces, el aceptarlo le producía un dolor físico. Deslizando la cadena por encima de su cabeza, colocó las placas dentro de su camisa, contra su piel. Acercándose, besó su tímida sonrisa.

"Para siempre," le prometió. "Para siempre."

En silencio, los ninjas regresaron con el menú seleccionado por Bella. Charlie continuó viendo con desconfianza e incluso oliendo vacilante los platos que colocaban frente a él.

"¡Papá! Deja de hacer eso," Bella lo reprendió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Edward se rio al seguir los pensamientos de Charlie sobre veneno y engaño al estilo Agatha Christie **(1)**.

Durante la comida, Edward se recargó en su silla y observó a su familia adoptiva disfrutando. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, finalmente se sentía que pertenecía y que tenía una familia que se preocupaba por lo que le pasara. Sabía que Alice se molestaría si supiera, pero por mucho tiempo se había sentido como el tercero en discordia con Alice y Jasper. Sabía que ellos no lo veían así, pero él siempre se sintió como un intruso en su pequeña burbuja.

Viendo a Bella riéndose con Emmett, comprendió que, por primera vez, también tenía algo precioso que perder. El pensar en esa dura realidad hizo que tomara una decisión.

Alice levantó la vista cuando estaba en mitad de una oración cuando su mente registró la decisión de su hermano. Ella le asintió para asegurar que Edward había tomado la decisión correcta.

A medida que la fiesta se acercaba a su final, Edward llevó a un lado a Carlisle y le preguntó si le gustaría tomar un trago en SER. El doctor accedió, ya que no estaba programado a trabajar el día siguiente. Se ofreció a llevar a Charlie a 'la casa' antes de reunirse con ellos en el bar.

…

Edward le pidió a Alice que acompañara a Bella arriba. Quería hablar a solas con Carlisle y sabía que Bella se molestaría con él por preocuparse tanto si escuchaba su conversación.

Él fumó bajo la luz tenue de la calle afuera del bar para calmar sus nervios mientras esperaba. En el momento que Carlisle llegó, entraron al vacío bar. Jasper había dejado una botella de grappa **(2)** Berta Roccanivo y dos vasos sobre la barra, pero había salido discretamente hacia la parte de atrás a organizar algunos papeles para que Edward pudiera estar solo.

Carlisle sintió la aprensión de Edward de inmediato, y le sorprendió, considerando lo feliz y relajado que el joven había estado en el restaurante. Había seguido monitoreando el comportamiento de Edward desde que le surgió la idea de que sufría de ansiedad. Viendo su rodilla rebotar arriba y abajo en el banco y la forma en que seguía evadiendo los ojos de Carlisle provocó que adoptara su modalidad de doctor.

"Hijo, ¿estás bien?"

Los ojos de Edward miraron a Carlisle por un segundo antes de centrarse de nuevo en la bebida que estaba sirviendo para el doctor. Asintió.

"Necesito contarte algo… algo muy personal. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Preguntó Edward bajito, entregándole el exquisito líquido dorado al doctor.

Edward realmente no tenía que preguntar, porque ya había visto lo mucho que Carlisle se preocupaba por Bella. Pensaba en ella como una hija, y Edward sabía que Carlisle nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarla.

"Hijo," le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su corazón. "Ustedes me devolvieron mi vida. Me permitieron llorar la muerte de mi esposa y nunca me juzgaron. Los veo a todos ustedes como mi familia porque sin mi dulce Esme, estoy completamente solo," le dijo con su voz sincera y suave.

Edward entendía lo que era estar solo en este mundo, y lo que estaba tratando de conseguir ahora era asegurar que Bella nunca conociera ese sentimiento si algo le pasara a él.

Agarrando a Carlisle por el hombro, Edward tragó el nudo en su garganta. Odiaba la montaña rusa de emociones que otros podían imponer en él, y después de un día tan intenso, le estaba siendo difícil controlar sus emociones. La tristeza de Carlisle por su pérdida y el alivio que sentía al ser aceptado por todos ellos era demasiado para Edward.

"Carlisle, tú eres el único hombre que me has hecho sentir como un hijo cuando dices eso," admitió.

Los hombres compartieron un silencioso momento de comprensión y bebieron.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward volvió a llenar los vasos y comenzó su relato. Carlisle Cullen sería la segunda persona a la que Edward le admitiría su inusual don, y una vez más, sintió que era lo correcto.

El doctor se quedó sentado y escuchó con atención, y además de una veloz mirada de sorpresa, se quedó en silencio y dejó que Edward le explicara su habilidad. Cuando terminó. Carlisle le explicó su alivio de que Edward no estuviera, de hecho, sufriendo de un desorden de ansiedad sin diagnosticar. Y, el hecho de que Carlisle no mirara a Edward con horror o con una expresión que dijera "es un fenómeno" casi provocó que Edward perdiera de nuevo el control.

Carlisle entonces hizo una serie de preguntas inteligentes y probó la habilidad de Edward en su mente.

"Estás pensando en Esme en verano en Central Park," le confirmó Edward.

Carlisle sonrió. "Increíble. Eres realmente increíble."

"Te aseguro que no lo soy, pero esa es una discusión para otro momento. La razón por la que te estoy diciendo esto es que necesito saber que Bella no estará sola."

Edward entonces pasó a explicarle sobre los experimentos científicos y los Hombres de Negro, provocando que Carlisle palideciera por el disgusto y la ira. El doctor comentó lo poco ético que había sido ese médico, y que le debieron haber revocado la licencia. Edward apreciaba su opinión, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

"Edward, tienes mi palabra que, no solo cuidaré de Bella, sino también de ti y Alice. Te lo prometo, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela."

"Gracias, Carlisle," dijo Edward con voz ahogada, abrumado por sus sentimientos y la genuina preocupación del doctor por él y los que amaba.

El doctor le había enviado una imagen mental muy clara de su promesa a Edward que lo hizo sentir querido—un sentimiento que alguna vez fue algo extraño para él, pero ya no más.

"Ahora puedo estar tranquilo al saber eso."

"Ah, esa chica te adora," dijo Carlisle, bebiendo de su grappa. "Una vez me dijo que tú tenías su corazón—que ya no le pertenecía—y que ella tenía el tuyo latiendo en su pecho."

Edward asintió y sonrió, impaciente ahora por subir con ella. Tenía que darle las gracias por su fiesta sorpresa—repetidamente. "Lo sé. Es cierto. Mi corazón ya no es mío. Es todo suyo—todo suyo."

* * *

 **(1) Agatha Christie – fue una escritora y dramaturga británica especializada en el género policial, por cuyo trabajo tuvo reconocimiento a nivel internacional.**

 **(2) Grappa – es el nombre con el que se conoce en Italia, Argentina, Uruguay y en la Suiza italiana al aguardiente de orujo, licor con graduación alcohólica que varía entre 38 y 60 grados, obtenido por destilación de orujos de uva, es decir las partes sólidas de la vendimia que no tienen aprovechamiento en la previa elaboración del vino.**

* * *

 _ **Awwwww este Edward dio un cambio de 180 grados, ¿no creen? Se ve que Bella lo es todo para él *suspiros*¿Y qué les pareció esto último? ¿Creen que hizo bien en confiarle a Carlisle su secreto? ¿Será que algún día llegue a ser necesaria la ayuda de Carlisle? Sin duda hubo muchas cosas lindas en este capítulo, incluyendo la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Como siempre, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, y recuerden que también la autora está al tanto de ellos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, paosierra, Antonia, soledadcullen, Wawis Cullen, Carmenc03, Angel twilighter, Laura Katherine, Majin, Maryfer VC, xelatwi, freedom2604, valeria, kdaniela, Pauliii, tulgarita, YessyVL13, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Cathaysa, Brenda Cullenn, Lunita Black27, , Bertlin, MicaCullen, AriiPattinson, lagie, , Gabriela Cullen, PEYCI CULLEN, calia19, EmmaBe, Srher Evans, patymdn, Vanina Cantamutto, nnuma76, Pam Malfoy Black, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, injoa, Roxy Sanchez, rosy canul, Angeles MC, Tata XOXO, labluegirl94, niyus105, ginnicullenswan, Arlette Cullen Swan, Hanna D.L, Karensiux, cary, Johanna bodmer, Dess Cullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, alo-star, Sully YM, glow0718, Roxy Cullen Masen, Mafer, Reva4, Adriu, Aime Cullen, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Day Aguilar, DenniChavez, Camila Pineda, y algunos anónimos. Si vieron su nombre aquí, sabrán que es la respuesta que ustedes hicieron al llamado que hice en mi grupo, y espero que no lo olviden. Las autoras están al tanto de su respuesta y me sentiría orgullosa de que, en este caso FoxxyJ, viera que mis lectoras saben corresponder al tiempo que ella dedicó a crear esta historia, y el que yo dedico a traducirla. Gracias por comprender :)**_

 _ **PD. Esta historia junto con otras de mis traducciones, Blood and Glory, Out of the Mouth of Babes, Two Blue Lines, Sear, Ask y A Few Tables Away fueron postuladas para una nominación en el premio a la mejor traducción en el grupo de Facebook 'Fanfiction Addiction'. Me encantaría que dieran su apoyo con su voto, si no están en el grupo pueden pedirme que las añada, en mi grupo tengo un post fijo en la parte de arriba. Si no están en mi grupo, el link está en mi perfil, pueden solicitar entrar.**_


	19. Los X-Men

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los X-Men: Cómic de 1960 del que se han hecho varias películas—todas las cuales me encantan. Véanlas. Primera Generación es genial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 – Los X-Men**

Después de mostrarle a Carlisle, Edward se unió a Alice, J y Bella en la sala. Apenas eran las 10 p.m., pero se sentía como si hubiese vivido lo equivalente a una semana en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Se sentó en la mesita de café frente a ellos y a propósito resistió el deseo de tocar a Bella.

 _¿Cómo te fue?_

 _Sé que él los protegerá._

Edward asintió y luego explicó cómo se sentía mucho mejor con Carlisle de su lado. Los tres estaban sorprendidos por lo bien que el amable doctor se había tomado las noticias. Edward no había compartido nada del don de Alice con él, y le dijo que era su decisión si quería ponerlo al tanto de ello.

Deseando estar a solas con su increíble y sorprendentemente generosa novia, corrió a su hermana y mejor amigo. Tenía otro tema que considerar antes de que pudiera relajarse, y ahora parecía un buen momento como cualquiera.

Bella extendió su mano para tocar la rodilla de Edward, pero él la apartó.

 _¿Qué pasa?_

"Tengo que hablar contigo… y… quiero ver tu reacción," le dijo en voz baja, con el sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente.

 _¿Es algo malo?_

"Espero que no."

Bella tenía muchas ganas de tocarlo pero se refrenó, aceptando su petición. Su mente se disparó hacia las terribles posibilidades como consecuencia de su conversación con Carlisle, pero estaba confundida porque acababa de decirle que salió bien. Su desconfianza en sí misma—que había desaparecido recientemente—surgió de nuevo, y comenzó a sentir pánico.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él continuó, "Oye, no te preocupes, cariño. Yo… ahh…"

La miró a los ojos, y Bella sintió como si estuviera tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero se sintió diferente. Fue casi como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con ella mentalmente. Intentando permitirle ver dentro de su mente.

"Yo…" Dijo con un suspiro. "Quiero que te mudes conmigo."

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¿En serio?_

 _¿Tan pronto?_

 _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Wow…_

 _Me tenías preocupada._

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, cubriendo todos los ángulos. Edward se sentía aliviado porque ni una sola vez dudo si quería estar con él a largo plazo. Estaba más preocupada de que se estuvieran moviendo demasiado rápido, pero podía ver claramente que ella esperaba que algún día tomaran juntos ese paso.

Suspirando de alivio, él se movió hacia el sofá junto a ella y la puso sobre su regazo.

"Oh, gracias a Dios," dijo en su cabello.

"¿Eh?" Bella no estaba segura a qué exactamente estaba respondiendo porque ella sabía que su mente se había disparado fuera de control cuando él expresó su idea.

"No te asustó la idea," él le aclaró.

"No, ¿pero no crees que es un poco pronto?"

"B, no somos como las parejas normales."

"Como otras parejas," lo corrigió. Odiaba que él no se sintiera normal.

Él rodó sus ojos juguetonamente. El estrés lo había abandonado en el en instante que vio dentro de su mente, y ahora sentía que podía divertirse un poco.

"Múdate conmigo," le dijo, acariciando su cuello con su nariz.

Bella se contoneó y retorció, tratando de concentrarse.

"Edward."

"Bella."

 _Oh Dios, no el tono sensual…_

 _Esa voz provoca cosas en mí…_

Él continuó saboreando su cuello, y sus manos ahora se unieron a la diversión, dirigiéndose directamente al interior de sus muslos.

"Hablo en serio." Le dijo ella con un suspiro, sintiendo que su traicionero cuerpo respondía a sus atenciones.

 _Oh joder…_

 _Mantente…_

 _Firme…_

"Yo también. Sobreviviste la semana conmigo y no quisiste matarme."

Bella sonrió para sí misma. Sabía que cuando pasó sus vacaciones con él había sido un tipo de prueba, pero no sabía para qué exactamente. Así que él había querido ver si ella podía lidiar con él veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana.

 _Tontito…_

 _Por supuesto, puedo lidiar contigo…_

 _Hablando de lidiar…_

 _No…_

 _No te distraigas por sus habilidosos dedos y su insistente lengua…_

Edward se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos y caminó a zancadas hacia su cama. Su boca empezó a acariciar todos los puntos favoritos de ella mientras él los acostaba a ambos.

"Piensa…" beso "… en todas…" beso "…las ventajas." Él le había quitado la camiseta y estaba tratando de quitarle el sujetador.

"Pero…" Consiguió decir, tratando de mantener el control. Estaba encontrando increíblemente difícil no restregar sus caderas contra las de él.

"Solo escucha…" Beso, mordisco, chupetón, mordida. Él agarró sus dos manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus grandes manos. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, mientras su mano libre trazaba ligeros patrones en su pecho y estómago, volviéndola loca. "Si te mudas aquí, puedes ahorrar más dinero para Charlie."

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron un poco. Él sabía que no había pensado en eso.

"Vas a estar más cerca del trabajo." Ahora se agachó y pasó su nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. El aliento de él se sentía caliente en su cuello. "Más tiempo para dormir en la mañana… conmigo…"

 _Joder…_

 _Resiste…_

Mirándola una vez más, él dijo, "Tendrás un amo de casa que lave y limpie mientras estás en el trabajo." Su rodilla se movió para separar sus piernas mientras él se acomodaba más entre ellas. "La cena va a estar preparada y en el refrigerador para ti."

Le sonrió con suficiencia porque ella definitivamente no había pensado en eso. Él aplicó más presión a su centro con sus caderas.

"Tu propio _barman_ … privado… sin camisa…" Le dijo, besándola con intensidad antes de al fin liberarla del sujetador, antes de probar su fresca y rosada carne.

"Y, vas a tener acceso a sexo…" beso "… diario…" beso "… siempre…" beso "… que lo desees." Se prendió de su garganta y chupó con fuerza, a sabiendas de que marcaría su piel y que ella sucumbiría en cualquier momento.

Bella gimió con fuerza, y Edward sintió que sus brazos se relajaban. Ella no iba a resistirse por más tiempo. Empujó sus caderas contra ella con rudeza, dándole a ambos la fricción que necesitaban.

"¡Oh, joder… sí!" Gimió ella, retorciendo una de sus manos para liberarla de manera que pudiera agarrar un puñado de su cabello y atraerlo hacia ella. Se besaron con ardor por varios minutos antes de que ella se apartara, jadeando por aire. "Juegas sucio."

Él se rio entre dientes contra su ahora seno desnudo. "¿Cuándo?"

"¿Qué?" Bella abrió sus ojos y lo miró, molesta.

Él le sonrió de nuevo, disfrutando de la necesidad del cuerpo de ella por el suyo. "¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?"

"Maldición, no me importa, solo fóllame de una vez," le ordenó, meciendo sus caderas contra las de él, mientras su mano abría su bragueta con botones.

"Desnúdate para mí," le ordenó él en respuesta.

Él se incorporó deshaciéndose de su ropa, dejando solo las placas de identificación colgando contra su pecho desnudo. Bella se levantó de un salto de la cama para hacer lo mismo. En seguida estaba una vez más recostada, esperándolo. Ansiosa. Él la miró, abierta y deseándolo, y la euforia que sintió fue demasiada. Seguramente esto era un sueño. Ciertamente esto no podía estarle sucediendo a Edward Masen. Seguramente.

Sin querer arriesgarse a despertar si era un sueño, no perdió tiempo y empujó rápidamente dentro de ella. Bella envolvió su cuerpo en él, y él la imitó al aferrarse a ella tanto como le fue posible. Edward creía que su corazón iba a explotar.

"Joder," dijo entre su aliento contra su cuello. "Soy un maldito suertudo. Algunas veces juro que eres un sueño."

Bella agarró su rostro y lo silenció con su boca. Ella era la suertuda. Él era su sueño, y en ese momento estaba convirtiendo todos los salvajes en una realidad.

…

Tres semanas después, el domingo justo después de almorzar, Edward, Bella y todo el grupo estaban ocupados mudándola al departamento de Edward. Desde la noche de la fiesta, Bella había vivido con Edward. Se había rendido a sus sentimientos y decidió disfrutar del viaje. Su corazón estaba seguro que su lugar era junto a Edward, así que acalló su mente y simplemente se dejó llevar para variar. Por fin estaba dominando la regla de "solo ser". Ahora se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita.

Bella estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que fue encontrar a alguien que se quedara con su arrendamiento. Jacob estaba harto de compartir, y cuando escuchó que ella tenía un pequeño departamento de una recámara en Queens, aprovechó la oportunidad de quedarse a cargo de la renta. Su pandilla lo estaban mudando allí y la de ella la estaba sacando el mismo día. Su departamento nunca había visto tanta actividad.

El Jeep de Edward estaba estacionado detrás de SER, estaba lleno hasta el tope con cajas y pequeñas piezas de muebles. Em y Jasper estaban arriba discutiendo sobre las instrucciones del nuevo ropero de Bella. No había ningún espacio que sirviera de armario en el departamento de Edward, y la única condición que puso ella fue que tuviera su propio ropero doble. Edward había salido el día siguiente y compró uno, pero todavía no se habían hecho el tiempo para ensamblarlo.

"No, pendejo. Estás sosteniendo el diagrama al revés," dijo Em, exasperado.

"No, no es cierto," respondió Jasper, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba de pie, con las dispares piezas de armario dispersas en el normalmente inmaculado piso de Edward. Le dio vuelta disimuladamente al dibujo hacia el otro lado para ver si tenía más sentido. "Oh, es cierto."

Emmett rodó los ojos.

Edward estaba en el baño vaciando la mitad del espacio para Bella. Ella estaba en la cocina con Rose, encontrándole hogar a todos sus utensilios. Había dejado la mayoría de sus cosas de cocina para Jake porque Edward tenía de todo. El estar atrapado dentro de su casa la mayor parte de su vida lo había convertido en un _chef_ de televisión, y su amor por el canal de compras significaba que tenía casi todo lo que una buena cocina necesitaba. Todas las cosas con las que se quedó fueron elegidas por razones sentimentales.

Edward se acercó sigilosamente detrás de ella mientras se estiraba para colocar unas copas de vino en la repisa superior. La rodeó con sus brazos.

"Voy a bajar por otra carga. ¿Algo en particular que quieras subir ahora?"

"¡No, Emmett!" Gritó Jasper. "Así no es como va…"

"¡Como si fuera a creerte!" Respondió Em.

Rose, Edward y Bella se volvieron para ver a los dos hombres forcejeando por el destornillador, las piezas en el suelo no eran ni de cerca parecidos a un ropero. Jasper tenía la hoja de las instrucciones sujeta entre sus dientes. Se aferró a la punta de mental del destornillador con todas sus fuerzas, pero Em solo se rio y lo empujó como si fuera un niñito. Sin querer darse por vencido, Jasper se lanzó sobre la bolsa de destornilladores, y la competencia empezó de nuevo.

"No, solo lo que sea más fácil. ¿Quieres una mano?" Preguntó Bella.

Dejó que sus ojos vagaran sobre su hombre. Estaba encontrando un poco surreal el que fueran a vivir juntos. Iba a tener acceso a él a cualquier hora del día o de la noche y nunca tendría que preocuparse de nuevo por empacar una estúpida maleta para pasar la noche. Edward llevaba unos _jeans_ viejos, rotos en ambas rodillas. Traía puesta una camiseta vieja y descolorida del bar SER, la imagen a color en su pecho agrietada y descascarándose. Miró la curveada caricatura pelirroja en el frente, pero en lugar de sentirse poca cosa, recordó verse y sentirse como un millón de dólares en su vestido Bond. La confianza de Bella en sí misma estaba aumentando, y ella sabía que era por ese encantador hombre.

"Estoy bien. Ustedes dos quédense aquí y asegúrense que no destrocen el lugar."

Edward bajó saltando las escaleras interiores con nuevos bríos. Bella era suya. Se estaba mudando. Su vida tenía propósito una vez más, y no podía estar más feliz. Esa noche, después de cerrar el bar, subiría las escaleras hacia el departamento de ellos—no de él—sino de los dos. Esa noche, sería oficial.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina para salir a la parte de atrás, se congeló a media zancada y sujetó la pared cuando su mente procesó la decisión de ella.

"Alice… no," dijo en un jadeo, cuando comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la habitación de a un lado.

Edward se giró y atravesó corriendo la cocina.

El tema para el bar de esta noche era _Los X-Men_. A Edward y Alice siempre les había gustado ese cómic al crecer porque podían identificarse con los mutantes. Alice siempre había tenido la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que compartiera su talento o uno similar, para no estar solos. Edward siempre se había burlado de ella, declarando que estaba loca. En la mente de él, eran fenómenos de la naturaleza que estaban solos, y no había necesidad de arrastrar a otras personas al infierno que había sido su vida por tanto tiempo—ocultando constantemente sus habilidades y nunca confiando en nadie.

Alice había querido echar la casa por la ventana y colgar equis de un brillante color rojo del techo, así que había estado abajo decorando el bar y haciendo el trabajo de preparación para los chicos. El grupo decidió que Jasper y Edward serían más útiles para cargar y desempacar, de modo que Alice dejaría todo preparado para la sedienta multitud del domingo por la noche.

Entrando al lugar, Edward vio el destello plateado del cuchillo cortando el aire frente a su hermana. Alice estaba retrocediendo y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para escapar de la hoja. Obviamente, había visto la decisión del enfermizo hijo de puta, pero se había arrinconado entre las mesas y sillas. Alice tenía que mantener los ojos en el hombre que quería matarla, pero estaba atrapada contra una mesa. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en el conocido tatuaje.

"No puedes correr. Te atraparé, perra," el hijo de puta gruñó al dar un paso más cerca. "¿No sabes que no es inteligente dejar la puerta trasera abierta en esta ciudad? Nunca se sabe quién podría entrar de la calle."

Sin vacilar, Edward agarró su bate de béisbol y saltó por encima de la barra. Se movió como un rayo cuando su mente registró los pensamientos del bastardo. Ese cabrón se iba a arrepentir de volver a su bar y lastimar a su familia.

La atención del hombre estaba enfocada en Alice, así que nunca escuchó venir a Edward. Edward tensó su cuerpo, echando el bate detrás de sus hombros a medida que cerraba el espacio entre ellos.

En el último segundo, Alice gritó cuando registró la decisión de su hermano.

"Edward, NOOOO…" Gritó.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en el último momento justo cuando Edward soltó el golpe. Su objetivo había sido los hombros del tipo, queriendo derribarlo con fuerza, pero el movimiento repentino del hombre hizo que fallara e incluso Edward no pudo detener lo que se había puesto en marcha.

Su bate giró y se estrelló a un costado de su cráneo con una fuerza rompe huesos. El cuerpo del hombre se giró bruscamente hacia la dirección contraria del atónito par, y por un segundo, se quedó suspendido en el limbo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

"¡Joder!" Rugió Edward, sus ojos amplios por la conmoción al ver lo que acababa de hacer accidentalmente. Quería derribarlo, pero no así.

Alice fue la primera en salir de su estupor temporal y se acercó al cuerpo ahora sin vida. Verla moverse despertó abruptamente a Edward de su coma. Agarró su brazo, deteniéndola. No tenía que ver eso de cerca.

"No lo hagas. Dame el teléfono."

Edward dio tres pasos para ver al hombre e hizo una mueca cuando vio la sangre de un intenso carmesí impregnar la oscura alfombra. El líquido claro goteando de su oído y mezclándose con el desastre no podía ser bueno. Edward le echó un vistazo a la punta del bate, todavía en sus manos, y le sorprendió encontrarlo limpio. No se veía como si acabara de terminar la vida de un hombre.

"¿Qué hice?" Las náuseas lo inundaron.

Alice estaba a su lado y le daba el teléfono. Lo alejó de cuerpo desfigurado y de regreso hacia la barra. En ese momento exacto, Emmett y Jasper chocaron uno con el otro, tratando de pasar por la pequeña puerta de la cocina que no estaba hecha para dos hombres grandes.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de hablar, la voz de Edward lo explicó todo.

"Con los paramédicos, por favor. Creo que acabo de matar a un hombre," dijo en el auricular.

…

El BAR SER no iba a abrir pronto. A medida que los clientes llegaban, un policía haciendo guardia junto a la cinta de la escena del crimen que cruzaba la entrada hacía que se marcharan. Varios miembros de los medios de comunicación se habían presentado pero también se les hacía retroceder.

Edward, Alice y Emmett estaban en la estación, mientras Jasper se había quedado para vigilar el bar y a las chicas. Jasper no estaba contento al ser separado de Alice mientras a ella se la llevaban a la estación, pero el oficial a cargo le aseguró que estaría bien. Jasper no había querido discutir en caso de que levantara sospechas innecesarias. Rezó porque fuera un caso cerrado de defensa propia y que encontraran evidencia en la casa de ese bastardo que sugiriera que Edward le había hecho al mundo un favor.

Bella caminaba de un lado al otro de su nuevo hogar como un lobo enjaulado. Estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación y el miedo. Su día había sido tan perfecto, y ahora había quedado en ruinas. No podía estar quieta sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, y hasta que el cuerpo fuera removido del bar, no iba a bajar. Quería estar con Jasper porque sabía que se estaría sintiendo como ella.

 _¿Y si descubren quiénes son?_

 _¿Qué pasa si va a prisión?_

 _O peor…_

 _¿Qué demonios puedo hacer para ayudar?_

 _Oh, Edward…_

La policía ya había interrogado a las chicas y les habían permitido volver arriba. Rose accedió a quedarse con Bella mientras Emmett estaba en la estación.

Emmett, al igual que Jasper, no habían sido testigos de nada, pero él identificó al tipo como el hombre que lo había apuñalado y por lo tanto también se le requería en la estación. Él estaba feliz de ir con los hermanos para tratar de protegerlos si podía y mantener la atención en el pendejo que había causado todo este lío en lugar de su amigo, que había actuado en defensa propia. Se iban a hacer preguntas sobre por qué ninguno de los hermanos tenía un registro público de estar en la ciudad. Licencias para conducir expiradas de un estado diferente iban a poner algo en marcha que incluso Emmett no sabía cómo lo iban a detener.

Edward estaba sentado en la sala estéril de interrogación. Las paredes grises y el vidrio de espejo no hicieron nada para calmar sus nervios. Ya había contado su historia tantas veces que estaba seguro que no había un policía en la ciudad que no la hubiese escuchado directamente de él. Las miradas que había recibido en cada ocasión que trató de explicar por qué su única forma de identificación era tan vieja, y por qué había estado conduciendo sin licencia como resultado, lo estaba haciendo sudar.

Sabía que empezaba a actuar culpable, y que los policías iban a leer su lenguaje corporal como un intermitente cartel de neón en un bar, pero no podía evitarlo. Podía ver lo que estaban empezando a pensar. Comenzaban a preguntarse si no era un simple caso de defensa propia, y eso lo estaba poniendo jodidamente nervioso. Ahora tenía que cuidar lo que decía. Quería decirles que él no había atraído al tipo ahí para vengarse, pero no podía hacerlo porque, ¿cómo podría saber que estaban pensando eso? Nadie había expresado esas ideas, y le frustraba increíblemente el tener que mantener silencio cuando su inocencia estaba siendo cuestionada.

Se quedó en silencio y escaneó los alrededores en busca de las ondas cerebrales de Alice. La había captado hace una media hora repitiendo su historia, pero ahora no estaba en su radar. Empezó a preocuparle lo que eso significaba. ¿Por qué no podía escucharla? ¿A dónde la habían llevado? ¿Por qué esto les estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Qué hora era, de todos modos?

A Emmett lo habían dejado ir antes de la estación. La policía estaba complacida con la información y la identificación que les había provisto, pero como había estado arriba cuando ocurrió el incidente, no les servía. Emmett hizo lo mejor que pudo para enviarle un mensaje a Edward, pero sus figuras de palitos seguían siendo completamente desconcertantes para leer. Edward pensó que su amigo regresaría al bar pero sus imágenes mentales sugirieron que iba a ir a encontrar a una… _drag queen_. Edward estaba totalmente confundido por los raros dibujos en la mente de Emmett. La figura de palitos tenía una extraña peluca y llevaba puesto un vestido, pero estaba seguro que era un hombre. Edward trató de descifrar los posibles lugares a los que Emmett iría pero no pudo encontrarle ningún sentido. Sabía que la policía definitivamente había terminado con él, y Edward solo quería que Em regresara con Bella y se asegurara que ella estuviera bien sin él.

El tiempo pasó.

Tal vez una hora…

Tal vez dos… o más…

Edward no podría decirlo. Todo lo que sabía era que algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Había golpeado la puerta dos veces en desesperación, pero nadie le había respondido. Podía ver muchas imágenes mentales en el área a su alrededor, pero ninguna de ellas eran de los policías involucrados en su caso. La mayoría eran criminales insignificantes, tratando de inventar alguna historia creíble. Estaba dividido entre el pánico creciendo en su pecho y la necesidad de actuar de forma indiferente, tranquila e inocente. Él era inocente—casi. No era realmente su intención el matar a ese tipo, pero sabía que a los ojos de la policía, él y su hermana darían la impresión de ser fugitivos. Sin registros, sin antecedentes, huyendo, ocultando algo.

Culpables.

El estar rodeado de personas culpables tratando de actuar también como inocentes, solo elevaba sus niveles de estrés. A los policías les mentían todos los días. Edward sabía que iban a ver los errores en su historia y la de Alice si hacían las preguntas correctas.

Escuchó el parloteo mental de un oficial que venía por el pasillo. Edward iba a ser trasladado. La puerta se abrió y dos policías uniformados entraron, seguidos por el detective que había ido antes al bar. Edward vio a cada uno de los hombres, tratando de determinar qué iba a pasar ahora. El policía con las imágenes mentales estaba pensando en lo enojada que iba a estar su esposa porque iba a llegar tarde—de verdad tarde—otra vez.

"Señor Masen, coloque sus manos sobre la mesa," ordenó el detective.

Edward hizo lo que le pidió y fue esposado sin demora con sus manos frente a él.

"¡Oiga! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy bajo arresto o algo así?" Preguntó. Edward estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico. Sabía que los oficiales sospechaban cada vez más de su historia. Edward intentó hacer a un lado el terror que aumentó cuando el frío y duro metal apretó sus muñecas.

"Señor, usted mató a un hombre esta noche. Se me ordenó hacer esto. Está siendo trasladado para ser interrogado junto con su hermana… o eso es lo que usted afirma."

Edward sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire. Ahora la policía ni siquiera estaba convencida de que fueran quienes decían ser. Estaba jodido—los dos estaban jodidos—y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Los dos oficiales uniformados lo pusieron de pie y lo llevaron por una serie de pasillos. Pasaban cada vez menos gente entre más se internaban en el edificio. Frente al ascensor, un oficial se quedó, y Edward estaba ahora acompañado por el detective y el oficial de policía de bajo rango. El trayecto hacia abajo no lo tranquilizó. Lo estaban llevando a un lugar subterráneo—muy por debajo. Los pelos de su cuello comenzaron a levantarse a medida que los recuerdos de otro compartimiento bajo tierra torturaron sus pensamientos.

En el sótano, caminaron por otra serie de corredores. Se sentían como túneles para Edward, y empezaba a sentirse como la rata en el laberinto. Cuando pasaron por una enorme puerta de acero que pareciera pertenecer a una bóveda de banco, Edward por poco y se desmaya. Esto no estaba bien.

Edward estaba seguro que ya no estaban en el mismo edificio, cuando se detuvieron afuera de una puerta sin marcas en otro insulso pasillo de concreto. El hecho de que no estuvieran en las instalaciones de la estación de policía le preocupaba enormemente. Se despidió al oficial de bajo rango uniformado, antes de se metiera a Edward en un cuarto frío y húmedo.

Alice estaba sentada al borde de su silla de metal y gritó de alivio cuando entró su hermano.

"Alice, gracias a Dios. ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Edward, arrodillándose a sus pies. Se aseguró de no tocar sus rodillas o cualquier parte de su cuerpo con sus manos esposadas.

"Estoy bien. Solo asustada. Quiero ir a casa," dijo en voz baja, pero en su mente, le estaba gritando todas las decisiones tomadas que había visto. La había dejado ahí abajo por algún tiempo pero estaba segura que habían encontrado un registro de dónde eran Edward y Alice. Sabía que se había hecho llamadas y que el detective a cargo estaba esperando que llegara alguien. Él ya no estaba a cargo—una autoridad superior estaba por llegar. Y, eso era lo que ella más temía.

"¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Por qué estás esposado?" Le preguntó, manteniendo su fachada mientras la pequeña luz roja de la cámara de vigilancia parpadeaba desde la esquina de la sala.

Le mostró a Edward una imagen de quienes pensaba que veían, y él palideció visiblemente, meciéndose ligeramente porque su propia mente había considerado brevemente la misma idea, pero suplicó estar equivocado.

Ella le ordenó que se concentrara y se mantuviera firme. Nadie iba a lastimarlos, y si lo hacían, tenía que resistir y no ceder. La mente de Edward daba vueltas. Tenía que controlarse. Mentalmente, decidió que sin importar qué, no los traicionaría. Haría lo que hizo cuando era un muchacho. Juntos lucharían. Alice suspiró en alivio, satisfecha de que su hermano estaba en la misma sintonía que ella, y entonces la puerta se abrió revelando su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad.

Los Hombres de Negro… estaban de vuelta.

Aun cuando había pasado dieciocho años desde la última vez que Edward había posado sus ojos en el hombre que cruzó primero la puerta— ese cabrón cruel y despiadado, que se veía igual—solo canoso y más delgado. Al levantar la vista y ver su propio reflejo muerto del miedo en las gafas oscuras hizo que Edward sintiera náuseas. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en lo absoluto. Se teletransportó al pasado al instante para ver a su hermana siendo torturada y él solo sentado ahí, llorando, mientras permitía que pasara. MIB1 **(1)** era el mismo, pero su compañero era nuevo—y completamente silencioso de mente.

El detective original se quedó en el corredor, y después de un rápido apretón de manos, se fue sin decir otra palabra. Su única imagen mental fue de alivio por salir de una puta vez de ahí.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Sin decir nada, los hombres entraron a la sala, la puerta cerró con un clic y un grueso sobre fue arrojado sobre la mesa. Edward notó que sus pensamientos no revelaban mucho. Se preguntó cómo lo sabían pero supuso que habían tenido una década para pensar en lo que habían aprendido de él. Tenían toda la investigación y pruebas del doctor. Pruebas que Edward había pasado una y otra vez esforzándose por probar que no era un mentiroso que quería llamar la atención y para enorgullecer a su madre por primera vez al ser capaz de hacer algo que ella quería que hiciera.

Los hombres se quedaron parados frente a ellos, con la espalda erguida, sus manos detrás de ellos, mirando justo frente a ellos como si estuvieran en un desfile militar.

Alice cogió el sobre y sacó del paquete un montón de lo que sintió eran fotos. Edward descansó sus manos todavía esposadas sobre la mesa y miró para ver lo que su hermana sostenía. Cuando ella las puso hacia arriba, jadeó y las dejó caer como brasas ardiendo sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Las fotos se dispersaron revelando imágenes horripilantes de una mujer a mitad de sus cuarenta con su cerebro salpicando toda la alfombra.

Su madre.

Muerta.

Desfigurada por la herida en su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Gritó Edward, actuando impactado por las espantosas fotos. Él nunca permitió que Alice entrara en la casa ese día y empacó sus cosas él mismo para evitarle a su hermana los dolorosos recuerdos de lo que su madre se había hecho a sí misma. Ahora, eso había sido para nada. Ahora, Alice nunca podría deshacerse de esas violentas imágenes, igual que su hermano menor.

Los hombres no dijeron nada. Edward fulminó con la mirada a MIB1 porque él era el que estaba detrás de esta treta. Edward lo sabía.

Alice se dio la vuelta, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo esas fotos. Le informó a Edward la decisión que alcanzó a ver. Iban a ser acusados de asesinato—ahora de doble asesinato.

"¿Qué demonios significa esto? Quiero un puto abogado. ¿Qué demonios?" Edward gritó a medida que el pánico crecía en su pecho. Estaba teniendo problemas para introducir el viciado aire en sus pulmones, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Alice. Tenía que sacarlos de esto, pero el _shock_ por lo que había visto en la mente de ella lo dejó mareado.

"¿Un abogado?" MIB2 dijo, antes de volverse para darle una sonrisa malvada a su cómplice.

"Solo los hombres culpables piden abogados," respondió el más viejo MIB1.

"Esas son malditas pendejadas."

Edward sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones, pero las imágenes de su madre muerta lo habían tomado totalmente desprevenido. Ni en un millón de años se había esperado eso. Nunca pensó, ni por un segundo, que el que ellos se fueran se vería sospechoso.

Se quedó ahí y se concentró en su respiración, tratando de no mirar las fotos que atraían de nuevo su atención, una y otra vez.

"Macabro, ¿no es así?" MIB1, que había estado a cargo la última vez que lo mantuvieron cautivo, declaró. "Pensar que esa pobre mujer fue asesinada a sangre fría por sus propios hijos."

"Sabes que esa mierda no es verdad," dijo Edward, su voz ronca por la conmoción. Por dentro, él sabía que era inútil, pero maldito fuera si iba a aceptar esa mierda en silencio.

Alice le pidió que se callara, pero él continuó. "Quiero mi llamada. Quiero hablar con mi abogado." Edward estaba perdiendo el control. Su táctica de sacarlo de quicio y ponerlo nervioso estaba funcionando. Él no tenía un maldito abogado. ¿A quién demonios iba a llamar si le daban la oportunidad?

Alice le estaba gritando en su cabeza que se calmara.

"La madre es encontrada muerta, los hijos dejan la ciudad, nunca se vuelve a escuchar de ellos…" Dijo él, mirándolos a ambos. "¿Qué creen que pensó su padre?"

"¿QUÉ?" Edward rugió, levantándose de golpe. "¿Ese pendejo te dijo que nosotros lo hicimos?"

"¡Siéntate!" MIB2 le ordenó. Su tono hizo que Edward retrocediera, porque le mostró que era capaz de cosas horribles. Por un segundo, Edward se preguntó si él y Alice de verdad superarían esto. Técnicamente no había registros de que estuvieran en la ciudad de Nueva York, así que, ¿alguien los echaría de menos? Por supuesto, su familia lo haría, ¿pero qué podían hacer? Un escalofrío lo recorrió porque sabía que Bella nunca dejaría pasar esa mierda.

Tomando asiento, se quedó callado y esperó a que hicieran su siguiente jugada.

"¿Dime que pasó?" MIB2 preguntó.

"Ella se mató," Alice habló. Ella quería tomar el control de esto para darle a Edward una oportunidad de recobrarse.

Los dos hombres trasladaron su atención de Edward a Alice. "¿Suicidio? Vaya, ¿por qué no pensamos en eso?" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿No es sospechoso cómo dos maestros vieron a tu hermano dejar las instalaciones de la escuela justo antes de la hora estimada de su muerte?" MIB1 declaró. "¿No es interesante? Y, tú nunca te presentaste a tu clase vespertina."

Los bastardos habían hecho su trabajo. Edward se preguntó si su padre de verdad los había delatado o si esta organización secreta había armado este plan y decidió esperar al acecho hasta que aparecieran de nuevo en el radar. Entonces, armados con toda su evidencia incriminatoria, los acorralarían, pero ahora tenían dos muertes para provocarlos.

"¿Le importaría explicar eso, señorita?" Le dijo con una mueca de desdén.

Alice y Edward sabían que la única forma de limpiar sus nombres era admitiendo que habían usado sus habilidades ese día hace tanto tiempo, pero nunca olvidado por ninguno de ellos. Alice había visto la decisión de su madre, y Edward había intentado llegar ahí a tiempo para detenerla.

Alice se enderezó en su asiento. "Estaba enferma. Llamé a mi hermano para decirle, y él insistió en encontrarme en casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando llegamos ahí, la encontramos y nos fuimos."

"¿Dejaron a su madre muerta y desaparecieron? ¿No pidieron ayuda? Ningún paramédico. Nada," dijo MIB1.

"Era bastante obvio que no había mucho que los paramédicos podían hacer por ella en ese momento," Edward dijo furioso. Se sentía más controlado, pero todavía estaba enojado.

"¿Solo la dejaron para que se pudriera y a su padre para que limpiara su desastre? Porqué harían eso, ¿eh? ¿Por qué harían eso dos niños ordinarios?" Añadió MIB2.

Y ahí estaba—su introducción para que admitieran sus habilidades.

Niños ordinarios.

"Diría que esos niños ordinarios recibieron el susto de su puta vida cuando entraron a esa casa e hicieron lo que la mayoría de los niños ordinarios harían—se aterrorizaron. Cometieron un error y luego nunca pudieron volver a resolverlo," dijo Edward.

A Alice no le gustó el tono de Edward, y quería que se mantuviera alejado de una puta vez del tema de lo ordinario. Se lo dijo en su cabeza.

"Demasiado enferma para quedarse en la universidad pero no lo bastante enferma como para cruzar líneas estatales. Interesante."

"Interesante—sí. Imposible—no," dijo Alice con calma.

Ver a su hermana tomar el control y no permitir que esos pendejos la pusieran nerviosa era lo que Edward necesitaba. Si ella podía luchar por ellos, entonces él también podía. Él había luchado por ellos toda su vida, entonces, ¿por qué estaba permitiendo que lo intimidaran ahora?"

Él se enderezó en su asiento y descansó sus manos esposadas una vez más sobre la mesa. Encerrado sus emociones por ahora, concentró todas sus fuerzas en captar cada pequeño indicio flotando en las mentes a su alrededor para sacar a su hermana y a él de ahí sin equivocarse.

Era difícil estimar el tiempo en el ir y venir entre Alice y él y los Hombres de Negro. Ellos tomaron café y descansos para ir al baño en las horas que pasaron—Alice y Edward no recibieron tales lujos.

Pasaron del asesinato de su madre al asesinato que había tenido lugar en el bar, y viceversa. Los agentes intentaron atraparlos y esperaban hacer una conexión, para ver sus habilidades reveladas, pero juntos, los hermanos, se mantuvieron firmes y fuertes.

Cuando hubieron llegado a otro callejón sin salida, los agentes se miraron el uno al otro. MIB2 le dio a Edward la única captura de su cerebro de toda la noche, y la brillante imagen asustó a Edward con su repentina aparición.

El agente estaba pensando en una pistola paralizante. Necesitaba una—pero una vieja sin la función de seguridad de apagado automático. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Era la única forma.

Edward hizo una mueca. Su fortaleza y resolución se esfumó como rocío en el viento.

No.

Alice no.

No de nuevo.

Le había tomado la mitad de su vida el conciliar la culpa que sentía por permitir que su hermana fuera electrocutada por esos hombres. El quedarse ahí, viéndola retorcerse de dolor, cuando él tenía el poder de detenerlo, fue lo más duro que había hecho en su vida. Alice había manejado la desgarradora experiencia mejor que él. Ella eligió aceptar el dolor. Había sido su decisión, y felizmente había vivido con ello, al saber que eran libres y que no estaban siendo usados para espionaje letal, sin una vida propia. Edward, sin embargo, fue atormentado por ello.

El agente sacó su teléfono móvil de su chaqueta y dejó la habitación. Edward sabía lo que venía, y temía desmayarse por solo la idea de pasar por eso otra vez, no se diga al realmente experimentarlo. Sentía que su tráquea se contraía. De repente, sintió su lengua demasiado grande para su boca. Sus pulmones no se estaban expandiendo como deberían. El aire se sentía sofocante en su garganta. No estaba llegando a sus pulmones. Se sentía mareado. Se desvanecía.

Alice agarró su hombro mientras él forzaba a que entrara aire por su boca abierta. Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

MIB1 estaba sonriendo.

"Cálmate. Todo va a estar bien. Solo respira," ella le repitió.

Entre más lo intentaba Edward, menos aire parecía llenar su pecho.

"Tráiganla," MIB1 dijo a través de la puerta cerrada.

Edward y Alice miraron al agente. No tenía sentido lo que decía.

¿O sí? Edward escuchó con su mente y de pronto quería gritar. No era posible. No podía ser. Ella estaba a salvo, metida en su cama—en la cama de ambos. No estaba siendo arrastrada del cabello por el pasillo.

Todavía luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y resistiendo las imágenes que conocía muy bien pero esperaba que no pertenecieran a ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y empujaron a Bella dentro de la sala. Ella chocó contra la pequeña mesa de metal frente a la que estaban sentados Edward y Alice. Se agarró de lo que sea—la mesa, las manos esposadas de Edward—intentando recuperar el equilibrio y enderezarse.

"Oh, Edward," jadeó.

 _Joder… usé tu nombre._

 _Lo siento…_

 _Oh Dios mío…_

 _Tengo tanto miedo…_

El mundo de Edward se ensombreció. De hecho, se paralizó—igual que su corazón.

La intensidad de las imágenes de Bella casi provocó que su lóbulo frontal dejara de funcionar. Estaba aquí. La habían sacado de la cama. Estaba muerta de miedo, y todo por su culpa.

Su miedo proyectándose en la mente de él acabaría con el último vestigio de su cordura. Necesitaba respirar, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y sus pulmones parecían haberse cerrado por completo.

MIB2 entró, trayendo consigo otra silla. Colocándola frente a ellos dos, pero bastante lejos del alcance de Edward, MIB1 empujó a Bella con rudeza en esa dirección.

"Siéntate ahí y no digas una sola sílaba de mierda," le ordenó.

La figura de la pistola paralizante regresó a la mente de Edward, y la agonía que trajo consigo era insoportable.

Edward se preguntó si alguien alguna vez se había asfixiado solo por el pánico. Su estómago tuvo el impulso repentino de deshacerse de su contenido. No solo no estaba recibiendo suficiente aire, sino que su cuerpo también iba a asfixiarlo.

Se inclinó y vomitó en el suelo, tratando de dar bocanadas de aire entre arcadas, escupiendo en el suelo para liberar su boca al mismo tiempo que jadeaba por aire de nuevo, pero todavía sin lograrlo. Estaba seguro que su lengua debía haberse inflamado y estaba impidiendo que entrara el aire. Sentía que su garganta se estaba inflamando de adentro hacia afuera. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo probablemente estaban contribuyendo a la angustia de las chicas porque le recordó a una criatura alienígena ahogándose en su propia sangre en una película de ciencia ficción que había visto recientemente, pero no podía evitarlo. Intentó una vez más jadear por aire, pero su mente estaba centrada en una cosa—en quién iban a usar la pistola paralizante.

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _Joder…_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _Tienes que respirar, cariño. Solo respira…_

 _Creo que te estás poniendo azul._

La preocupación de Bella por él solo hizo que su pánico aumentara. Ella no tenía idea de lo que se avecinaba, pero Edward lo sabía.

Y, Edward tenía el poder de prevenirlo.

Frente a Bella, mientras ellos la sujetaban contra su voluntad, el ver el miedo paralizante en sus ojos y su mente fue más de lo que podía soportar. Nunca, jamás se perdonaría si su silencio le provocaba dolor. Le partiría en dos el corazón, y soportaría cualquier miserable sufrimiento que tuvieran en reserva para él por el resto de su vida si eso significaba evitar el sufrimiento de ella.

Edward y Alice vieron mientras las manos de Bella eran esposadas una por una a la estructura de metálica de la silla ligeramente detrás de ella. Ella recordó la amenaza del agente porque no pronunció un solo sonido mientras lo hacían, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Edward no necesitaba ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Bella porque podía ver a mini B a punto de colapsar. Notó momentáneamente que Alice no tenía una sola idea. Estaba tan horrorizada como lo estaba él al ver la apariencia de Bella.

El estómago de Edward se desgarró violentamente una vez más, pero nada salió esta vez. Era doloroso sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera intentando ahora expulsar órganos completos desde adentro. Necesitaba oxígeno. Ahora.

MIB2 apareció de nuevo, el artefacto en su mano. Acercándose a un lado de Bella, apuntó a su pecho, y sin siquiera formular una sola pregunta hacia los hermanos, abrió fuego.

El grito que escapó de los pulmones de Bella hizo un doloroso eco en la pequeña sala de concreto y vidrio. Edward sintió su cuerpo encogerse de dolor en reacción directa a la dolor mental disparado desde la mente de Bella. Vio con horror en cámara lenta como las dos puntas de la pistola perforaban la delgada camiseta de Bella sobre su seno izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. El zumbido de la corriente eléctrica chasqueó en el aire hasta que fue sofocado por sus dolorosos gritos.

El cuerpo de Bella ser arqueó en la silla de metal de inmediato al convulsionarse y retorcerse contra el impacto—sus interminables gritos abrieron un hoyo en los pulmones de Edward de modo que al fin pudo introducir oxígeno en su pecho en llamas. Necesitaba oxígeno para hablar, y necesitaba hablar para conseguir que los cabrones pararan. Llenó sus pulmones por primera vez en minutos.

Todo pasó tan rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo, los segundos que Bella fue sacudida por el arma parecieron una eternidad. Aunque había sido esposada a la silla de metal, el impacto por la pistola paralizante fue suficiente para forzar a su cuerpo a ponerse derecho y rígido, provocando que se volcara en el suelo. El cuerpo de Bella golpeó fuertemente el suelo con un estruendo, quedando la silla encima de ella por las esposas, pero el agente continuó apretando el gatillo, electrocutándola un poco más de lo necesario.

A esas alturas, Edward había recuperado la función de su cerebro y cuerpo y se había lanzado de su silla y sobre la mesa de metal que lo separaba de Bella. El tener sus manos esposadas hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y mientras su atención estaba en el cuerpo de Bella, falló en darse cuenta que MIB1 lo estaba esperando.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a MIB2 para hacer que se detuviera, estrellaron su cuerpo contra la pared, su pómulo conectando dolorosamente con el duro concreto. El ardor le dijo que estaba vivo, y mientras estuviera con vida iba a luchar.

"Dinos cómo lo haces, cabroncete," MIB1 le siseó a Edward al oído por detrás. "Dinos o ella recibirá otra dosis."

Edward no podía moverse un centímetro, pero se forzó a bajar la vista. Solo podía distinguir la parte superior del cuerpo de Bella. Ella trató de rodarse de su estómago hacia su costado, ahora que el dolor había cesado, pero la silla de metal estaba atorada incómodamente en su espalda impidiendo que se moviera más. Sus ojos estaba fuertemente cerrados por la tortura, y su hermosa mente estaba en confusión. Edward nunca la había visto tan perdida y errática. Quería salir. Quería liberar a Edward y a Alice. Quería usar la pistola en las bolas de ese hijo de puta, pero estaba aterrorizada—aterrorizada de qué iba a pasar ahora, y aterrorizada de que iban a hacer eso de nuevo.

Cuando Edward dio su siguiente inhalación dolorosa, luchando contra la presión que apretaba su cuerpo por detrás, la resignación recorrió lentamente sus venas.

Alice se sobresaltó, pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo con su propio mensaje mental.

"Lo haré," dijo con voz rasposa, como si acabara de correr una maratón. "Les diré cualquier mierda que quieran saber. Solo déjenla ir… por favor."

En ese momento cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear las imágenes mentales de dos mujeres iracundas que aporreaban su cerebro.

"Por favor… solo déjenla ir."

* * *

 **MIB1 – MIB son las siglas en inglés para 'Men in Black' o Hombres de Negro traducido al español, lo dejé en su forma original porque HDN no se ve muy bien :P**

* * *

 _ ***Corre y se esconde* *Ondea una bandera blanca, asoma un ojo y habla* Ya sé, ya sé, pero no me maten, recuerden que yo no soy la autora. Empezamos muy bien, ellos iban a empezar su vida viviendo juntos y el violador hdp tenía que aparecer otra vez, está muerto, pero ahora los Hombres de Negro están de vuelta, y como ya vieron, son crueles no les importa lastimar a un inocente a fin de lograr lo que quieren. Pero, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? Y de una vez les digo que como les prometí, tengo el capi siguiente preparado. ¿Cuándo lo voy a subir? Depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: , Jane Bells, Shikara65, Lunita Black27, Maryfer VC, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Aime Cullen, Hanna D.L, Antonia, Cinthya5, Pam Malfoy Black, LeidaJim, lagie, Laura Katherine, larosaderosas, paosierra, patymdn, Brenda Cullenn, cary, Cathaysa, Angel twilighter, YessyVL13, nnuma76, Tata XOXO, PEYCI CULLEN, soledadcullen, Anastacia T. Crawford, ginnicullenswan, lizdayanna, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, Srher Evans, Gabriela Cullen, Wawis Cullen, Manligrez, Roxy Sanchez, angelabarmtz, niyus1205,Verdejade469, JeniZuluCullenM, valeria, Sei, rosy canul, merce, Sully YM, injoa, johanna, Bertlin, AriiPattinson, Yoliki, Mss. Brightside, freedom2604, DenniChavez, glow0718, alo-star, DaianaAg, Mafer, EmmaBe, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente, recuerden que ustedes deciden cuándo lo publico.**_


	20. ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?: Película de 1988 sobre un personaje de caricatura que es incriminado por asesinato. Estoy segura que todos ustedes conocen esta.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 – ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?**

"Bueno, eso no fue muy difícil, ¿verdad?" MIB1 dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Era la primera emoción remotamente positiva que Edward había visto en sus endurecidos rasgos. Se agachó y levantó el laxo cuerpo de Bella—con silla y todo—y una vez más la sentó derecha.

Ella tenía una delgada capa de sudor en su rostro y se veía terriblemente pálida, pero sus ojos estaban encendidos y salvajes. Se clavaron en los de Edward cuando el otro agente lo apartó de la pared y a la fuerza hizo que rodeara la mesa para tomar su asiento otra vez.

 _Maldición, no les digas nada…_

 _¿Me escuchas?_

 _¡NO LO HAGAS!_

 _¡No puedes!_

 _Van a usarte…_

Bella estaba como loca. Su ira hacia él por decirles a los agentes que estaba dispuesto a cooperar igualaba la de Alice. De hecho, Edward estaba sorprendido de que su hermana pudiera quedarse ahí y pensar cosas tan agresivas hacia él sin mostrar ninguna reacción externa. Iba a matarlo con sus propias manos si esos agentes los dejaban solos el tiempo suficiente.

Alice había podido ver el mensaje de Bella para ella. Bella no iba a negar que la pistola paralizante dolía como el puto infierno, pero no estaba dispuesta a entregar a estos pendejos al amor de su vida y a su hermana si podía evitarlo.

 _Puedo manejarlo…_

 _Puedo soportarlo…_

 _Solo nos les digas una sola palabra…_

Edward desvió la mirada. En ese momento no podía encarar a ninguna de esas fieras mujeres. Una cosa era que ellas fueran capaces de soportar esto, pero él sabía a ciencia cierta que él no podría. No podría quedarse sin hacer nada y verlos electrocutar a Bella una y otra vez. Esos bastardos también lo harían, y si no tenían cuidado podrían matarla. Él no iba a arriesgarse a que sucediera eso—no ahora—nunca. Había una razón por la que las nuevas pistolas paralizantes tenían un interruptor de apagado automático.

Edward no podía bloquear las imágenes mentales que Bella le estaba enviando a Alice. Le estaba mostrando que no quería que él les admitiera sus habilidades más de lo que lo quería Alice. Ella iba a resistir y luchar, incluso si significaba que tuvieran que torturarla. Lo había decidido. Quería que Alice supiera que amaba tanto a Edward que lo haría por él—por todos ellos.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. Las imágenes que Bella le estaba mostrando a su hermana le dolían. Ella había decidido amarlo y protegerlo sin importar lo que ellos le hicieran. Su pecho le dolió físicamente. Al ver su adoración y compromiso con alguien que le había provocado tanto dolor era demasiado para él.

"Sáquenla de una puta vez de aquí, o no voy a decir una sola palabra," gritó Edward, el pánico intensificándose en su pecho. "Lo digo en serio."

La sonrisa en el rostro de MIB1 desapareció a medida que se inclinaba sobre la mesa para quedar frente a la cara de Edward.

"Ella no va a ir a ninguna parte. Sin ella te vas a negar a hablar, y he esperado mucho tiempo por este día. Soy el único en esta sala que puede hacer un trato. Tú no vas a negociar nada porque vas a cantar hasta que te diga que te calles."

 _Aléjate de él, maldito bastardo._

 _Déjalo en paz…_

 _Edward, te amo._

 _Sé fuerte…_

 _Hazlo por mí… por Alice… por todos nosotros._

Bella quería sangre. Se preguntaba qué tan rudos serían esos tipos si ella y Edward no estuvieran esposados. Estaba realmente sorprendida que Alice pudiera permanecer sentada. Se preguntaba si Alice estaba formulando un plan y maldecía su incapacidad de escuchar lo que estaban pesando. Observó a Edward mientras sus ojos pasaban del agente a Alice, a Bella y otra vez de vuelta.

 _¿Qué estás viendo?_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Haré lo que sea necesario…_

 _Solo no les digas nada…_

Edward quería gritar. Las emociones en la pequeña sala eran demasiado con lo que lidiar. Estaba lleno de miedo y ansiedad al pensar en lo que podían hacerle a los que amaba, las chicas estaban en alerta, listas para luchar y querían la sangre de esos dos bastardos, y el agente estaba tan emocionado de conseguir lo que quería, sin considerar el costo, que lastimaba físicamente a Edward ser testigo de todas esas poderosas emociones a la vez, todas mezcladas.

El sudor escurría por su espalda mientras esperaba que los agentes hicieran su siguiente jugada. Las dos chicas no querían que dijera nada, pero él podía ver el plan de los agentes de usar a Bella hasta que consiguieran por lo que habían venido. Electrocutarla tampoco era su último recurso.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron a medida que las contradictorias emociones de las chicas, los agentes y las suyas reverberaron en él. Edward aún no había decido lo que haría a continuación, cuando MIB1 se inclinó sobre la mesa frente a él.

"Dinos todo lo que _sabes_ que quiero saber."

Incluso antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de decidir si responder o no, MIB2 electrocutó a Bella otra vez, sin ninguna advertencia—mental o de cualquier tipo. Ella se arqueó una vez más en la silla pero esta vez consiguió no gritar, aunque quería hacerlo. Al continuar electrocutándola, Bella se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con fuerza por segunda vez en unos minutos.

Edward estaba una vez más fuera de su silla como si fuera él el que estaba siendo electrocutado, pero el agente lo estaba esperando. En una milésima de segundo, lo empujaron hacia atrás contra la pared de espejo con un férreo agarre en torno a su garganta.

"Bella…" dijo con voz ahogada, mientras unos dedos gruesos cortaban su suministro de aire. "D-deténganse… yo… s-se los diré… t-todo."

MIB1 esperó un momento más, viendo a Edward de cerca mientras lentamente se ponía rosa. Apretó la garganta de Edward un poco más antes de soltarlo de su llave al cuello y le hizo una seña a su compañero para que dejara de lastimarla. Edward jadeó por aire.

Bella gimió, aun cuando ya no estaba siendo electrocutada, y se rodó sobre su costado, subiendo sus piernas en posición fetal. Edward cayó de rodillas y dejó salir las emociones que borboteaban queriendo salir de él. Su angustioso sollozo irrumpió en el súbito silencio de la sala cuando rompió a llorar. Edward sabía que su única salida era darles lo que querían. Lo mataba pensar que estaba a punto de traicionar a su hermana después de toda una vida de protegerla, pero no podía hacerle frente a la alternativa.

Cayendo sobre sus manos esposadas, siguió llorando con fuerza, sus hombros sacudiéndose violentamente por sus intensos sollozos. El corazón de Alice se partía en dos al ver el dolor de las decisiones de su hermano mientras pasaba de una a la siguiente. Comprendió que si Jasper estuviera en los zapatos de Bella, ella probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Cambió su táctica y le envió imágenes comprensivas y tranquilizadoras, tratando de ayudarlo a controlar sus emociones.

Antes de que Alice pudiera lograr más con sus silenciosos mensajes de apoyo a Edward, su atención regresó abruptamente a Bella.

Bella escupió sangre en el suelo, casi manchando el par de resplandecientes zapatos de cuero lustrados que estaban cerca de su rostro. Se había mordido la lengua durante el último espasmo doloroso para impedir que gritara.

Cuando Edward vio la sangre, dio una arcada aún más violenta y empezó a murmurar cosas incomprensibles entre sus lágrimas.

"N-nena…" Logró decir, pero el resto de la oración fue indescifrable una vez más. Edward se sentó sobre sus talones de manera que pudiera extender sus manos esposadas para tratar de tocarla, a pesar del imposible espacio entre ellos. Sus lágrimas nublaban su visión, pero todavía podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de ella.

La emoción dentro de Alice de pronto fue demasiada para contenerla.

Bella Swan era un genio.

Alice sabía que Edward podía ver la decisión de Bella, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera en condiciones de creer que su plan fuera posible.

Bella arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás repentinamente y gritó de dolor.

"Mi corazón," gimió, sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza.

Alice voló a un lado de Bella, colocando una mano en su sudorosa frente.

"Shhh… vas a estar bien," le dijo a Bella con cariño. Levantado la vista hacia el agente a sus pies, Alice dijo con un tono serio y determinado. "Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia. Ella tiene un problema del corazón, y dudo que hayan traído su bolso con sus píldoras."

MIB1 miró a MIB2—un breve destello de incertidumbre entre ellos.

Bella redujo sus respiraciones a propósito, haciéndolas breves e irregulares, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía sobre el suelo, arrastrando la silla de metal con ella mientras se movía como una extraña tortuga mutante.

Alice empezó a gritar órdenes a los agentes, mientras trataba de calmar el cuerpo de Bella.

"Quítenle las esposas, idiotas. Está a punto de convulsionar. ¡De prisa!"

Al mismo tiempo, Edward seguía llorando a gatas. Ahora estaba usando sus emociones para ayudarlas y comenzó a plañir, "Ustedes la mataron. La mataron. Su corazón es muy delicado."

Su pánico incrementó el caos. La escena frente a los agentes no era para nada lo que habían anticipado, y sin titubear, MIB2 agarró las llaves de su cinturón y empezó a quitarle las esposas a Bella. En el momento que un brazo quedó libre, Bella lo llevó con desesperación a su pecho, empuñando su blusa entre sus dedos, y gimiendo con fuerza.

"Doctor…" Bella logró decir entre respiraciones agitadas. "… Carlisle."

"Oh Dios mío… por supuesto. ¿Trajiste tu teléfono?" Alice comenzó a tocar los bolsillos de Bella, sabiendo muy bien que el agente ya debía habérselo quitado

"Llama a… Carlisle…" Bella gimió otra vez.

Edward ya había dejado de llorar y se levantó para agarrar la cintura de MIB1 con sus manos esposadas con desesperación. "Llamen al hospital y que voceen al doctor Carlisle Cullen. Es su especialista del corazón. ¡Háganlo! O será a ustedes a quienes se acuse de asesinato," les dijo.

 _Eso es, cariño._

 _Te amo._

 _Convéncelos de que voy a morir._

"Por favor. Ella necesita sus medicamentos," continuó. "Si la salvan, les juro que cooperaré. Si muere, será mejor que me maten ahora."

Tratando de distanciarse de la desesperación que exudaba por cada poro del cuerpo de Edward, MIB1 se alejó de su alcance y puso el móvil en su oído. El agente se veía asqueando cuando Edward lo tocó—como si su lloroso estado emocional fuera algún tipo de letal enfermedad contagiosa.

Alice y Bella continuaron su rutina enfermera/paciente mientras Edward se sentaba sobre sus talones, meciéndose y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Repetía una y otra vez, "Por favor, no dejen que muera." Podía ver que el que él perdiera la compostura era lo que estaba poniendo a los agentes nerviosos

Lo repetía como una mantra, mientras se concentraba en revisar la mente de MIB2. En pánico, el agente había bajado la guardia por completo y estaba transmitiendo de nuevo. El agente estaba preocupado que lo forzaran a cargar con el muerto si algo le pasaba a esta muchacha. A su departamento le daban mucha libertad, pero pedir permiso para deshacerse del cuerpo de una chica inocente era excederse incluso para ellos. Ella era una ciudadana americana, después de todo.

Edward entonces repitió palabras murmuradas que fácilmente pudieran ser interpretadas como rezos. Tenía que mantener su pánico para que los agentes creyeran la farsa. Estaba funcionando con MIB2, ya que estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia.

"Carlisle te traerá tus píldoras," Alice le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

La voz de MIB1 tenía la atención de cuatro pares de oídos. "Con el doctor Carlisle Cullen, por favor. Es una emergencia."

Una pausa.

"¿Es usted el doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

Otra pausa.

"Ya veo. Tengo aquí a una señorita Isabella Swan, y al parecer está convulsionando."

Otra pausa.

Frunció el ceño.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

MIB1 estaba junto a Bella en dos pasos. Empujó a Alice para pasar y sostuvo el teléfono en el oído de Bella.

Ella gimió y escuchó.

 _Es él._

 _Sabe que algo está mal._

"Carlisle," dijo con voz rasposa. "Es mi corazón. Está en peligro. Ayúdame." Bella rezó que Carlisle recordara lo que le había dicho una vez sobre su corazón—su corazón era Edward. Edward estaba en peligro.

Bella escuchó de nuevo y murmuró varias respuestas sí y no. "Estoy en la estación de policía con Edward y Alice," dijo, provocando que MIB1 alejara el teléfono de ella rápidamente. Bella gimió con fuerza, esperando advertirle a Carlisle que el teléfono ya no estaba en su oído justo antes de que el agente escuchara otra vez.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por la sala, y Edward deseaba poder ver lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Sí, doc. En la entrada principal," respondió.

 _Carlisle sabe que tú y Alice están conmigo, y sabe que estamos en problemas._

 _Va a venir por nosotros._

 _Va a traer refuerzos._

Mientras Bella trataba de mantener sus "problemas de corazón," tenía que concentrarse mucho para pensar claramente. No sabía cómo expresar sus pensamientos como una decisión para informarle a Alice que Carlisle venía para acá, ya que no era su decisión. Era demasiado para ella, pero esperaba que Alice hubiese percibido lo que estaba sucediendo por sus pensamientos anteriores.

Bella dio gracias a su suerte que Carlisle, de hecho, estaba de turno en el hospital. Estaba segura que su plan hubiera fallado si él no hubiese respondido al llamado, y tuviera que llamar a su móvil. El que estuviera en el hospital le dio mayor credibilidad a su historia.

Bella empezó a temblar y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer que su rostro luciera contorsionado por el dolor.

Al ver esto, los rezos de Edward cambiaron a algo más desesperado, "Oh, por favor, Dios, no."

MIB1 miró a su alrededor. Edward nunca había podido leerlo, pero Alice podía ver sus decisiones. Decidió no arriesgarse a que su única ventaja muriera, así que iba a trasladarla arriba de inmediato para la llegada del doctor. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con Alice y Edward porque la chica le había dicho al doctor que estaban todos juntos.

Edward podía ver las decisiones de MIB1, gracias a Alice. Edward, como Alice, no sabía si solicitar permanecer cerca de Bella con la esperanza de salir de aquí, o si eso levantaría sospechas y echaría a perder el astuto plan de Bella.

Bella continuó retorciéndose y rodando por el suelo, incluyendo el gemido ocasional y mano en el pecho. Alcanzó la mano de Alice y la sujetó.

"No… me… sueltes," le suplicó. "Me duele."

"Estoy contigo, B. Solo respira. Carlisle está en camino. Llegará aquí pronto y te dará tus medicamentos. Todo va estar bien. Estoy contigo," le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Edward estaba feliz de que Alice estuviera junto a Bella. Si las únicas dos mujeres que había amado en su vida podían salir de aquí, no importaría lo que le pasara a él. Todo lo que importaba en este mundo era la seguridad de su hermosa Bella y Alice.

Alice quería lanzar su puño al aire cuando MIB1 decidió que Alice acompañara a Bella a ver el médico. Se sintió mal ante la idea de separarse de Edward, sobre todo porque él no podía ver la mente de MIB1, pero estaba segura que Carlisle podría salvar a su hermano.

El agente mayor hizo otra llamada, y esperaron.

Cada minuto atrapados en el frío cubo de concreto subterráneo se sentía como una eternidad.

Esperaron.

La camilla para Bella finalmente llegó. Edward se sintió complacido de ver los pensamientos del oficial que la cargaba. Creía que la joven sufría de un infarto y estaba determinado a llevarla a la entrada de la estación con el doctor lo más rápido posible.

Cuando más cuerpos de los que en realidad cabían entraron en la sala, Edward estiró sus manos de nuevo y sujetó el cinturón del agente, ya que se vio forzado a entrar de nuevo a la zona de alcance de Edward.

"Por favor, sálvela. Juro que haré lo que quieran," le suplicó, algunas lágrimas más cayeron por su rostro ya húmedo. Edward no estaba seguro si alguna vez volvería a ver a sus chicas, así que no tenía que pretender que lloraba. Podía sentir que su pecho se apretaba ante la aterradora idea. Estaría solo otra vez—verdaderamente solo—y eso tenía el poder de paralizarlo. Apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de ya no estar solo. Iban a vivir juntos. Iniciar su nueva vida—en su departamento—juntos.

Tragándose la pena al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de perder, aceptó que era la única forma, pero no pudo contener las dos lágrimas que cayeron de todos modos. Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor desenlace posible, y saber que las dos estaban a salvo y vivas le permitiría soportar cualquier horrible futuro que esta agencia había planeado para él.

El agente mayor miró con desdén a Edward. Estaba furioso de que por fin se había acercado a que este excepcional par admitieran sus habilidades, solo para que se le retrasara una vez más. Podrían serle de utilidad dos mentes como las suyas en su equipo de operaciones especiales. Estaba indignado de que no quisieran ofrecer sus talentos, pero ellos no eran los primeros reclutas que había tenido que "persuadir" antes.

"Suéltame," le escupió al mismo tiempo que arrancaba la mano de Edward de su cinturón. Usando su cadera, chocó contra Edward, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Edward cayó de costado. En el suelo a este nivel, pudo alcanzar a ver el rostro de Bella entre el mar de piernas en movimiento.

Aunque sabía que estaba fingiendo estar en agonía, odiaba que esa fuera la última expresión en su rostro que él iba a ver y recordar. La peor pesadilla de Edward se había convertido en realidad.

De pronto, todas las razones por las que en el principio había sido cruel con ella cuando se dio cuenta que ella quería salir con él, eran válidas. Le había hecho daño—no él mismo físicamente—pero por su culpa. La habían maltratado y torturado, justo como había temido que pasaría si ella se involucraba con él. Una vez más, su cruel realidad le había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

Por un breve segundo, Edward deseó haberse apegado a su plan original de mantener a Bella alejada. Cuando le prohibió la entrada al bar, su plan había funcionado. Estaba segura, pero su necesidad de estar con la única mujer que lo había entendido en toda su vida la había arrastrado de vuelta al caos que era su vida. Ninguno de ellos estaría en este lío ahora, con los agentes teniendo una ventaja real, si no se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero la idea de renunciar a los últimos siete meses y medio desde que Bella entró en su vida era demasiado para él. Al saber lo que ahora sabía sobre el amor, no había forma de que renunciara a ella si su tiempo hubiese acabado. Era demasiado egoísta.

Bella era una de las pocas mujeres que entraron a su bar y no lo juzgaron. Ni una sola vez lo vio _solo_ como el _barman_. Noche tras noche, Edward veía el interior de la mente de las mujeres que lo deseaban, pero una y otra vez, básicamente, quedaban decepcionadas porque carecía de posición social. Era un lindo juguete, pero casi nunca era más para ellas, que fue la razón por la que nunca antes le había preocupado realmente el estar solo—eso fue hasta que cierta morena tímida entró de la calle por cambio y terminó cambiando toda su existencia.

Las palabras le fallaban para describir lo eufórico que se sentía por la oportunidad de que ella consiguiera salir de aquí, pero la idea de nunca verla, tocarla o contemplar la belleza de su mente rasgó su pecho. Iba a estar solo.

Solo.

Para siempre.

Edward había estado solo toda su vida. Claro, siempre había tenido a Alice, pero nunca tuvo a otro ser humano que eligiera estar con él—hasta que llegó Bella.

Previamente, solo había aceptado su destino, pero ahora que no tenía que estar solo—ahora que sabía lo que el amor daba a cambio—quería aferrarse a ello. El único problema era que la lucha en la que estaba a punto de lanzarse para salvar la vida de su amor también era lo que significaría que la perdiera definitivamente. Su vida siempre había sido dura, y ahora no era diferente.

Bella fue colocada sobre la camilla por el oficial de policía de bajo rango. Ella se aferró a la mano de Alice. Bella giró su cabeza hacia un lado y abrió brevemente sus ojos. Se sorprendió de encontrar la mirada de Edward desde el piso de concreto. No sabía por qué estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, pero con el caos dentro de la sala de interrogación, no estaba segura de qué se había perdido. Había centrado todas las fuerzas que tenía en mantener su fachada.

 _Cariño, ¿estás bien?_

En el momento que Edward vio su pregunta, Bella notó que su rostro se contorsionó con lo que parecía ser tristeza.

 _Cariño, ¿estás llorando?_

 _¿Te lastimaron?_

 _¿Qué está mal?_

Bella sintió que su corazón de verdad iba a detenerse. Su pecho dolía con tristeza por Edward. Se veía tan desconsolado, confundido y… solo.

 _Oh Dios mío._

 _Todo está bien._

 _No voy a dejarte._

Bella no necesitaba ser capaz de leer mentes para saber cómo pensaba Edward. Siempre la ponía primero ella y todavía estaba aceptando el hecho de que había encontrado la felicidad. Todavía no creía de verdad que la mereciera, y comprendió que seguía preparado para sacrificarse a fin de salvarla.

Bella sabía que su preocupación por Edward en medio de la locura lo haría sentirse mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente no se interesara en él que el experimentar el genuino interés de una persona en él, de hecho, le provocaba algo parecido al dolor. Cada vez que lo sorprendía o cuidaba de él, su primera expresión siempre fue una de breve agonía, y luego se tomaba un momento para asimilar sus emociones y se sentía eufórico como solo Edward podía. Su alegría era algo digno de verse, porque él apreciaba cada momento como si fuera un regalo. Nunca tomó a la ligera nada que tuviera que ver con Bella.

Lo último que vio Bella del rostro de Edward, antes de que los oficiales levantaran su camilla, fueron sus ojos cerrados y su frente arrugada por la pena. Sabía que ya estaba de duelo por perderla.

 _¡Edward!_

 _Escúchame…_

 _¡Te amo!_

 _No voy a dejarte._

 _Se fuerte._

 _Te veré pronto._

 _¡Te lo prometo!_

El movimiento en la pequeña sala despertó a Edward de su momento de duelo. Tenía que besarla una última vez. De repente no podía recordar la última vez que la había besado o le dijo lo preciada que era para él. Sabía que había sido en algún momento de ese día más temprano, pero el pánico había dejado su mente en blanco.

Poniéndose de rodillas, trató de pasar a los oficiales para llegar a ella antes de que se la llevaran.

"ESPEREN…" Gritó. "Bella… por favor, esperen."

Lo derribaron de nuevo cuando un oficial que no sabía que estaba detrás de él, dio un paso atrás, buscando la fuente del ruido.

La camilla casi atravesaba la puerta para cuando se puso otra vez de rodillas, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sus manos esposadas no lo estaban ayudando a equilibrarse.

"Quiero despedirme," les suplicó.

La mano de MIB1 sujetó el hombro de Edward, al mismo tiempo que empujaba al joven en apuros otra vez sobre sus rodillas.

"Silencio," le dijo en un tono que dejó a Edward paralizado. Edward comprendió que muchas personas ya los habían visto a él, Alice y Bella aquí abajo en este calabozo bajo tierra, y que el agente estaba loco de furia.

Cuando Edward desvió la mirada de la furiosa, fría y cruel del agente, las dos chicas estaban fuera de la vista. Cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de alcanzar a dar un último vistazo a la mente de Bella.

 _¿Debería dejar de gemir?_

 _No, creo que los gemidos están funcionando._

 _Carlisle va solucionar esto._

 _Me pregunto si de verdad me trajo drogas falsas._

 _Oh, Edward…_

 _Edward, te a—_

Los pensamientos de Bella se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando obviamente la habían subido al ascensor y llevado de vuelta arriba a la estación de policía original.

La sala se sintió de pronto muy grande, cuando las únicas personas presentes eran los agentes especiales, el primer detective y el oficial de menor rango que lo había interrogado cuando llegó. Edward escuchó con sus oídos y su mente, buscando cualquier información. El oficial de menor rango informó a los agentes que el doctor había llamado a la línea de la estación principal y ordenó que tuvieran lista a su paciente en el vestíbulo, y que estaba a solos unos minutos de distancia.

Edward captó que el oficial sintió que el doctor se estaba reportando o algo así, y que se había escuchado sospechoso, pero se abstuvo de mencionarle eso a sus superiores.

Edward se recargó contra el frío concreto debajo del gigante espejo polarizado. Estiró sus piernas acalambradas frente a él a medida que la fatiga de los eventos de la tarde le exprimía la vida. Se preguntó qué hora era porque el reciente estrés había sofocado las punzadas del hambre, y recordaba que Bella había estado en la cama cuando los oficiales habían ido por ella. Con Bella y Alice cerca de estar a salvo, solo quería hacerse un ovillo e hibernar del mundo.

"Traigan a la señora Masen de vuelta aquí en el momento que la ambulancia se lleve a la chica. ¿Me escuchó? Sin errores. Sin complicaciones. Se le traerá de vuelta aquí de inmediato," ordenó el agente.

Al oficial de bajo rango no le gustaba tratar con estos agentes. Edward podía ver las preguntas disparándose en su cabeza. En el momento que estuvieran donde no pudieran escucharlos, el oficial iba a decirle al detective lo que pensaba de todo esto. Los dos testigos no habían sido acusados oficialmente de nada, y sin embargo, se les mantenía _aquí_ abajo. Estas salas solo se usaban para los peores casos.

"Sí, señor," respondió el detective.

"Y, envíe un oficial con la señorita Swan. Ella es una testigo clave, y la quiero protegida todo el tiempo."

"¿Testigo?" Preguntó el detective, confundido.

"Solo haga lo que le digo," le gritó él.

Eso despertó a Edward de su aturdimiento. Bella no estaba libre—un oficial la acompañaría—y Alice sería traída de vuelta aquí. Oró porque Carlisle resolviera esto, o todos estarían jodidos.

"¿Va a levantarles cargos esta noche, señor?" Preguntó el detective.

Los dos agentes especiales se miraron el uno al otro antes de empujar a los dos oficiales de la sala y cerrar la puerta.

El que pensaba con mayor claridad del grupo era el oficial joven, y pasaba de una cosa a otra—pensando en su iracunda esposa, seguro que estaba ocurriendo algo ilegal, y preocupado por su propio cuello. Edward maldijo que no pudiera escuchar a los agentes para que pudiera ver su respuesta.

…

Carlisle entró a zancadas a la estación como un ejército invasor.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi paciente, Isabella?" Preguntó en voz alta.

Mirando a la izquierda, Carlisle vio un grupo esperando, como había solicitado, en una sección despejada de la sala de espera.

Cuatro oficiales estaban cerca de la camilla, y Alice estaba arrodillada junto a Bella.

"Fuera de mi camino. Despejen el área. Necesito examinarla," ordenó, haciendo que los oficiales se dispersaran como insectos huyendo de la luz de la linterna.

El rostro de Carlisle apareció sobre Bella cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio y esperó por algún indicio de Carlisle de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"Todo está bien, Isabella. He traído lo que necesitas," le dijo, mirándola significativamente.

Un momento después, un caballero que se veía algo incómodo usando el uniforme médico con un estetoscopio apareció a un lado del doctor. Bella pensó que le parecía familiar pero se concentró de nuevo en Carlisle cuando habló.

"Garret, necesito la nitroglicerina para Isabella. Alice, tráeme un poco de agua."

 _¿Garret?_

 _¿Tu chofer?_

 _¡Oh, mierda!_

Bella no estaba segura qué haría Carlisle para salvarlos, pero traer a su chofer como su único "refuerzo" no era lo que hubiese deseado. El alma se le cayó los pies porque la idea de lograr sacar a Edward de aquí ahora parecía imposible, y las lágrimas se acumularon por su cuenta. Bella hubiese preferido quedarse en ese calabozo, siendo electrocutada junto a Edward, que estar aquí arriba separada de él, particularmente si esa era la última vez que lo vería. Cómo podría llevar una vida normal y feliz sin él, al saber que estaba encerrado y siendo forzado a usar su habilidad para atrapar dobles agentes o quiénes demonios fueran los tipos malos.

 _¿Qué hice?_

 _Esto va a fallar…_

 _Solo empeorará las cosas para Edward…_

 _Ellos van a estar furiosos…_

Carlisle notó la angustia de Bella al instante.

"Shh… todo va a estar bien," le dijo, limpiando la primera lágrima que escapó con su pulgar.

Alice había regresado con un pequeño vaso de plástico lleno de agua fría. Se tomó un momento para agarrar uno para ella porque estaba muerta de sed. Cuando pasó por la entrada principal de la estación cuando venía de regreso, notó que de verdad era de noche afuera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado aquí porque se veía que era tarde.

Alice le tendió el vasito de agua, y mientras Carlisle lo agarraba de su mano, lo remplazó discretamente por su teléfono.

"Manda un mensaje por refuerzos. Vamos a necesitar dos coches más," le dijo apenas más fuerte que un susurro.

Carlisle sostuvo la cabeza de Bella y colocó dos píldoras en su lengua. Ella lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que sus preguntas sí/no estaban descartadas con él ya que no podía leer su mente. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Edward recientemente, y eso había confundido su percepción de la comunicación. Esperaba que no fueran nada más que pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, porque seguramente le vendrían bien unas de esas. Su cabeza le palpitaba, sin mencionar los moretones que seguro aparecería por aterrizar en el suelo con esa silla atada a ella.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera de una forma excesivamente obvia.

"Solo tengo que esperar diez minutos para que su corazón se tranquilice antes de arriesgarme a moverla," anunció con todas sus fuerzas con un aire de autoridad.

Suplicó en silencio que ninguno de los oficiales hubiera prestado atención durante sus interacciones con los paramédicos con el paso de los años y dijera que su decisión eran "pendejadas".

Bella y Alice lo miraron, confundidas.

 _¿Vamos esperar?_

 _¡Vámonos de una puta vez de aquí, doc!_

Alice se inclinó sobre Bella como si estuviera revisando cómo se estaba sintiendo ahora que había tomado el medicamente "salvavidas". Empezó a mandar mensajes como loca. Se sabía el número de Jasper de memoria, pero no tenía idea del de Em. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que tenías que recordar el número de todo el mundo y de hecho, marcarlo.

Varios segundos después, el teléfono sonó en su regazo. Estaba agradecida que el doctor no tuviera algún loco y ruidoso tono rapero.

"J y Em están en camino," susurró.

"Diles que esperen al frente y que mantengan el motor encendido."

Alice no le gustó el sonido de eso. Se preguntó si iba a sacarlos literalmente de ahí.

Garrett comenzó a tontear con un brazalete para la presión sanguínea al otro lado de Bella. Se hizo penosamente evidente que el chofer no tenía idea de cómo poner la maldita cosa. Alice quería quitarlo de en medio y hacerlo ella misma, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Carlisle se inclinó y tomó el control.

Bella notó que Carlisle estaba empezando a sudar. Pequeñas gotas bajaban por sus sienes, y no le gustaba lo que eso significaba. El doctor estaba nervioso, pero si estaba tan nervioso, entonces, ¿por qué demonios no salían de ahí?

Mientras los minutos pasaban, los oficiales de policía que estaba cerca se ponían cada vez más inquietos. Uno de ellos se acercó a preguntar si necesitaban ayuda para meterla en la ambulancia.

Carlisle empezó a soltar un rollo de términos médicos para desconcertar al joven. Lo último que necesitaba era que ellos salieran y se dieran cuenta que no había ninguna ambulancia. Carlisle no podía secuestrar conscientemente una ambulancia en funcionamiento y su equipo para venir a salvar a sus amigos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Eso sería moralmente incorrecto y si una persona en la ciudad muriera porque no había una ambulancia disponible para ella en una verdadera emergencia, el doctor nunca se lo perdonaría. En vez de eso, llamó a su chofer, que nunca estaba lejos, y juntos habían venido a la estación. Solo necesitaban unos minutos más y con suerte su plan funcionaría.

Carlisle hizo que el oficial retrocediera y empezó a checar la presión de Isabella. Frunció el ceño al ver la lectura. Era mucho más alta de lo que esperaba, incluso dado su actual predicamento.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó, mirándola de forma críptica. Por supuesto, no podía mencionar su presión elevada porque se supone que estaba sufriendo de un "problema letal del corazón," pero quería saber por qué estaba tan estresada.

"Me electrocutaron," le dijo bajito, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a los oficiales para asegurarse de que no escucharan el intercambio.

Carlisle tuvo que morder su lengua. De pronto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward no estaba detenido por la policía de Nueva York; estaba siendo torturado por la agencia de la que le había hablado al doctor, de la que escapó cuando era un niño.

Bella estaba agradecida de que Carlisle estuviera de su lado al ver su ira al escuchar sus palabras transformar su apariencia normalmente tranquila. Su espalda se tensó, y sus ojos poseían un fuego mortífero.

Mirando a Alice, le preguntó en voz baja, "¿Cuándo los trajeron?"

"Al mediodía."

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su reloj. Eran un poco más de las once.

"Ugh. No me sorprende que estoy que reviento de ganas de hacer pipí," gimió Alice.

Carlisle le echó un vistazo a su reloj una vez más. "Vamos," repitió para sí mismo antes de mirar a Bella otra vez.

"¿Dónde, cariño? Muéstrame dónde," le preguntó, quitando el cabello de su rostro con mucha ternura.

Bella le indicó su seno derecho y su hombro. Estaba agradecida que el segundo ataque no había sido de nuevo en su seno. Carlisle inspeccionó los dos verdugones con apariencia de picadura de abeja que las sondas habían dejado en su piel.

"¿Sabías que podría haberte dado un paro cardíaco de verdad?" Le dijo suavemente, levantando sus cejas. "Tuviste suerte, aunque me es difícil describir tu experiencia como afortunada."

Justo cuando Carlisle empezaba a pensar que iba a tener que llevar a Bella afuera, un caballero mayor entró a zancadas a la estación, poniéndose su chaqueta de tweed **(1)**. Su canoso peinado emparrado **(2)** estaba totalmente levantado y le daba un aire de idiotez. Parecía aturdido, en el mejor de lo casos, mientras revisaba la entrada de la estación pero se detuvo cuando los vio.

En seguida se abrió paso entre el muro de oficiales de policía y se acercó a un lado de Carlisle. Desde la posición de Bella en la camilla, notó que no llevaba calcetines debajo de sus pantalones, y sus zapatos no eran iguales. Los dos eran de piel en color negro, pero a la altura de ella, era obvio que estaban disparejos. Luego ella empezó a estudiarlo y a su extraña vestimenta más de cerca. Se veía como si se hubiese puesto la primera ropa que encontró. Su pantalón no combinaba con su chaqueta, y al parecer tenía una camiseta debajo. Estaba un poco viejo como para tratar de adoptar un _look_ tipo _Miami Vice_. Era eso, o se había perdido el Expreso de Hogwarts.

"Jenks. Oh, gracias al cielo," dijo Carlisle, poniéndose de pie. Extendió su mano y estrechó la del hombre como si fueran viejos amigos. Una conversación en susurros comenzó entre ellos dos mientras Bella y Alice intercambiaban otra mirada de preocupación. Un segundo más tarde, Carlisle puso a Alice de pie por información.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"

Alice miró por encima de su hombro y notó que el detective que había estado a cargo los observaba con repentino interés. El humor del grupo de oficiales también había cambiado. Bella lo vio todo desde la camilla y se preguntaba si todavía debería estar fingiendo su enfermedad.

 _Mierda, ¿ahora me veo muy bien?_

 _¿Quién es este hombre?_

 _Esos policías no se ven felices._

Tan bajo como Alice pudo, les explicó sobre la sala de interrogación en el sótano. El canoso Jenks maldijo bajito antes de cuadrar sus hombros, tirando hacia bajo de cada una de sus mangas y usando su expresión para la sala de audiencias.

Girándose sobre sus talones, caminó a zancadas hacia el escritorio, y el detective lo recibió.

"Señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Sonó vacilante.

El detective reconocía al caballero de pie frente a él. Era el más famoso abogado de defensa criminal en la Costa Este. Había estado involucrado en algunos de los más grandes casos judiciales en la historia de la ciudad. Había representado a varios tristemente célebres jefes de la mafia en el transcurso de su carrera de casos de alto perfil.

No debían meterse con este hombre.

"Mi nombre es Jay Jenks, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe. Soy la representación legal de los Masen. La señora Masen me ha informado que la detuvieron a ella y a su hermano por más de doce horas. _Insisto_ en que me lleven con el señor Masen de inmediato," declaró, como si fuera la ley.

"Ah… um… ah… un momento," el detective tartamudeó.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Jenks agarró su brazo a través del escritorio. "Será mejor que el señor Masen no esté abajo en ese calabozo." Jenks miró al detective, dejándole saber que sabía de _esas_ salas de interrogación. "Será mejor que esté en esta estación en los siguiente dos minutos, y será mejor que esté en buena condición, o voy a llamar al _New York Times_."

"Bueno, espere. No hay nada qué reportar."

Jenks podía darse cuenta por la inseguridad en el tono del detective que en realidad no creía sus propias palabras. Treinta y siete años de interrogar testigos y criminales en el estrado le daba una asombrosa habilidad de detectar una mentira a kilómetros de distancia.

"No. No lo habrá si me llevan con mi cliente."

Mientras el detective se fue, Carlisle, Jenks y Alice compartieron otra conversación en susurros. Alice podía hablar a mil por hora cuando era necesario porque podía ver qué preguntas venían. Justo cuando se estaban decidiendo por un punto de encuentro, el detective apareció otra vez.

"Venga por aquí, señor Jenks."

Un momento más tarde, Jenks era conducido a una de las salas de interrogación de la estación. Edward estaba sentado a la mesa con un humeante vaso de café frente a él. A pesar de que Jenks nunca antes había posado sus ojos en el joven, podía notar que había tenido una noche horrorosa. Su vieja camiseta de Roger Rabbit estaba desgarrada del cuello, y sus muñecas estaban en carne viva.

Frente a Edward estaban dos trajeados, en posición de firmes y usando gafas oscuras. Jenks sacudió lentamente la cabeza, porque si creían que iban a intimidarlo, entonces estaban muy equivocados. La mayoría de sus clientes se comerían a estos dos en el desayuno—y eso era solo los insignificantes secuaces de más bajo rango.

"¿De quién es el café?" Jenks preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa y algo de sarcasmo. "Claramente no es de mi cliente."

Nadie respondió.

"¿Cómo están tus muñecas, Edward? Al menos tuvieron la decencia de quitarle las esposas antes de que las viera," dijo Jenks, viendo a los dos agentes.

Edward le sonrió a MIB1 y MIB2. Claramente, este tipo que lucía como el profesor chiflado sabía lo que estaba pasando. Edward se preguntó quién demonios era, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando no fuera un idiota. Desafortunadamente, Edward no podía leerlo. No era un pensador visual. ¿Por qué demonios su bar estaba lleno hasta el tope todas las noches con mentes visuales? Solo dentro de esta estación, la mitad de las personas eran silentes para él, y se preguntó cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera en un momento de su vida cuando menos necesitaba que fuera así.

Centrándose de nuevo en la situación, Edward sintió un destello de esperanza en su pecho. Tal vez—solo tal vez- había una oportunidad de salir de aquí como un hombre libre. Independientemente de si eso pasaba o no, Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo se relajaba. No estaba solo, y este caballero definitivamente sería capaz de liberar a Bella.

Edward vio la mente del detective. No estaba feliz y había decidido seguir el protocolo al pie de la letra de ahora en adelante, a pesar de lo que esos agentes le habían ordenado hacer antes. No iba a enfadar a uno de los abogados más poderosos. Edward se sintió mejor al saber que el sujeto de apariencia extraña tenía influencias porque iba a necesitarlas.

Jenks no se molestó con formalidades como presentaciones; solo se fue directamente al grano.

"¿Mis clientes han sido arrestados?"

"No," respondió el detective. Los agentes miraron furiosos su espalda cuando respondió.

"Entonces, ¿con qué base los mantienen bajo custodia?" Entrelazó sus dedos frente a él, dando la impresión de estar bastante tranquilo.

El detective titubeó, y Edward podía ver que no tenía idea por qué se habían presentado estos agentes y estaban deteniendo a dos víctimas de un desagradable allanamiento de morada. Se había activado una alerta cuando se introdujo sus números de licencia en la computadora central, y vino una orden de sus superiores para detenerlos hasta que estos dos aparecieron directamente desde el aeropuerto.

Jenks continuó, sin inmutarse. "¿O, en efecto, mis clientes son libres de irse, si esto ha sido solo un interrogatorio habitual sin arresto?" Levantó una ceja desafiando en silencio al oficial, porque ambos sabían que doce horas era demasiado para ese procedimiento.

"¿Se les leyeron sus derechos?"

El oficial no quería responder porque al principio solo los había traído a la estación para poner en orden el papeleo por el cuerpo. Ahora se estaba empezando seriamente a cuestionar si sus derechos civiles habían sido violados y a preocuparse que él estuviera conectado por omisión.

MIB1 por fin habló. "Están aquí porque son sospechosos en la investigación de un asesinato."

"¿Asesinato?" Jenks dramatizó, limpiando sus oídos. "¿Escuché bien? ¿Asesinato?"

Edward estaba disfrutando del _show_. Se sentía a salvo. No podía deducir si Jenks era un idiota por no tomarse en serio a estos dos, o si en realidad no lo intimidaban. Edward se preguntó qué tan poderoso era en realidad.

MIB1 no respondió, pero su ceño fruncido le dijo a Edward que él sabía a dónde se dirigía esto.

"La desafortunada pérdida de una vida ocurrió hoy, pero proteger su familia y propiedad de un conocido _criminal_ difícilmente amerita un cargo de asesinato, sobre todo cuando hay testigos oculares declarando que fue en defensa propia."

Edward deseaba poder ver detrás de las gafas polarizadas para ver el tamaño de los ojos de MIB1.

Sin darle a ninguno de los hombres presentes una oportunidad para responder, Jenks continuó.

"Bueno. Si necesitan hacerles más preguntas a mis clientes, entonces, contácteme, y volveremos mañana a una hora específica—juntos, pero por ahora, hemos terminado."

"Él no se va," dijo el agente, señalando a Edward.

"¿De verdad quiere hacer esto a las malas?" Preguntó Jenks.

"Él no se va a ir de aquí."

"O lo acusan de algo, o voy a llamar al _New York Times_." Jenks sacó su móvil y abrió sus contactos. Su pantalla mostraba los números móviles personales de varios de los principales periodistas del periódico y el editor en jefe, y se aseguró que todos en la sala tuvieran una clara vista de eso. "La señorita Swan tiene indicios de numerosas heridas por un arma paralizante. Me pregunto cuál sería la opinión de la oficina del alcalde de que suceda esto en la estación de policía más grande de la ciudad."

El rostro del detective palideció. Se volvió lentamente para mirar a los agentes. El que se le recordara lo que le había sucedido a Bella ensombreció el estado de ánimo de Edward. Vio el sincero horror en la mente del oficial ante la idea de lastimar a una chica inocente. Lo iban a culpar por esto. Fue cuando estaba de turno, y se había hecho de la vista gorda, pero nunca en un millón de años hubiera adivinado que estos dos electrocutarían a una joven e inocente chica en custodia.

"¿Electrocutada?" Preguntó, mirando a cada agente, esperando que no fuera verdad.

"Oh, no puede actuar como si no lo supiera," Jenks le dijo al oficial. "Y, tal vez no lo sabía. Tal vez estos dos son los responsables, pero puedo asegurarle que pasarán _semanas_ antes de que los detalles sean _publicados_."

"El señor y la señora Masen son libres de irse," el detective dijo en seguida.

Edward y Jenks salieron por la puerta antes de que los agentes intervinieran. Escucharon gritos de ambos lados mientras se dirigían hacia la salida. Rosalie estaba de pie en la puerta, viéndose agitada. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Edward.

Jenks sacó a Edward por la puerta y bajaron unos cuantos escalones. Rose estaba ahora frente al coche y había abierto la puerta trasera del Jeep para que subiera.

"¿Sabes cómo vas a llegar ahí?" Jenks le preguntó a Emmett por la ventana.

"Sí, señor. Ningún espía va a seguirme," respondió Em con su alegre sonrisa.

"Buen chico. Estén ahí a la medianoche."

Edward había estado demasiado aturdido por la rapidez en que Jenks lo había sacado de la estación para notar el Mercedes negro ronroneando dos coches más abajo, o la camioneta pickup de Jasper esperando al otro lado de la calle.

Em se alejó de la acera, muy apenas logrando evitar que chirriaran las llantas.

"¡Espera! ¿Dónde demonios está Bella?"

"Con Carlisle. Estaremos pronto con ella, amigo. No te preocupes," dijo Em.

"¿Y Alice?"

"Con Jasper."

Edward miró por la ventana para ver a los dos agentes subir a su vehículo. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana de atrás, esperando ver que seguían al Jeep, pero le sorprendió cuando se echaron de reversa y arrancaron detrás del Mercedes último modelo.

"Em, ¿dónde está Carlisle?" Edward preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

"En ese Mercedes."

"¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Bella! ¡No!"

* * *

 **(1) Tweed – es un tejido de lana áspera, cálido y resistente, originario de Escocia. La textura es calada y elástica, parecida a la del cheviot, pero más apretada. Se fabrica en liso o tejido de sarga y a menudo muestra el patrón en forma de espina de pescado, o herringbone.**

 **(2) Emparrado – Peinado de los hombres para encubrir, con el pelo de los lados de la cabeza, la calvicie de la parte superior.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos sabemos que ya los sacaron del calabozo, ¿no? ¡Gracias a Carlisle! Vaya que sirvió el que Edward le hubiera contado de su don y lo que les había pasado de chicos, pudo identificar que estaban en peligro e ideó un plan genial para sacarlos. Pero ahora, ¿alcanzarán a Bella? ¿Qué hará Carlisle ahora? Lo veremos en el siguiente en el que ya estoy trabajando. Mientras tanto, espero ansiosa por saber qué les pareció este y ya saben que entre más compartan sus impresiones conmigo, más me apuro :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que dejaron su review en el capi anterior: tulgarita, patymdn, cary, Wawis Cullen, Mss. Brightside, nnuma76, Tary Masen Cullen, Meli, AriiPattinson, MonZe Pedroza, Bertlin, Carmenc03, Roxy Sanchez, PEYCI CULLEN, , Lizzy-0401, injoa, Jade HSos, CarolinaYDM, lizdayanna, rosy canul, Sei, dushakis, LicetSalvatore, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, freedom2604, Jazmin Li, Lunita Black27, YessyVL13, Adriu, BLANKITAPIA, Sully YM, lagie, Mafer, Shikara65, Pauliii, Tata XOXO, Mary de cullen, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, johanna, Majin, niyus1205, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	21. Identidades ocultas

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 – Identidades ocultas**

"¡Em, da la puta vuelta! ¡Ahora!" Rugió Edward.

"No puedo hacerlo, mi amigo. Carlisle lo tiene cubierto," Em respondió con calma.

"¡Pendejadas! Él no sabe de lo que ellos son capaces. Tengo que protegerla."

"Lo estás haciendo. Al apegarte al plan, lo estás haciendo, amigo. Confía en nosotros. B es como una hija para ese hombre. ¿De verdad crees que simplemente se las va a entregar?" Em preguntó mientras serpenteaba a través del tráfico nocturno.

"Pero, puedo ayudar. Es a _mí_ a quien quieren," dijo Edward, inclinándose tanto hacia adelante que se sentía como si estuviese sentado adelante con Em y Rose.

"Bueno, no pueden tenerte. Lo tenemos cubierto. Garrett está preparado para esto. Solo siéntate y deja que tu familia se encargue."

"¡Maldición! Esto es una mierda," gritó Edward otra vez, golpeando la parte de atrás de sus asientos. Sentirse responsable por la situación de su chica era una cosa, pero quedarse sentado y no hacer nada al respecto mientras el enemigo la perseguía era otra.

…

Carlisle había estado esperando a que llegara Jenks formulando un plan y calculando sus probabilidades. Si Carlisle quisiera controlar a Edward, lo haría usando a Isabella. Ese muchacho se sacrificaría por ella en un segundo, y supuso que los agentes ya habían descifrado eso también. Si iban a seguir a alguien, sería a Isabella. Una vez que la controlaran, controlarían a Edward, y eso también les daría a Alice.

Isabella era la clave.

Por lo que Carlisle había descifrado de las conversaciones en susurros con Jenks y Alice, los tres necesitaban dejar la ciudad en una hora. Estos agentes no iban a equivocarse una segunda vez.

Cuando Jenks se había ido con el detective para, con suerte, liberar a Edward, Carlisle había esperado su momento. Justo cuando estaba tratando de idear un plan para distraer al grupo de oficiales que estaban bloqueando la entrada, la suerte brilló para él. Un capitán atravesó el área de recepción cuando regresaba de su descanso para comer y de inmediato empezó a gritar sobre el desperdicio de recursos paseándose por ahí con nada mejor que hacer. Un oficial habló para decir que tenían que asistir a un médico, pero Carlisle intervino antes de que pudiera terminar. Explicó que su paciente estaba casi estable y que no necesitaba ninguna asistencia adicional. Les agradeció profusamente a los oficiales por su tiempo y los despidió eficazmente a todos. El capitán entonces empezó a gritar órdenes, y un momento más tarde, el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

Carlisle, Garrett y Alice agarraron a Isabella y sacaron la camilla a la calle. Una vez afuera, Carlisle dejó que Bella se levantara y la metió en el Mercedes. No perdió tiempo visitando a Em y Jasper en sus coches para contarles los detalles de su escape y sus sospechas sobre el siguiente movimiento de los agentes.

Justo como lo predijo, diez minutos después, Garrett estaba detrás del volante siendo perseguido por un vehículo sin placas.

Ya que Isabella sufría de un "problema letal del corazón," la opción obvia para mantener su farsa era dirigirse al hospital. Carlisle no se atrevió a dirigirse a otro lado por miedo a que los agentes se dieran cuenta que había sido engañados y llamaran por refuerzos de la policía de Nueva York para detenerlos.

Si Garrett fuera obligado a detenerse por cualquier razón, entonces estaban acabados, y Carlisle le habría fallado a su nueva familia.

Garrett condujo lo bastante rápido para que fuera urgente, pero no tan rápido como para darles una causa para detenerlo por arriesgar la seguridad pública. Las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York estaban vacías, pero al menos, a esa hora de la noche, tenía que maniobrar entre el afluente de taxis amarillos.

El chofer detuvo el Mercedes en la zona de ambulancias del hospital. Carlisle se bajó de un salto, dándose a conocer con el personal de urgencias y agarró una silla de ruedas. Notó que el vehículo oscuro se detuvo en la calle, sin poder entrar a esa parte del hospital.

Carlisle sabía que los agentes podían mostrar sus identificaciones y conseguir la entrada si se lo proponían, pero eso los pondría al descubierto. Tenía el presentimiento que ellos preferían pasar desapercibidos y no tener testigos.

Justo como Carlisle había esperado, una ambulancia se detuvo justo detrás de Garrett en el momento que el doctor puso a Isabella en la silla de ruedas. El enorme vehículo de emergencias bloqueó la vista del Mercedes desde la calle, por consiguiente, permitiendo que Garrett se alejara y desapareciera.

Carlisle dio instrucciones al personal de urgencias que permitieran que cualquiera que preguntara por la señorita Swan fuera dirigido a cardiología en el sexto piso.

Entrando en el primer ascensor disponible, Carlisle presionó el botón S y le guiñó el ojo a Isabella.

"Hasta ahora todo va bien, cariño," le dijo, la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas. Bella mordió nerviosa sus uñas. Los siguientes minutos eran críticos. Se preguntó dónde estaba Edward en ese momento e hizo una silenciosa súplica de que estuviera a salvo, y que la intuición de Carlisle fuera correcta.

El sonido del ascensor al llegar al sótano provocó que Bella se sobresaltara porque estaba muy tensa. Carlisle frotó sus hombros por detrás, preparándose para sacarla cuando la enorme puerta se abriera lentamente.

"Está bien. Funcionará," le dijo. "Cuando lleguemos ahí, quiero hacerte una revisión apropiada. No estoy feliz por lo que te hicieron."

Bella asintió, y la sensación de náuseas que se había estado acumulando en su interior disminuyó cuando vio el familiar coche negro esperando frente al ascensor en el estacionamiento del personal.

Una vez dentro, Garrett atravesó el área de estacionamiento subterránea para salir al lado opuesto del hospital. Si uno de los agentes se había quedado en el coche, no podían arriesgarse a que los siguieran otra vez.

La tensión dentro del coche era palpable cuando salieron a la calle. Tres pares de ojos revisaron cada uno de los vehículos que venían remotamente cerca de ellos.

 _¡Oh, joder gracias!_

 _Está despejado._

 _Por favor, permite que Edward y Alice estén bien también._

Bella se desplomó en los cómodos asientos de cuero en alivio, y se le escapó una pequeña risita. De hecho, se sintió un poco delirante después de tanto estrés.

…

Las sombras del oscuro edificio de oficinas tenían a Bella nerviosa una vez más. El resto del viaje a través de la ciudad había sido sin incidentes. Carlisle y Bella dejaron a Garrett en el estacionamiento. Esperaría a que con suerte los otros llegaran pronto. Bella siguió a Carlisle de cerca mientras zigzagueaba por los pasillos oscuros y fantasmales. Casi esperaba que alguien saltara y gritara "búú."

Carlisle se detuvo frente a un juego de lustrosas puertas de nogal. Sostenía la llave en su mano pero no parecía encontrar la fuerza para meterla en la cerradura. Bella no era la única atenta a los fantasmas. Esta era la primera vez que él volvía aquí—la oficina de Esme—desde su muerte.

Ya que Carlisle y Esme eran dueños de la oficina, no había tenido razón para apresurarse a desalojarla de las pertenecías de ella y rentar el espacio. Después que ella murió, él hizo que su pequeño equipo finalizara sus últimos diseños antes de cerrar las puertas, encerrando algunas de sus emociones también.

Volver a entrar a su oficina sin vida era enfrentar su muerte desde un ángulo diferente. No era que el doctor no hubiera aceptado su muerte, sino más bien que no quería aceptarla.

A Bella no tenían que decirle lo que estaba pasando en la mente de Carlisle al estar de pie juntos en la oscuridad. Ella había visto a su padre huir de los fantasmas muchas veces, pero se sentía muy orgullosa mientras Carlisle se preparaba a enfrentar uno de los suyos.

Sin pensarlo, puso su mano en la de él y la apretó. La reconfortante caricia pareció anclarlo lo suficientemente al presente para que pudiera deslizar la llave en la cerradura.

El aire de la oficina era viciado y sofocante, y Carlisle suspiró pesadamente cuando estaban parados justo sobre el umbral. Esme no estaba aquí. Su espíritu, su presencia e incluso su aroma floral hace mucho se habían ido.

"Soy un viejo tonto perdidamente enamorado," dijo Carlisle en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

Bella apretó su mano otra vez.

"No hay tal cosa," le respondió, mirándolo.

Veinte minutos después, el aire acondicionado se encendió, introduciendo aire fresco en la sala de juntas. Carlisle estaba usando Google en su _laptop_ mientras Bella se paseaba de acá para allá.

 _Deberían estar aquí._

 _Están atrasados._

 _Los atraparon._

 _Estamos jodidos._

Para evitar llamar la atención innecesariamente al edificio usualmente abandonado, habían bajado la luz de las diminutas bombillas alógenas de techo. La luz era solo la suficiente para arreglárselas.

"Isabella, por favor toma asiento. El que te estés paseando no los hará llegar más pronto, y en este momento tu cuerpo no necesita el ejercicio adicional."

Bella se sentó por unos segundos para apaciguarlo pero estaba otra vez de pie dando vueltas por la mesa antes de que él pasara al siguiente sitio web.

La impresora zumbando a la vida repentinamente los hizo sobresaltarse, pero el siguiente sonido provocó que el aire dejara por completo sus pulmones—las puertas principales se acababan de abrir ligeramente.

Carlisle revisó el servicio de su móvil—el servicio estaba perfecto. Se suponía que Garrett le mandaría un mensaje para anunciarles su llegada. Tratando de ser valiente por Isabella, Carlisle se movió sigilosamente hacia las puertas de la sala de juntas y puso su oído pegado a ellas. Justo cuando hizo eso, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y una voz familiar dijo hola desde el otro lado.

"Pastelito, hiciste que me cagara del miedo," dijo el doctor, respirando profundamente y agarrando su pecho.

El que maldijera dejó momentáneamente atónito a Jasper. "No estoy en el trabajo, doc," respondió, agarrando el hombro de Carlisle en saludo.

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, lo siento, Jasper. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren."

Jasper se hizo a un lado, y Alice entró volando a la sala, directamente a los brazos expectantes de Bella. Los hombres se quedaron ahí, viendo a las chicas mecerse de un lado al otro mientras se abrazaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Después de un momento, Bella se apartó.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"

Una expresión de consternación cruzó en el rostro de Alice. "Iba a preguntarte eso."

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando entre ellos, preocupaciones no expresadas llenaron el aire.

"El móvil de Em está muerto," les informó Jasper. "¿Te sabes el número de Rosie?"

Bella sacudió su cabeza despacio, mordiendo su labio. Estos días nunca memorizaba el número de nadie porque su iPhone hacía su vida mucho más fácil—eso hasta que se lo quitaron.

Jasper trató de tranquilizar a todos. "No se preocupen. Es probable que Em se esté tomando su papel de inspector ardilla demasiado en serio. Dudo que puedas rastrear su Jeep incluso desde el aire."

Sin querer desperdiciar el precioso tiempo preocupándose por algo que no podían cambiar, Carlisle llevó a Jasper a la computadora y empezó a discutir su siguiente movimiento.

Jasper estaba impresionado por la forma en que funcionaba la mente de Carlisle, al inspeccionar el plan del doctor.

"Creo que erró su profesión, doc. El espionaje se le da."

Tanto Alice como Bella le dieron miradas severas. Era demasiado pronto para bromas de espías.

Para ocuparse en algo, Alice hizo té negro—ya que era lo único que no había expirado en la cocina—para todos ellos. Sabía sorprendentemente bien, en especial dado que no habían comido o bebido nada en casi doce horas.

El reloj de Jasper pitó a la hora, sonando más como una sentencia de muerte.

 _Medianoche._

 _¡Joder!_

 _¿Dónde está él?_

Alice agarró la mano de Bella. Podía ver las decisiones de su amiga pasando velozmente por su mente en rápida sucesión. Bella no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Edward. Se sentía inútil… perdida… y sola, a pesar de la presencia de sus amigos.

Carlisle iba a hablar pero titubeó. No quería ser él quién rompiera su corazón, pero ya no podían esperar. Alice le asintió, tratando de alentarlo a hablar. Nadie había hablado de las exactas habilidades extraordinarias que la hermana de Edward tenía, pero Carlisle sabía que no había sido llevada para interrogación por nada. Recordó que había sido electrocutada cuando eran niños y se preguntó si era exactamente como Edward.

"Isabella, ya no podemos esperar," dijo Carlisle.

 _Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco._

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué, por todos los cielos, significa eso?_

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenemos que sacarte a Alice y a ti de aquí esta noche."

"No voy a irme dejando a Edward."

"Sé que no lo deseas, pero él quería que te protegiera, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer," Carlisle le informó. Estaba recordando esa noche en SER y con cuanta seriedad le había pedido Edward al doctor que cuidara de ella si algo le sucediera a él. Carlisle siempre se sintió en deuda con los chicos por permitirle llorar la muerte de su ser querido en sus propios términos en su bar. Esta era una forma en que podría pagar esa deuda.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Bella, e incluso en la luz tenue, Carlisle podía ver la angustia y el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras. Se preguntó si Esme hubiera querido que la dejara en su momento más difícil y si él hubiese podido hacerlo. ¿Hubiera seguido la petición de su amada, o hubiera hecho lo que podía para tratar de salvarla?

"Cariño, todo lo que a él le importaba era mantenerte protegida. Si ellos lo tienen, pondré a Jenks en ello en la mañana. Pero, por favor. Déjame llevarte a ti y a Alice a un lugar seguro. Entre menos ventaja tengan sobre él, será mejor."

Bella odiaba estar de acuerdo con la lógica de Carlisle. Sabía que ella sería lo único que quebraría a Edward si los agentes conseguían atraparla, pero la idea de huir y dejarlo para 'Dios sabe qué' en sus manos la hacía sentir como la más grande cobarde del planeta. Ella no lo merecía si salía corriendo al primer indicio de problemas. Había visto el terror en sus ojos cuando entró en la sala, y Edward sabía que estaba jodido ahora que la tenían para usarla contra él. Lo vio luchar consigo mismo sobre qué hacer—decirles lo que querían o luchar por su chica y su hermana. Si Bella se quedaba y volvía a ser atrapada por los agentes, entonces su sacrifico hubiera sido para nada. La lógica le decía que escuchara a Carlisle, pero su corazón le decía que se quedara y luchara por su hombre.

"Está bien," le dijo casi demasiado bajo para que ellos le escucharan antes de estallar en lágrimas y cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Alice, Jasper y Carlisle compartieron miradas preocupadas.

"Tiene treinta minutos, y entonces tenemos que irnos," añadió Carlisle, sacudiendo su cabeza a lo blando que era. Sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que nunca hubiese tenido la fortaleza de abandonar a Esme, y que si lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiese matado el hacerlo.

Bella asintió en comprensión y logró darle una leve sonrisa, pero no pudo detener el flujo de las lágrimas. Algo había salido mal. Debían haber estado aquí hace mucho.

"Chicas, ¿por qué no usan los servicios?" Sugirió Jasper. Tenían un largo viaje frente a ellos, y entre menos se detuvieran, mejor. "Tenemos que estar listos para irnos."

Alice levantó a una Bella todavía sollozando de su silla y fueron a asearse. Afortunadamente para ellas, a Esme le gustaba consentirse y a su personal y tenía una variedad de productos L'Occitane para rostro, manos y cuerpo en los baños. Estaban algo viejos, pero los celestiales aromas hicieron una diferencia cuando las dos chicas se sentían como si hubiera corrido una maratón para llegar aquí.

"¿Cómo es que estás tan calmada?" Bella le preguntó a Alice en el espejo mientras se frotaban cremas relajantes.

"Hace mucho tiempo, hicimos un pacto."

Bella podía darse cuenta que aunque Alice estaba actuando con calma, también estaba a punto de perder su mierda. Era su hermano—el único pariente con vida que la amaba y haría lo que fuera por ella.

"¿Un pacto?"

"Si uno de nosotros tenía una oportunidad de ser libre porque el otro fue atrapado, entonces tendríamos que tomarla y nunca mirar atrás." La voz de Alice carecía de emoción alguna cuando lo dijo. "Teníamos que vivir nuestra vida en libertad a lo máximo para compensar por lo que el otro había perdido." Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, y su rostro se arrugó en la inconfundible muestra de una mujer tratando de no romper en llanto.

Bella se sintió terrible por abrir una grieta en la armadura de Alice. Atrajo a Alice en otro fuerte abrazo. Se sostuvieron muy cerca y muy quietas porque se estaba aferrando a algo más que solo sus cuerpos—se estaban aferrando a la esperanza.

 _Por favor, ven._

 _Por favor, cuídate._

 _Te amo…_

Cuando las chicas al fin se separaron, Alice habló en voz baja. "Vamos a hacer esto por Edward. Vamos a ser fuertes."

Bella asintió una vez, y volvieron su atención hacia el espejo y los productos de belleza para probarlos y engañar sus mentes a creer que todo estaría bien.

Un ahogado grito de alegría perturbó el silencio. Alice y Bella se miraron a los ojos en el espejo y se atrevieron a sentir esperanza.

"Ese fue Jasper," susurró Alice.

Cuando comprendieron por qué Jasper podría estar gritando, se dieron la vuelta simultáneamente y corrieron hacia la puerta. Su deseo de volver a la sala de juntas hizo que quedaran atascadas en la puerta cuando una la empujaba y la otra tiraba de ella. Una risita nerviosa escapó de Alice al mismo tiempo que daba un paso atrás y dejaba que Bella tomara la delantera. Alice acababa de ver la decisión de Carlisle de irse en los siguientes cinco minutos ahora que _todos_ estaban aquí.

Bella corrió por el pasillo oscuro hacia la delgada porción de luz que se asomaba por debajo de las puertas de la sala de juntas. Le sorprendía cómo un lugar podría parecer tan siniestro y desolado no hace mucho tiempo, y ahora era un refugio de protección y seguridad.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas a tiempo para ver a Jasper liberar de un abrazo unos familiares hombros anchos.

 _Edward._

En el instante que el pensamiento llegó a su mente, él se giró y abrió sus brazos para ella. Ella corrió hacia él y saltó. La fuerza de su cuerpo colisionando con el de él causó que las rodillas de Edward se doblaran mientras trataba de cargarla. Él cayó en el suelo acunando en sus brazos al más preciado ser humano que había tenido la alegría de conocer en su vida.

Las lágrimas de Bella brotaron una vez más al aferrarse a él.

 _Estás a salvo._

 _Gracias a Dios._

"¿Dónde demonios estabas? Me estado muriendo del miedo," sollozó ella.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y se rio. La adoraba y casi deseaba poder ver la imagen que acompañaba eso en su mente.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar," le dijo antes de besarla con intensidad.

Pronto, el par permitió que el estrés de las últimas trece horas los abandonara por medio de sus labios unidos, lenguas probando, manos explorando y caderas unidas. Un carraspeo no muy discreto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad y cesaron sus actividades amorosas. Bella se sonrojó de un color escarlata cuando se dio cuenta que se había estado restregando a Edward a plena vista de todos después de menos de un minuto de estar de vuelta en sus brazos.

"¿Dónde has estado, hermano?" Alice demandó. Ahora que sabía que estaba fuera de peligro inmediato, podía mangonearlo como siempre. Habría tiempo suficiente para una reunión más emocional más tarde.

Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él mantuvo un brazo colgando sobre sus hombros mientras miraba a Em, que estaba sonriendo como el gato que se comió la crema.

"Creo que voy a dejar que Meteoro les explique," dijo Edward con una sonrisa irónica.

El gentil gigante, que Bella hubiese jurado no era capaz de sonrojarse, se puso púrpura y se meció sobre sus talones cuando todos los ojos estuvieron en él.

"Ah… bueno… puede o no que haya estado involucrada una luz roja," dijo, tratando de lucir inocente.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza al saber el loco al volante que podía ser Emmett. "No lo hiciste."

Edward se rio. "Sip, lo hizo."

"Pero, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto?" Bella preguntó, confundida. No es como si la gente no se pasara la luz roja todas las noches en la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Porque sucede que fue en frente de la única patrulla en kilómetros," dijo Rose, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver a su imposible novio.

"¡No!" Exclamó Carlisle.

"¡Sí!" Edward y Rose respondieron al unísono.

"Estaba nervioso," explicó Emmett en defensa de sus habilidades para manejar. "No estaba seguro si iban tras nosotros o solo estaban haciendo lo suyo."

"¿Así que decidiste que ustedes harían 'lo suyo'?" Preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Em sonrió antes de explicar los eventos que condujeron a que les tomara casi dos horas un viaje de solo unos minutos. Cuando la policía los detuvo por pasarse la luz roja, Edward entró en pánico total. La lógica le decía que los oficiales no los estaban siguiendo, pero en su subconsciente, simplemente no podía arriesgarse.

Tan pronto como el Jeep se había detenido, él se bajó de un salto y corrió en la dirección opuesta. El ver a un hombre correr del vehículo hizo que los policías instintivamente alcanzaran sus armas, pero Em los calmó rápidamente al informarles que su amigo sufría del peor caso de diarrea "explosiva" conocida por el hombre, y si no encontraba un baño pronto, sus _Levi's_ serían historia.

Edward se quedó riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en la rápida mente del portero. Solo Em diría algo así a un oficial de policía. Sin embargo, fue perfecto porque también explicó el porqué no se había detenido en la luz roja. Em pasó a disculparse por poner su tapizado por encima de la seguridad de la gente y prometió que no lo haría de nuevo.

Para cuando los policías le habían dado la multa y se habían ido, no se veía a Edward por ningún lado.

"Pero, eso aún no lo explica, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?" Inquirió Carlisle.

Em miró otra vez a Edward, quien era ahora el que empezaba a sonrojarse.

"Sí, bueno, eso fue por mi culpa, supongo," comentó Edward.

"¿Supones?" Dijo Em con un tono chillón.

Edward sonrió antes de explicar que, en pánico, simplemente había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. No tenía un destino en mente excepto el mantenerse tan lejos como fuera posible del asiento trasero de un vehículo policial. Debió haber corrido por unos buenos diez minutos antes de que finalmente se le ocurriera— ¿dónde demonios estaba la oficina de Esme?

Em le había contado a Edward en el Jeep que se dirigían a la oficina de Esme, pero no le había dicho dónde estaba exactamente. El Jeep había viajado al norte, sur, este y oeste para evitar que los siguieran, de modo que Edward ni siquiera sabía qué dirección debería tomar. Después de detenerse para recuperar el aliento, decidió regresar a dónde los habían detenido, pero para cuando llegó ahí, los otros se habían ido. Sintiéndose nervioso y vulnerable al estar solo en la calle sin móvil o dinero, Edward quería seguirse moviendo. Sabía que a estas alturas SER estaría bajo vigilancia, pero no sabía a dónde más dirigirse.

Después de otros cuarenta minutos caminando prácticamente en círculos, Edward decidió que el único lugar al que podría regresar era SER. Partió hacia el bar, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le decían que no.

"Y, gracias al cielo que Rosie me convenció que Edward sería lo bastante tonto como para dirigirse ahí," añadió Em.

La pareja habían dado vueltas por las calles dónde los habían detenido por lo que sintieron como la mitad de la noche. Al fin, después de no tener señales de su amigo, Rose insistió que SER era el único lugar al que Edward iría. A tres cuadras del bar, vieron a Edward tratando de brincar una cerca para cortar camino y entrar al bar por detrás. Había sido pura suerte, o el destino como algunos lo llamarían, que lograron reunirse.

"Así que, después de recogerme, nos dirigimos directamente aquí."

Edward puso a Bella en otro abrazo. No podría describir el alivio de encontrarla sana y salva. Casi se sentía demasiado bien para ser verdad, pero tampoco podía ignorar el dolor abrasador en su pecho por ser la razón de que ella hubiese sufrido para empezar. Él fue la razón por la que ella sintió el cruel sufrimiento de la tortura. Él le había provocado eso, y desde el principio supo que era una posibilidad, pero fue demasiado egoísta como para protegerla. Aun si por algún milagro lo perdonara, nunca podría compensárselo.

No solo la había lastimado al principio tratando de alejarla, sino que también la volvió a lastimar ahora indirectamente. No le había levantado una mano, pero él fue la razón por la que tuvo que soportar el dolor. Si solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente hombre como para apegarse a su plan desde el principio. Había una razón por la que nunca había dejado entrar a alguien.

"Joder, lo siento tanto," susurró contra la cima de su cabeza. "Lo siento mucho."

"Shhh… está bien," respondió ella. "Estamos juntos, y eso es todo lo que importa. De todos modos no fue tu culpa."

"¡No digas eso! Bella, simplemente no lo digas. ¿Cómo podría _no_ ser mi culpa?"

"Edward, tú no me hiciste esto— _ellos_ lo hicieron. ¿De verdad sigues tratando de alejarme?"

"¿Realmente quieres quedarte conmigo… después… después de esa mierda?" Edward se veía miserable mientras las palabras dejaban su boca.

Él no quería que siguiera su consejo porque la amaba, y la necesitaba, pero además, en verdad quería lo que era mejor para ella. Y, si dejarlo era la mejor opción, entonces era lo que ella debería hacer.

"Atención, todos. Solo quiero decir esto una vez." La voz de Carlisle interrumpió la conversación en parejas. Bella nunca logró expresar su respuesta, y le angustiaba a Edward preguntarse si ella finalmente había decidido irse. No la culparía, eso era seguro, y tampoco iba a dejar de tocarla para averiguarlo.

"Edward, Alice, espero que no les importe, pero tuve tiempo para formular un plan."

El doctor miró a los dos hermanos para ver si estaban molestos de que tomara el control.

"Carlisle, nos salvaste el cuello a todos," declaró Alice. "Solo estamos agradecidos por lo que sea que puedas hacer… pero, vas a estar en su lista negra si sigues ayudándonos."

"No me importa. Nadie toca a mi…" Titubeó.

Edward encontró la mirada triste de Carlisle y le dio un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza. "Sí, Carlisle, lo somos," le dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias." Carlisle le asintió rápidamente en respuesta antes de continuar. "Nadie toca a mi familia y se sale con la suya."

Alice y Bella le dieron una amplia sonrisa a Carlisle. El que quisiera protegerlos, como solo la familia lo haría, hacía que se sintieran a salvo.

"¿Oigan? Yo todavía tengo papás. ¿Significa que no puedo ser parte de su familia?" Emmett preguntó con una expresión triste.

"Para nada, Em. Tú eres un miembro crucial del equipo," Carlisle dijo con honestidad. "De modo que, si quieres ser parte del adoptivo clan Cullen, entonces adelante."

El rostro de Emmett se iluminó como un centro comercial en Navidad. "Genial, _hermano_ ," le dijo, tendiéndole su puño a Jasper, que estaba parado junto a él. Luego, Em saludó a cada uno de sus nuevos "hermanos" en el círculo con un gesto de su cabeza o un guiño, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando llegó con Rose. "¡Tú! ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!" Le dijo, provocando la risa de los otros. "Solo para dejarlo claro, ¿está bien?"

Jasper empujó a Emmett por el hombro. "Eres un idiota."

"Hablando de idiotas," interrumpió Edward. "¿Qué estabas pensando exactamente cuándo te fuiste de la estación de policía?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Em.

"Estabas pensando en lo que solo puedo suponer era una _drag queen_ cuando dejaste la estación. ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, iba Jake a sacarnos de ahí?"

"No era una _drag queen_ —estaba tratando de decirte que iba a conseguirte un abogado," explicó Em.

"¿Cómo demonios se parece a un abogado esa estúpida figura de palitos tuya?" Edward siempre tenía curiosidad por descifrar los patrones de pensamiento de la gente.

"Bueno, sabía que no podía mostrarte un abogado ya que solo son hombres con trajes, así que pensé en un juez y esperé que hicieras la conexión."

Edward empezó a reírse. "Mierda, ¿eso era un juez? Sí, ahora puedo verlo… o algo así." La peluca y la toga de juez fácilmente podría malinterpretarse como un hombre travesti con las imágenes exageradamente simples de Em.

"Muy bien, ustedes dos, cierren la boca, y dejen que Carlisle hable," ordenó Jasper.

"Gracias, Jasper. Entonces, vamos a seguir siendo tres grupos. Los líderes de equipo son Jasper, Em y yo."

Edward frunció el ceño. El estrés del día lo había dejado tan agotado mental y emocionalmente, que estaba teniendo problemas para captar las imágenes del doctor. Los pensamientos de Carlisle siempre habían sido una mezcla de visuales y no visuales. Tendía a ser más visual cuando era más emocional. Por lo que antes, Edward había tenido una clara imagen de "familia". Por el momento, estaba en modalidad cirujano en jefe, por lo que sus imágenes eran confusas en el mejor de los casos.

A Edward no le importaba porque la única mente en la que quería estar era la de Bella. Había dejado de tocarla para vigilar sus pensamientos con atención para ver si decidía que esto era demasiado y le decía que se fuera a la mierda. Hasta ahora solo estaba agradecida que todos estaban juntos y que de nuevo tenía una familia adecuada que la apoyara. Echaba de menos esa sensación con Charlie enfermo durante tanto tiempo.

"Los líderes de equipo también son los conductores," continuó Carlisle.

"No estoy en el equipo de Em," anunció Edward.

El anuncio tomó desprevenido a Carlisle, y se quedó callado por un momento procesando el significado de las palabras de Edward. Alice suspiró.

"En serio, Edward, para alguien que tiene un don, a veces eres muy estúpido. Como si él fuera a separarte de tu chica. Ahora, cierra la boca y escucha," dijo Alice con su tono de hermana mayor.

"Vamos a necesitar nombres en clave, así que podríamos empezar con eso," dijo Carlisle.

Cuando Carlisle tuvo la idea, se sintió un poco ridículo, pero si la agencia que los estaba buscando era seria, podrían empezar a intervenir las líneas telefónicas. Cuando anunció su idea, le sorprendió que ninguno de ellos lo cuestionó o lo hizo sentir tonto, y entonces, lo comprendió. Edward y Jasper han usado nombres en clave por años en el bar. Todas las noches, un nuevo nombre en clave haría que los clientes olvidaran que siquiera conocían a su _barman_.

Siguiendo el círculo a partir del doctor, todos hablaron uno por uno.

"Yo soy Hong Kong Phooey," dijo Jasper con un golpe de karate. "Si alguien se acerca otra vez a Alice, moriré peleando."

"Elastigirl," dijo Alice. "De _Los Increíbles_ ," le explicó a Garrett, que se acababa de unir a ellos. "Porque va a ser difícil salir de aquí."

"Aladdin," dijo Edward. Jasper levantó sus cejas al escuchar la elección de Edward. En su mente, Jasper se imaginó al personaje de Disney con los pantalones de genio más esponjados jamás hechos en un brillante color rosa. Edward se veía ridículo usándolos.

Edward rodó los ojos al ver la imagen antes de explicar su elección. "Vamos a necesitar una puta alfombra voladora para salir de este maldito desastre."

Bella era la siguiente. Se veía un poco tímida cuando hizo su elección.

"Mushu de _Mula_ n." Bella no iba a mencionar que siempre pensó en sí misma, por alguna loca razón, como el último dragón solitario y que Edward era su caballero. Si dragones y caballeros hubieran hecho equipo en aquellos tiempos, hubieran sido fuerzas invencibles aunque tenían el poder de destruirse por completo el uno al otro, pensó. Ahora, el que fuera pequeño parecía mucho más apropiado.

"Voy a estar protegida por mis escamas de dragón, pero soy lo bastante pequeña como para pasar de contrabando en el bolsillo de alguien," explicó.

Edward vio los pensamientos que mantuvo escondidos de los otros. Antes la había visto pensar en dragones, pero ahora al fin tenía sentido. Él se acercó y besó la cima de su cabeza. Una vez más, se vio atrapado entre tocarla y estar atento a sus pensamientos.

"No estoy seguro de tener todo ese honor, pero te protegeré hasta la muerte," le dijo él bajito.

 _Estás equivocado._

 _Solo un hombre con honor no habría utilizado su don para ganancia personal._

 _Tú ERES mi caballero._

 _Pero… no quiero ser una princesa._

 _¡Soy tu dragón!_

Edward se rio. Se sentía aliviado de que estuviera en tan buen estado de ánimo después de su dura experiencia, pero estaba consciente de que todos los estaban mirando.

"Está decidido. Eres mi pequeño dragón de bolsillo," le dijo, tocando la punta de su nariz con su dedo.

Era el turno de Garrett. Se quedó con una expresión en blanco. "Ah… ah… ¿Nemo?" Preguntó.

Cuando nadie señaló algún problema con su elección, se encogió de hombros. "Mi niño puede prácticamente recitar todo la película."

"She-Ra," dijo Rose, guiñándole un ojo a Em.

"Esa es mi chica."

"Cierra el pico, Em. No queremos saber sobre tus manías en la cama," dijo Jasper.

Edward hizo una mueca.

Entonces, con el vozarrón más profundo que pudo conseguir, Emmett anunció. "Soy el Fantasma."

Se paró con el pecho hacia afuera, con sus manos en sus caderas mientras giraba su torso por la cintura de izquierda a derecha repetidamente.

Bella soltó una risita. "¿Godzilla no?"

Em frunció el ceño, indeciso entre los dos personajes. Ella lo conocía muy bien. A Emmett le gustaría la fuerza bruta que Godzilla representaba.

"El Fantasma es más adecuado para tu tarea, Em," añadió Carlisle, realmente interesado en elegir los personajes. Podía ver por qué Edward y Jasper se divertían tanto con los temas del bar.

"Genial. El fantasma que camina," confirmó Em.

Por último, era el turno de Carlisle. "¿Qué tal Mr. Magoo?"

El rotundo y unánime "no" de todo del grupo hizo que Carlisle frunciera el ceño.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es el personaje de caricatura menos _sexy_ de la historia," respondió Edward.

"Tal vez te sientes viejo, pero todavía lo tienes," explicó Jasper.

Carlisle parecía horrorizado ante la idea de que lo siguieran viendo sexy.

Edward se rio entre dientes. "Es cierto, pa. He visto lo que las mujeres en el bar les gustaría hacerte."

"Te lo dije," añadió Garrett. "Las enfermeras nunca son _así_ de amistosas."

Jasper y Edward se miraron el uno al otro. Jasper estaba pasando de una imagen a otra en rápida sucesión como unas diapositivas.

"Eso es," dijo Edward.

"Vas a ser Clark Kent, doc," Jasper le informó guiñándole un ojo. "Solo que rubio."

Carlisle comenzó a protestar que ni siquiera se acercaba a estar a la altura de las habilidades de Clark pero pronto se convenció cuando Bella señaló que únicamente Superman podría haberlos sacado de ese calabozo en una solo pieza.

Con sus identidades ocultas determinadas, Clark explicó que El Fantasma y She-Ra llevarían a Nemo a secuestrar a Charlie.

"Espera," interrumpió Emmett. "Charlie puede ser Birdman."

Bella rodó los ojos. "Eso es muy original, Kit."

"Swan—bird **(1)** ," comenzó a explicar.

"¡Lo entendemos!" Todos gritaron.

Emmett solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Estaba feliz, y nada de lo que pudieran decir cambiaría eso.

Carlisle continuó explicando que Nemo iría por Birdman y se lo llevaría de vuelta al Jeep. El Fantasma los dejaría en un hotel cualquiera en el que se quedarían hasta que Clark hiciera contacto.

Hong Kong Phooey y Elastigirl seguirían a Clark, Aladdin y Mushu. Juntos, los dos coches viajarían al yate de 45 pies de Clark anclado en Los Hamptons, y zarparían para dejar los Estados Unidos tan pronto como fuera posible.

"¡No!" Edward interrumpió. "No. No. Definitivamente no."

Todos los ojos estaban en él para que explicara su repentino estallido.

"No voy a condenar a Bella a una vida fugitiva. Olvídenlo."

En el momento en que habló, se armó el alboroto. Al parecer todos tenían una opinión al respecto. La única opinión que importaba para Edward era la de Bella.

 _Oye, termina con eso._

 _No me estás condenando a nada._

 _No voy a dejarte._

 _Y, definitivamente, no voy a volver a nuestro departamento… ¡jamás!_

 _Entonces, ¿simplemente vas a dejarme aquí para que los esquive yo sola?_

"¡Joder no!" Edward pasó la mano por su cabello. "Nunca te dejaría desprotegida."

Los otros se dieron cuenta que se estaban comunicando en privado y se quedaron callados para escuchar. Ahora que Bella no tenía que tratar de gritar por encima del escándalo, habló en voz alta.

"Y, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte fuera de sus garras en la ciudad?"

"Bueno… tendríamos que dejar Nueva York."

"Así que, ¿dejar Nueva York está bien, pero el país está fuera de discusión?"

"Bella, sé razonable. Es demasiado pedir de ti. Demasiado." Edward se veía tan mal al pensar en alejar a Bella de sus raíces que ella encontraba difícil el permanecer severa con él.

"Bueno, si vamos a empezar de nuevo, entonces, ¿por qué no empezar dónde no tendríamos que mirar por encima de nuestros hombros? Resulta que mi asignatura secundaria de español en la universidad puede sernos útil después de todo."

 _Te amo, Edward._

 _Somos tú y yo…_

 _Juntos…_

 _Por siempre…_

 _Y, no importa dónde._

Edward la puso entre sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza y una vez más se maravilló al pensar en lo que había hecho para merecerla. No se había dado cuenta que su corazón había estado dolido al pensar en lo que iba a pasar con ellos. Ahora que ella le aseguró que se quedaría con él, el dolor cesó.

Carlisle le dio a la pareja un momento antes de continuar. Bella se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Edward, y él descansó su barbilla encima de su cabeza. Dejó caer un brazo por encima del hombro de ella y sujetó su otra mano que rodeaba su cintura. Era como un cinturón de seguridad humano. Su necesidad de tocarla al fin se apoderó de él después de ver el compromiso que ella tenía de quedarse con él.

"La primera tarea antes de que nos separemos es conseguir móviles prepago," añadió el doctor. Había pensado en todo.

"Necesito ir por mi dinero," declaró Edward. Por segunda vez en unos minutos, todos los ojos estaban en él.

"Yo también," añadió Alice.

"¿Qué dinero?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Edward explicó que tenía dinero de emergencia en SER porque nunca había podido abrir una cuenta de banco. Inicialmente, Carlisle dijo que deberían olvidarlo hasta que Edward explicó cómo Alice y él sabía lo difícil que era comenzar de nuevo sin nada. Por esa razón, se les ocurrió la idea de guardar dinero la última vez que se mudaron.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Nueva York, habían guardado hasta que tenían apartado veinticinco mil cada uno de manera que si tenían que reubicarse de nuevo, podrían hacerlo confortablemente. Se decidió entonces que Em se presentaría a trabajar el martes como estaba programado y ver si podía entrar para sacar lo ahorrado.

"Así que, ¿dónde está, hermano?" Em preguntó, emocionado al tener una oportunidad de ser realmente el fantasma que camina.

"Vas a necesitar un martillo y una barreta," dijo Edward.

"¡Amigo, genial! Voy a poder romper mierda a propósito. Alice, ¿dónde está el tuyo?"

"En mi armario. Hay seis cajas grandes de Tampax en el fondo. Las de arriba están llenas de… bueno… tampones, pero el resto tiene mi dinero dentro."

"De hecho, cariño, solo hay cuatro," dijo Jasper. "Agarré dos por si acaso." Palmeó su mochila. "Ahora tenemos dinero para viajar."

"T-T-Tam..." Em tartamudeó, viéndose horrorizado. "¡De ninguna jodida manera! No voy a tocar esa mierda."

Los colectivos ojos en blanco le dijeron a Em cómo exactamente se sentía el grupo, pero Edward dio su opinión, sonando incrédulo.

"Y, es a _mí_ a quién llaman marica."

* * *

 **(1) Swan es 'cisne' como saben un ave, que en inglés se pronuncia 'bird', por eso Emmett usa el personaje de Birdman o "Hombre pájaro" para identificar a Charlie.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, no se han de quejar, tres capis seguido. Ahora, ¿ya están más tranquilas? Ya vieron que al menos por ahora, están a salvo. Todavía falta que logren salir de la ciudad, y de acuerdo a los planes de Carlisle, del país. ¿Creen que volvamos a ver a los hombres de negro? Ya lo veremos, pero al menos los hermanos no están solos, tienen a toda su familia ayudándolos :) ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capi? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en los últimos capítulos? Como siempre, estaré esperando sus comentarios y recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada, esto lo hacemos por ustedes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: YessyVL13, Cathaysa, Maryfer VC, cary, LeidaJim, Srher Evans, patymdn, Mss. Brightside, Meli, DenniChavez, Antonia, Brenda Cullenn, Lunita Black27, Roxy Sanchez, lagie, Shikara65, Labluegirl Mellark, Majin, Yoliki, Angel twilighter, Manligrez, CarolinaYDM, kitty, injoa, Jazmin Li, niyus1205, dushakis, AriiPattinson, bbluelilas, tulgarita, , EmmaBe, Diablillo07, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Sei, ginnicullenswan, rosy canul, Vanina Cantamutto, Bertlin, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	22. El Viaje Increíble

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **El viaje increíble: Una película de 1963 basada en un libro con el mismo nombre. Cuenta la historia de un labrador, un Bull Terrier y un gato Siamés que viajan 483 kilómetros a través de la naturaleza canadiense para llegar a casa. Volviendo a casa fue la versión de 1993 de la misma historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 – El viaje increíble**

Em estacionó su Jeep junto al abandonado de Edward detrás del bar SER. Todavía estaba lleno de las pertenencias de Bella, y él sacudió su cabeza al pensar en lo mucho que había pasado desde el domingo. Tomó una respiración profunda y limpió la delgada capa de sudor de su frente. Estaba nervioso—una sensación que era extraña para el corpulento portero.

A fin de pasar al oficial que estaba en ese momento caminando por el callejón hacia él, Emmett tendría que mentir. Siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de su honestidad, así que esto iba a ser un desafío.

"Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó el oficial cuando Emmett salió del Jeep y agarró su enorme bolso de lona.

Em le dio una sonrisa brillante al mismo tiempo que levantaba el pesado bolso sobre su hombro. "Hola. Sí, estoy aquí para empezar a trabajar. Soy de seguridad."

"Señor, ocurrió un accidente aquí el domingo. Todavía está bajo investigación, por lo que las instalaciones no abrirán esta noche."

"Ah, mierda. Eso significa que no me pagarán," Em se quejó. "¿Puedo solo entrar y agarrar algunas de mis cosas? Únicamente voy a estar en la parte de atrás—no en el bar."

"¿Su nombre?"

"Emmett McCarty."

El oficial tenía un sujetapapeles y marcó el nombre de Emmett.

"¿Se le interrogó en la estación?"

"Sí, señor. Aunque no vi nada. No estaba en el bar en ese momento."

El oficial le pidió a Em que abriera su bolso. La peste de su ropa sucia y mojada del gimnasio disuadió al policía de inspeccionar más a fondo.

"No tarde mucho." Cuando Em empezó a caminar hacia las puertas traseras, el oficial preguntó, "No ha tenido noticias de los dueños, ¿verdad?"

Em se dio la vuelta lentamente y con resolución afianzó su expresión. "No, hombre, de lo contrario hubiese sabido que no íbamos a abrir esta noche." Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar hacia las puertas traseras.

Una vez dentro, Em entró corriendo al bar. Agarró la caja de metal con el efectivo debajo de la barra y golpeó el costado de la caja registradora con un solo movimiento. La gaveta de la caja registradora se abrió con un sonoro ring que hizo eco en el espacio vacío. Em hizo una mueca; aunque sabía que el sonido era demasiado bajo para alertar al policía, estaba nervioso otra vez.

Agarrando únicamente los billetes grandes, vació la gaveta. Ese dinero, además del efectivo en la caja probablemente era cerca de diez mil porque por lo general Jasper hacía sus viajes al banco los lunes. Cerrando la caja registradora, para que no pareciera que habían alterado el lugar, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, consciente que estaba a punto de hacer mucho más ruido que un pequeño "ring". Emmett cerró la puerta del departamento de Edward detrás de él solo por si acaso.

Al darse la vuelta, se paró en seco. El departamento estaba exactamente como todos lo habían dejado y tenía un aire escalofriante. Parecía surreal que había sido hace solo cuarenta y ocho horas que todos juntos bromeaban. Las piezas del nuevo ropero de Bella seguían regadas en el piso de la sala, completamente olvidadas. Las cajas estaban a medio desempacar, y las papas fritas y _dips_ con los que estaban botaneando estaban abandonados y echados a perder en la encimera de la cocina. Qué rápido habían cambiado sus vidas, pensó.

Em tiró el contenido su bolso de lona en el piso del baño. La barreta y el martillo aterrizaron con un golpe sordo ya que estaban envueltos con su toalla del gimnasio.

Justo como Edward le había descrito, las baldosas del baño entre el espejo y el tocador eran de un tono ligeramente más claro de gris que el resto. Sin la información que tenía respecto al porqué eran diferentes, Em probablemente nunca las hubiera notado. Agarrando el martillo, preparó su postura y golpeó con fuerza.

¡Chasquido!

Las baldosas se agrietaron desde el punto de impacto hacia afuera pero permanecieron en su lugar. El sudor escurría por el rostro de Em. Si el oficial no había escuchado eso, entonces sería un milagro. Preparándose, golpeó el muro otras tres veces, y las baldosas empezaron a soltarse y caer. Usando la barreta, quitó secciones de la pared y la puso en el tocador, y una vez que el polvo se despejó, una caja con cerradura de tamaño mediano estaba dentro de la pared, cubierta con años de polvo y sarro.

"Maldito bastardo astuto," Em murmuró al agarrar la caja y meterla en su bolso.

Después, agarró las _laptop_ y todos los aparatos electrónicos pequeños y cargadores que pudiera ver. En su camino de regreso al baño, agarró los DVD que le dieron a Edward en su cumpleaños. Por último, Emmett rebuscó en la canasta de la ropa sucia de Edward hasta que encontró la que Edward quería—Labios Dulces.

"Y jodidamente sentimental."

Edward le había pedido a Emmett que agarrara la camiseta. Era la camiseta que había iniciado todo entre Bella y él. Si _esa_ tarde no hubiese llevado _esa_ camiseta puesta en el bar, se preguntaba si Bella hubiese pensado tanto en besarlo. Una vez que empezó a pensar en besarlo, él no pudo resistirse a coquetear con ella porque pensaba en ello de la forma más sensual y erótica, y el resto era historia.

Una vez que las cosas importantes estaban en su bolsa, Emmett la llenó con puñados de ropa de todo tipo de Edward y Bella antes de cubrirla con una capa de su apestosa ropa de gimnasio. Estaba muy seguro que el oficial no querría oler eso por segunda vez.

…

El día anterior…

A las 4:30 a.m., todavía estaba completamente oscuro, y Carlisle estaba orgulloso de haber hecho tan buen tiempo desde Nueva York. El amanecer se acercaba, y todos rezaron porque no empezara a clarear, tratando de cubrir tanta distancia como fuera posible bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

El yate se sacudió con una ola, y Bella se aferró al timón como si su vida dependiera de ello a medida que el elegante bote se movía por encima del invisible oleaje. Navegar hacia el oscuro abismo no le gustaba mucho, pero Carlisle le había asegurado que no había nada qué golpear en kilómetros, siempre y cuando los mantuviera en dirección al viento. Él tenía que fijar las velas, de modo que su tarea era encargarse del timón, que era casi tan grande como ella.

La voz de Carlisle hizo eco en el viento de vuelta hacia ella desde la cubierta de proa mientras les gritaba instrucciones a su bastante "verde" tripulación. Los cuatro nunca antes habían puesto un pie en un velero y eran verdaderos principiantes, pero el pobre Jasper estaba verde en más de una forma—su estómago le había tomado una aversión inmediata al vaivén del navío.

Alice y Edward estaban agradecidos por sus habilidades combinadas. Las velas en la embarcación de 14 metros eran enormes y tenían que elevarse rápidamente. El barco estaba por el momento con el motor, pero Carlisle quería ahorrar el combustible—en parte porque no sabía cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de reabastecerse, y en parte porque con las corrientes de viento, se moverían al doble de velocidad. Tenían que poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre ellos y la tierra. Entre menos personas vieran al _Isla Esme_ entrar a mar abierto mejor.

Carlisle comenzó a quitar las cubiertas de la vela mayor.

"Alice, sigue mis movimientos y prepara el foque. Haz lo mismo que yo," le dijo en la proa del barco. Él notó que ya estaba en ello.

"Edward, una vez que amarre esto…" Señaló la driza, la que a Edward le pareció como una soga adornada "… vas a subir la vela mayor con el cabestrante hasta que no haya ni una arruga en la vela a lo largo del mástil."

Alice podía ver las decisiones de Carlisle respecto a lo que se necesitaba hacer a continuación, y Edward recibía una imagen muy clara de cómo hacer cada tarea. Carlisle era como su propio manual viviente para navegar. El doctor estaba pensando en imágenes a propósito porque se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo útil que podía ser el don de Edward. Si pensaba exactamente lo que quería que el joven hiciera, le permitía ahorrar su voz para guiar a Jasper, que era el único ciego. Carlisle no estaba seguro de cómo la pequeña Alice predecía su siguiente movimiento, pero no le interesaba. Ella era eficiente, y eso era lo que importaba.

Una vez que la vela mayor estuvo suelta, le asintió a Edward. Edward empezó a subir la enorme vela hacia el cielo y le sorprendió lo difícil que era al sentir que la pesada tela resistía el viento.

"Ten cuidado si la botavara se da la vuelta," gritó Carlisle.

Edward miró el largo travesaño que soportaba la parte inferior de la vela con precaución mientras trabajaba. Se balanceaba un poco de izquierda a derecha cuando llegaban a la cresta de cada una de las olas.

Jasper estaba ayudando a Alice pero no parecía ser de gran ayuda. Cada vez que el barco pasaba por encima de una ola, perdía el equilibrio y terminaba a gatas.

Bella vigilaba los pequeños faros que representaban cada persona en la cubierta, subir y bajar de un lado al otro a medida que el yate continuaba tambaleándose con el mar. Una repentina ola solitaria golpeó un costado de estribor, y un salpicón de agua salada la bañó. Chilló por la sorpresa y tiró con fuerza del enorme timón para enderezar su curso. A medida que las velas subían poco a poco, podía sentir que el timón se resistía a su mando.

"Mantenlo en dirección al viento, Bella," Carlisle le dijo en voz alta. "Estaré ahí en un minuto."

La gigante vela mayor estaba ahora arriba y segura. Carlisle le dio a Alice luz verde para envolver la vela de foque en el cabestrante y empezar a abrir la vela delantera.

Bella se asustó por el repentino ruido en la proa del barco. El foque se sacudía violentamente en el fuerte viento y hacía un ruido mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Bella solo había visto veleros en televisión y no esperaba ni la mitad del alboroto. Pensó que sería mucho más relajante. Los ruidos del barco y los tambaleos constantes, combinados con el rugido del mar y el rocío salado en sus mejillas, lo hacía bastante estimulante. Si no estuviera casi muerta del miedo, probablemente lo disfrutaría.

Rápidamente, Alice y Jasper bajaron de la cubierta de proa y entraron al puente de mando con ella. Bella pensó que era divertido que el área de asientos alrededor del enorme volante—al que Carlisle seguía refiriéndose como timón—se le llamaba _cockpit_ **(1)** en inglés. Jasper se sentía más seguro allí abajo que arriba en la cubierta en la oscuridad, cruzando los mares. Empezó a ponerse el chaleco salvavidas de color naranja brillante pero se enredó con las grandes correas blancas en su prisa por ponerse la maldita cosa. Carlisle empezó a recortar las velas al prepararse para de verdad moverse con el viento.

Bella apenas si se dio cuenta cuando Carlisle tomó el mando por ella, porque su atención estaba en Jasper. Estaba inclinado sobre el pasamanos, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras su estómago se vaciaba de lo que había comido en la parada de camino a la marina del Club de Yates Montauk. Las velas se llenaron de aire, y el _Isla Esme_ aceleró hacia adelante como un caballo de carreras saltando desde las casillas.

Los cuatro principiantes perdieron el equilibrio y se agarraron de cualquier cosa o persona al caerse sobre sus inestables piernas en el mar.

"Lo siento," dijo Carlisle, sonriéndoles a todos ellos despatarrados en los asientos empotrados alrededor de donde dirigía la embarcación. "Ya se pueden relajar. Lo tengo bajo control. Pueden bajar a la cabina, pero Jasper te recomendaría que te quedaras aquí arriba con el aire fresco de mar."

Jasper gimió y agarró su estómago. Estaba agradecido porque la protección de la oscuridad significaba que no podría ver el horizonte subiendo y bajando como un balancín.

"Alice, si bajas a la cocina, puedes traerle un poco de agua fría del refrigerador. Puede que le ayude," dijo Carlisle. Se veía como un hombre diferente, frente al timón con el viento soplando su rubio cabello en todas direcciones. De alguna forma se veía más joven, o tal vez más libre.

Bella tomó asiento a un lado del estribor del puente de mando, justo en frente de dónde estaba Carlisle de pie. De hecho, estaba disfrutando realmente de aprender sobre el yate, y podía darse cuenta que Carlisle se sentía orgulloso de poder enseñarles. Nunca fue bendecido con hijos propios, y por primera vez, fue capaz de impartir algo de su vasto conocimiento a la siguiente generación.

Edward se sentó al lado opuesto de ella, su cabello un desorden mayor de lo acostumbrado por el fuerte viento. Le sonrió a ella al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus piernas en el espacio entre ellos para descansar sus pies descalzos contra los de ella. Un velero no era lugar para zapatos de suela negra, ya que podían rayar las inmaculadas cubiertas blancas, por lo que se vio forzado a estar descalzo y estaría así hasta que anclaran en alguna parte dónde pudiera comprar unos nuevos—nueva ropa, nuevos zapatos, todo nuevo. Suspiró, deseando llevar puestas mejores ropas. Todo lo que tenía era la camiseta rasgada de Roger Rabbit y sus viejos _jeans_ desteñidos. Agradeció a los cielos que llevara puesto su bóxer favorito—el de Animal que Bella le dio. Lo usaba constantemente y nunca había lavado una pieza de ropa tan regularmente como a ese bóxer que tanto quería. Al ver a Bella fruncir el ceño, retiró sus pies y entró en sus pensamientos.

Bella estaba perdida en los eventos de las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

 _Veinticuatro horas…_

 _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _Ayer a esta hora de la mañana, estaba arropada en mi cama dormida en mi departamento por última vez._

 _¡Y, ahora estoy huyendo del país a mitad de la noche en un velero!_

 _¿De verdad está sucediendo esto?_

Bella empezó a pensar en el loco y caótico día que la había llevado a estar en el Océano Atlántico, esperando el amanecer. No podía creer que tanto pudiera ocurrir en solo un día. Edward podía ver y sentir la emoción que habían sentido ella al empacar sus cosas y entregar las llaves a Jake. Una vez que tomó la decisión de mudarse con Edward, estaba ansiosa por hacerlo realmente. Quería empezar su vida con el hombre con el que no podía vivir sin él, y quería hacerlo pronto. Pero, esa vida nunca comenzó. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de siquiera de dormir juntos una noche en el departamento de _ambos_ , rodeados por sus cosas.

Ella recordó haber escuchado una conmoción en la planta baja y el aterrador grito de Alice. Vio que Jasper y Emmett, que había estado luchando por los destornilladores, de pronto salieron por la puerta en pánico al escuchar el sonido. Para cuando ella y Rosalie llegaron al bar, no podía creer la vista frente a ella. Ese tipo Phil—que había apuñalado a Emmett—estaba tumbado en medio de la pista de baile, y no se movía y había sangre—mucha sangre. El corazón de Bella casi se le había salido por la boca cuando vio el conocido tatuaje, pero Edward estaba a su lado e instándola a entrar de nuevo a la cocina antes de que cayera en cuenta que estaba muerto.

La siguiente hora pasó en un frenético borrón. La policía llegó, las interrogaciones comenzaron, los paramédicos vinieron, los fotógrafos de la policía tomaron muchas fotos—fue un caos. Y luego, Alice, Edward y Emmett fueron llevados a la estación. El corazón de Bella había caído como plomo de su boca hasta sus pies cuando ocurrió. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso pero era incapaz de detenerlo. Una vez que dio su declaración a la policía, ella y Rosalie regresaron a desempacar, pero ya no estaba entusiasmada por ello. Se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron a que Jasper les diera noticias mientras los policías hacían lo suyo en la escena.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando Bella empezó a pensar en la dura experiencia en la estación de policía. Ella había estado petrificada cuando la policía se presentó en el bar y se la llevó a la estación. Tenía mucho miedo de decir algo que pudiera ponerlos sobre aviso sobre Alice y Edward. Él se sintió mal de que ella hubiese estado más preocupada por él en ese momento, cuando debía estar preocupada por ella misma.

Edward se sintió aliviado de que no pensara en lo que pasó en el cuarto del sótano con los agentes. No creía poder soportar el ver eso otra vez en su mente. Vivirlo en carne propia fue lo bastante malo. Edward vio de primera mano su viaje al hospital y luego a la oficina de Esme. Él no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella de eso. Y entonces, finalmente, la vio revivir su temor de perderlo, mientras Edward estaba literalmente corriendo por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Las emociones de Bella, y por defecto las de Edward, comenzaron a estabilizarse cuando ella recordó la segunda vez que vio al amigo de Carlisle, Jenks. Justo antes de que se fueran a Los Hamptons, él había ido a la oficina. El hombre evidentemente había ido a su casa, porque cuando lo vio otra vez, llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro, con zapatos y corbata a juego, su cabello impecablemente peinado sobre su resplandeciente cabeza, y se veía como alguien con el que nunca te meterías o discutirías. Lucía casi letal para Bella. Este era un hombre que podía imaginarse caminando a zancadas a través de una sala de juzgado para decirle al juez unas cuantas cosas. Este era el hombre que había liberado a Edward y Alice, y ahora estaba usando sus conexiones para ayudarlos a salir del país.

Jenks les tomó a todos una fotografía con su cámara digital, incluyendo a Carlisle, y explicó que los pasaportes y papeleo serían necesarios. Bella recordó lo sorprendida que estaba de saber que Carlisle conocía a alguien que podía mandar hacer documentos falsos. Más tarde, Carlisle había explicado en el coche a una Bella aún estupefacta que él no estaba asociado con Jenks en ningún tipo de negocio. Los dos se habían conocido en el club de yates y convertido en amigos de firma hace años porque Carlisle trataba a todos por igual. Ya sea que fueran millonarios o el personal de limpieza, Carlisle trataba a todas las personas de la forma en que deseaba ser tratado, y Jenks lo respetaba por ello. Carlisle sabía que tenía conexiones por el tipo de clientes que representaba en la corte. Conocía a gente que _conocía_ gente.

A la 1:30 a.m., los equipos se habían metido a sus coches, y la segunda etapa de su plan de escape empezó. Carlisle y Jasper condujeron como almas liberadas del infierno y habían logrado llegar a la punta más lejana del norte de Long Island en exactamente tres horas. Afortunadamente, las carreteras habían estado vacías a esa hora en un domingo por la noche. Luego habían abordado el _Isla Esme_ sin ser vistos y dejaron la marina, con dirección a los Cayos de Florida.

"Edward, toma el timón," lo llamó Carlisle, sacando al joven de la cabeza de su novia. "Necesito estudiar los mapas meteorológicos que imprimí en la oficina. Estos vientos están demasiado fuertes para mi gusto, y necesito ver lo que va a pasar en los siguientes días."

…

El martes por la mañana, Bella despertó desorientada en la pequeña cabina a bordo del _Isla Esme_. Miró alrededor de la habitación oscura y descubrió a Edward sentado frente a ella en la pequeña banca cerca de la portilla.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Edward no parecía haber despertado.

 _¿Dormiste?_

"¿Te sientes mal?" Le preguntó. Era común para Bella intercambiar entre hablarle en su cabeza y en voz alta.

Él no respondió.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Se incorporó y le tendió su mano.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué no quieres tomar mi mano?_

 _Oh…_

 _¿Qué es lo que esperas ver?_

Edward agachó la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza. Bella encendió la lámpara colgando a un costado de su cama matrimonial—aunque "matrimonial" era mucho decir. Con la suave luz, ella se dio cuenta que él había estado llorando.

"Dios, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando." Ella gateó por la cama y se quedó en la orilla, queriendo estar cerca de él.

"¿Has olvidado que día es hoy?" Él preguntó al fin con un tono solemne.

Bella se le quedó mirando, tratando de recordar, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera estaba segura de qué día era, mucho menos su importancia.

"Um…"

"Es martes," añadió, observando su confundida mente.

"¿Martes? Ah…"

"¡Bella!"

"¿Qué?" Lo pensó de nuevo. "¡Oh!"

"Sí, ¡oh! Y está completamente jodido por mi culpa. ¡De hecho, diría que nunca tuviste un cumpleaños que siquiera se le parezca a este! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo celebraste al dejar el país huyendo del gobierno?" Preguntó, molesto.

A Bella no le gustó su tono. Odiaba que se estuviera torturando por esto de todas las cosas por las que tenían que preocuparse en ese momento.

Ella gateó de vuelta hacia la mesita de noche y revisó su reloj. Eran poco más de la cinco de la mañana, y la fecha confirmó que era el trece.

"¿Qué te parece si iniciamos de nuevo la conversación, pero tú dices 'Buenos días, hermosa. Feliz cumpleaños' cuando despierto?" Su tono le dijo que estaba hablando en serio.

La tensión dejó el cuerpo de Edward, y sus hombros se relajaron. Sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, B."

Ella le tendió su mano.

 _Ven a darme mi beso de cumpleaños._

 _Por favor…_

Incapaz de resistirse a ella, subió a la cama y la envolvió con su cuerpo.

"Feliz cumpleaños," le susurró.

"¿Me besas?"

Edward la besó, suplicándole perdón una vez más con su boca. Veneró su cuello, haciéndola contonearse y retorcerse junto a él.

"Desearía que pudiéramos hacer más que besarnos," dijo Bella, echándose hacia atrás. Los confines del bote no eran el mejor lugar para celebrar con su hombre.

"Tu regalo… bueno… es inútil," le dijo, decepcionado.

Edward había planeado mimar a Bella por su cumpleaños número veintinueve. Desde que ella organizó su primera fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, él había estado planeando su celebración. Edward nunca fue el anfitrión de una fiesta en su departamento, pero para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella, había decidido hacer una en lo que hubiese sido su tercera noche juntos en su departamento. Había estado planeando una comida _gourmet_ de cuatro platos.

Algo que Edward podía hacer bien era cocinar, pero solo había cocinado para él y recientemente Bella. Por primera vez desde que habían abierto el bar, los chicos iban a cerrar el martes por la noche en honor a su día. Una fiesta con cena para ocho hubiera sido un divertido desafío para Edward, pero ahora ya no era posible.

"¿Qué era?" Ella preguntó con el entusiasmo de un niñito.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle. No necesitaba estar dentro de su cabeza para saber cuánto amaba los cumpleaños.

"Te pagué un curso de encuadernación en el Centro para el Arte de los Libros. Te iniciaría en la carrera para restaurar libros. Pero… ahora no."

Bella atrajo su rostro de nuevo al suyo al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con fuerza.

" _Wow_. Eso hubiera sido el mejor presente que he recibido en mi vida, ¿pero sabes qué?"

Él la miró con curiosidad.

"El estar aquí contigo es mucho mejor. No muchas mujeres de veintinueve años logran ser fugitivas," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Definitivamente va a pasar a la historia como el cumpleaños más excitante que he tenido en mi vida."

Edward metió la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla y acarició la piel desnuda de sus brazos. "Prometo que te lo compensaré."

"Sé que lo harás." La inspiración de pronto le llegó. "¿Qué te parece si eliges un día cualquiera en los siguiente dos meses y me sorprendes con una fiesta de cumpleaños? Me tardé dos meses en celebrar el tuyo."

"No es lo mismo."

"Oye, ¿disfrutaste tu fiesta?"

Edward odiaba cuando lo acorralaba con lógica. Algunas veces sentía que ella era quién veía dentro de su mente.

"Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida," le dijo, a sabiendas que ella ya sabía que lo diría.

"Bueno, eso lo decide entonces. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños."

…

Siete días después, la cuestionable tripulación se encontró entrando rápidamente a la marina de Cayo Largo, Florida. El viaje desde la ciudad de Nueva York había sido agotador para Carlisle, ya que él había manejado el bote casi sin ayuda de nadie durante los primeros cuatro días. No era que Carlisle no confiara en Edward, Alice y Bella, sino que más bien quería pasar la parte más peligrosa del viaje antes de depender de ellos. Cuando rodearon Cabo Hatteras, Edward se había guardado las horrorosas imágenes de cientos de naufragios que había visto en la mente del doctor. Jasper, en particular, que no estaba más relajado ahora de lo que lo había estado cuando recién abordaron, no necesitaba saber esos tipos de detalles.

Con las aguas más traicioneras detrás de ellos, atracaron por la noche en Charleston para recuperarse—haciendo su viaje más largo de lo necesario. Todos necesitaban una ducha—ya que el barco solo cargaba con el agua fresca suficiente para beber cuando comenzaron—y dormir una noche completa. Después de eso, Carlisle felizmente se había hecho a un lado y vio a Edward, Alice y Bella con orgullo mientras navegaban como viejos perros de mar. Edward, en particular, había aprendido todo lo que Carlisle le enseñó y de hecho, tenía un verdadero don para navegar.

Pero Carlisle nunca había estado más feliz que cuando ataron sus amarres en los Cayos. El clima había estado a su favor, pero el doctor sentía la gran responsabilidad de llevarlos a todos a un lugar seguro.

Bella se estaba asoleado en la cubierta de proa bajo el brillante sol en uno de los bikinis de Esme, cuando Edward se sentó junto a ella. Carlisle les había dicho a las chicas que tomaran todo lo que pudieran usar de las cosas de Esme ya que no tenían nada de ropa. Bella abrió un ojo cuando sintió movimiento cerca de ella y sonrió cuando vio a Edward.

 _Mmmm… hola, marinero._

 _De verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto._

Edward le sonrió con suficiencia al ver a mini B admirando el nuevo atuendo de Edward. A Bella le encantaba que Edward por lo general estaba sin camisa y solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones cargo tres cuartos color azul marino de Carlisle.

 _Te bronceas bien, Masen._

 _¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Tal vez pueda frotarte algo de aceite._

"Bella," la regañó, alcanzándola con sus dedos haciendo contacto con su delgada pierna. "¡Compórtate!" Edward estaba increíblemente frustrado. En los reducidos confines del yate, no podía acosar a su novia de la forma en que le gustaría. Tenían su propio camarote, pero por respeto a Carlisle, no quería que nadie escuchara sus actividades amorosas, así que tenían que abstenerse—por ahora.

Bella cerró su ojo otra vez, pero podía sentir el sendero ardiendo que dejaban los ojos de Edward al subir y bajar por su cuerpo. Él también admiraba su nuevo vestuario o la falta del mismo. La última semana había sido irreal—navegando a lo largo de la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos a la fuga. La pareja no había tenido tiempo a solas, y Bella sabía que Edward quería tener una conversación seria con ella. Ella había tratado de mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero era difícil en un espacio tan pequeño. Edward se veía afectado constantemente por todos los que estaban a bordo.

"¿Dónde está Jasper y Alice?" Ella preguntó.

"Aquí no," respondió Edward. Jasper odiaba navegar y pasaba cada minuto que podía en tierra firme.

"¿Carlisle?"

"Fue por suministros."

Bella sonrió. Deseaba que Edward no estuviera tocándola para que pudiera ver lo que quería hacerle.

"Bella, siento tanto qu—"

Antes de que Edward pudiera terminar su oración, Bella había alejado su pierna y se fue sobre él.

 _¡No te atrevas a disculparte DE NUEVO!_

 _Termina con eso._

 _Lo digo en serio._

Para mostrarle que iba en serio, mini B forzó a su mini E a agacharse y empezó a darle nalgadas en el trasero—con fuerza. Él estaba en grandes problemas por arruinar su excitante baño de sol, y estaba harta de que él se culpara por su salida repentina de Nueva York.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe por el _shock_. No podía creer que lo estuviera castigando por su preocupación.

"Bella," le suplicó. "Sé razonable."

"¡Lo soy!"

"No lo has pensando bien. Tal vez nunca vuelvas a ver a tu padre."

"Carlisle dice que lo veré," ella replicó. Bella se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, mirando fijamente a su novio. Estaba resignada al hecho de que él necesitaba tener esta conversación incluso si ella no, así que, ¿por qué no terminar con esto de una vez?

"Edward, no fue tu culpa que nos marcháramos. Incluso si quieres decir que lo es, entonces está bien, pero aun así seguiría aquí de todos modos. ¡Quiero estar contigo—dónde sea que estés!"

Edward no podía verla a la cara y miró hacia otros veleros entrando y saliendo del concurrido puerto.

"Bella."

"No, Edward. Odiaba mi trabajo. Muy apenas tenía unos cuantos amigos, pero de todos modos nunca podía verlos porque o estaba trabajando o visitando a mi papá, y luego te conocí. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí libre. Libre de _ser yo misma_ ," dijo ella, tratando de conseguir que la mirara. "Y, ¿quieres saber la mejor parte?"

Edward se dio por vencido y encontró su mirada gentil.

"Puedo ser _solo yo_ contigo a mi lado."

Edward hizo una mueca a medida que el amor en las palabras de Bella le abría el pecho.

"No quiero decepcionarte," le dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos.

"Edward, no lo harás. Creo en ti. Creo en Alice y Jasper. Creo en Carlisle. Él no nos va a dejar botados en alguna isla tropical para que nos muramos de hambre. Podemos hacer esto. Y, ¿sabes qué? Creo en mí. Y, _tú_ eres la razón por la que al fin lo hago."

"Pero, no sabes lo difícil que es establecerse desde cero. Perdiste todas tus cosas—todas tus fotos, todo lo que era de tu infancia, tus libros. Todo. Se ha ido… por mi culpa."

"No me importa. Pensé que iba a perderte, Edward. Puedo reemplazar todas esas otras cosas pero solo hay uno como tú."

"B, ¿qué pasa si no puedo encontrar trabajo? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo ganarme la vida? Solo quiero darte lo mejor, y no sé si voy a poder hacer eso." Se veía tan perdido que Bella estiró su mano y tomó la suya.

"Cariño, ¿me amas?"

Edward asintió.

"¿Me amarías sin importar dónde estemos o lo que terminemos haciendo?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Prometes que intentarás hacerme reír todos los días?"

Edward sonrió un poco al mismo tiempo que asentía.

"¿Prometes cuidar de Charlie cuando venga a vivir con nosotros?"

"Sí."

"¿Prometes sacar el mayor provecho posible de lo que nos espera, sea lo que sea?" Le dijo.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. "Sí."

"Bueno, me darás todo lo que quiero y necesito para ser feliz. Eso es todo lo que importa y en este momento, no hay otro lugar en el que preferiría estar que aquí contigo. Edward, estamos por empezar una vida donde ya no tendrás que mirar por encima de tu hombro."

Edward suspiró y empezó a sonreír, sus ánimos levantándose. "No sé qué hice para merecerte."

"Lo mismo digo, Masen. Lo mismo digo."

"Lamento ser… así."

"Cariño, está bien. Es solo que en ocasiones siento que damos un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás," dijo ella con honestidad.

"Por favor, no te des por vencida conmigo."

"No lo haré, pero lo mismo va para ti. Por favor, no te des por vencido con _nosotros_."

Edward se quedó callado por un momento mientras asimilaba la petición de Bella.

"Nunca antes lo había pensado de esa forma," admitió.

"Estás tan ocupado luchando contra tu mente y luchando por lo que crees que necesito que te olvidas de luchar por nosotros."

"Te amo muchísimo."

"Sé que lo haces," respondió ella, sonriéndole. Ella podía ver la oscuridad abandonando sus ojos y el regreso de la luz.

Bella soltó sus manos.

 _De hecho, hay un lugar en el que preferiría estar que aquí…_

"¿En serio?"

 _Mmmm… abajo, contigo "muy abajo"._

Ella le guiñó un ojo y lo puso de pie. "Vamos. Tenemos hasta que Carlisle regrese para que me muestres exactamente qué tan excitado estás de que estoy aquí contigo."

Cuando Bella caminó por la cubierta por delante de Edward hacia el puente de mando, él agarró el cordón de la parte superior de su bikini alrededor de su cuello. Ella siguió caminando, ansiosa por llegar abajo mientras tuvieran oportunidad, y porque no sabía que él estaba agarrando el cordón de su bikini, inconscientemente hizo que se soltara. Ella chilló y agarró sus senos desnudos cuando la parte superior cayó a su cintura.

 _¿Quieres que todos los hombres y sus gaviotas me vean desnuda?_

"No." Edward estaba pegado a ella por detrás en un instante, tratando de no reírse porque ella se había imaginado a todos los capitanes de los otros botes con gaviotas de mascotas en sus hombros viéndolos. "Permíteme, déjame hacer eso. Mis manos son más grandes," le dijo en su oído, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus pechos desnudos con firmeza y la hacía avanzar con su cuerpo.

Bella se derritió contra él al sentir sus manos sobre ella pero estaba consciente de que los verían en la cubierta de una marina muy concurrida. Bella sabía que cuando llegaran abajo en otro segundo o dos, solo estarían los pantalones cargo de Edward y su diminuto bikini separándolos.

Sin molestarse siquiera a que llegaran a su camarote, Edward la empujó sobre sus rodillas en la acolchada sala de estar. Abarcaba desde la esquina de la sala cerca de las escaleras hasta la cubierta principal. Él agarró sus caderas y tiró del cordón de un lado de su bikini. Cuando cayó hacia un lado, Edward penetró su humedad con una sola estocada—sus pantalones cargo atorados en sus caderas ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en bajar el cierre por completo.

"Joder," murmuraron al unísono.

…

Cuando Carlisle regresó, encontró a Edward sentado en el bar con una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro. Bella estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y tarareando alegremente. Carlisle miró a Edward con recelo, manteniendo su mente cerrada. El joven se había puesto cada vez más malhumorado entre más lejos viajaban de Nueva York, por lo que verlo sonriendo era una placentera sorpresa. Carlisle entendía por qué tenía cambios de humor y había intentado ocultarle su estrés a Edward tanto como fuera posible. Pero a Carlisle no le gustaba que Edward se sintiera responsable por la posición en la que estaban todos. No era su culpa, y nadie a bordo lo pensaba.

Edward podía adivinar por qué Carlisle lo estaba observando.

"Bella y yo tuvimos una conversación. Todo está bien, doc," explicó.

 _Una conversación, ¿eh?_

 _¿Así le vamos a decir ahora?_

 _Tendré que asegurarme de que "conversemos" todos los días, Labios Dulces._

Edward mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Carlisle, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Carlisle buscó en su bolso—o si Em estuviera aquí, diría bolso de hombre—y sacó un sobre grande. Lanzó cinco pasaportes sobre la silla entre él y Edward. Edward no pudo evitar notar el fajo de dólares americanos asomándose del sobre en el regazo de Carlisle.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

"¿Por qué son cinco?"

"Voy a sacarlos del país, hijo."

"Pero, Carlisle. Esto se está poniendo serio. ¡No quiero arruinar tu vida también!"

 _¿Arruinar su vida también?_

 _¡Edward!_

 _¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo con esa dura cabeza tuya?_

 _¡Todos QUEREMOS estar aquí!_

Carlisle miró de Edward a Bella. Estos días podía reconocer cuando se estaban comunicando.

"Oh, lo siento, Carlisle," dijo Bella. "Solo le estoy diciendo lo que pienso de la palabra 'arruinar'."

"Bien. Ahora no tendré que hacerlo." Centrándose de nuevo en Edward, continuó. "Edward, yo decidí ayudarlos. Nada está arruinado. Tenía demasiado tiempo de vacaciones acumulado, y con todo lo que me pasó este año, mis colegas estuvieron más que felices de encargarse de las cirugías que tenía programadas esta semana. Y, para ser honestos, necesitaba esto. Necesitaba enfrentar la oficina de Esme. Necesitaba terminar de llorar su muerte y empezar a vivir mi vida. Ella estaría muy decepcionada al saber que me quedé sin hacer nada, deprimido, y todos ustedes me ayudaron a saltar otro obstáculo y de hecho, me lo hicieron fácil."

"¿Qué obstáculo?" Bella preguntó. Siempre tenía curiosidad de comprender cualquier detonante u obstáculo con el que su padre tal vez tendría que lidiar.

"El _Isla Esme_. Como su oficina, no podía soportar el salir en él sin su homónima. Ahora, no solo lo hice, sino que tú y Alice también me ayudaron a ocuparme de las cosas de Esme. Simplemente no tuve valor para deshacerme de ellas, pero ver que las usan me hace feliz."

Bella dejó la cocina y se acercó a Carlisle para abrazarlo mientras todavía estaba sentado.

"Gracias, dulce niña," dijo él mientras ella soltaba su cintura y miró a Edward. "Nunca me imaginé que esta jovencita me devolvería la vida ese día que entró al bar."

"Tampoco yo, Carlisle, tampoco yo," dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo.

"Entonces, mañana nos trasladamos al yate que Jenks nos rentó. Me dio todos los documentos que vamos a necesitar en caso que el guardacostas nos aborde. Así que ahora, podemos dejar legalmente las aguas de Estados Unidos."

"¿Legalmente? ¿Con pasaportes falsos?" Interrumpió Edward.

"Tan 'legalmente' como mucha gente atraviesa estas aguas," bromeó Carlisle. "Y, vamos hacia Venezuela. Una vez que estén establecidos, navegaré de vuelta, recogeré a _Esme_ y regresaré a Nueva York para disponer de Charlie."

Bella se movió y se sentó en el regazo de Edward. "¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti, Carlisle?"

…

"Manos arriba— ¿a quién le gusta las margaritas?" Jasper le dijo al grupo. Era la sonrisa más grande que cualquiera de ellos le había visto desde que dejaron tierra firme. Navegar ponía nervioso a Jasper, pero la expectativa de establecerse lo emocionaba.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina tipo cabina en su yate rentado _Twilight._ Había pasado un mes desde que dejaron Cayo Largo. El viaje les había tomado mucho tiempo porque fue en medio de la temporada de huracanes. El _Twilight_ logró llegar a Las Bahamas en solo dieciocho horas. Todos pasaron por la aduana sin ningún problema pero se les aconsejó quedarse en el puerto hasta que pasara el siguiente frente meteorológico. Ya que octubre era el peor mes de huracanes, pasaron más tiempo ahí de lo planeado, pero el clima era una de las cosas con las que Carlisle no jugaba.

Por lo que a mediados de octubre, al fin llegaron a la costa de Venezuela. El _Twilight_ estaba anclando en ese momento frente a la costa de Caracas. Edward sacudió su cabeza al escuchar la ridícula idea de Jasper.

"No me sacudas la cabeza, Aladdin. Te encantan las margaritas de mango incluso si no quieres admitirlo. Lo sé," dijo Jasper, dando golpecitos en su sien con su dedo como si él también tuviera un súper poder.

La mano de Bella se levantó tan pronto como preguntó. Edward agarró su muñeca y la bajó.

"Por favor, no lo alientes."

"Bueno, tenemos que elegir algún lugar, Edward," añadió Alice. "Me gusta la idea."

Carlisle estaba sonriendo, mirándolos a todos. Iba a echarlos terriblemente de menos, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de su aventura. Se sentía de nuevo con vida después del mes navegando por el Caribe.

"Por qué no vamos a investigar antes de tomar cualquier decisión final," dijo él.

"¡Síííí!" Dijo Jasper con demasiado entusiasmo para el estrecho espacio del bote. "Sabía que les gustaría. Vamos, capitán, trace un curso hacia Isla Margarita."

Mientras Carlisle, Edward y Alice preparaban el barco para su viaje, Jasper y Bella fueron a la tienda local a comprar lo último de sus perecederos. Jasper estaba absorbiendo cada minuto en _tierra_ firme y sólida como una roca como fuera posible. Aunque estaba consumido por los pensamientos de su siguiente viaje oceánico—que hacía que se cagara del miedo—no le pasó desapercibido que Bella estaba demasiado callada mientras caminaban hacia la pequeña tienda de conveniencia en el puerto.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bella lo miró como si la hubiese despertado de un sueño.

Asintió y volvió a bajar la vista al suelo.

Jasper consideró sus siguientes palabras antes de pronunciarlas. Nunca le gustó interferir en los asuntos de otras personas, pero Edward era prácticamente su hermano, y él solo quería lo mejor para él.

"Para que sepas, nunca lo había visto tan feliz," le dijo, observando su reacción.

"No sé. Estoy preocupada."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, algunas veces siento como si diéramos más pasos hacia atrás que para adelante. Me preocupa no ser suficiente—"

"¡Detente ahí!" Dijo Jasper, haciendo que se detuvieran físicamente. Agarró las dos manos de Bella. "Tú eres la respuesta a cada una de las oraciones que he pronunciado con relación a ese hombre. Solo necesitas seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo, y él sanará. Han sido años y años de odio a sí mismo, miedo y aislamiento para él. Tuviste una pequeña prueba en Nueva York de lo que él y Alice han vivido. Simplemente él no puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana."

Bella lo escuchó y en seguida se sintió mal por la forma en que estaba pensando. No era que estuviera dudando de sus sentimientos por Edward—era solo que no sabía si ella era lo que él de verdad necesitaba—además de sus ondas cerebrales en _tecnicolor_.

Jasper se dio cuenta de su repentina tristeza. "Espera un momento. No estés triste. Es normal que tú también tengas días malos. Alice y E—son un concepto difícil de asimilar en ocasiones. Cuando conocí a Alice, oh Dios, sin duda me vio venir," dijo riéndose brevemente. "Admitiré que fue difícil, malditamente difícil, acostumbrarse a ambos, pero al final, hay algo muy especial en ellos que ni siquiera puedes pensar un momento en dejarlos."

Bella sonrió. "Sí, lo sé. Me duele pensar en no estar juntos."

"Él te adora, y créeme cuando te digo que está mejorando día a día por el amor que le das en respuesta. Si alguna vez necesitas un hombro sobre el cual llorar o incluso uno con el que golpear porque te sientes frustrada, aquí lo tienes," le dijo, golpeando su hombro izquierdo. "Lo digo en serio, Bella. Alice y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte."

Arrojando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, continuaron caminando hacia la tienda, y Bella comprendió que no solo era Edward quien la amaba como su familia.

…

Dos días después, los cinco estaban explorando cada centímetro de Isla Margarita. La isla era de apenas un poco más de setenta y siete kilómetros de largo y solo diecinueve y medio de ancho—y era un importante destino turístico de Venezuela.

A Carlisle le gustó particularmente porque tenía un aeropuerto internacional—solo por si acaso se necesitara alguna vez otro escape rápido. El principal ingreso de la isla provenía del turismo, lo que significaba que había muchos centros turísticos en los que enfocarse. La ubicación ideal—que habían decidido todos—era en la playa, de preferencia una tranquila—y a una distancia que pudiera recorrerse a pie desde al menos uno de los complejos más grandes. Querían estar accesibles a los turistas, pero no justo en medio de todo por el bien de Edward y Alice.

A últimas horas de la tarde, Edward encontró una vista potencial justo en la orilla de la playa Manzanillo. En la arena blanca y caliente entre las palmeras estaba un edificio destartalado de una planta.

 _¿Estás loco?_

 _¡Esto se ve como si estuviera condenado incluso antes de nacer!_

Tenía un porche de madera de unos dos metros y medio de ancho que rodeaba el perímetro y estaba cubierto por un techo de zinc—un lugar perfecto para un cóctel por la tarde. Edward se acercó a la parte delantera de simple madera. La pintura hace mucho que se había desteñido y descascarado por el abandono. Las puertas principales eran dos puertas viejas de columpio tipo cantina. A Jasper le recordó a Texas, y le gustó el lugar de inmediato. El inconveniente era que todas las ventanas tenían tablas de madera clavadas sobre ellas, y dos tablones grandes atravesaban la entrada en un ángulo agudo. Si fueras del tamaño de Bella y te agacharas, podrías caminar por debajo de ellas del lado izquierdo.

"¿Está abandonado?" Preguntó Carlisle.

Todos buscaron signos de vida, y fue Alice la que notó un pequeño cartel escrito a mano que decía "Fortuna, Mujer Medicina **(2)** 3 p.m. a 7 p.m."

"Espero nunca ser una de sus clientes," dijo Bella con un escalofrío. Le gustaban sus "partes femeninas" **(2)** demasiado y nunca clasificaría necesitar medicina para ellas como fortuna.

Edward cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Bella extendió su mano y sostuvo la de él para que su disgusto por el potencial sitio no bloqueara cualquier otro patrón de pensamiento. Era difícil hacer esto en un área pública con tantos peatones en la playa. Edward necesitaba concentrarse solo en los pensamientos que resonaban dentro del edificio.

Sonriendo ligeramente un minuto más tarde, abrió sus ojos y soltó la mano de Bella.

"Es una vidente y curandera, y en este momento tiene un cliente allí adentro."

 _¿Qué?_

 _¡Necesitarías de una buena fortuna para sobrevivir el entrar ahí!_

Edward la ignoró. "Terminará en unos diez minutos."

En efecto, diez minutos después, una joven mujer local salió por debajo de los tablones que atravesaban la entrada. Pareció asustarse de verlos a todos esperando.

Inclinándose de nuevo hacia adentro, dijo algo en español antes de irse corriendo por la playa.

Si Bella no hubiese estado vigilando la entrada como un halcón, nunca hubiera creído que una mujer así de alta pudiera caber a través de la entrada. Tenía cabello negro, largo y grueso, y fácilmente tenía la misma estatura o era más alta que Edward.

 _¡Es una amazona!_

 _¡Por amor de Dios!_

Larga, lánguida y flexible fueron las primeras palabras en las que Bella pensó para describir a la mujer alta que apareció frente a ellos. Todo en ella era largo—su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas, sus manos, incluso su brillante cabello negro. Tenía dos trenzas que se balanceaban y llegaban debajo de su cintura. Su rostro también era largo, pero era sorprendentemente hermosa y sus ojos eran del color del moca recién hecho.

La mujer se irguió y examinó a cada uno de ellos, uno por uno, sin tratar de ocultar el hecho de que los miraba fijamente.

Carlisle, Jasper y Bella mantenían un ojo en la amazona y uno en Edward y Alice. Sabían que los hermanos tenían una conversación silenciosa, y Bella se moría por saber qué estaba pasando, pero esperó pacientemente y le sonrió a la mujer.

Cuando los ojos de la mujer se posaron en Carlisle, Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener la risa. Los ojos de ella se abrieron más, y una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro bastante serio. Caminando hacia el borde del porche de madera, extendió su mano hacia Carlisle y le habló con voz profunda pero melódica.

"Soy Zafrina, y la tuya es una fortuna que me gustaría explorar." Los ojos de Zafrina brillaron con magia y picardía al mirar de cerca al guapo doctor.

Carlisle que se quedó como una estatua—de piedra.

Edward estaba examinando la mente de Zafrina para tratar de averiguar si podían confiar en ella. Satisfecho con lo que vio, se inclinó frente a Carlisle y le ofreció su mano.

"Soy Edward, y él es Carlisle."

El ver a Edward usar su nombre real, en lugar del nombre en el pasaporte en su bolsillo lateral, tranquilizó a los otros, y se relajaron colectivamente. Zafrina se preguntó por qué cinco americanos estaban frente a su normalmente abandonada puerta principal.

"Acabamos de llegar, y estamos buscando rentar un lugar para abrir un bar," le explicó.

"¿Un bar?"

"Bueno, un café/bar. Un lugar donde comprar una bebida o una refrigerio a partir del mediodía hasta tarde."

Alice y Edward tuvieron que actuar como si nada. Edward había visto que a Zafrina le había agradado en seguida Carlisle, y Alice vio su decisión de rentarles gratis el viejo café si significaba que Carlisle estaría cerca. Sin embargo, el doctor no era lo único atractivo, porque su negocio atraería más tráfico a su pequeña villa. Los dólares de los turistas no se gastaban equitativamente en la isla, y a menudo los locales se perdían de la mayor parte.

"¿Esto es algo a corto plazo?"

"No, planeamos quedarnos. Definitivamente," dijo Edward.

Zafrina se preguntó por qué desearían quedarse aquí. Había otros puntos que eran más modernos en la isla, con potencial para ganar más dinero con inversión extranjera. ¿Por qué estaban interesados en su tranquilo pueblo pesquero? Pensó.

"Queremos alejarnos del ajetreo de la vida en la ciudad," explicó Edward. "Ya que no somos locales, vamos a necesitar un socio."

Sus ojos se movieron hacia cada uno de ellos—particularmente Carlisle. No le había pasado desapercibido que el joven guapo frente a ella era muy intuitivo—demasiado intuitivo, notó. Zafrina tenía su propio tipo de intuición. Cuando la gente pasaba cualquier cantidad de tiempo con ella, pronto empezaban a ver las cosas a su manera. Ella usaba esa habilidad para cambiar las costumbres dañinas de sus clientes, y una vez que veían los beneficios, le creían incondicionalmente.

Zafrina tuvo una visión de un pequeño negocio en auge con estos jóvenes americanos, pero su corazón le decía que había algo más en ellos de lo que estaba a simple vista. Su viejo café necesitaba trabajo, pero no quería que lo convirtieran en un lugar moderno y llamativo como había visto suceder con muchas de las cabañas frente a la playa por lo que pronto los locales no se sentían bienvenidos.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar un poco en sus instalaciones, pero preferimos lo retro a cualquier cosa moderna." Edward sabía que le estaba diciendo lo que ella quería escuchar, y esperaba que eso ayudara a que confiara en ellos.

"Nosotros trabajaremos en él, lo manejaremos y le daremos un porcentaje a cambio de las instalaciones y su ayuda con las autoridades locales, licencias y suministros," ofreció Edward.

Zafrina pensó que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Preguntó qué hacían cada uno de ellos y estaba decepcionada de escuchar que Carlisle no se quedaría.

"¿Un doctor?" Preguntó.

"Sí. Un cirujano del corazón."

"Mmmm… tienes que reparar los corazones que rompes, supongo."

Carlisle se sonrojó.

"Vengan a ver el interior," les dijo, entrelazando su brazo con el de Carlisle. "Conversaremos más."

Lo llevó hacia la entrada apenas accesible y desaparecieron debajo de los tablones, dejando a regañadientes que él pasara primero.

Edward no tenía que ver el interior. Había visto las ideas de ella para el lugar y vio el potencial que tenía, pero pensó que los otros probablemente deberían echar un vistazo alrededor.

Después que todos pasaron por la abertura, estaban contentos de descubrir un techo alto y espacioso. Unos ventiladores grandes colgaban cubiertos de telarañas y se movían lentamente por el viento que lograba entrar desde el mar. Una gruesa capa de polvo y suciedad cubría cada centímetro del lugar, excepto a lo largo del sendero que tomaban los clientes de Zafrina hacia un pequeño cuarto lateral. Tejidos de colores brillantes y varios hilos de diminutas campanas plateadas cubrían la entrada. La pared del fondo tenía una barra y estantes altos, y el resto del espacio abierto estaba vacío. Sillas y mesas estaban apiladas contra la pared de la derecha. Algunas mesas eran de madera, algunas de viejo laminado de los sesenta, y ni una solo silla se veía idéntica, pero eso iba a ser parte del encanto rústico del lugar. Aún colgaban de las paredes anuncios metálicos de cerveza, vino y refresco que parecían ser de los cincuenta o sesenta.

"¿Son originales?" Preguntó Jasper.

Zafrina titubeó. A ella le encantaba su colección y no sabía cómo se sentiría si tuviera que quitarlos.

"Son increíbles," dijo Edward, viendo a las chicas de calendario sosteniendo botellas de Coca-Cola. "Creo que quedarán muy bien."

Zafrina sonrió, mostrando el más perfecto juego de dientes que Edward había visto en su vida. Ella pensó en sus problemas de dinero y en conseguir un trabajo en uno de los centros turísticos en lugar de hacer sus curaciones para ayudar a los locales que se mantenían alejados de las trampas del turismo.

"Conviértete en una socia silenciosa, Zafrina. Todavía podrías leer la fortuna, y Alice te ayudaría."

"¿Por qué todos permiten que él hable por ustedes?" Preguntó. Cuando le ganó la curiosidad.

Bella levantó la vista. Casi había pisado una sección podrida del suelo de madera. "Porque, por lo general, sabe lo que vamos a decir," ella le respondió con honestidad.

"Hay algo en usted, señor Edward. Tengo el presentimiento que no soy la única persona con un don en esta habitación."

Edward y Alice tenían sus caras de póker, Bella miraba a todas partes menos a Zafrina, y Jasper solo sonrió. Esta era la primera vez que Edward había estado tan calmado cuando alguien pensaba que había algo diferente en él. Desde que Bella le pidió que luchara por ellos como pareja, él había intentado aceptar su don como una parte valiosa de él, justo como consideraba valiosa cada parte de Bella, y estaba empezando a funcionar.

Zafrina no tenía intenciones de causarles algún daño, y Edward lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. De hecho, ella ya empezaba a sentir la necesidad de proteger a este grupo nómada que se había acercado a su puerta. Ella se fue a la parte de atrás y regresó con cervezas frías y frituras de maíz hechas en casa.

Arrastraron unas sillas hacia el porche y se sentaron en la brisa del mar conociéndose y haciendo planes para su nueva aventura de negocios juntos. Justo cuando el sol se sumergía en el brillante océano, dos oficiales de policía se acercaron.

Edward había estado tan absorto en las visiones que cada uno de su grupo tenía del bar que al principio no se dio cuenta.

Hablándole a Zafrina en español, era obvio que estaban preocupados por la presencia de extraños que parecían muy cómodos en su destrozado porche. Por primera vez, Edward se dio cuenta que no importaba el lenguaje que hablara la gente porque las imágenes eran universales. Él podía entenderlos perfectamente.

Zafrina los animó a hablar en inglés. "Estos son mis primos del norte, y ahora van a establecerse aquí conmigo."

Esta misteriosa mujer dejó pasmado a Carlisle por segunda vez, pero se sintió agradecido de que habría un adulto cerca para cuidar de sus chicos.

"¿Primos?" Preguntó un oficial, esta vez en inglés.

"Sí, ¿no se nota?"

Los oficiales respetaban a Zafrina por lo apasionada que era con su pequeña isla. No tenía reparos en entregar a las autoridades a la gente que no quería en su isla. Zafrina les acababa de dar un sello local de aprobación, y Edward podía ver que se correría la voz, y nadie cuestionaría su presencia ahí.

Con una sonrisa tan amplia que casi le dolía, él le guiñó un ojo a Bella. Estaba feliz. Por primera vez desde que había dejado a Bella en su cocina para ir por una caja a su coche, estaba realmente feliz por sus expectativas. Sus miedos en cuanto a su futuro se estaban sumergiendo como el sol, y un nuevo día estaba en el horizonte lleno de esperanza, aventura y heladas margaritas de mango en cada puesta de sol.

* * *

 **(1) Cockpit – es el puente de mando del barco y ya se imaginarán porqué le pareció gracioso a Bella. Cock también significa polla ;)**

 **(2) En inglés el cartel decía "Fortunate Lady Medicine" en español sería algo así como "Afortunada Medicina para la Mujer" por eso el comentario de Bella sobre sus partes femeninas :P Dejé una traducción demasiado literal porque la otra opción me parece que no encajaba con lo que en realidad hacía Zafrina.**

* * *

 _ **Pues al parecer nuestro grupo logró escapar y encontrar el lugar perfecto para comenzar su nueva vida, ¿pero será así de fácil? Ya lo veremos. ¿Quién de las lectoras/es es de Venezuela? ¿Conocen la isla? FoxxyJ mencionó que una lectora que empezó a leer la traducción y terminó leyendo la historia en inglés dijo que era de la isla, a ella le sorprendió mucho :) Bueno, como siempre, espero ansiosa su opinión del capítulo, ¿qué les gustó? ¿qué les gustaría que pasara en los capis restantes? Recuerden que SIEMPRE leo sus reviews y me alegran el día, y las autoras también están al tanto de la respuesta de ustedes. Un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ana Maria, Aime Cullen, Valeria, Pytufa, YessyVL13, , somas, Laura Katherine, Gabriela Cullen, liduvina, Pauliii, paosierra, Antonia, verdejade469, Roxy Sanchez, Manligrez, Adriu, Cathaysa, Jane Bells, PEYCI CULLEN, Hanna D.L, Marie Edwards, Karensiux, Danny, Marlecullen, Brenda Cullenn, lizdayanna, Shikara65, lagie, Vanina Cantamutto, bbluelilas, glow0718, tulgarita, Angel twilighter, patymdn, Srher Evans, LicetSalvatore, Wawis Cullen, cary, LeidaJim, soledadcullen, Yoliki, AriiPattinson, Mss. Brightside, CarolinaYMD, Tata XOXO, Bertlin, injoa, ginnicullenswan, niyus1205, angelabarmtz, Sully YM, rosy canul, 1999, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, freedom2604, Mafer, DenniChavez, EmmaBe y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	23. Los Wombles

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Los Wombles (1): Una serie de televisión Británica de 1973 sobre un grupo de Wombles. Estaba basada en una serie de libros y fue lo primero que leí a los 6 años. Cada semana casi atacaba a nuestro cartero esperando mi libro de historietas. Por favor, denle un vistazo a YouTube porque son unos bichitos simplemente adorables.**

 **Capítulo 23 – Los Wombles**

Bella tosió con fuerza cuando una espesa nube de polvo la envolvió después de que tiró de lo que quedaba de las cortinas para bajarlas. Edward accionó el interruptor, localizado detrás de la barra, para los ventiladores de cielo. Un siseo, un chasquido y una pequeña chispa estallaron desde el panel de control, seguidos por una fuerte explosión afuera.

 _Creo que eso fue la caja de fusibles._

Alice trató de no reírse al ver la expresión en la cara de su hermano. Hace tres días, había estado más emocionado que un duende en Navidad, pero ahora estaba luchando de nuevo con sus cambios de humor.

Cada vez que algo salía mal, se culpaba que todos estuvieran atrapados en este desastre. Sabía que los agentes lo querían a él por encima de Alice—aunque de todos modos estaban felices de reclamar el conjunto—de modo que a pesar de lo que ella dijera, en su mente, era completamente su culpa.

Carlisle dejó a un lado su brocha. "Voy a echarle un vistazo a eso. Por amor de Dios, no enciendan nada más," les dijo, preocupado por su salud y seguridad.

Edward frunció el ceño y se apoyó contra el mostrador detrás de la barra. Rechinó y gimió bajo su peso.

Bella lo observó de cerca. Ella lo había estado monitoreando desde que llegaron. Podía ver que Edward ansiaba su vieja soledad—lo que ahora siempre incluía a Bella por supuesto—después de semanas de vivir en espacios cerrados. Aunque no le importaba vivir rodeado de las mentes de su nueva familia extendida, no había tenido nada de paz y tranquilidad desde que dejaron Nueva York.

Los constantes rollos de película empezaban a pasarle factura. Bella y Alice eran las únicas que pensaban únicamente en imágenes, ya que Carlisle y Jasper eran una mezcla, pero era la mente de aquellos que estaban constantemente alrededor de ellos las que eran agotadoras para él. Además de que no haber dormido mucho en la marina de la isla le estaba haciendo mucho más difícil el sobrellevar la situación. Para ahorrar los preciados fondos, todos seguían durmiendo a bordo del _Twilight_ , y el volumen del tráfico de paso era demasiado alto en el concurrido puerto para que Edward se relajara. Incluso los pensamientos de Bella que por lo general lo distraían, no eran suficientes para sostenerlo durante el asalto pictórico.

 _¿Estás bien?_

 _¿Hay gente cerca?_

La choza de la playa estaba en realidad un poco apartada del camino transitado. Los dos edificios a cada lado de ella estaban abandonados, ya que los grandes centros habían eliminado todos los negocios del área. Zafrina era la última que se mantenía, e incluso ella admitía que solo lo hacía para protestar más que por el dinero que ganaba. Muchos de sus clientes pagaban con productos o favores—favores que ahora se cobraría para conseguir que el lugar volviera a funcionar. Si los inversionistas veían cuadras completas de negocios abandonados, se abalanzarían y comprarían la tierra para otro centro a un precio más bajo, y Zafrina no iba a permitir que nadie se adueñara de su parte de la isla.

 _¿Quieres que te distraiga?_

Bella le meneó sus cejas con una sonrisa descarada.

"No hay nadie cerca. Soy solo… yo."

 _¡Oh!_

 _Edward, no es tu cul—_

"Lo sé." Dijo con un suspiro. "Pero, mira en lo que nos metí ahora." Agitó sus brazos hacia el caos sin remedio que los rodeaba. La choza estaba incluso en peor estado del que habían creído.

Resultó que cuando empezaron a caminar en el piso de madera fuera del camino libre de polvo que conducía al cuarto de Zafrina, la mitad de la madera estaba podrida y necesitaba remplazarse. Carlisle obtuvo algo de la vieja pintura roja de Zafrina y estaba marcando las tablas que no eran confiables, lo que incluía algunos de los paneles de los muros, de modo que el lugar definitivamente tenía un aire macabro.

Jasper trató de ocultar la pequeña puerta de alacena de la parte baja de la barra, que se había caído sola en sus manos cuando la abrió, mientras Edward hacía su dramática declaración. Sin embargo, Edward lo vio y levantó dos puertas más en sus manos, que también se habían caído cuando Edward quiso ver lo que había dentro.

"No la escondas, J. Un hombre ciego podría ver el desastre que es esto."

Jasper se irguió y se acercó a su buen amigo. Añadió la puerta a la colección.

"Hombre, tú puedes ver cómo nos sentimos todos—no es la culpa de nadie. Sabes lo que estamos pensando," le dijo, señalando a los otros. "Alice vio que decidiste luchar por Bella y tú—bueno, lucha también por nosotros. Lucha por tu familia. Lucha contra tus demonios y ponlos detrás de ti. Todo estamos juntos en esto—a largo plazo."

Los dos hombres se quedaron uno frente al otro, y Bella sabía que Edward estaba escuchando a Jasper con su mente así como con sus oídos.

"Para ser honestos," continuó Jasper. "No podría estar más feliz. Sabía cuando me casé con tu hermosa y talentosa hermana…" Le sonrió a Alice al otro lado de la habitación "… que tal vez tendríamos que huir. Nunca quise que pasara eso porque me gustaba mi vida en Nueva York. SER me hacía feliz. Estaba orgulloso de ser el dueño. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estaba equivocado. _Esto_ es mejor."

Imitó el movimiento de antes de Edward con sus brazos abiertos y señalando el caos y el desastre que los rodeaba por todos lados.

"Esto va a ser mejor porque finalmente ustedes dos pueden relajarse. Aquí puedes ser tú mismo y Alice no a va tener que vigilar sus espaldas todo el tiempo. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este lugar, y una vez que encontremos dónde vivir, creo que todos vamos a amarlo."

Cuando Jasper terminó su discurso, Edward lo atrajo en un abrazo fraternal y palmeó su espalda repetidamente.

Bella y Alice rodearon la barra y lo convirtieron en un abrazo de grupo. Los chicos alegremente incluyeron a las dos mujeres dentro de su abrazo.

"Además," dijo Jasper, con un brillo en sus ojos, "¿A quién no le gustaría vivir en un cóctel gigante?"

…

A finales de esa semana, mientras ellos cuatro continuaban trabajando en la choza, Carlisle y Zafrina les encontraron una casa para rentar. Al parecer Zafrina haría lo que fuera para hacer sonreír a Carlisle, y si podía pasar tiempo a solas con él—entonces no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Carlisle había superado el _shock_ inicial de la atracción de ella por él, pero eso no detuvo a Edward de llamarlo Romeo, cuando ella no estaba cerca, y decirle qué exactamente le gustaría Zafrina hacerle. Alarmado por eso, Carlisle había hablado de inmediato con Zafrina y le explicó, que por más halagado que estuviera por su atención, él realmente necesitaba más tiempo ya que apenas estaba emergiendo de su confusión posEsme. Zafrina entendió. Le agradaba Carlisle y solo quería verlo feliz. Había notado su tristeza el día que se conocieron. Aunque le informó que solo porque algo no estaba a la venta, no significaba que ella no pudiera admirarlo de todos modos. También le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que sus futuros estaban entrelazados—lo había visto—y que era su misión hacer que amara su vida una vez más.

El cuarteto se había propuesto conseguir que Carlisle hiciera todos los pedidos a Zafrina por suministros o información. No es como si a ella le importara ayudar a los otros. De hecho, tenía un interés particular en ayudarlos, ya que estaban reparando su inmueble, pero ella siempre lo hacía con muchos más bríos cuando era para el guapo doctor.

Carlisle también pasó muchas horas enseñándole sus habilidades básicas de diagnóstico. Había visto a demasiados locales venir con Zafrina por ayuda médica, cuando debían haber acudido a un verdadero médico. A pesar de que él no tenía permitido practicar legalmente, ella lo había llamado por ayuda con varios casos más serios, y porque Zafrina confiaba en el americano de ojos azules, los locales comenzaron también a confiar en él.

Carlisle pasó por las puertas estilo cantina que aún rechinaban. Tomó nota de pintarlas cuando regresaran, no porque estuvieran podridas, sino porque pensó que las puertas principales deberían verse bien y acogedoras. Algo así como un punto focal para atraer.

"Vamos. La encontré," los llamó alegremente. "¡Pronto estaremos durmiendo en camas reales!"

Jasper soltó un vaquero "yeehaw" a todo pulmón. Él era el único que no se había enamorado de navegar o de vivir en un yate.

Carlisle comenzó a recitar mentalmente la tabla periódica de los elementos. Sabía que cuando estaba emocional, le proyectaba con claridad a Edward, pero esta vez, quería que todos sus "chicos" vieran su nueva casa al mismo tiempo.

"No es justo," murmuró Edward.

Carlisle sonrió, complacido de saber que estaba funcionando. Le tenía mucho cariño a su familia adoptiva y se sentía muy aliviado de que al fin les había encontrado un lugar para vivir. Quería que todos estuvieran instalados y trabajando antes de regresar a los Estados Unidos. Notó que le era cada vez más difícil referirse a Nueva York como su hogar, y se preguntó qué significaba eso a largo plazo.

Los diez mil de Alice se estaban acabando. Eso—junto con el efectivo de Jenks—los había llevado a Suramérica, les compró un oxidado y descolorido Volkswagen Escarabajo 1969 color verde, y por último, les había rentado una nueva casa.

Edward hizo hacia adelante el asiento del frente y esperó a que Alice, Jasper y Bella subieran a la parte de atrás. Ya que Edward era varios centímetros más alto que Jasper, le tocaba viajar en el asiento delantero mientras J siempre viajaba entre las chicas. Edward besó a Bella mientras esperaba que Jasper se metiera en el loco y pequeño vehículo. Zafrina los despidió con su mano mientras Carlisle daba una vuelta en u con el insecto—que Bella insistió que llamaran Herbie— entre las palmeras dispersas para regresar a los restos de un camino de concreto que corría a un costado de la choza.

Choza era un término que todos ellos sentían que describía perfectamente sus nuevas instalaciones. El tamaño era el único aspecto que no coincidía correctamente con la descripción. La mayoría de la gente, de acuerdo a Edward—ya que él era el experto evaluador mental—pensaba en un choza como una pequeña estructura. Esa choza no era pequeña. El interior era al menos del tamaño del Bar SER y medio más, y también tenía un amplio porche cubierto. La parte que sí calificaba como choza era su estado deteriorado y descuidado.

Incluso después de una semana de trabajar sin cesar en el lugar, no se veía mucho mejor—más limpio, sí—pero aún viejo y de apariencia abandonada. Su estilo retro iba a ser usado como su truco promocional para separarlo de los ostentosos bares con aire acondicionado de los centros turísticos. Nada ahí iba a ser nuevo o a combinar—salvo por el equipo del bar—lo que hacía mucho más fácil preparar el lugar para abrirlo.

En los siete días desde que iniciaron la restauración, todos ellos habían sopesado nombres de bar. El Bar SER tenía un lugar especial en sus corazones, pero concordaron en que un lugar como SER no podía duplicarse. Además, la adición de Bella y Carlisle—que estaba con ellos por ahora—significaba que se necesitaba un nuevo nombre que representara al nuevo grupo.

Entre la multitud de chucherías que Zafrina había almacenado en la cocina abandonada, Jasper había encontrado un montón de pósteres originales de conciertos y álbumes de los principios de los setenta hasta los finales de los ochenta. Entre ellos estaba _Love Shack_ _ **(2)**_ de Los B-52. Era un póster cuadrado con letras en negrita ocupando todo el espacio, y en el fondo estaba un arcoíris de colores empezando por el azul-verde en la parte superior e incorporando el amarillo, rojo, y rosa en la parte de abajo. Mostrando al grupo el póster roto, nació La Choza del Amor, y uno de los "favores" de Zafrina fue trabajar en enmarcarlo, junto con otros pósteres más para colgar en el bar.

Adelantándose a una camioneta pickup en el carretera principal que tenía seis cabras en la parte de atrás—adelantarse en realidad era mucho decir considerando que el Escarabajo estaba muy cargado y no era tan rápido para empezar—Carlisle se dirigió literalmente a los colinas. Playa Manzanillo, donde estaba ubicado el bar, estaba en el punto más hacia el norte de la isla. Alardeaba de hermosas puestas de sol, aguas tranquilas y, de las quince playas a lo largo de la costa, era considerada la bahía más hermosa, salpicada con botes de madera pintados de colores vivos.

Al extremo occidental de la playa, la carretera principal serpenteaba por la parte baja de las colinas que estaban al borde del agua, haciendo de su pequeña bahía mucho más especial. Un amigo de Zafrina conocía a un hombre de negocios que se estaba mudando de regreso a Caracas y estaba interesado en rentar su casa. Estaba en lo alto de las montañas bajas a las afueras de la ciudad y en medio de docena de acres de naturaleza. Era muy necesaria la paz y tranquilidad lejos de los otros residentes de la isla.

La casa era una villa enlucida con ladrillos color terracota y era considerada un inmueble de dos plantas, pero tenía una terraza cubierta en el techo plano, dándole casi tres niveles de espacio habitable. Tenía siete recámaras, cuatro baños, una sala formal y comedor, dos salas de juegos, y un cuarto para la empleada del servicio. Además, había una piscina profunda para nadar detrás de la casa y un Jacuzzi de agua caliente en la terraza. Era el lugar perfecto para adultos que necesitaban su propio espacio.

Los cinco salieron de Herbie y todos, excepto Carlisle, se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta al ver la asombrosa casa.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Preguntó Alice, mirando de la madera oscura de las puertas principales, situadas en un nicho de baldosas bordeado con plantas podadas en macetas, de vuelta a Carlisle. "¿Rentaste _esto_? ¿Para _nosotros_?"

"Hogar, dulce hogar. Espero que les guste," respondió, sosteniendo un juego de llaves.

Alice las agarró y corrió hacia la puerta. Los otros pronto la siguieron, y parecía que las palabras de Jasper de antes se iban a volver realidad.

El interior de la casa—a pesar de que estaba completamente vacía—era como algo salido de un folleto para unas vacaciones de lujo. Estaba nueva y limpia y exactamente lo contrario a La Choza del Amor. Todos deambularon de habitación en habitación, sonriendo y riendo.

"Carlisle, ¿podemos pagar esto?" Preguntó Bella.

Ella seguía siendo la más práctica cuando se trataba de dinero. Las viejas costumbres nunca mueren, y sus años de vigilar cada centavo había sido útiles en el último mes. Bella podía hacer rendir el dinero más que el resto de ellos juntos.

"Te sorprendería," le dijo. "En comparación a las rentas en Nueva York, este lugar es un robo."

Bella mordió su labio al mirar alrededor de la enorme cocina llena de brillantes electrodomésticos.

 _Oh, cariño, te va a encantar cocinar aquí._

 _Nunca imaginé que viviría en algún lugar así de espléndido._

Edward pronto se le unió.

"Lo has hecho mejor de lo que podía haber esperado, Carlisle. Gracias," él dijo, estrechando su mano.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon gritar a Alice a todo pulmón, "Me pido esta habitación."

 _¿Cuántos años tiene, cinco?_

Edward rodó los ojos. Los tres caminaron por el fresco pasillo hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Descubrieron una enorme habitación doble que daba a la terraza de la piscina. Alice y Jasper se estaban abrazando en medio.

"Esta es mía," dijo en confirmación cuando ellos entraron a la habitación.

"¡Nuestra!" Jasper la corrigió, frunciéndole el ceño.

Carlisle abrió las puertas dobles y salió a la piscina. Edward agarró la mano de Bella. "Ven, será mejor que reclamemos una para nosotros."

La pareja le echó un vistazo a las otras dos habitaciones de la planta baja antes de subir las escaleras.

En el momento que entraron a la grande recámara hacia el frente de la casa, se enamoraron. Tenía puertas que daban a un pequeño balcón privado con barandales de hierro forjado ornamentado que tenía una impresionante vista de 180 grados de las colinas circuncidantes y el imponente océano azul.

" _Wow_ ," dijo Bella, girando en el enorme espacio. "¿Podemos comprar una cama _king size_?"

La idea de una cama con Bella en ella hizo que Edward se acomodará en seguida en sus pantalones. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pasaron tiempo como pareja, y él estaba desesperado por sentirse conectado a ella otra vez. La vio como un tigre a la caza y caminó sigilosamente hacia ella.

 _Oh…_

 _Hola…_

 _Labios Dulces…_

Bella retrocedió mientras él cruzaba lentamente el piso de baldosas hacia ella. Pronto, ella se encontró sin espacio y estaba pegada contra la fría pared de piedra. Ella también había echado de menos su tiempo a solas, y su cuerpo se erizó al verlo venir hacia ella.

Sin decir nada, él subió un solo dedo por su brazo, a través del cuello v de su camiseta, y por su cuello hacia sus labios. Cuando delineó su labio inferior, ella lo sorprendió al morder su dedo, antes de chuparlo con ganas y arremolinar su lengua en torno a él.

"Ugh, mierda," gruñó Edward, presionando sus labios en los de ella en una respuesta condicionada. Ahora estaba duro como una roca por su pequeño truco y no deseaba nada más que follarla, parada justo ahí, en ese momento.

"Pequeña provocadora."

Bella le sonrió con el dedo de él todavía entre sus labios. Empujó sus caderas hacia él, deseando sentir más fricción. Sus delgados pantalones cortos de algodón le permitieron sentir cada centímetro de él. Edward la agarró por la barbilla con su mano e hizo su cabeza hacia un lado. Entonces mordió su cuello y chupó el punto con fuerza. Marcaría su piel, pero ese era su plan.

"Oh, Dios," gimió ella al sentir sus dientes, su lengua y sus labios. Bella trató de subir una pierna pero no encontró de dónde atorarse. Su pierna se deslizó de nuevo hacia el suelo, pero la había dejado más abierta, y Edward llenó todo el espacio cuando empujó hacia ella con más ímpetu.

Su otra mano se deslizó hacia la parte baja de sus pantalones cortos, y estaba tratando de meter sus dedos en ellos. Sus pantalones cortos eran un poco largos como para permitirle tocarla dónde él quería.

"Apuesto a que estás mojada," gruñó en su oído.

Acarició su cuello con su nariz e inhaló profundamente. Bella sintió su deseo por ella hasta la punta de sus dedos.

"¡Oh joder! Ahora lo estoy," respondió mientras su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho. "No puedes decir esa mierda y no acabar lo que empezaste. Quiero… sentirte… follándome… como solíamos hacerlo," le susurró a él mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

Edward se dio por vencido tratando de meterse en sus bragas. Agarró su muslo y lo subió a su cintura como ella había querido, y entonces frotó su abultado cierre de botones hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su centro—restregándose lentamente y torturándolos a ambos al hacerlo. Bella agarró su camiseta en un puño con una mano y su cabello con la otra y lo acercó para otro beso ardiente.

Edward apenas estaba considerando cerrar la puerta y follarla con fuerza, cuando un tosido detrás de ellos hizo que se congelaran a medio giro de sus caderas. Bella miró por encima del hombro de él, y el color que tomó al instante le recordó a Edward una mujer sumamente quemada por el sol que había visto el día anterior.

Dejando caer su pierna, retrocedió un paso pero no se dio la vuelta—eso le tomaría un minuto o dos.

"Ahhh," dijo Carlisle, sintiéndose incómodo. Estaba tratando de pensar en ecuaciones de química pero le salían irremediablemente mal. Encontrar a tus chicos haciendo eso no estaba bien. Edward se sintió un poco mal por avergonzar tanto al doctor.

Jasper empujó a Carlisle para pasar y entró. "Bueno, tal parece que ya estrenaron esta. Supongo que entonces es suya."

Edward solo le levantó un solo dedo por encima de su hombro en respuesta.

"Oh, eso es lindo," dijo Alice, mirando hacia su pequeño balcón. "¿Ya elegiste tu habitación, Carlisle?"

Edward todavía no podía darse la vuelta. Le dio a Bella una sonrisa engreída, quien seguía recargada contra la pared, provocando que su sonrojo regresara con más intensidad.

"No, solo dormiré en cualquiera," le dijo.

"Pendejadas," ella le respondió. "Eres parte de esta familia y debes elegir una habitación. Te la guardaremos para cuando nos visites, y lo _harás_ ," le dijo, dando golpecitos en su sien y sonriéndole.

"Está bien, me quedaré con la azul al final del pasillo," le dijo. Quería estar tan lejos de Edward y Bella como fuera posible después de esa demostración.

"¿Cómo vamos a pagar por los muebles?" Bella preguntó, una vez que recuperó su compostura.

"No te preocupes, cariño," le dijo Carlisle, sacando su móvil. "Jenks, soy Clark. Necesito que les mandes algo de dinero a mis chicos. Al fin encontramos un lugar al que llamar hogar."

…

Cinco días después, Bella despertó rígida, adolorida, un poco de mal humor y completamente exhausta. Era la primera noche que dormía en una verdadera cama desde que habían dejado Nueva York, y no era cualquier cama, sino su cama _king size_ nuevecita en su nueva recámara. La razón por la que estaba de mal humor era que había sido una total decepción.

La noche anterior había comenzado como su propia novela de romance erótica en vivo. Edward no había sido capaz de dejar de tocarla hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y había cumplido todos sus deseos y algo más. De esa parte no estaba decepcionada. Se deleitó en el familiar dolor muscular de ser follada, amada y adorada plenamente.

Lo que la tenía decepcionada fue que apenas si había cerrado los ojos desde que Edward se quedó profundamente dormido. Dio vueltas en la cama y no pudo ponerse cómoda a pesar de lo glorioso que se sentía estar de vuelta en tierra firme y en una cama tan grande que podía perderse en ella.

Sin querer despertar a Edward con su inquietud o su molestia mental a las cuatro de la mañana, se aventuró a la cocina en busca de leche caliente—algo que su madre solía hacer cuando no podía dormir cuando era niña. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Carlisle iluminado por el resplandor del refrigerador abierto, bebiendo jugo directamente del cartón.

"Te atrapé," le dijo.

Carlisle se sobresaltó, derramando el jugo en su camisa de dormir.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó antes de limpiar su barbilla y verse sumamente avergonzado. "Discúlpame, Isabella. Primero me atrapas actuando como un troglodita, y luego maldigo frente a ti."

Ella se echó a reír. Bella disfrutaba ver el lado humano de Carlisle. Le recordaba cuando se conocieron en el bar, y él estaba tan al natural y expuesto. A medida que Carlisle restauraba poco a poco su vida desde entonces, las expectativas de comportamiento de un cirujano de primera clase también regresaron. Ella prefería ver su lado hogareño. Bella agarró el cartón y bebió un trago.

"No te descubriré si tú no lo haces," le susurró.

Carlisle sonrió, y Bella sabía que él estaba recordando que de verdad tenía una familia de nuevo que lo amaba.

"No puedo dormir," se quejó ella. "Tengo una cama celestial, y la siento como si estuviera llena de rocas. No puedo ponerme cómoda."

La sonrisa de Carlisle se hizo más grande.

"De verdad pareces mi hija. Yo tampoco puedo dormir, porque echo de menos el calmante y suave balanceo del yate. Siempre me pasa cuando regreso a tierra. Extraño el bote meciéndome para dormir."

"¿En serio? Oh." No había pensado en eso.

"Sí, no te preocupes. En dos días o tres, volverás a la normalidad."

Bella había regresado a la cama después de su charla a primeras horas de la mañana.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se estiró en la cama, bostezando. Se preguntó si el doctor había podido dormir después de su chocolate caliente. Moviéndose hacia la orilla de la cama, estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha cuando una mano agarró su muñeca.

Sonrió cuando Edward tiró de ella por el colchón hacia él y la envolvió con sus piernas y sus brazos por detrás.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Le dijo en el oído con su tono mañanero bajo y ronco. Ella sabía que estaba sonriendo y estaba contenta de que al menos él había despertado bien descansado.

"Tenemos que prepararnos para el trabajo."

"Trabajo" era la tarea interminable de limpiar y reparar La Choza del Amor.

"Alice ya sabe que nosotros no vamos a ir hoy. Ella se lo dirá a Carlisle."

"¿A qué te refieres con que 'nosotros' no vamos a ir?"

"Lo decidí," respondió él, todavía sonriendo contra su cuello.

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo ella juguetonamente, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

"Necesito un día de silencio," explicó él, ahora viéndose serio, y cuando ella lo vio de cerca, se dio cuenta que seguía cansado, pero no el tipo de cansancio que una noche de descanso podría solucionar. Estaba mentalmente fatigado. "Ha sido agotador, y ahora que estamos compartiendo una casa, el único momento que tendré algo de paz es si todos los otros no están."

"¿Pero qué hay de mí? Puedo irme y permitir que tengas un día de descanso." Su agarre en ella se afianzó mientras hablaba.

"De ninguna manera. Además, quiero celebrar oficialmente nuestro primer día de vivir juntos. Nosotros… ya sabes… nunca pudimos… antes." Su voz se fue apagando.

Bella odiaba su titubeo porque sabía a dónde exactamente se había ido su mente.

A _esa_ noche.

La noche que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

"Hemos estado viviendo juntos desde que dejamos Nueva York, tontito. Esta, difícilmente, es nuestra primera noche juntos."

"No, hemos estado subsistiendo. De ahora en adelante, vivimos juntos. Es nuestra segunda oportunidad, y todo es por ti."

"Difícilmente."

"Me salvaste. Salvaste a Alice. Nos salvaste a todos esa noche." Él besó su mejilla delicadamente con un amor reverente.

"Carlisle nos salvó."

"Pero fue por ti que me sentí lo suficientemente a salvo como para confiar en él. Tú nos salvaste, y nunca lo olvidaré."

"Nos salvamos entre todos," dijo ella, pensando en la dinámica de su nueva familia. "Todavía creo que deberías tener un día de silencio mental. Te ves exhausto."

"Mientras nos toquemos, tendré silencio mental." Él sonrió y le levantó una ceja.

"Pero no puedes tocarme todo el día," le respondió.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Le dijo en broma, empujando su excitada entrepierna en su pierna. "Planeó estar 'conectado' contigo todo—el día," le dijo entre besos.

Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un poco de color. No creía que alguna vez superara lo guapo que era Edward o lo deseada que la hacía sentir.

Al ver la reacción de ella, él continuó, "Señorita Swan, tengo que recuperar siete semanas de hacer el amor."

Luego, Edward terminó su conversación al deslizar su mano debajo de su camiseta para rozar su piel ligeramente con sus dedos mientras besaba su garganta. El sutil arqueado de su cuello y el casi inaudible suspiro le dijo que ella de verdad aprobaba sus planes para el día.

…

Noviembre se convirtió lentamente en diciembre, y La Choza del Amor emergía día a día como una mariposa dejando su crisálida. Al final de la primera semana de diciembre, los seis estaban de pie en medio de la choza e inspeccionaban su duro trabajo.

La Choza del Amor estaba lista para el negocio.

 _¿Quién diría que convertiríamos un basurero en esto?_

¡Wow!

 _Nunca hubiese pensado que era posible._

Edward sonrió al ver el recuerdo de Bella del negocio de Zafrina cuando llegaron. Odiaba el lugar pero había confiado en su juicio—siempre lo hizo.

La falda larga de Zafrina susurró cuando entró a su retiro para agarrar su bolso de mano.

"Tengo un día ocupado," anunció. "Si vamos a abrir mañana en la noche, entonces tengo que asegurarme que tengamos muchos turistas sedientos para llenar nuestra caja registradora de dólares americanos."

Y con eso, desapareció a través de las puertas de vaivén recién pintadas de color rojo.

El viejo café había sido transformado. El grupo había tratado de salvar el estilo original de Zafrina tanto como fuera posible. Todavía se veía y sentía como si perteneciera a la playa, medio escondido entre las hojas de palmera, pero ya no era una inminente demanda de salud y seguridad en el trabajo.

La fresca brisa del océano entrando a raudales por las ventanas bajas y abiertas, le daban al lugar un aire espacioso y limpio. Desde la entrada frontal, el grande y colorido póster de _Love Shack_ de B52 podía verse colgado sobre el mostrador del bar y café que cubría el largo del muro del fondo. El área a la derecha tenía dispersas todas las sillas y mesas retro sin combinar. Cada dos mesas había una lámpara reciclable diferente. Eso era para que en las noches, el bar tuviera una atmósfera íntima ya que Zafrina había prohibido completamente todo lo neón. Todas las lámparas eran anticuadas—algunas de las pantallas con flecos—y le recordaban a Jasper su formal y vieja abuela sureña.

El extremo derecho de la barra tenía la altura de un mostrador solo para café. Ahí era donde los clientes ordenarían comida durante el día. Tenía una nueva vitrina de cristal, esperando a ser llenada con panecillos _gourmet_ y pasteles deliciosos—la comida perfecta para un refrigerio después de la playa.

El lado izquierdo de la barra era más alto—la altura de bar acostumbrada—y equipada con licuadoras y cocteleras de metal para la creación de sus especiales nocturnos. Repisas de resplandecientes vasos estaban en la pared bajo filas y filas de botellas de licor sin abrir en los estantes de arriba.

Edward y Carlisle habían navegado a Caracas unos días antes para recoger todo el nuevo equipo a precios mucho más razonables, ya que no se necesitó que se entregaran a la isla.

El lado izquierdo de la choza era conocido como el Rincón de los Arrumacos. Habían comprado un montón de sofás de segunda mano e hicieron pequeñas secciones íntimas en el espacio. La gente podía pasar el tiempo y relajarse por las noches en la informal sala. Las telas de colores descoloridos de cada silla le daban a las paredes y pisos de madera un suave toque.

Atravesando el Rincón de los Arrumacos estaba la entrada al área de Zafrina y Alice. Habían lavado las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que colgaban sobre la puerta y todos se sintieron aliviados cuando las viejas cortinas no se desintegraron en la lavandería.

Colgado junto a la puerta estaba otro póster de B52 para el álbum _Cosmic Thing_ **(3)**. Todos pensaron que era un nombre adecuado. Las paredes habían sido cubiertas con suaves cortinas y tapetes, lo que creó dos secciones, para que ambas mujeres pudieran ver a un cliente al mismo tiempo. La sección de Zafrina tenía un sofá y mesa de masaje y salía incienso ya sea que ella entrara o saliera. Alice tenía una mesa redonda con dos sillas suaves para sus lecturas, y Zafrina había colocado una bola de cristal en un soporte en medio para dar el efecto.

Alrededor de las paredes del bar, colgaron los anuncios metálicos de bebidas limpios con las curvilíneas chicas de calendario de los años cincuenta, y una selección de pósteres de bandas de rock de los ochenta. Entre esos estaban nueve pósteres a color para realzar el efecto de las camisetas con el tema de la noche. Clark, Nemo, Mushu, Aladdin, Hong Kong Phooey, Elastagirl, She-Ra y El Fantasma, todos vigilaban el nuevo local.

La Choza del Amor también tenía la ventaja adicional del porche cubierto. Más sillas y mesas cubrían las verandas que la rodeaban, y Jasper había colgado hamacas entre los postes de soporte y los árboles de palmera vecinos. Había sido sorprendido probándolas en la sombra de la tarde en varias ocasiones antes de que encontraran su nuevo hogar. No había sentido la confianza para dormir en el barco así que se recuperaba cuando nadie miraba.

Junto a la puerta principal estaba otro importante letrero enmarcado—condiciones de entrada.

El grupo había decidido que el nuevo bar mantendría las viejas reglas.

Deja tus problemas en la puerta

Siempre… siempre dirígete al personal del bar por su nombre

Solo se tú mismo

A Edward particularmente le gustó esa decisión porque por primera vez en su vida, podría seguir las tres. Era feliz, amado y estaba rodeado por su familia que solo deseaba que siempre _fuera_ él mismo. Todavía luchaba diariamente contra el deseo de no "solo ser él mismo", pero al menos aceptaba que finalmente era una posibilidad para él.

"¿Vas a hacer lo de los cilindros dorados?" Preguntó Jasper.

Edward negó. "No, aquí no."

 _Siempre me pregunté sobre eso…_

"¿Sí?" Respondió él.

"Bueno, odias que la gente sepa lo que haces, pero les dabas una gran pista," dijo Bella.

"Te sorprendería cuántas personas no creen que es posible leer la mente. Sabían que era algún truco ingenioso—igual que David Copperfield—creen que en realidad no es real."

"¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo?"

Edward se vio un poco avergonzado. "Para hacer dinero. Cuando recién abrimos, necesitábamos dinero. Era una forma de engañar a la gente para que ordenaran cócteles realmente caros y sofisticados, porque creían que los recibirían gratis."

Edward se encogió de hombros cuando Bella se vio horrorizada.

"Sin embargo, habría pensado que te causaría problemas," dijo ella.

Edward miró a Jasper, y sonrieron compartiendo el recuerdo.

"Solo una vez," dijo Jasper, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Joder, vaya que estaba encabronado."

Edward se rio entre dientes. "No fue mucho después de que empecé a hacerlo. Un tipo grande entra y cree que va recibir gratis toda una botella de un tequila muy bueno. Mierda de primera. Bueno, cuando coloqué la botella nuevecita con fuerza frente a él, se puso como loco. Le habría costado doscientos cincuenta, y no tenía intenciones de pagar."

"Y, el señor Ego aquí presente dijo que reglas eran reglas e insistió en que el tipo pagara," añadió Jasper.

"Fue entonces cuando Emmett y yo nos hicimos amigos," dijo Edward, sonriendo. "Nunca estuve tan agradecido por su tamaño que cuando estábamos arrastrando a ese pendejo a la calle, pateando y maldiciendo. Em fue increíble. Simplemente se lo tomó con calma y nunca me cuestionó."

La mención del portero favorito del mundo los silenció a todos. Se le extrañaba profundamente, y todos sabían que el nuevo bar no sería lo mismo sin él. Inconscientemente, todos miraron hacia El Fantasma observándolos desde la pared. Bella imaginó el rostro de Em detrás de la máscara púrpura.

…

Bella se tambaleó un poco cuando levantó en el aire la bandeja completamente llena de bebidas. Al otro lado de la barra, Edward hizo el intento de ayudarla, pero mini B lo detuvo.

 _Lo tengo._

 _¡Puedo hacerlo, Masen!_

 _Deja de inquietarte._

Edward levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y le sonrió. Todo el grupo se había reído cuando Bella dijo que ella era "de pie tan firme como una cabra montesa" cuando estaba discutiendo sus habilidades de camarera.

Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia el escandaloso grupo de turistas británicos que seguro terminarían ahogados de borrachos.

"Errres la más linda y pequeña womble que he vvviiisto en mi vida," un tipo joven le dijo arrastrando las palabras por lo borracho que estaba cuando ella descanso su bandeja en una de sus mesas.

"Gracias," respondió con un vistazo rápido hacia Edward.

Él podría haber perforado dos hoyos en la cabeza del incauto tipo con la maligna mirada furiosa que le estaba dando. Bella le guiñó un ojo a Edward antes de inclinarse para distribuir sus bebidas. Su camiseta de Womble color rojo era una ajustada versión para chicas, y la había acompañado con una mini falda negra con tablones. Bella nunca había usado algo así en Nueva York, pero el abrasador calor tropical los obligaba a usar mucho menos en estos días. También tenía una nueva apreciación de su cuerpo por la amorosa atención de Edward.

Consciente de que los ojos de su joven admirador probablemente estaban viendo su trasero y al saber que Edward indudablemente podía ver lo que estaba pensando como resultado, se apresuró porque no quería poner a prueba su suerte. Lo último que quería era que Edward le diera una paliza a un cliente en su noche de apertura.

Cuando Bella regresó a la barra con su bandeja vacía, Edward le indicó que se diera la vuelta hasta su lado de la barra. Una vez que ella estuvo detrás del mostrador, se encontró pegada contra la caja registradora por su hombre posesivo. Él agarró su cintura y la besó en una demostración que ella normalmente diría que solo era aceptable en su recámara. Tan rápido como Edward la había atacado, se había ido, dejándola ahí aturdida, sin aliento y totalmente excitada.

 _¡Provocador!_

 _Si solo tuviéramos un cuarto frío…_

Bella notó que el contingente británico estaba un poco más callado ahora, y Edward estaba tarareando la canción que sonaba de los Stones al mismo tiempo que llenaba la licuadora como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _¡La expresión de inocencia es la que menos le sale, señor!_

Bella se sintió agradecida por los clientes ingleses y escoceses. Cuando entraron al bar, dejaron muy claro que definitivamente _Los Wombles_ no se les había olvidado. Eso hizo sonreír a Bella y portar la camiseta de Wellington con orgullo. El resto del grupo había dudado de su elección para el tema de esta noche, pero ahora ella reía al último.

La semana anterior, todos ellos se habían devanado los sesos pensando en un tema para la noche de apertura. Querían algo que representara sus últimas semanas de duro trabajo manual, pero a ninguno de ellos se le ocurrió nada hasta que a Bella sí.

 _Los Wombles_ eran unos pequeños bichos graciosos con largas narices y grueso pelaje. Vivían en un área comunitaria ordinaria y cubierta de césped como un parque, y recolectaban cosas que la gente común abandonaba. Llevaban lo que encontraban a su taller y creaban nuevos objetos útiles para ellos. De alguna forma, estaban adelantados a su tiempo como los primeros ecologistas reales que iniciaron el movimiento del reciclaje.

Bella se había quedado anonadada cuando descubrió que había visto un programa de televisión que Edward no había visto. Edward había visto todo—bueno, él pensó que lo había visto todo—al pasar muchos días de su vieja vida en soledad en su departamento. Le informó a ella que esa mierda solía ser su _hobby_ , pero ahora era comerse a besos a su novia.

Un cambio de SER a La Choza del Amor fue que se necesitaron más camisetas temáticas. Eso lo hizo más divertido, pero también más difícil porque se necesitaron más personajes cada noche.

Después de tres rondas de piedra, papel y tijeras, Bella había ganado el derecho final de seleccionar el tema de la noche, lo que significaba que también seleccionaría quién sería quién. El Womble favorito de Bella siempre había sido Wellington. Era un joven Womble, tímido y pequeño que amaba leer. Encajaba como guante con Bella—o en este caso como camiseta. Su rostro feliz cubría su pecho, sonriendo a los clientes.

El siguiente personaje que eligió fue el Tío Abuelo Bulgaria. Era algo así como el Womble líder porque era muy sabio, extremadamente amable, y era a quienes los otros acudían por ayuda o guía—Carlisle. Además, el Tío Abuelo Bulgaria le gustaba el tartán **(4)** , y resultó que Esme le había prohibido a Carlisle comprar más pantalones a cuadros para el golf antes de que muriera.

Edward también fue una elección obvia para Bella, entre más pensaba en _Los Wombles_ , encontraba más similitudes con los rasgos de personalidad de los personajes. Bungo era un joven Womble descarado que afirmaba _saber todas_ las respuestas. El único problema era que a menudo se equivocaba. Edward se rio cuando Bella le explicó su elección para él, pero titubeó al escuchar el lema de _Los Wombles_ —"dándole buen uso a la basura". Él esperaba que no fuera él "la basura", pero mini B lo nalgueó sin demora y le dijo que no podía ser más ridículo.

Jasper era Orinoko, más comúnmente conocido por su característica perezosa, algo que Alice le dijo a Bella era más acertado de lo que le gustaría cuando se trataba de las labores del hogar. Su amor por la comida y el hecho de que le gustaba tomar siesta lo hacía el adecuado para Jasper. A sus hamacas ahora se les conocía como "la guarida de Orinoko" ya que las usaba más que todos los demás juntos. Las afirmaciones de Jasper de que no podía dormir en una cama que se movía debajo de él en el mar pronto fueron acalladas por el hecho de que las hamacas también se balanceaban con la brisa, pero eso no parecía molestarle.

La última camiseta que Bella insistió que se hiciera fue de Tomsk. Tomsk era el Womble más grande y fuerte, quien era eficiente cuando estaba en apuros. También se destacaba en los deportes y no le gustaba mucho leer.

"Nena, es un desperdicio," Edward le dijo en voz baja.

"Es mi noche, así que yo tengo que decirte qué mandar a hacer."

"Pero, él no está aquí."

"Bueno, no me importa." Quería dar un pisotón pero se contuvo, tratando de actuar como un adulto. "Sigue siendo parte de la familia, y cuando nos visite, puede usarla."

"Sé que lo echas de menos. Todos lo hacemos," dijo Edward, dándole un beso en la frente.

La camiseta de Tomsk se quedó en uno de los estantes de atrás en la cocina. El que Em no estuviera en la puerta simplemente no parecía correcto. Por ahora, Carlisle estaba afuera en el porche revisando las identificaciones, ya que después de las 7 p.m., era para los de dieciocho años para arriba. Le tomaría al grupo algo de tiempo el acostumbrarse a que chicos tan jóvenes tuvieran permitido beber legalmente. Carlisle estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo recibiendo a los clientes con una sonrisa genuina, pero Edward y Jasper sabían que si era necesario, serían ellos dos los que lanzaran a los parrandistas alborotadores. Incluso Zafrina había comentado—a espaldas del doctor—que hasta ella serviría más para remover gente que Carlisle, y ninguno de los chicos lo dudaron.

Alice y Zafrina se vistieron de acuerdo a cómo se sentían en el día, y Alice permaneció como El Oráculo. Ayudó a atender la sección de mesas con Bella y pasó más tiempo detrás de la barra pero estaba feliz de mantener su vieja identidad.

Cuando Bella pensó en lo triste que era que La Choza del Amor no tuviera cuarto frío, le dio a Edward una idea. Alice estuvo a su lado un segundo después, sacudiéndole su cabeza con fingida repulsión, pero en seguida le informó a Jasper de su cambio de planes.

"Nos vamos a llevar a Carlisle y nos iremos temprano esta noche. Edward quiere que le vayamos a echar un vistazo a la competencia mientras él y Bella cierran."

Jasper pensó que sonaba razonable y estuvo de acuerdo.

El "equipo de animadores de Wellington" habían salido tambaleándose a la oscuridad como a las 10:30 p.m. Todos habían prometido volver, ya que Bella les había explicado que de ahora en adelante se daría una camiseta de la suerte por la noche y lo que implicaba. Aunque era una hora de cierre bastante temprana para lo que Edward estaba acostumbrado, estaba feliz de cómo había resultado su primer día de operaciones. La gente había venido, habían seguido las reglas, todos habían pasado un buen rato, y su frasco de las propinas se veía abundante.

Cuando Alice dijo que todo fue gracias a la minifalda de Bella, Edward se sintió divido. Amaba ver sus hermosas piernas desnudas, pero odiaba que todos los demás también podían verlas. Siendo el hombre que era, decidió que necesitaba recordarle a Bella cómo se conocieron.

"¡Uf! Qué noche," dijo ella, limpiando la última bandeja. "Fue divertido."

Edward no dijo una palabra pero la observó con atención. Ya había cerrado las puertas y apagado las lámparas. Bella guardó la última bandeja y se inclinó sobre el mostrador bajo cuando comenzó también a limpiarlo. Antes de que llegara más lejos, sintió un duro cuerpo caliente pegado a ella. Las manos de Edward aparecieron en la encimera a cada lado de ella, y él se inclinó cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

"Esta faldita atrajo bastante la atención," le dijo en voz baja y profunda.

El traidor cuerpo de ella comenzó a reaccionar.

"¿En serio? N-No me di cuenta."

"Pendejadas, que no. Todos se dieron cuenta, y quiero meterme por debajo de ella."

Una mano comenzó a subir dejando un rastro de suaves caricias en su muslo. En ese momento Bella no podía hablar. Por primera vez, estaba agradecida de que Edward no pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando en su mente. Quería que él eligiera cómo lo harían para variar.

"¿Ah sí?" Finalmente logró decir e hizo una mueca mentalmente al pensar que sonó como una estrella porno con ese susurro sin aliento, pero ese era el efecto que su _sexy_ novio tenía en ella.

"Mmm… no creo que sea correcto llamarlo La Choza del Amor si no ha sido estrenada."

Por segunda vez esa noche, Edward se alejó, dejando a Bella mojada y deseándolo. Ella se levantó del mostrador con incredulidad mientras lo veía rodear hacia el lado del público y arrastrar una silla para colocarla frente al mostrador bajo.

"¿Qué estás tramando?"

Edward sonrió de forma engreída al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento antes de llamarla con un gesto de su mano para que se le uniera. Ella iba a dar la vuelta, pero él la detuvo.

"No, no, por encima del mostrador. Vas estar sentada ahí cuando te saboree de todos modos."

 _¿Un bar-gasmo?_

 _¡Mierda"_

 _¡Sí!"_

 _¡SÍ!_

Edward se rio con fuerza. Sabía que sus palabras harían que mini B recordara lo que pasó en SER y se abriera para él en un instante—y así fue. Dios, amaba la mente de su mujer, y amaba que se conocieran tan bien que podían jugar así el uno con el otro. Era jodidamente _sexy_.

En su prisa por llegar a Edward al otro lado del mostrador, Bella pateó al otro lado de la habitación el contenedor de servilletas, seguido por los popotes.

A Edward le encantaba su entusiasmo pero también quería sentirse conectado físicamente a ella. Agarró sus rodillas, dándole vuelta para que quedara frente a él y deslizó su trasero por el mostrador. Ella chilló por la feliz anticipación.

"Algo me dice que ya estás mojada," le dijo él con seguridad, y Bella estaba impresionada de que sus bragas no se desintegraran de inmediato.

"Por qué no dejas de parlotear y pones esa boca a trabajar," replicó descaradamente.

Un instante después, su ropa interior estaba colgando de uno de sus tobillos y la boca de él subió por su muslo interno provocando que se retorciera.

"¡Joder! Hazlo ya," demandó ella, agarrando un puñado de su cabello. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de atraer su rostro a dónde lo necesitaba, él la miró, le guiñó un ojo y luego se lanzó, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella.

Las caderas de Bella se levantaron del mostrador, y Edward la agarró, manteniéndola quieta. Justo como en su primer bargasmo, no le tomó mucho tiempo enviar a Bella dichosamente a la cima.

"Oh, Dios, ¿cómo es posible que ahora seas aún mejor en eso?" Preguntó ella, levantándose sobre sus codos mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

"Conozco cada centímetro de ti y lo que te gusta," le dijo, limpiando su barbilla con orgullo.

A Bella se le escapó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando se sentó. Los ojos hambrientos de Edward nunca la abandonaron, y tenía una vez más esa expresión de estar listo para atacar.

"¿Qué sigue, Labios Dulces?" Preguntó, sonriendo.

Edward lamió sus labios, probándola de nuevo y lentamente, muy lentamente bajó el cierre de sus _jeans_.

Ella se tomó su tiempo admirando su miembro liberado.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?"

"Mmm… hmmm. ¿Con mi boca?"

Edward sacudió su cabeza. "No soy conocido por mi amor por el _coño_ **(5)** por nada, señorita Swan."

Tanto Edward como Bella no pudieron contenerse. Pensar en el tema de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ siempre hacía sonreír a Bella, pero ahora Edward estaba sonriendo con ella también. Era en raras ocasiones que él de verdad encontrara ese tema gracioso. Estaba de buen humor. Su cuerpo casi se estremecía por la felicidad.

Ella se bajó de un salto del mostrador y se puso a horcajadas sobre su hombre. Manteniendo contacto visual con él, agarró su polla, la frotó contra su suave carne dos veces, provocándolos a ambos antes de guiarlo suavemente dentro de ella.

"Oh, mierda," dijo él, tratando de mantener el contacto visual. Se sentía tan bien que quería echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, pero en vez de eso continuó viéndola mientras ella se acomodaba en su regazo con él muy dentro de ella.

"Me gusta mucho eso," dijo con voz rasposa.

Bella sintió que hacía bizcos por lo bien que se sentía estar conectada a Edward otra vez.

"Um." Se concentró. "¿Qué?"

"Cuando agarras mi polla y la metes dentro de ti, tomando el control. Malditamente caliente. Me deseas."

Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Profundo. Con ganas.

"De cada forma posible."

Entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de él para sostenerse, y luego se movió con ímpetu, girando sus caderas. No le importaba no correrse de nuevo ya que definitivamente era el turno de Edward, y todavía le emocionaba el verlo perder el control debajo de ella en cuestión de minutos.

…

El brazo de Bella estaba estirado por encima de los asientos de vinilo de baja calidad del Escarabajo. Estaba girando un mechón de cabello de la nuca de Edward alrededor de sus dedos mientras él conducía. El codo de él descansaba en la ventana abierta, y conducía con una sola mano, mientras el aire salado del mar volaba su cabello furiosamente en todas direcciones. Ella sonrió hacia la oscuridad, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer en el bar.

Edward la miró. Él estaba muy relajado, y Bella supo que su vida aquí iba a ser perfecta.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Le divertía a Edward cuando de verdad tenía que preguntar.

"Me estaba preguntando…" La sonrisa de ella creció.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si vamos a terminar así nuestros días de trabajo cada vez que un cliente piense que soy linda."

Los dedos de Edward se aferraron al volante, y ella vio que el músculo de su mejilla se tensó.

"Si _solo_ hubiera pensado que eras 'linda', entonces no, pero lo que él estaba pensando… bueno… digamos que o te marcaba como mía, o hubiese tenido que arrancarle la cabeza."

La risita de Bella relajó a Edward. Él le frunció el ceño, porque no pudo evitar sonreírle también. Ella estaba feliz. Él estaba feliz. Y, a juzgar por su noche, no iban a tener que preocuparse por ganarse la vida en Isla de Margarita.

La sonrisa de Edward de repente creció.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó ella.

"Bueno, olvidaste lo que pasa con mis emociones cuando veo en la mente de las personas."

"Adoptas sus sentimientos," respondió ella pero seguía sin entender qué quería decir.

"Hay muchos tipos cachondos en los bares, B." Le guiñó un ojo y los de ella se abrieron como platos cuando pensó en lo que significaba para ellos.

 _¡Mierda, Labios Dulces!_

 _¿Es por eso que eres tan insaciable?_

 _Todo…_

 _El…_

 _Tiempo…_

¡Wow! _Nunca deduje eso antes._

Cuando Edward y Bella metieron el Escarabajo en la rotonda de su casa, se sorprendieron de ver el viejo Chevy destartalado de Zafrina estacionado ahí. Siguiendo la risa, encontraron a Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y Zafrina en la cocina. Jasper estaba sirviendo para todos lo que lucía como margaritas de mango.

"Justo a tiempo," dijo él, llenando dos vasos más.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" Edward preguntó, con verdadera curiosidad por sus competidores.

"Nada de qué preocuparse, al menos no en nuestra playa. Aunque quiero ver algunas de las otras áreas durante la semana," añadió.

Zafrina levantó su vaso.

"Quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón por darle una nueva vida a mi choza. No pude haberla confiado a mejores personas. Preveo que esto será una gran aventura. Por La Choza del Amor."

Todos repitieron su brindis y chocaron sus vasos.

 _¡Oh, rico!_

 _Tengo que aprender cómo hacer estas._

Carlisle seguía para hablarle al grupo.

"Es con gran pesar en mi corazón que debo despedirme y volver al trabajo," dijo él. La emoción del éxito de su negocio se ahogó en seguida por sus noticias.

"Pero…" Alice quería discutir, pero había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que no tenía caso. Él había tomado su decisión, y ella tenía que respetar eso, así que se amarró la lengua.

"Gracias, Alice. No quiero irme. Estos tres meses han… ni siquiera puedo describirlo," dijo, poniéndose emocional. "Pero, debo irme. El deber llama."

Bella dejó su cóctel sobre la mesa y fue a pararse junto a Carlisle. Tomó su mano en las suyas.

"Creo que deberías retrasar tu ida por otra semana."

Una expresión de pánico cruzó por el rostro de Carlisle, pero rápidamente la ocultó. "¿Lo recordaste?" Dijo bajito solo para ella.

Ella asintió, viéndose triste.

"No. Es un viaje largo de regreso. Debo ponerme en marcha."

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de golpe, y las imágenes que vio hicieron que frunciera el ceño.

"Carlisle, quédate. Puedes irte de este martes en una semana, porque deberías de estar con la familia el próximo lunes," le dijo.

Carlisle se sentía abrumado y tan querido que dolía un poco.

"Por favor," Bella le suplicó.

Después de un momento de silencio, Alice sonrió. "Genial. Tendremos 'papá' por otros diez días."

…

Los seis sostenían sus manos en un círculo a la orilla del agua. Justo cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, tornando el océano en un ondulante espejo plateado, los dos guitarristas y el violinista comenzaron una suave melodía.

La playa que Zafrina había elegido estaba del otro lado de la isla, y ellos eran las únicas almas de pie en ella. Se sentía como el amanecer del tiempo. Hoy hace un año, a esta misma hora, la preciosa Esme de Carlisle había partido de este mundo. Bella leyó un poema, seguido de un pasaje de la Biblia. Zafrina fue la siguiente leyendo una bendición venezolana, y finalmente Carlisle habló.

Les contó del día que conoció a Esme, y el día que lo dejó. La emoción de las palabras de Carlisle y verlo con su herida de nuevo abierta hizo que todos derramaran una lágrima o dos por una mujer que nunca habían conocido. Viéndolos tristes por su encantadora Esme solo aumentó la aflicción de Carlisle. Bella lo abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras él explicaba por qué hoy era un trago verdaderamente amargo para él.

"Hoy marca el inicio de lo que es," dijo él, tomándose un momento para limpiarse los ojos.

"Cada día del año pasado, despertaba y decía 'hoy hace un año Esme y yo estábamos haciendo esto y aquello', recordaba y revivía lo que tenía con ella, pero… ahora…" Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas "… ahora, soy solo yo. Hoy hace un año, sentí como si mi vida hubiese terminado. Y cada día a partir de ahora cuando diga 'hoy hace un año'… seré solo yo. Ella se ha ido."

Carlisle agachó su cabeza y lloró bajito, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. Edward cubrió los hombros de Bella con su brazo y colocó una mano sobre Carlisle. Su dolor era inmenso. Era demasiado para que Edward lo soportara.

Después de unos momentos, Edward apretó el hombro de Carlisle y habló, "Pero ahora hay una diferencia, Carlisle. Hoy hace un año, no nos tenías a nosotros."

Carlisle encontró la mirada de Edward y asintió una vez, tratando de tragarse el siguiente sollozo. Edward entendía la aislante desesperación de sentirse realmente solo, y en lo que a él respecta, el doctor nunca volvería a sentirse de esa forma.

…

Después del homenaje en la playa, el grupo fue a uno de los centros turísticos cinco estrellas por un desayuno buffet completo. La multitud de vacacionistas matutina estaba bastante relajada, sin molestar a Edward demasiado. Bella lo distrajo con recuerdos de otros dibujos animados de su infancia y programas de televisión mientras trataban de pensar los temas para una semana. Carlisle comió en silencio, pero para cuando todos habían comido su peso en panqueques, pastelillos, tocino y croquetas de papa, Carlisle se veía mejor.

Zafrina había organizado un día de diversión. No era porque no se tomara en serio la pena de Carlisle. Era justo lo contrario. Zafrina sentía mucho cariño por el hombre destrozado y haría lo que fuera necesario para sanarlo—ya que sanar era lo que ella hacía. Verlo tan mal había tenido un gran impacto en ella. Sabía que si ella hubiese dejado un hombre tan asombroso como él en la tierra, como Esme lo hizo, entonces hubiese querido que riera y sonriera, y apreciara cada aliento de vida que entrar en sus saludables pulmones.

La primera actividad después de que digirieran su desayuno fueron lecciones de _windsurf_. Por mucho que Jasper odiara navegar, estaba totalmente emocionado por dominar las olas sobre una tabla de _windsurf_. Había pasado muchas tardes observando a los windsurfistas que acudían en manada a algunas de las playas de la isla debido a las condiciones ideales. Tenía confianza en que lo dominaría por sus días de andar en patineta en su juventud.

Por más bueno que Jasper fuera en _windsurf_ , resultó que Carlisle era el natural. Nunca había surfeado o practicado algún tipo de deporte involucrado con el equilibrio, pero una vez que se subió, solo se detenía porque estaba cansado o se adentraba mucho en el mar. Sus pantalones cortos ni siquiera estaban húmedos.

Deslizarse por la superficie, saltado la ocasional ola, con el viento en su rostro y el sol calentando su espalda, lo hacía feliz. Carlisle se sintió libre. Se sintió vivo, y juró que empezaría a vivir de nuevo. A Carlisle tampoco le había pasado desapercibido cómo Zafrina desvió la mirada cuando se quitó su camiseta. Estaba en excelente forma y el sol había besado su cuerpo todos los días, dejándolo con un saludable brillo, pero apreciaba la consideración de ella por él. Zafrina tenía un espíritu genuino, y a él le gustaba eso mucho de ella. Él también desvió la mirada cuando ella se quitó su pareo, pero sonrió para sus adentros pensando que algún día no lo haría. Sabía en su corazón que eso sería lo que Esme querría.

Como a las 3 p.m., el grupo estaba cansado de su _windsurf_ , y sus estómagos empezaban a gruñir.

 _Me encanta la sensación de hambre después de nadar._

 _Siento como si realmente me hubiese ganado mi comida._

Edward se estaba secando su cabello vigorosamente con una toalla pero en realidad estaba rociando gotas de agua de su cuerpo sobre todos los demás mientras se movía.

 _Dios, te pareces a un perro._

 _Deja de hacer eso._

Bella sostuvo su toalla como un escudo.

"Pero, no estábamos nadando. Estábamos haciendo _windsurf_."

"Sí, restriégamelo en las narices," respondió ella. "Tal vez tú lo hiciste, pero yo pasé el tiempo nadando de regreso a aguas menos profundas, arrastrando esa maldita cosa. ¿Sabes lo pesada que se pone cuando la vela se llena de agua?"

Zafrina llevó a todos a su casa. No había vivido en La Choza del Amor por años y tenía una casita pintoresca con vista a una de las playas cercanas. Les presentó un festín de tapas españolas dignas de un rey, pero la parte impresionante fue la cantidad de alcohol que ella planeó que consumirían. Le había conseguido a cada uno de ellos una botella de su alcohol favorito—sin tener en cuenta el precio—para empezar. Después de eso, había margaritas, cosmopolitan, cervezas y licores que consumir.

Carlisle puso una mano sobre su corazón cuando ella le hizo entrega de una botella de Hennessey Paradis magníficamente empaquetada. Él hizo una mueca al pensar en los mucho que debía haberle costado ese raro coñac. En casa, el promedio era seiscientos dólares por botella.

"No, Zafrina. No puedo aceptarlo," le dijo.

"Pffft. Hoy tu Esme se merece solo el mejor de los brindis. Dices que se ha ido, pero estás equivocado. Ella vive dentro de ti, en tus recuerdos, y después de esta noche, vivirá en todos nosotros porque tú vas a compartir cada momento en que esa mujer te hizo sonreír."

"Pero—"

"Oh, lo sé, cariño. Vamos a estar aquí toda la noche porque ella te hizo sonreír muy a menudo. Esa es la razón por la que estoy bien abastecida."

Ella deslizó una bandeja de vasos de cristal sobre la mesa redonda junto a la que estaba parados.

"Ahora, no los rompan. No son míos," les dijo. Cuando la miraron confundidos, ella explicó que solo lo mejor se usaría para Esme.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba conocer algunos de los métodos de "adquisición" de Zafrina.

Esa mujer estaba conectada, pero no solo eso, tenía un encanto extraño, casi gitano, que le permitía salirse con la suya. No mintió cuando les dijo que la mayoría de las personas terminaban viendo las cosas a su manera.

Sirviendo sus respectivas bebidas, chocaron sus vasos con cuidado. Bebieron juntos, brindando por Esme y así empezó la noche de _Los Relatos de Esme Cullen_ —ausente, pero nunca olvidada.

…

Carlisle había planeado zarpar hacia Caracas el día siguiente; sin embargo, ese plan había volado por la ventana, cuando todos vieron juntos por segunda vez el amanecer.

Los cinco habían sido llevados en taxi a casa por cortesía de más de los "primos" de Zafrina y se habían desplomado en seguida. Bella y Jasper estaban de guardia en el baño. Cada uno "protegía" un inodoro con ferocidad por temor a que lo necesitaran mientras estuviera ocupado. Bella se aferró al suyo como un amante que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente había cuatro baños, pero eso no detuvo a Edward de tomarle el pelo al dejarla afuera una o dos veces. Mini B era graciosa hasta las lágrimas cuando estaba tan borracha como una cuba, y Edward anhelaba verla así más a menudo.

…

De pie en el muelle, Carlisle levantó la barbilla de Bella y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Deja de inquietarte, niña. Voy a estar bien," le dijo.

Todo el grupo estaba reunido junto al _Twilight_ para despedirse de su amigo.

"Pero—"

"Voy a conseguir una tripulación en Caracas. Relájate."

"Mándame un mensaje," le suplicó.

"Todos los días." Carlisle sonrió y besó su frente.

Alice y Jasper se despidieron y luego fue el turno de Edward.

De nuevo se encontró deseando egoístamente que Carlisle compartiera su habilidad. Edward estaba seguro que viendo al interior de su mente era la única forma en que el doctor entendería cómo se sentía. Sin decir una palabra, se agarraron el uno al otro.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron por unos buenos cinco minutos. No se necesitaron palabras, ya que los dos entendían que se habían devuelto entre ellos el mayor regalo posible—sus vidas.

* * *

 **(1) Wombles – Son criaturas salidas de la imaginación de alguien, no hay ningún animal con ese nombre.**

 **(2) Love Shack – Su traducción al español es Choza del Amor pero como título de la canción lo dejé en su idioma original.**

 **(3) Cosmic Thing – La traducción al español sería "Algo Cósmico" por eso lo consideraron apropiado para Zafrina y Alice, pero dejé el nombre en inglés porque es el nombre de una canción.**

 **(4) Tartán - El tartán (del francés, tartan) es un tipo de tejido asociado tradicionalmente con Escocia. El patrón del tartán o tartan consiste en una serie de líneas horizontales y verticales que, cuando se cruzan, forman un efecto de cuadrados, de ahí que también se conozca como tejido de ajedrez.**

 **(5) ¿Recuerdan el juego de palabras con la palabra en inglés "pussy"? Traducción: Marica, Coño, Gatito. Pues aquí vuelve a aplicar :P**

* * *

 _ **Sniff…. Le decimos adiós a Carlisle, pero será definitivo, ¿ustedes qué creen? Al menos logró lo que quería y dejó a sus chicos establecidos, con un trabajo y una casa en la cual vivir. Ahora, muchas preguntaron por Emmett y Rosalie (ya ven, sí leo los reviews ;) ) Ya vimos que esperan que Emmett los visite, pero, ¿qué hay de Rosalie? ¿Y se quedará con ellos? Bueno, eso lo veremos en los últimos capítulos (solo faltan dos y un outtake) será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Como siempre estaré ansiosa por saber su opinión del capítulo, ¿qué les gustó más? ¿Qué les gustaría ver en los últimos capítulos? Recuerden que sus reviews son el único pago que autoras y traductoras recibimos de ustedes, solo piensen en todas las historias y traducciones que se quedan a medias por la falta de respuesta de los lectores. Nada cuesta decir gracias.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Gabriela Cullen, paosierra, Cathaysa, Laura Katherine, cary, Shikara65, Hanna D.L, Melina, Jane Bells, AriiPattinson, Kimm, Albayass, Merce, Brenda Cullenn, catabeauvoir, YessyVL13, Roxy Sanchez, BLANKITAPIA, Marta Salazar, Angel twilighter, EmmaBe, lagie, Vanexx, Anastacia T. Crawford, Manligrez, Diablillo07, tulgarita, patymdn, freedom2604, Srher Evas, Yoliki, Adriu, Jessb, Pauliii, Wawis Cullen, Arlette Cullen Swan, lizdayanna , Injoa, Tata XOXO, glow0718, rosy canul, Sully YM, Sei, Bertlin, Gabs Frape, Pam Malfoy Black, ginnicullenswan, DenniChavez, somas, Mafer, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Fue genial que algunas de ustedes fueran venezolanas y disfrutaran de ver el nombre de su isla en este fic :)**_

 _ **Vanexx: Gracias por tus aclaraciones, se las pasaré a Foxxy a ver si ella decide hacer las correcciones en el fic original. Lamentablemente, yo no puedo tomarme esas atribuciones porque sería cambiar el contenido del fic y es algo que no puedo, ni debo hacer. Gracias de todos modos ;) y me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia.**_

 _ **PD 2. A las lectoras de esta historia les pido un gran favor, está no terminó entre los nominados para los premios del grupo de Facebook FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) pero si lo están otras de mis traducciones, y me encantaría recibir su apoyo. En mi grupo pueden encontrar las nominaciones que tengo y dónde pueden votar. Gracias de antemano!**_


	24. Los ochenta nunca morirán

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** **,** yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 – Los ochenta nunca morirán**

"Pequeña B, eso está muy mal."

Edward acababa de abrir todas las ventanas y vino a pararse junto a Emmett cerca del mostrador bajo del café.

"Te diría que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, pero tal vez tú puedas hacerla entrar en razón," dijo Edward.

Los dejó a los dos mirándose el uno al otro por encima del mostrador para poner afuera el letrero de abierto debajo de las palmeras e indicar que estaban listos para la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Qué? Es hermoso," respondió Bella.

Estaba de pie detrás del mostrador rascando debajo de la barbilla de Godzilla. "Te dejaré que le des de comer sus grillos," le ofreció, como si fuera un gran premio a ganar.

Em arrugó la cara.

"¿Cómo puede ser higiénico esto?" Preguntó él, señalando hacia la enorme rama de árbol torcida que ocupaba un tercio del mostrador. En la rama más baja en toda su gloria, aceptando felizmente la cariñosa atención de Bella, estaba Godzilla—el lagarto espinoso multicolor que ella había adoptado.

La cabeza y hombros escamosos de Godzilla eran de un iridiscente azul verdoso. El color se oscurecía sobre su gordo estómago antes de cambiar a un impactante turquesa a lo largo de su larga cola. Su vientre era de un azul oscuro y también era su lugar favorito para las cosquillas. A pesar de su nombre, Godzilla apenas tenía unos veinte centímetros de largo. Al reptil mexicano se le había dado el lugar de honor en el mostrador porque Zafrina también tenía un "antinatural"—según Edward—amor a los lagartos, como su novia.

Incluso después de conocerla por más de un año, Bella seguía sorprendiendo constantemente a Edward. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de asombrarlo y ser tan impredecible como ella.

Zafrina había decidido el voto a favor que Godzilla fuera instalado sobre el mostrador, declarando que sería otra atracción para los turistas. Ninguno de los otros bares tenía mascotas exóticas para que la clientela alimentara. Al día siguiente, hizo que instalaran una lámpara de calor para su escamoso amigo, y desde entonces, la rutina matutina de Bella en La Choza del Amor incluía cuidar del miembro más pequeño del grupo.

"Es perfectamente limpio, Em. Y, no es como si se arrastrara sobre la comida o algo así. El flojo solo come y duerme todo el día. Si sube de aquí hasta aquí—" Señaló la rama de arriba "—ese es un gran día."

"Lo que está mal es lo que es, B," replicó Em.

Emmett y Carlisle había llegado muy tarde la noche anterior. Era el último domingo de marzo—seis meses desde que se habían despedido frenéticamente de Em en la oficina de Esme—y aunque estaba exhausto por su largo viaje, Em estaba ansioso por ver el nuevo bar y comenzar a trabajar.

Había pasado los últimos seis meses de trabajo en trabajo. Ningún otro bar se sintió el correcto para él. Los encargados lo trataban como si fuera un tonto Neandertal que le gustaban las cosas pesadas. A Em tampoco le gustaba la actitud de muchos de los otros porteros con los que trabajó. Muchos de ellos estaban atiborrados de esteroides, haciéndolos excesivamente agresivos. En situaciones cuando clientes—no borrachos como los otros se referían a ellos—tenían que ser echados, agresión era lo que menos deberían añadir al momento. Muchas veces, Emmett se encontró protegiendo al que echaban del uso excesivo de fuerza de sus colegas, y pelear iba en contra de su naturaleza gentil.

Cuando Carlisle regresó a la ciudad de Nueva York en enero y cenó con Emmett, el portero tomó su decisión de unirse a sus hermanos adoptivos—permanentemente. Escuchar a Carlisle describir su nueva vida y negocio hizo que Emmett se diera cuenta lo perdido que se sentía desde que todos se fueron.

Había visitado a Charlie—a quien seguía llamando Birdman—de vez en cuando en los últimos seis meses porque él era la única persona que sentía la pérdida al mismo grado que él. Rose había sido… bueno… Rose. Se sentía mal por Em, pero no había podido comprender sus quejas sobre cada uno de sus nuevos patrones. Em tuvo que enfrentar con gran pesar que su mujer pensaba que él era "solo seguridad". Em sabía que estaba siendo demasiado susceptible, pero para él, ser portero era más que eso. Podía interactuar con una gran diversidad de la población y mantenerlos a salvo y felices. Hacer el viernes por la noche de alguien, una noche para recordar, era una gran responsabilidad para él, y era una de las razones por las que los clientes de SER se hacían regulares.

Rosalie había quedado destrozada cuando le contó su decisión. En una reacción completamente inusual en ella, había llorado toda la noche. Em pensó que se desmayaría por la agonía de poner tan triste a su hermosa dama, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer por él mismo. No hubiese sido capaz de hacerla feliz a largo plazo si en el fondo él no era feliz.

Desde que se mudó de joven desde Gatlinburg, Tennessee, Em nunca miró hacia atrás. Nueva York se había convertido en su hogar, pero últimamente algo faltaba. Ya que solo veía a sus padres una vez al año, mudarse a Venezuela no afectaría realmente su relación con ellos. Ellos todavía eran jóvenes y viajaban más en su casa rodante de lo que estaban en su casa. Aun podría visitarlos anualmente dónde sea que estuvieran en el momento.

"Te doy una semana, Em, y entonces tú lo amarás también," dijo Bella con seguridad.

Em miró al minidragón verde y sacudió su cabeza.

Para el horror de Edward, Zafrina había tenido razón, y a los clientes les encantaba Godzilla. Era sin duda una atracción estrella, lo que solo hizo que su mami se sintiera más orgullosa.

Al alimentar a Godzilla con su último grillo, Bella sonrió.

"Ven, te mostraré todas las camisetas que mandé hacer para ti."

"¿Para mí? ¿En serio?"

Em rodeó el mostrador y siguió a Bella a la cocina. En la caja grande sobre el estante al fondo estaba un montón de camisetas enormes.

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó otra vez, todavía sorprendido.

Bella asintió. Estaba tan feliz que pensó que estallaría, y esa felicidad hizo que Edward asomara la cabeza alrededor de la puerta de la cocina para ser testigo de lo que la hacía brillar en su cabeza. El ver a Bella feliz hizo vibrar su corazón como nunca. Era su droga personal a la que, sin duda, ahora era adicto.

Em inspeccionó la caja, sosteniendo diferentes camisetas contra su enorme pecho. Su sonrisa igualaba la de Bella.

Incapaz de resistir las maravillosas emociones, Edward se acercó y le dio a Em una palmada en la espalda.

"Nunca te olvidamos, hombre. Bella no se atrevería a permitirlo. Solo me alegra que finalmente estés aquí para usarlas. Cada vez que añadía una a la caja, su cara triste se hacía cada vez más larga."

"Eres la mejor hermanita del mundo, y voy a probarte que soy el mejor hermano mayor." Ahuecando su mano a un lado de su boca, susurró, "J no tiene oportunidad."

Cuando Em encontró la camiseta del Fantasma, agarró a Bella y le dio una vuelta, provocando que chillara.

"Joder, Em," exclamó Edward, sintiéndose mal de pronto. "Si hubiese sabido que deseabas tanto las camisetas con el tema—"

"No, hermano. Era algo entre tú y J, pero no te mentiré. Me emociona el que ahora sea parte de ello."

…

Esa noche con Emmett de vuelta en su trabajo dando la bienvenida en la puerta, el lugar de verdad se sintió como en casa. Simplemente, Em era el tipo de hombre que no podías evitar que te agradara, y eso se notaba en los rostros de todos los asistentes cuando entraron esa noche. También aceptó con mucha seriedad la responsabilidad de seleccionar al cliente afortunado para la camiseta.

Para celebrar el regreso de Emmett, habían vuelto a usar sus viejas camisetas favoritas—Labios Dulces, Pastelito, y Muñeca con la adición de Hoyuelos para Emmett y Caramelito para Carlisle.

Em no podía sacar más su pecho si lo intentara, presumiendo las relucientes letras rojas a través de su parte delantera en simple color negro. Los chicos habían hecho nuevas camisetas de Pastelito y Labios Dulces, y en la nueva versión, sus nombres de bar estaban al frente.

Edward, sin embargo, estaba extremadamente agradecido con Em por rescatar su camiseta de Labios Dulces original. En ese momento estaba cariñosamente doblada bajo la almohada de Bella. Em había traído con él tanto de sus cosas como le fue posible. Edward le había entregado directamente la camiseta a Bella y le sugirió usarla más tarde cuando estuvieran solos.

Bella también había prescindido esa noche de su minifalda negra en favor de sus viejos _jeans_ oscuros que abrazaban su trasero—sus favoritos. En la primera noche de Em, no quería ningún problema para Edward, que todavía sentía la necesidad de "marcar" su territorio cuando los clientes masculinos coqueteaban con ella. Ella culpaba completamente a la minifalda.

Em fue el primero en ponerse su camiseta temática para la noche. Sacando el pecho con orgullo.

"Hombre, nunca supe que querías ser incluido en las camisetas," comentó Jasper cuando llegó al bar para su turno de la noche. "Debiste haber dicho algo."

"No. Ya le dije a Edward que era algo entre ustedes, pero estoy orgulloso de ser parte de ello ahora junto con Bella y Carlisle." La sonrisa de Em se apagó un poco.

Estaba pensando en lo mucho que deseaba que Rosie estuviera ahí con él usando su propia camiseta especial. Se preguntó si ya lo estaba extrañando. Le había dicho que sí en sus mensajes, pero con ella nunca lo sabía en realidad.

Edward se dio cuenta por la tetona figura de palitos en la mente de Em que estaba pensando en Rosalie. No estaba seguro exactamente en qué, pero podía adivinarlo. Em era como un libro abierto incluso sin su claridad mental. Viendo la melancolía de su honorable amigo, Edward se sintió un poco culpable por lo que Jasper y él habían hecho. Miró a J, tratando de trasmitir sus pensamientos.

Jasper vio la expresión de Edward y miró en dirección a Em una vez más. Lo que Emmett no sabía era que en la parte de atrás de su camiseta, a través de sus amplios hombros, en nítida tinta que brillaba en la oscuridad estaba la frase "patrocinado orgullosamente por Tampax."

Emmett iba a matarlos cuando se oscureciera lo suficiente para que todos los vieran. El tipo había estado parado afuera con la luz del ocaso por horas, y los dos sabían que su espalda se iluminaría como el Cuatro de Julio en la tenue luz ambiental del bar más tarde.

En efecto, cuando Emmett permitió que todos los clientes legales entraran al bar y entró a saludar, las palabras a través de su espalda eran como un faro brillante. Pastelito no podía mirarlo, porque seguía estallando en carcajadas incontrolables. Em siendo Em no pareció sospechar de la feliz reacción del _barman_ cada vez que él pasaba. Solo continuó con sus rondas en las mesas y checando para ver si alguien más estaba esperando entrar, conversando con diferentes grupos de gente. De vez en cuando, fruncía el ceño cuando se detenía a hablar con algunos de los clientes.

A Labios Dulces se le estaba haciendo mucho más difícil que a Pastelito mantener la fachada de normalidad en presencia de Em. Edward podía ver a algunos de los pensamientos de los clientes masculinos referentes a usar una camiseta "como esa". Algunos cuestionaban su masculinidad, mientras que otros pensaban que tenía el más grande par de cojones que habían visto.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta en qué momento Caramelito vio la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Em. Cuando el doc miró de nuevo casi provocó que Jasper llorara de la risa otra vez, pero cuando Carlisle se levantó discretamente y fue al baño—sin duda a revisar la espalda de su camiseta—Jasper perdió el control hasta el punto de que varios de sus clientes se alejaron del tipo loco unos cuantos pasos cautelosamente por su seguridad.

Cuando el tercer cliente consecutivo hizo una broma sobre "esos productos de los que los hombres no hablan", Hoyuelos empezó a sospechar y vio a los dos chicos al otro extremo del lugar. Labios Dulces se estaba mordiendo el labio, y Pastelito parecía estar llorando sin lágrimas al tratar de contener otra ronda de histeria. Hoyuelos caminó lentamente hacia Muñeca y se puso frente a ella antes de que se dirigiera por otra ronda de bebidas.

"¿Es Hoyuelos algún tipo de código de chicas para… bueno… ya sabes, como para… cosas… de damas?"

"¿Eh?"

Bella no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. No se le había informado de la broma y hasta ahora había estado tan concentrada en su bandeja de bebidas y en no derramar los cócteles de colores fluorescentes sobre la gente que no había notado su anuncio en neón.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer de la mediana edad se acercó a la barra para ordenar sus bebidas. Le guiñó un ojo a Em.

"Wow, eres un hombre muy valiente. Mi marido nunca usaría algo patrocinado por Tampax."

La expresión en el rostro de Emmett era graciosísima.

El color desapareció lentamente de sus rosadas mejillas a medida que asimilaba sus palabras.

Dándose la vuelta despacio, le mostró a Muñeca su espalda.

 _¡OH…_

 _DIOS…_

 _MÍO!_

 _Los va a matar a los dos…_

 _¡Lentamente!_

 _Y… quiero verlo._

La expresión en el rostro de Bella lo dijo todo. Sin necesitar más confirmación, él estiró su brazo, agarró la parte de atrás de su camiseta y se la quitó, revelando su musculoso torso. La cicatriz de un furioso color rojo en lo que podría haber sido un abdomen liso hizo que Bella volviera a la realidad. Le recordó cómo terminaron todos ahí.

Por lo general, Edward tenía muchos problemas para leer claramente a Em—como le había pasado más temprano en la noche—pero ahora no. No había duda de lo que había en su mente. La figura de palitos más grande estaba persiguiendo a las dos pequeñas gritando alrededor de un montón de palmeras de coco—con una motosierra.

El portero con el pecho desnudo provocó un incremento en los pensamientos relacionados con sexo en las mujeres presentes. Edward hizo una ligera mueca, adaptándose a la explosión repentina en su cabeza. Si Em supiera que solo eso era venganza suficiente.

Emmett se puso frente al mostrador más alto del bar y apoyó sobre él sus enormes brazos directamente frente a los dos chicos. Ninguno de ellos estaba sonriendo ahora. Caramelito observó la interacción con una enorme sonrisa desde su banco.

"¿Conocen el dicho "la venganza es una perra"? Bueno, voy a tener que canalizar a mi perra con síndrome premenstrual interior cuando reciba la mía."

…

La noche siguiente—que afortunadamente ocurrió que era la noche que la Choza cerraba cada semana—encontró a los siete comiendo en un pequeño establecimiento pesquero local. Servía la pesca del día y solo lo frecuentaban los locales, haciéndolo perfecto para que Edward pudiera relajarse.

El grupo levantó sus cervezas heladas y brindaron por el regreso de Carlisle y la llegada de Emmett.

"Jenks tiene todas sus pertenencias de SER y los dos departamentos en un almacén," explicó Carlisle.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Jasper.

"No, dijo que las dos locaciones estaba bajo vigilancia cuando envió la mudanza. Probablemente no sean capaces de acercarse a ese almacén por algunos años, pero al menos no han perdido nada."

 _¡Oh, gracias a Dios!_

 _Vacío…_

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en Bella. Desde que aprendió su técnica de meditación en color, nunca necesitó vaciar su mente. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que vio su mente en blanco, y de repente ver _nada_ lo preocupó. Significaba que ella realmente, realmente le estaba ocultando algo.

"Eso es increíble, hombre. Tengo un raro juego de tarjetas de colección que nunca podría remplazar," dijo Jasper con una sonrisa tímida. "Sin mencionar mi colección de camisetas de concierto."

Cuando el grupo pasó a discutir los mejores conciertos de todos los tiempos, Edward se acercó a Bella.

"Sabes que vi eso. ¿Qué pasa?" Esperó que le dijera y no se preocupara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"Yo… solo me alegra tener mis cosas a salvo," le dijo ella.

"Pero, dijiste que no te importaban esas cosas. Dijiste que podían remplazarse." Frunció el ceño, recordando su charla en el _Isla Esme_ cuando se sintió culpable por arrancarla de su hogar. Su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado.

"Sí, el noventa y nueve por cierto puede ser remplazo. Edward, cuando se trata de elegir entre estar contigo o tener mis cosas—no hay opción. Siempre serás tú."

"¿Pero cuál es el uno por ciento?"

"Cosas que eran de mi mamá. Algunas joyas, algunas cartas que me escribió cuando estaba en la universidad porque odiaba el internet, y uno de sus viejos suéteres de lana. Cosas tontas en realidad."

"No, no tontas. Nunca he tenido pertenencias sentimentales que significaran algo para mí hasta que llegaste tú, B," le dijo Edward, frotando su mano sobre las placas de identificación que Bella le había dado que yacían contra su pecho debajo de su camiseta. "Debí haber pensado más en eso."

Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella con una mano y se acercó y besó su frente.

"Lo siento. Lo siento ta—"

Antes de que Edward terminara, lo golpearon misiles de todas direcciones. Le arrojaron servilletas echas bola, papas fritas, tapas de botella de cerveza e incluso gorras de béisbol.

"Váyanse a la mierda," dijo él, protegiéndose con su brazo.

"¡No!" Jasper medio gritó al otro lado de la mesa. "¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decírtelo? No puedes disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa." Continuó lanzando misiles de papas fritas al otro lado de la mesa.

Desde que se reubicaron en la isla, Edward se había esforzado mucho en luchar contra sus demonios por Bella y su familia. A menudo era una lucha diaria, pero con todos ellos a su lado, su necesidad por decir "lo siento" había disminuido drásticamente. Bella y Alice había hablado entre ellas en privado de cuánto progreso había hecho Edward en tan poco tiempo. Alice le había explicado a Bella que vivir ahí fue como si le quitaran una gran pesa de metal de sus hombros. Por fin era capaz de caminar por la calle y no preocuparse. Alice nunca miraba por encima de su hombro o revisaba quién podría seguirla cuando iba y venía de la Choza—todas las cosas habituales que hacía en Nueva York. Al fin era libre y se sentía relajada por primera vez desde que era una adolescente, y sabía que también su hermano se sentía de esa forma.

Edward se había reído más en los últimos cinco meses de lo que Alice lo había visto en su vida. Se veía más joven y pasaba menos tiempo dentro de su cabeza aborreciendo lo que podía ver sin su propio consentimiento consciente. A los treinta y un años de edad, finalmente empezaba a disfrutar de la vida.

"¿Carlisle?" Bella preguntó.

"¿Sí, Isabella?"

"¿Cuándo crees que papá pueda unirse a nosotros?"

Edward podía ver lo ansiosa que estaba por su respuesta. La noche anterior solo le había preguntado a Carlisle del progreso de Charlie pero no había podido elaborar las preguntas de las que más deseaba respuesta. Bella echaba terriblemente de menos a su papá pero se apaciguó cuando Emmett asumió su rutina de visita. Ahora que estaba ahí con ellos, le preocupaba que Charlie dejara de hacer progresos.

Carlisle descansó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos frente a su barbilla—estaba en modalidad doctor.

"Es una pregunta difícil de contestar, Isabella. Hizo un gran progreso en los primeros dos meses después de ser trasladado. Desafortunadamente, después de que Garrett lo sacara de la casa, se perdió de mucha de la rehabilitación porque yo estaba aquí, y era demasiado para que Jenks organizara. Jenks tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como preparar todos nuestros documentos," dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza, las gotas de agua condensada bajando por su brazo mientras bebía.

"Sin embargo, una vez que Charlie regresó a su tratamiento, empezó a hacer un buen progreso otra vez. Garrett dijo que había vuelto a tener un día aquí o allá que no quería hablar con él, y eso me preocupó mucho, pero una vez que volvió con los médicos, comenzó a mejorar de nuevo."

Edward llevó su mano detrás de ella y enganchó su dedo medio en la presilla de sus _jeans_ , dejando que su dedo índice acariciara ligeramente su piel. Mini B acababa de soltar un gran suspiro, y pudo verla relajarse hasta el punto que no tenía que monitorearla por lo que pudo tocarla nuevamente.

"Como dije, es muy difícil predecir cuándo estará listo, pero reservé más tiempo de vacaciones para mayo. Creo que podría estar listo en otras seis semanas." Carlisle sonrió cuando vio que el rostro de Bella se iluminó como el Times Square en Año Nuevo.

"¿Mayo? ¿Podría estar aquí en mayo?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras hablaba.

"Sí, cariño. Espero que para mayo si él continúa mejorando como lo ha hecho recientemente."

…

Bella estaba sentada en el sótano, con olor a humedad, de la biblioteca encorvada sobre un libro de apariencia desgastada. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la reliquia antigua y no notó que Edward entró.

Se quedó quieto y observó sus pensamientos, encantado que ella no supiera que estaba ahí, definitivamente estaba recibiendo una versión sin cesura. Estaba imaginando a todas las personas que habían rezado usando el libro—o Biblia como ahora estaba captando de ella. Se preguntó quién sería la primera persona que la abrió allá en 1892. Mini B hizo la cuenta y se alejó del libro cuando se dio cuenta que la Biblia estaría celebrando su cumpleaños número 120 en algún momento de este año.

Se maravilló por las historias que la edición podría contar.

 _Si tan solo pudiera hablar mejor el español._

 _Si los libros pudieran hablar… supongo que solo hablarían en el idioma en que fueron escritos._

 _Oh bueno._

 _Necesito a Edward para que traduzca._

 _Me pregunto si también sería capaz de ver lo que dicen._

 _Supongo que tendría charlas solo con libros ilustrados._

Soltó una risita.

Edward se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse en voz alta y alertarla de su furtiva presencia. Estaba muy linda. Sintió que su corazón no cabía en su pecho porque aunque estaba de voluntaria en la biblioteca y concentrada en restaurar un libro antiguo, todavía pensaba en él. Le encantó que recibiera una oportunidad de ayudar en la biblioteca—una vez más las gracias iban a Zafrina. Las horas que Bella pasaba de voluntaria la hacían feliz, pero él la echaba de menos en la Choza, y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí a punto de sorprenderla.

 _¡Mierda!_

 _Creo que acabo de rasgar esa página._

Se acercó aún más al libro. Sus manos con guantes se quedaron quietas al inspeccionar el centro del lomo a través de la lupa con luz que estaba sujeta a su escritorio.

 _No, no fui yo._

 _Gracias a Dios._

 _Me pregunto qué quiere Edward para cenar esta noche ya que es mi turno de cocinar._

 _Mmmm…_

Incapaz de contenerse más tiempo y muriéndose por besarla, le respondió.

"Me gustaría unos rollos de sushi si no es mucho problema."

Bella saltó en su asiento y golpeó su cabeza en la oxidada lámpara de escritorio cuando se enderezó demasiado rápido.

 _¡Me asustaste!_

Sonrió cuando el latido de su corazón volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" Le preguntó, mirándolo.

"Mmm… lo suficiente para saber que desearías poder hablar con los libros."

Bella se sonrojó un poco.

 _Debes pensar que estoy loca._

"No. Sé que lo estás," le dijo en broma. "Tienes que estar loca para soportarme."

"Loca por ti, dirás."

A Bella le gustaba que podía ser cursi con Edward. Lo adoraba tanto que de todos modos era la verdad. Solo le alegraba que estuvieran solos. Zafrina bromeaba a menudo sobre cuán enamorados estaban estos dos, y justo en ese momento, pondría los ojos en blanco al verlos.

Edward se acercó a Bella por detrás y besó su mejilla. Su dedo índice hizo un patrón circular sobre la piel de su cuello expuesto junto a su cola de caballo. Provocando que la piel de Bella se erizara.

Bella le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

 _¿Eh?_

Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás apoyándola en él al mirarlo hacia arriba. Edward hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con su entrepierna y dio un paso hacia atrás.

 _No estás excitado, ¿o sí?_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Bella se dio la vuelta en su ruidosa silla giratoria para mirarlo mejor. No necesitaba leer su mente—conocía su lenguaje corporal tan bien como el suyo. Lo siguiente que notó fue lo apretado que estaban sus _jeans_.

"Edward Masen, ¿esto es un encuentro sexual?" Le preguntó, completamente estupefacta.

Edward bajó la vista y cruzó sus manos frente a su cierre.

 _¡Oh!_

 _¡Dios!_

 _¡Mío!_

"¡Sí lo es!" Exclamó.

Mini B encontró sus pompones de porrista y empezó su baile de la victoria, provocando que Edward se echara a reír porque Bella definitivamente no era del tipo porrista.

"¿Sería muy terrible si lo fuera?" Le preguntó él con timidez.

"No, solo estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué provocó esto?" Ella le sonreía como el gato de Cheshire en hierba gatera, mientras se giraba para un lado y para el otro con la silla desvencijada.

"Te extrañaba," le respondió.

 _Sí, claro._

 _¿Y?_

"¿Qué? ¿Extrañarte no es suficiente?"

"No cuando dejaste el trabajo para hacerlo. ¿Quién te está cubriendo?"

"Carlisle."

Bella jadeó. "¿Qué? Edward, va estar borracho en menos de una hora."

Todos ellos sabía que nunca debían dejar a Carlisle solo a cargo del bar. No era que no pudieran confiar en él rodeado de tanto alcohol, sino más bien que por ser una persona genuinamente amable, todo el mundo insistía siempre en comprarle una ronda o dos. Y porque era una persona genuinamente amable, no podía decir que no, por lo que chupito tras chupito de tequila lo dejaba con los ojos cruzados y usando la barra de apoyo para mantenerse en pie.

Jasper y Edward habían aprendido el sutil arte de decir que no con los años, pero Carlisle simplemente no podía decepcionar a un alma amistosa y siempre decía que sí.

"Estaba muy tranquilo cuando me fui."

Bella sonrió y le sacudió su cabeza.

"No creo que estés aquí con él allá porque me extrañes."

Edward necesitaba tocarla. Dio los tres pasos que los estaban separando y la miró. Ella le sonrió antes de quitar las manos de él y ver el bulto en sus _jeans_.

Bella levantó una mano y pasó sus uñas sobre su longitud cubierta por la mezclilla.

Edward siseó. "¡Joder! Pequeña provocadora."

"Dime por qué estás realmente aquí, o voy a volver al trabajo."

Suspirando, sabía que no tenía sentido resistirse a ella. "¿Recuerdas a ese grupo de chicos universitarios que fueron hace dos noches?"

"Sí." Bella estaba recelosa. Edward casi había perdido el control con ellos.

"Volvieron para el almuerzo."

"¿Y?" Definitivamente ya estaba preocupada.

 _Dime que no golpeaste a uno de ellos._

 _No, no pudiste haberlo hecho porque no tienes marcas._

 _Eran seis, ¿verdad?_

"Incluso si ellos fueran seis, todavía podría acabarlos," él alardeó.

 _¡Chicos!_

 _Seis contra uno._

 _¡Lo que tú digas!_

 _Al grano._

"Está bien, está bien. Bueno… te echaron de menos," finalmente admitió.

Ella le levantó sus cejas.

 _¿Y?_

"¿De verdad vas obligarme a decirlo?" Le preguntó, mirando alrededor a las pilas de cajas cubiertas de polvo y libros desparramándose de las filas de estanterías de metal que conducían al fondo de la biblioteca.

"Edward, no te estoy entendiendo."

"B, volvieron para babear una vez más como unos pervertidos con tu lindo trasero," le dijo, un poco exasperado. "¡Así que… eran seis tipos cachondos pensando de ti cosas de las que sus madres estarían avergonzadas!"

 _¡Oh cariño!_

 _Dolor de bolas al séxtuplo…_

 _¡Oh, esto va estar bueno!_

"Entonces, te dejaron con un pequeño problema," le dijo, señalando a sus pantalones mientras trataba de contener su emoción.

"No lo llamaría pequeño." Edward sonrió. "Sí, de modo que vine a ver si mi chica del trasero lindo podría aliviar mi dolor."

Bella soltó una risita y luego miró alrededor.

 _Está sucio aquí._

 _Hay por lo menos siete centímetros de polvo en todas las superficies._

"Lo sé." Edward dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. "Lo siento. No debí haber venido. Dejaré que continúes," le dijo, señalando a su ahora abandonado libro.

"¿Mi novio-dios del sexo está tan cachondo que deja su trabajo para venir a buscarme, y crees que voy a decir que no? A la mierda. Solo dame un minuto. Podemos hacer que funcione." Le guiñó un ojo.

De pronto se sintieron como adolescentes traviesos. Edward regresó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, lo que incluyó darle un buen empujón con su cadera. Concordó con mini B en que esperaba que volviera abrir porque sonó como si el seguro no hubiese sido puesto desde el cambio del siglo anterior. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mencionarle eso, ella ya no estaba.

A la derecha de su escritorio había filas y filas de estanterías del piso al techo que creaban un laberinto de libros y documentos polvosos.

"¿Bella?" La llamó, mirando por la primera estantería. No la veía por ningún lado. Se quedó quieto y escuchó, oyendo solo el constante goteo del agua que probablemente era la responsable del húmedo ambiente. No solo estaba siendo sigilosa con sus movimientos, sino que también había vaciado su mente.

Edward siguió caminando mirando en tres pasillos más antes de darse cuenta que los estantes correspondientes a mitad de los largos corredores no concordaban, así que podía ver sin problema hasta el final. Había otra hilera de pasillos en medio de la sala. Ella podía estar en cualquier lado.

El saber que iba a tener que cazar su premio envió una sacudida de deseo directamente a su entrepierna. Bella lo deseaba en ese momento tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Si era posible amarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, entonces lo haría cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Tratando de decidir su plan de ataque y en qué pasillo buscar primero, titubeó. De repente, lo golpeó una brillante imagen de la camiseta azul de ella metida en un espacio en una de las estanterías. Fue solo un breve destello—demasiado veloz para que la localizara, ya que Edward nunca había sido bueno usando el leer las mentes como un recurso de localización. La mayoría de las personas mostraban su ubicación en sus mentes, por consiguiente, dándole la información, pero si no lo hacían, y él se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas, de vez en cuando podía captar una dirección imprecisa. Las estanterías no ayudaban, pero al pensar en la imagen que su fierecilla le había enviado, podía ver las etiquetas de los estantes. Ella estaba… bueno, su camiseta estaba con los libros sobre YATES.

La penúltima estantería mostraba que almacenaba los libros de consulta que inician con Y. Corriendo por el pasillo, Edward sonrió, la excitación corriendo por su cuerpo. El final de la estantería no tenía nada cuando buscó de la cima hasta abajo. Salió del pasillo corriendo por la mitad de la habitación y cruzando a la segunda fila de estanterías. La tercera estantería contenía su premio. La camiseta de Bella estaba metida entre dos enormes volúmenes. Todavía se sentía caliente cuando la cogió y la llevó a su nariz. Olía como a cielo—solo a Bella, placenteros rayos de sol y la brisa del océano. Era un encantador contraste con la peste de la sala.

"Tengo tu camiseta, Muñeca. Vas a necesitarla de vuelta, así que ven por ella. ¿O planeas dejar medio muertas del susto a la mitad de las viejas señoritas en el mostrador de registros cuando te vayas con el pecho desnudo?"

Un breve resoplido con risitas que se detuvo tan abruptamente como comenzó le dijo que estaba más adelante a su izquierda.

Sus Nike no hicieron ruido al avanzar sigilosamente. Luego vio la punta de su tenis rojo asomándose de una hilera. Acercándose sin hacer ruido, Edward salió de un salto gritando "Te atrapé" solo para descubrir que no estaba usando el tenis. Era la pista número dos.

"Joder. Me estás matando, Muñeca."

Lo cogió y miró a lo largo del pasillo—su otro tenis lo tentaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina más lejana.

Cogiendo su otro zapato, Edward rogó a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando que ahora encontrara sus _jeans_. Había algo increíblemente erótico en saber que su chica estaba en un lugar público con nada más que su ropa interior, mojada y esperando para que él la amara.

Tocó sus siempre apretados _jeans_ para darle a su polla algo de la presión que necesitaba.

"Vas a estar en muchos problemas cuando te ponga las manos encima," le dijo. Su voz ahogada por la concentración de libros y papeles.

Igual de veloz que la primera, una imagen de sus _jeans_ colgando de los tobillos a través de la entrada de un pasillo lo asaltó. Edward era un hombre con suerte, un hecho que todavía estaba aceptando. Las estanterías le indicaron que había estado en la sección J, y buscó una señal de si era a la derecha o a la izquierda. Bajando por el siguiente pasillo, descubrió que en realidad había un tercer grupo de hileras de estanterías. Esta sala era enorme. Nadie los encontraría incluso si tenían una llave.

Agarrando sus _jeans_ , se torturó a sí mismo al llevarlos también a su rostro. Olían a Bella—su hermosa chica.

"Mierda, será mejor que estés preparada."

La mejor parte de la conexión mental de Edward y Bella era que servía como una inusual forma de juego previo para su novia. Bella se excitaba con provocarlo mentalmente y siempre estaba mojada cuando finalmente le ponía las manos encima. Al principio, a él le fascinó y fue una de las razones por las que empezaba a aceptar su don. Ser capaz de volverla loca sexualmente por leer su mente definitivamente era un don, y un don del que aceptaría felizmente todas las desventajas a cambio.

Bella le envió la última pista. Era una imagen de sus manos sujetándose del estante por encima de su cabeza y entre sus manos estaba la etiqueta que decía "Historia Eduardiana". Edward soltó una corta carcajada por su descaro antes de que se diera cuenta que la posición de sus manos en la imagen sugería que quería que la tomara por detrás contra las estanterías.

Gimiendo, corrió por las hileras – H—G – F – E – Mierda. Ya casi llegaba. Al dar la vuelta hacia el pasillo, vio a Bella de pie con su sujetador y bragas negras, inclinada hacia la estantería, lista. Estaba mirando hacia él.

"Ya era hora, mi amante. ¿Tengo que enseñarte el abecedario?"

Edward dejó caer la colección de ropa. Agarró su camiseta y la sumó a la pila. Caminando lentamente hacia ella, ahora con el pecho desnudo, Bella abrió su mente para él. Lo quería—intenso—veloz—y ardiente.

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba controlar su lujuria, o se correría antes de que siquiera empezara. Bella arqueó su espalda y se aferró al estante con más fuerza en anticipación. Abrió más sus piernas preparándose para él. Eso hizo que su pecho y sus caderas sobresalieran más mientras curveaba su cuerpo lascivamente por él. Bajó la vista para ver a Edward duro y listo.

"¿Hoy no fue Animal?" Le dijo, comentando sobre su falta de ropa interior cuando él se quitaba sus _jeans_.

"Están en la lavadora."

Ahora estaba detrás de ella.

"Mucho mejor para hacerte el amor, de todos modos." Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en su oreja, pero él todavía no había hecho contacto físico con ella.

Ella le mostró velozmente una imagen de él acariciando su cuello, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su vientre, en el interior de sus bragas y dentro de ella. Edward nunca dejó que terminara su pensamiento cuando reaccionó a su deseo e hizo exactamente eso.

"¡Buen Dios, estás preparada!"

"Solo para ti," gimió ella en respuesta.

La estantería se bamboleó cuando Edward empujó sus caderas contra su trasero. Las estanterías definitivamente no estaban lo bastante sólidas para el aporreo que tenía preparado.

Agarrando su seno con su mano libre, la atrajo hacia él al mismo tiempo que él se erguía y los hacía caminar el medio metro hacia la pared de concreto del fondo. Sus dedos nunca se detuvieron en el proceso.

"Vamos," le suplicó ella, por encima de su hombro.

El segundo siguiente, sus manos estaban contra la pared, sus bragas desaparecieron y Edward estaba muy dentro de ella, sujetando sus caderas pegadas a las suyas al mismo tiempo que mordía su hombro.

Jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos y el sonido rítmico de piel golpeando piel llenó la sala de archivos por los siguientes diez minutos, mientras los libros almacenados sumaban este espectáculo a su lista de reveladoras historias que contarían—si pudieran.

…

"Oh Dios mío, ahora de verdad es Herbie," Bella chilló.

Em le dio una amplia sonrisa. Frotaba un trapo encima de la enorme calcomanía circular con el número 53 que había colocado en medio del capó.

Edward salió al porche para ver por qué mini B estaba saltando arriba y abajo y llenando de besos a su Montaña de Carne.

"Em, vas a convertirla en una mocosa malcriada," Edward le gritó.

"Aw, no puedo evitarlo. Siempre quise un hermanita, y ahora tengo una. Se supone que los hermanos mayores hacen estas cosas," le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Emmett había visto lo mucho que a Bella le gustaba el viejo Escarabajo. El coche le recordaba su vieja camioneta roja. La que le había llevado al Bar SER esa trascendental tarde. Ansioso por hacer lo que hiciera a Bella feliz, Em usó el internet y ordenó una calcomanía de Herbie. De alguna forma, el hacer sonreír a Bella aliviaba el constante dolor que sentía en su pecho cuando pensaba en Rosie. La extrañaba mucho, y Bella era su conexión con su novia a larga distancia. Estaba contando los días hasta su visita.

…

Bella caminó por la brillante arena, el calor hacía que sus pasos fueran rápidos. En la orilla del agua fría, levantó una mano para bloquear el resplandor al mirar hacia el tentador océano. Sonrió cuando sus ojos encontraron las siluetas conocidas no muy lejos de la orilla en un bote de madera de color rojo y amarillo. Se quedó observando a los reyes de la pesca—Charlie y Carlisle—mientras subían abordo a alguna pobre y desprevenida criatura.

Era principios de junio, y después de solo tres semanas en su nuevo hogar, su papá era casi un local. Jenks—el obrador de milagros—de alguna forma había logrado no solo vender la residencia de la familia Swan, sino que también lo había hecho a un ridículo buen precio. El dinero había permitido que Charlie comprara su propia cabaña en la playa, un bote pesquero y todavía tenía suficiente para vivir confortablemente para los estándares venezolanos. Pero ni de cerca tenía en mente el retirarse ahora que estaba de nuevo en control de sus facultades. Charlie le había vendido suficiente pescado al mercado local para pagar todos sus gastos básicos desde que llegó. Sus ahorros estaban sin tocar. Su papá había logrado convertir su pasión en su siguiente comida y en más de una forma.

Al principio, Carlisle estaba dudoso de que Charlie comprara su propia casa y sobre sus necesidades de tratamiento a largo plazo en la isla. Zafrina había tranquilizado al preocupado doctor al instante al ofrecerle mantenerlo vigilado—a través de su vecina, que por primera vez resultó ser de verdad su prima. Ella tenía opiniones sólidas sobre la necesidad moderna de ese tipo de ayuda en comparación con las antiguas costumbres de la villa. En una verdadera comunidad, nadie se quedaba solo el tiempo suficiente para deprimirse, y todos cargaban con los problemas de todos. Su pequeña playa era realmente una comunidad en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, y le aseguró que la nueva comunidad de Charlie cuidaría de él.

También se comprometió a tener su propia sesión con el padre de Bella un día a la semana, y dijo que se pondría en contacto con Carlisle si sentía que se necesitaba más de lo que ella podía dar. Carlisle también sabía que Bella lo vigilaría como un halcón, y Edward sabría si algo estaba realmente mal.

"Nada puede ser mejor que esto, ¿eh, Godzilla?"

El lagarto estaba a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, disfrutando de su viaje en el sol. Bella se dio la vuelta y dio de saltitos por la arena caliente hacia la orilla sombreada. Sabía que a las 4 p.m. sus dos papás estarían de turno en el bar y que en realidad no tenía que preocuparse tanto por ellos. Preocuparse por Charlie era una vieja costumbre—aunque no había estado con ella en los últimos ocho meses no significaba que no se hubiera preocupado por él todos los días. Ahora que era el de antes, y posiblemente una versión mejor, realmente no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Carlisle y Charlie tenían camisetas para las noches, igual que el resto del grupo, para usar en el bar. Se les conocía como "Los Ayudantes" porque lo que hacían cada noche era indefinido y totalmente su decisión. Si el bar estaba ajetreado, entonces Charlie servía las cervezas, mientras Carlisle mezclaba las bebidas básicas, dejando la preparación de cócteles a sus colegas más jóvenes. Eso se había decidido después que Charlie sirviera un Cosmopolitan de un apagado color amarillo.

Su otro trabajo incluía ayudar a Em, pero más que nada charlaban o bebían con el público nocturno. Al ser dos hombres disponibles de mediana edad, siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver cuando se daban cuenta que una cliente femenina estaba tratando de coquetear con ellos. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo todavía y tartamudeaban y se sonrojaban antes de que finalmente sintieran la imperiosa necesidad de lavar vasos en la parte de atrás.

La sorpresa del nuevo negocio era lo populares que eran Alice y Zafrina. En el pasado, ninguna de ellas habían tenido clientes asiduos y fiables, pero en La Choza del Amor, había una fila de turistas durante toda la noche para verlas. Se había corrido la voz de lo precisos que eran sus talentos combinados, y como resultado, el negocio florecía. Alice todavía ayudaba detrás de la barra para darles a los otros un descanso, pero ahora tenía que apartar tiempo de su horario para ello.

Lo que a Edward en particular le gustaba sobre el nuevo nombre era que cuando la gente oía La Choza del Amor, en seguida comenzaban a cantar el pegajoso éxito en sus mentes mientras recordaban a The B-52's, seguido de bailes de la escuela, primeros conciertos y vergonzosos cortos de los ochenta. Le gustaba ver esos recuerdos tanto como los temas de las camisetas, pero el tema de esa noche era algo especial con todas las grandes películas de los ochenta reproduciéndose en todas las mentes de los clientes. No importaba si hubieras nacido o no después de los ochenta; algunas películas simplemente eran clásicos que todas las generaciones han visto múltiples veces.

En general, el bar era todo un éxito. Em había regresado justo antes de que el negocio creciera. Ahora, se le necesitaba no solo para revisar las identificaciones, sino también para monitorear el número de personas en el lugar. En la isla, el tiempo se detenía, y ya que la mayoría de su clientela no tenía que levantarse para ir al trabajo el día siguiente, el bar estaba en su apogeo hasta altas horas de la madrugada todos los días que estaba abierto.

Para hacer frente a la demanda, habían convertido una de las grandes ventanas en el porche lateral en una barra improvisada. Esto permitió que más gente pudiera comprar bebidas y disfrutar del ambiente, incluso si era desde la arena entre las palmeras. Habían colgado lucecitas de colores en las palmeras y seccionaron un área grande para extender sus instalaciones usando varios botes pesqueros abandonados como un tipo de cerca. A pesar de la falta de servicios, a la gente no parecía importarle y seguía regresando a su pequeño e improvisado bar al aire libre por un cóctel bajo las estrellas en el cálido aire nocturno.

El Bar SER había producido mucho dinero, pero tenían que pagar una renta exorbitante para adquirir todo el edificio por la cordura de Edward. Con Zafrina como socia paritaria y sin renta qué pagar, combinado con gastos operacionales mucho más bajos—La Choza del Amor era una mina de oro.

No solo había gente que venía directamente desde el otro lado de la isla y pasaban muchos buenos bares para llegar ahí, sino que el personal de todos los demás clubes nocturnos también elegía beber en La Choza después de las horas de trabajo. Las reglas del bar y los temas de las camisetas crearon una atmósfera relajada que estaba volviendo muy rico al nuevo equipo—muy pronto.

Em estaba en la cima de los dos escalones de madera en la arena. Su camiseta de Los Cazafantasmas de un brillante color púrpura sobresalía entre los clientes.

"Creo que voy a necesitar que me muestres tu identificación, hermosa," dijo con una reconfortante sonrisa.

Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, su puño aterrizó en medio de la cara del fantasmal Hombre de Malvavisco. Echaba de menos la forma en que Emmett la hacía sentir, que fue la razón por la que vino en unas vacaciones de dos semanas para echarle un vistazo al lugar.

Su piernas largas y desnudas destacaban, no por su microscópica minifalda de mezclilla, sino porque eran las únicas piernas unidas a unos brillantes zapatos de tacón de quince centímetros de Prada. Sin importar lo mucho que Bella lo había intentado, no pudo convencer a Rose de usar sandalias o bailarinas. A Rose ni siquiera le importó cuando tuvo que caminar como pato por la suave arena de puntillas. Los zapatos de tacón eran obligatorios si iba a salir.

A Rose casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio el nuevo atuendo de Bella. También estaba un poco celosa del brillo dorado en todo su cuerpo por pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada en la piscina en sus mañanas libres. Rose estaba contenta de que su vieja amiga finalmente estaba mostrando su figura. Bella dijo que no lo hacía para atrapar un hombre porque ya tenía uno, sino que lo había hecho simplemente por ser práctica. Era solo que la mayoría de los días hacía demasiado calor para su antiguo _look_ , pero Rose solo le levantó una ceja, sin importarle cuál fuera la inspiración de Bella.

Para tratar de convencer a Rose de empacar y mudarse permanentemente al paraíso tropical, Em y Bella también le habían conseguido una camiseta de los ochenta. La foto de Jennifer Grey como _Baby_ estaba en su amplio pecho, y al acostumbrado estilo de Rose, la había atado para dejar su abdomen descubierto. Había combinado su camiseta púrpura con una banda para el cabello casi del mismo tono llamativo.

"Así que, ¿cuál es mi trabajo esta noche?" Rose le preguntó a su sonriente hombre.

Incluso Rose tenía que admitir que la única vez que Em se había visto más feliz fue cuando accedió a salir con él. Sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa no era forzada como había sido hacia el final de su tiempo en Nueva York, y su entusiasmo por la vida era contagioso.

"Nena, solo quiero que disfrutes. Puedes ayudarme ya que se va a volver una locura cuando baje el sol, pero en realidad solo quería ver si podrías estar aquí, con nosotros, a largo plazo." El rostro de Em estaba lleno de esperanza, y por su bien, Rose accedió a intentar ver si podía hacer una vida en La Choza con él.

"Solo dame algo qué hacer, Em."

"Las camisetas son de verdad populares, y a los chicos les molesta venderlas porque interrumpe su ritmo detrás de la barra. ¿Podrías venderlas?"

A Rose le gustó la idea porque era un trabajo que le permitiría ayudar pero todavía hacer lo suyo. Podría dar vueltas por el bar a su antojo, recibiendo la atención que _Baby_ merecía. Zafrina había escuchado un pedido tras otro en la barra de las camisetas con temas de personajes de dibujos animados o de televisión. Edward y Jasper cada vez respondían amablemente que no había, pero Zafrina vio el potencial. Usó el póster de _The Love Shack_ _ **(1)**_ encima de la barra como inspiración y mandó hacer camisetas con y sin mangas para hombres y mujeres, además de gorras y toallas de playa para promocionar el bar. En la parte de atrás, puso "Los cócteles favoritos de Isla de Margarita", y eran tan populares que no podía ordenar las suficientes.

Bella le puso la tapa a la licuadora, y la máquina zumbó a la vida. Alineó cinco copas de cóctel sobre la barra y, un minuto después, empezó a servir la dulce agua nieve de color naranja en cada copa.

 _¡Sí!_

 _La consistencia perfecta._

Agarrando rebanadas de piña y mini sombrillas, decoró cada uno tan rápido como pudo.

 _¿Qué te parecen?_

"Perfectos," Edward le canturreó con orgullo al oído. "Voy a cobrarlos, mientras empiezas esta orden. Solo haz las que te enseñé," le dijo, empujando un pedazo de papel por la húmeda barra.

Edward sacudió su cabeza y rodó los ojos al ver a Bella y a mini B—por quinta vez esa noche. Al parecer a ella le parecía adorable usando la camiseta de Mogwai. Edward no estaba de acuerdo. La razón por la que había pedido primero el tema de Los Gremlins fue porque al igual que Mogwai, sentía que había en él un lado ruin que acechaba bajo la superficie. Jasper había adivinado por qué Edward eligió ese personaje por los años que observó los mensajes sutiles y no sutiles de su amigo, pero Bella se había sorprendido cuando se lo explicó. De todos modos, eso no la detuvo de pensar durante toda la noche que era lindo, adorable y hermoso, igualito que el pequeño Mogwai.

Ya que el bar era tan popular, Edward y Jasper ya no podía manejar solos las bebidas. La idea del servicio a la mesa hace mucho había sido abandonada, y Bella era ahora un elemento permanente detrás de la barra. Edward le estaba enseñando las recetas poco a poco, y en secreto le encantaba tenerla lejos de la irritante y caliente población masculina. Los bastardos no podían intentar mirar por debajo de su falda cuando ya no estaba inclinándose sobre las mesas, pero no había compartido ese detalle con ella.

Enseñarle era más fácil que con cualquiera que había tratado de entrenar antes debido a la vista que tenía de su mente.

"No, ron no. Necesitas Malibu, Inigo," le dijo Mogwai, agarrando la parte de abajo de la botella de Bacardi antes de que pudiera servirlo.

"Lo siento," dijo Inigo, mordiendo su labio y tratando de recordar nuevamente los ingredientes.

"Está bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Solo piensa en cada uno de las bebidas antes de servir." Le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta para agarrar sus propias bebidas para mezclar del estante superior.

Bella limpió sus pegajosas manos en la parte inferior de su camiseta de Inigo Montoya. Ella había insistido en que La Princesa Prometida se incluyera en su tema de la noche de "las mejores películas de los ochenta", por sus fanáticos. Ahora empezó a mezclar daiquiris.

Ferris Bueller se acercó a Jasper en ese momento para ordenar otra ronda gratis. Em había elegido a una chica que venía desde Australia como el cliente afortunado porque era la única australiana que había entrado a La Choza del Amor. Portaba la camiseta de Bueller con orgullo.

"Si puedes esperar cinco minutos, Ferris, entonces te recomiendo que lo hagas porque Inigo hace las más deliciosas margaritas de mango en esta isla," dijo lo bastante fuerte para que Bella lo escuchara por encima del barullo de la música y la risa.

 _¿En serio?_

 _Tal vez todavía tengo esperanzas de convertirme en_ barman _._

Edward le hizo gesto rápido con la cabeza a su viejo compañero. Apreciaba que tratara estimular la confianza de ella detrás de la barra, y de verdad hacía una margarita bestial.

"Gracias, Bender," Bella le gritó en respuesta. "Sí, Ferris, ahora preparo el tuyo." Le sonrió a la rubia linda y amigable.

El tema de las películas de los ochenta había provocado el debate más enérgico y casi acalorado de todos los temas.

Todos ellos tenían diferentes opiniones sobre qué películas seguían influenciando a los cinéfilos hasta nuestros días. Jasper afirmó que El Club de los Cinco era un rito de iniciación, y a los adolescentes no se les debería permitir graduarse sin verla al menos una vez.

Al final, para detener las discusiones, cada miembro del grupo tuvo que escoger su propia camiseta, y luego la camiseta afortunada se sacó de las grandes películas que quedaron. Bueller le había ganado a Indiana Jones, Cocoon y Volver al Futuro. Edward casi había cambiado su elección y se ponía un sombrero y látigo para la noche porque realmente le gustaba Indiana. Llamó a Bella una pequeña y sucia tramposa cuando resultó que Charlie quiso usar una enorme imagen de Falcor en su pecho. Charlie solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que le gustaban los perros y que Edward podía dejar de lloriquear. Su comentario solo le confirmó a Edward que ella le había jugado sucio, pero Bella le iba a dar bueno uso a las palabras de su padre para él.

 _Sí, deja de lloriquear, Masen._

 _Eres muy mal perdedor._

 _Las cosas que tengo que soportar por aquí._

Mini B estaba dando un giro tras otro detrás del sonriente Dragón blanco de la suerte en victoria.

"¡Eres una pequeña y sucia tramposa!" Le respondió.

Así que Edward y Jasper habían usado la idea de Bella para tratar de influenciar la elección de Carlisle—porque la selección de camiseta era un arte con el que no se debían joder en opinión de ellos—pero Carlisle los sorprendió al decir que quería ser el señor Miyagi. Ninguno de ellos pudo debatir por un segundo su elección, de modo que El Karate Kid se convirtió en la octava camiseta que completaba su conjunto.

Edward le dio bebidas gratis a cualquier persona que pensó que era un crimen que Indiana no fuera representado. No haces secuelas de películas que no fueron exitosas después de todo. La parte graciosa fue que no podía explicar por qué lo estaba haciendo sino solo les decía que era debido a su buen gusto y así lo dejaba.

Y, así empezó la nueva rutina del grupo en La Choza del Amor. Los días y noches eran largas, pero estaban juntos y felices, y amaban su nueva vida, sin nunca mirar atrás a lo que habían dejado en la ciudad de Nueva York.

…

"¿Ya llegamos?" Edward preguntó en su más irritante tono infantil posible.

Estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero de Herbie, con los ojos vendados y moviéndose inquieto, mientras Bella conducía hacia una locación secreta para el amanecer. Su mente había sido un verdadero arcoíris por las últimas dos semanas, y ya que Edward sabía que su cumpleaños se acercaba, no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo en saber por qué. Estaba feliz estos días y finalmente había aceptado que Bella no quería estar en ninguna parte otra parte más que ahí—con él.

"Ya casi," le dijo por décima vez.

"Estoy aburrido." Trató de no reírse.

Mini B empezó un _striptease_ mientras Bella seguía el sinuoso camino costero hacia su apartada playa favorita.

Edward gimió. No debió tratar de molestarla porque ella siempre ganaba.

"Algunas personas simplemente no aprenden," reflexionó ella.

Edward se retorció en su asiento, y Bella se echó a reír, contenta de que la playa seguiría desierta a esta hora. No podría caminar junto a él con una furiosa erección como esa. Pensó en él con una ridícula erección demasiado grande como con la que lo había torturado en el restaurante con Carlisle todos esos meses atrás. Algunas imágenes eran simplemente demasiado buenas para olvidar.

"Basta. Eso no es gracioso," le dijo él, cruzando los brazos y pretendiendo hacer un puchero.

Bella sabía que por su habilidad de sorprenderlo, realmente empezaría a creer que los cumpleaños no podían ser tan malos.

Ya que nunca veían los espléndidos amaneceres dorados y rosas sobre el océano debido a sus largas noches, Bella había querido compartir un desayuno sorpresa en la playa al amanecer solo ellos dos.

Al estacionar el coche, lo rodeó y ayudó a Edward a salir. Agarró su mano y lo guio al inicio del sendero que conducía a través de una pequeña sección de suelo virgen hacia las dunas de arena más abajo.

"¿Confías en mí?" Le preguntó ella.

"En realidad no." Dijo él con una sonrisa engreída.

Bella soltó su mano y caminó los primero dos pasos por el sendero de tierra irregular.

"Oye, vuelve."

Tomándose un momento para concentrarse, Bella centró cada pizca de poder mental que tenía en recrear la locación exacta en su mente, con especial atención al suelo.

"Mierda. No estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él, algo maravillado de su increíble mente. Había recreado donde estaban parados hasta la última piedrita.

"Como dije. ¿Confías en mí?"

En lugar de responder, Edward dio un paso desde el estacionamiento de concreto sobre el sendero. Bella sonrió.

 _Te amo._

"Y yo a ti, o nunca haría esto."

Despacio pero seguro, sin tocarlo, Bella condujo a Edward por el pequeño sendero hacia la arena blanca inmaculada. Edward estaba sudando un poco para cuando sintió los fríos granos entre sus dedos. Eso había sido difícil. Su cerebro había querido decirle que se quedara quieto porque estaba ciego, pero su corazón sabía que de todas las mentes que podían guiarlo, la de Bella era la que lo haría a salvo. Nunca permitiría que se lastimara y lo había probado una y otra vez en las formas en que protegía su mente y espíritu todos los días. Y, una vez más, acababa de sorprenderlo al guiarlo perfectamente con su mente. Solo Bella, pensó él alegremente. Su vereda mental había sido perfecta, y él nunca titubeó.

Caminando por la arena hacia el suave susurro de las diminutas olas lamiendo delicadamente la orilla, Edward sintió de pronto una suave manta bajo su pie.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

La risita de ella respondió su pregunta.

Bella levantó su mano y le quitó el pañuelo de su rostro. Edward parpadeó a medida que resplandor del sol del nuevo día bañaba su rostro de una luz tenue y cálida. A sus pies estaba un festín de sus comidas favoritas tendido en una enorme manta de picnic. El brillante océano estaba a solo unos metros más allá de arena.

"Sorpresa número uno," le dijo ella, saltando un poco por la emoción.

Edward la agarró y la puso entre sus brazos. Le dio la vuelta, y juntos se quedaron de pie como las últimas dos personas en la tierra y observaron la gigante orbe dorada tomar forma al salir del reluciente mar.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward," le dijo, mirándolo.

Él se agachó y tocó sus labios suavemente con los suyos una vez, dos, tres veces, antes de abrazarla con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

"Te amo," le dijo él.

"Siempre."

Sentándose en la manta, la pareja celebró con el banquete que la prima de Zafrina les había llevado. La vecina de Charlie era una amiga útil, sobre todo porque Edward no podía leerla.

Bella tenía planeadas las siguientes diecinueve horas hasta el último minuto. Este cumpleaños iba a ser uno que él nunca olvidaría.

 _Espero que funcione…_

 _Vacío…_

 _¡Ups!_

Bella sonrió cuando Edward la miró de forma extraña. Su control mental era asombroso estos días, pero de vez en cuando, todavía se le escapaba cerca de él.

"¿Qué más tienes planeado para hoy?" Preguntó él.

"Tendrás que esperar y verlo por ti mismo. Ahora, come tu desayuno." Bella le arrojó una uva, y rebotó en su nariz hacia la arena.

Después que comieron, solo se quedaron tumbados en la manta agarrados de las manos por un largo rato. No se pronunció ni una palabra a medida que el sol subía poco a poco por sus cuerpos. Solo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro y del total y perfecto silencio.

Sintiendo que su corazón iba a estallar, Bella no pudo soportarlo más. Por más relajada que le pareciera a Edward, su mente se disparó como un cohete atravesando la atmosfera—y girando ciegamente fuera de control. Bella se puso de pie y le tendió a Edward su mano una vez más. Lo levantó con ella.

"¿Me acompañas a caminar?"

Le señaló más allá en la playa hacia el punto arenoso que se extendía dentro del mar. A todos ellos les gustaba visitar esta playa en particular porque los turistas nunca iban ahí. El extraño local era la única otra alma que te encontrabas ahí. Emmett se había reído como un niño la primera vez que la descubrieron porque había un punto estrecho de arena que sobresalía hacia el mar, y él pensó que se parecía a un pene—una gran erección arenosa.

Caminando agarrados de las manos a lo largo de línea de agua, llegaron hasta la punta. Daba la impresión de que estuvieran parados en medio del océano mientras el agua lamía la arena a ambos lados, abrazando la delgada franja de arena.

"Emmett va estar encantado de que visitamos la "punta" de la isla en mi cumpleaños," dijo él con una suave risa.

Bella se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

 _¡Oh por amor de Dios!_

 _Nunca me dejará olvidarlo._

 _Estúpidos hermanos adoptivos._

 _No te arrepientas ahora, Swan._

 _¡Hazlo!_

Tomó una respiración profunda, sabiendo que Edward no había visto ninguno de sus recientes pensamientos porque ella sujetaba sus manos como un salvavidas, y encaró al hombre.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él, tratando de aflojar sus dedos.

"Lo siento."

Bella siguió agarrando sus manos, solo que no con tanta fuerza, antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó, cerniéndose sobre ella. "Ya eres bastante bajita de por sí. Ven aquí." Trató de tirar de sus manos.

"Necesito preguntarte algo," respondió ella nerviosa.

"Bueno, está bien, pero no puedes hacerlo allá abajo," le dijo, poniéndose de rodillas en la arena húmeda, imitando su posición.

Bella se vio un poco exasperada, pero pasó. Su rostro se relajó de nuevo, y le sonrió a él.

 _No tienes idea, ¿verdad, Masen?_

Bella sabía que todavía no podía ver su pregunta, pero la hizo relajarse un poco.

"¿Qué, cariño?" La animó a hablar.

"Edward Masen, hace trescientos sesenta y seis días me encontraste."

Bella contaba los días que Edward y ella habían sido una pareja desde el día que él la encontró en el hospital. En su mente, ese era su aniversario. Edward, sin embargo, contaba el día que ella entró al bar y sacudió su mundo con su increíble mente como la fecha en que se habían unido.

"Desde ese día hemos estado en una aventura increíble e inesperada. Algunas veces no puedo creer que solo ha pasado un año. Han sucedido muchas cosas, y siento como si siempre hubieses estado en mi vida. Mi vida antes de ti es como un sueño extraño y confuso." Le sonrió, y una lágrima apareció en la comisura de su ojo.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi "brillante" mente. Quiero compartir contigo cada una de las aventuras que se presenten de este día en adelante," le dijo ella. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Edward parpadeó—repetidamente. Abrió su boca para hablar dos veces pero no tuvo palabras. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

En sus primeros treinta años, lo único que lo había sorprendido era cuán bajo podría llegar la gente. En el año y medio que ella había estado en su vida, lo sorprendió en formas que nunca imaginó que fueran posibles. Si alguien le hubiera contado de esta mujer antes de conocerla, les hubiera dicho que era un ingenuo producto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

Su mente, sus obscenos y sensuales pensamientos, su confianza en él, su perdón cuando él no había hecho nada para merecerlo, su amor cuando él la había herido, su habilidad de bloquearlo, su habilidad de protegerlo con un escudo de asombrosa belleza, el primer regalo sorpresa que él había recibido en su vida, su primera fiesta sorpresa eran solo el principio. Su pervertido lado sexual, su amor y afecto infinitos, la forma en que conocía sus secretos sin que él se los dijera, la forma en que lo hacía reír, su sorprendente habilidad de lidiar con lo que sea que la vida le lanzara, y finalmente esto—su propuesta de matrimonio sorpresa—eran más de lo que él hubiese creído posible.

 _OH._

 _DIOS._

 _MÍO._

 _No quiere casarse conmigo…_

El diminuto gesto que frunció la frente de Bella fue lo que sacó a Edward de su estupor.

Antes, el corazón de Bella quería estallar por lo rápido de sus latidos, pero ahora no lo sentía latir en lo absoluto. Se sentía como si se hubiese detenido—como si estuviera muerto.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó él, abalanzándose a ella tan rápido que los derribo a ambos sobre la arena húmeda. "Sí. Sí. Sí," le dijo antes de darle el beso de su vida. Cuando sus labios encontraron los suyos, su contacto reinició su nervioso corazón. Sintió que voló con las alas del júbilo por lo amada que se sentía en ese preciso momento.

Edward había dicho que sí.

Él iba a ser suyo por siempre.

Y para siempre.

Edward seguía repitiendo su respuesta entre besos. Cada vez que sus labios dejaban su piel por un segundo, lo decía antes de antes de pegarse a otra parte de ella. Se quedó encima de ella atacándola con amor y felicidad porque era la única forma en la que él podía expresar cómo se sentía. Ella podía ver cuán eufórico estaba él en ese momento, y él quería que ella entendiera lo que esto significaba para él.

Bella soltó una risita cuando la ligera barba en su barbilla le hizo cosquillas en la parte inferior de su cuello. Edward entonces empezó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas al sentir que su felicidad se desbordaba, y la risa y chillidos de alegría de ella saturaron la vacía playa.

Después de unos minutos, él cesó su ataque y la miró, cerniéndose sobre su cálido cuerpo. Se quedaron sonriendo el uno al otro, solo sintiendo el momento.

"Te amo," le dijo él, besándola suavemente una vez más.

"¿No te incomodó que yo haya hecho la pregunta?"

Hizo una cara absurda, frunciendo el ceño como si ella estuviera completamente loca.

"Tontita, por supuesto que no. El que tú me lo preguntes significa que en verdad, que realmente quieres estar conmigo."

"Edward, siempre he querido estar contigo—lo sabes. Solo sabía que nunca me lo preguntarías. Sé que en el fondo todavía piensas que no eres bueno para mí," admitió ella.

Él la besó otra vez. Ella conocía sus más oscuros secretos pero aun así lo quería. Bajando su blusa lo suficiente, plantó un beso sobre su corazón. Edward la besaba ahí a menudo. Aunque la marca de las puntas que habían perforado su piel hace mucho se desvaneció, ninguno de ellos lo olvidaría en realidad, y Edward esperaba que cada vez que besara ese lugar, los dos se sentirían mejor por ello.

La miró por un momento más.

"Me gustaría pensar que algún día habría encontrado el coraje, pero si yo lo hubiera hecho, siempre me hubiera preguntado si habría alguien mejor para ti. Pero de esta forma, sé que me quieres a mí. Tú—me quieres—a mí. Por siempre. Para siempre. Justo como soy." Besó su nariz, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho al mismo tiempo que él la arropaba con su cuerpo mientras el agua lamía sus pies.

"Justo como eres," dijo ella.

"Quieres que sea solo-yo," le dijo, antes de besarla una y otra vez.

"¡Sí! Al fin, lo entendiste. Solo tú—justo como eres." Bella le sonrió.

Edward Masen había luchado contra sus demonios y ganó. El amor de Bella y su aceptación al fin habían curado su cancerosa aflicción y liberado su alma. Él podría al fin—con ella a su lado por el resto de la eternidad—ser solo él.

 **El Fin.**

* * *

 **(1) The Love Shack – el nombre original de la canción que los inspiró para poner el nombre al nuevo bar 'La Choza del Amor' en español :)**

* * *

 _ **Y a la una, a las dos y a las…. Awwwwwww *SUSPIROS* Qué tiernos estos dos, al fin Edward entendió que podía ser feliz al ser él mismo y tener el amor de Bella. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, toda la banda está junta y todos están poniendo su granito de arena para ganarse la vida en la isla. ¿Alguien quiere un Daiquirí de La Choza del Amor? ¿Les gustó cómo concluyó Foxxy la historia? A algunos tal vez les parezca raro la pedida de mano de Bella, pero como lo dijo ella, Edward nunca lo hubiera hecho. Lo hubiera tomado como una forma de amarrarla a él y que se quedara solo por compromiso. El que ella se lo pidiera le demostró que ella realmente quería estar con él. Todavía bastante inseguro nuestro barward. Pues ahora espero sus comentarios, me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Recuerden que no cuesta mucho decir 'me gustó' 'me hubiera gustado ver xxx' o un simple 'gracias', siempre me hacen sonreír con sus palabras.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laura Katherine, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, lulycullen19, paansaro cullen swan, paosierra, Cathaysa, YessyVL13, Roxy Sanchez, liduvina, Antonia, Hanna D.L, Antastacia T. Crawford, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, Angel twilighter, ROSIBEL, Monica1602, Shikara65, Jane Bells, Merce, Manligrez, cary, Pauliii, Bertlin, patymdn, Marta Salazar, lagie, Adriu, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, catabeauvoir, Sei, Wawis Cullen, lizdayanna, Yoliki, ginnicullenswan, freedom2604, carol, nelsy, Sully YM, rosy canul, glow0718, injoa, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en uno de los outtakes.**_


	25. Mini Outtake

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **Mini Outtake**

 **.**

 **.**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward nunca iba a desaparecer. Estaba de nuevo detrás del volante de Herbie cuando regresaban a toda la velocidad a La Choza del Amor. Estaban atrasados con la agenda de cumpleaños que había planeado Bella debido al hecho que Edward no había querido dejar de besarla en la arena. Se quedaron entrelazados el uno al otro y se besaron como adolescentes por un largo rato. Era su pequeño momento, y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. La "punta" de la isla siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón.

La sorpresa número dos era contarle al grupo las excitantes noticias. Bella sabía que Alice ya _sabía_ , pero había respetado la privacidad de Bella y no dijo nada al respecto, pretendiendo que no sabía. Bella era consciente que esa información debía haber estado matando a Alice y que se sentiría muy aliviada de al fin poder celebrar. Solo había un problema.

 _Técnicamente… bueno… um... no le preguntaste a Charlie._

 _Um... pero tú no hiciste la pregunta, así que…_

Edward apartó los ojos del camino.

"¡Oh, mierda! Tu papá. Sí, supongo que será mejor que le pregunte, pero—" Edward de pronto se veía malditamente nervioso. "¿Qué pasa si…"

"Somos los dueños de un bar al que le damos total acceso. ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es el cielo según Charlie."

Edward se relajó. Estaba permitiendo momentáneamente que sus demonios ganaran. Asintió, concordando con ella, y pisó el acelerador.

.

 **~~SS &SD~~**

.

"¡SORPRESA!" Todos gritaron cuando Edward empujó las pequeñas puertas rojas en busca de Charlie.

Se echó a reír porque se imaginó que saltarían frente a él en algún momento durante el día, pero honestamente creyó que sería más tarde. Todos ellos habían sido como la conexión del arcoíris **(1)** en los últimos días, y él supo que al fin Bella les había informado de sus planes.

Alice abrió una botella de champán.

"Feliz Cumpleaños," dijeron todos.

Carlisle vino y le dio a Edward un abrazo, y Jasper le dio un chupito de tequila con limón. Él sostuvo su chupito en el aire, queriendo brindar por el día de su amigo.

"Antes de que bebamos por mí," dijo Edward, con su brazo rodeando con firmeza la cintura de ella. "Tenemos un anuncio que dar."

La expresión en los ojos de Edward al mirar a Bella provocó ella lloriqueara suavemente.

 _Soy tan jodidamente afortunada._

Charlie estaba sentado en un banco frente a la barra, Alice le estaba sirviendo champán a Bella, Jasper sostenía su tequila listo, Emmett estaba parado con Godzilla sobre su hombro alimentándolo con grillos, Zafrina estaba sonriendo al tomar a escondidas un trago de champán, y Carlisle miraba a Edward y Bella lleno de excitante anticipación.

"Vamos a casarnos," anunció Edward con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hacía que el sol pareciera un diminuto granito opaco en el cielo.

Cuatro rostros atónitos los miraban. Alice y Carlisle ya lo sabían. Carlisle lo había adivinado al observarlos tanto como lo hacía.

"Bella me lo propuso esta mañana," dijo con orgullo.

Sus últimas palabras despertaron al grupo de su estupor.

Edward miró a Charlie por su aprobación y se encontró con una sensación de júbilo tan grande dentro de la mente del padre de Bella que casi provocó que Edward quisiera llorar.

"Jasper, guarda ese licor barato. Tenemos que brindar apropiadamente para celebrar que mi pequeña se casa," dijo Charlie, señalando el Hennessy en el estante superior que a todos los chicos les encantaba pero pocas veces tomaban.

Luego le tendió su mano a Edward, pero él lo puso en un abrazo junto con Bella.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en felicitarlos. Las lágrimas habían brotado contra sus deseos, y tentó sus pantalones cargo en busca de un pañuelo. Era lo único que echaba de menos de sus trajes de tres piezas.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Pequeña B," dijo Em, golpeando el brazo de Bella. "Mi hermanita propuso matrimonio. Siempre supe que eras increíble. ¿Dónde lo hiciste?"

Edward sonrió. Bella gimió.

"En la playa," respondió ella.

"Sí, ¿pero _dónde_ exactamente?" Emmett estaba sonriendo en anticipación. Incluso tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

"En el… extremo," murmuró.

"¡SÍ! ¡La punta! Lo hiciste en la punta," gritó alegremente. "Cosas grandiosas pasan en la punta, B. Es un lugar especial para ser adorado." Bromeó, haciéndola sonrojar. Para rescatar a Bella, Alice agitó un grillo cerca de su oreja, pero lo movió justo cuando Godzilla le dio una mordida a su lóbulo.

Cuando el alboroto de Emmett por fin disminuyó, los ocho sostuvieron sus copas y brindaron por la feliz pareja.

"¿No vas a tomar champán, Alice?" Bella le preguntó.

Ella sonrió. "No, nosotros también tenemos un anuncio que dar."

Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez, un aturdido Edward murmuró, "¿Voy a ser tío?"

Alice le dejó ver las noticias primero, y el grupo estalló por tercera vez en minutos.

"Esperaremos un primo o dos cuando estén listos," dijo Jasper, abrazando a su hermosa y ruborizada esposa pero mirando a la nueva pareja.

Jasper estaba más que feliz de tener un bebé ahora que Alice podía ir a un hospital adecuado y recibir el cuidado que necesitara sin preocuparse si su admisión activaría alertas de seguridad. Era la única razón por la que había estado enojado el año pasado.

Edward se quedó casi demasiado abrumado por la mezcla de emociones en el lugar. En su nueva familia estaban todos felices, saludables y seguros. La Choza del Amor estaba prosperando. La vida era buena. Iba a ser un esposo y luego un tío y nunca se había sentido tan libre en toda su joven vida.

Se acercó a Bella y besó su frente.

Este era un cumpleaños que nunca—jamás—olvidaría.

* * *

 **(1) Rainbow Connection es una canción de la película de Los Muppets de 1079, Edward la usa para referirse a como Bella les dio a conocer a los demás su secreto de pensar en colores para no descubrir sus planes para el cumpleaños de Edward.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este pequeño outtake fue la continuación del capi anterior. Como se habrán dado cuenta, no es el capítulo del foto teaser que puse en mi grupo, ese es el siguiente, y está listo para subirse. Lo último que sabremos de esta inusual pareja, un tipo de epílogo sin serlo realmente y es más largo que este. ¿Lo quieren leer ya? Ya saben lo que tienen qué hacer ;) Díganme que les pareció este pequeño Outtake.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lunita Black27, Koral Hernandez, EmDreams Hunter, YessyVL13, Dayis, , Srher Evans, twilight-love1694, Gabriela Cullen, Shikara65, Merce, patymdn, DenniChavez, Jane Bells, crepusculo de media noche, Rosibel, meliidelacruz, It's Elle, Angel twilighter, Arii Douglas, Adriu, PEYCI CULLEN, Hanna D.L, CarolinaYDM, freedom2604, Pauliii, Brenda Cullenn, ValeWhitlockGrey, blankitapia, nnuma76, Marta Salazar, Manligrez, tulgarita, Wawis Cullen, dushakis, Yoliki, Maryfer VC, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxy Sanchez, calia19, paosierra, lizdayanna, Cheshire14, Anna, rosy canul, sodroid, niyus1205, lagie, Angelus285, Sully YM, Bertlin, glow0718, ginnicullenswan, Ericastelo, Monica1602, Mafer, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Gracias por corresponder con su amor por esta historia.**_


	26. Cap 25 - La Novia de Frankenstein

Y como esto no puede faltar: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la autora de esta genial historia es **FoxxyJ** , yo solo la traduzco.

 _ **Y me acompaña de nuevo mi querida Beta y amiga Erica Castelo, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo con las traducciones. ¡Eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **La Prometida:**

 **Nueva versión en 1985 de la película** _ **La Novia de Frankenstein**_ **protagonizada por Sting, y estuvo tan mala como suena.**

 **La Novia de Frankenstein:**

 **Película original en blanco y negro de 1935 sobre el doctor creándole a su monstruo una pareja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 – La Novia de Frankenstein**

Dos meses después…

Edward estaba sentado contra una roca con Bella entre sus piernas estiradas. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos por escalar y también por sus recurrentes actividades en la recámara por los últimos siete días. El silencio a su alrededor era casi escalofriante mientras miraban las antiguas ruinas de Machu Picchu.

El sol proyectaba sombras angulares que se movían al empezar su lento descenso en el cielo crepuscular mientras ellos se quedaban ahí, preguntándose sobre la misteriosa gente que había diseñado una ciudad tan grandiosa en la cima del mundo hace tanto tiempo.

"Es increíble, ¿verdad?" Bella declaró otra vez. Había dicho lo mismo todos los días que se sentaron en ese mismo lugar y observaron lo que quedaba de la gran civilización de los Incas.

Perú había sido el sueño de ella durante mucho tiempo, así que como sorpresa para su luna de miel, Edward se la había llevado y convirtió otro de sus sueños en una realidad.

Después de anunciar su compromiso, ambos decidieron que no tenían por qué esperar y querían casarse tan pronto como fuera posible. Apenas dos meses después, el trece de agosto, Bella caminó hacia el altar de la vieja iglesia de madera localizada en una tranquila esquina de Isla de Margarita.

Zafrina había hecho arreglos para que un ministro llevara a cabo la ceremonia íntima, y como era un viejo amigo suyo, no cuestionó el que se necesitaran dos pares de nombres. Los nombres en sus pasaportes totalmente nuevos eran los nombres que también aparecían en el certificado oficial de matrimonio, pero los nombres que intercambiaron durante los votos no lo eran. Pero, al estilo único de Zafrina, el hombre no hizo más que levantar una ceja mientras unía a la muy enamorada pareja en santo matrimonio.

La recepción de bodas consistió principalmente en la pandilla de La Choza del Amor—Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Zafrina y Emmett. Rose había volado para otro corto viaje porque no era posible que se perdiera de ver a su amiga echarse el lazo, y le daba una excusa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Emmett. Ella todavía no había decidido qué hacer en cuanto al futuro. Carlisle, que ahora también pasaba su tiempo equitativamente entre su consultorio médico en la ciudad y el bar tropical, no se habría perdido ver a la pareja que le recordaba tanto a él y Esme declarar su amor al mundo. Debía haber pasado todo el mes de agosto en Nueva York pero despejó su agitada agenda de cirugías para ir unos días a celebrar con su familia.

Un puñado de nuevos amigos también llenaron la pequeña iglesia—la vecina de Charlie, la pareja que maneja el pequeño restaurante de pescado, y varios de los primos de Zafrina que ayudaban tras bastidores en el bar. Incluso el pequeño Godzilla fue testigo de su matrimonio desde su posición en lo alto del hombro de la chaqueta de Emmett. Rosalie insistió en sentarse al otro lado de él, tan lejos del vibrantemente y colorido reptil como fuera posible, ya que todavía no había sucumbido a sus extraños encantos. Em había jurado que pronto caería, pero Rose no estaba convencida al ver a la escamosa criatura con una mezcla a partes iguales de disgusto y… curiosidad.

"Deberíamos volver," dijo Edward, a pesar de que no quería irse. Esta sería su última visita al lugar primitivo porque el día siguiente se dirigían a las Cascadas de Iguazú en la frontera entre Argentina y Brasil.

"¿Podemos regresar?"

Él sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si celebramos nuestro aniversario en este preciso lugar?" Se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su cuello.

Bella se retorció en sus brazos, sus ojos amplios por la emoción. "¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad?"

"Sí, chica hermosa. Es una cita."

En su intento por permanecer sin ser descubiertos durante toda su joven vida, Alice y Edward nunca se tomaron el tiempo para disfrutar del lado divertido de la vida. Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había estado de vacaciones. Eso entristeció a Bella, como siempre lo hacía cuando se enteraba de las cosas que ella daba por sentado y Edward se había perdido, cuando él le dijo que era la primera vez que se había alejado de Alice desde que huyeron juntos como adolescentes. En la ciudad de Nueva York, habían estado a solo un corto viaje de distancia el uno del otro, pero dejar el país era algo completamente diferente.

Alice también había estado extrañamente inquieta cuando su recepción de bodas se acercaba a su final y su hermanito se preparaba para irse. A decir verdad, todos ellos, incluyendo a Carlisle, estaban nerviosos con la idea de que se dirigían al aeropuerto internacional y usarían sus pasaportes solo por segunda vez. Jenks les había asegurado a todos que no había nada en su "radar" sobre el grupo desaparecido y que si se metían en algún problema, él subiría al siguiente vuelo para rescatarlos.

De modo que al estar sentado en el fresco aire de montaña, viendo uno de los más grandes misterios del mundo antiguo, Edward se sentía completo, feliz y libre por primera vez en su vida adulta. El pasar por la aduana de ambos aeropuertos lo hizo sudar más de lo acostumbrado, pero con su habilidad, había visto que los oficiales de aduana que se encontraron no habían notado nada en la pareja. Estaban a salvo, y justo como Jenks prometió, completamente fuera del radar estos días.

La euforia resultante de ese descubrimiento había iniciado su luna de miel en un éxtasis emocional. Bella se sentía aliviada que su nuevo esposo al fin era capaz de vivir sin miedo, y Edward estaba eufórico por su nueva familia ya que Isla de Margarita de verdad sería su hogar. Después de años de tratar de nunca atarse emocionalmente a un lugar, tenía un hogar. Un hogar que solo tendrían que dejar si decidían que estaban cansados de sus hermosas puestas de sol, sus heladas margaritas de mango y su fría brisa de mar.

"Te voy a tomar la palabra, Labios Dulces."

A la mención de su apodo, Edward la agarró y la atrajo a su pecho. Tomó sus senos con sus manos a través de su camisa con rudeza y atacó su cuello mientras ella se retorcía para liberarse… sin muchas ganas.

Sentados en una tranquila esquina encima de las ruinas, parcialmente ocultos por un muro de roca derruido, estaban fuera del paso de la mayoría de los otros turistas. Más tarde en el día siempre estaba más tranquilo, como ellos habían descubierto en sus muchas visitas, pero a Edward no le importaba. Quería tocar a su esposa, y no le importaba quién lo viera hacerlo.

"Quédate quieta," le ordenó.

Bella soltó una risita. "No."

Trató de darse la vuelta para poder atacar la boca de él con la suya, pero él no se lo permitió.

"Yo… quiero…" Gruñó, todavía tratando de zafarse "… besarte."

Edward murmuró contra la piel desnuda y ahora ligeramente rosada de su cuello.

"No, es mi día."

"Sé que quieres que lo haga," ella replicó. Podía sentir lo mucho que él la deseaba contra su espalda baja.

"Todavía no," gruñó él, atrapando sus brazos.

Bella dejó de resistirse y se recargó en él, dejando que sus manos subieran por su parte delantera mientras sus labios acariciaban las partes más sensibles de su cuello.

En la recámara, por lo general Bella manejaba las cosas. Su mente obscena, y la adicción de Edward a su exposición de imágenes mentales, lo hacían representar todos los días cada uno de sus caprichos y deseos. Era una rutina en la que habían caído por accidente durante los días en que ella pasaba el tiempo en SER, esperando a que él terminara de trabajar. Sin embargo, durante las primeras veinticuatro horas de su matrimonio, Edward no había podido quitarle las manos de encima a ella. Como resultado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando, y lo dejaba sintiéndose extrañamente excitado por las infinitas posibilidades. Eso era nuevo, y a los dos les gustaba—mucho.

En el segundo día, cuando Bella finalmente tuvo que expresar dónde lo quería, tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo de luna de miel. Se turnarían para ser el amo de la recámara. En los días de Bella, ella torturaba a Edward con sus pecaminosos planes de sexo e intimidad—por lo general en público para torturarlo aún más. Edward, sin embargo, difícilmente pensaba en ello como una tortura porque ansiaba su deliciosa mente sucia casi como el oxígeno. Entonces, en el día de Edward, los deseos de Bella eran completamente ignorados. Edward le haría todas las travesuras que quisiera, y la parte erótica para ambos era que Bella no sabría qué le esperaba—o más importante dónde—o cuándo o cómo.

"Quédate. Quieta."

Esa voz grave y controlada como terciopelo la derretía—siempre que la oía.

Edward dobló sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que acercaba a Bella más hacia él. A decir verdad, en realidad no quería que nadie viera esto, pero el riesgo de ser vistos tampoco era suficiente para detenerlo. Sus piernas ocultarían los que sus manos estaban a punto de hacer. Era más probable que los ruidos que sabía que ella haría fueran los que los delataran.

Bella se quedó quieta y se relajó en los brazos de su amante. Cuando Edward sintió que dejó de resistirse, gimió y mordió suavemente su hombro.

"Cuando haces lo que te digo, me hace desearte mucho más," le susurró, sonriendo contra su carne.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo. Podía sentir su pulso acelerarse. Su mente estaba en caos, pero sabía que él no podía ver sus pensamientos mientras sus manos la estaban provocando.

 _¿Aquí?_

 _¿Qué por todos los cielos?_

 _¿Lo harías?_

 _¿Pero qué?_

El misterio le entusiasmaba inmensamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se las arregló para decir con un jadeante susurro. Aun cuando su mente tenía dudas, su cuerpo deseaba cualquier placer que él iba a darle.

"Shhh. Levanta una pierna como la mía," le dijo él.

Ella levantó su pierna cubierta por la mezclilla y descanso su rodilla contra la de Edward, su otra pierna todavía estirada. Eso la abrió para él, y los dos lo sabían. Agarrando su muñeca izquierda, él levantó el brazo de ella y lo llevó detrás de su cabeza. Colocándolo en su cuello, le dijo, "Sujétate."

 _SUJÉTATE…_

 _¡Joder!_

Bella no pudo contener el gemido que se le escapó al mismo tiempo que su mente repasaba velozmente todas las posibilidades de lo que su esposo estaba por hacer.

Aunque estaba soleado, habían despertado a un día bastante templado por lo que Bella había usado sus _jeans_ favoritos y una camisa de algodón de cuadros blancos y negros para su caminata. La idea de Edward se había formado más temprano al ver que la brisa ligera llenaba su camisa de manga larga suelta cuando exploraba lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Había espacio en esa blusa para una mano o dos.

"Debes de estar callada," le explicó él. "Quiero que muerdas ese carnoso labio inferior que te gusta tanto para evitar que grites mi nombre cuando te corras."

El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió por el deseo y la necesidad. Edward sintió que se estremecía y sonrió para sí mismo al ver que ella estaba siguiendo su plan. Estaba justo donde necesitaba que estuviera… al límite, mientras estaban sentados en lo que parecía el límite del mundo.

Subiendo su mano izquierda por debajo de la camisa de ella, desabrochó su sujetador, liberando sus senos. Su otra mano se unió, subiendo por sus costillas alcanzando su objetivo. Bella arqueó ligeramente su espalda cuando la agarró, e intentó infructuosamente de reprimir su gemido de placer.

"Dije que estés callada."

 _¡Oh dios… no la voz sensual!_

 _Voy a correrme tan solo porque me hables así._

Casi como si Edward pudiera leer su mente, preguntó, "¿Qué estás pensando?"

 _¡Mierda!_

Bella exhaló con fuerza. Estaba excitada por el hecho de que la hubiese atrapado pensando algo obsceno.

"Dime," le dijo antes de morder su cuello—está vez con más fuerza.

"Que…" Jadeó, su cuerpo reaccionando a sus caricias más rápido de lo que esperaba porque estaban a la intemperie. Bella estaba avergonzada por lo excitada que eso la hacía sentir. "… que… tú podrías hacer que me corriera únicamente con esa voz."

"Mierda, nena."

Edward no esperaba que le dijera eso. Su hermosa chica _sexy_ lo sorprendió de nuevo. Ahora, su plan de hacer que se corriera parecía absurdo porque lo estaba haciendo desear estar dentro de ella… y no solo con sus dedos.

"No mencioné nada sobre correrse," le dijo para provocarla.

Una vez más sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía, pero esta vez fue casi doloroso por sus palabras.

"Por favor," le suplicó.

Edward pellizcó sus dos pezones y chupó su cuello debajo de su oreja.

"Lo que sea por ti, Muñeca. Lo que sea," le juró.

Su mano derecha dejó su pecho y comenzó a trabajar en sus _jeans_. Con solo una mano, el botón no cedía, pero él no quería soltar su seno. Movió torpemente el botón, esperando a ver qué tanto esperaría Bella. Si lo ayudaba, entonces él sabría qué tanto deseaba su mano en sus pantalones.

Justo cuando pensó eso, las manos de ella se movieron para ayudar.

"Ah-ah, deja esa en mi cuello," le ordenó.

"Pero—"

"Paciencia."

Bella gimió. Sonrió para sus adentros porque se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en el juego que Edward había planeado para ella. Cómo sabía lo que ella haría cuando la estaba tocando parecía imposible porque él literalmente no podía ver lo que venía, pero la conocía tan bien que estos días no necesitaba poder leer su mente.

Torpemente, usando juntos solo sus manos derechas, desabrocharon sus _jeans_. Edward abrió el cierre y se deslizó para tocar su humedad. Al sentir su primera caricia, Bella obedeció y mordió su labio mientras agarraba un puñado de su cabello en la base de su cuello.

Edward había planeado tentarla tanto tiempo como fuera posible, pero su palpitante polla solo lo hacía pensar en llevarla de vuelta a su habitación de hotel de manera que pudiera hacerle el amor plenamente. Sin perder tiempo, metió dos dedos dentro de ella y enterró su rostro en su hombro para impedir que saliera su gemido de deseo cuando el cuerpo de ella se contrajo a su alrededor. Estaba muy mojada y lista.

"Quiero una probada," casi gruñó en su oído.

Los ojos de Bella, que se habían cerrado con las placenteras caricias entre sus piernas, se abrieron de golpe.

"¿Qué?" Chilló.

"Me escuchaste. Déjame probarte."

"Pero…"

 _¿Estás hablando en serio?_

 _Oh…_

 _Dios…_

 _Mío…_

 _Joder…_

Edward conocía la forma en que funcionaba la mente de Bella y entendería lo que pedía.

Lo hizo.

Sin decir nada más, bajó su mano sobre la de él. Desde su posición, él vio por encima de su hombro como su mano se unía a la suya dentro de sus _jeans_.

Edward sacó sus dedos de ella pero mantuvo su mano en posición. Ella empujó dudosa su mano por debajo de la de él y se acarició brevemente una vez.

"Hazlo," le gruñó él.

Bella levantó la vista detrás de ella, mirándolo a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que metía su dedo medio más profundo. El dedo de Edward se unió al suyo, acariciándola juntos.

"Que… me… jodan, eso es malditamente caliente, nena."

Edward no había esperado que la vista de los dos tocándola mientras ella yacía en sus brazos confiando completamente en él fuera tan erótica como lo era. Los ojos de ella, la forma en que mordía su labio, la sensación de su seno desnudo en una mano y ellos juntos muy dentro de ella fue demasiado. Él se restregó contra su espalda.

Después de varias penetraciones profundas, Edward lamió sus labios. Y como si supiera, su chica sacó su mano y la llevó a la boca de él. Edward chupó sus dedos, limpiándolos con su lengua mientras acariciaba su clítoris.

"Oh, Dios mío," gritó Bella, al verlo probándola.

Un segundo después, todo su cuerpo se sacudió dos veces cuando el más delicioso orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Bella le sonrió a Edward orgullosa por no proferir ningún sonido.

Tratando de controlar su deseo de desnudarla y tomarla ahora, Edward se concentró en abrochar sus _jeans_ y reacomodar su blusa.

"¿Lo mismo el próximo año?" Le preguntó él, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Tengo que esperar todo un año?" Ella le respondió en broma.

…

De vuelta en su hotel, la pareja se sorprendió al encontrar la luz roja de mensajes parpadeando en el teléfono en su buró. Pese a que Bella le dijo que probablemente solo era recepción preguntando si querían algo, Edward no podía ignorar la preocupación de que pudiera ser Alice o Carlisle al coger el teléfono y marcar el número nueve.

Bella vio como frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de colgar el teléfono. Agarrando su móvil, él descubrió que la batería se había descargado.

"Era Carlisle," le explicó. "¿Dónde está tu teléfono? Tenemos que llamarlo."

El resplandor de Bella después de estar al aire libre empezó a desvanecerse.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo dijo que tiene que hablar con nosotros inmediatamente."

Bella agarró su teléfono mientras Edward ponía a cargar el suyo. Él marcó sin molestarse en revisar la diferencia de horario. Cuando su móvil se encendió después de unos minutos, pitó con media docena de mensajes.

Bella empezó a comerse las uñas.

"No te preocupes," él la tranquilizó.

Bella rodó los ojos. "Estamos de luna de miel. Algo tiene que haber pasado si llamó."

Edward revisó las llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. Carlisle. Alice. Jasper. Carlisle.

La llamada se fue al centro de mensajes de Carlisle así que Edward colgó sin dejar uno.

"¿No contestó?" Dijo ella.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, el teléfono de Bella sonó en su mano. Edward respondió en altavoz.

"¿Clark?" Dijo Edward. "Es Aladdin."

"Sí, lo siento, apenas estoy saliendo de post… um… del trabajo." El doctor estaba por decir postoperatorio, pero siempre eran precavidos cuando hablaban por teléfono desde los Estados Unidos. El móvil que Carlisle usaba para hacer estas llamadas especiales no estaba a su nombre, pero ninguno de ellos quería tomar riesgos.

Edward y Bella podían escuchar el murmullo de la ropa de Carlisle ya que sin duda se estaba quitando su uniforme.

"¿Puedes hablar?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, estoy solo. ¿Está Mushu contigo?"

"Hola, Clark. ¿Está todo bien?" Dijo Bella, dejándole saber que era una llamada en conferencia.

"Cariño, siento mucho preocuparte. Sí, todo está bien. Bueno… casi. No quería llamar y preocuparlos, pero si vamos a hacer esto, entonces tienes que hacerse mañana ya que Jenks va ir a Chicago a entrevistar a un testigo en protección."

Edward y Bella se miraban el uno al otro, tratando de comprender qué podría haber hecho que el doctor los llamara así. Edward acercó su mano y tomó la de Bella. Los pensamientos y preguntas de ella eran tan fuertes en la cabeza de él que sentía que estaba teniendo problemas para escuchar a Carlisle.

Carlisle pasó a explicarles que ya había consultado con Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Zafrina, e incluso Charlie. Todos los demás habían votado, pero solo necesitaba la opinión final de ellos antes de hiciera algo más.

"Encontré a Betty Boop en UCI **(1)** el día que regresé. Había sido golpeado hasta casi dejarlo muerto. Hemorragia interna, costillas rotas, fractura de la cuenca de un ojo, un brazo roto, y la lista continúa. Es espantoso lo que le hicieron a ese agradable joven."

Bella y Edward no hubiesen adivinado en un millón de años que el residente _drag queen_ del Bar SER sería la razón por la que Carlisle los llamara en su luna de miel.

Carlisle pasó a explicarles que en los días después de haberlo encontrado, visitó a Betty constantemente y averiguó por uno de sus visitantes regulares, que al fin Carlisle reconoció sin maquillaje como una de las otras _queens_ de SER, que esta no era la primera visita de Betty al hospital desde que el bar había sido cerrado.

Como muchos otros de los regulares en SER, Betty Boop, o Jacob Black como prefiera ahora que lo llamaran, había perdido su refugio donde era libre de ser él mismo ya sea que implicara usar pantalones—o una falda y tacones.

Jake y su grupo habían ido de bar a club, a bar otra vez, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde encajar. A Jake nunca le había gustado ir a bares pensados para "los de su tipo". Le molestaba que no pudiera pasar el tiempo donde quisiera, usando la ropa que quisiera sin sentir el perjuicio de los borrachos de mente estrecha. Después de sus años de libertad y de sentirse bienvenido en el Bar SER, Jake se había rehusado a escapar a la oscuridad y que lo hicieran sentir mal por su vida y hacer lo que lo hacía sentir bien y feliz.

Como resultado, lo habían atormentado y enseñado una lección como si pudieran golpearlo hasta que reprimiera sus tendencias sexuales.

"Ahora es un joven triste y perdido. Se ha dado por vencido, y mis colegas están realmente preocupados de que pudiera hacer algo tonto," dijo Carlisle, hablando rápidamente.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Bella jadeó.

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Clark?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero él necesita un santuario. Necesita un hogar y una familia porque sus compañeros prácticamente lo han abandonado. Dicen que va a conseguir que los maten a todos si no acepta las cosas como son."

"¿Quieres reubicarlo?" Preguntó Edward.

"Sí."

"¿Qué ha visto ella?" Edward y Carlisle eran buenos con las conversaciones crípticas.

"Que está bien. Él se recupera y se convierte en un vibrante y leal miembro del equipo," dijo Carlisle, pensando en lo que Alice le dijo.

Edward sabía que Jake siempre se había sentido agradecido con él y Jasper por darle un lugar en el que se sintiera en casa. También sabía que aunque Jake nunca creyó completamente que Edward leía las mentes, tampoco había desechado la idea como algo totalmente absurdo. Solo aceptaba a Edward, o Labios Dulces como lo conocía, sin cuestionarlo. Jake realmente seguía las reglas de SER y nunca juzgaba a nadie basado en sus diferencias. Solo vivía y dejaba vivir, que era en parte la razón por la que Edward le había dado tanto alcohol gratis con el paso de los años. Siempre le había agradado Jake porque su aceptación de todos a su alrededor hacía que Edward casi se sintiera normal.

"Tenemos mucho que perder, Clark," le dijo.

"Lo sé. Jenks dice que va a amenazarlo con una desagradable muerte si se le ocurre decir algo. Y Zafrina dice que será alimento para peces si se pasa de la raya. Recuerda que él no sabe nada de los Hombres de Negro para empezar, por lo que de todos modos no sabría a quién decirle. Se le convierte en un socio financiero y le decimos que el pasaporte es para fines fiscales—que es para evadir los impuestos. Pero finalmente, la decisión es suya."

Bella y Edward se miraron el uno al otro. Su tarde totalmente en el olvido como resultado del giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

Edward soltó a Bella y esperó a ver sus pensamientos.

 _Si Alice ve un buen futuro, entonces hazlo._

 _Él siempre cuidó muy bien de mí._

 _Siempre te apoyó en el bar si las cosas se ponían difíciles._

 _Emmett ha estado pidiendo ayuda en la puerta. Es demasiado para él solo._

 _Confío en él._

 _Zafrina y Jenks no permitirían que nada nos pasara… ¡jamás!_

"Nuestro voto es sí," dijo Edward.

"Entonces, es unánime. Gracias. Los veré cuando él esté lo bastante bien para viajar."

…

El resto de su luna de miel fue un borrón de amor, felicidad y alegría. Confiaban en su familia y no pensaron más en el asunto de Jacob.

Tres semanas más tarde, lo primero que Bella hizo cuando entró corriendo a La Choza fue "abrazar" a Godzilla—tanto como se puede abrazar a un lagarto. Él parecía feliz de verla y lo demostró al levantar en el aire su pata derecha delantera para que ella pudiera frotar más de su parte inferior y su cuello. Charlie solo se detuvo a darle un beso encima de su cabeza al pasar junto a ella, limpiando la barra del bar. Emmett la había abrazado con fuerza por cinco minutos ininterrumpidos, y Bella se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado el enorme portero fornido tomarle el pelo todos los días. Em y ella pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaban de turno en La Choza. Estos días de verdad eran como hermanos.

Jasper solo le había asentido a Edward y Bella antes de arrojarles a cada uno la camiseta del día—el Monstruo de Frankenstein para Edward y Eva para su nueva novia.

Bella se sorprendió cuando levantó la suya porque las camisetas de Jasper y Emmett mostraban imágenes de los personajes de caricatura de Tim Burton a través de sus pechos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo durarían los temas de boda porque antes de su verdadera boda habían pasado por varios— _Siete Novias para Siete Hermanos_ , _La Princesa Prometida_ **(2)** porque era la favorita de Bella de todos los tiempos, y _El Chico Ideal_ **(3)**.

"Excelente," dijo Edward, sonriendo con suficiencia al ver sus camisetas.

"¡Jasper! Eso no es gracioso." Bella sacudió su cabeza al pensar en los chicos.

Nunca le gustarían las bromas que hacían parecer a Edward un fenómeno porque no lo era, e incluso después de todo lo que él había mejorado, ella sabía que algunos días todavía se sentía como uno.

Alice se acercó y se quedó frente a ella, esperando expectante. Cuando Bella no dijo nada, ella se puso de lado. Bella se quedó atónita cuando por fin notó que ahora había una pequeña pancita visible en su esbelto estómago. En el cumpleaños de Edward, Jasper y Alice habían anunciado al grupo sus noticias especiales. Fue un gran día para Edward—primero, él había accedido a convertirse en un esposo y luego se enteró que también iba a ser tío. Fue más de lo que jamás había esperado.

Bella agarró a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, sacando unas cuantas lágrimas de una emocional Alice antes de que Zafrina se metiera a compartir el abrazo.

Después de abrazar a su hermana, Edward se fue a la parte de atrás a cambiarse.

"Así que J, ¿qué ha pasado?" Edward preguntó, saliendo de la cocina con su nueva camiseta. La portaba con orgullo. Las macabras letras verdes sobresalían en contraste con la tela negra de la camiseta.

"Tengo que admitir—ha sido extraño sin ti, hombre. No vuelvas a casarte tan de prisa porque te extrañé," le dijo Jasper a Edward en voz baja.

"Jake llegó ayer." Siguió poniendo al tanto a su amigo de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. "Él y Carlisle condujeron a Caracas desde México. Deberían estar aquí más tarde."

"¿Cómo está él?"

"Destrozado. Es extraño no ver su sonriente rostro feliz."

Edward vio las imágenes de Jake y Carlisle llegando exhaustos de su largo viaje. A Carlisle nunca le gustó arriesgarse a volar directo de modo que cada vez cambiaba su modo de transporte para llegar a la isla. De verdad equivocó su camino en el espionaje. El joven con él se veía destrozado.

Esa noche más tarde, Charlie y Carlisle trajeron a Jake al bar. Estaba casi irreconocible con su rostro aún maltratado y amoratado y su brazo con una escayola. Esa no fue la parte que más le conmocionó a Bella. Fue el hecho de que estaba vestido con _jeans_ de hombre y camisa manga larga y sin una pizca de maquillaje o producto para el cabello.

"¿Betty?" Le preguntó al acercarse dudosa.

"Ahora es solo Jake. Yo… Yo… ya no soy eso," dijo bajito.

"¡Pendejadas!" Declaró Edward, dándole una palmada en la espalda. "Siempre fuiste bueno para seguir las reglas, y ahora que vas a ser copropietario, será mejor que no empieces a romperlas." Vio al joven con una mirada cómplice.

Jacob desvió la mirada, una lágrima formándose en su ojo. Quería creer que de nuevo podía ser solo él mismo… pero había dolido demasiado la última vez que lo intentó.

"No lo sé, hombre. Aunque me da gusto verte. No puede agradecerles a todos lo suficiente por ayudarme. El Doc me salvó."

"Bueno, yo lo sé. Vas a recuperar tu pasión por la vida, y si no, haremos que Emmett te sujete y te maquille," lo amenazó Edward. "Sin importar lo pesada que tenías la mano con el delineador, no querrás que Emmett lo haga por ti, eso es seguro."

Sus palabras le ganaron y al resto del grupo la más pequeña de las sonrisas de parte del hombre herido frente a ellos.

"Tenemos una vacante para una anfitriona con unos espectaculares tacones altos," dijo Jasper, continuando con el ánimo de Edward. "El trabajo tiene tu nombre en él, Betty."

Edward podía ver el tormento dentro de la mente del joven. Quería ser él mismo pero estaba marcado por las brutales golpizas, y Edward podía identificarse con él mejor de lo que creía en la batalla que se libraba en su interior por simplemente ser él mismo. Jacob había pensado en terminar con todo pero ahora estaba agradecido que el destino lo había llevado a Carlisle en su momento de necesidad.

Zafrina se abrió pasó y se presentó con su fulgor habitual.

"Soy Zafrina." Se acercó a él y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Su estatura provocó que estuviera al nivel de sus ojos cuando continuó. "Y te encantará mi primo Laurent. Él cree que no lo sé, pero se prueba mis zapatos cuando piensa que no lo estoy viendo. Quiero que sea él mismo, y sé que _tú_ podrás mostrarle cómo con cariño y apoyo."

Edward tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa. Había visto la predicción más clara que Zafrina había proyectado en su mente hasta ahora.

La Choza estaba a reventar, llena a toda su capacidad. Emmett estaba en la puerta sonriéndole a su nueva compañera—Betty. Betty Boop estaba de vuelta y vestida de gala con los zapatos de tacón más altos que Edward le había visto. Su maquillaje mejorado con la ayuda de Alice y le daba la bienvenida a un grupo de turistas con más extravagancia que Priscilla La Reina del Desierto. El atónito grupo de turistas la siguió alegremente cuando los hizo pasar y les explicó las reglas del bar. En una esquina, el primo de Zafrina y dos de las nuevas _queens_ locales—que se sentían lo bastante seguras de salir y sentirse orgullosas—estaban sentadas en un viejo sofá, bebiendo cócteles y agitando su mano para saludar a su inspiración.

La visión también mostraba a todos los demás. Alice estaba tan grande como una casa pero se negaba a dejar de trabajar. Andaba de aquí para allá provocando que Jasper se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba al pensar en convertirse en padre. Bella estaba surtiendo una orden de bebidas casi con tanta rapidez y fineza que su _sexy_ mentor mientras coqueteaba con él, y Edward podía ver que al fin Bella coincidía perfectamente con la Mini B en su cabeza. Era _sexy_ y segura de sí misma, y la pareja parecía estar incluso aún más enamorada. Charlie le estaba tomando el pelo a un grupo de hombres mayores, que habían sido llevados al bar a fuerza por sus esposas, con cuentos de los que pudo haber sido y no fue. Carlisle estaba sentado en la barra, disfrutando de un buen _whiskey_ cuando le guiñó un ojo a su nueva mujer al otro lado de la habitación. Zafrina estuvo a su lado en un segundo para dejar un beso en sus labios antes de reír y agarrar a sus siguientes clientes—una pobre pareja desprevenida que parecía que casi se morían del miedo por su exuberante presencia.

La visión era buena.

Era precisa, y Edward supo sin lugar a dudas que el miembro más nuevo del clan pertenecía ahí.

 **El Final Definitivo.**

* * *

 **(1) UCI – Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos**

 **(2) Su nombre en inglés es "The Princess Bride" Bride se traduce prometida o novia. Por eso Bella habla de los temas relacionados con bodas. Lo mismo aplica al siguiente título ;)**

 **(3) El Chico Ideal es la película de Adam Sandler de 1998 que en inglés se llamó "The Wedding Singer" o El Cantante de Bodas.**

* * *

 **Pues ahora sí, como dice al final del capítulo, este es el final definitivo. No sabemos si hubo bebés, pero al menos sabemos que fueron felices, y por ahí Jasper se los dejó de tarea en el outtake anterior. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado con esta nueva traducción, pero sobre todo, gracias por corresponder al esfuerzo que tanto mi Beta Eri como yo hacemos por compartir con ustedes estas historias con sus reviews. GRACIAS, a todas ustedes que demuestran su agradecimiento con sus palabras, a las lectoras fantasmas que han dejado su anonimato y ahora dejan sus comentarios regularmente o al menos lo hacen en uno que otro capítulo de la historia. Es por ustedes que seguimos aquí.**

 **Así que, una vez más, como con mis demás traducciones, les pido POR FAVOR, que le dejen un comentario a la autora de esta linda historia, FoxxyJ. Aquí les dejo algunas opciones para que solo copien y peguen, y el link de la historia original lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil o en mi grupo.**

 **1.- A fantastic end for a great story! The bad thing about endings it's we have to say good bye to our dear characters, that's always bittersweet. Thank you so much for allow the Spanish translation of this story! Greetings from (país de origen)**

 **2.- I think I am going to cry. This is one of those stories that you never want it to end. I've loved completely. Thank you so much for give your permission to the translation. Greetings from (País de origen)**

 **3.- This is one of the best stories I've read. Thank you so much for allow the translation to Spanish. You're a great author and I hope I can read more of your writing in the future. Greetings from (País de origen)**

(Un secretito: usé algunos de sus reviews del último capítulo (sus palabras) para darles estas opciones, tal vez la reconozcan, si saben algo de inglés)

 **Recuerden, solo copien y peguen.**

 **PD. Si esta es la primera de mis traducciones que leen, las invito a ver mi perfil para que vean si hay alguna otra que les guste, y que me pongan en alerta de autor porque hay otras que vienen pronto.**


End file.
